Mass Effect - Strength Of Heart
by IAmElvie
Summary: This story is different from my others because of the lack of mythology. It begins when she is five years old and ends up a duct rat in the underbelly of the Citadel's Wards - and will continue past ME3. It will have all the main characters and some of my own. Remember, I'm not an editor, there will be typos. The story is for mature readers only.
1. Strength of Heart Ch1 - Duct Rats

Strength of Heart

Chapter One

Duct Rats

She weaved her way through crowd and darted around the corner, her ratty cap held tight to her head and her heart slamming in her chest. Few people paid attention to her and that was the way she liked it. Those that saw her pretended they didn't. Adults were good at that and not a one ever bothered to look her in the eyes. But that was okay, it made it easier for her to take what she needed and get away.

She didn't pick pockets or anything like that. What would be the point? What could she do with a credit chit? No one would ever sell her anything. Not that she was a thief…she wasn't – not really….but she was good at finding things, she always had been and she was good at hiding. She found what she needed in debris piles or the keeper's trash mounds – if she could get to them before they cooked them in their vats.

She'd been surviving in the Citadel Wards for nearly a year, ever since the batarian raid on her colony had resulted in her parents' deaths. She stowed away on the first ship that showed up afterwards. The ship belonged to aliens she'd learned later were called salarians. She'd gotten good at watching them from hidden places. She'd nearly been caught once by a blue boy that looked to be a little older than her. She could have sworn he'd seen her, but then he'd resumed his conversation with a salarian. That alone had earned her interest and she'd spent the rest of the trip watching him whenever she had the chance.

It soon became clear to her that the boy knew she was there, food and drink or blankets would be left out in odd places. It had become a game, of sorts for them. He would hide things and she would find them. In payment she would leave behind little trinkets that she'd made with whatever she could find lying around.

At first, he had seemed somewhat distant. Maybe she was as much an alien to him as he was to her. But he always seemed to find her no matter where she hid. Was he looking for her? Or was finding her merely a coincidence? She had no way of knowing. He was the first of them to smile. She would never forget that first smile and the way it lit up his face. But that smile was all it had taken for her to start wanting to be near him. Then it became her finding him…he was her only connection on the ship of aliens and something about him made her feel both comfortable alive. She'd never had a friend before and a part of her wished they could stay in this moment forever.

She found herself taking more chances just too see him and be near him. And she couldn't help but wonder if he took the same chances. Finding him had become easier and he always seemed to know when she was nearby. Maybe, just maybe, he liked being the center of her attention…maybe he wanted a friend too.

She'd nearly been caught once, but he'd distracted the salarians so the she could melt into the shadows. That, more than the things he'd brought her, had won her heart. He had protected her by putting himself between her and the threat. She'd felt closer to him after that. She'd even venture from the shadows when they were alone to watch him work. In this way, he'd taught her about slicing and how to use the technology he had access to. In return, she taught him about self defense and eventually how to take someone down.

They never spoke to each other; she would have never understood him anyway. Nothing he or the salarians said to each other made any sense to her, but that was okay. They didn't need words to feel and he had become her light. She only hoped that in some small way she had become his as well.

The second saddest day in her life was when they'd finally docked at the Citadel. She knew she would never see that little blue boy again – a boy that had chosen to be her friend rather than turn her in. She would never forget him and she often found herself wondering what he was doing and if he ever thought of that little girl that he'd helped. Although, he'd never said a word to her, she'd left her heart behind with him when she left.

A soft whimper drew her from her thoughts and she backtracked to an alley, trying to peer through the shadows. She heard a soft sob and a slight rustle. "You okay?" she said softly into the dark. There was another rustle and a small thud, followed by an 'ouch'. It was obviously a child's voice. "Do you need a friend?" she asked curiously. She hadn't had one since that little blue boy and she was tired of being alone.

"Y-yes," came the hesitant reply.

Elvie smiled. She held out her hand. "Then come with me and I will show you my secret hideout. We'll be safe there." That is when she finally got close enough to see the little girl sitting between the wall and a large rubbish bin. "I'm Elvie – take my hand, it's not safe here."

"I know," the little girl whispered and took the hand that was offered. "I'm Rhynn," she said as she was pulled up. "Will you be my friend?"

The little girl appeared to be just a bit younger than her. "I already am," she said with a grin. She tugged the cap further down on her head and took Rhynn's hand. "Come on, this way."

They hurried through the advancing shadows; the artificial lights were beginning their evening cycle down. She didn't like being out after dark fall. It was never truly safe here, but dark fall was when all the bad people came out. She didn't like the bad people. Many had eventually come to avoid her, they didn't like her magic lights, but it was always a risk to be seen at night. "Over here," she said as she darted behind some broken crates, kicked the latch on the grate and it swung to the side. She dropped down into the duct and waved her hand at the little girl to encourage her to follow.

Rhynn eyed the whole in the ground suspiciously. "Is it scary down there?" she whispered.

Elvie shook her head. "No, we'll be safe down here. It's scary up top once the lights go out. We gotta hurry!" When Rhynn dropped down next to her she turned a handle and the grate popped back into place. "This way," she said with a wave of her hand. She followed the duct and took the second left and eventually ended up at another grate. She pushed on the latch and it swung to the side. "In here." Once they were in she pulled the handle down and it swung shut. "This is my home – our home now. This duct shaft has been closed off. It was damaged when I first found it, but I've cleaned it out."

There were small lights affixed to the walls of the duct that lit up when they entered it. Rhynn looked around in surprise. It actually looked like a home. She could see blankets and pillows on the left in one of the duct's 'T' shaped arms. There was a table and chair near the end of the duct with a bright light sitting on it. There were various tools and trinkets on the table.

"That's my work bench, be careful of the sharp things. At the end of that arm," she said pointing to the one opposite of her bedroom, "is the potty. There's a hole in the middle of the chair over the broken pipe, water flushes it away every time someone up there goes potty or takes a bath, so it doesn't get stinky in here," she said waving a hand over her nose.

Rhynn giggled and pinched her nose. "P.U."

She sat down on a pillow at a small coffee table and motioned Rhynn to sit on the other one. "I have food and water," she said and opened a small trunk. She pulled out a wrapped sandwich for each of them and two bottles of water. "I shower, refill the water bottles and wash my clothes every couple of nights at the gym after it closes for the night. But never on Mondays. Do not ever leave our home on Monday nights. The keepers do a duct flush – if you are out there," she said pointing to their entrance grate, "you will be swept into the keeper's vats and melted into goo. That's important. Don't forget it. It's the first rule." She handed a sandwich and water to Rhynn. "When we are looking for supplies, never get food from the bins. It will make you sick. I learned that the hard way," she said with a wry grin. "I will show you the best restaurants. Every night they throw away their leftover food – that food is safe. The second rule is never take more than you need. The only time I bend this rule is getting food, because what I don't need I hand out to others that do need it. Rule number three, if you ever take something from someone replace it with something. That is why I have my workbench. I make things and rebuild things so they work. I can teach you how. Rule number four…don't get caught."

"How old are you?" Rhynn asked with a mouthful of food.

"I'm six," Elvie told her.

Rhynn pursed her lips. "You don't act six."

"I don't? How am I supposed to act?" Elvie asked curiously.

"I dunno – but not so grown up. I'm four. I act like I'm four," Rhynn said with a nod of her head.

Elvie grinned. "I'll remember that. What happened today? Where are your parents?"

"I don't know," Rhynn said with a shake of her head. "They stopped coming home. I heard some bad men break in and I ran. It was scary. Do you ever get scared?" she asked with wide, somber eyes.

She studied the little girl's brown eyes. Would the little girl feel better if she admitted it or denied it? In the end she chose to admit it, she didn't want secrets between them. "All the time, but I use that to keep me going."

"Are you my sister now?" Rhynn asked innocently.

Was she? She'd never had a sister or a brother. What she did know was family cared about each other and relied on each other. She nodded her head and smiled. "Yes – we are sisters now."

She spent the next few weeks teaching Rhynn her routine. How to stay out of sight or when it didn't matter. How to find useful things that could be repaired or used to make to make other things, which restaurants to go to after dark, how to get around security to bathe and wash their clothes and most important – how to defend herself. Rhynn didn't have magic lights, but that didn't make her helpless.

It wasn't long before they were working together like a well oiled machine. She'd gone back once to check the house Rhynn had been hiding behind, but there was no sign of anyone that could have been her parents. Squatters had taken over the dwelling. People had a way of disappearing down in the wards, never to be found. Likely, they had been dumped into the ducts to be swept away like unwanted garbage – not that she ever told Rhynn that. She also never asked why Rhynn didn't seem particularly bothered that her parents disappeared. She never talked about them and Elvie did not intrude on that privacy.

The first few nights she let Rhynn share her pallet. But after they acquired more blankets and another pillow… _and_ a discarded doll she'd managed to find, she tucked Rhynn in across from her in the duct's other arm. She found comfort watching Rhynn brush and braid the doll's long, black hair before they went to bed. Her mother used to do that to her to keep her hair out of her eyes during her combat exercises.

Much like her sister, she didn't talk much about her past. She missed her parents, but she didn't miss the lonely, secluded life she'd lived and she certainly didn't want to think about her first year aboard the Citadel. No, the past and its pain were better off buried deep.

When Rhynn dug up a couple of broken datapads Elvie showed her how to use the parts from one of them to repair the other. With a grin she flipped the datapad on and handed it to Rhynn. "Now the real fun begins." At least it was fun to her – she loved figuring out puzzles. She began by working on Rhynn's reading and math skills in their down times, for it was the heart of solving puzzles. When she thought Rhynn had learned enough basic knowledge she explained that slicing was a puzzle that begged to be put together – the harder the puzzle the more rewarding solving it was.

Rhynn blew her bangs from her eyes in frustration. "My head hurts from all this. How did you get so good at it?"

Elvie shrugged. "I don't know. I've always been driven to learn. I know it's silly, but I want to know everything," she said with a grin. "If I stumble on something I don't know then I beat it to death until I figure it out. I enjoy the challenge."

"Will I ever be good at this?"

She bumped her sister's shoulder. "Of course you will – practice makes you better. Everyone needs to practice to get good at something, silly. Right now, I'm just showing you the basics to get by. You don't have to be great at everything. You'll find something you enjoy and when you do, you'll be a whiz in no time."

She shot Elvie a lopsided grin. "Yeah, but you're great at everything."

Elvie shook her head. "I've been doing this longer than you have, you goof. But, no – I'm not great at everything. I can't cook and I'm horrible at washing clothes – let me see," she said tapping her lip thoughtfully. "My writing is awful – you write better than I do….you sew straighter than I do…you draw better than me too. But I can draw a mean stickman," she said with a giggle.

Rhynn covered her mouth to try to stifle a giggle but failed miserably. "Queen of the stickmen," she teased.

Elvie rose and bowed to her. "Thank you – thank you very much."

"I also dress better than you," Rhynn pointed out.

She looked down at her clothing. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"They don't match – it's funny looking and that cap is ugly. Why do you wear it?" Rhynn said honestly.

Her clothes were funny looking? They seemed perfectly serviceable to her. Shirt, pants and jacket – what was funny about that? She shook her head. "I wear the cap because my hair draws attention."

Rhynn's dark brows drew together in confusion. "Why? Does it stick straight up or something?"

"That might be better," she said with a sigh. She turned around and took off her cap.

Rhynn was surprised. "Ooooh…it looks like it's alive." Elvie's hair fell to mid back. The waves of light brown hair had an almost liquid gold to it, making it shine in the light's reflection.

Alive? That was an odd way to describe hair. "It just makes me too noticeable – which I don't want to be, so I have to wear this cap to cover it up."

"Well, your clothes still look silly," Rhynn teased.

Elvie frowned. "Silly? I'll show you silly," she said as she pounced on her sister and tickled her mercilessly. She rolled off of her when they heard the hum followed by the burst of air. The vibrations of the duct rippled through her back. "I love Mondays. This feels goooood," she said, her voice vibrating with the force of the air current.

Rhynn took her sister's hand and smiled as the vibrations carried her into dreamland.

-BREAK ONE-

Elvie nudged Rhynn's foot. "Wake up, sleepy head!"

Rhynn groaned and pulled the blanket up over her head. "Go away."

She grinned. Her sister had never been a morning bird. "Not going to happen. It's our birthday today, remember? And if you don't get up I'm going to cook breakfast," she warned.

Rhynn sat up, the blanket falling away. "I'm up and don't you dare or I will wash your clothes with cortin root!"

Her mouth dropped open in shock. It was a soap root that grew in more humid conditions, which meant it was plentiful, but she was allergic to it and swelled up like a tomato. "You wouldn't!"

Rhynn crossed her arms over her chest. "If I have to suffer even one more of your _meals_ , I will. You cook as good as I sing. If my singing makes ears bleed just think what your cooking does."

She raised a dramatic hand to her heart. "You wound me….see if I give you your birthday presents now."

Rhynn grinned and stretched. "Oh, you'll give them to me – especially if you want some of the pancakes I'm going to make."

She stuck her tongue out at Rhynn and sat down at the table to finish working on a project while Rhynn cranked up the portable stove.

They didn't know when their actual birthdays were so they chose December 29th, four days after the commercialized holiday. Unwanted and newly broken gifts were usually tossed away by the 28th; this allowed them a day to make something presentable. With her turning eleven and Rhynn turning nine they were too old for childish gifts and she had been working on Rhynn's gift for awhile. Rhynn had gotten used to her tinkering at the table and tended to ignore her for the most part, which did make things easier.

Rhynn wasn't technically inclined, she was an artist. She'd made her a flute last year for her birthday, which she'd taken to right away. The year before that she'd surprised her with drawing pads and shading pencils, both of which she still used whenever they found spare time.

Time was something they had less of. Over the years they'd found more people in need. Young or old, it didn't matter; there would always be people down on their luck. And while they didn't have much to give those people, they did help teach them skills they would need to survive in a world that didn't care. And since they were so good at getting around unseen they'd managed to overhear information no outside ear was meant to hear.

She started off sending recordings she'd made through scrambled channels to csec. They still did when it warranted it, but with her slicing skills improving she started reaching out to people that would be affected by what they'd learned and sold that information to them. It didn't sit well with her, but they needed to survive. Rhynn took to the intrigue better than she did; in fact, she seemed to thrive on it.

For the meet ups she would hack into a service mech and would only have the mech release the data after it had the chit locked safely in its chassis. But only after she'd had the chit scanned before accepting it. She would wait hours before having the mech drop off the chit at another dead drop to collect it. Thankfully, now that she was getting older, few people raised a brow when she purchased something with a credit chit.

Rhynn usually got her clothing for her birthday, because she still hated what she chose for herself to wear. She didn't really see a difference, but clothing was always nice to have because it meant less trips to wash them.

This year she'd made Rhynn an automatic easel and had fixed a holosign at a store in trade for paint supplies. She was starting to earn a name for herself in the Wards as a fixer, trading her services for food, hygiene and medical supplies, but that was also making it harder for her to get around unnoticed. It was time for her to turn the spy game over to Rhynn, it was never something she liked to do anyway. But her sister thought it was exciting and considered herself an information broker, which was as good a name as any for what they'd been doing. Her second gift would help her in the spy game.

When she smelled the pancakes she rose from her workbench, slipped the case with the four small balls into her pocket and settled herself on the pillow at her side of the table. They weren't going to be able to stay in their duct home for much longer. She couldn't even walk without ducking anymore. She'd banged her head more times than she wanted to count the past few months. But she'd been saving what they'd made in the spy games – no...information brokering and they should have enough to pay rent top-side. To keep them going she could start selling her fixer services and some of the devices she'd made. If Rhynn sold some drawings and paintings, they could make it work. She didn't like the idea of going top-side, it wasn't as safe, but the time would come sooner than she liked.

"You're quiet," Rhynn said as she finished the last of her pancakes.

"Sorry…just thinking. You know, we'll have to leave this place someday."

Rhynn grinned. "Why? Just because your head likes to play drums to my flute?" she teased.

"Ha-Ha…it is to laugh. Just worried that I'm going to slam my head one too many times and my brains will leak out my ears."

"Gross…but I doubt anyone will notice in the clothes you wear," Rhynn said with a grin.

"Ouch, little sister – that's harsh," she said giving her foot a playful kick. She lifted up the blanket behind her and pulled out the gifts. "I thought you might like to do something more than just drawing." The look of joy that lit up her sister's face let her know she'd done well.

Rhynn clapped her hands. "Thank you – thank you! I can't wait to try out my new paints. Can we go to the Presidium later?"

Elvie just blinked. "Of course – what kind of sister would I be if I got you something and then didn't help you to use it? Hmm? A rotten one – that's what." She sniffed each arm pit. "And I don't think I smell rotten."

Rhynn made a big to-do about sniffing. "Nope, you still smell like pumpkin pie." They'd taken their showers late last night and her sister loved her pumpkin pie gel. She, herself, preferred vanilla. Together they smelled like a delightful desert. "Stay there. I'll be right back." She jumped up from her table pillow and hurried through her "T" of the duct and hooked a left when it opened up. She reached behind the broken mirror and pulled out the gifts. She hurried back to the table and sat down, keeping the one without the bag behind her back. "I got you two gifts this year." She handed her the bag.

She looked at the bag that said Celisse on the side and looked at her sister. Celisse was a department store they couldn't begin to afford to go to. Her mouth fell open in shock when she pulled out the royal purple leather jacket. The leather was buttery soft and smelled like heaven. It was a loose, relaxed fit jacket with two hand pockets and several pockets in the inside lining. The cuffs at the wrists would keep the sleeves out of her way. Her favorite colors were royal purple and dark teal. It was perfect. "It's stunning…but how did you-"

Rhynn shrugged but had a big grin on her face. "Give the right man information he can't do without and you'd be surprised what he'd be willing to do."

Rhynn had a much better knack for information brokering than she did. "No doubt…and on that note," she pulled the case out of her pocket and rolled the four small balls onto the table, "I have something that will help you with your surveillance. I've already uploaded the program to your OT to remotely control them. Each of them is on a different frequency and can be controlled individually." She activated one of them and it rolled, its legs springing out. It swiveled its head to the left then right and then skittered across the table towards Rhynn.

"It's a spider!" she said as her hand flew to her mouth.

"Well, yes…but it's also a bug. It will stream live audio and video to your OT. It's small enough to go unnoticed and can hide just about anywhere.

"Oh my god, that's amazing!" She picked up the little spider and placed it on her palm. When it ran around in circles she laughed. She looked at her sister thoughtfully. "Have you considered selling these?"

Elvie shook her head. "No, I won't be responsible for my creations hurting people and bugs have the power to destroy lives. I know you will use them to help people, even if you make money from it. I will never trust others to do the same."

"Fair enough. I will definitely practice with them tonight. And there is one more thing I wanted to give you." She pulled the pillow out from behind her back and handed it, edge side, to her sister.

Elvie turned the pillow over and gasped as her heart fluttered. The little blue boy's face stared back at her. Well, she knew he was a drell now, but she hadn't then. She'd described him to Rhynn once and told her how much what he'd done for her had meant to her. And now she had him back. She could only imagine the time it took to sew each little stitch. She gently touched his teal colored cheek folds as a tear slipped down her own cheek. "It's beautiful."

"Are you crying? You never cry! I can't believe you're crying," she said in disbelief.

Elvie looked over at her sister. "Oh – hush. I thought he would be lost to me forever…now I have him back, just as I remembered him. Thank you, Rhynn. I can't tell you what this means to me."

Rhynn beamed her a smile. "Make sure you don't sit on his face – he probably won't appreciate that much…and if you do – don't fart," she said with a giggle.

"You're so gross, Rhynn. I have no intension of ever sitting on him much less _that_. He'll stay in my bed nice and safe…I'm only going to sleep with him - no sitting. I couldn't bear to risk strings."

"Sleeping with him only – with no risk of strings. Sounds safe enough. If I see any strings starting to form, I'll snip them quickly before they cause a nasty snag."

"Thanks, Rhynn – that's thoughtful," she said as she settled him against her pillow. "I'm sure he'd appreciate it as much as I do. Now, come on, let's get to the presidium while there is good light."

She took off her old jacket and pulled on her new one, the smell of leather surrounding her.

Rhynn eyed her critically. "You _are_ going to leave that hat here, right? It would look more ridiculous than usual with that jacket."

"Fine," Elvie said and pulled off her cap. She tossed it at the foot of her pallet and ran a brush through her hair. "Better?"

"Much," Rhynn said with a nod of approval. So that is what it took to get the damned hat off

She felt naked going up top without her cap; she hadn't been capless since shortly after she'd arrived on the Citadel…a time she didn't like to think about. She picked up the case that held the collapsed easel and paint supplies while Rhynn picked up the bag that held the canvas boards.

As they passed a taxi she stopped. "Come on. We'll splurge today – it's our birthday." She held the chit up to be scanned, when it beeped and the door slid up she settled in the seat. She noticed that the Presidium was a preprogrammed nav point. She locked in their destination and grinned as the skycar lifted off.

Once they reached the Presidium Rhynn walked around aimlessly trying to find the perfect spot, but nothing felt quite right to her. She turned to look at her sister and her eyes lit up. Behind her was a massive window where you could see the ships coming in. "There! That's the spot I've been looking for."

She picked a table not far from the window and took the case from her sister. She set the easel on a low setting so it wouldn't obstruct her view and started by painting the background while she still had good light.

After a couple of hours Elvie rose from the chair she'd been sitting in and moved to the window. "Will I be in your way?"

"No, I've already painted that part. You're fine." Better than fine. She began the strokes that would soon become her sister. She watched her sister raise her hand to the glass, a look of longing on her face as she saw the sleek black ship fly past the window with a light blue Oasis emblazoned on the side. Perfect. Now she knew just what she wanted the picture to look like.

"Did you see that ship?" she asked Rhynn.

"That I did," Rhynn replied with a grin as she added the ship's contours to her painting.

"I wonder what it looks like on the inside? Not that I'll ever know," she said with a wry grin.

"Maybe not…but sometimes the reality doesn't measure up to the dream. Right now, that ship is a stunning on the inside as your imagination wills it to be."

Elvie studied her sister for a moment. That was a very mature thing for her to say. She couldn't help but wonder if she'd done the wrong thing all those years ago by taking Rhynn in. She'd robbed her childhood from her and helped her grow up too fast. Maybe someone would have adopted her, given her a nice family and home where she could just be a kid. But she had been lonely and selfish. "You're right," she said as she moved to the table and resumed her seat. "Do you ever wonder what your life would have been like if I hadn't found you?"

Rhynn looked over at her sister with concern. "No," she said matter of fact. "I've never wondered that even once."

"You might have been adopted, had a new mother and father…siblings…"

She put down her brush and gripped her sister's hand. "Stop right there, Elvie. I had parents once, I don't remember them now, I only remember that it wasn't a home. I found that with you. I found love, acceptance, family…for the first time in my life I had a home. I belonged…and I have never once regretted taking your hand."

"Thank you – I guess I needed to hear that." She looked out the window as her sister resumed painting. Out of respect she wouldn't look at the painting until she was finished, but she had no doubt that she would paint as magnificently as she drew. After another hour she rose once more. Not that she had a hard time sitting still for long periods of time. "I'm going to get us a small lunch and a big dinner to take home."

She didn't worry so much about her sister being on her own. Rhynn had become good with a knife – a knife she always had on her and was fast on her feet. Plus, her sister was in the middle of the Presidium with patrolling csec officers. She looked at directional map and chose Apollo's.

She settled at a table and placed her to go order. She looked around while she waited and noticed a man in a blue military suit sitting at a table by himself, a forlorn, lost look on his face. She wasn't the type to just walk up to strange men and talk to them, but the look on his face pulled at her heart strings. She caught sight of a clean napkin on her table and the trash bin not too far behind him. She crumpled the napkin and headed towards the bin. She stumbled and fell briefly against him, slipped the dolphin in his pocket and apologized as she continued to the bin to toss away the trash.

David startled out of his thoughts as the little girl bumped him. She threw something in the trash and then walked back by him to sit at a table further down. He looked around but no one seemed to be with her. Wait…she'd bumped into him. His hand reached into his pocket to see if his credit chit was still there and it bumped into something that shouldn't have been in his pocket. He stared at the smooth, wooden dolphin that was a little larger in length than the palm of his hand. It looked like it had been painstakingly carved. He glanced up at the little girl who was pretending like nothing happened.

He looked back down at the dolphin and turned it over. The name Elvie was engraved in script on its belly; there was also what appeared to be a tiny slot for a chip and a button. He pushed the button and blinked when holo pictures were projected from the dolphin's blow-hole. He set the dolphin on the table; it balanced on the tip of its flattened tail and a flat bottomed plum of water that sprayed up off a rock, looking like it was frozen in mid-jump. He smiled when he saw the little girl making faces, each one sillier than the last. He glanced back over at the little girl and noticed her skin had turned red. Likely, she didn't intend to include the picture chip.

He rose from the table and motioned at a chair at the girl's table. "Do you mind if I have a seat, Elvie?" he asked, hazarding a guess.

She bit her lip and then nodded. "I'm not staying long; I'm just waiting for my order."

David settled himself in the chair across from her. "That's fine, child. I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me. Most folks never bother to notice or care if someone is hurting or needs help. They look through you…if they look at all. But you didn't do that. You showed a compassion most only pretend to have and you gave me just what I needed…a smile. I am David," he said as he held out his hand.

She took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "I'm Elvie, as you guessed. And no, I didn't intend to leave that chip in there. I used the chip to test the viewer to make sure it functioned properly." She had been going to sell it, but when she saw him she knew he needed it more. "I honestly thought I'd have my order and be gone before you found it. I had wanted it to be an anonymous surprise."

David grinned. She was a young girl with a big heart. "I'm glad it didn't work out that way. It was a sweet surprise and I'm glad I was able to meet the giver. And consider your dinner on me."

Her mouth opened in surprise and she shook her head. "David – no. I didn't give you that gift in hopes of something in return. I gave it to you because you needed it more than I did."

He chuckled. "I'm not buying your dinner because of the gift; I'm buying it because it's your birthday. Since it _is_ your birthday you have to accept my gift. It's a law."

She rolled her eyes and snorted. "Huh…rubbish. And how did you know it was my birthday?"

He leaned forward and reached behind her to gently pull the sign off her back."This gave it away," he said holding up the 'Birthday Girl' sign.

Her face fell into her hands. "Oh my god. I'm going to kill her. I can't believe she did that to me."

Several staff members came over to the table with her bagged order and a small cake with a candle in it. She turned bright red when they began to sing happy birthday to her. She was even more embarrassed when David grinned and joined in singing the song. When it came to an end they returned to the kitchens after scanning his chit.

David watched her just stare at the candle. "What are you waiting for?"

"The floor to open up and swallow me whole," she admitted as she rubbed her stinging cheeks.

David tilted her chin up. "It's not that bad, child. I'll tell you what – when it's my birthday I will let you slap a sign on my back saying birthday boy and parade me around and have the last laugh. Does that sound fair?"

"Yeah," she said with a wry grin. "You won't even be here."

He drummed his fingers on the table a moment. "Tell you what; I'll make it a promise. Do you have an OT?" When she held hers up he aimed his at hers to share contact details. "One way or another I will be here on my birthday and I will gladly let you embarrass me. Deal?"

"Deal," she said making a wish that he would keep his promise and then blew out the candle. She slid one of the forks on the plate towards him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Again, she'd surprised him. She was far too mature for her age. And for some reason he found himself telling her. "I just go word that my wife - ex-wife was married today."

She placed a hand over his. "I'm sorry; I imagine that would be difficult to deal with."

He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and then took hold of the fork and slid it into the cake. "I knew it was coming. Military life can be hard on a marriage. She chose to stay at home rather than move around every few years. We rarely saw each other. In all honestly, our marriage had been over for some time, we just never bothered to do anything about it until she found someone that would be there for her."

"If I married someone in the military, I'd want to go with them. There's so much to see and experience out there. Someday, I'll be out there and experience it for myself, even if I have to join the military to do it. Did you have any children, David?"

He frowned. "No, we didn't. I mean, I wanted children - I always thought there'd be time later. But it seems time has a way of getting away from you if you aren't careful. And in hindsight, it was for the best that we didn't, divorce can be more painful to the children involved than the adults. What about you?"

She grinned. "No, I'm not divorced - not even married, come to think of it…and I don't have any children yet either, unless you count my little sister – the sign planter."

David laughed, he couldn't help himself. "You might want to put off getting married a few years – and if you are lucky you'll never know divorce. But I meant your parents." He noticed her cheek ticked and he wondered what she was thinking, because he doubted she was about to tell him the truth.

She tucked her fork into the cake and took another bite. She liked him, she did. But she couldn't tell him the truth. She couldn't risk losing what little she had. "My parents never divorced, but they are busy people." Busy being dead.

David nodded. He knew there was something more going on. "Do you want me to help you carry your dinner home?" he asked when they finished the cake.

She blinked. Nope. Not going to happen. "Thank you for the thought, but there's no need. I'm not going home just yet. I'm going to hang out with my sister awhile longer before we head home." She rose and slipped the bag of food over her arm. "When is your birthday, David?"

"June 8th, so expect to see me then," he told her.

"I'll hold you to that. It was good meeting you, David. See you in June." She hurried off before he could ask any more questions.

He ran a hand over his close cut hair. "You'll see me sooner than that, child." Something was wrong and he intended to find out what it was. He allowed her to get ahead and followed. He wasn't concerned if she got away, he had her frequency and could locate her on his OT if need be.

-BREAK TWO-

Her sister was already packing up by the time she'd returned. One thing she didn't see was her painting. "Did it not turn out well?" she asked as she set the bag of food on the table and handing her sister her lunch. The excited shine in her sister's eyes told her something big was up.

Rhynn grinned and held up the credit chit. "Ten thousand credits. Do you hear me, Elvie? He bought the painting for ten thousand credits!"

She took the chit, scanned it and then sat hard in the chair. "Who did?" she asked hoarsely, her lunch forgotten.

"The owner of that ship you loved. And guess what he looks just like your blue boy! Well – except bigger. He doesn't look much like a boy…but still, what are the odds?"

For just a moment she'd wanted to hope. "Practically nill, the boy I knew didn't look rich and he was with salarians. But, I am curious about the man that owns that ship and why he spent so much on the painting. Not that it wasn't good – I've no doubt it was, but that's a lot of money for a painting from an unknown artist. Which way did he go –to his ship?"

"Nope," she said with a shake of her head. "That way," she said pointing towards the right.

"I'll meet you at home. There are a few things I need to do, but I'll be back before 8pm with dinner." Her sister had enough to carry back without adding a big bag of food.

"Better be…it's Monday," Rhynn said with a grin. "Good luck finding him…but if you hurry you might get to him before he gets on the elevator."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She grabbed the bag food and took off at a run, her lunch left behind on the table forgotten. She was out of breath by the time she turned the corner and saw the elevator door closing. She pulled a tiny ball from her pocket and threw it at the elevator. She grinned when it rolled into the elevator before the door closed. She flipped on her OT, looked around until she saw his foot. That would do. Her bug crawled up the side of his shoe and latched onto the rim. With her bug firmly attached she walked over to a bench near a potted tree and sat down, placing the food next to the arm of the bench.

She realized quickly that she would have to do a bit of calibrating to the bugs sensor to make up for the motion, because the man's fast pace and the camera's angel was making her stomach rebel. So instead of watching the camera feed, she instead watched the little red dot on the map. The Silversun Strip. Obviously the man did have a lot of money. She was glad she didn't follow him; she'd have been carted away on sight…if they saw her.

Once he finally slowed down she pulled up the camera feed again. From what she could see it looked like a hotel suite. She moved off his shoe and watched him put the painting over a fireplace mantle. She zoomed in on the painting, the angle was off, but it was clearly of her staring out the window at the Oasis. A moment in time captured on canvas. The man must really love his ship.

She watched him pull his jacket off and drape it neatly across the chair. She raised the camera up and her heart turned over in her chest. He did look like her little blue boy. The coloring was the same, but he looked older than her blue boy would have been. Perhaps the coloring was common or he was a relative. Hard to know. When he sat down at a desk and pulled out a datapad she moved in for a closer look.

There was a sudden movement and she backed up, but everything went dark. It happened faster than a blink. Had he stepped on her bug? After a moment there was a slight haze of light, but it was coming from below her. Black met the haze all the way around. His face, much closer, slowly came into view as the black lifted. She took a quick look around. Ah…a coffee cup had been placed over her bug and paper had been slid underneath. She was now sitting on his desk. She backed up quickly, but he'd picked her up and she could see little besides his blue eye.

At first he thought he'd captured a spider and wasn't quite sure what to do with it. But when he lifted the cup he realized it was a bug, alright, but not a spider. It was, in fact, rather ingenious. When he picked it up between his thumb and forefinger his first thought had been to crush it, but he found he couldn't. He was drawn to its simplistic look but obviously intricate design. He turned the bug upside down and peered at its belly. Elvie was engraved in tiny script.

A brief smile came to his lips as a memory that had never left him flitted through his mind of a little girl so very long ago. A little girl that carved L.V. in everything she'd left behind for him to find. Logically, he knew this wasn't her. Yes, she'd escaped onto the Citadel when they had a lay-over, but her name began with an L. That little girl had haunted him ever since. He rubbed his sore shoulder. So much so that he'd had those initials inked on his shoulder in a metallic golden brown, similar to the color of her hair. And that is what had prompted him to purchase the painting. The girl staring out the window had the same color of hair as the little girl he'd come to care about so many years ago.

He placed the bug on his palm and studied it a moment. It ran a circle around his palm and looked down as if trying to decide if it should make the jump to the desk. He wasn't sure what the spy intended to find out, but they would be sadly disappointed. He always used a dampening field when he spoke to someone, even over a secure line. And he always scanned for bugs, so he would have found this one even if he had not seen it.

"Did you hope to learn trade secrets?" he asked the little bug. "You've gone to a lot of trouble and would have learned nothing, even had I not seen you."

The little bug turned around, its tiny focal lens rose up to view his face. He blinked when the lens moved left and right as if shaking its head. Intriguing. Then it was a live feed and the stalker was actively listening. "So if you did not come for trade secrets why are you here?"

He watched two legs come up and it skittered to the left and the right and back again, bobbing. Was it dancing or shrugging? Of course, what had he been thinking? It had no way of answer his question. He needed to find a better way to communicate. "Are you salarian?" It shook its head. "Asari?" Again, the head shake. "Human?" The lens rose up and down. Human then. "Are you male?" A head shake. Human female. "Are you a reporter?" A head shake. "A spy?" Another head shake, of course. Who would admit to being a spy? He grinned, set the bug down on his desk and flipped on his OT, setting it to human so she could decipher the alphabet. He laid his arm on the desk. "Then tell me why you are here."

The bug looked at the OT briefly and then jumped onto his arm. It waved a tiny leg at the English language and he set that function. Since the bug was too tiny to interface with the OT he pulled out his datapad and watched at it pointed to letters. Y-o-u _b-o-u-g-h-t_m-y_s-i-s-t-e-r-'-s_p-a-i-n-t-i-n-g. Interesting. He wondered if she was the girl at the window.

"Why do you care?" Y-o-u_p-a-i-d_a_l-o-t_o-f_m-o-n-e-y_f-o-r_i-t. W-h-y? A pale blue browridge rose. "My reasons are my own, but it is a stunning painting and worth every credit to me." C-a-n_I_s-e-e_i-t? So she didn't even have the chance to see what her sister had been working on before he bought it. He rose carefully so that the bug did not tumble off his arm. When he stood in front of the painting he lifted his arm level to the mantle. "Are you the girl in the painting?" he asked quietly. The bug turned to face him after studying the painting a moment longer. Its camera rose up and down.

He returned to the desk and lowered his arm to rest on it. "Why did you want to meet the buyer?"

M-y_r-e-a-s-o-n-s_a-r-e_m-y_o-w-n. He laughed. "Fair enough. Can you scan my frequency?" The tiny lens moved up and down and then turned towards his OT. W-h-y? "So I can show you where the painting is placed when I get home. Every artist has the right to see what happens to their work," he threw in to hedge his odds. I_w-i-l-l_s-e-n-d_y-o-u_h-e-r_f-r-e-q-u-e-n-c-y. That wasn't what he wanted, but it would work. "That will do." When the bug turned back to face his OT he grinned. If anyone scanned him or linked with his OT it did an automatic back-trace. He would have her frequency, even if she didn't want him to.

A little red light blinked. "I have received it. Thank you. I want you to know that I am intrigued by your design. It is very sophisticated for what it is." The bug's legs slid in and a little ball rolled around before the legs popped out again and one leg bent forward making it look like it was bowing. It truly was remarkable. He could use a mind like that at Teiner Tech. If he didn't hire her she could very well end up a worthy rival someday.

"Like you, I am an inventor and I would like the meet the mind behind by this ingenious bug." The little bug stilled and then returned to his OT. W-h-y? "I seldom get to meet anyone that shares my passion. Is it so wrong to want to be friends with someone that has similar interests?" Friends. He didn't have any. The only friend he'd ever made slipped through his fingers years ago. He wasn't in a business that could afford to trust anyone enough to get close to them. It was also why he avoided females. He didn't want pretty lies and greedy hands. He didn't need that in his life. But she intrigued him. She was obviously intelligent and had proven to be witty with both the bug's physical responses as well as her words. That she reminded him of someone else was just an added bonus.

Her silence made him think she would refuse him. It didn't matter if she did. He had her frequency locked; she could not hide from him. I_a-m_a-t_a_b-e-n-c-h_ n-e-a-r_t-h-e_e-l-e-v-a-t-o-r_y-o-u_f-i-r-s-t_g-o-t_i-n-t-o_a-f-t-e-r_p-u-r-c-h-a-s-i-n-g_t-h-e_p-a-i-n-t-i-n-g. "I will be there shortly." He flipped off his OT and laid his hand on the desk for the bug to hop onto his palm. When it curled into a ball he slipped it into his pocket and headed back to the Presidium.

-BREAK FOUR-

Nerves hit her once he was on his way to her. She got up and began to pace. She'd wanted to meet him simply because he looked like her little blue boy, but that was a ridiculous reason to meet a man you didn't know. He was wealthy and educated; she was just a lowly duct rat trying to survive. He said he wanted a friend and that had tugged at her heartstrings. Outside of her sister and possibly David, she had no friends. She did jobs for people, but she never let them get close to her. She couldn't bear to put her or her sister at risk. Would she put them at risk? No, surely not. He didn't live here; he'd be gone again in a few days. And if they did become friends, they would be long distance friends, which meant she and her sister would remain safe.

She settled back down on the bench with her heart feeling a little lighter, but the nerves remained. If he laughed at her lack of education or ideas it would shatter her, because it would feel like the little blue boy was laughing at her and she couldn't bear that. Until she found a sister he had been her only companion. His remember smile her only comfort. He gave her strength when she didn't have any left. If she took something she pretended he'd left it for her to find and she would leave something she'd made in return, just like the game they'd played on the ship.

When he stepped around the corner she rose in shock, her hand fluttered to her heart. She knew he looked like her little blue boy, but in person….emotion flooded through her and knees gave out. She didn't even realize she was falling until he caught her.

He wasn't sure why her legs gave out, but he was glad he had reached her in time. He'd scooped her into his arms and settled her on his lap when he sat down. He could see the little girl in her if he tried, he could smell her too, but he knew it had to be his mind playing tricks on him because that was what he wanted to see and smell. Humans changed so much as they aged. He felt her arms slip around his neck to hold him tight and his throat tightened with emotion. He hadn't been hugged since he was a very small boy, before the clan raid had destroyed everything he knew. He hadn't even known he missed being hugged. Or maybe it was just her and who she reminded him of. He held her back, one hand rhythmically slipping through the long, silky waves of hair, something he'd wanted to do with that little girl. He had wondered what it would have felt like. Now he knew.

Without thought her head raised to kiss his cheek, but he must have turned to look at her because her lips found his instead. In a surreal daze she felt his hand slide up to cup the back of her head as his lips moved against hers with a tingly, pleasant sensation. Her eyes flew open when he pulled back and she could feel the warmth of his breath against her skin. She blinked when she realized she was staring into his beautiful blue eyes and holding him tight. She could feel heat flush into her face and she scooted off his lap and onto the bench. "I'm sorry." She shook her head and covered her face with her hands. She wished the floor would open up and swallow her. "You must think I'm an idiot – none of that is like me."

He didn't get a sense that she was playing him and she was too young to even know those games. But that didn't stop his body from responding to the touch of her lips. She was his first kiss and he had not known it would be like that. He had wanted to taste her, but he knew she wasn't ready – despite the urges of his body, he wasn't sure he was ready either. He gently pushed her hands away and turned her chin to look at him. "I don't think you're an idiot - I think you are an incredibly intelligent girl." He withdrew the ball from his pocket and placed it on her palm, curling her fingers over it. "As for the kiss… it was my first and I was caught up in it too," he admitted.

Her gaze slid down to his perfectly shaped lips and her fingers rose to touch hers. The pleasant tingles were fading. Like her little blue boy he made her feel alive. "Oh my god, I have a crush on you," she murmured. As soon as the words left her mouth she wanted to shove them back in. She jumped up, slipped the ball in her pocket and grabbed her bag of food. "I should go." She'd embarrassed herself enough for the day.

He could neither smell nor taste any fear in her pheromones. She wasn't leaving because she was afraid of him she was leaving because she was embarrassed and she had nothing to be embarrassed about. He didn't understand what she meant by crush, so her sentence didn't make much sense, but it was clearly what had embarrassed her. He rose and took her bag. "We need to talk – but not here, someone is watching us." He had felt the heat of someone's gaze but could not find where it was coming from. Clever stalker. He held his hand out to her. "Will you come with me?"

She didn't even have to think about it, she still had plenty of time to get home. She placed her hand in his with a grin. And like the children they still were they ran all the way to the elevator.

When the elevator door closed he programmed in their destination and flipped on his OT. He looked up the word crush that had seemed so out of place in her sentence. His lips tugged into a grin and he flipped off his OT. Crush. He would never look at that word quite the same again. She was nothing like the girls and women that flirted with him. Maybe because she was too young to understand flirting, but she was refreshingly honest, direct, intelligent, daring, witty and he found her endearingly charming. If he was smart he'd run and never look back, but he knew he wouldn't. He hadn't felt like this since that little girl. He didn't want to lose them both.

He noticed the color heighten in her cheeks when she held out her hand to him. She was obviously embarrassed, but it didn't stop her. He took it without hesitation. When her fingers laced between his it was a strange sensation, but one he found he liked. "Do you need to com your parents and let them know you'll be a little late with dinner?"

She shook her head. "No, I certainly don't need to com my parents," she said with a grin. Hard to com the dead. "I'm not expected back until 8pm with dinner, so I have time." They stepped out of the elevator to an area of the Citadel that she'd never been before. The increase of wealth was evident everywhere she looked and the further they went the wealthier the area became. "What brings you to the Citadel?"

"I had two reasons for coming. For one, I'd hoped to run into an old friend, but I've found little to go on…I'm not even sure if she's still here." Or if she was even alive. That thought pained his heart. He hoped she was doing well somewhere. "The other reason is financial. I've purchased a hotel and will be renovating it."

"Good for you. That sounds exciting. I can't wait to see it." She closed her eyes and turned her head to hide her embarrassment. "I'm sorry, that was presumptuous of me. Don't mind my mouth, it gets carried away sometimes."

He pulled her to a stop. He was careful not to knock her with the bag of food as he turned her head to look at him. "I find I am rather fond of that mouth." He lowered his head to graze his lips against hers. "There was no presumption." he said as he straitened. "I want to show it you."

She raised her free hand to her lips when they resumed walking. The tingly sensation was back. "Good," she said with a nod of her head. "I'm glad of both."

"Both?" he asked curiously.

She smiled up at him. "I'm glad you want to show me your hotel – I'm excited for you. And I'm glad you are fond of my mouth." Her gaze slid down to his too perfect lips. "Because my mouth is fond of yours. You make my lips tingle when you kiss me."

He released an unsteady breath and his hand tightened on hers. That direct honesty of hers was going to bring him to his knees. "Then I can assure you I intend to kiss you often."

It didn't even occur to her that kissing him might be considered inappropriate, all she knew was that he made her feel alive. "You will?" She cleared her throat. "I'll hold you to that." She blinked when they stepped out of another elevator onto the Sunset Strip. Dazzling neon signs and colored lights were everywhere. "Wow – this is…uh…"

"Too much?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah…just a little bit," she said as she pinched her fingers to about an inch apart.

He pointed across the open divider. "That will be my hotel."

She looked over to where he was pointing and tried not to cringe, but knew she failed. There were bright neon signs down the building that read 'Love Shack', with large pillows and hearts all around it. "I assume you are investing a lot to make it – er…presentable?"

He chuckled. "You are not fond of the Love Shack?" he teased.

Her eyes were drawn back to the awful sign as if staring at an impending crash. "If there was love in those walls, I would be okay with that – but that doesn't look like love to me. That's just hideous. I can't imagine the mindset of anyone that would take someone they cared about there." That's when it dawned on her. She had seen a lot of things over the years at night, none of which love had anything to do with. Her cheeks pinkened. "I see – that place was not meant for love."

"No…no it wasn't," he said with a sigh. "But I'm redesigning it inside and out. I haven't made a final decision on the name yet, but I can guarantee you it will be classy. Nothing will be left to remind anyone of what it used to be."

"It would seem you have your work cut out for you…I cannot wait to see it when it's finished."

"Would you like to join me for the first walk-though after it's finished?"

"Of course I -" her lips spread into a slow, wide grin. "Only if you promise to kiss me on every floor."

"There will be a lot of floors," he said softly.

She grabbed his shirt with her free hand and pulled him to her. "Trying to back out, Tayln?"

His eyes narrowed. "Never. And what happens when we get to my suite at the top?"

She cocked a brow, surprised he hadn't caught on yet. "Then you will have to kiss me in every room. That's how this works."

"I like how this works," he murmured and brushed his lips over hers. He backed up and gave her hand a tug. "This way. We're almost there." He led her to into the hotel's lobby and then into an elevator.

She pulled him over to the glass as they rose. She peered down watching the ground get further away. "I've never been in a glass elevator. It's exhilarating."

He looked at their reflection in the glass. If someone had told him when he woke up this morning that he would meet a girl that would bowl him off his feet, he wouldn't have believed them. Only one girl had ever had this effect on him before and he felt a pang of guilt as if he was betraying her in some way. But she was the one that had left him. Maybe it was time to let her go.

The elevator chimed softly when it reached his floor. "We're here," he said as he stood in front of the scanner. When his biometrics were read the door slid open. "Occupant two," he stated and pulled her over to the scanner.

She tried not to blink as the red beam scanned her eye.

"Occupant two accepted," confirmed the mechanical voice.

"You have the whole floor to yourself?" she asked in surprise as she followed him in. It was nicer than anything she'd ever seen. It was obvious there were a lot of credits dumped into this room.

He grinned. "It cuts down on noisy neighbors." He led her into the kitchen and released her hand to put her food in the sani-warm, so that it didn't go bad. He poured them each a glass of juice and carried it out to the front room. He lowered himself to the sofa. When she joined him he handed her a glass. "Be warned…it's sweet."

She took a small sip. "Ooh – wow…it is. What is it?"

He took another sip and placed the glass on the table. "It's gorbol berry juice. Apparently, drell on Kahje use the berries to sweeten just about everything. And since I'm drell, so must I." He chuckled. "I've never even been to Kahje."

"Really?" she asked in surprise. She'd hacked into the archives and read how they'd been rescued by the hanar. From what she understood they were the only surviving drell. "Were you born here then?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "I was born on Rakhana."

That was surprising. "I thought there were no surviving drell left on Rakhana."

"There are some," he said with a somber voice. "The clans turned on each other, fighting over scarce resources. But there are survivors. At least there were the last time I was there."

"How did you get off of Rakhana – I mean, if you want to talk about it. I know it's personal." She wished she hadn't asked – it was too personal.

He took her hand and raised it to his lips. "It's okay. I don't mind. Another clan raided ours in the night. We weren't ready for it. None of my family survived the raid. I barely made it out. I wandered the desert for weeks, trying to survive on whatever I could find. I thought I'd finally lost my mind and was seeing things when a ship landed. But it was real. A group of salarian scientists had landed to take toxicity samples and I stowed away on their ship. When I was discovered, they took me in. They encouraged my need to learn…to take things apart…to build and here I am – Tayln Nikyrian Teiner – young, billionaire tech mogul in the flesh, are you impressed?" he teased.

"Oh, hush," she said and gave his ribs a poke. She'd heard of Teiner Tech, but she hadn't been aware that was who he was. "'My name is Ozymandias, king of kings: Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair!' And I am simply Elvie, queen of the stickmen."

She honestly didn't seem the slightest bit impressed by his name or his money. She just saw him as Tayln, a guy that made her lips tingle and a guy she had a crush on. A normal guy she felt comfortable enough to be herself around. "I think I prefer Tayln to Ozymandias…it's easier to say. But I don't quite understand what you mean by _queen of stickmen_."

She laughed and curled up against his side. When his arm came around her she snuggled into him. It felt good to be held. "I can thank my sister for that title. When we were younger she didn't think she'd ever be as good as me, but I told her we were all good at different things. She didn't have to be good at what I enjoyed doing. Then I started naming off things that she was better at than me. Like cooking – don't think of having me cook you something, not if you value your belly," she warned. "She was better than me at writing...good luck reading anything I write by hand. She was better than me at drawing…but I told her I could draw a mean stickman…she laughed and called me queen of the stickmen. So, that's how I earned my title," she explained.

"And it is an impressively lofty title," he said as he kissed the side of her head.

"You missed my lips – that's not well done of you, Tayln."

"You are quite right," he said and pulled her onto his lap. He turned her so her back rested against the sofa's arm and captured her lips. He groaned when her fingertips caressed his sensitive cheek folds. His lips parted with the need to taste her, but he pulled back instead. "How old are you?" He wasn't a good judge of human age, but he knew she was young.

"Eleven," she said quietly. "How old are you?"

He released a ragged breath. Eleven. He knew humans considered that to be young. He would wait. "You don't act like a child."

"So everyone keeps telling me. I don't know how to act any different than I am. I'm just me. And you never answered me. How old are you?"

"I'm Fourteen and I'll wait."

Only fourteen - that did surprise her. He looked much older. "I thought you were much older."

He grinned. "I hear that a lot. Seems we have that in common too. But it doesn't matter, I'll wait."

"Wait for what?"

"For you to get older."

"Why does that matter?" She wasn't sure she liked the direction this was going. She hated it when people thought she was incapable of something because of her age.

He drew his fingertips down her cheek. "When you're older I'll be able to kiss you the way I want to kiss you," he admitted.

Now that made her curious. "How do you want to kiss me?"

He looked down at her lips, slightly swollen from his kisses. When her tongue peeked out to dampen them he bit back a groan. "I want to taste you. But I'll wait."

He could do that? You tasted with your tongue, but she hadn't realized that could be a part of kissing. What she'd seen late in the nights had little to do with kissing and more to do with mating like dogs and cats, of which she'd seen lots of times as well. She had little interest in mating, because the grunts she'd heard didn't seem at all pleasant, but the kissing idea intrigued her and made her wonder what he tasted like.

She moved her hand further down his irresistibly soft cheek and grazed her thumb across his lips. Something he'd done to her that sent pleasant shivers down her spine. When the tip of his tongue slipped out to taste her thumb more sweet shivers slid down her spine and a tingle in her breasts. She knew men liked breasts, she'd seen them squeeze and kiss them and she wished hers were bigger because she was curious what that felt like. The night ladies seemed to like that. She wasn't completely flat like her sister anymore, but she didn't consider them anything a man would want yet. Her hand slid to the back of his neck and she pulled him closer. "Will you kiss my breasts when they get bigger?"

He released a heavy breath and tightened his grip on her as more blood poured into his groin, "Yes," he said in a voice he barely recognized. He drew in her pheromones across the sensitive glands at the back of his mouth. She wasn't ready yet. Her lips found his and moved against them suggestively, something he realized he taught her. And then she was caressing his cheek folds, when her fingers discovered a marking gland pleasure shot through him and groan slipped past his lips in a pant.

As soon as his lips parted she slipped her tongue past them to taste him. She flicked his tongue and tasted the sweet of the gorbol berries but also something slightly spicy, similar to cinnamon. She slid her tongue along his wanting more of the taste. She felt a tremor run through his body and with a groan he pulled her against the hard muscles of his chest and took over the kiss. As his tongue moved against hers it sent pleasure sparks through her body.

She moved to straddle his lap in a need to be closer to him. She could feel the hard part of him in this position, but she had no interest in that. Those things looked funny and were the cause of the disgusting grunting. What she wanted was the feel of his hands and the pleasure his lips and tongue gave her.

When the urge to grind against her became unbearable he pulled back and dropped his forehead to hers, his breath coming in short, harsh pants. He knew she could feel the trembling of his body, but there was little he could do about that. While he could taste the change in her pheromones, she still wasn't ready for him. And he was okay with that. He was glad for it, truth be told, because he doubted he would be able to stop himself from making love to her if she was ready for him and he wanted what they had to have time to grow deeper before they took the next step. "You are too young to be kissing me like that," he teased.

-BREAK FIVE-

That set her off like nothing else could. She pulled back and started poking his chest hard. "Tayln Nikyrian Teiner – don't you ever say those words to me again!" She poked him harder. "I have spent my whole life proving I could do what needed to be done and age had nothing to do with it. I am not my age – I am me! Deal. With. It."

Her fiery beauty had left him breathless and by the time she yanked him to her, he wasn't quite sure who started the kiss or if they'd met in the middle. But she poured her fire and passion into the kiss and it was all he could do to keep his hands from drifting lower, keep his sanity intact and his control in check.

She pulled back, none to steady to look him in the eyes. "I love the way you taste." She leaned forward and drew her tongue along a soft grove in his cheek folds. It slid over a small lump and she explored it with the tip of her tongue. She could feel the grip of his hands tighten and felt the tremor that coursed through him. He liked what she was doing. She moaned when a small burst of cinnamon lit up her tongue. Sweet mother that tasted good. She locked her arms around his neck and drew the small lump between her lips and into the heat of her mouth. She suckled it like a piece of candy and was rewarded with small bursts of deliciousness. She felt him moving against her, heard his cries of pleasure but it was secondary to the sweet explosions in her mouth.

The caress of her tongue had sent spirals of pleasure through his body, but the floor had dropped out from under him when she drew upon his gland. He was lost to the waves of pleasure, unable to keep from moving against her until her suction and the feel of her against him catapulted him over the edge into an ecstasy he didn't think possible. His mouth found hers, hungry with need as the last of his seed was spent against his belly. This wasn't how he pictured his first release. But he was glad it was in her arms.

On Rakhana, drell his age were usually married with children. Their lives tended to be harsh and brief. Drell near her age were looking for their future mates, mates that would awaken their bodies to pleasure. "Are you all right?" he asked gently. At first he feared she had milked a venom gland, but the smell of him on her left no doubt that she had milked a marking gland – a gland that produced nothing until a mate was found. He knew his body would have eventually awakened on its own and he thought that was what had happened, but the gland she had milked had proven it went deeper than that. She was his mate and now she had marked herself as his. The fluids in his marking glands were even now infusing her cells to be reproduced. She wasn't drell and she didn't know what she'd done. He would not use that as a hold over her. The choice to be with him was still hers to make. But he had no intension of letting her walk out of his life.

She rested her head against his chest and could feel the wild slamming of his heart, her own a near match. That last kiss had made her all shaky inside. She raised her head to kiss the hidden gland. "You are delicious. I can still taste you and it makes me feel all warm inside."

A smile pulled at one corner of his mouth. Then she had not realized the pleasure she had just given him. That was for the best. Perhaps, someday he would tell her, but she was too curious and determined to learn everything for him to enlighten her any further than he already had. "I feel it too," he said as he kissed her forehead.

She wasn't naïve. She knew he wasn't here to stay, that he would leave soon to get back to his life. Her heart ached at the thought – losing him like she lost the little blue boy that he reminded her of. "Tayln?"

"Yes?" he asked softly.

She cleared her throat. "Will you still be my friend after you leave?" She didn't want to lose him, even if she could no longer kiss him.

"What?" He was stunned by her words until he realized she didn't know what she meant to him and he couldn't tell her the full extent of it yet. He kissed her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks and her lips. "Do you think I intend to let you slip away so easily?"

"I'm not naïve, Tayln. I know you will have to leave soon – go back to your life. There will be other girls for you to kiss. I just – I don't want to lose you even if I can't kiss you anymore. I still want to be a part of your life, even if it's just a small part." She wiped the stupid tear off her cheek. "I don't want to lose you as a friend."

His heart squeezed in pain. He didn't want to think about leaving. He wanted to tell her he wasn't going anywhere, but that would be a lie. She was right; he would have to go back to his life. And he knew at her age her parents would never let her come with him. He wanted to tell her she was his mate - that no one else could turn his head, but again – he couldn't. She was human and that meant she was still too young to think about what having a mate meant. He wanted her to choose him when the time came. He cupped her face between his hands. "Just because you were the first girl I ever kissed - that doesn't mean there will be others. Have you considered you might just be the only girl I want to kiss? Do you think me so fickle with my affection? Elvie, know this - you are the first…the last…the only girl I will ever kiss - until you tell me you no longer want me," he added quickly, he did not wish to scare her or make her feel trapped by his declaration. And even though he didn't want to think about it, he knew that time could very well lead her to someone else. For him, that could not happen. She was already imprinted on his body or his glands would have been empty. She was his mate; the only way that could change would be when his body finally accepted the mate bond was broken – if it did. Such bonds were rarely broken.

His words gave her hope. She didn't like the jealousy she felt when she thought of him kissing other girls. "And if I choose to keep you?"

He grazed his thumb across her cheek. "Then I belong to only you."

Belong? As in owner? Possession? "You are not a _thing_ , Tayln. You can't belong to me or anyone."

He swallowed his chuckle. He did not want her to think he was laughing at her. But she didn't quite understand. "That's not how I see it, Elvie. I'm not saying I'm an object that has an owner, but when two people care enough about each other, they become one. They belong to each other. I'm yours, you're mine. It's not about possession…it's about a sense of intimacy and attachment."

That made belong sound beautiful rather than ugly. "And you are willing to give yourself to me – the queen of the stickmen?"

He grinned. "I would be willing to give myself to you completely – If you would be _my_ queen of the stickmen."

He would be hers. She wouldn't lose him. She brushed her lips against his.

 _One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly,_ _  
_ _To put it mildly it was love at first sight._ _  
_ _He smiled, she smiled and they knew right away,_ _  
_ _This was the day they'd waited for all their lives._ _  
_ _For a moment the whole world revolved_ _  
_ _Around one boy, and one girl…_

She leaned in and her lips clung to his. "I'm yours…" she murmured against him.

The words she's sung to him filled his heart with warmth. But it was those last two words that meant the most to him. He hugged her to him. "That's all I needed to hear." He knew she may not always feel that way about him…that she could still find someone else. Humans did not mate for life as drell did. But for now, until he could wed her, he was content. "I didn't know you could sing."

She grinned. "There is much about me that time will reveal." She just hoped he took it well.

"I am eager to learn everything about you." He gave a brief peck on the lips. "If you will excuse me a moment I need to - visit the facilities."

She swatted his butt playfully as he rose. "Don't take too long – I might get bored," she teased. When he disappeared up the circular stairs into what she thought might be his bedroom she glanced at her OT. She still had a little time, though she would have to leave soon in order to make the long walk back home.

She rose from the sofa. Behind the living room area was the kitchen and dining room connected by a door. The table set was elegant, the chairs padded. She couldn't imagine eating as such a table. What if she spilled something on it? She moved back towards the living room. She passed a small atrium on the right that had a door leading out to a landing pad and continued through the living area to the large, grand piano in the right corner. She wished Rhynn could see this. She ran her finger along the wood's cool, satin finish and then softly touched the keys. She sat down on the bench and ran her fingers over the keys. She started humming a song and let it flow through to her fingers. She closed her eyes and focused on the song, letting the melody fill her.

 _One hand reaches out  
And pulls a lost soul from harm  
While a thousand more go unspoken for  
They say what good have you done  
By saving just this one  
It's like whispering a prayer  
In the fury of a storm_

 _And I hear them saying you'll never change things  
And no matter what you do it's still the same thing  
But it's not the world that I am changing  
I do this so this world will know  
That it will not change me_

 _This heart still believes  
The love and mercy still exist  
While all the hatred rage and so many say  
That love is all but pointless in madness such as this  
It's like trying to stop a fire  
With the moisture from a kiss_

 _And I hear them saying you'll never change things  
And no matter what you do it's still the same thing  
But it's not the world that I am changing  
I do this so this world will know  
That it will not change me_

 _As long as one heart still holds on  
Then hope is never really gone_

 _I hear them saying you'll never change things  
And no matter what you do it's still the same thing  
But it's not the world that I am changing  
I do this so this world we know  
Never changes me_

 _What I do is so  
This world will know  
That it will not change me…_

She let the last notes slip from her fingers and jumped when she felt his hands settle on her shoulders. She started to lean back against him but jumped up instead. "I'm sorry. I had no right to touch it. I – it was pretty…" she could feel the heat blooming in her cheeks.

Tayln shook his head to clear her confusing words. "Why would you apologize for playing the piano? I certainly don't play it – and that is what it's here for."

"I don't know how to play the piano," she said with a shake of her head. "It's pretty and expensive – I had no right to touch it. I might have broken it."

He lowered the piano's top and picked her up to sit her on it, which put her at more of equal height to him. He settled himself between her legs and looked her in the eye. "Let me point out a few flaws in your logic. One, I don't real care if you break it – I can replace it easy enough. Two, for someone who doesn't know how to play the piano - I did not hear even a single missed or off key. Three, do you recall when I had you scanned as an occupant when you first entered the suite? I did that because even then a part of me knew that we would be one. This is your home as much as mine. We own everything in this suite," he said with a wave of his hand. "I pay an annual stipend for the suite. It will always be here for you, even when…I'm away."

She placed a finger over his perfectly sculpted lips. "My turn. One -," she blinked. "Okay, there's not much I can say to one except I would never purposely break something of value. Two, I really _don't_ know how to play the piano. I cannot read or write music and I cannot just play something. What I did was mimic. I played the song in my head and it flowed into my fingers. I was mimicking what I heard in my head. That is all. Three, I'm not with you because of what you can give me or do for me – do _to_ me, maybe, but not _for_ me. I have everything I need – you and my family. That is enough for me."

He already knew it was him she wanted not his wealth. He was truly blessed to find someone like her. He leaned in and kissed her. "Regardless whether you play the piano or mimic what you hear, you have an amazing gift and I hope to hear more of it. As for the other words that fell from your very enticing lips –maybe you don't feel you need more than me and your family. But so long as we are one, what I have is yours, because we _are_ one. And I wouldn't have it any other way. So, as you so sweetly told me earlier: Deal. With. It."

She stuck her tongue out at him for throwing her words back in her face. And then he was kissing her and nothing else mattered.

When he pulled back he grinned. "Just so you know – when I see your tongue I consider it an invitation."

"I will keep that in mind," she said with a laugh. Her sister's painting above the fireplace caught her attention. She edged off the piano and slid down his body to the floor and slipped around him. She stepped up on the hearth of the fireplace and studied the painting. She hadn't even been aware of the look of longing that had been on her face. "I didn't know I had that look in my eye," she admitted softly.

He drew a hand down the spines of his head. " _You_ were the reason I purchased the painting – not my ship. Something in you called out to me."

That was when she noticed what was lined up on both sides of the painting. Her heart turned over in her chest and she sucked in a harsh breath. Hot tears streamed from her eyes and this time she did not curse them. Every little offering she'd ever given the blue boy was sitting on the mantle. The metal trinkets looked polished, the wooden carvings smooth as if handled frequently. All but one. One was missing. The last one she'd left for him before she slipped out of the salarian ship. He looked like her blue boy because he was her blue boy. She picked up a carving of a horse – horses and dolphins had always been her favorite. She turned it over to see the L.V. on its belly.

His grip on the piano tightened. A part of him wanted to tell her not to touch those, because no one but him and that little girl had ever touched them -but he had to let the past go. She was his present and his future.

"We have more in common than you know," she said in a voice thick with emotion. "The friend you said you hoped to find, will you tell me about her?"

He didn't want to talk about the past, but nor did he wish to keep secrets from her. "We met as children. She stowed away on a ship I was on. I kept her secret and brought her things she needed and she would leave those precious mementos of herself behind. It became a game that lasted until she left me without a word. It was the first time since I left Rakhana that my heart was broken."

"Why did you keep them?" she asked hoarsely. She had to fight to keep the sobs from showing.

He cleared the emotion from his throat. "Because I loved her. She was the only one besides you that ever made me feel alive. But I'm letting the past go. You are all I need now."

She didn't want him to let the past go. "Don't you dare let her go – you were all that kept her going when she wanted to give up. She left her heart behind for you that day she left – where is it?"

He gripped the piano tighter when his legs threatened to give out. No one knew about the heart, no one had ever seen it. No one but him and that little girl.

She put the horse back on the mantle, stepped off the hearth and spun around to face him. "Where is her heart?"

For the second time today his world tilted. "It's next to mine where it has always been." He pulled necklace out from under his shirt with fingers that were stiff from shock. "She can't have it back. It's mine."

She saw the heart she'd made him, smooth and shiny suspended on a gold chain around his neck. She closed her eyes and finally gave into the emotions that were overwhelming her. Her body shook with the force of her tears and her legs gave out. As before, he was there in a blink holding her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "It has always been yours."

They cried until there were no tears left to be shed then he picked her up and carried her back to the sofa. "Why did you leave me?" he asked quietly once they were settled.

She tucked the heart back under his shirt so his skin could keep it warm. "I was afraid of getting caught. I didn't want to be one more unwanted child stuck in the system."

He closed his eyes a moment and released a painful breath. It was his fault she ran. He'd enjoyed having her all to himself – he'd enjoyed their games, their time together too much. If only he'd brought her presence up to the salarians, he wouldn't have lost her. "They wouldn't have done that to you. Before we stopped off to aid your planet the ship landed on Rakhana to take toxicity samples to see if anything could be done for my planet. Like you, I stowed away on their ship. They found me not long after they left Rakhana airspace. Apparently, I was more concerned about their science than keeping out of sight. One of the couples took me in. I shouldn't have kept you a secret, but I was selfish and you were lost to me."

She reached up to touch his soft cheek. "Tayln – you don't know they would have taken me in. Maybe they have a one stow away adoptee per trip limit," she teased.

He captured her hand and brought her palm to his lips. "They would have taken you in as they did me. Salarians respect intelligence and you would have intrigued them as much as I did – they would have wanted to foster that intelligence."

She moved to sit up higher against the sofa's arm. "If I had stayed I would never have met my sister."

He nodded. "And the rest of your family – step parents?" he asked.

She bit her lip in thought. She didn't want there to be lies between them – or at least not as many as there were. "No, when I said _family_ I meant my sister. She is my only family here." She told him about the batarian raid that had cost the lives of her family, how she stowed away on the salarian ship, her arrival on the Citadel, how she survived for nearly a year before meeting her sister. She explained most everything right up to meeting David, his promise to her and then finding out her sister's painting had been sold.

Her life had not been much different than his own. A raid taking away everything she knew, a life of scavenging whatever could be found just to survive and hiding from a death that stalked its prey on two legs. The difference between them was that she was still living that life and she didn't need to live like that anymore. "You and your sister will move in here. There is plenty of room. There is even a second guest room."

"No," she said her voice tinged with sadness. "It doesn't work that way here. You look like an adult, but not so much so that you could be our guardian. Nor would I accept you in that role. Living here would put us at risk - I won't risk losing her to the system, not after all that I've done to keep us together."

He supposed she was right. Unless they hid out in his suite, two kids running around the Silversun Strip would draw attention. "Then stay in our suite, don't leave. In a few days we'll all go to Sur'Kesh. You wouldn't be considered a child there. That was one of the reasons I wanted to meet you. I was going to offer you a job at Teiner Tech. We can-"

She placed a finger against his lips. What he was offering her sounded like a dream. She couldn't begin to imagine living in his world. She was a duct rat with no formal education. That in and of itself was not that high of an obstacle - she knew she could adapt, she was good at that. But too many people depended on her - she couldn't just leave them without protection. And that was the only thing she could not share with him. It was not even something she shared with her sister. Both would try to stop her. If she stopped her nightly patrols it wouldn't take long for the criminal element to take hold again. Everything she'd done would have been in vain. Not that she was able to stop all crime in the wards, she was only one person, but she had put a dent in it – made them think twice about preying on the less fortunate. "I'm not ready to leave this place yet. When I am, I'll go with you." That was the most she could concede.

That wasn't good enough for him. Where she lived wasn't safe. "I can't accept that. It's not safe down there."

She rose from his lap in a huff, her eyes narrowing on his. "I've lived there for six years, Tayln. I know what I'm doing. I get by, I always do."

He shot up from the sofa and glared down at her. It was obvious she could survive, her being alive proved that - but surviving wasn't living. And regardless how adept she thought she was it did not stop him from fearing for her safety. "You don't have to _get by_ anymore, Elvie. You know I can't stay. What do you think it would do to me to know you weren't safe? To worry that any moment I might lose you again. I can't -" He took a deep, shaky breath. "I can't lose you again."

Those last words were like razor blades to her heart. She reached up and cupped his soft cheek. "You won't lose me. I know what I'm doing. I need you to trust me in that. Right now – I need to get home. I promised dinner by 8pm and if I don't go now – I'll have an angry belly screaming at me when I get back. If you have some free time after lunch tomorrow…."

It wasn't a matter of _trust._ No one, no matter how good they were, was infallible. He would set the matter aside for the moment, but he was by no means done with it. "Of course. I have a meeting in the morning, but I should be free by then. Where do you want to meet me?"

"The fountain in the Presidium," she said without hesitation.

He nodded. "That will do. Now, let me get you home."

She froze. That was out of the question. He might know – in an abstract way – how she and her sister were living, but she in no way wanted him to see her home. There was little doubt in her mind that he would balk at her living conditions. She also doubted he would let her go on her own without a fight she did not have time for. If she didn't make it back on time, then she would have to find somewhere else to bed down, the sweep lasted for hours. It wouldn't be the first time she'd missed the clock, but she wanted to tell her sister about Talyn. "No – not tonight. I love you."

He felt a brush of lips across his and then she was gone, little more than a blue blur. Her biotic ability had stunned him. Most humans didn't show many signs until they were teenagers. Species that were naturally biotic like asari and drell were still learning how to use their biotics at her age. His biotics were nothing compared to hers, he hadn't spent much time honing them since he was a child on Rakhana. He'd never catch up with her that way. But he didn't have to. He'd track her and deliver the dinner she'd left behind. With his mind made up he headed back up to his bedroom to grab his magbelt, his weapons and his shoes. He never left his home unprepared.

-BREAK SIX-

David had to force himself to remain hidden when he saw her kiss the drell. He was relieved the kiss was nothing more than a brief touch of lips; he doubted he'd have been able to maintain control if it hadn't been and he was determined to find out exactly what was going on in her life. He focused his attention back on the drell. The drell was too old for her and she was certainly too young to be kissing anyone. He would find that drell and have a word or ten with him later. The man had no business hanging around a girl that young.

He growled in frustration when the drell sensed him and the pair took off. Regardless, he followed. When they slipped into the hotel he knew he would have to wait, he'd never make it past the security. One thing was very certain…If he found out that drell had done anything to hurt her - his body would never be found.

It had felt like days rather than hours had gone by when he finally saw her exit the hotel. What surprised him was the fact that she no longer carried her bag of food. He saw her eye the fast-food restaurant wistfully as she passed by it. While keeping one eye on her he darted over to Darjan's and placed a quick order.

He'd nearly lost her a couple of times when she took the elevator, but he was able to retrieve the last stop and quickly picked up her trail on his OT. His concern grew as they entered a rough area in the Wards. But his concern lay with her, not himself. A little girl should not be on her own in a place like this.

He blinked when he saw an arm snake out of the shadows to grab her and in a flash of blue he'd been flung hard against the back edge of a community trash dumpster and fell forward into the bin. A grin pulled at his lips. She was a witty young girl that was obviously used to taking out the trash. Regardless, he remained on high alert as he followed. If anyone was concerned about him following a little girl, they said nothing. In this area it paid not to get involved. He understood their fears, but it frustrated him that there were still places on the Citadel where people had to live in fear.

He blinked when he realized he'd lost her. He studied his OT. She was still moving and he should see her, but it was as if she'd become invisible. He looked down at the floor. Of course, she had gone underground. He searched until he'd found the grate. It took him a moment to figure out how to work it and then he followed her into the ducts. Well, this was not what he'd expected – indeed, it was far worse. He crouched low and followed her marker.

-BREAK SEVEN-

Rhynn looked up when Elvie slipped through the grate. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd make it back on time. I see you must have gotten hungry along the way," she teased when she noticed her sister did not have any food. It didn't matter, she could cook them something tonight. Heaven knows they had more than enough credits to buy food now.

"Funny, Rhynn. I sort of left it at someone's home by accident," she admitted as her cheeks warmed with color.

"I take it you found the drell?" she asked curiously. There was a glow she'd never seen in her sisters eyes before and she wondered what put it there.

"Oh, I found him," she said as she sat down on her pallet and picked up the pillow her sister had made for her. "It was him, Rhynn…my little blue boy. I found him."

Rhynn put down the clothes she'd been mending for her sister - she'd always been hard on her clothes and jumped up to run over and hug her. "I'm so happy for you, Elvie. I know how much he's always meant to you! She sat down next to her. "Tell me all about it!" When her sister was done telling her the story she shook her head. "I can't believe you kissed a boy. Ew – that's just gross!"

Elvie's laughter fell silent when she heard the scrape and motioned her sister to get behind her.

"I don't think so," Rhynn whispered in a huff and pulled her knives from her belt.

"You need to leave," Elvie shouted.

"Not yet, child. It's David. I wanted to make sure you had something to eat. Can I come in?" David asked.

"You followed me?" she asked stunned that she hadn't realized it. Not paying attention was a quick way to find yourself dead…or worse. "David, you need to leave now! It's not safe here. Go – please."

David released a breath of air. "That is exactly why I won't leave. I brought a peace offering – burgers and french fries. I brought enough for everyone." He couldn't believe her family lived down here. This was worse than the slums above them.

Rhynn didn't know who this David was but the thought of burgers and fries made her mouth water. She looked at Elvie when they heard the tell-tale sign of the sweep.

Elvie darted to the grate, unlocked it and pulled David in. The grate slammed shut with the force of the air being propelled through the ducts. Well, fuck. She turned to face David and slammed her head on the top of the duct. "Take a seat," she said pointing to her pillow at the table while she rubbed her head. She continued around the table and sat down on her pallet.

David could feel the vibration from the air current. "What was that?"

Elvie sighed and pulled off her purple leather jacket. "That is why it isn't safe down here…at least on Monday nights. The keepers flush the ducts once a week to clear out any debris that may have fallen into the ducts…or unwary people. Saw a sofa fly by once. Hope you're comfortable, because now you will be spending the night. The sweep goes on for hours. Lucky you." She took the burger and fries he handed her and sat them in her lap. "Why did you follow me, David?"

He looked around the 'T' shaped ducts they'd made their home. It was more than evident these two children lived alone down here. There were no parents. "I am a soldier, child, and I learned a long time ago to trust my instincts. My instincts told me something was very wrong – so I followed you." He glanced over at the younger girl. "I take it you are the 'her' behind the birthday girl sign?"

"I am," Rhynn said with big grin. "Thanks for the dinner," she said shoving a fry in her mouth with a moan. "I'm Rhynn."

He grinned. Rhynn's brown eyes sparkled with enjoyment - it was obvious the two didn't get take out often – that bag of food had meant far more to them than he'd realized. He was thankful he'd stopped to replace it. "Good to meet you, Rhynn. You're sister enjoyed the lovely birthday song the Apollo's staff sang to her."

"Sure did," Elvie grumbled. "I will pay you back for that, Rhynn. Just you wait," she promised.

"So, I see your parents are away. I suppose you were right when you said they were busy," David said pointedly.

"Busy being dead," Elvie mumbled when she swallowed a bite of burger. "Look, David - I know how adults think. Before you say anything just know that we are happy here. I don't want you to say anything to anyone about us. Just let it go."

David frowned. "You know I can't do that, child. It's not safe here and you shouldn't have to live like this."

Elvie shook her head emphatically. "You are wrong. We are safer here than top-side. We have it better down here than many do up there. We do not have to fear closing our eyes. No one knows about this closed section of the ducts. We have food to eat, clothes to wear, a…bathroom – of sorts. We're making money now, we can protect ourselves. The only predators down here are occasional rats and they don't survive long enough to be a problem." More often than not they ended up on the table. "We have survived down here for years and we have everything we need."

These two little girls had been on their own for years. It was too much to fathom. He wasn't naive, he knew that many families were homeless, but it had always been an abstract issue, never anyone he'd known, much less come to care for. "No, child, you don't. You barely have enough to eke out an existence. You deserve to have more. A proper home, a bed…parents that-"

Elvie held up her hand. "I know you mean well, David. But you are wrong. No one _deserves_ anything. Life is what it is - you adapt or you die. And I am not so naïve as to believe we will find loving parents. I'm too old for anyone to want and Rhynn probably is too – if we are discovered we will end up in some orphanage or worse – separated. We are all that we have left. I can't risk it. I've done everything in my power to make sure that never happens. I won't lose her, David."

It was no wonder the child did not act like a child – she never had the chance to be one. He wasn't going to lie to her. She was right. Their ages were detrimental to adoption. And it was even less likely that anyone would want to adopt two children. Two older children. But nor could he just leave them down here to live in the ducts. He was obligated to do something about it.

"Do you have any children, David?" Rhynn asked curiously around a bite of food in her mouth.

He swallowed his fry and shook his neck. "No, as I told your sister my wife – ex-wife and I thought about it, but we never felt it was the right time – or maybe I never felt it was the right time."

Rhynn licked the grease from her fingers. "You seem like a good guy. You didn't have to follow Elvie, but you did. You didn't have to get us food, but you did. It's obvious you have a heart. I hope you get the chance to have kids someday. I think you'd make a pretty good dad."

"Huh," David said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not too sure of that. I'm a soldier, child; I get re-stationed every few years. My ex-wife didn't like the military lifestyle – not sure children would be any different. They would probably resent being uprooted and taken away from their friends."

"Maybe," Rhynn conceded, "or maybe they would see it as a chance to make new friends. Children can be very adaptive, David, especially if learned from a young age," she said with a shrug. "So don't give up on having them."

Elvie studied her sister carefully, her heart heavy with pain. It sounded like her sister might want more than they had. But did she have the strength to let her go so she could live a new life? A slow breath escaped her lips. Yes. She loved her sister. She would let her go if it meant her sister would be happy.

Out of the mouth of babes. "You are very perceptive, child."

Rhynn grinned. "I've had a good teacher," she said with a wink to her sister.

David's gaze slid from Rhynn to Elvie. "I know you don't want to lose what you have, but I also couldn't live with myself if I just walked away and did nothing. I'm obligated to-"

Elvie sighed. It was time for them to move. "You will do what you feel you have to and so will we," she said in a tone level and devoid of emotion. "We have survived down here too long to allow ourselves to be cornered."

"I see," David replied with a sigh. "You won't remain here to be found." It was not a question.

Elvie grinned at him. "Now who's being perceptive? Just so you know – if you intend to call someone on your OT and wait here until they arrive to take us – it won't work. I always have a backup plan. And unless you intend to have us kept in chains, no facility can hold us."

"It doesn't have to be that way-" David began.

"You're right. If you can find a family to adopt Rhynn – people that would love her and protect her…give her what I can't. Then I would let her go – if that's what she wanted."

"No!" Rhynn said emphatically. "You are all the family I need."

Elvie's smile was somber. "Perhaps, but I'm not all the family you _want_."

Rhynn shook her head. "I don't want more at the cost of what I already have. The gain does not outweigh the loss. I could never leave you."

Elvie nodded and then looked at David. "Sorry, David – I know you only want what's best for us, but what we have _is_ what's best for us."

David straightened his shoulders. "No – it's not. I happen to know of someone that would be willing to adopt you both."

Elvie stood up, careful not to slam her head again. "Who?" she challenged. "Who could possibly want to adopt not just one but two of us? I need to meet them – I'm not just going to blindly agree."

David had briefly considered his brother Thomas and Cora, his wife – but the thought had been fleeting. Elvie had won his heart this morning and Rhynn was already under his skin. "Me – David Edward Anderson. I would like to adopt you both."

Rhynn looked from her shocked sister to the man that sat across from her. "You want to be our daddy?"

David smiled warmly at her, rose and settled next to her. "As I recall, I heard on very good authority that I would make a pretty good dad – if you would be willing to take a chance on me." When her little arms hugged him tight, he knew he'd made the right choice. Her innocent hug had warmed him in way he had not thought possible. He kissed the top of Rhynn's head and looked up at her sister. Elvie would be the one to convince. She was older, more set in her ways. And he could tell when he first met her that she tended to carry the weight of the world on her small shoulders. A burden he wanted to help her carry. "It's not a gilded cage that I'm offering you, but a chance to grow, learn new things and experience more than you have."

She could see the glow on her sister's face – her need to have a family. She didn't think Rhynn remembered her past family, but maybe that loss had left a void in her that she alone could not fill. She had tabled Tayln's offer. Not only because of what she still had to do here, but because of Rhynn. Despite his wealth, it would not have given Rhynn what she needed. Not like David could. Her sister's needs came before her own. They always have. "I'm not ready to leave the Citadel yet."

"We don't have to. I'm on a six month leave to recuperate after a difficult mission," he admitted.

Six months to find and train a replacement. It wasn't much time, but she had a couple of prospects she could look into. She would give up some of her freedom for her sister's happiness. "Ok – but there is something you should know about me. I-" The color drained from her face when she saw the grate open and Tayln's face appear. She reached out with her power and yanked him in. The grate slammed shut with the force of the air current. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" she screeched as she stormed over to him. "You could have died out there!" She gave his shoulders a hard shove, but he barely moved. "Couldn't you just fall on your ass and give me some bit of satisfaction? I'm pissed at you!"

He untied his jacket from around his waist and set the food aside before he pulled her into his arms. He knew she was mad only because she was worried and likely because she had not wanted him to see how she lived. He could tell she'd done her best to try to make this place a home, but there was no way he was going to let her continue to live like this. "I love you too," he murmured as she slipped her arms around his neck and clung to him.

Rhynn placed a hand on David's arm. "There are some things you can't control, David. She's one of them. Love her – guide her, but don't try to control her or you will lose her. They have loved each other since they were small children. Don't try to break that bond – you will fail. She has carried him in her heart for years and they have only just found one another again." She smiled softly. "It is obvious he feels the same – that he has carried her in his heart as well." A tear slipped down her cheek. "There was always a place in her that I couldn't reach, because it belonged to him. The pain and sadness she carried with her…It's gone now. I'm happy for her…she is whole again."

It was hard to grasp that the two had known each other as small children. He looked so much older than her. It was apparent there was much he had to learn about his soon to be daughters. But the love part didn't sit well with him. "She's too young to love someone that much."

"Don't tell her that," Rhynn said with a laugh. "My advice to you is to love her and accept her for who and what she is. Don't try to force her into a mold, regardless whether it is a mold based on age, gender or what you want her to be. She is like a wild animal, which does not want to be tamed. With a caring hand and love she will stand by your side with fierce loyalty. Without that she will fight or she will run, either way she will be lost to you. That is something Tayln will be learning all too soon."

Tayln cleared his throat. He hadn't intended to eavesdrop on their conversation, but his hearing was acute. "That was something I learned as a small boy. I neglected to tell her that I loved her back then and I lost her. And it is something I've been relearning ever since I found her again."

Elvie felt like she missed something. She picked up the bag of food, set it on the table and motioned him over to her pallet. "What have you been relearning?" she asked once they were seated.

He would not hide his love for her from anyone. "That you are a girl that cannot be generalized."

"Smart boy," she said as she pulled him down and grazed her lips against his. "Now tell me how you found me and how you survived the sweep."

Tayln inclined his head to her. "And I shall do just that as soon as introductions are made." He looked at Rhynn. "It is good to see you again, Rhynn. Your beautiful painting adorns my mantle."

Rhynn chuckled. "A painting you only bought because my sister was in it. You looked at her the way she looked out the window at your ship."

Tayln felt the heat rise in his cheeks. "I had not realized I was quite so transparent." He was known for his ability to conceal his emotions, but apparently not when it involved Elvie.

"That was one of the reasons I told her where you went," Rhynn admitted.

"So it is you I owe for that. Tell me, what were the other reasons," he asked curiously.

Rhynn smiled, looked at her sister and then back to him. "Because you looked like her little blue boy – the one she never stopped talking about – the one that left a void in her that I could never fill." She pointed behind him.

He saw Elvie grab for something behind her, but his longer arms gave him the advantage. He brought the pillow out into the light and just stared at it. His face…or at least the way it had looked when he was a child stared back at him.

Elvie knew her cheeks had to be bright red. "My sister made that for me. She gave it to me this morning as a birthday present. I promised her I would never sit on your face." She shot her sister a warning glance – she didn't need her to say anything about farting. She glanced over at David when he started choking. After she knew he was okay she looked up at Tayln, the love and heat in his eyes made her shiver. She didn't know what put it there, but she liked seeing him look at her like that. "But I was eager to sleep with you tonight." She ran a finger down the little blue boy's cheek. When David started choking again she looked over at him in concern. "Are you alright, David?"

"I'm fine," he said as he held a hand out to wave her off. He knew she was far too young to understand that her words could be taken another way. He leveled a warning glare at the drell, just in case the young man had read another meaning into those words.

Tayln wasn't blind to the warning in the man's eyes. "She's safe with me, Mr….David. I could never hurt her, sir. She is my m – the heart the beats in my chest."

"See that you don't," David said, his gaze not leaving the drell.

"He loves me, David," she said without hesitation.

She may not be a rebellious teenager yet, but something in him told him to heed Rhynn's advice. If he tried to push them apart or make her choose between them, he'd lose her. "Even so," he said, directing his comment to the drell, "sometimes those we love are the ones we hurt the most. So make sure that heart of yours keeps beating."

Tayln's lips tightened, but he inclined his head to the man seated next to Rhynn. He well understood the veiled threat for what it was. "If you do not mind me asking, sir, what role do you have in their lives?" She'd told him about meeting David, but the man seemed far too protective for a new friend.

"I am their father – or at least I will be when I locate their birth records and adopt them," David said matter of fact.

That did explain the threats; he would be just as protective of his own children, were he and Elvie to have any. He inclined his head once again in understanding.

"My sister needs this," she whispered into his ear before giving her attention to her future father. "I can show you where I found Rhynn, you can probably look up who was living there at the time to find her birth records, but you won't find mine - and I never learned my parents' real names. It always seemed they were careful not to reveal them. They were just mom and dad," she said with a shrug. "I'm not even sure where we lived."

"I can pinpoint the coordinates of where we found Elvie," Tayln told him, "but she is right. The colony was destroyed in a batarian raid. We didn't get there until it was too late to do anything but record the aftermath. There were no other survivors. Nothing was left of that colony, except one little stow away."

David rubbed the back of his neck. They were sisters but unrelated. It would be easy enough to track down who Rhynn was, but Elvie was another matter. "That will…complicate things, but I won't rest until you are legally mine."

"Then you may be able to sleep sooner than you think. If you are sure this is what both of you want." It was obviously something Rhynn wanted; he could see it in her eyes. But he could also see the hesitation in Elvie's eyes. He knew she cared about David - that was apparent when she told him about their encounter; but there was something else behind the hesitation – something she hadn't told him. Regardless, he was unsurprised when she agreed with her sister. He knew she'd do anything for her sister. "Do you know your birth date?"

"No," Elvie admitted. "I've never celebrated a birthday until after I found Rhynn and we decided to make our birthdays on the same day."

"That's going to change," he said softly and then looked at David. "Send me your details, sir. I will locate Rhynn's birth record and have one created for Elvie. Once that is done I will draw up an adoption contract that you can all sign and I'll see that it gets officiated."

David just blinked. "How is it that you can get all that done so quickly?" David shook his head. "Never mind, I don't want to know." He beamed his OT at Tayln's and sent him the information he would need.

Tayln chuckled and glanced down at his OT. "The packet has been received and it pays to have a remarkable legal team. Just give me a few days, sir. I will see that the legal matters are wrapped up."

A few days? Was that even possible? He supposed time would tell. "Son – since you are doing so much for us, I think that more than earns you the right to drop the 'sir' and just call me David. I also want to thank you. I appreciate everything you are doing to help in this matter."

"You are most welcome, David," Tayln said with an incline of his head. His attention returned to his mate. "As for your questions, whenever someone attempts to scan or link with my OT a back-trace is automatically completed. I had your frequency and was able to track your OT on mine. I did so because I wanted to make sure you got home safely _and_ I wanted to return the food you left behind. I must admit the sweep caught me off guard, but I am never unprepared. The ducts are made of a metallic alloy compound. Once that was deduced, I activated my magboots."

"Well, color me impressed – but I'm still pissed, mister," she said as she poked his chest. "People die in the sweep, Tayln. They are sucked into the keepers' vats and never seen again. Why? You might ask. Because they get turned into people goo. You," she said poking his chest again, "could have been turned into Tayln goo. What am I supposed to do with Tayln goo? I don't want goo – I want you. Don't take reckless chances, Tayln. I can't lose you again."

He cupped the side of her face, his thumb sweeping over her cheek. "You won't lose me. You won't. I needed to know you were safe, Elvie. This - being here…it was not a reckless chance. I measured the air velocity and knew my boots could handle it."

So it was a calculated chance and not a reckless one. It was still a chance that he'd taken with his life. But what right did she have to call him out on it when she did the same thing every night – well, except for Mondays. "I understand that sometimes there are…reasons to take a calculated risk – just have a care. You are precious to me."

He wasn't sure why he wasn't exactly comforted by her words. Maybe it was because he knew, in his heart, that she was keeping something from him…and that worried him. "Then you have that same care, because I love you - I don't want to see you get hurt."

-BREAK EIGHT-

She took the pillow from his lap and looked down into the face of her little blue boy. Her fingertips caressed his cheek. "When I told you not to let go of that little girl – that you were the only thing that kept her from giving up…I wasn't just talking about on the ship. After I escaped the ship I found myself in a world I was not prepared for. Scavenging was nothing new – I learned how to do that after the batarian raid. But here – I became the prey. I had to learn to disappear, because I saw what happened to those that were caught."

"Were you ever caught?" Tayln asked softly.

"Once." It was a time she did not like to think about.

"Did they hurt you?"

"Yes…." She looked up from the pillow to meet his eyes. "But I hurt them back." She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about that. The shadows hid me – but danger also lurked in the shadows. Safety was an illusion. But I had one advantage that made me luckier than the other prey. My parents made sure I was combat trained because they were paranoid that someone was going to kidnap me. I wasn't allowed to go outside, I couldn't play with the other children – all I did was study and train. I used to sneak out whenever I could just to watch people doing mundane things that I could never do. When the batarians came I was able to make it the panic room under the house. My parents failed to get there in time. I watched them die on the surveillance feed. When the house started burning I stayed in that room until the smoke drove me out the back escape door. I ran into the woods. One couple and their three children were also hiding there, they tried to get me join them – said they would protect me, but I kept running until my legs gave out. I found them a few days later, their sightless eyes staring up at me…there was no sign of their children. If I had stayed they might have survived."

"No," David said quietly. "If you had stayed you would have died with them."

Her brows drew together. "I can take care of myself! And I could have saved them if I hadn't been blinded by grief."

Tayln gave the barest of nods to David. The older man was right. He knew she was a capable fighter, he'd learned that when she was training him, but she had been a little girl who would have had no chance against several armed men. He gently touched her chin and turned her head to towards him. "Their deaths were not your fault, nor is it your burden to carry. What happened next?"

She blinked and released a breath. "I don't know how I wasn't caught, but by the time I returned I found no other survivors. Maybe others made it to safety and couldn't bear to come back, but that place was all I knew, so I stayed. I don't know how long it was before your ship showed up. I lost count of the cycles. Even though I was alone, for the first time I was free. Free of the house, free of hiding, free of my parents' constant fear of me being kidnapped."

She looked up into his eyes and saw the wet trails. She gently wiped the tears from his cheeks. "You were my first friend and by the time we reached the Citadel I knew I loved you." She pulled the heart out from under his shirt. "That is why I left you my heart." Her thumb caressed the sleek wood before she slipped it back under his shirt to rest against his heart where it belonged.

"I wish…" he swallowed hard; her story was harder to hear than he could have ever imagined. She didn't act like a child, because she'd never been one. "I wish I had asked you to stay…I wish I had found you…at the very least I wish I could have given you a piece of me to take with you – because I fell in love with you too."

One corner of her mouth pulled up in a half smile. "You did, Tayln. You were with me here," she said as she tapped over her heart. "And during my darkest moments when taking even one more step was too much, or the will to fight wavered - even when I was injured and delirious my little blue boy was there with me. He told me I couldn't give up that I had to be strong because he was the keeper of my heart and since he held my heart I would always be safe. But he told me I had to find him because I was the keeper of his heart and I left without taking it with me. Without his heart in my hands there was nothing to keep _him_ safe." She rubbed her stinging cheeks. "I was delirious with fever when he said those particular words to me, but those words gave me the strength to get back up. I –er robbed a clinic that night, but I only took what I needed and nothing more. I left behind something I'd made, but I knew it was not enough. I'm not a thief and the choice I made weighed heavy on me – I repaired some of their equipment earlier this year to make up for what I'd taken and -"

He placed his finger over her lips to still them. "Your little blue boy spoke the words I'd wanted to say to you. Words I would have said if you had stayed. Words I would have said had I been lucky enough to have found you after you ran. You _are_ the keeper of my heart. I knew that the moment that I first saw you. And I've known that every day of my life since." He began releasing the stays of his shirt. "The first thing I did when I arrived on the Citadel was visit Raphael's Arte Parlor. He's young, he's new, but his talent is undeniable." His heart started slamming in his chest as the heat of her gaze followed the progression of his fingers.

"Slide the shirt down my arm," he said when the last magnetic stay fell away. He felt the light touch of her fingertips skim over the muscles of his chest and a shiver raced down his spine. Her hand slipped under the material of his shirt and slowly slid down his arm. There was only a brief flicker of pain when her hand passed over the artwork.

She gasped when shirt lowered to reveal what he had wanted her to see. Tears she was unaware of trailed down her cheeks. The pale, sleek wood of her heart was on the shoulder of his arm, her initials in a metallic golden brown. The bright, golden chain that held her heart was looped tightly around a faceted sapphire heart that had the initials TNT chiseled through the sapphire, the light blue of his skin showing through it. It was a stunning ornamentation, but she couldn't figure out how it adhered to his skin. It was odd, she hadn't remembered feeling it there when she lowered his shirt. She gently touched it and was surprised when she only felt the warmth of his skin. "It looks so real…" she grazed her lips gently against the sapphire heart. "I want one," she murmured so only he could hear.

Rhynn wiped the tears from her eyes. Her sister had never really talked about what her life had been like before they met. She knew this had only been a glimpse, but it made her realize she never would have survived on her own if Elvie hadn't taken her in. She rose from her pillow, walked around the table and dropped down to her knees next to the couple. "Can I see?"

Tayln turned enough so that she could see the design on his shoulder.

Rhynn studied the masterpiece in awe. She saw the name Raphael inscribed on one of the links in the golden chain. "I thought I was good, but he's amazing. I have to meet him!"

He grinned. "I'll see that you do. You have a talent, Rhynn. Rafe will see that and I've no doubt he would mentor you – if that is what you wanted."

She clapped her hands in excitement. "I do!"

David was stunned by everything he'd heard. Knowing she lived down here was one thing, hearing about that life made it far more real to him. He had so many questions about her parents, what her life had been like with them, everything she'd gone through in the ducts, but he also knew she might never be willing to tell him everything, that some memories were far too painful to reopen. He hoped that one day, however, she would want to talk and if she did he would listen. "Son-" he said motioning to Tayln's shirt when he caught Elvie looking a bit too intently at the muscles being displayed. It was still hard to believe he was a boy and not a man.

Indeed, David had the right of it. Her curiosity might end up getting the both of them into trouble if he wasn't careful. He slid the shirt back over his shoulder and fastened the stays.

"How did you find this place?" David asked curiously.

"By accident," Elvie admitted. "There are very few ducts damaged to the point where they are shut down. The keepers are good at repairing them. I'm not sure what happened here. It looked like old damage when I found it. I slipped into the ducts to escape Dagger's men. They like to force people like us to work for them. Be their eyes and ears, run their contraband. That wasn't the kind of life I wanted. I refused to play by their rules, so I made my own. I've been in the ducts many times – they are easy to get around in when you are small…not so easy now," she said as she rubbed her head. "I'm not sure how I found this place – luck, I suppose…but I found it when I needed it most – just as I heard the hum of the impending sweep. This," she said with a wave of her arm, "saved my life. I cleaned it up as best I could and made it my home. It's been more of a home than anything I've ever had. Except…" Her eyes met Tayln's. "Except for that time on the ship with you – I wanted to live in that moment forever…but time didn't let me."

He pulled her to him and hugged her tight. He could have lost her so many times over. That she was still alive and with him now was a miracle he would never lose sight of. One thing he did know – he was going to find a way to protect her when he couldn't be with her. For now, at least she would be leaving the wards for a better life…and soon, a life with him. "We have that moment now, Elvie…and it will be as forever as you want it to be."

She kissed the side of his neck. "Be careful, Mr. Teiner, because if that was a promise there is no take-backsies."

He chuckled. "I think my translator glitched –no take what?"

She pulled back to look into his beautiful blue eyes. "A promise once given cannot be taken back. If you promise me forever then I expect you to keep that promise."

David cleared his throat. She was far too young to be thinking of forever. He looked down at Rhynn when he felt her hand squeeze his arm. His lips thinned when she shook her head. He released a slow breath. Surely Tayln knew that no child could truly understand forever, hell – he wasn't even sure he did.

Tayln ignored David. There was nothing he could do to come between him and his mate, only she had the power to break that bond. "You have always had that promise. I have known that since we first met. You are the keeper of my heart – there can be no other. Only you have the power to break what has been forged between us. For me – we are forever." That was as close as he could come to telling her the truth.

For a moment she forgot to breathe, lost in his blue eyes, until her heart turned over and started beating again. She rested her cheek against his. "Then you've sealed your fate, Mr. Teiner. No take-backsies," she murmured in his ear.

He chuckled quietly. "No take-backsies."

Rhynn knew David wouldn't take much more and she didn't want him to say something he would regret later. "I hear Bevin and Mackels were found trussed up and gifted to csec. The story hit the newsvids this afternoon.

Elvie blinked, released Tayln and settled her hands on her thighs. "What else did you hear?" She'd been so caught up with everything that had been happening to her that she'd not seen the newsvid.

Rhynn grinned, excitement sparkled in her eyes. "Just another gift from Valkyrie – and as usual she left enough evidence behind to put them away."

David had to admit he was pleased Rhynn had spoken up when she had. He was not at all comfortable with what was going on between Elvie and Tayln. "Who are Bevin and Mackels? And who is Valkyrie?"

Rhynn rubbed her hands together. "Jonus Bevin and Savon Mackels are two of Dagger's enforcers. The usual thug variety scum whose main job was making sure the runners…or duct rats under their control stayed in line – but that wasn't all they were responsible for. They would shake down business owners for protection money, press children into becoming runners – even if they had to threaten the child's family. And…if you are female chances were you knew them in a whole other way."

David sucked in a harsh breath – she was far too young to know what she knew… "Did they…did you…" He released an unsteady breath. It was hard to even force the words out.

"No," Rhynn said quietly. "They never caught me." Her gaze flew to her sister and darted away – she'd just found out tonight that her sister _had_ been caught. "But it looks like Valkyrie has made sure they won't be hurting anyone else. Valkyrie has been around for about three years now…protecting the wards as best she can. I tried to talk Elvie into letting us help with that, but she didn't want to compromise our safety."

Elvie studied her sister for a moment. She knew Rhynn wanted to do more, but what they were already doing was risky enough. Spying on the criminals was not the same as actually fighting them. And she would not risk her sister in that way. "She's a vigilante, Rhynn. Csec would probably toss her in with the criminals if they found her. We were risking enough as it was," she said with a pointed look at Rhynn. She couldn't exactly tell the others about their about their side hobbies. A slow breath slipped from her lips. "I know that you know self defense, but that is _defense_ – it is not the same as trying to take someone down…it is a means for escape _not_ confrontation."

She closed her eyes. "I know…." She looked over at her sister. "But you-"

"No!" Tayln cut her off. He did not need Rhynn giving Elvie any ideas, especially when he was not thinking so clearly himself. He couldn't let go of the fact that they had caught her and hurt her. He needed to find out who had hurt her and then he would pay them a visit…if, that is, he could get her to open up to him.

David's mouth slammed shut. Why would Rhynn even think that Elvie could do anything? "You can't expect your sister to go after hardened criminals she's too-"

"Determined to keep you safe," Tayln stepped in before David could put his foot in his mouth. There was little doubt in his mind that if David said she was too young or too small, she would do something dangerous to prove him wrong. "It doesn't matter how well she can fight. If she were to go after men like that it would be putting herself at risk and if something happened to her it would have left you alone and at the mercy of those same men."

Wow. Talk about a guilt slam. She'd made sure Rhynn knew how to survive, how to defend herself, how to take care of herself and stay safe, but she'd not played by her own rules for years. She knew she wasn't infallible, but she never once believed she wouldn't come back. She knew how to survive. Yes, she felt the weight of her decision every time she slipped out at night, but what she was doing – it was the right thing to do.

David nodded at Tayln. He couldn't have said it better himself. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of there being a vigilante down in the wards. They could be just as dangerous as the criminals they go after. "Have you ever seen this vigilante?"

Rhynn laughed softly. "No, she tends to hunt long after we go to bed. From what I've heard she's like a shadow, you don't see her coming until it's too late."

David raised his hand. "Just be careful. Vigilantes can be as dangerous as the men they hunt."

She patted his leg. "Valkyrie is not like that, David – er, dad. She saves – she doesn't kill. Occasionally, someone is caught with an arrow in a non-lethal hit, or sedated, but usually it's just bruises and then they are trussed up and left for csec."

David blinked. "Arrows?" he mumbled. Why would anyone choose to use arrows? They were inefficient, bulky and limited in the number you could carry.

Rhynn grinned and shrugged. "Maybe she likes them because they are quiet or maybe she uses them so that everyone would know she was the one responsible – her way of sending a message."

"Does she walk on water too, Rhynn?" Elvie teased.

Rhynn's mouth opened and closed. "Maybe," she said with a small grin. "But what I do know is she's done more for cleaning up the wards than csec has managed to do. That makes her a hero."

She cocked a brow and studied her sister intently. There was something she needed her sister to realize for herself. "If she was such a hero, why doesn't she let anyone know who she really is?"

"Huh…and I thought you were the intelligent one," Rhynn said with a slight frown. "Obviously, there are two very good reasons. One, if csec knew who she was they would take her into custody for vigilantism and two, she probably has family and friends that she needs to protect. If the criminals knew who she was they would target those she loved to hurt her or coerce her."

Nailed it. Elvie nodded and decided to push a little more. It was risky. Her sister was smart, but in the event she ever found out she wanted her prepared to understand. "Those are sound reasons. I wonder if she's a solo huntress or if she has a team working with her. She seems to know a little too much about what's happening down in the Wards."

"No," Rhynn shook her head, "she works alone. Her goal seems to be one of protection and she wouldn't want to risk anyone else getting hurt. I doubt even those closest to her know what she does. I suspect she knows a lot about the Wards because she lives here. And she's obviously good with tech; those arrows and that cool webbing she uses aren't exactly something that can be purchased. She also must have a network of surveillance in place, maybe even something normal scanners can't pick up on." The grin widened on Rhynn's face. "Maybe she does walk on water. I wish we could meet her – but," The smile slipped from her face. "I wonder what happened to her that made her want to take a stand. Not that it matters, I'm just glad she chose to protect us."

She felt Talyn go still next to her and could feel the heat of his stare. She had erred in pushing her sister and forgotten there was another keen mind in their midst. A keen mind with fresh eyes. "You don't even know she's female. No one has seen Valkyrie. They infer to her gender because of a name. But, the choice of weapons makes me wonder if it isn't a man. A gun is far easier for a female to wield than a bow."

Was this what she'd been hiding from him? Too much was falling into place now and he did not like what was being revealed. He knew she was an accomplished fighter, even as a little girl. He also knew she was remarkably intelligent and a skilled engineer, even without formal training. He doubted that intricate little bug was the only thing she'd designed. He also knew she'd been captured and hurt and that she'd hurt them back. That was more than enough to cause someone to take a stand. It might all be circumstantial evidence, but every last bit of it pointed to her being the vigilante Valkyrie. Even her attempts to throw them off the trail were not enough to still his unease. A talented engineer could design a weapon even someone of limited strength could use. That bug had proven she was talented –so much so that he had wanted her working with him at Teiner Tech. They needed to talk, but it would wait until they were alone.

"You're right," Rhynn agreed. "We do assume she's female because of her name. But I still believe Valkyrie is a woman. As a symbol she gives more hope as a woman than a man. Proof that even those considered weak can make a difference."

"Sounds like a good argument for her being a woman in my book," David said with a smile as he dropped a kiss on the top of Rhynn's head. "Where did you say the restroom was?"

Elvie pointed behind him. "Behind you. Keep walking past Rhynn's pallet – it's further down the duct towards where it is sealed off."

"It's behind the curtain…about as good as you're going to get for privacy," Rhynn told him. As soon as he was far enough away she turned to look at Tayln. "You realize he's going to be protective of her."

"So will I," Tayln returned without hesitation. "We are one – we have always been one and he is going to have to come to terms with that."

Elvie leaned over and kissed his shoulder, more precisely what lay beneath his shirt. "He will. David is a good man, we are lucky to have him in our lives."

"I'm the lucky one," David said as he settled in next to Rhynn. "And I'm thankful for the sanigel you have back there, because I wasn't about to wash my hands in that pipe's water."

Rhynn's nose wrinkled. "Ew."

"My thoughts exactly," David said with a shudder. "How is it that you two are able to remain so clean. Do you have a hidden shower somewhere?" At this point he wouldn't put it past them.

"Not exactly." Elvie tried to ignore the heat in her cheeks. "We let ourselves into a local gym after hours to shower and wash clothes. Well – Rhynn washes the clothes and I –uh…work out."

Rhynn crossed her arms over her chest. "I thought you were keeping watch," she said with a pointed look.

Her eyes widened. "I can do both, Rhynn. Have a little faith in my abilities."

"Oh, I do, Elvie. And that at least explains why we wash our clothes before we shower. Hmmm…seems like I got the worse end of that deal," she teased.

She pursed her lips. "Really? Okay then – I'll wash our clothes next time."

Rhynn's hands flew up as she waved Elvie off. "No…no. I stand corrected. Don't you touch our clothes!"

David found their banter amusing. "That is not something either of you will have to worry about again. I will find a larger place to lease tomorrow. You'll have your own bedrooms, machines to do the laundry and I'll even make sure there is a gym in our building."

"There is no need for that, David," Tayln spoke up. "I will be leaving in a few days and I have a suite with two master bedrooms, 3 guest rooms – one of which Rhynn can use for her art, a workout room, and an office that Elvie can use for her projects."

David held a hand up. "I appreciate the offer, Tayln – but I can provide for my girls."

He understood the man's need to provide for his family. "I do not doubt that, David. But there is no need for you to pay a higher rate just to lease a place for a few months when I have one that will be sitting around gathering dust. If you are using the suite then I am not throwing money away. You staying there is doing me a favor."

"Indeed," David said with a grunt. This _favor_ favored him far more than it did Tayln. But he'd give the kid credit. He had put more thought into their living arrangements than he had so far. The girls' hobbies did require more space. It was only his pride that was getting hung up. They would be shipping out in a few months and wanted the girls to have some stability for once in their lives. If he leased a place, he would have to lease a new place each time he took leave. That would not give them any sense of home. It was illogical of him to pay on a lease when they would only be there a few weeks out of each year and he wanted to give them a home. Tayln's offer would provided the girls stability, someplace to call home, someplace familiar to return to – but only so long as Tayln and Elvie remained together. That was the rub. They were children. Children fell in and out of love many times before they found someone – if they found someone. Hell, he was still looking for that someone special.

He looked at Elvie then Tayln and he saw in their eyes something that had never been in his own. Something he only rarely saw shining in someone else's eyes. Home. Somehow, despite their young age, they'd found a home in each other – something most adults were incapable of doing. Maybe he'd been wrong about them. Maybe they would survive the years to come. Maybe love had nothing to do with age. Time and adolescent hormones would be the deciding factor. Something he was not looking forward to. He rubbed his forehead for a moment, dropped his hand back into his lap and released a heavy breath. "I want to give my girls stability. A home. That's not something I can do if I lease a new flat every time we return to the Citadel. I considered purchasing a flat, but that is not economically responsible, at this time, considering we will rarely be there. So I will accept your offer on one condition…that you will accept payment from me for the length of time that we stay there."

Tayln nodded. He would in no way charge him what he actually paid for the lease, but he would work out something acceptable. "I will work out those arrangements with you, David. I will reschedule the meeting I had for tomorrow. They can wait another day. Tomorrow we will get the girls moved into their new home and then we will find Rhynn's birth record and create one for Elvie. I want to make sure that you and the girls are taken care of, then I will worry about my meetings."

"For the hotel?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, it's just formality now. I need to go over the final addenda, sign the contract and make arrangements for the remodeling crew." He took her hand between his. "Come with me. I can guarantee it will be boring, but I'd like you at my side. And I'd also like a fresh pair of eyes to review the contract with me."

She laughed softly and raised a hand to caress his soft cheek folds. "I love that you would ask me, but you have to know they will not take me seriously. And that may cause them not to take you seriously for inviting me."

He lifted one hand to cover hers. "I don't care what they think. Yes, they may be uncomfortable but they won't say anything, because to do so would risk the sale. The building no longer meets the safety requirements, so rather than investing in an overhaul they want to rebuild the Love Shack on Ilium where they will have higher revenues." He ignored Rhynn's burst of laughter. "Please, come with me."

She stuck her tongue out at him and froze, slowly pulling it back into her mouth. Her heartbeat quickened when his gaze dropped down to her lips. "I want to t-" She blinked. She'd nearly said she wanted to taste him. Probably not something David would accept. She cleared her throat and withdrew her hand. "But I can't walk into a boardroom looking like this," she quickly amended. "Duct rat, remember?"

Tayln inhaled slowly to clear his mind from wanting to kiss her and bring it back to what they had been talking about. "I'll make sure you have something to wear."

" _I_ will make sure she has something to wear," David corrected.

He looked over at the man. "You will have that right soon enough, David. But even once she is your daughter I will not stop providing for her when I can. I love her, she's my – my…heart."

David ran a hand over his short crop of hair and released a harsh breath. "It's called girlfriend."

His browridges drew together. "It is true she is my friend, but she means more to me than just friend."

David shook his head. "I did not mean girlfriend as in a friend that is a girl. To humans a _girlfriend_ or _boyfriend_ is someone that is more than a friend. If the relationship lasts, then girlfriend can become fiancé and eventually wife – and that, son, is a very long way off."

At least now he knew of an acceptable term for her. "I am very aware of that fact, David, and I will wait until she is ready."

David nodded. "See that you do."

"So, the Love Shack," Rhynn said with a giggle.

Elvie grinned at her. "Trust me, Rhynn. The hotel is as awful as its name. I hope that sign is the first thing Tayln gets rid of."

"It will be," he assured them.

-BREAK NINE-

Rhynn showed them her sketches and Tayln purchased every sketch that had Elvie in it. Even David had purchased a few. The rest, Tayln had told her, they would have framed for display in an art gallery. When she woke up this morning she had no idea how quickly everything in her life would change. It was surreal that this was happening to her. She could only imagine how her sister felt – finding the one thing she thought forever lost to her. She occasionally glanced up from the sketch she was working on to stud their faces as the others talked over the din of the sweep. Art was her emotional release and while she was pleased that she might eventually make a name for herself, it would never be her life's work. No, she needed the rush of adrenalin and that she found in spying. The sneaking, the risk of getting caught, the whisper of secrets, making the choice of who to turn in to csec and who to sell the information to – that was her life's work.

She took a short break from her sketch to lay out the dinner that Tayln had brought with him. She was surprised by how much the drell could eat, but unlike them she doubted he'd had the chance to eat dinner. Regardless, there was still food left over and since it was Monday they couldn't give it to others in need. She slipped the containers back into bag and rose to pull a small, circular disk from its dock. Her sister had used the wiring from one of the lights to power the dock that held the stasis disks. She attached the disk to the bag and activated it.

Tayln blinked as a stasis field enveloped the bag. Remarkable. "Rhynn, are there any more of those disks?"

"Yes," she pulled another from the dock and tossed it to the drell as she settled back on her pillow to resume her sketch.

The disk was small and thin with a round, raised middle. Elvie was engraved on the bottom. He wanted to take it apart to see how it worked, but he didn't. Instead he placed it on his water bottle and activated it. A stasis field surrounded the water bottle but nothing else. His fingers felt slightly numb as he picked up the bottle to look at the bottom of it. The stasis field completely wrapped the bottle with a startling precision. He deactivated it and slid it back across the table to Rhynn. He smiled at his mate – his girlfriend. "You, my love, are a genius."

"Of course I am," she teased. "And you are lucky I love you so much or one day I'd give Teiner Tech a run for its money."

Rhynn stilled her pencil and laughed. "Oh my god – Elvie Tech would be E.T.!"

"So would Elvie Teiner," Tayln murmured.

Before David could say anything Rhynn had stolen the floor again.

"That's even better! Elvie Anderson-Teiner would be E.A.T.! Oh!" She giggled. "E.A.T. T.N.T. – hilarious." She saw the sparkle in her sister's eyes and winked at her.

"Good one, Rhynn. You picked that up faster than I did." She smiled impishly and leaned over to whisper into Tayln's ear. "Eat tnt...mmmm…I want to taste you, Tayln…" she drew her tongue along the outer edge of his ear canal.

"Elvie!" David snapped a little louder than he'd intended. He didn't know what she'd whispered to him and he didn't want to know, but there was no mistaking the look in the young man's eyes.

She frowned at David. "What?"

He knew she didn't understand what her words did to him – they weren't meant as sexually teasing or even flirting. It had just been an honest declaration. "Let it go, David. I told you she was safe with me. I can handle it."

She looked at her sister's confused expression and then from David to Tayln. "Why do I feel as though I've missed a large part of the conversation? Handle what, Tayln?"

He smiled softly at her. "How you make me feel."

She blinked. "You had better be able to handle loving me," she said as she poked him in the chest. "I already told you no take-backsies."

"No take-backsies," he agreed. "Not ever."

Rhynn yawned, finished the last few strokes and signed her name in the lower right corner. "Done. I – I wanted you to have it. What do you think?" She handed the sketch pad to David.

David's heart warmed as he studied the drawing. She had drawn them as a family. He was in his dress blues, Tayln was in a suit and the girls were both wearing dresses. He smiled wondering if he'd be able to get Elvie in a dress like that. He was standing behind Rhynn with one hand on her shoulder and the other on Tayln's who was standing behind Elvie with his arms around her waist, her hand rested over his, their fingers entwined. He could see the warmth and happiness in his features were mirrored in Rhynn's. She had captured the love and heat in Tayln's expression a little too well and there was no mistaking the strength of love and fiery determination in Elvie's. "Our family. It's amazing, Rhynn. I could not imagine anything more perfect." He handed the sketch pad over to Tayln and pulled Rhynn in for a hug. "Thank you, daughter. That picture is priceless to me."

She snuggled into her new father. "I'm glad you found that dolphin in time, dad."

"Me too, child. Me too," he murmured to her.

Tayln was mesmerized by the picture. He intended to have a copy made to take with him. She had rendered their likenesses perfectly. He studied his own visage. He was alive with a fiery love. He'd never seen himself look like that before, but then he'd never had the chance to look in the mirror since Elvie had come back into his life. And the way he held onto his mate as if he couldn't bear to let her go, not even for a moment. Rhynn could see more than he thought. And if she could see that, then maybe she was right showing David with his arm around him and his hand resting on his shoulder. Maybe David would one day see him as more than a threat – he would see him as family. "It's beautiful, Rhynn. If you don't mind, I'd like to have a copy made so I can take it with me."

Rhynn yawned. "Of course, Tayln. I'll make a picture of just you and Elvie later. Elvie? Do you want it as much as I do?"

She smiled at her little sister. "I do, honey…I do." She hadn't realized how much she wanted it until she saw them together in that picture. She loved her parents, but she'd never been happy with them. Maybe she could have the life she used to dream of…the life she watched all the other kids have.

Rhynn wiped her tired eyes. "Thank you for giving dad that dolphin. I think he needs us as much as we need him."

David chuckled. "You are as perceptive as your sister."

"Dad?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Will you hold me until I fall asleep?" Rhynn asked during the exhale of a yawn.

He had intended to have the girls share a pallet while he shared one with Tayln, but he couldn't resist her heartwarming words. "Of course I will." He followed her to her pallet, settled next to her on his side, drew the blanket up over them and put his arm around her.

Tayln set the sketch pad on the table. He was thankful the arm of the duct Rhynn's pallet was on was wide enough that he could get by without walking over them, even if he had to do so hunched down. He looked at the makeshift toilet and realized that standing up was not the best of options. When he was finished he, like David, was happy to see the sanigel.

When he stepped out from behind the curtain he saw Elvie looking into a broken mirror. He stepped up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Were you having a hard time believing the look on your face in the picture too?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she admitted, "but I see it now that you're here. _You_ put that look on my face." She laced her fingers through his as she had in the picture. "There – now we are perfect."

"That we are," he murmured with a soft smile.

She released his hands and turned around in his arms, her palm flattening against his chest. She looked up into is baby blue eyes. "Did you mean what you said earlier when you called me Elvie Teiner?"

Nothing got by her. "Yes, I did. I'd marry you today if I could."

That was what she'd wanted to hear. "Then consider us -"

He placed a finger over her lips. "Shhh…there are no take-backsies, remember?"

"But…"

"Use the facilities, we will talk in bed. I'd rather not have this discussion right next to the sewer pipe."

"Fine," she said with a nod. "But this conversation is not over."

"I would expect not," he murmured as she slipped behind the curtain.

He sighed wishing he could stand up; his back ached with the need to straighten. He made his way past David and Rhynn to the opposite duct opening, pulled the top blanket down and stretched out on the pallet with a sigh of relief. When he saw her returning he rolled onto his side so that he could face her. After she was settled next to him he pulled the blanket up over them. "I owe you an explanation. Drell and humans have more than just physical differences." He knew he had to be careful with his words. He did not want her to know that she was his mate – he wanted the choice to be hers. "When drell marry or at least when they have a mate they go through a physiological change, their bodies imprint upon each other. That bond is lifelong. We mate for life. Humans do not imprint on each other. They marry…they divorce, as if it were no more than changing a favorite restaurant. Wait," he said when he saw her mouth open to say something. "You know I have to leave. I will not be able to see you very often. Someone else may come along that you wish to give your heart to. I don't want you to feel trapped-"

Icy cold dread filled her. "Is this about me? Or you? What are you trying to tell me, Tayln? That you don't want to be trapped by me - that you want to be free to be with someone else? Or do you just believe that I am fickle and my love for you means little? I gave you my heart to care for it not shred it." She rolled away from him, not wanting him to see the tears she couldn't stop.

It felt like his heart was being squeezed in a vice. "No…Gods no." He pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her. He pushed back the pain of her stiffening in his arms. It only just dawned on him that he was doing the one thing she hated – generalizing her. Putting her into a mold. A human mold. Yes, she was human…but he shouldn't have let that define her, just like he knew her age and gender did not define her. "I love you and I am sorry if I hurt you. I know your age and gender don't define you, but I let being human define you and I should not have. You aren't a trap – I'm where I need to be…with you. You are the only place I can ever be happy. There is no one else for me but you. I don't ever want to be free of you because I will never stop needing you – you are the light that guides me, the air that I breathe, the blood in my veins and the heart that beats in my chest …you always have been."

She wiped the stupid tears away. "Damn it, Tayln," she mumbled as she turned around in his arms. The feel of his muscles pressed against her front was a far more heady sensation than against her back. "How am I supposed to stay mad at you when you melt me with such beautiful words?" She slipped her hands between their bodies to release the stays of his shirt. She pushed the material aside, her fingers tracing over muscles that rippled under her touch. "Do you know how much I've been wanting to touch you ever since you showed me the artwork on your shoulder?" As her hand trailed lower she heard him inhale sharply. "Are you breathing?"

"No," he said in a rushed exhale as her hand slid around his side to his back. He wouldn't join with her and complete the mating bond until she was ready, but nor would he stop her from touching him. She was his mate and he needed her touch…craved it.

She pressed herself against his wall of muscles. "I love the way your body feels against mine, but I also feel something I've never felt before…safe. I feel safe in your arms. Will you sleep with me every night until you leave?"

He knew that wouldn't sit well with David, but it wouldn't stop him. "I already planned to. So long as I am nearby I will be at your side."

She smiled and looked up into his eyes. "Tayln?"

"Yes?" It almost felt like he was drowning in the earthy richness of her green-hazel eyes.

"No piece of paper defines me either. I _am_ your wife and you _are_ my husband. Deal. With. It."

Her words banished the last bit of fear he had inside of him…a fear he had not realized had been lingering until he felt the weight of its release. Her simple words made it official by Rakhana standards. She had claimed him in the presence of others – they were married. He knew it wasn't official by human standards and wouldn't be until she was of age, but he was complete now. "I agree to the claiming. Under the law of Rakhana we are bound as mates…husband and wife," he murmured as his lips found hers; when they parted beneath his he did not hesitate. His tongue swept in as he rode the tide of hunger and need.

This kiss was different than the others they'd shared. This one called to her and sent pleasure filled sparks throughout her body. By the time he pulled back her body was trembling and her breathing was as harsh as his. "Now that's the way to kiss a girl," she said in thick voice she didn't quite recognize.

His hand slid through her hair and he cupped the back of her head. "No…that is the way to kiss a wife."

A smile spread on her lips. Wife. "I've never felt anything like that kiss before, it made my whole body tingle – even places I didn't think were possible. It made me want to breathe you in so I could feel you inside me. I wanted to feel you surrounding me, touching me everywhere at once. You know, I'm going to be expecting more of those kisses…a lot more."

He released a shaky breath as his arms tightened around her. It sounded like she describing the need for him to make love to her, even if she didn't understand it yet herself. "I felt it too. I wanted to feel you against every inch of my body, surrounded in your warmth, buried so deep in you that we can't tell where you end and I begin. Our bodies together as one, just as are hearts are."

She raised her hand to stroke his soft cheek folds. "That is so beautiful, Tayln. We can do that?"

Gods, yes. But he knew he could not admit that to her. Her curiosity and need to learn would take her to a place she was not ready to go. "Can anyone truly touch the stars? That is what makes a dream. Maybe someday we will touch the stars together, but until then I want nothing more than to kiss and hold my wife." He rolled over onto his back and drew her up against his side. He sighed with contentment when she pillowed her head on his chest and her fingertips caressed his skin. Falling asleep with his wife in his arms, nothing could be sweeter.

-BREAK TEN-

Except waking up with her sprawled on top of him…that could very well be sweeter. He gently maneuvered himself from under her and righted his shirt.

David had woken up a few minutes before Tayln to the warmth of his youngest daughter snuggled up against him, trusting him to keep her warm and safe. This was what being a dad felt like and he wouldn't change it for anything. If only he could have found them sooner. He tucked the blanket around her as he sat up. That was when he noticed his older daughter all but laying on top of Tayln. If it weren't for the fact that they were fully clothed he'd have been furious.

After he returned from the restroom he sat down on a pillow at the table and watched the young man wake up. David had to admit he was impressed when the young man did not take advantage of his daughter's position. It spoke a lot of the kid's character. Maybe he was wrong about the drell. If he was, he'd admit it. "Good morning, son. Is your back feeling it too?"

Tayln winced when he stretched. "Good morning, David. And yes it is. It's been a long time since I've slept on anything quite so hard," he said as he passed David. "When I return I think we should speak privately."

"I suppose we should," David said quietly after Tayln stepped around Rhynn and headed deeper into the duct. He winced when he saw Elvie get up and slam her head on the top of the duct.

"I'm not going to miss the headaches," she grumbled as she rubbed her sore head.

"I don't suppose you will," David said with a chuckle. "Is sleeping beauty here always the last to wake up?"

She made her bed and joined David at the table. "Rhynn has never been much of an early bird. I tend to threaten her with making breakfast to get her up."

"Only because I don't want to die," Rhynn mumbled. "How is a girl supposed to sleep with all that blabbering?"

"You may wish to get up soon, Rhynn," Tayln told her as he stepped past her. "We've got a lot to do today."

"More than you know," Elvie said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"Did you notice the boxes stacked between the mirror and the restroom?" At his nod she continued. "I work as a fixer in the Wards for supplies. Until I was old enough to use credits without suspicion, supplies were the only form of payment I could get. I still do if it's easier for my client to pay with supplies. Credits can be hard to come by down here. I have medicine, personal hygiene, toilet paper and other supplies people were willing to part with. I tend to have more than I need so I regularly take supplies down to the shelter."

David's brows drew together in confusion. "I haven't heard of a shelter down in the Wards."

Elvie bit her lip. "That would be because it is not an official shelter. Rhynn and I cleaned up an abandoned house after the squatters vacated." She didn't think Rhynn remembered, but it was the house she used to live in. "It didn't start out as much, but it's grown over the last couple of years. We built cots and donated pillows, blankets and other supplies. Restaurants we used to take leftovers from now donate their extra food to the shelter. Sometimes we have as many as two dozen people living there. But at least they have a roof over their heads and a place to eat and shower. It is more than some have."

"It is more than you have," David pointed out. "Why did you and Rhynn not move into the shelter?"

Elvie shrugged. "This was our home and those people had no home - they needed it more than we did."

"How do you keep the squatters from coming back?" He inquired.

She cleared her throat and rubbed at her red cheeks. "I reprogrammed a couple of security mechs. They keep the peace there." One of which had special programming so that it could help Rhynn in her spy games.

Tayln nodded. "So we need to move all the supplies to the shelter. That won't be a problem. I will also see that the local restaurants continue to supply the shelter with food after you move out of the Wards." He flipped on his OT. "C.J., I need you to bring C.C. and the mechs to my location. We've got some moving to do, so bring the shuttle."

"Care to enlighten me any further, Tayln?" C.J. asked.

"You will know everything soon enough, my friend. See you soon. Tayln out." He flipped off his OT. "We will have help moving." He also intended to pay off the mortgage on the house. That was something he could do to help keep her shelter going.

"Thank you, Tayln." Her gaze shifted to her sister who was now sitting up in bed. "There is one more thing you should know. The shelter was Rhynn's old home. It was why I knew we could use it. I – I found notices of delinquent payments and did what I could to catch them up. Rhynn's parents died in that house, but she told me it had never been a home to her. I didn't want the house to know nothing but bad memories. I wanted to give it a better legacy than that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want to risk bringing up bad memories."

Rhynn shook her head. Her past truly was gone, she never recognized the house. "It doesn't matter, Elvie. I don't remember any of that and it means nothing to me. If the house can be used for good, then so be it."

"David and I will step out and give you two time to change and get ready while we wait for the mechs to show up." Tayln said with a nod to David. He followed David out and shut the grate behind them. With a sigh he sat down against the side of the duct and stretched out his legs. There were so many things he wanted to say but he wasn't sure to begin. "I think you are good for the girls, David. They both need you, even if Elvie doesn't fully see that yet. She will – just give her time. That picture Rhynn drew…it made me realize something. I want a family. More precisely, I want _that_ family. I know you don't trust me and what I'm going to tell you – you won't like it. So, maybe it will be a long time before I have that family, but I won't give up on it."

David grunted. Even if he didn't like what he was about to hear, he respected the kid. "What won't I like hearing?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and then settled his hand on his thigh. "A great many things, I suspect. But the first thing you need to keep in mind is that I meant what I said…I _will_ wait for her to be ready before things progress between us physically. I'm in no hurry about that and I'm content with the wait. And if she still wants me, I intend to marry her when she is of legal age according to human custom."

"So you've said before. But, tell me this, son…how will you determine when she's ready?" He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. There were some things a father didn't need to know. He raised his hand. "Never mind, I probably shouldn't know."

Tayln inclined his head. "That is your choice, but it does tie in with other things you probably won't want to know. There are physiological differences between humans and drell. Once drell find their mates they mate for life. There is no divorce. Their bodies imprint upon each other and even the death of one will not free the other. Once they have found their mate, their marking glands begin to fill in preparation of a future heat. The serum in the marking glands, when released, affects the other on a cellular level. It is permanent. I'm telling you this because Elvie is my mate and she found one of those glands and drained it. Many species are aware of pheromone changes and they will smell my scent on her and know she is mated …if I'm not there when she goes into heat it could cause problems – at least with the turians and batarians. I'm sorry, David, but you had to know so that you would be prepared. I don't want her accosted while I'm away. I need to know you will protect her during her heats in my absence."

David's mouth went dry. Of anything he expected to hear that was not it. "She's my daughter, of course I will protect her," he said hoarsely. "But humans don't have heats."

"Yes… they do – humans are no longer capable of deciphering pheromone and hormonal differences, so they are unaware. Turians…batarians – they will be very aware and a mate left alone can become a target."

David rubbed his temples. "That is how you will know when she is ready." It was not a question. He looked into the younger man's eyes. "She could have her first heat at any time. Just because she is capable of having a child, does not mean she's emotionally ready for sexual relations."

That was true. "I am aware of that, David. If I am near her when she goes into heat, her heat will pull me into heat and instinct will cause me to become very protective of her until her fertile time passes. And if she does go into heat when I am around I would be incapable of walking away from her. All I can tell you is that I will fight to maintain control. She will be safe, even during heat, until such a time that she pushes me past what I can endure. I am physically incapable of refusing my mate's needs. But it is _she_ that will decide when we become one, not I." he released a harsh breath. "There is one more truth you must know."

"I'm not sure how much more truth I can handle," David said honestly. He was thoroughly overwhelmed by what he'd learned. "Does she know all of this?"

"No. I'm going to talk to her tonight, when we'll have some privacy. I – uh…won't tell her about how I will know when she's ready. If I try to tell her she's not ready, she'll only try to prove me wrong…and that's not what I want our first time together to be about."

David pulled his knees up and rested his arms on them. "You were right; I didn't trust you with her. And I really want to dislike you after everything you've told me. I'm her father and I want her to wait until she's thirty…at least." His lips twitched, he wasn't yet thirty and he was already married and divorced. "But I respect your honesty and integrity. Now, throw your last punch."

Respect. That was more than he had hoped for. "Last night I said something that upset her. She asked if I meant it when I called her Elvie Teiner. I told her I did, but then I placed a human generalization on her about how humans don't marry for life as drell do. I told her if she found someone else to give her heart to while I was away I did not want her to feel trapped in a relationship with me. She didn't take that well. When I finally got her to understand that I intended to remain with her for as long as she would have me she said 'No piece of paper defines me either. I _am_ your wife and you _are_ my husband. Deal. With. It.'" His eyes met David's. "I couldn't refuse her, David. She's my mate. I told her 'I agree to the claiming. Under the law of Rakhana we are bound as mates…husband and wife.' On Rakhana she would be old enough to find a mate. Drell my age already have families. I am a son of Rakhana and she is my wife." He held up his hand to halt David from speaking. "But know this – it changes nothing that I have said. If she finds another, I will walk away. I do not believe our marriage is recognized in Council Space, so she would be free to wed another." He swallowed hard. "If she chooses to remain my wife, I will wed her when she comes of age."

A harsh breath slipped from between David's lips. "If she weds another…it wouldn't free you, would it?"

"No…it would not," he admitted honestly. "But I would never tell her that. Her happiness means more to me than my own."

And there it was. Those were the words he hadn't realized he needed to hear, but those words changed everything. The maturity, the conviction, the love and the sacrifice he'd be willing to make for Elvie's happiness. No man could wish more for his daughter when it came to finding that special someone, regardless of her age. He shook Tayln's hand. "You've told me what I needed to hear and I trust that you will do right by her. No man could wish for a finer son."

David felt the heat rise into his cheeks. "Now there is something I need to tell you. When I was waiting…for a very long time, I might add...for you two to leave your flat, I investigated you." He paused for a moment to see if there was any change in the younger man's eyes…guilt…wariness… but his expression remained the same. "What I found surprised me. It would appear you are honorable for a businessman. I assumed those two words would never be used in the same sentence must like honest politician," he said with a shrug. "I am impressed how you handle what you create. The safeguards and failsafes you put in place to prevent tampering or altering is more responsible than most businesses care about. For them the bottom dollar is what matters most. What I uncovered about you shows that responsibility and safety mean more to you than the bottom dollar and that says a lot about the man behind the company. That makes you a good man in my book. I thought you should know."

He would have been surprised if David had not investigated him. "Thank you, David. I-" He was interrupted by the sounds of many advancing feet. He rolled into a crouch and deployed his drone. "Savvy, I need you to find out who is headed in our direction."

Soft colors rolled over the holodrone. "Right away, Tee," she purred.

He watched the drone dart away. "I suspect it's the mechs, but she gets prickly if I leave her in the dark too long."

"She?" David asked with a quirk of a brow.

Tayln cleared his throat. "Yes...well…Savvy was my first successful attempt at an AI. But she is shielded and scans as a VI."

After what happened with the geth, any sort of AI was a concern. AIs were illegal in Council Space. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do. I would not risk having an AI go live unless I could guarantee it was safe."

"Is that so? Then why did you give her that voice? You do realize that voice sounds seductive? I would imagine Elvie would have a few words to say about that when she realizes it," David warned.

Tayln's lips thinned and he shook his head. "Savvy said her voice sounded too much like a little girl, so I let her adjust it. I didn't think anything about it – I've only just been awakened."

"Awakened?" David asked with a tilt of his head. He saw the young man's cheeks darken with embarrassment and wondered what had caused it.

He had told David a lot of personal things today, but this was not one he expected to talk about. "Drell bodies can awaken on their own allowing them to …uh…experience sexual relations. But they can also be awakened when they find their mate. Being awakened by a mate is more primal, causing physiological changes in pheromone, hormone and glandular production."

David held up his hand, his cheeks now burned as hot as the drell's. "I get it – you don't need to tell me any more." It was obvious drell did not go through puberty in the same manner as humans.

"Thank you," he said in a strained voice. He was saved by Savvy.

"CC and CJ have arrived with the mechs, they will be at your location in shortly," Savvy informed them in a sultry tone. "I'll stay behind to protect the shuttle."

"Thank you, Savvy." He turned to David. "I'll correct her vocalization."

"Smart man," David teased; thankful the conversation had been steered in another direction. "Your Savvy – it's a combat drone?"

"That is part of her functionality." He flipped on his OT and commed his wife. "The mechs will be here in a moment. Are you both dressed so we can enter?"

"Come on in," she replied.

They left the grate open when they entered the duct. The somber tone in her voice concerned him. He ran his fingertips down her cheek when he reached her. "Are you all right?"

She looked around the duct she had made into a home. "It's the end of a chapter of my life. I didn't realize how hard it would be to let go."

He dropped down to his knees next to her and cupped the sides of her face. "Try not to think of it as the end of a chapter, but the beginning of a brand new and exciting chapter. This place…down here…it has nothing more to offer you. To keep growing you must keep learning and that is what you are embarking on….a new journey of discovery. But this time you will make that journey surrounded by the love of a father, a sister, and a husband."

A small smile pulled at her lips. "I know…I'm just not very good with moving on. It shattered me when I left you behind and I never could close the door on my little blue boy."

His lips brushed against hers. "And he will be grateful for that every day of his life. But you aren't closing the doors of the past, wife…you are simply walking the halls of the future – and there are a great many doors waiting for you to discover them and I'll be here to walk through them with you."

She slipped her arms up around his neck and pulled him close. "Never doubt that I love you."

"We have arrived, Tayln. What would you have us move?" CJ asked as he peeked in through the open grate door.

He dropped his forehead to hers. "Never doubt how much I need your love." He dropped a quick kiss to her lips and turned to face the mechs. "There is a stack of boxes through that duct," he said as he pointed past Rhynn's pallet. "They are stacked against the wall to the right of the mirror. Please see that they are secured in the shuttle while David and I help the girls gather their belongings."

In the end, she could not bring herself to take much. A few pieces of clothing her sister had bought for her, her projects, her leather coat and her pillow with Tayln's face on it. All but the leather coat and the pillow could fit inside a pillow case. Her life condensed into something as trivial as a small sack.

He gently rubbed her arm. "Are you sure you want to leave your tools and your stasis disks behind?"

"I'm sure," she said quietly. "I can build more. Whoever moves in here after we leave will need them more than I do."

Now it made sense why she wanted to leave everything just as it was. She expected this to become someone else's home. She must have someone in mind since no one knew this place even existed. Another mystery he intended to find an answer for.

She made sure she was the last one to leave. Once she left it would no longer be her home. With a final look she closed the grate and followed the group out of the ducts and into the sleek black shuttle emblazoned with Oasis on the side. She gave CJ the coordinates and sat down next to Tayln on a plush seat. She had never even been near anything as nice as the shuttle.

David was stunned. He'd been in more public and military shuttles than he could count, but he had no idea that any could be as nice as this one. A rich man and his toys. "This is one hell of a ride."

Tayln grinned. "That she is, David." He flipped on his OT and sent the address to his legal team with the instructions pay off the mortgage and find out what the home would need to meet code requirements so that it could run officially as a shelter. They were also to locate the birth record of the child that was born to the occupants of that address. He then sent them David's personal details so that they could create an adoption record. He would be handling Elvie's birth record himself, he wanted to make sure it was done right…after he ran her DNA.

While the mechs unloaded cargo he put out feelers to his contacts to locate someone that could manage the shelter under Elvie's supervision. He was going to make sure the people who depended on her would continue to be cared for.

-BREAK ELEVEN-

David studied the pair that was sitting across from him and Rhynn. He settled his arms on the table and leaned forward. "I understand that you two consider yourselves married." His lips tightened. That would never sit well with him – not at their ages. "But I also know that marriage wouldn't be recognized in Council Space. Granted, there are places like Illium that allow marriage at sixteen – and no, I'm not suggesting you do that – don't. What I'm trying to say – and I can't believe I'm actually saying this - is that many species still practice betrothal, even as early as birth. A betrothal is a pledge or promise to marry. While there is usually no contract involved, it is still considered a formal and accepted arrangement even among children." He rubbed his temple and settled back against his chair with a sigh. "It will also allow for engagement rings." He cleared his throat. "I will come to accept whatever you choose to call each other in private, but it is up to you whether you choose to call each other boyfriend and girlfriend or betrothed in public.

Tayln knew that was the closest they would get to David's approval of their relationship right now. "Thank you, David. I appreciate what it cost you to say that. Elvie and I will discuss the options later-"

"Betrothed," she cut in without hesitation. "If I can't tell everyone we're married, then I'm sure as hell going to put a ring on your…" she studied his hand for a moment and then touched his little finger, "pinky finger so everyone will know you are mine."

David sighed. "Boyfriends and girlfriends can still exchange promise rings, if a ring is what you care about," he informed them hopefully.

She shook her head. "No. Betrothed, David. Boyfriends and girlfriends come and go – it is not taken seriously. I researched that term while you two were outside this morning. He's my husband and if I can't claim him as such yet then he is my betrothed.

Tayln nearly asked her if she was sure…he didn't want her to feel trapped in the years to come no matter how much his heart cried out for the betrothal. But if he learned anything about her it was that once she made her mind up little could change it. "Then we are betrothed." There was no denying the relief that he felt saying those words.

Rhynn smiled at the couple. "I'm so happy for you, Elvie…for both of you. You have held onto each other for so long…and to find each other again – it's like a fairytale…or fate. It's hard not to believe in fate sometimes. Elvie found me, you found each other again, David found us. It's like everything is happening as if it were meant to happen."

David felt his cheek tick, but he merely nodded. He was at a weird state of mind. He didn't like the thought of her being engaged, much less married. But if she stayed true to her heart then at least he wouldn't have to suffer the stress of a revolving door of boyfriends in the next several years and watching her heart break over and over again. He respected Tayln and if she had to give her heart to someone then he was glad it was him. He covered Rhynn's hand with his own. "I don't know if I believe in fate, but everything that's happened has happened because of your sister. She found Tayln when she was a little girl, she found you when you needed her, she put that dolphin in my pocket that led to me meeting her and she tracked down Tayln and found him again. She is at the heart of it all and if it wasn't for that big heart of hers, none of us would be here right now."

Elvie cleared her throat and tried to ignore the stinging in her cheeks. She was a nothing…a nobody…a lowly duct rat. She didn't deserve any accolades. "Yes – well…you give me far too much credit, David. I'm only a duct rat – nothing more."

It hurt that she saw herself that way. He flipped off his OT and laced his fingers through hers. "You are so much more," Tayln said softly. "You are a light that shines bright and radiates a warmth that draws people to you. You have a brilliant mind and a big heart that keeps on giving regardless of the cost. And if you don't like hearing that," he said with a grin. " .It." He glanced over at the door when the mechs returned. "David, give CJ the name of your hotel so we can pick up your belongings while we have the extra help."

"Deal. With. It," David told her with a wink as he rose to speak with the pilot.

Rhynn aimed a finger at her sister. "They're right, you know. You took me in, took care of me and taught me how to survive."

"Exactly," Elvie pointed out. "I took you in when I should have turned you in. I was selfish."

Rhynn shot her a raspberry. "That's not the way I see it, Elvie. Deal. With. It."

Elvie rolled her eyes and released a slow breath. "Fine. Might I point out you all are crazy – but I love you anyway."

"Oh – when you get the chance take a look at the D-9 security mech. It sounds like something got knocked loose in it," Rhynn told her as an afterthought. She had benn unable to retrieve the last credit chit from it.

One brow arched in disbelief. "Yeah – you know you could have told me while we were still there."

A cheshire grin lit up her face. "Better late than never?"

"Huh…right. I'll take a look at it." her attention turned to the drone that continued to hover around Tayln almost as if it was glued to his side. She saw David leave with two mechs and then pulled away when the drone positioned itself between her and husband as if it were trying to push her away.

Tayln looked away from David when he felt his wife hand slip from his grasp. He could barely see her through the drone's holosheen. "Savvy, get out of my face."

"I'm not in your face, Tee – at least not until you turned your head. Perhaps, you should look the other way," Savvy pointed out.

She blinked in surprise. The drone's voice reminded her of how the street ladies talked to men before they exposed themselves and the grunting began. "Did you just purr at my husband?"

"He's NOT your husband and I am not some mangy cat," the drone said in disdain.

So…an AI with attitude. "Really? You sounded like a cat in heat to me; care to tell me why that is, husband?"

"Are you really that dense? He's NOT-"

Tayln slammed his hand down on the table. "Enough, Savvy! You will never talk to my wife like that again or I will reprogram you. Have I made myself clear?"

"It's okay, Tayln. I can handle her."

"No, it's not okay. Am I clear, Savvy?"

"Yes, Tee," the drone pouted. "I never meant to upset you."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to my wife and don't ever come between us again," he said coldly.

Dull colors rolled along Savvy's holosheen as she moved away from the pair. "I'm sorry if I offended you, Elvie. I'll try not to let it happen again."

"Thank you, Savvy. And I'm sorry I teased you about your voice, it just caught me by surprise." Her eyes followed the drone's movements. "Just because we are in love with the same man doesn't mean we have to be enemies. In fact, girl to girl, I need you, Savvy."

"You need me?" Savvy asked in a voice that was both hopeful and cautious.

"I absolutely need you," she said with a smile. "You can go places with him that I can't and I will count on you to keep him safe when I'm not around. We can work together to make sure he always comes home to us safe and sound. So why don't we forget that other ever happened and just focus on becoming friends. After all, I'll need someone to fill me in on all the juicy gossip when he's not with me and I think you're the perfect girl for that. Do we have a deal?"

Tayln was stunned. But he wasn't sure what he was stunned by most. The fact that Savvy felt feelings he hadn't programmed her to feel – and certainly not for him…or the fact that his wife had neatly outwitted the drone. He flipped on his OT to adjust the drone's vocal output.

A friend. The human wanted to be her friend. She'd never had a friend before, except for Tayln and he'd never called her a friend. Her colors brightened. "We have a deal." She fell silent. "Did you have to do that, Tee?" she whined.

Much better. Tayln grinned. "Consider yourself lucky that I did not make you sound like a man. Deal. With. It."

"I'd like to be your friend too, Savvy," Rhynn told her as she tucked a small, dark strand of hair behind her ear. "And I think your voice is prettier now. Before it sounded all whispery like you were soft and weak, now it sounds like a beautiful, confident woman. I wish I had a voice like that."

Tayln caught Elvie winking at Rhynn and giving her the thumbs up. Very neatly played.

The colors rolled faster over the drone. "Thank you, Rhynn. I wouldn't want anyone thinking I'm weak…and I'm sure you will have a lovely voice when you grow up."

The shuttle door opened, David and the two mechs returned with four bags. "Take us home, CJ," Tayln said when David was seated. He was actually looking forward to having them share his flat. Last night had made him realize how much he missed companionship. "Look out the window," Talyn told Rhynn as they entered the Silversun Strip.

Like any child was wont to do Rhynn plastered her face to the window. "Look at all those lights – it looks like Christmas everywhere! Does it stay lit up all night?"

"Yes, it sure does," Tayln said with a grin. Rhynn was an odd mix of uncanny adult and blissfully innocent child. He was glad she had not lost all her childish vigor. It meant she still had the chance to have a fulfilling childhood. That was something her sister would never have.

"How does anyone ever sleep?" she asked in wonder.

Tayln chuckled. "The windows are on a timer and darken in the evenings. In fact, if you look out the windows at night you will see the stars. Not actual stars, but pretty all the same. I'm going to have something similar in the hotel I'm renovating. I'm also going to add virtual windows above the beds that can be programmed to see whatever you want them to show: stars, the sun, rain, the moon, and deep space nebula. I was able to look up at the stars at night on Sur'Kesh as a child and found comfort in that. I'd like to think others will too."

"I didn't realize you were into the hotel business as well," David said curiously.

"Everywhere I have a Teiner Tech tower I have a hotel. Thus I will have a secure and comfortable place for my clients to stay. A hotel that will assure them that their business is important to me. The hotel will service more than just my clientele, however. In about a year's time, if all goes as planned, we will be moving into the new hotel."

"I think you should make sure that virtual window also includes a mirror so that I can put on my makeup without getting out of bed," Rhynn said matter of fact.

Tayln grinned at David when he started choking. "I can see how that would be useful. Consider it done, Rhynn. Are you all right, David?" he asked innocently.

"Fine," David said with a wheeze. "And you're too young for makeup."

Rhynn blew her father a raspberry as the shuttle touched down on the private landing pad outside the suite.

With their hands full Tayln led them to the door. You will need to have your biometrics scanned to get into our home. He stood in front of the holopad and the red light scanned his eye. He stepped aside so that his wife could be scanned. When she stepped back Rhynn looked up at the pad. "Occupant three, minor. Rhynn Anderson."

"Occupant three confirmed. Child settings initialized."

"She will be unable to leave the flat after nine p.m. without an adult; unless emergency protocols are enacted."

"And Elvie?" David asked.

His lips twitched. "Sorry, David, she has full access."

"I had better," she mumbled.

"Occupant four, David Anderson," he said after David was scanned.

"Occupant four confirmed."

The door slid open and he led them into their new home. "On the left is the dining room and the kitchen. Continue on past them and you will be in the front hall that leads to the lift. There is a closet on the left and a washroom on the right. To the right is the living room. The two circular staircases on either side of the living room lead up to the master bedrooms. The one on the right is yours, David." He led them into the living room. "Past the living room is a large nook with a wrap around window ledge seat, feel free to enjoy it. The grand piano is also yours to use. Go ahead and take David's bags up to his room," he informed the mechs. "You can get to the other bedrooms by either walking under the stairs or around them." He led them under the stairs. The first room is the office – you can rearrange it as you see fit to accommodate your research and development, Elvie. The next room is the workout room. Feel free to use it whenever you like. I'm usually in their in the early mornings. Not much of a fan of working out on a fully stomach. The next three rooms are the guest rooms. The last two will be perfect for you, Rhynn because they are attached. There is an interior door that connects them; you can go from bedroom suite to art studio without having to leave your room. You may wish to make the far room your art studio, as it is a corner room and has two window walls, so will give you plenty of light to work by. Take a look and let me know what you think, Rhynn. I will have the furnishings removed from your art room and replaced by more suitable tables and shelves."

Rhynn was in awe of everything she'd seen. It was like out of some fairytale. "I've never seen anything like this place! It's an entire floor of the hotel all to yourself! The door of her room slid open. She stepped in and stopped cold. The room had more than any bedroom had a right to have in it. Straight ahead was a sofa set and a vidscreen, past that was a desk with a terminal, behind the desk was another window ledge seat. To the right of the entry door there were three steps that led down to the bedroom area. She walked down the stairs. On her right were two over stuffed reading chairs with a table between them. Against the wall was the door leading to the other room. To the left of that door was a huge bed, with small night tables on either side of it. There were doors past the bed and as she walked towards them they slid open to reveal a closet bigger than most bedrooms she'd seen. She couldn't begin to imagine filling up such a closet. Between the closet and the bedroom wall was a hall that opened up into the bathroom. "I have my own bathroom…" she said in a stunned voice.

She turned around to look at Tayln, tears bright in her eyes. "Tayln…I don't know what to say. I mean, it's more than I need…but it's wondrous." She set the things she was carrying on the bed and then ran over to hug him. "Thank you."

He smiled and hugged her back. "Like I told your father, you are doing me a favor. This place shouldn't sit empty. It needs to be used and enjoyed. So, thank you for being here." He lowered his voice. "You're my family now, Rhynn…you belong here with me– I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Bring your cheek down here so I can reach it," she told him. When he hunkered down she kissed his soft cheek. "You'll never be alone again," she whispered to him. She stepped back and spun around. "This is my bedroom. I'll use the other one as my art room."

"Good call," he said. "I'll have the mechs drop your art supplies in the closet of the other room for now. I'll have a crew come by tomorrow to make it more suitable for its new purpose. Go ahead and put away the rest of your stuff while your father and sister put their belongings in their rooms."

It was more than obvious to David where Elvie would be sleeping, since he had not given her third bedroom. He didn't approve, but he believed in Tayln and he'd been a soldier long enough to know when to pick his battles. "I'll head upstairs and put my things away. We'll discuss the terms later tonight."

"Thank you, David. Let me know if you need anything." When David left he led her into the office where a mech had just finished cleaning off a large desk. The terminal that had been on the desk was now sitting next to the terminal that was on the second desk. "The terminals are linked together now so you only need one interface to control them. It will come in handy when you need to have several holoscreens open at one time. The second desk," he said as he placed her pillow case of projects on it, "can be your work station. There is plenty of shelf room and even a closet to store what you need stored. It's not as nice as a lab, but it will work for now."

She placed her pillow on the shelf above her desk so she could look at him whenever she wanted and then slipped her arms around his waist. "It's perfect, Tayln. I can't even imagine how nice it will be working on a surface that doesn't wobble." She gave him a quick hug before she turned to remove what clothing she brought with her from the pillow case before following him up the stairs to their bedroom.

It was similar to Rhynn's room but much larger and more spread out. The bed itself looked like it could fit five people on it. Who needed that much room to sleep? There were two huge walk-in closets, one of which was empty. There were three angled mirrors at the back of the well lit closet. She guessed they were there for people that liked to preen in front of a mirror. She couldn't imagine ever doing that. She hung up her few items, including her purple leather jacket and laughed. "Seems a ridiculous amount of space for what I have."

"We'll be taking care of that today," he informed her.

"Oh, really?" she asked and then yelped as he picked her up and tossed her onto the bed. In a blink he landed on top of her, but she noticed he was careful to keep the majority of his weight off of her. Her legs spread with his weight and he settled between them, which was an odd feeling, but more comfortable than him laying on them.

He sucked in his breath when he found himself between her legs. He was once again thankful for their size difference. She would remain blissfully ignorant of what this position was doing to him. "Really," he said in a voice huskier than normal. "Shopping, lunch, and then a trip to the Oasis' lab. I'm going to draw your blood to run a DNA test; it will help me create your birth record. Then we will meet up with David and Rhynn for dinner. The hotel has a pretty nice restaurant. We'll have an early night and then the meeting in the morning. After that we will see about getting you and Rhynn enrolled in school."

She locked her legs around his waist in case what she was about to tell him pissed him off. "I'm not enrolling in school, husband. I'm going to test out. And before you get pissed you should know there is nothing they can teach me there. I've been accessing the Archives for years. I know every secret the Council doesn't want us to know. I know several languages. I probably know more about mathematics and science than the teachers teaching it. I even-" He silenced her with a kiss that melted her.

He pulled back and dropped his forehead to hers while he reined in his control. "You don't have to convince me. I'll see that they allow you to test out. Will you be furthering your education?"

"I don't know. What I really want to do is what I've been doing. I love puzzles. I love thinking up something new and then figuring out how to make it work. I think – I think anything I need to learn you can teach me."

He dropped a soft, tender kiss on her lips. "There is so much I want to teach you. So much I want to learn with you…learn from you. And I would love to have you at my side at Teiner Tech."

"I promise you – one day that will happen. Right now, this is where I need to be…at least until Rhynn is older."

A soft breath escaped him. "I know. I can't help but fear someone will always need you. Just remember, I need you too. Now – if you will release me, I'll get off of you."

"Maybe I like you just where you are," she teased.

"And maybe I wish I could stay right here forever, but our errands won't take care of themselves," he pointed out. As he'd come to expect, she stuck her tongue out at him and he took her up on her invitation. When her fingers started releasing the stays of his shirt he groaned. "Elvie…"

"Fine," she said with a huff. "We'll continue this later." She unlocked her legs and let him pull her up.

They hurried downstairs and ran into David. "Do you have everything you need, David?"

"Yes, son...I have more than any man needs," he said with a wry grin.

He inclined his head to the older man. "I can agree with that. Elvie and I will be leaving to take care of a few errands. I need to make sure she has a presentable wardrobe for the meeting tomorrow. We are going to take the shuttle, so you are welcome to take the skycar to see to Rhynn's needs," he said as he motioned to the private pad in the back. "If you decide to eat lunch here, CC can take care of you. I'd like to meet up with you around 6pm for dinner at the hotel's restaurant, if you are amenable to that."

David nodded. "Then we will meet you there."

Tayln flipped on his OT when it blinked. "Rhynn's records have come through. There are no next of kin that can claim her. I'm sending you the adoption decree. Return it to me when you have authorized it so I can have it recorded. Her full name will be Rhynn Iris Anderson. She actually is nine years old and she was born June 8th."

David looked over the document he'd been sent with a wide grin on his face. "I'll take care of this before we leave. Thank you, Tayln. This – it means a lot to me."

"It was my pleasure, David – and congratulations."

-BREAK TWELVE-

Shopping was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. People actually dressed her like she was a baby! Then she had to parade out and do a little song and dance just so Tayln could see what she was wearing from every angle. She had to admit he knew just what he wanted and she was relieved to leave the decisions in his hands. At least he didn't have her parade out in the under-things, which was something to be thankful for. She also learned that bras actually did have a purpose. Her boobs were small but very tender and they would often pain her if she moved too quickly or if she bumped them against something. She could already feel the benefits from the padding and support. But still…how many undergarments did a girl need? For that matter, how much clothing did a girl need? Because she swore they had to have bought out every store they went to.

The only time she nearly complained was when he had her trying on dresses. Dresses? What did he expect her to do in those? She didn't think they served any real logical purpose and she certainly couldn't sit like she was used to sitting. She actually didn't mind the heels though; they gave her a new way to work on her balance and as soon as she put them on she felt the effect in her legs. Heels were a simple way to work out without having to take the time to work out…as long as she didn't have to run. Running with your toes squished together did not sound like a solid strategy.

He knew she tended to just throw something on so he made sure to choose outfits that were obviously designed to go together due to color or design or items that could mix and match and still come out looking tasteful. He also made sure she had casual items to wear when she was working. Their purchases, along with her old clothes, would be delivered to their flat. He did learn two things today. His wife wore baggy clothing to hide who and what she was…female. And, she was far more beautiful than he'd thought.

After a quick stop for a hair trim he took her to a jeweler. Nothing too fancy. Simple gold, gold caged diamonds and pearls. She balked, but in the end he had managed to get her to accept them and have her ears pierced. The only jewelry she had no problems accepting was the engagement rings. Simple bands of gold with a smooth cut row of inset diamonds encircling the ring in the middle. The bands were completely smooth to the touch to ensure they would not snag on anything and they were thick enough to allow for enlargement if they outgrew them.

He handed her into a chair at La'Vierre's and settled himself across from her. No, that wouldn't do. He rose and pulled a chair close to her, angling it just enough that he could see her as well as touch her. Much better. She was dressed in a striking sapphire pant suit with a gold belt angled to emphasize her waist in a flattering manner. She'd chosen to wear heels with the suit and with the gold caged diamond jewelry adorning her wrists, ears, and throat she was a vision. Her hair had been trimmed to mid-back, with long layers that thickened her shimmery waves and wispy bangs now accentuated her face. "I knew you were beautiful, but now you take my breath away."

She fiddled with a cloth napkin, trying to ignore the heat rising in her cheeks. "I'm not sure what I feel right now. I don't feel like me. I'm used to my cap and my clothes and no one taking notice of me. Now I feel like I'm on stage naked and everybody is watching. I don't really know what to do with myself."

He rubbed his cheek and then slipped his hand over hers. "You are a beautiful girl, you are going to be noticed and you will get used to it. You are also my wife – my betrothed," he corrected, "and that is also going to garner attention. That is not something you will be able to escape. All you can do is hold your head high and don't let them get to you. You are strong and sure of yourself – there is nothing you can't handle."

She was about to say something when a hostess arrived.

"Sere Teiner, it is good to have you back with us," she said, barely sparing a glance as the girl next to him "It's been awhile since we've seen you. Will you be staying long?" the brunette asked with sparkling doe eyes. If she could bag him she'd be set for life.

"Longer than I originally planned – would you mind?" he asked as he held his hand out for the datapad menus.

"Let me take care of that." She stretched across him, making sure his hand brushed her breast as she situated her assets so that he could get a good view of them when she laid the datapad menu down in front of the girl and then him. "Let me know if there is anything I can do for you, Sere Teiner. Anything at all….perhaps, we can start with a drink when I get off work and see where that takes us?"

Elvie pursed her lips. Why that cow-uddered hussy. "Why don't you find a street corner to pedal what you're selling, he's not interested."

Her eyes narrowed on the impudent little brat. How dare she talk to her that way!

Tayln bit back a laugh and made a slow and deliberate show of wiping his offended hand off on the cloth napkin. "Aptly put, my love. The only thing my betrothed, Elvie, and I want from you is a meal. That _is_ why we are here."

She blinked in surprise and then caught sight of the rings that adorned their fingers. Well, he wasn't married yet – and even if he was, it wasn't the first time she spent lucrative time with a married man. "Then I will leave you two to look over the menu. And if you change your mind about desert, just let me know."

"I can assure you I won't," he bit out.

"Well now…," she said when the bitch walked away. "I guess I am still invisible to some people. Is it always like that?"

"It can be," he said honestly as he itched his cheeks. "People smell money and they do what they can to try to make it their own…by whatever means necessary."

She slipped her arm through his. "Not everyone is like that," she pointed out.

"Perhaps not, but it does make it harder for me to trust someone's motives." He grinned. "I was impressed by the street corner remark. It was hard to keep a straight face."

She laughed softly. "She was lucky I didn't call her a cow-uddered hussy. I was this close," she said pinching her fingers together so that only the smallest bit of space was between them.

Now that did make him laugh and he thoroughly enjoyed dining with his wife. He was caught off guard when she offered him a bite of her meal and that simple act led him to see the dining experience in a different light. It brought a deeper intimacy to the meal, one he wanted to continue and thus he shared his meal with her as well.

Thankfully, he had a tab with the restaurant and did not have to wait for the Hostess to collect payment. He then whisked her away to the Oasis. This would be their main ship, but he didn't want to leave her without the use of a ship, so he intended to begin production of a ship for his wife.

He had his wife scanned in the airlock for admittance. "Ase, this is my wife, Elvie. She is to be granted full access."

"Acknowledged. You move impressively fast, Captain Tayln," Ase remarked with humor in its voice.

"Not particularly, we've known each other since we were small children – she is my mate, Ase," he replied.

"Congratulations, Captain…and Elvie. Welcome aboard. If you ever have need of anything, Elvie, just ask. I am here for you as I am for the Captain," Ase informed her.

"Thank you, Ase. Let me guess," she said to Tayln, "Ase is the ship's AI."

Tayln grinned. "What the Council doesn't know…" He laughed. "CC and CJ are also AIs. I've designed them to appear human, though they scan as mechs with a VI interface and can act accordingly if the situation is warranted."

She was stunned by the revelation. "Sweet stars; you did an amazing job on them. I thought they were human! I've never seen anything like them before. I'm assuming you do not sell their models?"

"I do, but not the AI variation. CJ is a combat jock mech and the version I sell has extensive combat software, but lacks the AI integration. CC is a cooking cleaning mech, her available version is programmed a protocol and assistant mech. I'll be leaving CJ and CC behind at the flat when I leave to assist our family. I can upload AI protocols into the VI models and transfer a copy of their memories, so I will not be without their services. They will run on different frequencies, but can upload future memories with their counterparts when they link with their counterpart's frequency. I am currently working on a P.A.M., a personal assistant mech, which will be proficient in defensive combat, cooking, cleaning, protocol, and medical aid."

She shook her head in wonder. "I can't imagine ever being able to create anything like that."

He didn't believe that for a moment. He dropped a brief kiss on her lips. "With a lab and the right equipment, you'll be able to create just about anything. Now, let me show you around the Oasis." He absently rubbed his cheeks.

The ship had three decks and was obviously designed for only a few people. There were only four cabins aboard, but lacked for nothing. There were two lounges, a gym, a mess, QEC, and Executive Boardroom. She also discovered it had 2 labs, a small one that was obviously medical and connected to the medbay, but he also had a large lab that was clearly designed for him to work on intricate projects. The armory had an interesting array of weapons and armors, some of which she'd never seen before. There were several pairs of his bats and other gadgets she wasn't sure about – though she knew she'd seen most of them on his magbelt at one time or another. The ship's elevator itself was interesting because it opened up to both the bow and the aft, allowing you to access rooms on each side.

They took the elevator down to the lower deck where the hangar deck, med bay, labs and armory were located. The medbay beds were tucked away but slid out of the wall to admit patients. Patients could be tucked away with the wall and remain fully monitored, they could even be put in stasis until they could reach a hospital, if the injury were dire enough.

He helped her onto a soft reclining chair in the medlab. She slipped her finger into a small device he held out to her and she felt the barest of pricks. She watched as he pulled a tiny disk from the device and inserted it into an analyzer. "What did you mean when you told Ase I was your mate? Is it because I'm your friend too?"

He probably should not have said that, he had intended to have this discussion tonight, but he wanted Ase to understand what she meant to him. While he waited for the analysis and report to complete he spun around on the stool and maneuvered it over to her. He settled his hand on her thigh. "Do you remember when you emptied one of the glands in my cheekfolds and said it tasted like cinnamon?"

That brought a smile to her face. "I always remember everything and it was as delicious as a cinnamon roll."

He tilted his head. "You have an eidetic memory?"

"Yes," she admitted. "That is why you were always with me. That connection to you never faded."

He nodded. "Just as mine could not fade with you." He cleared his throat. "The gland that you emptied was my marking gland. It is how drell mark their mates when they are in heat."

She hadn't even been aware drell had marking glands. "There wasn't any mention of that when I researched what species you were."

"No doubt," he said with a wry grin. "Drell are not widely researched. Normally, the marking glands will swell during ovulation and begin to leak; this fluid is absorbed into our mate's skin where it is reproduced at a cellular level."

Now she was seeing the light. "Ahh…during mitosis that material is duplicated for each new cell created. What you mean is that it's permanent."

He inclined his head to her. "Yes, it is," he admitted quietly. "Asari, humans, they may smell the scent on you, but they won't think anything more of it than a skin care product, but species such as batarians and turians, that can differentiate scents on deeper level and will know that you are mated."

Why would that even matter? "Tayln, I have pledged to be with you forever, do you think smelling like you would bother me?"

A breath of relief slipped from his lips. "I would hope not, but there are other considerations. Mates do not separate when they are in heat. If you go into heat and I am not there it could cause you to become a target to turians and batarians. They are aggressive species by nature and they will know you are in heat and unattended….some may try to take advantage of that." He rubbed his cheeks and neck and felt the need to itch his groin area. Was he having some sort of allergic-" he blinked as childhood memories filtered through his mind. His father rubbing his cheeks for a couple of weeks before he and his mother sequestered themselves.

She snorted. "That hardly worries me. I can take care of myself. Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

If it was what he suspected, it was completely natural. "I think so."

She wondered if he was having an allergic reaction. He'd been itching since before lunch. "If you say so – but see a medic if that itch doesn't go away or if it gets worse." She thought back over what he'd told her. "Is there a difference between being mates and being married?"

He closed his eyes for a moment. "Yes…" he said cautiously. A soft chime alerted him that the results of the test were complete. "Your results are in."

She grasped his hand before he could remove it from her thigh. "Wait. My results aren't going anywhere. What is the difference between being mated and being married?"

She was going to a place he did not want her to go. But he should have realized she would. She had a need to know everything. He took a deep, cleansing breath. "Being mated is a physiological bond, while being married is an emotional bond. It is possible to have one without the other."

It appeared that talking about this was difficult for him and that made her all the more curious. "How are mates physiologically changed?"

He wanted to keep her ignorant, but it was at the point to where he had to either tell her the truth or lie. "Elvie…"

Her hand tightened on his. "Why is this so difficult for you to talk about? I'm your wife…there is nothing you can't tell me."

He knew that if he told her he was trying to protect her so she wouldn't feel obligated to him if she found someone else to love that she would be furious with him. "I know and I'll tell you. When a couple is mated their bodies change. The closest thing I can relate it to is imprinting. Once that occurs the couple is incapable of responding to the pheromones and hormones of others, they are bound to each other – hence, mate for life. When the female goes into heat those hormones affect the male's body and pulls him into heat. Their marking glands begin to fill up and they become more territorial and protective of their mate. Mates usually sequester themselves during the time of heat to prevent aggression against others they feel are encroaching."

That was actually rather amazing. "What happens if one of them dies?"

He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "With a select few the bond may eventually fade allowing them to find another, but that - that is extremely rare, because the mate bond is physiological - it cannot be undone."

"I see," she said slowly. "Do drell marking glands produce fluid at any other time?"

And there it was. She knew. He rubbed his cheeks. "No. They only activate when a mate is found."

She wasn't quite sure if she should be hurt, angry or concerned that he hadn't told her such a monumental detail. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He released a harsh breath. "I don't know when you imprinted on me. It may have been when we were children, or when I saw you again or when we kissed. But I knew when you emptied that gland that you were my mate. I also knew that humans were physiologically different, that I wasn't _your_ mate. I wanted to give you a choice."

Her eyes narrowed. "I chose you when we were children when I gave you my heart. I chose you again when I married you. Tayln, I _chose_ you. I will _always_ choose you. So why didn't you tell me afterwards?"

"Elvie, we have had little to no privacy since we were married. I had intended to have this discussion this evening." Though he wouldn't have told her all of it, he'd wanted to give her choice. She could still choose another over him, but he doubted her heart would let her now that she knew that he was bound to her – and that took her choice away from her.

A tender smile formed on her lips. "That is certainly an acceptable reason to postpone this particular conversation, I'm just glad we had it." She slipped off the chair and wrapped her arms around his neck, his head pillowed on her sensitive chest. She inhaled sharply when his cheek rubbed against her. His touch had been gentle, so she felt tingling instead of pain.

He stilled when he realized what he had done. He pulled back to look up at her. "I'm sorr-" Her lips silenced him.

"It made my breasts tingle – I like it," she murmured against him before capturing his lips once more.

He pulled her against him when she poured heat into the kiss. Nothing mattered but her touch… her taste and the feel of her body beneath his hands. Her soft, breathy moan nearly brought him to his knees. He was unable to keep his hands from straying lower to grip the soft mounds of her ass. He felt her arms tighten around his neck a moment before she straddled his lap. He groaned at the feel of her heat pressed against is arousal and had to fight to keep his sanity and control in check. When her lips left his he nearly keened out in frustration until he felt her tongue flick across his gland before she drew it into the heat of her mouth. He stilled for a moment as his harsh panting brought her pheromones through the glandular ducts at the back of his mouth and straight into his bloodstream. She was aroused… ready and he was unprepared for his body's response to the hormonal changes in hers, not only was she ready – she was going into heat.

Pleasure cascaded through him with her gentle suction. A cadence of sultry seduction slipped from his throat and he was helpless to stop it. His body was a live hotwire of need. He'd promised David she was safe with him, that he could handle it. But he'd spoken out of ignorance. Now he knew what it felt like and he couldn't begin to imagine how he'd be able to hold out when she went into full blown heat. Whatever the cost, it would be her choice, not his.

Another chime broke through the daze of need. He dropped his head to her shoulder and fought to reign in his wayward body. He could feel the trembling of her body and knew that she had felt it too. He was not going through it alone this time.

"I feel all strange inside," she said as she tried to catch her breath. "I felt fuzzy – I couldn't think and I'm all hot and tingly everywhere. Do you think I'm getting a fever?"

He bit back a chuckle. "No. I felt it too. Your body liked my touch as much as mine liked yours. You'll be fine in a few minutes. We both will," he assured her.

Her fingers caressed the spines and ridges on his head. "Touch me again…"

He knew he should say no, but he couldn't. She was his mate and he was incapable of refusing her needs, especially when she was in heat. He rose from the stool. "Let me download the results and then we can go somewhere more comfortable."

One thing caught his eye before he transferred the data. April 11, 2154. His wife was twelve going on thirteen, not just turning eleven. When the transfer completed he flashed her a grin. "You will be thirteen in April."

That shocked her and it didn't make much sense. Why would her parents lie about her age? "My parents told me I was younger."

That was perplexing. "Do you want to go over the rest of the report with me?"

"No," she said taking his hand. "The report isn't going anywhere, but you will be in a few days. Now take me someplace more comfortable, husband."

He couldn't disagree with that. He wanted as many memories with her as he could get before he left. He wasn't sure how long he'd have to live on memories and coms before he'd be able to see her again. "So I shall," he said with a grin. He led her to the lift and pressed the D1 holokey. When they exited the lift he led her to the Captain's cabin on the right. The lights popped on as they entered. He gave her a moment to look over their bedroom.

To the right of the entry way was the bathroom. Within it nestled a toilet, large dual basin sink and a large tub with dual showerheads, one on each side of the tub. Nice addition for a ship and obviously designed for two. "There are holo-controls for temperature, water spray, tub jets, shampoo, sani-gel, and quick-dry," he informed her.

A few feet from the bathroom was another 'L' shaped desk that faced the rest of the room, the short side along the starboard hull. The entryway, bathroom and desk area were raised. There was a slight ramp leading down into the rest of the cabin. On the other side of the desk was a wet bar with four stools. There was a long 'C' shaped sofa facing the starboard hull on which hung a large, edgeless vid-screen. A coffee table sat in middle of the 'C'. "You can choose to see the vid-screen or not when the large, virtual window is activated. In the back, behind the door, is our bedroom. It's standard as far as bedrooms go, but the floor temperature can be regulated."

She pulled him back to the bedroom to see what he considered standard. The door slid open and they stepped in. The bed was large with dark, silk wood night tables on either side of it. There was a large closet, a vidscreen on the wall across from the bed, along with a matching dresser and desk. If this was standard, she couldn't imagine what opulent was. "I'm beginning to think there is nothing about you that is _standard_."

-BREAK THIRTEEN-

She turned and stepped into him, her hands splaying across his chest. She slowly released the fastenings on his shirt, revealing more light blue covered muscle with each inch. Her mouth had gone dry by the time she pulled the shirt from his pants and freed the last fastening. She skimmed her hands over muscles that rippled under her touch. Her fingers slid up to his shoulders, under the shirt and down his arms until the shirt pooled on the floor at their feet.

Once again she was drawn to his magnificently muscled chest. As her fingers trailed down his chest she saw his nipple tighten. Was it because he was cold or due to her touch? She drew her fingernail over it curiously and she heard his gasp as it tightened further. She flicked her tongue at the hard peak and was rewarded with a groan. She did that to him. He liked her touch and if the tingles in her own body told her anything it was that she liked touching him just as much as he liked being touched. She wondered what else he would like.

Before she could do anything else she was swung up into his arms. He carried her to the bed and lowered her onto it. She watched as he removed his shoes and magbelt and then he slipped the heels from her feet and removed the belt from her waist. When he joined her on the bed he faced her. "No," she said with a shake of her head. "I want to feel your weight against me – just be light on my breasts, they're tender."

He adjusted the heart necklace so that it now lay against his back, lowered himself over her, his weight on one forearm, and settled between her legs with a groan. He was already becoming intoxicated on her pheromones. He lowered his head and placed slow, lingering kisses along her jaw line to her ear. When his teeth grazed her lobe he felt her shiver and the bite of her nails on his back. "I love you," he murmured in words little more than a whispery breath and then captured her lips with a hungry kiss.

Each stroke of his tongue set sent curls of warmth through her body until she no longer wanted to think she just wanted to feel. Feel the frantic beating of their hearts, feel the texture of his skin beneath her fingers, feel his body pressed to hers, feel the magic of his lips and tongue and how her body reacted to each movement. But she wanted more. She wanted to feel his skin against hers. She pushed against him and he pulled back.

He blinked and tried to clear his thoughts. "Did you want to stop?" he asked in a voice thick with desire.

She shivered at the sound of his voice. "No – I need more. I want to feel your skin against mine," she said as she removed her shirt. She tried to unfasten her bra, but gave up and pulled it over her head and tossed it to the floor.

His gaze lowered to her small, perfect breasts and felt himself thicken. Their stiff peaks caused his mouth to go dry. "So perfect," he said in a soft, guttural growl as he lowered them back down and claimed her lips. He groaned as his chest brushed against the peaks of her breasts. While he could feel her honed muscles, her skin was soft and silky against his.

She moaned at the feel of his textured skin as it grazed against hers. Her breasts grew warm and tingly as she moved against him needing to feel the friction of his body against hers. The fingertips of his free hand skimmed along her side, igniting her flesh with tendrils of heat. She placed her hand over his and slid it up her ribcage to her breast. A small cry slipped from her lips when she felt his thumb brush over her nipple.

He could smell her desire, taste her ripening pheromones. She was in his blood at the chemical level. Right or wrong there was no battle left to be fought – he'd already lost. He trailed hot kisses down the column of her throat, his tongue stroking the pounding vein as his fingertips caressed and teased her breast. He knew nothing about making love, but instinct had taken over. He was in tune with her body and used her responses to guide his movements. A slide of tongue, scrape of teeth, light nips, soft caresses…each response he received from her fueled his need for more…and his need to breed.

Her hand moved to his head as his mouth moved over her collarbone and trailed lower. She missed the feel of him against her as he slid lower, but his lips and tongue built an anticipation she didn't understand. She cried out softly when she felt his tongue flick against her hard, sensitive nipple. She cried out his name and arched against him when he drew peak into the heat of his mouth. Pleasure rippled through her and shot fire down to a place that had never had much meaning to her before. She could feel the stroke of his tongue even as he suckled her breast and her body writhed beneath him, alive with the pleasure he was giving her.

She keened when her nipple slipped from his lips, but it quickly replaced his fingers on her other breast. She bucked against him only to discover a deeper pleasure in a newly sensitized area. She moved against his upper belly to feel the new, delicious friction again. Her body was raw with a need she didn't understand.

He was drawn by the warm scent of her need and slid further down her body, his mouth slowly following his descent. Notes of hunger and need slipped from his throat in a cadence that was lost on her.

She keened in desperation at the lost of the friction. "Touch me!" she cried out. "I need – I need.." but she was at a loss. She wasn't sure what she needed.

He knew she was as lost to the pleasure as he was, but this was still her call and he would give her anything she wanted. His tongue dipped into her navel. "Where do you want my touch?" he asked in a shaky, guttural voice.

She blinked through the fog trying to make sense of his words. She raised herself to her elbows to look at him. "Between my legs…the friction...gone…need it…."

Her eyes were dark and glassy; the heat in them caused his shaft to jerk. His hand slid up her thigh, his breath coming in harsh pants as his thumb grazed over her flesh. When she cried out and her hips bucked he knew he found the right spot. He watched as pleasure danced across her features. He gently nipped her lower belly and slid his tongue along the waistband of her pants. His mouth watered with the need to taste her.

Pleasure shot through her with each stroke of his thumb, but she needed more. Her hand lowered to the side zipper of her pants to lower it. She moaned and her hips bucked as his tongue slid lower. "Take them off….feel your touch," she said in a breathy moan.

A ragged breath caught in his throat. To see her…all of her….to touch her…taste her…know her on a primal level …memories of her he could take with him and relive. With shaky hands he hooked his fingers under the waist band of her pants and panties and drew them down her legs. They dropped, unheeded to the floor as his gaze settled on the juncture of her thighs. Silky golden brown floss trailed down to soft, damp skin folds that beckoned for his touch. His hands slid up her thighs to part them further and settled between them. His thumbs grazed over the soft folds, moving them aside to see what they hid from his gaze. He groaned at the sight of her swollen and wet for him. "So beautiful," he murmured as his thumb slid over the swollen nub. Her hips bucked at the contact. He gently rolled the engorged bud between his thumb and finger, her harsh moans sent him over the edge.

He continued the massaging rhythm as his tongue dipped into her heat to taste the nectar within. He groaned and swirled his tongue seeking out more.

Her body was whirling out of control, but her trust and faith in him kept her from being frightened. She cried out when his tongue slid up to replace his thumb. The soft, nimble movements were pleasurable than anything she ever could have imagined. She felt his hands slide under her hips to hold her tightly to his mouth. She rocked against him as something odd began to coil in her lower belly. "Yes…oh god, yes…don't stop…" She stiffened on the edge of something just out of reach and then her world shattered with a harsh cry of ecstasy.

He kept her pleasure going until her body shied away. He kissed a trail back up her body, turned them on their sides and pulled her into his arms. Pleasing her had given him more pleasure than he could have imagined. It was enough for now.

She snuggled into him because a small part of her felt empty and she needed to feel close to him. "You made my body sing…it's still throbbing," she said as her breathing and heartbeat began to slow. "Can I make yours sing?"

He did not want him to be the reason things progressed between them, so he would not tell her where he needed to feel her touch. "Touching you…tasting you…that gave me pleasure…it made my body sing louder than I imagined possible." He wished she could have heard his cadence… and she would. As soon as he could he would begin work on an implant that would allow her to hear a broader range of sounds than humans were capable of hearing. He wanted to share that part of who and what he was with her.

Something about that didn't quite sit right with her, but she didn't know what it was. What she did know was that he'd touched her and tasted her and that had taken her over the edge. Maybe it was the same for him. And she knew men loved shoving their parts into anyplace a whore would let them. She'd always been repulsed whenever she happened to see it, but the thought of touching her husband didn't repulse her – it made her curious. "Is that so?" she asked softly as her hand trailed down his chest and over the muscles of his abdomen. She heard him inhale sharply as her hand slid down past his navel. "Let's just see if we can get it to sing louder." Her hand slipped over the band of his pants and down the hard length hidden beneath the material. The air whooshed out of him in a deep groan as she explored his arousal. "Take them off," she said in a voice that was growing husky. "I want to see all of you."

He stilled at her words. It was time to be completely honest with her. "My pants are the only barrier that I have."

"I know that, husband. That's why I want them gone," she pointed out.

He groaned and his hips bucked when she gripped him. "That's not what I meant. I want to make love to you. I want to sink into the heat of your body until we are one." He panted as she continued to stroke him. "But right now it is more than a want - it is a need that I'm not sure I can control. You are in heat, which is why my glands are swelling and the instinct to breed with my mate grows by the minute. I can't be trusted right now. I'll make love to you if my pants come off."

Now she understood but she wasn't afraid and she didn't want to wait. She released the first fastening on his pants. "Do you remember when I told you I was throbbing?"

"Yes.." he said, barely able to get the words past his tight throat.

She released the second. "That throbbing caused an empty ache because you weren't buried inside me where you belong." She released a third, her fingertips grazing his silky, hard flesh. "I want to see you, touch you, taste you and feel you so deep inside me that you touch my womb."

She grinned when he rolled out of bed with a growl. He was facing away from her, but at least she got to watch as his amazing ass came into view. She scooted to the edge of the bed and ran her hands up the backs of his thighs and over his well muscled posterior. In a blink he stepped out of his pants and spun around. Fire burned bright in his icy blue eyes, but that only stoked her own need. Her gaze traveled slowly down the dense muscles of his chest and abdomen to settle on his thick arousal. The light teal skin on his groin and upper, inner thigh area was the same soft skin folds he had on his cheeks. She noticed a few small lumps in his groin area. Interesting. She hadn't been aware that he had marking glands down there as well. She never seen a human male up close, so she was oblivious to any differences they might have had. She drew her finger down the length of his shaft to feel the blood vessels that wrapped down the length of him. His groan let her know he liked her touch. What surprised her was the fact that the veins thickened. She wrapped her hand around as much of as she could and stroked over the veins. She could actually feel the blood rushing through them against her palm.

A drop of fluid formed at the tip of his arousal. "You are beautiful, husband," she whispered as she slid her tongue across the slit to catch the drop. His cry of pleasure and the trembling of his body encouraged her to continue. She felt his hands slip through her hair to cup her head as she flicked her tongue along the edge of the head of his shaft. She slid him slowly into the heat of her mouth to see how far she could comfortably take him. His keening pants made her core clench in need.

He watched himself slide into her hot mouth until he felt his testicles tighten. "Stop…I need to release inside you…" he said hoarsely. He was about to step back when he felt a hard suction that yanked him over the edge with shout of pleasure. This was nothing like the first release he had when she'd suckled his gland for the first time. The stroke of her hand the heat and feel of her tongue gave him a pleasure that nearly dropped him to his knees. But it wasn't enough. He could smell her desire and his need to bury himself and touch her womb had not been abated. When she backed up on the bed he followed like a predator stalking prey.

He growled softly when she spread her thighs to bear herself to him. His hands slid down her thighs, parting them to give him more room. He instinctually rubbed his cheeks against her inner thighs before his tongue slid through her folds to taste her. He could taste her previous release but her scent of need was almost more than he could bear. His hands slid up her waist to caress her breasts as his lips and tongue teased the swollen bud.

Her hips rose off the bed as her hands slid down his arms. She watched his lips and tongue pleasure her; the sight of it ignited her into a frenzy of need. His answering growl against her flesh made her body quake. Her hands slid up to capture his head and hold him prisoner against her as he propelled her towards the edge. Her gaze lifted from what he was doing to meet the fire in his eyes as she felt herself fall. She cried out his name as she tumbled into the abyss, rocking against his mouth until she became too sensitive. Now she felt the emptiness as her core clenched around nothing. "I need you…" she keened.

He'd never seen his wife more breathtaking than when she climaxed. She'd given him a priceless gift when she locked gazes with him and left the windows to her soul open to show him what he'd given her. He crawled up her body and rocked against her wet heat to coat himself. He captured her lips in a fiery need that was consuming him. When she relaxed and fell into the kiss he thrust into her, burying himself in her heat with a strangled cry. Her legs locked around his waist to imprison him as her muscles quivered around him in pain.

His body shook as he fought the instinctive need to thrust until he bathed her womb with his seed. He knew she needed time to adjust to his invasion. She responded to his kiss again sooner than he'd expected. He groaned when he felt her move against him and his body responded to the needs of his mate. The veins ribbing his shaft thickened with blood and became more sensitive with each thrust.

She had known there would be pain and it had been raw and sharp, but his size had been more painful than the breach. Nothing she'd read had been able to prepare her for that. But pain was nothing new to her and she'd learned long ago to focus on something else. She focused on his kiss, the feel of his body against her and the small vibrations from the blood that pounded through the veins of his shaft. When pleasure found her again she moved against him needing more and he gave it to her.

Her lips trailed down to his throat and she located another swollen gland with her tongue. She drew it into the heat of her mouth to suckle it. She was rewarded two-fold, with the sweet burst of cinnamon roll against her tongue and the grip on her hip tightening as his thrusts came hard and fast. She released the empty gland and cried out when he hit something inside her that sent a wave of pleasure shooting through her body.

He felt the bite of her nails on his back when she cried out and angled his hips to ensure he'd continue to give her that kind of pleasure. He was not prepared to feel her muscles clamp down around him when her body stiffened he tumbled over the edge with a shout of release, she followed him over a moment later, the clenching of her muscles milking him of every last drop of seed he had to give. He rolled them onto their sides and pulled her thigh up over his hip, unwilling to leave the heat of her throbbing sheath.

The pleasure from the vibrations of his shaft caused her aftershocks to continue longer than before. She held him close, enjoying the feel of his skin against hers. "You were right…our bodies were one and we touched the stars."

He tilted her chin up and his thumb caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'd have given anything to make us one without causing you pain." But he had also been relieved to know that the men that hurt her had not raped her too. He would still kill them if he ever found out who they were but it would not be as slow as he'd originally planned.

She smiled softly. It was kind of him to say that. "Pain is nothing, it can be dealt with. What you gave me was unimaginable pleasure and I intend to have a lot more of it before you leave," she warned him.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Wife, you are in heat – keeping my hands off of you will be the challenge."

"Hmmm…I don't recall asking you to keep your hands off me," she teased and used the weight of her body to roll him onto his back with her straddling his hips. She leaned forward, placed her hands on his ribs and rocked herself against him, needing to feel that pleasure again.

His hand slid along her thighs to her hips to guide her movements while he thrust into her tight heat. After they soared over the abyss she collapsed bonelessly on top of him, her head resting over the slamming of his heart. "I would stay in this moment forever, if I could,"

"Why do I sense a _but_ coming?"

A small smile pulled at his lips. " _But_ I need to get your adoption paperwork completed while I can still think clearly."

She raised herself up on her forearms, making sure her elbows did not dig into him. "You are referring to my heat? Will it really be that bad?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "I don't consider your heat or what I will go through during it as 'bad', but I do know that it is possible that I could lose myself to it until your hormones stabilize, so I want to make sure I get as much done today and in the morning as possible. So we need to shower and get dressed, as much as I might wish it otherwise."

"Fine," she said as she blew a lock of hair from her face and slid off her perch. She could feel the pinching of her muscles as she led him to the bathroom, but that was quickly forgotten once their bodies were slick with cleansing gel. By the time he hit the quick dry she could really feel consequences of their afternoon.

"Are you all right?" he asked when he noticed that she seemed to be in pain.

"I will be. My muscles are not used to having that particular type of exercise," she admitted.

"And your muscles are hurting?" he asked in concern.

She felt the heat rise in her cheeks. Yes…and I'm feeling a little…raw down there."

He blinked. Of course she was. She was a virgin and he'd made love to her three times. " _That_ I can do something about." He opened the bathroom closet and pulled out some medigel, he spread a copious amount on his finger and knelt down in front of her. When she spread her legs he gently smoothed some over her abused skin and then sank his finger into her. He tried to be clinical about it, but failed miserably when she moaned and started scenting. He lowered himself to his knees and brought his mouth to her still swollen bud. He felt the weight of her hands when she used his shoulders for balance, her breathy moans music to his ears. He located the spot inside her that brought her pleasure and rubbed against it as he made love to her with his lips and tongue. He groaned when she stiffened and her muscles tightened around his finger. He felt the sting of her nails as they dug into his shoulders a moment before a hoarse cry tore from her lips. He slowly brought her down and gently eased his finger from her heat.

When he rose she slipped her arms around him. "No dose of medicine has ever been sweeter."

He dropped a lingering, chaste kiss on her lips. "Forever is not long enough to love you," he murmured against her lips.

"No…it's not," she agreed. He would live just over half her lifespan if he didn't come down with Kepral's. A cure or a vaccine was a puzzle worth solving. And now she knew what she was going to do with her free time when she wasn't tinkering.

After they dressed he settled on the sofa flipped on his OT and read through the reports, what he learned had the power to changes lives and not all for the better. "Elvie – we need to talk."

She blinked, flipped off her OT and turned to face him. Nothing good ever came from those words at least not from what she'd experienced with the spy games. "You're not ending things with me are you?" she teased.

"What? No! Why would you -" Then he noticed her smile and knew she was she was only teasing him. "The DNA database located you. Your DNA is a perfect match with your parents and your twin brother."

She felt her stomach drop and waved her hands as if to ward him off. "No…it malfunctioned…it read it wrong. That's not me. I've never had a brother. My parents were killed and I have a sister named Rhynn and a father named David. I don't want to hear this."

He pulled her into his arms and held her. "I know, but you need to hear this and then decide what you want to do. Your parents, Wesley and Hannah Shepard are in the military. When she was due to give birth to you and your brother Lokirian, they went on leave to Earth. You were stolen from the hospital right after you were born. They searched for you, sent vids out on the extranet begging the kidnappers to return you. They followed every lead, no matter how weak or cold, but it was as if you'd vanished."

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "It's not me…it can't be me. My name is Elvie. I'm not that Shepard baby."

There was nothing he could do to ease what she was going through. "You are right, you are L.V. and those initials stand for Lorianna Valkyrie." He suspected that she was the Valkyrie vigilante and if she was then some part of her remembered hearing her name at some point.

"Valkyrie…" the word little more than breath. It was a coincidence - that was all. "I'm not her, Tayln…I'm not.." But the words sounded weak even to her own ears. She wanted to put her hands over her ears; she didn't want to hear any more, she didn't want to know any of that. Stolen from her parents to live a lie. Her childhood made perfect sense now, but she didn't want it to. She needed him to be wrong.

"The people you knew as your parents gave you the only truth they could…your initials. It's why they you lived in a small, out of the way, colony. It's why they kept you hidden. It's why they changed their names. It's why they lied about your age. It's why they taught you how to fight and defend yourself – because they were afraid someone would come and try to take you away." His voice dropped low. "I know you don't need me to tell you all of that, but not wanting it to be true doesn't make it any less the truth." He swiped his OT and pulled up a picture of a couple. "Gabriella and Nicholas Laznik were suspected in your abduction. Their daughter died in childbirth right before you were born. They took you so they wouldn't have to face their grief. Look at their pictures, Elvie, and tell me those aren't the people that raised you."

She didn't want to look, but a part of her hoped it would not be them…that she could prove none of what he said was true. She turned her head to look at the holoscreen, her mouth opening but no words came from her lips. The smiling faces of her parents stared back at her and her world crumbled.

He saw the shock on her face and pulled her onto his lap. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I'm sorry you were torn from the life you were meant to lead, but I'm not sorry we met on that ship when we were children. It is selfish, but I can't bear to think of my life without you in it."

"It changes nothing," she said in a voice devoid of emotion. "It's been almost thirteen years – they've moved on and so have I. No one can know this, Tayln. No one. Lorianna is dead; she died a long time ago. I am Elvie Anderson-Teiner. That is the only truth that ever needs to be known."

"Elvie…," he said gently, "your birth parents loved you a great deal. They would want to know that you're alive."

She gripped his shirt. "No, Tayln. I don't want them to know the life I lived. I have a family. This needs to remain buried. No one is to ever know. This dies with us. Promise me, Tayln."

He exhaled slowly and rubbed his cheeks. Family was the strongest bond drell had. They were a dying race and every family member they had was precious. He couldn't understand her why she wanted nothing to do with them, but it wasn't his choice to make it was hers and he wouldn't take that away from her. "This dies with us." He brushed his lips against hers. "Will you be all right while I get the adoption details worked out?"

"Of course I will," she said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Only you have the power to break me….nothing else ever will."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "And that is something I would never do. I will be back shortly." He rose from the sofa and returned to the desk. Now that he had her birth record he could make an airtight adoption, which is what she needed if the truth was ever discovered. He just had to ensure he cut through every last security measure or her legal name on the adoption decree would throw red flags.

A twin brother…No. She pushed what she'd learned into the back of her mind and locked it away. She flipped on her OT and began researching Kepral's along with every documented attempt at a cure or vaccine. She may not be a geneticist, an epidemiologist, or immunologist, but she could learn from the best and she would damn well do everything she could to ensure her husband lived a full life.

He sent the finalized decree to David and then patched into Teiner Tech to order the building of the Valkyrie. When David returned the decree he sent it to his legal team to have it officiated and recorded. He then opened a financial account in his wife's name, Lorianna V. Anderson and arranged for a weekly transfer of funds. He pulled a chit out of his drawer, cleared it and scanned it onto her account to lock in the new details. Like the chit he used, it was of his own design. It could not be hacked and it could not be scanned by anyone unless her thumb was pressed to the biometric pad while it was being scanned.

He slipped the chit in his pocket and returned to the sitting room. "Ready to go, Elvie?" He grinned over her silence. She must be absorbed in whatever she's reading. "Elvie," he said as he rubbed her shoulder, "time to go meet up with David and Rhynn."

"What? Oh – Sorry, I was reading an article on genetic viral transmutations." She flipped off her OT and slipped into her heels.

He grazed his lips against hers. "Am I going to lose that beautiful mind of yours to medicine?"

"Not at all...but a girl does need hobbies," she said with a grin.

He laughed softly and took her hand. "Most people are content to paint or read or race skycars for a hobby and you want to alter genes."

She tapped her foot. "And just what about me screams normal?" she asked in a mock huff.

"Point taken," he said with a grin.

-BREAK FOURTEEN-

They took the shuttle back to the flat. When they arrived David and Rhynn weren't there. She used the bathroom, ran a quick brush through her hair and studied her reflection in the mirror. She didn't recognize the face that stared back at her. Though, in all fairness she'd rarely looked at herself in the mirror. She adjusted her blouse and stilled. She'd never before cared what she looked like. Was it really so easy to slip into a new life as if changing a pair of shoes? She sighed. It didn't matter. Her old life was beyond her reach now anyway. There was too much tying her to her new life. The light dimmed and winked out as she left the bathroom.

Tayln was waiting in the hall with his arm crooked out to her. She slipped her arm through his and they entered the lift. She noticed he'd changed his navy shirt for a peach colored shirt. Should she have changed too? There were so many rules she still needed to learn. She'd certain never cared about rules or which fork she ate her salad with. Who was this girl she was becoming and how much she was still going to change? She shook her head. Some things did not bear thinking about. "I like that color on you. It makes me what to peel it off and taste every inch of your body." She heard his soft pant of breath and dropped her gaze to the growing bulge in his pants. "It appears you find that idea appealing," she said in a voice that was more throaty than she'd intended.

In a blink her back was against the lift's glass wall and she was treated to a delicious kiss. She rocked her belly against his thickening shaft and his groan tasted like sweet ambrosia.

He pulled back when the lift doors opened to admit a young batarian woman. "You don't play fair."

She smiled and slipped her arm back through his. "I never have," she teased.

Litu recognized the drell. Her parents often did business with him, though she'd never met him in person. "Congratulations," she said softly, forcing the words past her shyness.

Her pulled her gaze away from her husband to look at owner of the voice. She stiffened at the sight of the batarian and forced herself to relax and smile. She was not that little girl anymore and this was not the batarian that killed her parents. "Congratulations?"

Litu saw the pain flash in the woman's eyes for a brief moment before it was shut away. Just once in her life she wished someone would look at her without pain, fear or recrimination…that they would see _her_ and not her race. A race she too despised with every breath in her body. "On your engagement. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." she said quietly. "And I'm also sorry for anything those bastards did to you. Just please…forget I'm here."

Elvie blinked and tried to make sense of the girl's words. When the pieces fell into place her heart went out to the young woman. It had to be hard being a batarian in a galaxy that tended to shun them. She slipped her arm free and hurried to the girl's side. "You have absolutely nothing to apologize for and I will most certainly NOT forget you are here. Why that would be indubitably rude of me and I'm only rude to people who actually deserve it." She beamed her a smile. "Look at that, I actually said indubitably without stumbling over it. Score!"

Litu couldn't help but smile; the girl was a little strange, but she was okay with that because she was a little strange too. She was a batarian that had her sharp teeth pulled and human teeth implanted as well as having her ears rounded.

"Thank you," she said to the batarian. "But I was unaware anyone even knew of our betrothal."

Litu's eyes widened in surprise. "You must have been busy, it's been all over the vids all day – as if they were afraid someone might have missed the announcement the first ten times. 'Pull out your tissues ladies, because hearts will be breaking all over the galaxy tonight. Young billionaire tech-mogul, Tayln Nikyrian Teiner is off the market, ladies. Yes, off the market. According to our source he is officially and happily engaged to a young mystery woman known only as Elvie. Stay tuned while we find out who this mystery woman is and how she managed to steal the billionaire's heart.' It was something like that," Litu said with a wave of her hand.

"Wow." She said, stunned that the news had been circulated so quickly. "Welcome to the public eye," she said mocking herself. She held out her hand. "Elvie…Anderson, billionaire heart stealer."

Litu grinned. This was the first time anyone offered to shake her hand if it wasn't required. "Litu duPont, shy wallflower."

Elvie was surprised by the very human looking teeth Litu had but tried not to let it show. "Not for long," she said with a gentle smile.

Tayln slipped an arm around his wife and held his hand out to Litu. "Miss duPont, well met. I've done quite a bit of business with your parents but have never had the opportunity to meet you."

Elvie bumped her husband playfully. "Stop being so formal. She's a friend, not a client."

He chuckled. "I stand corrected. My apologies, Litu."

Litu blinked. Friends? No one had ever wanted to be her friend before. This whole encounter was surreal. She wanted to pinch herself to see if she was sleeping but she knew that would look odd.

"Do you have exciting plans tonight?" Elvie asked the obviously flustered young woman.

"No. My parents are away and my younger sister and I decided to go downstairs to eat. I just like to get out of the house sometimes," she admitted. She could feel the heat in her face, but was thankful her short, fine, silvery hairs covered it up. "She beat me to the lift, forcing me to take the next one."

"Perfect! You two can join us. We're meeting up with my…dad and younger sister, so I know what they can be like." When she saw the wariness in the young woman's eyes she smiled gently. "I want you there. I'm new to this part of the Citadel. You are the first friend I've met and I selfishly want to get to know you better. How old is your little sister?"

"Ten-"

Elvie smiled. "Sweet stars, mine is nine. Maybe they will get along as well as we do!" She normally wasn't quite so pushy…at least she didn't think she was, but she thought Litu needed a small push or two.

Tayln grinned. "Give up gracefully, Litu. When my wife sets her mind to something there's no changing it."

"Wife?" Litu asked in stunned surprise. She could see the drell's cheeks darken. Interesting.

Elvie laughed. "I guess this is the part where we can either lie and say he's overly eager for our marriage or let the cards stay where they fell and admit we are already married. At least by the law of Rakhana. We can't legally wed here until I'm eighteen, hence our 'betrothal'.

They could have easily lied to her, but instead Elvie was entrusting her with the truth. That faith warmed her heart. "Consider your secret safe with me – though it may not be safe with Tayln," she teased.

"Touché," Talyn said with an incline of his head.

When the doors of the lift slid open she slipped her free arm through Litu's.

Again, Elvie had caught Litu by surprise, but she didn't pull away. It was nice to have someone other than her parents and sister willing to touch her.

They passed the line of people waiting to be seated and approached the hostess station. "We are with the Anderson party, have they arrived yet?"

The asari smiled. "They are already at your table, Sere Teiner. Miss Elvie, nice to have you join us. Miss Litu, your sister is already at your table. Sere Teiner, Miss Elvie, please follow me." She led them to the table to discover it no one was seated there. Her eyes scanned the room. "It appears they are on the dance floor," she said as she pointed to where she'd seen them.

Elvie blinked. It was apparent she was going to have to get used to people she didn't know knowing who she was.

"I'll be right back," Litu said and hurried over to her sister to explain that they would be joining friends tonight and that there was a little girl her age that could use a friend.

"Really?" Suvi asked, her mandibles jerking down in surprise. Her sister rarely talked to anyone and certainly didn't have any friends. She would go, not because of the thought of making a new friend but because she wanted to make sure no one hurt her sister. She followed her sister and was surprised to see one of the new friends was Mr. Teiner and the young human seated next to him must be the fiancé, Elvie, that had been plastered all over the vids. "You didn't tell me it was one of dad's associates," she whispered.

She grinned at her sister. "Tayln, Elvie…this is my sister Suvina." She noticed that two more chairs had been added to the table. "Go ahead and take a seat, Suvi." She sat down next to Elvie.

"Congratulations," Suvina said as she settled into a chair next to her sister. "Nice to put a face to the mystery woman," she teased with a spread of mandibles.

"Oh my god, Elvie – I didn't even recognize you! I thought this was the wrong table until I saw Tayln. You look amazing!" Rhynn beamed at her as she sat down next to the turian. "Looks like Tayln isn't going to let you hide anymore," she teased.

Her eyes flew to her sister's. Rhynn had had a haircut too. Her silky, dark brown hair was cut into an angled bob that framed her face. She was in a high-waisted emerald dress that came down to her knees with matching flats. "Very funny – but you are the vision…not I."

"I think David and I are both blessed to be sitting at a table full of beautiful young women," Tayln pointed out.

"That's right," David agreed as he settled into his chair. He had been surprised at how much older Elvie looked dressed in that sapphire pant suit, but he was even more surprised to find two more young girls at their table. Two young girls he hadn't seen since they were much younger. "Litu and Suvi?"

She blinked in surprise. "You know them, Da – dad?" It felt strange calling him that. She wasn't even sure she needed parents anymore. Maybe time would make it easier.

"David!" Litu said in shock. "When she said her last name was Anderson, I never thought it would be you. I haven't seen you in years. It is unfortunate my dad is away, he'd have wanted to see you."

Suvi frowned. "I'm sorry, I don't remember you."

David grinned. "And I don't expect you to; you were only a little girl when I last saw you. Their father Jared and I served several tours together until he gave up military fatigues for a business suit."

"It's a small galaxy. Since Li and Suvi's parents are away I invited them to eat with us. They even live in the same hotel as us. We'll be in shouting distance," she teased.

"Please stick to coms and the lift and leave the shouting to a minimum," David said in mock horror.

Suvina's mandibles spread. "That's okay, David. We wouldn't need to shout too loud. We have the suite right below yours."

David groaned. "I'm going to need ear plugs."

Rafe frowned as his date for the evening walked away. Apparently, her husband was returning home early. As he turned to leave he spotted a familiar blue face and the young woman sitting next to him. A slow smile spread on his face as he hurried to their table. "Tayln Teiner, it is good to see you again. I trust your arm is faring well?"

Tayln looked up in surprise. "Nearly healed and as beautiful as ever, Rafe. I assume you are meeting someone for dinner?"

His face fell into a dramatic, forlorn expression. "Alas, my plans have fallen through. My date had to leave suddenly and now I find myself in a bit of a quandary – all dressed up and nowhere to go. It is very tragic. And you, my friend, failed to mention that you were getting engaged. Might I presume that this glorious young woman sitting next to you is Elvie? I am Raphael Saviano." A dimple popped out and he held his hand out to her. When she took his hand he bowed low over it and brushed his lips against the top of her hand.

Talyn's lips thinned. He liked Rafe, but not around his wife.

Elvie beamed a smile at the dandy. "You have quite the flair, Rafe. Why don't you grab another chair and join us. No one should eat alone on this beautiful evening."

He flashed both dimples and bowed again. "Never let it be said that Raphael Saviano denied a beautiful woman something she desired."

"I'm the one she desires, Rafe!" Tayln growled. Heat burst into his cheeks and he cleared his throat. "My apologies – just behave."

Rafe pulled a chair up to the round table between Talyn and David. A slow smile spread on his lips. "I always behave…"

Litu snorted. "Badly, it would seem."

Raphael looked over at the batarian and flashed her a dimple. "Only on my best days, bella," he teased. "Now, who is the vision that has called me out I wonder? Hmm…the queen of Mindoir?"

"There is no queen of Mindoir, silly," Rhynn said with a grin.

"Oh dear me…quite right you are. Hmm…the queen of Alderaan?"

David shook his head over the man's dramatics, but decided to join in. "Only in a galaxy far, far away."

Raphael winked at the man and returned his attention to the batarian. "Quite so. Then you must be the queen of sass."

Suvina shook her head. "That title belongs to Valkyrie."

Elvie shot her sister a look of confusion, but Rhynn only shrugged. How could Suvina know anything Valkyrie said?

Raphael blinked. He thought he'd had her on that one. "The vigilante…right...right...and so it does. Well then, would you give me the pleasure of your name, bella?"

Litu knew he was just being dramatic and it was more than obvious that he was a lady's man, but she couldn't help liking the attention. "Litu duPont, queen of me."

Raphael chuckled and flashed her both dimples. "Lovely, Litu….does the queen of me have a king by her side?" he asked softly.

Litu's smile widened and she played along. "Handsome, Rafe…if I had a king by my side I'd be the queen of _we_ not the queen of _me_."

Raphael laughed and shook his head. She had him there. "Touché, bella. Are you sure you are not the queen of sass?"

"Only on my best days," she tossed back at him.

Suvina just blinked. Who was the girl in her sister's body? Litu had always been shy and reserved and here she was bantering with a man as if she were…truly happy and free for the first time in her life. Maybe she needed these people in her life. Way to go, sis. But she would keep her eye on Rafe. Her sister did not need the kind of pain he could give her.

The hostess came by to hand Rafe a datapad menu and retrieved the others while he was making his choices. When he finished she retrieved his pad and a moment later drinks were brought to the table.

Since he was the one that knew Rafe, Tayln knew it was up to him to introduce the others at the table. "Rafe, I would like to introduce you to David Anderson, Litu's younger sister Suvina duPont and Elvie's younger sister Rhynn Anderson. I was going to bring Rhynn by to meet you, but you have saved me a trip. Rhynn is a talented young artist who could benefit from a mentor and you are the best on the Citadel…if you have the time to take on a student."

Raphael tried not to take offence. "I am the best. Period," he said with an inclination of his head. He looked from Rhynn to David. They did. "You are Rhynn's father, yes?"

"I am," David said with a nod. He wasn't sure how he felt about Rafe. The man was entirely too smooth and he didn't trust him. If the man intended to mentor his daughter he was damned well going to be there with her.

"Then I will make the arrangements with you tomorrow. Rhynn," he said turning his attention to the youngest Anderson, "I would very much like to see if your hands are as talented as you are radiant. Please do me the honor of gathering a holofolio of your latest work."

She couldn't believe an artist of his caliper was actually willing to take a look at her work, much less mentor her. It was like every dream she ever dared to have was coming true. "I will! Thank you, Rafe!" she said, her dark eyes sparkling with excitement.

He flashed his dimples at her. "It is my pleasure, little dove."

Suvina snickered and pulled Rhynn close to whisper in her ear. "That man could charm the mask off a volus!"

"And the volus would pay him for the honor," Rhynn whispered back in agreement.

During dinner Rafe found his eyes drawn to the batarian. He'd never seen a female batarian before. The females were much more feminized. Her bone structure was finer, her head more smoothly rounded. She lacked the roles of skin that ran from nose to neck; her nose itself was much smaller, her lips fuller and the protective cream colored bone ridges around her large, dark, luminous eyes much less pronounced. He could not see her smaller pair of eyes because they were covered by a lacey veil that matched her attire and was held in place by an intricately woven band of gold that encircled her head and ran down the back to wrap around her neck in a fine golden mesh. The pale fawn colored hair on her face appeared to be fine and sleek and had a metallic shimmer. Fascinating. The artist in him admired the beauty of it and wondered I it felt as silky as it looked. She was beautiful, as all women were, but she was also an enigma. She had human teeth and rounded ears, though she would have been beautiful even without those alterations.

"Rafe…Are you with us, Rafe?" she teased when he didn't respond. She followed his stare and saw Litu laughing at something David had said. "She is beautiful," she said with a grin.

He inhaled sharply when he turned and caught sight of Elvie. Her thick waves of golden brown hair captured the light as if it were a living, breathing entity. "A rose bears no envy for the butterfly."

She tilted her head in confusion. "Both are beautiful, but am I the rose or the butterfly?" she asked curiously.

He made the barest motion in Litu's direction. "Admire the golden butterfly, on new and fluttery wings; dancing in the warm sunlight, free of chrysalis strings."

Her brows rose. How had he known that? Granted, she's only just met Litu, but the girl seated at the table was nothing like the shy, uncertain girl in the elevator. It did rather seem like she was opening her wings and taking her first flight. She smiled. "That was beautiful and…surprisingly accurate from what I can see. So I guess that makes me the rose?"

He flashed her a dimple. "An enticing, lavender rosebud, a red flush upon its tips; for a love that is the sweetest has desire on its lips. And when thy petals unfurl free, many a heart will fall to thee."

Tayln dropped his hand hard onto Rafe's forearm. "A man cannot choose where his heart falls, but he can gird the words that fall from his lips."

Sage advice, though nothing he was very good at doing. Regardless, it was obvious Tayln was on edge and that was very unlike the controlled man he knew. "You do not look well."

"It will pass," but that was all the more he was willing to say in front of the children.

David's lips thinned as he watched the drama unfold. Something deeper was obviously going on. He hadn't heard what Rafe said because he'd been talking to Litu, but it obviously didn't sit well with Tayln. From what he'd seen so far from Rafe, Tayln likely had reason for responding as he had, though it was unlike him. He saw Elvie slip her arm through Tayln's and whisper something in his ear that seemed rein him in and the tension faded back into small talk.

With one hand still on her husband she slipped her arm through Litu's. "Can you and your sister stay the night with us tonight? Rhynn has a huge bed, so there is plenty of room for Suvi and we have a guest room for you." She saw the hesitation in her new friend's eyes and that would not do. "We can watch a movie and eat popcorn. Besides, you're my best friend, Li, you're not allowed to say no."

A best friend. The concept was not something she'd ever associated with herself. So much was happening it was hard to grasp it all. She'd made a friend, she'd bantered playfully with a guy and now she'd been invited to stay the night with a friend…something she'd only ever watched other girls do. She smiled at Elvie and nodded. "We'll stay the night." She laughed when the children clapped their hands enthusiastically.

"I hope you all have enjoyed your meal," the hostess said when she returned with a attendant to clear the table. "Miss duPont, we were hoping you would be willing to sing something for us tonight before you leave."

Litu bit her lip. "I don't - I don't think so…not tonight." It was one thing singing in front of strangers, but something else entirely to sing in front friends.

Elvie squeezed her arm. "I didn't know you could sing, Li! I'll join you – we'll sing a duet. I've always wanted to do that."

Litu's eyes lit up. "You sing too?"

"She has an amazing voice," Rhynn repied. "Of course, I'm the only one that has ever been blessed to hear it. She sings when she works, she sings in the shower and she used to sing me to sleep when I was little. Just don't ask me to sing, I'd make your ears bleed."

Litu chuckled and looked up at the hostess. "Fine, give us a few minutes and then we'll talk to the band."

They put their heads together to come up with what they were going to sing. In the end it was Elvie's suggestion of an oldie about friendship. Litu chose the song and once Elvie read it over, she had to agree. It was a heartfelt piece. She didn't have to know Li long to know that she'd do anything it took for her.

She brushed her lips against her husband's, took Li's hand and followed her up onto the stage. This was a big step for a girl that did not like to be seen, but she'd chosen to do it to challenge herself. She no longer lived a life in the shadows and had to get used to people watching her. Her husband was high profile and she knew that made her high profile too. After they sent the piece to the band and Litu told them what she wanted she was led to a mic table. Because she'd never used a mic, she followed Litu's example and picked up a hand held mic.

With her arm still in Litu's she followed her to the front of the stage. The music flowed around them and she focused on that rather than the crowd that was watching.

"A true friend is someone you can count on no matter what you are going through. If you have such a person in your life, never be afraid to tell them what they mean to you. Words have power and with them, even a new friend can become everlasting." She turned to look at Elvie. "Thank you for seeing _me_ – your friendship means everything to me."

She leaned over and kissed the tear on Li's silky cheek. "You are beautiful, Li – how could I not? Just try to get rid of me."

"Never," Litu said softly. Then she nodded at Elvie to begin the lyrics.

 _(Chorus)_

 _Count on me through thick and thin_

 _A friendship that will never end_

 _When you are weak_

 _I will be strong_

 _Helping you to carry on_

 _Call on me, I will be there_

 _Don't be afraid_

 _Please believe me when I say_

 _Count on...me_

 _(Elvie)_

 _I can see it's hurting you_

 _I can feel your pain_

 _It's hard to see the sunshine through the rain_

 _I know sometimes it seems as if_

 _It's never gonna end_

 _But you'll get through it_

 _Just don't give in cause you can_

 _(Chorus)_

 _Count on me through thick and thin_

 _A friendship that will never end_

 _When you are weak_

 _I will be strong_

 _Helping you to carry on_

 _Call on me, I will be there_

 _Don't be afraid_

 _Please believe me when I say_

 _Count on..._

 _You can count on me_

 _(Litu)_

 _Oh yes you can_

 _Oo, I know sometimes it seems as if_

 _We're standing all alone_

 _But we'll get through it_

 _Cuz love won't let us fall_

 _(Chorus)_

 _Count on me through thick and thin_

 _A friendship that will never end_

 _When you are weak_

 _I will be strong_

 _Helping you to carry on_

 _Call on me, I will be there_

 _Don't be afraid_

 _Please believe me when I say_

 _Count on...me_

 _(Elvie)There's a place inside all of us_

 _Where our faith in love begins_

 _(Litu) You should reach to find the truth in love_

 _The answers' there within, oh_

 _(Elvie) I know that life can make you feel_

 _It's much harder than it really is_

 _(Litu) But we'll get through it (Elvie: yes, we'll get through it)_

 _(Litu) Just don't give in (Elvie: I will be there for you)_

 _Chorus:_

 _Count on me through thick and thin_

 _A friendship that will never end_

 _When you are weak_

 _I will be strong_

 _Helping you to carry on_

 _Call on me, I will be there_

 _Don't be afraid_

 _Please believe me when I say you can count on...meeee…_

Elive hugged Litu and then froze, her eyes sweeping over the audience that was standing and clapping. Her heart was thundering in her chest, but she'd done it. The applause caused something new and warm to open up inside of her and she knew she would do this again and next time it would be easier. She saw her husband standing at the foot of the stage with love shining in his eyes and his hand held up to her. She barely felt Litu take the mic from her hands before she hurled herself off the stage and into his arms, never doubting for a moment that he'd catch her.

He held her close and tipped her head back for a kiss. "I've never heard anything quite so beautiful. You two affected a lot of people tonight. Sometimes people need a little push to see what is right in front of them and I've little doubt everyone here will be comming their friends when they get home tonight." He felt her stiffen and noticed a small crowd was closing in wanting to talk to her, their hands reaching out to touch her and he turned her around, sheltered her in his arms and maneuvered her onto the dance floor. He knew she wasn't ready for that yet, but she'd taken her first step into the light and as for the rest – some never got used to it, though he hoped she would because she'd be spending a lot of time in the light.

Her hands trailed up his chest to lock around his neck as she leaned into him. She didn't know how to dance, but she had a strong sense of balance and spatial awareness and was light on her feet; she would follow his lead. "Thank you and if I step all over your feet, forgive me." She smiled at Litu when she saw her and Rafe join them on the dance floor.

He chuckled. "My feet shall forgive any trespass – though you may have to kiss them better later," he teased.

She kissed his chest. "I'll kiss anywhere you want me to. The tops of your feet, the backs of your knees, the soft skin that covers your-"

"Elvie…." he groaned, cutting her off. The thought of her kissing her way up his body had already caused a chain reaction he had little control of.

She laughed softly. "I was going to say cheeks." Though that was the smallest of lies. Cheeks were quite a bit north of what she was going to say. But she was working her way up to them, if that counted for anything.

Sure she was. "No you weren't," he said, calling her out.

She pulled him closer, enjoying the feel of his body moving against hers. Her thoughts turned to his body moving against hers in another delicious way. "Well," she said, though none to steady, "I would have eventually gotten to your soft cheeks."

Gods, she was scenting. He shut his mouth to limit the exposure of her pheromones but it was too late, they were already in his blood. He gave in with a groan, capturing her lips in hungry defeat. Where they were faded from his thoughts, his hands lowered to grip her ass as he ground against her in need. Fury whipped through him when she was whisked away from him and into Rafe's arms.

Litu gripped his shoulders tightly. The thick cloud of pheromones were nearly too much for her, but she knew neither would have wanted to put on such a public show, especially in front of Elvie's father and sister. "Tayln, control it. I know she's in heat, but you have to calm down."

"Not with him," he growled, not taking his eyes off his mate.

"Tayln, she's safe with him - for now anyway. I told him what was going on. Now that he understands he will be on his best behavior. If you cannot trust him then please trust me. I would not put her in a position to be hurt. Tayln, she's the only person besides my family that has looked past what I – what I look like to see the real me," she admitted. "I love her for that."

He took a shuddering breath and tore his gaze from his wife to look down at the young woman in his arms. "She needs you as much as you need her. Business will keep me away from her far more than I can bear, at least for the next two or three years. I'm glad she will have someone there for her."

"Of course and I'm sorry. I can't imagine having a mate and not being with them. Will you be building one of your towers here then?" she asked curiously.

"Yes. My first concern is getting my new hotel renovated; afterwards I will be laying ground for the tower," he told her.

"How long will it take to renovate the hotel?" she asked.

"The team I have on call said it would take a year, give or take."

"And how long will it take to build your Tower?"

Why was she asking all those questions? Why would she care how long it took to finish the hotel and his tower? "Until it's usable? About a year, but it would take another year to have it fully operational."

"And would the renovation team be the team working on your Tower?"

"No, of course not, that requires a different kind of skill that - " Then he realized what all the questions had been leading up to. He liked to control everything in his life. He'd made a plan and he would see it through, but it didn't occur to him to change that plan, because he'd already decided on a course of action. "Thank you, Litu. Your questions allowed me to see my plan in a different light. I will make arrangements to begin construction of my tower tomorrow. It can be at least usable by the time the hotel is completed."

She grinned at him. "That sounds like the perfect plan! Now you only have to deal with one year, rather than two or three. Perhaps less if you can find another way to stay until David has to return to active duty. After all, a lot can be done via coms and terminals."

She was right again. His business technically didn't need him to run on a day to day basis. He needed the labs to design, but his employees and VIs could handle production, since he didn't sell any of his modified advancements. As of yet, he had not met anyone he trusted those designs to. He was just used to maintaining tight control, but that didn't necessarily require his presence. For now, he could use the lab on the Oasis, if need be. When David returned to active duty would be soon enough for him to return to his towers. That would also give him time to make sure both the hotel and the Tower progress as planned. By then the Valkyrie would be ready for his modifications. "Thank you again, Litu. Once again you have opened my eyes. I am normally not quite so distracted."

She laughed softly. "That is called being in love. They do say your head is in the clouds and your feet don't touch the ground when you are in love. And I imagine the heat is exacerbating what you are feeling."

When the melody faded Rafe returned Elvie to Tayln. "Sorry we had to interrupt the show, but as you can see I have returned her unscathed by my charming wit and my feet survived the encounter despite her warning to the contrary." In fact, he had enjoyed every stolen minute with her in his arms. He found himself regretting his policy of not trespassing in a friend's garden, but he doubted she'd be amenable to such a trespass in any way as she was very much in love with the lucky man. He held out the crook of his arm to Litu to escort her back to the table.

-BREAK FIFTEEN-

"Vid time!" Elvie said when they returned to the table. "It's going to be a survival thriller about meteor shower that bombards the Citadel with spores that infect anyone who breathes them in, mutating them into twisted creatures that kill."

David cleared his throat. "You four enjoy that movie. I think I'll grab some popcorn and the girls and I will find something a little tamer to watch."

"Oooh…Isn't that the one with that handsome drell in it? I've been wanting to see that!" Litu said with a wide grin.

She took Litu's arm and headed for the lift. "There _was_ a drell in the ad! You know, I've never seen a vid before, I just searched most popular new vids and this one was at the top."

Litu was stunned. "Well, you are in for a treat, my friend. Vids are a great way to step out of yourself and into another world. Did you know Rallo is the only drell actor? It seems they rarely leave Kahje, but I'm glad he did – he's gorgeous."

"I do believe I'm feeling a bit slighted," Rafe teased as he joined them in the lift.

"Oh, hush. You know you're gorgeous. You hardly need anyone to tell you that," Litu scoffed.

Rafe flashed her a dimple. "But it is nice to hear from a beautiful woman's lips."

Litu felt heat bloom in her cheeks. She was not used to people outside of her parents giving her compliments. She would need to be careful around that scoundrel. She found that she enjoyed the novelty of the banter and teasing, but she feared falling under his spell and that would bring nothing but pain. If he had any interest in her at all, it would only be as a diversion and that wasn't what she was looking for. Was it? Marriage was not something that would ever be hers. She despised batarians and no other would have interest in her. That meant a lifetime of being alone unless she found random people who would consider a fling with her, if only to see what it was like with a batarian. But could she do that and not lose her heart or soul in the process? Was it wrong of her to want to know what a touch or kiss felt like? Was it wrong of her to want to know what it felt like to spend the night in someone's arms? Right or wrong, she needed that – at least once in her life. It would only be an illusion, but she wanted to feel cherished, at least for one night. And Rafe was the only man who had ever treated her like she was pretty. Maybe with a little encouragement…dare she even try? She could never come right out and ask him, could she? But maybe if she just played along with his flirts he would make the first move. That would at least save her heart from a rejection. Yes. That is what she would do. One night to remember, that's all she really needed. She winked at Elvie and released her arm so that she could slip her arm through Rafe's. She raised up on her the tips of her toes. "What else would you like to hear from my lips?" she whispered into his ear.

Rafe was surprised; he had thought she was an innocent. He had never taken a virgin and he refused to. A woman's first time should be with someone special, not him. But, perhaps she was not as innocent as she seemed and that thought intrigued him. "Many things come to mind," he said with a waggle of his brows.

Out of concern, David pulled Litu aside after they were scanned and entered the flat. "As you know, your dad is my best friend and I will look out for you and your sister as if you were my own. So, I'm warning you to be careful around Rafe. He seems like the kind of man to play fast and loose and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Thank you, David. And it's very obvious what kind of man he is. He's a charmer and a ladies' man, but he also accepts boundaries even if he likes to pretend otherwise. He won't hurt me. I won't let any man hurt me. I know where to draw the line."

He grazed her shoulder with his hand. "See that you do, child," he said with a slight nod. "You kids head up the stairs on the right and I'll be up in a few moments with a big bowl of popcorn. The rest of you – enjoy your thriller."

Tayln followed David into the kitchen to make his own batch of popcorn. "I'll watch out for her," he said quietly. "I won't let him push her."

"I appreciate that," David said with a slight nod. "Is there something going on between you and Rafe? I noticed there was some tension over dinner."

He absently rubbed his cheeks and then withdrew a package of popcorn and slipped it into the quickheater. "I didn't appreciate how he spoke to my wife. He needed to understand what will and won't be tolerated."

"Boundaries," David replied with a nod. "I get that. Are you alright, son? You don't look so well." His cheeks were darker than normal and there were lumps he hadn't noticed before.

There was no way he was going to be able to get through her heat without David knowing about it. After tomorrow she'd be in full blown heat and so would he. "My wife is in heat. What I'm going through is normal, I'll be fine in a few days."

He'd had a budding suspicion but had hoped he was wrong. "You'll be able to handle it?" he inquired holding his breath.

A slow breath slipped from his lips as he pulled out the popcorn and emptied it into a bowl. It wasn't his place to tell David what happened between them. "I thought it would be easier," he admitted, "but I meant what I said. She will be the one to decide when we join, not I. Don't ask me to refuse her, David. I can't. But nor would I push her."

"That's all I can ask," David said quietly as he took the bowl of popcorn from Tayln. He respected Tayln. What's more, he liked him. The young man had a good heart and strong values and, from what he understood, Elvie was imprinted on him he would never step out on her or leave her. That was far more than most people had. He might be Elvie's father now but Tayln was her husband, despite the lack of paperwork. Regardless whether he approved he would respect that vow so long as it did not hurt his daughter.

Tayln pulled out the second package of popcorn when the quickheat chimed, poured it into a bowl and returned to the front room. He placed the bowl on the table and settled against the arm next to his wife. He noticed the two girls had elected to sit next to each other with he and Rafe at either end. "Lights off," he said and the room darkened.

The vid started prior to the meteor shower to build up attachment to the characters. There were no actual villains, but the drell had a surprisingly snarky attitude.

"You know, that man is hotter than sin," Litu whispered as she pointed to the teal colored drell that was wearing a tank top cut down low to expose much of his chest, "but I really want to smack him right now."

"I know, right? Maybe turn him around and introduce his ass to my foot," Elvie whispered back.

"I think I'd be too enamored by that ass to remember to kick it," Litu giggled and then yelped when Rafe pulled her against him.

"How hot is sin, bella?" he murmured in her ear.

She shivered at the feel of his warm breath against her skin. She turned her head to look up at him. His thick, short, dark hair looked as if it were sculpted, not a hair out of place, his warm brown eyes alive with something she couldn't quite read, his face chiseled perfection, his mouth framed with a trim mustache that curled ever so slightly at the corners. "Hot enough to melt me," she murmured back.

His gaze slid down to her lips before he looked back into the dark, liquid pools of her eyes. "Is he the only man that can melt you?" he crooned as he cupped the side of her face, his thumb caressing a cheek as soft as velvet.

How could he not hear the frantic beat of her heart? She grinned. "Is your male ego feeling neglected, Rafe?"

He released a long, suffering sigh. "Dreadfully so."

"We can't have that now, can we?" Since he was touching her, didn't that give her the right to touch back? If not, it should. She slipped her hand under his arm and flattened her palm against his chest. She could feel the swift beat of his heart under her palm. He was not immune to her, it wasn't all teasing on his part – he was interested in her and that gave her a boost of confidence she badly needed. Her hand slid up to the back of his neck, her fingertips sank into is thick, dark hair. "You are hot, delightful, wicked sin incarnate, Rafe. A man mother's warn their daughters about, a man that makes women swoon and virgins quake. Can any woman resist you?"

He lowered his head, his lips a breath from hers. "Can you resist me, bella?" he murmured softly.

A slow smile spread on her lips. "Yes," she said and curled up into his side to watch the vid.

He closed his eyes and released a slow breath. We'll just see about that, bella. "Well played."

"Look," Elvie said as she nudged Litu. "He's got a soft spot for Corida. I guess even snarky drell have a weakness."

"And there goes the shirt," Litu whispered with a soft laugh. "He's famous for taking off his shirt in every vid – the question is how long it will take." She heard Rafe's grunt and settled her hand on his chest, her fingertips tracing patterns as they slowly trailed lower. She felt the ripple of muscle beneath her touch and heard him catch his breath, but he didn't halt her trek downwards. That both surprised her and peaked her curiosity. If he didn't stop her she knew she wouldn't follow through. She didn't have the right to touch him like that and she wasn't sure she even had the courage to.

His breath came out in a pant when her fingers trailed below his navel. He was torn between wanting her touch and wanting to be the center of her attention when she touched him. "You don't play fair, bella," he said in a voice laden with desire.

Her hand stilled when it reached his belt. She was thankful he'd said something…anything, because it allowed her to use it as a reason to stop. But she was glad it was too dark for him to see the smile that lit up her face. Maybe him wanting her should have been enough, but it wasn't. Things had just fallen into place this evening and that might never happen again. He could fall in love with someone tomorrow or just change his mind about wanting to be with her. But this night, this one night, she might just have the chance to give flight to a dream. "You're right, I don't."

They watched in horror as the meteors rained down on the Citadel, buildings pulverized, collapsing on the victims trapped within them. They realized soon enough that those had been the fortunate ones. Day by day those affected by the spores sickened and began to mutate. Those immune or not exposed could only look on in horror as friends and family became unrecognizable, twisted, ravenous creatures. Some knew they were infected and chose to kill themselves, some were murdered for the sake of mercy, but many others were not discovered until it was too late and nothing recognizable was left of the original host. The drell's heart was shattered when he'd been forced to kill the woman he'd come to love. With tears nearly blinding him he'd fallen to his knees, a gut wrenching cry of agony welled from his soul – his dead lover clutched in his arms.

It was more than Litu could bear. Tears rained down her cheeks and her body trembled. She clung to Rafe when she felt his arms tighten around her, his hand rhythmically stroking her arm until her tears dried up. It had been a touching thing for him to do. The man may be a playboy, but he was a big hearted playboy.

After that it became a non-stop thrill ride of twisted being coming out of nowhere to devour anyone they could. Survivors forced to fight for their right to live. No one was coming to save them; they could not risk the infection spreading. But the survivors feared they were up against a clock. The leader of the survivors, Colonel Sanders, knew that it would probably come down to extermination of all lifeforms, even if it meant absolute destruction of the Citadel, rather than risking even one spore or infected person escaping quarantine. Their only chance lay in finding as many survivors as possible, scan them for infection, get them to a secure location and provide them with oxygen masks. Because the Citadel life-support would be powered down and all shielding removed, leaving the Citadel open to the vacuum of space. Maybe they would survive the purge, maybe they wouldn't, but there would be zero chance of surviving the Citadel's destruction.

What they planned was ambitious and deadly. It required all duct vents and all doors to be open when they shut the power down. Countless lives were lost in their fight to live. It had taken weeks for them to comb through the entirety of the Citadel and only 48 survivors remained by the time the purge was enacted. When they reactivated the Citadel a few days later, they scanned for contamination, but no traces of the spores could be found. Hugs and tears ensued. They all lost so much, but against all odds they had survived the unsurvivable.

They banded together at the QEC to let the circling ships know that the crisis had been averted. The ship captains completed their own scans to ensure accuracy before they would consider standing down. A soon as the order was given to all the ships to stand down, Colonel Sanders began to shake. A gelatinous tentacled creature burst from his belly, showering the survivors in bone, blood and skin. The drell yelled for the men stop, but it was too late, bullets filled the creature until it exploded in a puff of spores. That was when the drell realized that the survivors were not survivors at all, but incubation chambers for the creatures growing within. He sshouted 'Fire' at the top of his lungs. The cameras pulled back to show the ships firing on the Citadel until nothing but bits of floating debris was left. The credits ran.

"I didn't realize it would end like that," Elvie said, her voice more hoarse than she'd intended.

"Do you think anything like that could really happen?" Litu asked, shaken by what she'd seen.

"It's possible," Elvie replied honestly. "There are still parts of our galaxy that are uncharted. Who knows what's out there and if the meteors came from outside our galaxy, then they could carry a multitude of pathogens that could infect or kill us. Do I think it's probable this will ever happen? No. After all, it hasn't happened yet, but probable and possible are two very different things." She cleared her throat. "Perhaps a comedy next time?"

"A comedy it is," Litu agreed. "At least that won't give me nightmares."

Tayln rose from the sofa and picked up the empty popcorn bowl. "Litu, come with me a moment…I need to have a word with you."

Litu looked at him curiously but followed him to the kitchen. "If this little talk is about Rafe, David already had it with me."

"I'm sure he did," Tayln said with a small grin as he deposited the bowl in the sink. "But you need to know that Rafe is not the kind of man that will give you forever. A few days, maybe – but a few weeks would be far longer than he's shown himself to be capable of. He has a reputation and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I appreciate that you care enough to say something, but I don't have expectations when it comes to him. I know where to draw the line; he won't hurt me." she assured him.

He inclined his head to her, returned to the front room and held his hand out to his wife. "Elvie and I have an early morning. If you will excuse us, we will retire for the evening."

Elvie hugged Rafe and Litu and then took her husband's hand to go upstairs.

Litu settled on the sofa next to Rafe. "I think I remember seeing David and the girls come down during the vid. He was probably tucking them in to bed, but I don't remember seeing him go back up?"

"He did. I imagine Tayln was warning you about me?" Rafe asked quietly.

"He did. He doesn't want to see me get hurt. I told you wouldn't hurt me and he dropped it," she told him.

His hand reached up to stroke her velvety cheek. "I wouldn't want to hurt you. I would never intentionally hurt you." But that didn't mean she wouldn't get hurt. Whenever two people came together there was always a risk of someone getting hurt. The only way to ensure she didn't get hurt was for him to go. "I should go," he said quietly and rose from the sofa.

She rose too, seeing her dream slip away like so much Citadel debris floating in the cold vacuum of space. "I – ok…" she said and turned her back to him so he wouldn't see how much his words had hurt her.

"Litu…" he said softly.

"It's okay, Rafe." She took a cleansing breath and straightened her shoulders before she turned to face him. "I'm a big girl, Rafe. "If you don't want me, I understand. Thank you for spending the evening with me, I had a wonderful time. Maybe we will bump into each other again sometime."

"Lutu…wait," he said taking hold of her hand. "You don't understand – not if you think I don't want you." He brought the palm of her hand to his lips for a lingering kiss. "I didn't want to leave…I was leaving so that there was no risk that I would hurt you." He lowered her hand to his arousal. "Do you really believe I don't want you?" His breath came out in a pant as she explored him. "I wanted to feel your touch earlier, had you done so you would have know how much I wanted you." He lowered his head to claim her lips. He groaned into the kiss when she gripped him and nearly cried out in loss when her hand slipped away. In a blink her body was pressed against his and his thoughts fled. His hands skimmed down her back to grip her ass to rock her against his length. Her soft moans encouraged him and he slipped a hand between the backs of her thighs to stroke her. Her growl and the feel of her heat made his body tremble.

He was scenting for her, heightening her need for him. She released the stays of his shirt, and moaned at the feel of his warm skin and the small hairs that tickled the palms of her hand. She explored every inch of his chest and then followed the thin trail of hair that guided her path lower. She tugged at his belt until his words sank through the fog of her need.

"Where is your room? We need someplace more private." He wanted to make love to her on a bed, not a sofa in the middle of a living room anyone could walk into. He smiled in relief when she led him under the stairs. She wasn't sure which room the girls were in , but the first bedroom opened for her and was blessedly empty. Rafe made sure the door was locked behind them. When he turned around he nearly swallowed his tongue, she wore nothing but the lacey veil that covered her smaller pair of eyes. Shimmery pale fawn hair covered her body; her extremely ample breasts were firm, their peaks tight and beckoning to him. The curve of her hips begged to be explored. She was perfection in his eyes. He stepped down into the bedroom, pulling off his shirt as he walked towards her. He stepped out of his shoes and then his pants when they pooled at his feet. And then she was in his arms, her sleek, velvety hair a soft heaven against his skin. "Take the veil off, I need to see all of you." He could feel her stiffen. "You don't need to hide who you are from me, Litu. You are beautiful to me and I want to see the hunger and pleasure in all of your eyes." He watched as her hands rose to release the clasp at the back of the band and it fell to the ground with the rest of her clothing. "Perfect," he said when he saw the desire in the inky pools of her smaller eyes.

Their mouths met halfway, hot and hungry for what was to come. He explored her back, the dip of her waist, the curve of her hips before his hands slid lower to grip her ass. His fingers slipped between her thighs, he groaned at the feel of her soft folds slick with desire. He swung her up into her arms and carried her to the bed. Only once he lowered her to the bed did his mouth leave hers to trail down to the tight peak of her breast. His tongue rolled around the nipple, flicking and teasing it until he drew it into the heat of his mouth. He felt her hands slip through his hair as her hips rocked against him in need. His hand skimmed down her silky belly to find the hidden, swollen nub within her soft folds. He kissed a trail to her other breast as his fingers expertly played her, giving her pleasure, letting her get close and then easing off. By the time his kisses descended to the part of her that ached for him, her body was a trembling live wire and the sounds of her pleasure had nearly driven him over the edge. He'd had to squeeze himself to maintain control, which had surprised him.

He spread the soft folds with his thumbs, his tongue flicked along sensitive areas to tease, explore and taste her before sliding up to the part of her that needed the attention most. He groaned when her hands gripped him to hold him close as his lips and tongue danced over her, driving her towards the edge. Before he could slide a finger into her heat she stiffened on the brink and plummeted into the abyss with a hoarse growl. He eased her down gently and slowly kissed his way back up her body, spending a bit of time worshiping her beautiful breasts before he captured her lips once more.

He rocked himself against her, coating his arousal with her essence. Poised to drive in the heat of her he stilled when he felt small barrier. She was a virgin, something he avoided at all costs. But some selfish part of him was pleased that he'd been the only man to touch her and he knew he would take her innocence; his control was gone and only need remained. He thrust deep, tearing past the small membrane and eased his hand between them to give her something other than pain to focus on. When her nails released their bite on his back and her moans of pleasure returned he removed his hand and rocked into her tight, clinging sheath slowly picking up the pace. Her legs locked around him and her body moved against him, drawing him deeper into her heat.

She was aggressive and primal in her need and it took him to a place he'd never been before, the pleasure more intense, the drive more instinctual and he gave into it. The last bit of control slipped from his grasp and he drove into her like starving man and she his only source of nourishment. When her body stiffened and her muscles clamped down around him his hoarse shout of release drowned out her own. He dropped his sweat slick forehead to hers while he tried to catch his breath. For the first time in his life he'd lost all control, but what he lost in control he'd gained in pleasure. His body still hummed, alive with that pleasure. He cupped the side of her face; his lips claimed hers in a tender kiss.

She stroked his back as their bodies cooled and heartbeats slowed. In him she'd found a pleasure she never dreamed possible and now that she knew what he could do to her, could she give it up? But even if he wanted to be with her again at some point, could she be content at being casual lovers while he had other women on the side? Should she be content with one and done or take whatever pleasure she could get with him? Right now she would keep her options open; with her body still thrumming with pleasure she wasn't in a right set of mind to give those questions consideration.

His fingertips caressed her velvety skin. "I have never wanted to make love to a virgin. A woman's first time should be with someone she cares about, and yet I couldn't stop myself from claiming your innocence when I discovered it. It is a precious gift that I do not deserve but I selfishly have no regrets. I can only hope that you will not come to regret what you have given me."

"No regrets, Rafe. I couldn't regret what we shared even if I wanted to – which I don't. You are a considerate and caring lover; no woman could ask for more, regardless how many times she's ah…enjoyed herself. Whether this is the only time we have together or the first of many such moments, I have no regrets."

This was normally the time he'd say a few carefully chosen sweet nothings and leave, but he wasn't in a hurry to go. And while he did occasionally sleep with the same woman more than once, there was always a significant amount of time between hook-ups. It was cleaner that way and less of a chance of unwanted strings. He was a man that liked pleasure, but he did his best to ensure the women he was with weren't hurt by their encounters. And that, however, was the rub. He'd experienced far more pleasure in this woman's arms than the arms of any other and he was in no way ready to walk away from that yet. So he was uncertain as to how to continue to enjoy her and not hurt her. "I confess I'm at a loss as to what to do with you, bella."

She wasn't sure she liked the way that sounded. "What do you mean by that?" she asked cautiously.

That hadn't come out the way he'd intended and the tone of her voice left him no doubt that she'd taken it wrong. "I mean that I don't want this to be an _only time_ between us, but I also don't want to do anything to hurt you."

Ah. Well that was certainly better than 'I don't know what to do with you'. "Why don't you let me worry about my heart and you just focus on my body. I know what I'm getting into with you, Rafe. Maybe I'll even come to like casual – er friends with benefits and we can both remain free spirits, but if I don't and I can't do it anymore I'll let you know."

He should have been elated and maybe a small part of him was, but the rest of him felt…he wasn't sure what he felt, he couldn't put a name to it – he only knew her words didn't make him feel the way he should have felt. He pushed back his unsettling thoughts and flashed a dimple. "Your body has always held my undivided attention." And then he proceeded to show her the benefits to that attention.

-BREAK SIXTEEN-

Elvie laid quietly, curled up against her husband, waiting for him to fall asleep. She had tried to tire him out, but the man had more stamina than she did. She had to judge by his breathing alone since he didn't have the decency to snore to let her know he was asleep.

It was after midnight, she had to go. She moved a little to test her chances. His arm tightened around her but it seemed more of an instinctual move rather than deliberate. She slipped out from under his arm and froze waiting to see if he would open his eyes or say anything, but he continued to sleep. Taking pains to be quiet, she slipped into her clothing and crept down the stairs and made a beeline for the lift. She had a long way to go to get down to the Wards, so she moved at a steady jog.

Tayln sighed. He'd expected her to make a move and he was unsurprised when she did. He threw on some dark clothing, snapped on his magbelt and made sure he would have anything he might need at hand. He then drew a deeply hooded cloak around him. He did not need to draw attention to himself.

Rhynn smiled when she saw Tayln coming down the stairs. "Then you know."

Tayln was surprised; he hadn't seen her sitting there in the dark. "That she is Valkyrie? I had my suspicions. This just proves they were on point. What are you doing up?"

"I always wake up when she leaves and I don't go back to sleep until she returns. That's why I'm always so tired in the mornings. I worry about her when she is out. I followed her the first couple of times after I saw her leave – what she does is amazing, Tayln. But I realized that if she knew I was there or something happened to me then her attention would be divided. I didn't want to risk her getting hurt just because I was curious."

He'd noticed a few light scars, but he'd never asked her about them. "Has she come back injured?"

"A few times back when she first started out. She would come home and quietly stitch her wounds closed. I don't know how she handled that kind of pain." Rhynn shook her head. "It was like she didn't feel it. But if you are referring to the scars, she had those before she found me. I assumed she got them when she was captured, but she won't talk about what happened to anyone. Tayln? Come back in one piece. I don't want to worry about both of you."

"I'll make sure she is safe, Rhynn," he assured her.

Rhynn shook her head. "She doesn't need you to protect her, Tayln, she needs you to support her. Help her if that is the only way you will accept what she's doing, but don't try to take Valkyrie out of her – it is as much a part of her as you are. To lose either would destroy who she is. She needs to do this and just as important - the Wards need _her_."

He had intended to put a halt to her nightly crusade, but Rhynn's words held wisdom. "Thank you. You have given me much to think on. We'll be back soon." When he entered the lift he flipped on his OT and followed her progress. Before too long it became evident she was heading back to her old home in the ducts. Why would she return – of course, she likely wore something that would prevent anyone from recognizing her and she would surely have some kind of weaponry, none of which they'd brought with them from the old residence.

He arrived at the duct just as she was exiting. She was wearing some sort of thin, black, form fitting suit with a thin mask that covered her entire head. A magbelt encircled her waist, attached to it were several small items that he couldn't make out. She kept to the shadows and when she was far enough ahead he followed.

She had caught sight of a pair of drug dealers on her surveillance feeds. She'd captured them before for lesser offences, but this time it looked they were dealing Uno. Uno was a red heart shaped pill that dissolved completely in liquid or food, leaving no sign it had ever been there. It was the newest date rape drug that left its victims highly sensitive to pleasure while lowering their inhibitions. They became willing sex slaves. The drug left no trace of itself in the victim's system and they had no memory of anything happening to them. It was highly illegal and judgment was harsh, regardless whether they turned on their supplier.

She slipped around a building and squatted down. She had video feed of them with the drug, but she wanted to capture a sale. Luck, if you could call it that, was on her side. She'd only had to wait a few minutes for a man to approach them. She zoomed in and nodded when she saw the little red hearts. She downloaded the data on the disk, added a quick message and raised her arm. A small projectile shot from her OT striking the buyer in the back. He catapulted forward into the buyers, the projectile opened up and webbing wrapped around them and the lamp pole, locking them tight.

She shook her head as she stepped out of the shadows. "Marty and Dillon, you are idiots…and this time there is no get out of jail card. Welcome to hell, boys. You're going to get a lot of practice picking up soap where you're going. Good night, assholes." She raised her other arm and fired three tiny darts in succession. She saluted them and slipped back into the shadows. C-sec would have received the ping from the chip in the webbing and would be here shortly.

Tayln watched her disappear and then approached the downed men. He scanned the flashing chip and walked a fair distance away before seeing what was on it. He blinked in surprise, if he hadn't seen his wife make the recording he never would have known. Her voice was deeper and huskier.

 _Hello, nice officers. Remember us? If you don't, that's okay. We're Marty Tillmont and Dillon Miner and we have rap sheets a longer than you are tall. Funny thing is you keep letting us out of jail. We appreciate your thoughtfulness; you treat us better than our own dear mothers. But, as you can see, we've stepped in stupid again. Bet you're surprised. Can't help it, you know, we're natural born idiots. What's your excuse? Think you'll be kind enough to let us go again? We promise to behave. The guy here with us? He's just a degenerate rapist, he means no harm - surely you will be kind enough to let him go too._

After the message, raw video feed played out showing them with small, red heart shaped pills followed by the sale. There was a brief stream of data, likely the aforementioned rap sheets and then it ended. He shook his head. His wife had a snarky humor about her, no wonder she earned the title queen of sass. He switched back to the map and began following her once more. He frowned when he noticed where she was going. He ran.

As she moved deeper into the underbelly of the Wards she heard scuffling and a whimper. There was a sound of something striking flesh and a harsh cry of pain. She arrived in time to see a young woman on the ground, backpedaling away from a large, tatted man. She'd never seen him around the Wards before, but he looked like trouble. Her arm shot out and biotic wave slammed his against the wall. She whipped the grip off her belt and a full sized bow sprang open. When she pulled back the string a small cartridge slid free, an arrow sprang from the cartridge and she fired, nailing the man's hand to the wall.

She hurried from the shadows. "Get to safety – now," she told the woman, never once taking her eyes from the man who was trying to free himself from the arrow. She flipped open her OT, scanned him and sent it off to Cole.

The woman rose, her body shaking. "He wanted my baby…" she said before turning to flee.

Her baby? That made little sense.

"I was wondering if I would hear from you tonight, Valkyrie. I see you've found the lovely Peter Wilks. He has quite the bounty on his head. He's wanted in several ports throughout the galaxy. This is a dead only contract, Valkyrie."

"Cole, you know I don't kill anymore," she reminded him.

Cole rubbed his forehead. "I know. But before you think about turning him in know that he will walk. No one has ever gotten anything to stick with him. He leaves no evidence behind. But make no mistake, the man is a monster. He's a pedophile that preys on children under five. None have ever survived. If he finds one particularly appealing, he will take out the whole family to get to the child."

A cold fury filled her. Now the woman's remark made sense. Another two arrows sprang out and she fired. His shrill scream cut through the night. Both arrows sliced through his penis to skewer his testicles to the wall. "He's already dead, Cole."

He nodded. "The credits are already in your account. Cole out."

She stepped from the shadows. "Peter Wilks. Man with no peter. Savager of infants. I am Valkyrie. You have been weighed, you have been measured, and you have been found wanting. You've raped and killed your last child. May hell have mercy on you, for I've none."

The man knew he was dead, but he wasn't going to die begging for his life. "Do you have a little sister you fucking cunt?" he growled. "Her hot blood will bathe my-"

She loosed the arrow; it pierced him through the mouth and drove his head into the wall. "Shut up…" she mumbled and then straightened her shoulders. The body had to disappear. She collapsed her bow back into the grip and hurried over to the pinned trash. When the arrow shafts read her biometrics the prongs folded in, they slipped free from the corpse and collapsed into themselves. She slid them into a pocket to be cleaned and encapsulated later. She used her biotics to raise the body and move it to the closest grate. She kicked the grate open and dropped the body in. The sweep would take care of the remains. She closed the grate and decided to check on Mikel and Jorgus the two guys she hoped to train to take over for her once she left the Citadel.

Tayln wanted to say he was he was stunned by what he'd heard and witnessed, but he remembered the look in her eyes when she said 'I hurt them back'. More precisely, she'd killed them. That much was evident. He did not judge her for that. Any caged animal would fight back against its tormentors. Nor could he judge her for killing the man after what he'd heard. He'd pulled out his bats and was about to use one of the whips to break his neck, but she'd been too fast. What he didn't understand was how she could be involved with an assassin's guild. For now he would continue to follow her.

She stopped by the shelter and retrieved the chit from the security bot that Rhynn used. Poor Rhynn was going to miss her spy games when they left. Not much to spy on aboard the SSV Hastings. She glanced over at the cots they usually slept in, but they were empty. She thought as much; they spent the evenings much as she did, they just didn't have access to her surveillance system. She flipped on her OT and scouted her feeds. She found them in the belly of Kithoi Ward. She sighed. Would have been nice if they had been a bit closer to home. She only patrolled one Ward a night and she primarily stuck to the underbelly, because the upper and lower wards had their own security network and she didn't need to be caught on camera. Because she worked alone it was simply too vast to cover all five arms in one night, not if she intended to get any sleep. But she made sure never to establish a pattern. Ideally, she needed to find at least five people, though ten would be ideal so they could work in teams, so that each of the Ward arms could be covered on a nightly basis. Getting between Wards was a pain if you didn't take transportation, which she couldn't do if she wanted to stay off the radar.

She slipped into the nearest duct and followed it down to the ring where it split off. She took the left duct and followed it around until she reached Kithoi. Each Ward had a series of ducts, many were interconnected, but some were not. If you did not know exactly where you were you could get lost in the maze, but she'd had plenty of time to learn the duct system and an eidetic memory helped. She slipped out of the duct and caught up with Mikel and Jorgus who were tying a woman to a fence. "Hello boys…"

"Help! They're going to rape me!" the woman cried out. Large tears began to fall down her cheeks.

They spun around. "Valkyrie….it's not what it looks like. We're on your side – you know that!" the turian all but pleaded. Being caught tying up a crying woman screaming rape didn't look good.

She inclined her head to him. "I know, Jorgus." She turned to the woman. "I really hate it when women use tears to manipulate someone, so dry up the water works, Lissabeth Marxia – they don't impress me. I scanned you and know exactly who you are and what you are wanted for. You'll find no pardon with me." She turned back to the men. "Make sure you leave a note with her name and crimes. We wouldn't want C-sec to fuck it up - then send a message to C-sec for pickup."

Mikel folded his arms over his chest. "We follow your example, Valkyrie – we may not have your fancy gadgets, but we know your protocol."

"Good, because that's what I need to talk to you about. Meet me at the dugout when you're through." It was the closest private area on Kithoi where they could talk. At least it would be when she cleaned out the trash. The dugout was a popular meet-up with the criminals because it was a large, hidden area between networks of pipes. The only way into it was over the large pipes.

When she reached the dugout she scouted from the shadows. It was clear. She slipped out of the shadows and used her biotics to get to the top of the pipes. There were eleven in the group below. She completed a quick scan and sent it through Cole's databanks. Three faces were hits and one was surprise. She pulled up the contracts. Standard dead or alive. She raised her arm and fired three webdisks followed by three darts. She flipped off the pipe and landed on the ground. "Seems someone forgot to invite me to the party."

Pistols turned in her direction. Only one of the perps sat down in a chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Really? Guns? Oh this is going to be fun. If it's fun you wanted, why didn't you just say so? I can be loads of fun." She held up her hand when the rounds started to fly, they bounced harmlessly off the pale blue membrane of the shield she'd created. Her other hand whipped back and forth, ripping the pistols from the hands that held them to land harmlessly behind her. "Are we having fun yet?"

He finally caught up to her in time to see her rise to the top of the pipes. He really wished he'd practiced more with his biotics. He'd have to work on that. For now he activated his jet boots. He ripped the bats from his belt, amped the booster on his boots and launched himself upwards, he twisted his body over the pipes and dropped down next to his wife, igniting his bats. Red, glowing coils snaked out along the ground. "You shouldn't have started the party without me." He flicked his wrists, the searing tendrils whipped out, coiling around two unfortunate necks; a quick jerk and the bodies fell limp.

She was stunned and impressed by her husband's dramatic appearance "Well, you were late…you never write, you never com, what's a girl to think?" She sent a wave of power at a turian that targeted the husband and ripped the gun from his hand, sending it flying over the top of her head. A whip hummed past her, taking out another man. She brought her hands together and two men slammed into each other, fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

He chuckled as his whips sang out in their dance of death. "Then I shall just have to make it up to you."

"You are welcome to try, I'm just not sure you have what it takes to win my heart back," she teased as she watched the last man fall.

"Impossible is not in my vocabulary. Never doubt what I'm capable of." His gaze fell to the human seated on the chair. He tensed for a moment and then extinguished his bats, snapping them back to his belt.

"You were never asleep, were you?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"No, I wasn't," he admitted. "I wanted to know if my suspicions were accurate. They were."

"I see. I figured as much. I knew I said too much yesterday. But I didn't need you to come and save me. I was handling it," she replied.

"Yes, you were. And I helped you handle it faster," he pointed out.

"You did, yes," she agreed, "but I don't like to kill. I don't want to become what I hunt. I'm tolerated only because I walk the edge of acceptable. If I kill, I become the criminal and C-sec will hunt me – even if they don't want to…they will have to."

"Then I will dispose of the bodies," he said coldly. "But do not expect me to do nothing if you are in danger."

Reed rose from the chair and approached the pair. "You captured three without harm; they fired first. It would be considered self-defense."

She turned her attention the handsome, very tall, very well muscled, copper skinned man with the long, dark hair. Ah, the unexpected face. "Why are you here, Reed?"

He blinked in surprise. He was here undercover; no one should have known his real name. "I see…my cover is blown."

She shook her head. "No, it isn't. I have access to a database very few have access too. I have no intension of blowing your cover."

Then she was no mere bounty hunter. The only covert groups who might be able to figure out his identity were government based and quite possibly an assassin's guild – if they had high enough reach. The fact that she wore a costume that completely hid who she was spoke of her affiliation. "You should call in your contracts," he said with a motion to the downed men in webbing. "I will take credit for the kills. It was my sting and I was able to get the information I needed before you arrived. I was waiting for backup to make the arrests."

She grinned under her mask. "You are going to get arrested? My...my…the perks of your job."

"Yes," he said with a grin. "There are many such perks with the Citadel Intelligence Agency. You should try torture some time, which is one of the more interesting perks."

She held up her hand. "No thanks, I've already tried it. It's highly overrated as a perk."

The smile slipped from his lips. "My joke was out of line – I am sorry."

"Nonsense. Since you were not one of those delightful gentlemen, you have nothing to be sorry for. Besides, it happened many years ago. It's already forgotten." She didn't want to talk about it. "It's unfortunate humans are not allowed to be Spectres. If they were there would be no need for the CIA."

No, it wasn't forgotten, but it was obviously a subject she didn't want to talk about. He respected that. "I'm content with the job I have. It is not glamorous, but it does allow me to stay in one place for the most part. Though I would prefer if I were stationed planetside. Artificial environments are an acquired taste that I have failed to acquire."

She laughed softly. "On that we can agree. The only artificial environment I want to be on is a ship so I can explore planets and maybe find one I can call home some day."

He glanced at the man in the hood that was quietly watching and then returned his attention to the woman in black. "You do not wish to see Earth?"

"Not particularly, from what I've seen of it there are very few open spaces left. It is damned near as artificial as the Citadel," she responded.

He agreed with her assessment. She was a remarkable woman, one he would like to get to know better. "I would like to remain in touch, Valkyrie. I don't often get to socialize with people other than criminals – none of which I'd want to spend time with were it my choice," he said with a wry grin.

"Uhh….not sure that will work to well, big guy. I'm a vigilante…a criminal…and you are the law. It seems like a conflict of interest with me getting the short end of the straw," she pointed out.

His smile widened as he shook his head. "It is not so black and white as that. We are not C-sec and we have no interest in bringing you to justice. Most of us applaud you for doing what we cannot do, which is the only reason I'm not asking you to join the CIA. We need you, even if we cannot officially endorse you."

The man may lie for a living, but she believed him. There was something about him that called out to her. "Thank you, Reed. That means more to me than you know. The people appreciate what I do and that is enough for me, but it is good to know that the law can appreciate me as well. Reed? I don't suppose you'd be willing to swap information when the need arises?"

It didn't even occur to him that she would try to play him for information. Despite hiding behind the black mask, he sensed no deceit. His childhood totem was the snow leopard and his intuition was keen. He knew when people were being deceptive, he felt it. But there was no deceit in her. "Provided it does not compromise an ongoing investigation then I would be amenable with that. But I'm not just seeking another informant."

"She's taken," Tayln growled. The man's pheromones had left no doubt about his budding interest.

She frowned. Reed had been nothing but polite. "That wasn't necessary," she said in a huff.

"It was," he stated coldly, saying nothing more.

The man had been correct. The warning had been necessary, though he wasn't sure how he was aware of his interest; he thought he'd been subtle. It was also unfortunate, but not a deciding factor. He still wanted to get to know her better. "Many paths join for reasons other than romance and such paths are worthy of exploration."

She was glad he wasn't letting Tayln's surely attitude sway him. "I couldn't agree more!" She aimed her OT at his to exchange frequencies. While her OT was on she sent a quick message to Cole about the three men she captured and let him know they would be taken into custody by the CIA so that he could confirm it.

"You two should leave. I'm sure you do not want to be here to be questioned…unless I am wrong," he said with a grin.

"You are not….and stay in touch," she said as she took Tayln's arm and lifted them over the pipes with a burst of biotics.

"I intend to," he said quietly as he watched them disappear. It would appear Valkyrie no longer worked alone. Interesting.

Mikel and Jorgus were just arriving when they touched down on the other side. "Hello, boys. It appears we need another location. This one is about to be swarming with the authorities. "I have a place in mind that no one knows about. Follow me."

Tayln knew she'd not give her previous home's location out to just anyone. She had a plan for these two.

"Who's he?" Mikel asked as he followed her.

"My husband…Tyr." She grinned. The Scandinavian god of war and justice…and she was his valkyrie…though she doubted anyone would ever make the connection, because few cared to learn about ancient gods that were nothing more than myth.

She led them back through the ducts the way she'd come. When she reached the grate of her old home she opened it and dropped down into it, continuing the path to her old front door…or grate, as it were. She ushered everyone in, told the guys to take a seat at the table and then joined her husband on her old pallet. "As you can see this is not the most comfortable of hideouts, but I've been using it for years and no one has found out about it. There is a toilet of sorts, deeper into the duct, past the opposite pallet," she said as she pointed past Rhynn's bed. "If you come on Mondays, make sure you are locked in here before 8pm or you will die. The keepers run a duct sweep every Monday night. For as long as I've been here, they have never altered their schedule; they are creatures of OCD level habit."

She took a breath. "I'm not telling you this so that you can bring your dates here. This is not a love nest, it is a war room." She faced her OT to the rear wall of duct and the small frame she'd installed on the wall lit up. The duct wall filled a grid of every live surveillance feed she'd put up. Each square of the grid was labeled with the name of the ward and the coordinates of the feed. "This is how I keep track of what is going on in the Wards, with close attention to the underbellies." She rose to stand in front of the holodisplay. "Touch one and it will expand to get a better view." She touched on of the feeds to enlarge it then dragged her finger back and forth and around in circles to show them that the camera's angel of view could change with a touch. Then she swiped it and it reverted to normal. "There is a portable stove not far from the table, but as you can see there is no cooler down here." She walked around Mikel and pointed to the dock that was being powered by the light. "If you need to keep food cold or hot, that is what these are for." She pulled off two of the disks and handed them to Mikel and Jorgus. "They are stasis disks. They will contain whatever they are attached to up to about 48 hours before needing a recharge. She took the bow grip from her magbelt and set it on the table. "Jorgus put your disk on it. They will stick to most surfaces, but you can also use the clip function when needed."

"That is your bow?" Jorgus asked in awe as he placed the disk on it. A blue field lit up around the grip. He picked it up and looked at every angle, but completely surrounded the weapon. He set it back down and flexed is numb fingers. "That is amazing. I didn't even know they made those."

"They don't. A friend of mine by the name of Elvie made them for me. I purchase a lot of my tech from her. Since she's she doesn't charge exorbitant prices like you'll find at Teiner Tech." She was very glad her mask hid the ear to ear grin she was wearing. She retrieved the disks, set them back into the dock and returned her grip to her magbelt.

Tayln laughed at her jab to his company. "You have heard that the owner of Teiner Tech and your Elvie are engaged? It won't be long before they merge together – you better get what you need from her before her prices rise."

Mikel and Jorgus snickered. "They are probably already merging on a regular basis," Mikel said with a snort.

"Good one, Mik," Jorgus laughed, his mandibles spread wide.

"Okay, boys," she said trying to draw them back to why they were here, because thinking about sex with Tayln was going to move them in a direction they did not need to go in front of Mikel and Jorgus. "You are probably wondering why I was willing to share this place with you. The truth is I may not be on the Citadel for much longer and when I leave I need to know the Wards will be taken care of. I've watched the both of you for some time. You need more training, but your work is good and, more important, your hearts are in the right place."

Jorgus' mandible jerked downward and he shook his head. "You can't leave. It was you that inspired us."

"I may have started this crusade, but you both are more than capable of keeping it going. For the next few months I - we will train you. I'll provide you with webdisks and sleep darts. I'll show you how to use the security mech to retrieve the webdisks from C-sec, it's up to you to retrieve the sleep darts and refill them. I'll augment your OTs to use them – and so long as you continue to operate in the same manner in which I did, I'll know the Wards are being kept as safe as possible."

"No killing," Mikel said with a nod of his head.

"That is right. If you kill you fall from vigilante hero to vigilante villain and the authorities will no longer turn a blind eye – you will become the hunted and the people you protect will come to fear you. That is not the legacy I want to leave behind."

"We get that," Mikel said. "You gave us the courage to stand up and help keep our neighborhood safe. We're not doing this to end up in prison playing pattycake with someone we helped put there."

"Then we are on the same page and henceforth you two will be known as the Guardians. Treat the name with respect and it will serve you well." She studied their costumes with a sigh. "Work on your costumes. Masks that just cover your eyes do not hide your true identity well enough…or at all. If your markings or too much of your hair or face is displayed you are risking getting discovered and that could put your friends and family in danger. Use some scent neutralizer too – not cologne, you don't want them to smell you coming – you don't want them to smell you at all. Tomorrow, start working on throwing darts; it will help improve your aim. I'll order your new OTs, webdisks and sleep darts - it might take her a few days to make everything, but I want you to meet me-"

"Us," Tayln interjected.

"Tyr..are you absolutely sure about that? Think it through." Tomorrow night, according to her husband, she would be bordering on full blown heat.

"That's exactly why you won't be leaving without me," he said pointedly.

"Us here – top-side tomorrow at…10pm. We will begin working on your self-defense." She was going to have them meet her at midnight, but the sooner they could get back the better. "If you will please hold out your OTs, I will send you the program needed to operate the surveillance feeds." After they received them she pointed behind her husband. "Can you please grab the small trunk behind you? It's …the last of my belongings." After he picked up the trunk and joined her she turned to the occupants. "Guardians…the war room headquarters officially belong to you. Just remember about Mondays. Be in before eight or death is your fate."

"That sounds simple to remember. Thank you, Valkyrie…for having faith in us," Jorgus said, his words simple but heartfelt.

"I know you'll do me proud, boys," she replied as they stepped out of her old home for the last time.

-BREAK SEVENTEEN-

"Rhynn knows," he said quietly once they were topside and away from ears. "She's known from the start…apparently and she said she doesn't sleep until you return."

She winced and exhaled slowly. "That would explain why it's hard to wake her up in the morning. Maybe if she knows I'm no longer alone she will be able to sleep." She stepped deeper into the shadows. "Set the trunk down, I need to change." After the trunk was set at her feet she opened it up and quickly removed her nightsuit and magbelt and slipped back into slacks and blouse.

Tayln removed the cloak, deposited it in the trunk and then tucked the trunk under one arm. He flipped on his OT and called for his skycar. "The skycar will be here in a few moments." He studied his wife for a moment. There was so much he'd learned about her tonight and some of it didn't sit well.

"What ?" she asked feeling the heat of his gaze.

"Are you an assassin?" he asked quietly, unsure if he even wanted to know the answer.

She closed her eyes for a moment. "You saw what happened with Peter." It wasn't a question. "I don't really have an answer for you. I belong to a guild. But I am and am not an assassin. To label me as one or the other is too black and white. Have I killed? As you saw tonight, yes. Have I gotten paid for those contracts? Yes. Do I like to kill? No. Do I kill with every contract I take? No. I prefer to earn the bounty by turning them in rather than killing them."

"You don't need that money anymore." He pulled the chit out of his pocket and activated it. He took her hand and pressed her thumb to it. The light turned green and went out. He placed it in her palm and wrapped her fingers over it. "I set up an account for you under Lorianna V. Anderson. It is attached to my account, so if you need to spend over the amount in the account you will be able to do so."

"Tayln…"

He placed a finger against her lips. "I know you are a strong and independent young woman, but you are also my wife. We are one in all things…heart, body, soul…bank account," he added with a grin. "Deal. With. It."

"I don't take contracts for the money. Well, I did at first but now I have other ways of making money. I take the contracts for the same reasons that I'm Valkyrie. I do it to keep people safe…and for personal reasons." She was saved by the arrival of the skycar. She watched Tayln place her trunk in the trunk and then he handed her into the skycar before returning to the driver's side. The seat was more luxurious than the shuttle seat had been and she didn't think that was possible.

"Will you share your personal reasons with me?" he asked as he took over manual control and eased the skycar up into the sparse traffic.

She drummed her fingers on the side arm for a moment and then expelled a cleansing breath. "I killed a lot of people when I was little. Please don't ask me to talk about what happened. I'm – I'm not ready…I don't know if I'll ever be. The night I escaped …everyone that was there that night…I killed them all," she said in a tiny, little girl like voice. "Not with a weapon…not with my bare hands. I could take someone down, I could hurt them badly, but I didn't have the strength or weight required to kill. But I was so angry my biotics became an explosive force and I – I liked it. I could have escaped without killing all of them, but I liked watching them die…and I'll spend the rest of my life atoning for that."

Tayln's heart thundered in his chest, his wife's child-like voice and pain had undone him. He switched to autopilot and pulled his wife onto his lap to hold her. "If I had been there – I would have killed them for hurting you. But you have to know what happened wasn't your fault. You were only a child. They were at fault for the consequences of their inhumane actions. It is not uncommon for someone who is abused to turn on their abuser. It is a fight or flight instinct and you chose to fight. Right or wrong, most people, if given the chance, would have done the same thing and they would have enjoyed that revenge too. Do you honestly think you were the only child they…hurt? If you had not killed them, how many more children would have been gone through that hell? How many had already suffered that hell before they captured you?"

Her body trembled but her eyes were dry. She hated tears. "I don't know, Tayln. I think most children gave in or broke early. I didn't. I refused. I didn't cry or scream or beg. I locked the pain away and refused to let them see it. That angered them. They - they did worse things…but I didn't crack. I didn't. That song you heard me play on the piano – it was me. I wouldn't let them change me. I wouldn't let them break me."

He pulled her closer, his heart breaking for the little girl he'd come to love so long ago. He should have been there for her. Tears fell from his eyes, he would cry for both of them. She'd told him once that he was the only person who could break her, he was the only person she'd ever shed tears for…now he understood the enormity of those words. "And they never will. They're gone now and they can't hurt anyone anymore."

"No," she whispered with the barest shake of her head "…three survived. They weren't there that night. I found one of them a few months later. The last thing he saw was my face. Now there are only two and Dagger is the only one I care about. Even Cole couldn't help me; no one knows Dagger's real name or what he looks like. He is as elusive as smoke and just as deadly."

He would see what he could do about finding this Dagger. "What about the other man?"

"Han? No, Hanska never hurt me. He took care of me when no one was looking. He tried to protect me as best he could, but he wasn't always around. After – he tried to get me to safety but we were caught. I don't know what happened to him after that. I never saw him again…" The color drained from her face. She scooted off her husband's lap and flipped on her OT to com a ghost. A sleepy face filled the holoscreen. "Han?" she asked in childlike voice. "H-Hanska?"

Reed blinked and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I'm sorry you have the wrong-" He froze. It was a voice he would never forget, one he heard every night in his nightmares. The mission he'd failed. The little girl he'd failed. He stared at the young woman on the screen and saw hints of the little girl she'd once been. Maybe he was seeing what he wanted to see. What he needed to see. "Usdi Unaha? Is that you?"

The breath rushed from her lungs, the once familiar words made her heart ache. She didn't hear her husband get out. She didn't hear the trunk open and close. All she heard was Usdi Unaha. She had refused to give anyone her name, so he'd called her by that name. She reached her hand out to touch his cheek but she felt nothing but the hum of the holoscreen. "You survived. I never saw you after that night. I thought – I thought….I didn't know."

He sat up in bed, his heart pounding in his chest. "I need to see you. Where are you?"

"In a skycar."

He grinned. "That's not what I meant. Can you come to me then?"

"Where are you?" She slid over to the driver seat and programmed in his address and the skycar lifted off. "I'll be there soon." When he stood up she caught a glimpse of a phoenix on his chest.

In his excitement he had forgotten that he'd been asleep in bed. "Give me a moment, I need to get dressed."

Her OT went dark. A movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She saw a woman standing at the edge of a balcony in nothing but her skin. When a man approached her she climbed over the railing to stand on the outer edge. "Manual override!" she yelled at the car. When she had control of the vehicle she looped around. "Open passenger front door." She sidled the skycar up next to the balcony. "Get in!" she shouted at the woman.

Laura whipped her head around, nearly losing her grip on the railing. She looked at the girl in the driver's seat and back at the man. When he lunged for her she dove through the open door and curled into a ball.

"Close passenger door," she said as she swung the car away from the balcony. "Auto-pilot engage." She looked at the shivering woman to discover she was not much older than herself. "You're safe now. I'm Elvie. Can you tell me what happened?" she asked gently.

She pushed her pale honey hair out of her face. "I – I don't know. I was out with my friends. We were dancing, gambling… h- having a good time. I – don't know how I ended up here!" She gripped Elvie's arm, her golden-green eyes wide with fear. "I don't even know where here is!"

She needed to calm the young woman down. "Tell me what your name is."

"I'm sorry. I'm Laura Rayne Wolfe," she said as she tucked her knees against the dash to keep her body below window's edge.

"I'll wait outside for you on the public landing pad," Reed said after he made himself presentable.

Elvie glanced down at her OT when it lit back up. "Before you come out I need you to grab one of your shirts. I'm bringing a new friend and she is in need of something to wear."

Reed blinked. That he had not expected; none of what he'd heard made much sense. "Of course, Usdi Unaha," he replied as if it were not an unusual request.

"Laura, what is the last place you remember being tonight?" she asked calmly.

"We were at the Silver Coast Casino," she said in a dull voice.

Elvie nodded. It sounded as though Laura was dosed with Uno at the casino. She would need to look into it and see if she could find the dealer. That meant she'd have to go as herself. "Do you want me to take you home?"

She balled her hands into fists. "No! My parents died a few months back. I – I don't want to be alone. I don't want to…"

"That's fine. I won't take you there. Do you have a friend's house that you want to go to?" Elvie asked gently. When she noticed the girl was shivering she turned up the heat.

Laura shook her head. "No." She bit her lower lip. "I don't want them to know what happened…I don't know what happened. Why did they let me leave? I – I don't want to see them." She raised her hands to cover her face. "I'm so confused," she mumbled into her palms. Her hands fell to her lap. "Damn it – I – this isn't - I mean I'm not your responsibility. Just drop me off anywhere."

"I'm not going to do that. Friends don't let friends run around in their birthday suits in the middle of the night," she teased as the skycar settled onto the landing pad.

Laura looked over at her with a weak smile on her lips. "Only on galactic streak day?"

Elvie laughed. "Only on galactic streak day."

Laura noticed a very tall, very muscular man approaching the skycar. "Ohhh my…I'd like to see _him_ on galactic streak day. He's breathtaking. Catch me if I swoon, Elvie." She fanned herself. "Can a man be any more sinfully delicious? Is he your friend? And more important – is he single? Tell me he is single!"

"Yes…he's my friend. His name is Reed. He's a very old and…dear friend. He also heard everything you said, my OT is still on. Sorry about that."

She dropped her head back into her hands. "Oh sweet mother of all spirits, could the night get any worse? I'll just stay here and hope the ground swallows me whole while you go talk to him. Don't let him see me…please don't let him see me. Just let me disappear…" The last words were little more than whisper.

Reed was stunned she knew his real name and he intended to find out how. What concerned him more was the conversation he'd overheard. Something happened to Laura that had really frightened her and he was beginning to suspect he knew the answer - that answer infuriated him. But the last of what she'd said intrigued him. He'd never been called sinfully delicious before – at least not that he'd ever heard. When the window lowered he kept his eyes averted and passed the shirt through the opening.

Laura pulled the large white tee-shirt over her head. "I'll wait here," she said, her cheeks still red over what she'd said.

Once she was dressed Elvie opened the door, climbed out of the skycar and the door closed behind her. She studied Reed for a brief moment and then launched herself into his arms. "Han – er Reed…you've changed so much since that kid I met. You're hair is longer – I love it and sweet hell you grew!"

When he held her a sense of relief filled him. He had never been able to find out what happened to her. She was alive…she was safe and he could finally close the door on what happened back then. Maybe the nightmares would finally stop. "It is good to see you free, Usdi Unaha. I feared the worst when I failed you."

She pulled back to look up at him. "You never failed me, Reed. You were there for me over and over again, despite the risk to yourself…and in the end you gave me the strength to break free." She stepped back. "Help me get Laura out of the car; she's mortified that you overheard what she said. I don't want her left alone right now and we need to talk."

"I know – I overheard your conversation. It sounds like someone roofied her with Uno. I don't want her left alone either." No one should have choice taken from them like that. He rounded the back of the skycar, opened the passenger door and squatted down next to her. He wanted to say something but all he could do was stare. Her beauty had stolen the breath from his body. Her skin was the color of creamy pearls, her hair like honey and when she turned to look at him he was spellbound. Her lower lip, fuller than her top, beckoned him and he had to tear his gaze away before he gave into a temptation he hadn't felt before. He looked up into her eyes and his breath caught in his throat. Honey stars stood out against emerald irises and he couldn't look away.

She knew he was next to her. She was mortified that he'd heard what she had said; she just needed to gather the courage to face him. She closed her eyes and exhaled a cleansing breath before she turned to look at him. He was even more magnificent up close. He had a wide, thickly muscled chest and broad shoulders. His long, thick, black, silky hair hung well past his shoulders. Warm toned coppery skin molded over his square jawed, chiseled face. He had perfect, sculpted lips and his piercing, dark eyes were warmed with a hint of cinnamon. For a moment the world stood still until she realized she wasn't breathing. Air rushed into her lungs and her cheeks heated once more. "I…uh…don't suppose you'd forget everything you thought you might have heard?" she asked softly.

"No," he said quietly. "I have no desire to unhear them or forget them, uwoduhi agalisgv." One corner of his lips curled up. "And yes, my heart is free…no one has claimed it." He held his hand out palm up. "Let us go inside, we will speak more after I catch up with Elvie." It was nice to finally know Elvie's name, though he would always remember her as Usdi Unaha…little heart.

His deep voice sent pleasant shivers down her spine. She'd never been attracted to anyone like this before. Sure, the pleasant thrill from seeing someone who was good looking, but never anything that made her body hot and shivery. It was exciting and frightening at the same time. She'd just recently turned sixteen, but she was the only one among her friends that was still a virgin. She'd had boyfriends, but they never stayed long because she didn't give them what they were after – and she wouldn't. She wanted love…she wanted forever…she wanted the impossible dream. She bit her lower lip and then slid her hand into his. A hand that was large enough to engulf hers and for some reason she felt comfort in that.

As she rose from the car her muscles pulled and raw pain clawed between her legs. By the time she took a second step she stumbled and gripped him tight to stay on her feet.

His hand rose to take her arm and steady her; he felt her trembling, saw the beads of sweat on her forehead and knew something was very wrong. That was when he noticed blood on the white of his t-shirt. He looked down further to see a trail of blood marring the pearl of her thigh. "You'll be fine," he said gently, trying not to give into the fury that filled him. He swung her up in his arms and looked over at Elvie as she hurried to join them. "We should get her to the hospital; she's bleeding."

She held on to his neck in a death grip. "No! Please don't take me there!" she pleaded. "My dad - er…I own Wolfe Pharmaceuticals, we supplies the hospitals - …everyone would find out. Please don't do that to me. Please….." When she felt the hot trails of tears slide down her cheeks she buried her face in his neck as sobs wracked her body.

Elvie could well understand not wanting anyone to know what happened. Some things were just too personal. All she could do was be there for her and support her. But she also intended to go after the man that hurt her. One way or the other, he would pay for what he did. "Let's get her inside. Take her to your bathroom and gather a washcloth, another shirt, some medigel and Q-tips. I'll help get her cleaned up and into the shower. She needs to feel clean."

Reed hurried into the apartment complex and entered the lift.

"I don't think I'm a virgin anymore," Laura muttered in a small voice against his neck. "I wanted to wait..I wanted love. I'm – I'm not like my friends."

He closed his eyes for a brief moment. He understood what she felt. He would give himself to the woman that stole his heart and nothing less. To have that choice ripped away… he expelled a harsh breath and curled his arms tighter around her. "He stole something he had no right to take, but he did not steal your innocence, agalisgv. Nothing that happened was your fault. You did not choose to give yourself to him. Your heart…your soul…your mind…all the places that really matter remain innocent. And there are many physical firsts that are still yours to discover. Have you been kissed?"

"Yes."

"Did your body respond to it?"

"No."

"Then you can still feel your body respond for the first time. You can still choose who you will willingly give yourself to for the first time," he murmured.

"I've already felt it," she admitted in words barely more than whisper.

Reed blinked in confusion. "I don't understand…you said-"

"You make my body feel hot and shivery." She'd already thoroughly humiliated and embarrassed herself in front of him. At this point, she was beyond caring. She couldn't really dig the hole any deeper than it was.

The lift door opened but he was rooted in place by her words. His breath came out in a shaky pant. "You have given me that same first," he admitted as she stepped off the lift and moved down the hall. "110," he told Elvie. "Entry code 8993." He watched her hurry ahead to unlock the door. Laura's warm breath fan across his neck and he shivered. And then he felt the press of a lingering kiss and the flick of tongue against his skin.

"Reed – are you coming?" Elvie asked with a grin when he did not enter behind her.

"Yes..." The word got caught in his throat, so he cleared it. "Yes," he repeated in a stronger tone, his cheeks warm with embarrassment s as he carried her across the threshold.

Since Reed was apparently distracted by the woman in his arms she scanned the flat. It was a nice, moderate flat. At the front was a small atrium that led to a T'd intersection. To the left was main living quarters. Further in were the kitchen and dining area. She looked to the right of the 'T' and saw a hall. The hall ran parallel. A quick trip showed that there were large bedrooms at either end and the bathroom in between. She hurried into the bathroom and rummaged through the closet. She was able to locate cotton, medigel and Q-tips. Ah…and a wash cloth and towel. All they needed was a clean shirt for Laura to get into.

He came to a stop as her kisses trailed up his neck. He shuddered when he felt the graze of her teeth against his neck. He was drowning in sensations he'd been unprepared for. When her kisses moved along his jaw line he groaned and lowered his head to claim her lips. With the slide of her tongue against his lip he fell into the kiss. He had to lock his knees when her kiss threatened to bring him to his knees.

When Elvie realized they hadn't joined her she stepped back into the hall and nearly ran into them. "Reed! What the hell are you doing?" Though it was beyond obvious what he was doing. She didn't blame them. When something bad happened people sought out something comforting…something good to rebalance the scales. And Reed was a good man. He'd been there for her and maybe he could be there for Laura. But right now she needed cleaned up.

Her words filtered through and he pulled back, dazed and confused. It didn't take long for reality to right itself. "Apparently, falling under the spell of a beautiful woman," he replied as he carried her into the bathroom and lowered her to her feet. He noticed Elvie had already gathered most of what was needed and felt his cheeks heat up. "You will find pain medication behind the mirror. I'll be right back with the shirt."

He continued down the hall to the master bedroom and pulled a green t-shirt from his dresser. The white one had been a bit too revealing under the light for his peace of mind. He returned to the bathroom to see Laura, with one foot on the lid of the toilet, running a damp washcloth along her bent leg. The leg she was standing on was exposed almost all the way up and he swallowed hard. He set the shirt down on the sink. "Let me know if you need anything more." He shut the door behind him and went straight to the kitchen to pour himself a drink. He rarely drank anything and never much, but right now he needed something to calm him.

"I do believe you've gotten under his skin," Elvie teased.

"Serves him right considering he's under mine," Laura admitted as she rinsed out the cloth in warm water. She winced as she ran the cloth gently across her abused flesh."

After Laura rinsed the cloth clean again she set the temperature for the water, tested the spray and then pulled the shirt up over Laura's head. "Go ahead and hop in the shower. I'm not going anywhere; I'll be here in case you need anything." She tossed the shirt down the laundry chute and settled herself on the lid of the toilet. "How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

The warmth of the spray was just what she'd needed. It felt like she was washing away the filth from earlier. "I turned sixteen on September 24th."

"I'll be thirteen in April."

Laura was stunned. "I thought you were much older than that."

"I get that a lot," she said with a wry grin. "I haven't exactly lived a life that allowed me to be a child. But I'm content and my life is full…changing, but full. I have a younger sister, a new father that just adopted us both, a husband and a few new friends."

Laura drew the curtain back and peaked around it, her hair lathered with shampoo. "You are married?"

Elvie laughed and raised her finger to her lips. "Shhh…only family and close friends know the truth. He is a drell and we were married by Rakhana law, but that is not acknowledged here, so we will be wed legally when I'm eighteen…unless we run off to Illium when I'm sixteen. My dad asked us not to do that." She grinned. "We'll see."

"So you know…even at your age that you want to spend the rest of your life with him?" Laura asked curiously.

"For one, I'm not my age. I never have been. But to answer your question…yes. I've known since I was five that he was the one for me."

Laura leaned her head back to rinse out the shampoo. "That's not normal," she said with a laugh. "But neither was me wanting to wait to have sex until I found someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. How did you know he was the one? It couldn't have been sexual at five."

She grinned. "I knew because he filled the void inside of me and made me feel truly alive for the first time in my life. He still does…he always will. He's a part of me."

"That sounds romantically beautiful. I hope I find that some day. What..ah…can you tell me about Reed?" Laura asked as she lathered her body with cleansing gel. The hot water stung her tender flesh, but it was small price to pay.

"Reed is an amazing man. He has a beautiful heart and soul and unwavering loyalty. He was there for me at a time when I had no one else. He risked everything to help me and I will always love him for that."

"He sounds too perfect. He's got to have faults."

Elvie laughed. "If he has any, I sure don't know what they are. It could just be that there are a rare, few perfect men left in the galaxy – and I just happened to marry one."

When Laura turned the water off Elvie jumped up, rinsed out the glass on the sink and looked through the medicine cabinet to find the pain meds. She tapped out two pills onto her palm while Laura dried herself off with a towel. She took the towel from her new friend and handed her the glass of water and then the pills. She took the glass back and handed Laura the shirt to slip into. She then spread medigel liberally over a piece of cotton and pointed to the rim of the tub. "This is going to be awkward and I apologize for that. But I'll have a better view of the damage than you have. So take a seat on the tub's ledge and let me take a look. You can talk to me while I get you medicated. It might take your mind off what I'm doing."

Awkward, she said. Just a little. "Under normal circumstances I'd balk at that, but right now it hurts too much to care." She set her ass down on the edge of the tub and spread her thighs. "It's not like this is any more embarrassing than a doctor's exam and you have far more compassion than any doctor I've seen."

Elvie frowned at the abraded, raw flesh. There were obvious swelling and small tears. The man had not been kind to her, but it at least appeared that he'd used spray on protection. She could still see a bit of the residue left behind. She gently spread a thick layer of medigel over the abused exterior. She threw the cotton in the trash and picked up the Q-tip and eyed it skeptically. "You have a choice to make. I need to get some medigel up inside to repair the damage. I can either use tiny Q-tips - it will take some time, since they are small or I can put a lot of medigel on my finger and be done in a few swipes." That was certainly not something she ever expected to be doing.

Laura held her hand up and looked at her long fingernails. Nope. She looked at the fingernails on Elvie's hand. Short. If she had to weigh the choice between awkward embarrassment and pain, embarrassment would always win. "I wish Reed had smaller fingers," she said with a soft sigh.

"Believe me…so do I," Elvie agreed with a nod.

Laura rubbed her forehead. She didn't remember anything that happened earlier, but she would remember this. Anything was preferable to falling from a high-rise. "I'll deal with a little extra pain if it means the pain goes away quicker. Pain and I are mortal enemies."

"This remains just between us and we will never talk about it, right?" Elvie asked. She wanted to forget what she was about to do…if only she could.

"You have my full agreement. I have no desire to let anyone know that I was fingered by a girl," Laura teased with a grin.

"Ew! Did you have to say that?" She shuddered. "That was good though. I'd have said the same damn thing." Here goes. She covered her index finger in a thick layer of medigel. "Just try to stay relaxed, it will hurt more if you tighten your muscles." She slowly eased her finger in, swiping the medigel over the opening. She felt her start to tighten up. "Relax, Laura. Think about something else," she said as she slowly sank her finger deeper. "Do you want me to call your friends to let them know you are okay?" She asked trying to take her own mind off what she was doing.

She winced from the pain but forced herself to stay relaxed. "No. I'm done with them. They are superficial brats. You and Reed have shown more caring for a complete stranger than my friends have ever shown me. Tell me, would you have let me let me go off with a stranger?"

"No - not even if you wanted to. As a friend I would have known you wanted to save yourself for love and I would have done my best to talk you out of it. And if, say, you'd have disappeared on me when I took a trip to the lady's room I'd have pinged your OT and followed. If you were acting strange when I found you I'd have dragged you home. Look," she said as she gently withdrew her finger and rose to wash her hands. "Reed and I believe you were roofied by a new date rape drug that is out called Uno. It's undetectable. It lowers the victims' inhibitions and acts as an aphrodisiac. The victim remembers nothing and there are no traces left in the body, so it is nearly impossible to pin rape charges without tangible proof. That is why it is a highly illegal substance with harsh punishment."

Oh god, her body had gone into sexual combustion with Reed. "Am I still under its influence?" she asked, unable to hide the dread I her voice.

Now she understood. Laura was afraid what she felt for Reed was the drug's effect. "No. The drug's effects had already worn off by the time you were on that balcony. It doesn't slowly peter out, it's like the blinders are ripped away and you can see again. What Reed makes you feel, honey…that's real – not the drug."

"Thank you," Laura said as she hugged Elvie. "I wish I could have met you under better circumstance, but I'm grateful you showed up before I jumped. I didn't want to kill myself, but I was confused and terrified and ran the wrong direction."

"It's okay, honey. I'm just glad I saw you. I wouldn't even have been there if Reed hadn't asked me to come see him. It is odd how things work out sometimes. Just know that I'll always be there for you when you need me and probably lots of times when you don't. All I ask is that you warn me ahead of time the next time you get the urge to jump off a high-rise."

Laura snickered and held her hand out. "You have a deal."

-BREAK EIGHTEEN-

Elvie shook the hand and they exited the bathroom. "Would you be interested in learning self-defense?"

Laura nodded. "I was thinking about hiring an instructor after what happened tonight," she admitted.

"You don't need to hire anyone. I, Tayln, Reed or hell, my little sister Rhynn could teach you. Every woman should know how to protect herself."

"I agree completely," Reed said as he rose from the sofa. There she was taking his breath away again. The green of the t-shirt caused her eyes to sparkle like sun-kissed, faceted jewels. "I would be happy to teach you."

She smiled softly at him. "Then I will put myself in your hands – ready and willing to learn everything you want to teach me."

He knew he had a silly grin on his face but he couldn't seem to straighten his lips. Instead, he held his hand to her. As she walked towards him his mouth went dry when he noticed the tight peaks of her nipples through his shirt. He quickly looked back up at her eyes. He took her hand, led her to the sofa and pulled her down next to him. The shirt rode distractingly high. He lowered his head to her ear. "Some things are best when learned together."

When Elvie joined them on the sofa he looked over at her. There was something he had to know before they talked about anything else. "How did you know my real name?"

She probably should have continued to call him Han until he told her the truth, but she trusted him and did not want to keep their first meeting after so many years a secret. She glanced at Laura and then back at him. "Because I learned it when we met a few hours ago. I didn't realize you were Han then - you'd changed so much since I'd last seen you and I'd assumed you were killed back then, so it hadn't occurred to me."

He hadn't met any women earlier except….ah, Valkyrie. "You are a young woman with interesting hobbies."

She grinned. "You have no idea. How did you survive?"

His cheek ticked. "I almost didn't. I was escorted off the base by six…gentlemen and hauled away to be disposed of. I was able to take down two before a round to my chest took the fight out of me. They beat me and left me to bleed out. Though, it was likely they thought I was already dead. Lucky for me, the round didn't hit anything vital. I was able to crawl away when I came to. After I patched myself up, I went back to make another attempt to free you, but there was no one left alive. I assumed you'd been disposed of too." He stiffened when there was a loud knocking at the door. He wasn't expecting anyone and none of his 'friends' knew where he lived. "Stay here," he said as he rose from the sofa and pulled his pistol from the end table.

He moved down the hall, his body angled to the side to give as small a target as possible in case rounds were fired through the door. He glanced at the small security feed and saw a blue drell. Drell were often assassins for the hanar, but he couldn't see how he'd have been on one of their contracts. And likely an assassin wouldn't knock on his door…or pound on it as the case was. He kept his gun low, at the ready, but just out of sight when he opened the door. "How can I help you?"

Tayln had decided to give his wife some privacy to deal with her past, but when he return to check on her half an hour later he discovered she'd taken the skycar. He'd followed her coordinates in the shuttle. "I'm here for my wife." His lips thinned. "My betrothed, Elvie."

Now it made sense. "The man behind the cloak." He stood back. "Come in, she's in the front room." He led the way, slipped his pistol back into the drawer and watched as Elvie jumped up and threw herself into the man's arms. He lowered himself back onto the sofa. He smiled and put his arm around her when Laura curled herself back up against him. He enjoyed the feel of her pressed to him and was glad she hadn't let what happened to her destroy her faith in all men. For her sake he was grateful she couldn't remember what had happened, but if she ever did he'd be there to help her through it if she let him.

"I'm sorry, Tayln. I didn't mean to go without saying anything. I was reacting rather than thinking – but it turned out a fortunate thing. If I had taken the time to talk to you I wouldn't have been there to save Laura. She was a victim of Uno. When the drug released its hold she was confused and ran to the balcony rather than the front door. She'd have fallen to escape her abductor if I hadn't flown by in time to see her. She didn't want to be alone so I brought her with me. She's a beautiful soul, I'm glad I was there."

Now that she was in his arms again and heard what had happened his anger at her leaving dissipated. "You appear to be developing a habit of finding and collecting good people," he mused.

She grinned at him as she took his hand and led him to the sofa. She sat down next to Laura and pulled him down next to her. "Laura, Reed this is Tayln – my secret husband." She smiled at Reed's surprised look. "Our marriage isn't acknowledged here; we'll marry legally when I'm of age. Until then, we are demoted to betrothed – _if_ my husband can remember that when we are out in the public," she teased.

"I remember everything," he groused as his cheekfolds warmed. "But you are my wife and it is hard to refer to you as anything less."

Laura turned beneath Reed's arm so that she could see them and shivered when the movement caused his palm to graze her breasts. "Sere Teiner-"

He glanced at the blonde in Reed's arms. He liked the man a lot better now that his attention was focused elsewhere. Though he was curious why she was only wearing what had to be one of Reed's big shirts – unless she'd had nothing on when she ran from her abductor. "Tayln is fine, Laura."

"Tayln then. I know you – at least indirectly. My company does business with yours. Wolfe Pharmaceuticals. You would have known my father Kadar Wolfe. He – well, my parents died returning home from a business meeting several months back."

He remembered her father. "I'm sorry to hear that – I was unaware. I've only just returned to the Citadel a few days ago. You have my condolences." Had it really been only a few days? So much had happened it felt like he'd been here longer.

"Thank you. They were good people trying to run a business in a field known for lax scruples. My father found out members of the board were doing some unsavory things behind his back and he was gathering the intel needed to expose those members so they could be removed from the board. I honestly believe that my parents were murdered to stop his investigation." This was not something she'd shared with anyone before. They were her private thoughts. But she felt safe here with these people; a safety she hadn't felt since her parents were killed. "I've never told anyone, because I knew if what I'd suspected was true then I might be the next one to have an unfortunate accident."

The picture she'd painted made obvious sense to him. "I'll look into the matter discreetly," Reed told her. "Until the matter is resolved you will stay with me or Elvie when I cannot be here – you will not be left alone."

Elvie grinned. "You know me so well, Reed. I was just going to say the same thing."

"I know," he said. "You've always had a tenacious heart, Usdi Unaha."

"Wait a second," Laura said with a lift of her hand. "I'm not about to let myself be a burden to either one of you. This is my problem, not yours."

"You are not a burden to either one of us, Laura," Elvie assured her. "And your problem is our problem as well because we care about you. Deal. With. It." she had no intension of leaving Laura alone. What happened tonight on the heels of her parents' deaths no longer seemed like a random act of violence, but a preconceived one, perhaps to make sure she stayed in line or maybe she was supposed to have died tonight. She intended to find the answers before something else happened to her.

Laura's mouth opened and closed. She wasn't sure what to say to that, but it cemented the understanding that her previous friends had never truly been her friends. It was a child that had taught her the true meaning of friendship. No, child was wrong. Despite Elvie's age, she was no child. She was a woman whose body was still catching up to her wisdom. In truth, she had not wanted to be alone.

"She is right, uwoduhi agalisgv. You are not safe until we find out who was behind the deaths of your parents. I _need_ to know that you are safe, whether it is with me or with them."

There was safety and comfort in his arms, something Elvie could not give her... "Would you be willing to stay with me at my place until this is over? It will be easier for me to work from there. And you simply must tell me what that means, I never learned more than a few words of the language."

"Of course and it means beautiful sunshine," he said quietly.

Elvie laughed, Laura was indeed beautiful sunshine with her light hair and the gold in her eyes. "Okay, big guy, since you are up for sharing meanings… after all these years will you tell me what Usdi Unaha means?"

He grinned. "It is Cherokee for _little heart_. I never meant it as in your heart was little, but that you were little. I've never known anyone with a heart as big or strong willed as yours."

Laura leaned back so she could look up and see his face. "You're Cherokee! I'm part Cherokee too." She closed her eyes as heat bloomed in her cheeks. "I'm sorry that was incredibly stupid of me to say."

A smile tugged at his lips and he lowered his head to brush his lips over hers. "That was not stupid at all."

"Yes it was. I'm white as a corpse, blonde with green eyes and I'm 5'10 – I look like I just walked out of the Scandinavian past." There were very few natural blondes left. She stood out like a beacon in a galaxy of brunette women.

"Corpses are technically grey," Elvie teased. "You most definitely do not look like a corpse. How far back is your Cherokee blood?"

"My great grandfather was full blood Cherokee and my mother's great grandfather was full blood Cheyenne. That makes me about 12.5% Cherokee and 6% Cheyenne. But the men in my family seem to be drawn to blondes. Not sure how they managed to find them," she said with an ironic shake of her head. "My dad was dark blonde, my mom light blonde and here I am, nearly 20% Native American, but as pale and blonde as a Scandinavian used to be."

"Cheyenne," he said with a grin, "the pretty people."

Laura blinked. "I don't know about that, Reed. I'm looking at a Cherokee and I've never seen a more beautiful man."

Reed felt the heat crawl into his cheeks. He was teased a lot as a child for being pretty, but he didn't mind that she saw him as beautiful.

"She has a point," Elvie teased. "You are beautiful." She felt her husband's arm tighten around her and grinned.

"See? She agrees…and she's obviously a woman that knows beauty – look at the man she married."

Reed cleared his throat. He wasn't thrilled about the direction the conversation was going so he changed it. "How did you escape, Elvie?"

"Party pooper," Laura teased and sat back up. She had been a little lost in what happened between Reed and Elvie years ago, so anything she learned might help her to understand better.

Elvie frowned. "After they separated us, there was only two left behind to guard me. I was terrified for you and my anger just kind of ignited my biotics. I…ah…called them magic lights back then, because I didn't know what biotics were. I combed the base looking for you, but I never found you."

Something inside of him settled into place. "Out of the ashes rises the fiery phoenix, reforged and reborn. That explains what I found when I returned for you. What happened that night bound our spirits. My spirit totem since that night has been the phoenix and I now I know that it is yours as well. Both of us were remade that night. I hunted down the men that separated us – they will not harm anyone else."

His beliefs had a beauty she didn't see in most religions. Perhaps he was right. She had changed that night. "That explains the phoenix I saw on your chest earlier. From what I could see of it, the work is amazing."

He couldn't agree with her more. It was a stunning work of art. "It is a complex piece; it covers my chest and my back. I had it commissioned at Raphael's Arte Parlor. Rafe is a very talented artist."

Tayln didn't like that the man thought he and his wife's spirits were bound. He didn't want her bound to any man but him. But he could see why the man believed what he did. "Yes, he is. I commissioned work from him as well."

Laura turned around wanting to see the phoenix. She lifted up his shirt and just stared in stunned silence. The phoenix, its beak opened in a silent cry, covered his entire chest and abdomen. It looked as if it were taking flight off his chest, its feathers moving with his muscles. She drew her fingertips down the length of the bird's body and watched as it fluttered with the ripple of his muscles. "I knew it was a tattoo, but I still thought I'd feel its feathers." When she realized her fingers were trailing a tail feather below his navel she froze in embarrassment and slowly removed her hand to lower his shirt. "I'm sorry; I had no right to touch you like that. I've become really talented at embarrassing myself around you."

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about. If I did not want your touch I would have moved your hand," he pointed out.

Elvie rose from the sofa. "We need to head home, we have a meeting in the morning. But one more thing –how is it that you came to be in Dagger's crew at such a young age?"

He rose to a stand. "My father worked for the CIA. He was deep under. I caught sight of him one day and followed. One of Dagger's men found me. To prove his loyalty my father had to bring me in. When he died doing a job for Dagger, I took over his mission since I was already in. It became my mission to find out exactly who Dagger was. I failed to do so. We still don't know. Everyone who knew me had died, so the mission ended."

She hugged them both. "We'll com you after the meeting to meet up and discuss what we're going to do about what's going on at the wolf farm."

Laura chuckled and shook her head. Oh brother. "Did you have to call it that? Now I'm going to think of breeding wolves every time I hear my company's name."

Elvie beamed her a smile. "You're welcome." At the door she turned to look back at Laura. "I'm assuming you wanted to stay here?" She saw the young woman's cheeks turn bright pink and laughed under her breath.

She took Elvie's hand between hers. "I do," she said softly. "He makes me feel special, safe and…alive."

She pulled Laura in for another hug. "I understand. He's a good man and you've already won his affection; bring him to his knees and he'll give you his heart," she whispered into her ear.

"Ha…Nothing is ever that simple," Laura whispered back.

"Maybe it will be. Either way, Reed's worth it."

Tayln put his arm around his wife when she returned to him. "Good night. We'll see you tomorrow. I'll leave the skycar here for you to use tomorrow, just com before you leave and I'll give you access." With his wife's heat progressing, tomorrow was going to be a lot harder for him to handle. At least now both Rafe and Reed's interest was turned elsewhere, much to his relief.

When the door closed behind them Reed took her hand. "You can sleep in either bedroom. I'll take the sofa."

That was an odd thing for him to say. "Why would you do that if you have two bedrooms?"

"I can't be sure that you and Elvie weren't followed here. I'll feel safer staying between you and the front door," he admitted.

She wasn't sure if he had a reason to be cautious or if his job made him so. "How romantic…but also ridiculous. If you are that concerned then you can protect me better if you are next to me," she pointed out.

He stilled at the suggestion. She was right, of course, but he hadn't wanted her to feel uncomfortable. He studied her expression. "Are you sure?"

A soft smile spread on her lips. "I've never felt safer than when I'm in your arms. So, yes…I'm completely sure."

He exhaled slowly and held his hand out to her. When she took it he smiled and led her to his bedroom. The pictures on his walls were of wide open spaces and wild animals roaming free. There was a dreamcatcher above his bed and wooden carvings of animals displayed on shelves. The rest of his home was modern, but his room was his roots.

"It's beautiful in here…though I'm not sure of the skins on the bed," she teased. In truth, they were unsettling. She liked animals too much to see their skins used that way.

"They are synthetic replicas, nothing more than bits of nostalgia for a past long dead." While he did occasionally yearn for the peace of being one with the land, the life of yesteryear had never been one of peace for his people. Even before the white-eyes came. Raids, torture, stealing horses and women had always been the way of The People and the tribes respected each other for prowess and cunning. The white men thought their ways barbaric and savage and thus began a war the culture of his people had not been able to survive.

"Why didn't you say so?" She ran over to the bed and jumped, twisted her body and landed on her back on the soft furs.

"I did-" the words fell silent when she her legs spread as she twisted her body in the air to land on the bed. The green shirt rippled upwards as she landed and her hands quickly smoothed it back down, hiding the pale fleece from him once more.

Her cheeks grew hot and she pretended like she had not just accidently flashed him. "This is much softer than I expected. I don't know what real fur feels like, but it's got to feel just like this." She was itching to do snow angels in the fur, but she'd already embarrassed herself enough, thank you very much.

He cleared his throat and forced his feet to move to his dresser. "Yes. My grandfather used to have furs around his house. I cannot tell the difference." He pulled out some pajama bottoms, considered the shirt too but decided against it. He didn't like the feel of wearing clothing to in bed; the bottoms were going to be irritating enough.

When he turned his back to her she did a couple of quick snow angels, enjoying the soft texture against her skin.

"Give me a moment. I'll be right back," he said as he hurried from his room to the bathroom. He tossed his shirt and pants down the laundry chute, used the facilities, slipped on the pajama bottoms and then looked through the closet until he found a new toothbrush. He opened the door. "I have an extra toothbrush if you need to use it."

She jumped from the bed and made a beeline for the bathroom. "Oh hell yes – you are…perfect…" she came to a screeching halt when she saw him in nothing but pajama bottoms. "Oh brother…I mean, you are not my brother…I mean I don't have a brother. Damn me. You are glorious." At 6'6" he was damned near as wide as a doorway and had a mountain of mouthwatering muscle.

He had to admit her nervous babbling was charming…embarrassing because it was about him, but endearingly charming. "And you are beautiful and adorably charming."

He laid her toothbrush down next to her side of the sink and reached for the toothgel.

She saw a part of the phoenix on his back and moved behind him to get a better look. The back of the phoenix, in perfect synchronization with the front, was displayed on his back as if the bird were within him. "You said it was on your back too, but I had no idea…I couldn't picture it – it's like the phoenix is a part of you…inside you." Her fingers skimmed over the bird and firm muscle of his back. "You feel so good. I mean…" she blinked. "That's what I meant."

She moved to the side and kept her eyes averted. She knew her cheeks were red as tomatoes, but there was little she could do about that. She grabbed the toothgel and spread it on the toothbrush and began to scrub her teeth, taking special care to make sure none of it dribbled out of her mouth. She'd never brushed her teeth next to someone before and surely seeing all that delicious muscle wasn't helping the drool factor. She cupped her hand around the side of her mouth and spit out the foam. She ran the brush over her tongue and spit again. It was silly to hide it, but she didn't want him to see her spit. She rinsed out the brush, set it in the holder and then darted around him into the small room the tub and toilet were located in and closed the door. She breathed out a sigh of relief. She'd managed to get through that without drooling like a rabid animal and hadn't said anything further to embarrass herself.

She finished up in the bathroom and was relieved to find herself alone while she washed her hands. No doubt she'd have opened her mouth and said something ridiculous if he'd been there. He was sitting on his side of the bed, his feet planted on the floor when she returned. She crawled into the bed and got up on her knees behind him. She ran her hands up his back, moved his hair so that it fell down the front of his left shoulder and slipped her arms around his neck. "Deep in thought?"

He felt the heat of her body and the press of her breasts against his back. "Just thinking about you," he admitted. There was no denying the attraction. She made him feel things he'd never felt before – both physically and emotionally. But what did she feel about him? Was it just physical or did she care about him too? He wasn't even sure how to ask without risking offending her.

She grazed his lobe with her teeth and flicked her tongue against the edge of his ear. "What about me?" she murmured.

"Would you be willing to see me on a regular basis?" he asked quietly.

"We're going to be living together, so I would say that's a given," she pointed out.

One corner of his lips pulled up in a grin. She had him there. "Touché, but that is not what I meant. I was referring to dates, allowing me to court you."

She hadn't even realized anyone used the term _court_ anymore. She found it endearing and highly romantic.

"Any man using the word _court_ can have all the dates he wants," she said with a grin.

He turned sideways on the bed so that he could see her. She didn't quite understand what he meant, though that was likely his fault. He had no real experience when it came to women or dating them. "I care for you, agalisgv. Before I feel too much I need to know if this is more than physical for you."

She fell back against the bed disgusted by her actions. It was all so clear now. She was the one doing all the touching and a lot of it, like some oversexed whore or a bitch in heat. "I deserved that. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or dirty. I've never been attracted to anyone like this before. I've never felt as alive as I do when I'm touching you or near you. And I only just realized that _I'm_ the only one that has been doing the touching. I've been behaving like a bitch in heat and you deserve better than that. I'm sorry. Forgive me."

She'd taken his words in a way he hadn't intended. He rolled onto his side and cupped the side of her face. "You misunderstood me; there is nothing to forgive. Dirty or uncomfortable is the last thing I'd feel with you and the farthest from the truth. I've been holding you most of the night and I think that construes as touching." He took her hand and pressed it over the rapid beat of his heart. "I want your touch – I just need to know that you are touching me with heart and not just attraction."

"Reed, when I said you made me feel alive, it was not just sexually. You held me and comforted me when I was hurting. You made my heart sing with words I needed to hear when I felt dirty and ashamed. You make my body sing whenever you are near. I feel lighter inside… effervescent when you look at me. I feel cherished and safe when I am with you. I've never felt any of those things until I met you. But," she said as she poked his chest, "you are wrong – putting your arm around me is not the same as touching."

Those were the words he needed to hear…words that warmed his heart. "That is unfair, Laura. You are not built as I am. I could hardly just lift your shirt up and touch your chest," he pointed out.

She sat up, wiggled the shirt out from under her hips, pulled it over her head and tossed it to the floor. "Why not?" she asked as she fell back against the bed, the fur soft against her skin.

His heart turned over in his chest and his lungs forgot to work as he drank in the sight of her naked on the furs. His gaze slowly slid down her body from her creamy, full breasts with their tight peaks, her soft, flat belly, the curve of her hip to the pale fleece that covered the part of her he'd gotten a glimpse of before. He inhaled sharply and looked back up into her eyes. "You are more beautiful than I could have imagined."

Since he used a term of endearment for her she thought she'd use one that she'd often heard her mother speak to her father. She believed it meant something like treasure or treasured one."Uyehi," she said softly. "You still aren't touching me." She wasn't normally the aggressive kind and she'd certainly never felt a man's touch…at least none that she could remember. But she felt safe with him and she knew he cared about her and that gave her the courage to ask for what she needed.

A slow smile spread on his lips and his hand skimmed up her back to cup the back of her neck as his lips found hers. He wasn't sure what she'd meant to say, but he doubted she'd intended to call him husband. Still, he did not correct her. The tender word of the ancient language of The People from her lips felt like small butterfly wings brushing against his heart. He felt her arm slip around his waist and the stroke of her fingers down his back made him shiver.

His hand trailed down her back to draw her closer to him. He groaned when the tight peaks of her breasts brushed against his chest and her accompanying soft moan sent spirals of heat through his body. His hand dipped to the base of her spine and rounded over the supple mound of her ass to draw her thigh over his hip, closing the distance between them. Her skin was like silk beneath his hand as it drifted back up her curves to caress her breast. He drew his thumb over the tight bud and she arched against him with a cry of pleasure. He broke the kiss, his mouth trailing down to nuzzle the breast that filled his hand. He flicked the bud and rolled his tongue around it before he drew into the heat of his mouth.

"Yes!" she breathed the word out, her body shuddering. Her hands slid into his thick, silky hair. When he pulled back to look at her she shivered under the heat simmering in his dark eyes. Her fingertips softly traced over his chiseled cheeks. "Don't ever stop looking at me like that," she murmured, her fingertips gliding down his neck, over his collar bone to his chest. She grazed her nail over his nipple; his gasp sent a ripple of pleasure through her. Her hand continued its southern journey, tracing over thick muscle that contracted under her touch.

He was torn by what he was feeling…what she made him feel. He'd had little interest in a physical relationship because he'd wanted to wait for the right woman…for love. He didn't miss the lack of intimacy because he couldn't miss what he'd never had. But now that he'd experienced her kiss…her touch he knew that if he lost it he would miss it. He would more than miss it because it was more than just physical. He wanted her laughter, he wanted her babbling, and he wanted her teasing. He wanted her cheeks tinged with pink when she was embarrassed. He wanted her soft words, her tender touches. He wanted to hold her, and watch her sun-kissed emerald eyes fill with humor and passion. He wanted to hear her call him husband by accident. He wanted to protect her and keep her safe. He wanted her...all of her kisses…all of her touches…his alone. "Would you be willing to allow only me to court you?" he asked hoarsely when her fingertip circled his navel.

Her fingertips slid below his navel. "Are you asking me to be your woman, uyehi?"

"I am," his deep voice cracked over a pant of breath.

She drew her finger along the band of his pajama bottoms and his muscles contracted almost as if he were giving her room to slip her hand beneath the band. "And you are a one woman man – you are mine?" She knew he was but wanted to hear the words.

"Always…yes…" His body trembled in anticipation of her touch.

"Then I am yours, Reed Walker." She flicked the band of his pajamas and it snapped against his skin.

He groaned as her hand slid back up his chest and dropped his forehead against hers, his breath coming in harsh pants. "Then I am content."

She ran her leg over his, the fabric soft but unpleasant. "Do you always sleep in those?"

"No. I do not like the restriction of clothing when I sleep, but I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable," he admitted.

So he was willing to be uncomfortable just to ensure she was comfortable. "That is noble, but unnecessary. I want you naked." Her cheeks flamed. "I mean I don't want you uncomfortable on my account. I hate the pulling and bunching of material when I sleep. It's unnatural and uncomfortable and it's not like we have children – I mean it's not like we will be interrupted – I mean-"

He grinned at her babbling and dropped a kiss on her lips. He rolled out of bed to step out of his pajama bottoms.

She bit her lips to stifle a moan when the band lowered to show off his toned ass. "You have an amazing ass. I mean-" She sucked in her breath when he turned around, her embarrassment forgotten. His arousal was thick and gloriously proud. She swallowed hard when he grew even larger.

He couldn't stop his body from reacting to her heated stare. "Do you want me to put them back on?" he asked gently.

"No," she squeaked and cleared her throat. "I didn't know a man could be beautiful…there." Her cheeks heated up once more. "God, I'm such a silly virgin," she grumbled as she pulled down the blankets. When she realized what she'd said she froze, sat down and pulled her knees up, wrapping her arms around them. "Except, I'm not…" she muttered softly. She was free of the memories of what happened, but she still felt violated. Something she'd wanted to give had been taken from her. "How can anyone do that to someone?"

He settled next to her and pulled her into his arms. He'd give anything to be able to turn back the clock and protect her from what happened. "I don't know, Laura. Some people are dark and twisted – their soul damaged and withered." But he would make sure the man fell hard and didn't get back up.

Her finger absently stroked the phoenix on his chest. "You have a beautiful soul." And he did. He was generous, thoughtful, caring and willing to help others in need. He also lit her up like a living bonfire and touched her heart in a way no one else had before. "If the choice had been mine I'd have given you my virginity."

Her soft-spoken words profoundly affected him. He gathered her closer and kissed the top of her head. He'd only known her for a night, but she was already under his skin and in his heart. Love at first sight were words he'd heard spoken, but he always thought they were only pretty words for lust – maybe they were for some…but maybe there was some truth to the expression. There was no denying the affect she had on him, but it went deeper than that. And he knew that when she was ready he'd make love with her. "The choice is still yours to make. A tiny membrane that can be lost to a fall or riding a horse or feminine products or even a doctor is not what makes you a virgin. When you _choose_ to give yourself for the first time…that is when you will lose your virginity." He brushed his knuckles down her cheek and lowered his head to graze his lips against hers. "And, when the time is right, if you choose to give that gift to me I will treasure it and will give you mine." He scooted them down in the bed, settled her next to him with her head pillowed on his chest and pulled the covers over them.

 _When the time is right_ …she supposed he wanted to be sure of her before they took things further. "That's okay, uyehi," she said with a yawn. "Take all the time you need to know for sure about me. A day, a week, a month, a year – however long it takes…you are worth the wait," she murmured as she tumbled into sleep feeling the beat of his heart under her palm.

He grinned at her misunderstanding. He _was_ ready to claim her in every sense of the word as his own; the words had been meant for her – when she was ready, both physically and mentally after what happened to her. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her against him. This was how man was meant to fall asleep.


	2. Strength of Heart Ch2 - A New Beginning

Strength of Heart

Chapter Two

A New Beginning

He smoothed the dress down her legs. A dress of all things. But her husband had requested she wear it for the meeting and so she did. She stepped into her heals and blinked at the slight pull of muscle between her legs. They'd made love three times this morning, twice in bed and once in the shower. Her muscles were not quite used to that kind of _exercise_ , but no doubt they would be by the time her heat was over. She leaned back against him when she felt his arms wrap around her. Her life was a whirlwind right now and he was her rock – her anchor. He'd told her last night that he had worked out a way to stay until David went back on active duty and she was selfishly pleased. She just got him back and she was in no hurry to lose him again.

She turned around in his arms, her hand lifting to gently touch his obviously swollen glands. She'd emptied them this morning, but it hadn't taken long to fill up again. His cheekfolds were warm to the touch. "You'll be okay for the day?" she asked gently.

"I honestly do not know." This was his first heat and didn't really know what to expect. On Rakhana when an unattached female went into heat, men could compete to woo and impress her and it was not unheard of for fights to break out. Unattached females could mate with several men during her cycle in her search for a mate to bond with. The men would continue to vie for her affection in hopes they would be chosen. Mate-bonded pairs sequestered themselves, so he'd never had the chance to see how they were affected. He knew the basics, but as far as he knew there were no other human/drell mate-bonded pairs, so he had no way of knowing how that would affect the heat.

A small grin tugged at her lips. "So what I hear you _not_ saying is to try to keep my distance from other men right now."

"That would a wise course of action for the next few days. My control is not what it should be right now." He exhaled slowly and stepped away the temptation his wife presented. "It would be even wiser were we to stay in today, but that is not an option."

Coming down the stairs she noticed a pillow and rumpled blanket on the sofa. It appeared Rafe had moved to the sofa some time after they'd gotten back, his way of protecting Litu's reputation, no doubt. She had expected to find her sister on the sofa waiting up for her, but maybe Tayln had been right about her feeling better knowing she was not out there alone.

The smell of food hit her as she came down the stairs. Talking could be heard from the kitchen and she was surprised to find Rafe and Rhynn working together to make breakfast, with CC keeping busy cleaning up behind them. "I'm used to being the first one up and you have surprised me, Rhynn," she teased."

"Suvi woke me up." Rhynn stuck her tongue out at her new friend. "David and Rafe were in the kitchen and when I saw Rafe taking out ingredients we decided to have a little cook off – hope you're hungry."

"Learn from a master," Rafe teased Rhynn. "You may have raw talent, but masterpieces flow from these talented hands. These hands have made men weep with envy and women fall at my feet begging me to…"

David cleared his throat; the conversation was getting a little much for young ears. "Rafe…" he warned.

Rafe waggled his brows at Litu and then shot an innocent look at David. "I was merely going to say they beg me create them something magnificent."

David's expression was droll. "I'm sure that's what you were going to say."

The table was piled high with food when they settled around it. Rafe had made some kind of crème stuffed French toast topped with fruit compote maple bacon and Rhynn had made ham and egg crepes Benedict. A recipe she knew her sister had been wanting to make for some time. Her sister had also made a similar dextro dish from ingredients brought up from the duPont's.

David was concerned when he saw Suvi pile some of Rafe's stuffed French toast on her plate.

Suvi's mandibles spread in a grin. "Don't worry; I'm not going to fall over dead from it. I love human food – I just don't get very much nutrition from it." She used a longer than standard fork to shove a bite to the back of her throat. At times she wished she had molars to grind food, the flavor would last longer if she didn't have to swallow it whole.

Elvie pushed her now empty plate away, patted her belly and groaned. "You know that 'ate too much' feeling? I'm feeling it and I owe you both a hearty thank you for that – it was so good I couldn't stop the gluttony. But do this too often and you will have to roll me out the door," she said as she stood up. "Sorry to eat and run, but we will be late if we do not hurry." She grabbed a few nutria-bac bars from the pantry and shoved them in her pocket. They were nasty, but as a biotic she often needed the energy they gave her.

"But who won?" Rhynn asked, her bottom lip all but pouting.

Elvie shook her head. "Oh, no. I'm not going there. They were both too sinfully delicious and you will have to live with that. Deal. With. It. See you all later," she said with a wave of her hand.

"David – I've made an appointment with the Citadel Education Board and will be taking Elvie in to test out after the meeting. After that we will be meeting with a couple of friends and be back later this afternoon. We can go over the arrangements for the flat then." He hadn't had time to sit down with David yet about that and he wasn't eager to do so. But he understood David's need to provide for his family.

David inclined his head. "See you both this afternoon." He had hoped Elvie would have changed her mind and stayed in school, but he also knew that kids that weren't challenged enough tended to do poorly. He also doubted she'd put up with being surrounded by children far less mature than her. That was a concern he had for Rhynn too, but her easy acceptance of Suvi proved she would have a far easier time adjusting to the youthful environment.

They took the lift down to the lobby and crossed walkway rise to the Love Shack sitting across the way. The meeting was to be held in the business office of the hotel. She could have done without ever seeing the interior of the Love Shack. Gaudy murals of naked men and women in sexual poses with what appeared to be horned and tailed humans that were inhumanly beautiful lined the walls. Demons, she imagined. At the check in counter there were candies and glasses for purchase that were in the shape of sexual body parts. It was beyond her that anyone would ever want to come here. Two of his team were seated and waiting for them. By the time he'd reached his legal counsel two men were coming from the back office to greet them and lead them back to the office.

When they settled at the table, datapads with the amended contract were passed around. The older gentleman nearly passed her up – but, with a beleaguered sigh he sat a datapad down in front of her. She skimmed over the main body of the contract and then studied the alterations more carefully. An intricate pattern of words caught her attention and she read back over it more carefully. It would seem they were trying to hide a particular detail in a lot of legal fluff. She looked up at the older man. "Mr. Whent, the hotel's name will most assuredly not remain the Love Shack. As per addendum line number 142, subsection 19B, article 01F, the hotel's new name will be incorporated into the contract. If my… Sere Teiner is in agreement, the hotel will be named the Blue Diamond."

The older man blinked and then glanced over at his legal advisor whose cheeks had grown red. He turned his attention back to the kid, steepled his fingers and quirked a brow at her. "Ms…Anderson, was it? While I'm sure you are probably an intelligent young…woman, you are untrained in the specifications of legalities. Please refrain from under qualified interpretations and leave it to those that have actually trained in the profession."

She rose, put her hands on the table and leaned towards him. "Mr. Whent, while I'm sure you are probably an adequate businessman your moral code of ethics is, by your obvious nature, lacking. Please refrain from patronizing someone who was able to see through your obfuscation. I may not be an attorney, but I am an enigmatologist with an IQ higher than both you and your council combined." She resumed her seat and crossed her legs. "Now, have we come to an understanding, Mr. Whent?"

"Enimatologist," he grumbled under his breath. What the hell was that anyway? The insolent bitch was lucky he needed this sale. With a brief glance he noticed the cold, calculated look in the drell's eyes and sighed. "Yes, Ms. Anderson."

Tayln settled his hand over his wife's and nodded to her before he looked over at his legal advisors to see them quietly discussing something between them. He could tell they were obviously surprised, whether it was due to his wife catching something before they had or the attempt at keeping their name on the hotel he wasn't sure. They looked up and nodded to him. "See that the contract is amended and that the hotel is named the Blue Diamond before we proceed any further and let me know if you find any other discrepancies in the addendum."

He had the best legal team money could buy. His wife may have found the loophole first, but he had no doubts they would have found it. He also had no doubts that if his wife had found something else, she would have made it known with no preamble. "That is a beautiful name for our hotel; it is both elegant and classy. I cannot think of a better name."

"Our hotel, Tayln?" she asked quietly. "You know that is not necessary. I don't need -"

He placed a finger against her lips. "But I need…" he said softly. "Deal with it."

Garrison Whent just shook his head. The drell was a fool, but he was a rich fool and that was all that really mattered.

After he and his wife signed and bioscanned the sales contract, he rose from the table and held his hand out to his wife. His legal team could take it from here. "Mr. Whent, you were paid the moment we signed the contract. The hotel officially belongs to us. I expect you to have your….decor gone within two days."

She allowed him to assist her in rising, though she was plenty capable of getting to her feet all by her little lonesome. It was a romantic gesture and she appreciated it for what it was. She slipped her arm through his. "After that deadline, you will no longer be allowed entry and anything that is left here will be donated to those in need. Have a pleasant day, Mr. Whent, Mr. Caruthers," she said with nod of the head to each.

Relief settled over her when they stepped outside the hotel. She was actually embarrassed when a few people looked over at them and grinned. "Please tell me we are not moving into that horrendous place until the remodeling is complete."

He shook his head as he handed her into a rented skycar. "I can tell you that most emphatically." He settled in next to her, took manual control and lifted them up into the traffic. "I was told the testing would take a few hours. You'll be doing the written portion first and then you will be given a break to eat before the biotics lab."

"That sounds boring for you. Do you have some errands to run while I test out?" she asked curiously.

He frowned. "I'm not going anywhere, but I have plenty I can do while I wait. We've purchased a lot off the Presidium for the tower and still have legalities to authorize. I also have two crews to hire and I need to go over TNT's orders and production status logs."

"Want to switch?" she asked hopefully.

He laughed at the absurdity of it. "I doubt that I'd pass for either human or female and you certainly wouldn't want me to take the advanced biotics lab for you. You would fail it spectacularly." He lowered the skycar into the school's public lot and then hurried around to assist her out of the car. Since school was not in session today, maintenance personnel were the only signs of activity on the grounds. They followed an attendant to a room where an asari by the name of Niandra S'Pake was waiting for Elvie.

Niandra looked from the girl to the drell and then back to the girl. "Miss Anderson, please follow me," she said and led her to one of the encapsulated chair stations. "The station is designed to dampen electronics and implants. When you sit in the chair the holoscreens will activate. You need only follow the instructions." She touched the biometric pad and the door slid open. "The tests required are highlighted, but there are additional tests you may take that will broaden the hiring field. If you need to use the facilities during the test I am required to escort you there to ensure that there is no use of electronics on your part. When you are ready to begin, step into the station." She turned to the pale blue drell. Drell were rare on the Citadel and she'd always wondered what it would be like to have sex with one, but the rings she'd spotted on their fingers told her this one was not available. "You may have a seat and wait or you may come back later. I will be at my desk." She turned and moved back to her desk. She exhaled heavily as she settled in her chair. Today was to have been a day off, but she'd been asked to come in due to a special request.

Two hours later she exited the chair station and stretched. Niandra glanced up from her datapad. "Did you need to visit the facilities?"

"No," Elvie replied with a shake of her head. "I'm done."

Niandra blinked. "That's not possible." She flipped through the screens looking over the analyzed data of each test. She shook her head in stunned disbelief; not only had the human finished all of the required tests but she'd also completed the additional testing options. She missed a total of seven answers and even submitted critiques on how each of those questions was worded incorrectly and why her answer was the correct response for those questions. It was not something she'd ever noticed before but now that she'd seen it explained she couldn't unsee it. The girl was correct. She'd make sure the tests were corrected. "It should not be possible; some of those questions were designed to trick your brain. You were _meant_ to get them wrong." She looked up at the girl with a new found respect. She didn't like children testing out early, but when the student has surpassed the teacher then there is nothing truly left to be taught. "How did you do this? It should have taken almost twice as long to complete," she asked, motioning to the holoscreen.

One corner of her lips pulled up into a lopsided grin. "I have an eidetic memory; I am unable to forget anything I've learned. I see those memories much like a computer does. They are organized in related folders and subfolders to I can get to the information easily. There were a couple of questions that were challenging, but puzzles have always fascinated me and I've become rather good at solving them."

One of the additional tests she'd taken was an IQ test. The results were astonishing and she intended to submit it for evaluation. Niandra knew drell and salarians were known for having eidetic and photographic memories, but it was far more rare in other species. While the thought of having such a memory was nice, she couldn't imagine having to live with it. It made her think of information coming through her eyes and leaking out her ears. She smiled. "Have you considered a career in education?"

Elvie quirked a brow in surprise and shook her head. "No. I think I would go insane if I had to regurgitate the same material over and over again. I prefer to figure out answers – not give them. I'm far more content with technology – discovering how something works or why it won't and then finding a way to make it work or make it better. _That_ is exciting to me. Throw in exploring new planets and I'm downright giddy."

The asari chuckled and nodded. "Fair enough." Some people felt a sense of reward when helping others learn something new, but it wasn't for everyone. "I look forward to having your sister join us. I'll show you where the biotics labs are. Follow me."

Each of the Wards had their own small school; it was chosen over one large school so the children would have a more personalized education. Teachers knew all of the children and their parents; which fostered a sense of comfort, familiarity and community. It also allowed for friendly matches against the other Wards. There were no rewards for winning or sanctions for losing. Rivalry between the Wards was not tolerated; either children and/or their parents would be banned from those activities for a period of time if there was any dissention.

When they reached the main office of the labs Niandra stopped. "Good luck and I hope to see you at some of the Ward events."

She smiled at the asari. "If my sister is involved, try to keep me away. It was good meeting you, Miss S'Pake."

A trim, rumpled man in his forties with thinning brown hair and a jaunty step approached them swiftly.

"Miss Anderson," he said taking her hand and shaking it profusely. "I'm Redg Langtus. You're here earlier than expected, but since you are the only one on the schedule was can proceed if you wish."

She ignored Tayln's stiffening and smiled at the man that shook her hand so enthusiastically. "Are you eager to get home, My Langtus?" she teased.

"No, no, no, no…" he said with a shake of his head. "I'm eager to see how you do. We've had very few requests to test out early, especially from advanced curriculum…and no one your age has ever requested to test out. You are a novelty, Miss Anderson. I heard you were a smashing success on the academia tests!"

When she finally managed to get her hand back, she rubbed her husband's arm. She could feel the tenseness in him and knew he was having a hard time watching a man touch her in any way while she was in heat. "How did you hear about that?"

He laughed and rubbed the center of his chest. "We are a small bunch here, Miss Anderson and even more so on days when there are no classes. What you did was remarkable. Tongues are going to wag. Nothing to worry about," he said with a wave of his hand. "Ah, Sere Teiner. I've never had the pleasure of meeting you before, but welcome to The Ritz!" he said with another jovial handshake.

"The Ritz?" That was not a name he was familiar with. It wasn't even the school's name.

Redg ran a hand through his thinning hair. "Do forgive me, that is the school's nickname. While all the schools are funded equally by the Council, our Ward is the wealthiest of the Wards and parental donations have earned us that nickname." He cleared his throat. "Now, Sere Teiner, you will not be able to join Miss Anderson in the chamber, but you are welcome to join me in the recording booth – if Miss Anderson has no objection?" He raised a questioning brow to the young woman.

"Miss Anderson has no objections to Tayln watching," she said with a grin.

He nodded his head vigorously. "Very good…very good. Are you ready to show us how easy this is, Miss Anderson?" he asked with a friendly smile.

"Absolutely, Mr. Langtus. Let's see what I can do," she said and returned his smile.

Redg opened the door to chamber 2B. The 'chamber' was actually a long, double-wide enclosure. It closely resembled a hallway, but was lined in heavy metals on all sides to prevent biotic waves from bleeding into the other booths. Protected cameras and sensors lined the enclosure on all sides. They would be asking her to perform various biotic feats that escalated in difficulty and intensity. Objects of varying mass and weight were at the end of the booth to interact with. The sensors would record the strength of her biotic waves. Since she was testing out of two classes she would be allowed a two hour break in between tests to refuel and regain her strength.

"I don't believe I will need two hours, Mr. Langtus. I'll let you know after I've completed the first test."

Redg gave her a worried look. "Don't push yourself too hard, Miss Anderson. We can't stop the second test if you become too weak. I'd hate for you to fail it unnecessarily."

"Trust me, I don't want that either. If I'm not absolutely sure, I'll take a longer break," she assured him.

He gave her a crooked smile. "I'll hold you to that, miss." He gave her one final look and closed the door behind him, sealing her in the chamber. "This way, Sere Teiner." He led him into a small booth connected to the chamber and motioned for him to take the second stool.

His voice came through over the intercom. "Ok, Miss Anderson…amp your power."

She followed his instructions through the duration of the test. When he stopped dictating she looked around wondering what was supposed to happen next.

"I don't suppose I need to tell you passed the basic test-out?"

"That was it?"

Redg laughed. "Yes, Miss Anderson. That was it. Um…you broke all past records. In fact, the sensors are having a hard time registering the amount of power you threw at them. I've never seen anything like it."

"Do you need me to tone it down?"

"Don't you dare, Miss Anderson. Always be the best you can be. Don't let anyone tell you any different. You can take your break now."

She really didn't feel drained in the least. But better safe than sorry. She pulled a nutri-bac bar out of her pocket, looked at it dubiously and gagged it down. She followed it up with a second and grimaced over the foul taste. "I'm ready, Mr. Langtus."

"Miss Anderson - " he warned, shooting Tayln a worried look.

"She'll be fine," Tayln assured him softly.

"I know my limits, Mr. Langtus. The first test didn't even wind me. I just choked down two nutri-bac bars as a precaution. I'm ready." She heard his deep sigh and chuckled.

The second test was more demanding. She actually felt herself draining after about forty minutes. She was unsure how much longer the test would go on. So when he asked her to toss a singularity, she did so and threw up a barrier bubble to protect herself from the flying props. She pulled out another nutri-bac bar and gagged it down while she waited out the singularity. The sensors were recording how long it remained active as well as its strength. She cringed when she saw a heavy crate crash into the wall hard enough to dent it. The crate fared even worse. It took almost twenty minutes for the damn thing to peter out. She absorbed the barrier back into herself and waited for the next requirement. When the door opened behind her she was surprised.

"Well done, Miss Anderson!" Redg said with a broad grin. He shook her hand enthusiastically again. "If I hadn't seen you in action with my own eyes, I never would have believed it. You even received a bonus for being proactive with the nutri-bac bar. Though, you certainly don't need it. I've never seen scores like that before. And the way you pulled your power back into yourself? Astonishing. Your future is wide open, Miss Anderson. You'll go far. I can't wait to see what you do with your life." He beamed her a big smile and then noticed her flush. "Now, now. Don't ever be embarrassed about who you are or what you can do. You are who you are for a reason, don't ever forget that. You did phenomenal and I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Mr. Langtus." She couldn't help the flush. With the way he and Miss S'Pake were acting she kind of felt like a performing bug under a glass. That reminded her of her dancing spider spy-cam on Tayln's palm. She grinned.

"Your results have been recorded and sent out. Enjoy your freedom, Miss Anderson." He shook Tayln's hand again too and walked out of the room and motioned them towards the exit.

She could swear his step was even bouncier now than it had been when she'd met him. She let out a deep breath. It was done. She leaned into her husband when she slipped his arm around her and was thankful when they finally stepped out of the building. She wished she could feel the warmth of the sun bathing her face it would have been a comforting feeling. "I miss the heat from the sun."

He brushed his lips against hers. "I will have to take you to Sur'Kesh," he told her as he led her back to the rented skycar. "There are still places of beauty left there – mountains, trees, vegetation, waterfalls. It's beautiful there, Elvie."

She settled into the seat but took his hand. "Places like that have high humidity and I don't…I know you lived there for a number of years and I know you have a home and a Tower there, but…"

He knelt down next to her and looked into her bewitching hazel eyes. "I understand your concerns and I share them, but I can't live my life in a bubble, wife. Nor do I wish to wear a dehumidifying helmet or suit up like a quarian. But I take precautions on Sur'Kesh. I have powerful dehumidifiers in our home and in the Tower. I am as safe as I can be as long I don't spend exorbitant amounts of time outdoors." He kissed her forehead and rose to join her in the skycar.

"I did attempt to create a nasal implant that would remove the moisture from the air," he said as he maneuvered the skycar into an air-lane. "But the results were…unpleasing. The moisture had to go somewhere and in the end it looked like I had a runny nose." His cheekfolds darkened in color with the admission.

Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle a giggle. "In this case the cure is not worse than the disease…but it would be unsightly." She gave up trying to hold it back and laughed. "It was, at least, a valiant attempt."

He settled the car on their landing pad and went around to assist her out, but she was already coming towards him. With a soft sigh he returned to the driver's side placed his palm against the scanner and clicked the 'end service' holobutton.

-BREAK ONE-

They were surprised to find David alone in the flat fixing himself lunch.

"This is a big place to be alone in," he pointed out. "Thank you, CC," he said making a slight motion towards the mech with his plate.

CC smiled warmly. "You are welcome, David. It is a pleasure to cook and I have a feeling I will be doing a lot less of it now."

Elvie raised her hands. "Don't look at me – I would _never_ rob you of that pleasure." She grinned at the mech's laughter.

"Now you understand why I wanted you here," Tayln replied with a chuckle. They filled their plates and followed David to the dining table.

While Tayln and David discussed their living arrangement she flipped on her OT and continued her research on geneticists. There were three individuals that interested her based on articles they had written. Further research showed that one of them, the human, Mr. Rokei, had died over a year ago. That left the two salarians, Dr. Saelon and Dr. Solus. She needed to reach out to them to see if either would be willing to help her create a cure or vaccine for Kepral's Syndrome. She just needed to locate them first. She logged into Cole's database. It was a vast network that had information on nearly everyone. Expanded dossiers on members of the guild which detailed their guild activities only Cole had access to. Neither of them was currently on the Citadel, but she was able to locate a last known email address for each. She quickly wrote out an inquiry on finding a cure for Kepral's Syndrome and sent it.

"Now that is something I can agree too, son." David replied with a nod.

David had been more shrewd in the negotiations than he had expected. Tayln had started low and David's offer had been high. They worked their way towards the middle, which had gone over what Tayln had wanted to accept by a few hundred credits. It worked out to about a third of the actually lease payment for a month. But it had become obvious that David was not willing to go any lower. "If it does not work for you, David then let me know, this was higher than I intended to go."

He looked at the young man intently. "I am comfortable with this arrangement."

"Understood," Tayln replied with an incline of his head.

"Where is everyone?" Elvie asked when they were through with their discussion.

"They went downstairs for awhile. Suvi wanted to play with Rhynn. I need to talk to Jared and find out what young girls like." He rubbed his chin. "Do you-" At the quirk of her brow he grinned. "No, I don't suppose you do."

She laughed and pointed to her nose. "You hit that square on the nose, dad. I am as clueless as you are. But since we have this time without little ears I think I'll see if Reed and Laura can come by."

David's brows rose. "New friends?"

Her brows drew together. "Yes and no. One new friend and one old one." She flipped open her OT and commed Reed. She smiled when his face filled the holoscreen. "If you and Laura are free can you come over? There are things we need to discuss."

His is lips pulled into a tight grin. "I'm looking forward to it. I've just finished packing. We need to stop by her place first so she can change. We'll be on our way after that."

Tayln flipped off his OT. "Tell him the car will open for them now. They just need to say their names and submit to an eye scan."

"Thank you - will do. We will see you soon. Reed out."

She rubbed her forehead and released a cleansing breath. "There is something you should know, David – sorry…dad. Reed – he's special to me. He was there for me when I was…captured. He helped me over and over at great risk to himself. We were caught trying to escape and eight men found us. Two stayed with me and the others hauled him away. Up until last night I thought he had died and he thought I had. He was a guardian angel at a time when I had no one but memories and nightmares for company. He means a lot to me and I wanted you to know."

He wondered if he would ever fully learn what happened to her. Maybe it was easier for her to talk about in small pieces that he could put together as time went on. "Was he captured too?"

She bit her lip and shook her head. "I'm sorry, dad – that's not my story to tell."

David nodded. "Understood, child. What matters is that he was there for you that more than earns my respect. I look forward to meeting him."

"There's more," she said softly. "I met Laura last night too. She's a sweet girl whose world had just been shattered for a second time. Her parents died a few months ago and last night she'd been roofied with Uno."

He tilted his head. "This is the first I've heard of Uno."

She cleared her throat. "I know. It's been making its way through the lower Wards. I hadn't realized how far it had spread." She explained how Uno affected the victims and then told him about how Laura's parents were killed and her suspicions. "I agree with her. I think what happened to her parents and what happened to her last night are related. I don't know if it was done to keep her in line or if she was supposed to have died last night. Right now we just need to make sure she's not left alone. At least one of us will be with her until this is over."

David was sick with anger. "I agree – she can't be alone right now. What are we going to do about it? Does she want to prosecute?" Lightyears away from Earth and women still had to live in fear of being raped. That was unacceptable.

She was surprised he has said _we_. "No…she doesn't want anyone finding out. This operation is not going to be exactly…by the books. And when whoever is behind this discovers we are hunting him he _will_ fight back…he has too much to lose to run."

David's lips thinned. "I'm a soldier. Missions are not always by the books and danger is nothing new to me. I'm an N7 – I can handle myself. What I don't like is you putting yourself in danger."

"I won't let anything happen to her," Tayln bit out. "But I think we both know she's going to this with or without us and I'll be damned if it's going to be without me."

"Or me," David replied grimly.

She knew he was a capable man, he wouldn't have gotten as far as he had if he was not. "Do I need to point out that you still have Rhynn to consider, dad?" She knew she was only complaining because she hated the idea of anyone else putting themselves in danger.

He pointed his finger at her. "As do you. And I will also remind you that you are my daughter too and I'm not going to sit back and do nothing while you walk into a viper's den." He leaned forward. "This is not just your fight, young lady. What happened last night is unconscionable and it needs to end. This fight belongs to everyone. And I will damned well do my part."

He was right; this fight did belong to everyone. She raked a hand through her golden brown hair. "You're right. We'll discuss what we're going to do when Reed and Laura get here."

David nodded with satisfaction. "I will give Jarad a com."

She watched him head up the stairs to his bedroom and then turned to her husband with a mischievous grin. She pictured the feel of his breath against her skin, the flick of his tongue, his hands skimming her body. She shivered as the heat pooled between her legs. She could tell the moment her pheromones hit him. His gaze grew hot and his breaths came in small pants through his parted lips. She backed slowly away from him in the direction of the stairs. With a wink she turned and ran up the stairs that led to their bedroom. Her heels hampered her flight and she yelped in surprise when he scooped her up in his arms. His long strides got them to the privacy of their room much, much sooner.

An hour later, Reed had commed them to tell them they were on their way and play time was over for now. She pulled on some casual clothing and drew her hair back into a ponytail, before kneeling down to remove her magbelt and weapons from her chest. She glanced up at her husband and frowned as she exited the closet. "You don't look well. Are you going to be able to do this?"

He honestly didn't know. "You're not leaving my sight," he growled. He snapped his magbelt into place. He never went into public without his weapons and tools. He was never unprepared.

She released a slow breath and gently wiped at the secretions his swollen glands were beginning to leak. "I'm sorry the timing of this is…" she shook her head. "If I could wait, I would. After this heat…I should check into getting an implant or something. It might lessen or stop my heats."

That thought tore at him. He liked her heats, but until he could legally claim her as his wife, perhaps her idea had merit. Too, he wasn't sure if they could conceive children and while he hoped they could, he also knew they were both too young for that just yet. He nodded. "I'm sure David would appreciate that – at least until we are legally wed." He glanced down at his OT when it pinged and sent David a quick message. "They are here." He took her hand and led her down the stairs.

She'd been going over ideas in her head and had come up with a serviceable plan, but it would involve two others. She smiled when Reed and Laura came in holding hands. Things had gone well with them, she was happy for both of them. Laura too looked stunning, though likely Reed preferred her in a tee-shirt. "I knew you'd be perfect for each other," she teased. "I'd hug you both, but that will have to wait until I'm not in heat. I'll explain that later." She looked over and saw David coming down the steps. "Dad, I wanted to introduce you to Reed Walker and Laura Wolfe. And this is my father, David Anderson. Tayln – can we send CC down to watch the kids? I would like to have Rafe and Litu up for this discussion."

"This is your home too," he reminded his wife. "You do not have to ask me – she will do as you ask."

He watched her disappear into the kitchen and stared intently, waiting for her to return.

David chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "There is little trouble she can get into, you do not need to watch her every movement," he pointed out. When Tayln turned to look at him his mouth fell open in shock. "Are you okay, son?" The drell's face was lumpy and leaking and he was hot to the touch.

He pulled out a cloth, wiped his cheekfolds and slipped it back into his pocket. "It looks worse than it is. It is not painful, but I am not myself. After tonight, I fear you will be on your own for the next few days, until her heat subsides."

She caught the tail end of their conversation when she returned. She merely blinked when her husband pulled her protectively close. "After this I'll be getting implanted to prevent ovulation."

David frowned and cleared his throat. "That's…for the best."

She turned when she heard the front door slide open. "In here!" she told the newcomers.

"CJ told us you would like to see us…" Rafe's words broke off when he caught sight of Thane. "You are not looking so well, my friend. Perhaps a cold shower?"

Tayln grinned and shook his head. "That would not help in this case. I'll be fine in a few days."

She motioned them forward. "Raphael Saviano, Litu duPont, I'd like you to meet Reed Walker and Laura Wolfe. Come, sit. We have much to discuss and if you agree…I would like your help with something."

Tayln chose an overstuffed chair and pulled his wife down on his lap while the others settled on the sofas. He did not trust himself if anyone got to close to her. He listened as she explained about the new drug that had been circulating through the Wards and had finally made its way up to the more affluent areas.

She looked questioningly at Laura. When the woman nodded she explained what happened to Laura's parents and what she, herself, had been through and how it was believed that the occurrences were related. "There are three areas that need covered in this investigation, The Silversun Coast Casino, Wolfe Pharmaceuticals and the man who dosed Laura." She looked over at Rafe and Litu. "This is why I called you up. If you are willing, I'd like you two to scout out the casino for any signs of dealers or suppliers. Anything that looks shady. Since you both have a good deal of money, neither of you would raise any suspicion for being there. You are only there to gamble and gather information for the CIA. No heroics."

Rafe quirked a brow. "The CIA? You run in interesting circles, my dear." He looked at Litu and grinned, flashing her a dimple. "Are you up for a date with a charming scamp, bella?"

It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside that he'd want to be seen in public with her. He wasn't a man that seemed to care what people thought about who he was with. She looked down at her serviceable clothes and frowned. "I don't have anything to wear to a place like that," she admitted.

He squeezed her hand. "That is a non-issue. I will take you -"

Laura kissed Reed's cheek and jumped up. "No you won't. I will!" She held her hand out to the batarian. "Let's go shopping, Litu!"

Litu blinked in surprise. Where did all these wonderful people come from?

Rafe frowned. "I'll have you know I have splendid taste."

"I'm sure you do, Rafe. But it's far more fun to bring your date to his knees when he first sees you." She winked at Litu and gave her hand a little wiggle to encourage her to take it. In truth, she needed to leave, to get fresh air, to not think about the fact that everyone now knew what happened to her.

Reed rose to his feet. "You should not be alone. It's not safe," he pointed out.

CJ stepped out of the kitchen. "I can accompany the ladies, if you would like."

Elvie grinned. "You can relax, Reed. CJ is a highly trained combatant. They will be safe."

He frowned, but nodded as he settled back onto the sofa. He didn't like it, but he could tell the conversation was making her uncomfortable. Maybe it was for the best if she stepped out for a bit.

After they departed she returned her attention to the topic at hand. "David – er…dad and Reed, I'd like you both to investigate the board members. One or more of them is responsible for what has happened to the Wolfe family. Go through files, emails, texts, coms or play good cop/bad cop. I don't care how you choose to do it. You can work that out between the two of you. But I will tell you two the same thing. I don't care how capable you are, no heroics. The information will be turned over to the CIA once we've combined everything we've learned."

Reed's hands tightened into fists. That was not acceptable. "I need to confront the man who hurt her."

"I know," she said quietly. "But I do not think he'd survive that encounter. He will pay for what he's done, but we need to learn what he knows – and a corpse tends not to be so forthcoming. Focus on the board. The man that put him up to it is the bigger threat. You and David are the perfect team to find out who he is. Tayln and I will handle the perp."

"And Laura?" he asked.

"She can stay with CC, CJ and the kids downstairs until we return. Let CJ do his job. The only way to ensure she is safe is for us to do ours," she pointed out. "I'll have Rhynn begin her training on self-defense. That will keep her mind and body busy. We will all meet back up here when our objectives are completed."

"You can take the skycar you came in, Reed. You've already been scanned to it." Tayln turned to Rafe. "Do you need a skycar as well?" He doubted he would, but courtesy demanded he ask.

"No," Rafe said with a flash of dimples. "I've got Litu covered." He pursed his lips as his mind went somewhere gloriously inappropriate. "It's best we don't all gallivant about in Oasis vehicles. There's no need to draw even more suspicion our way."

"Point taken," he concurred with a nod. "Time to trap a wolf."

She sent a quick message to Litu to let her know they were leaving and that Rafe would be waiting down at her place. "Rafe – you might want to run home and change then head back down to Litu's; she'll meet you there when she's done shopping. And ask my sister to show Laura some defensive moves tonight."

"One dashing, unwrinkled, debonair gentleman coming up," he said with a wink as he headed towards the lift. "Let it never be said that Rafe did not look his best on a date with a beautiful woman."

He was good for Litu, so long as she could handle the charmer. He had a way of making all women, young and old feel beautiful and the center of his attention. But…that is what made him so devastating to hearts everywhere. Litu had assured her she knew what she was doing, so she was going to hold her to that.

They followed Reed and David out of the flat. When David turned to hug her, she could feel the holstered gun under his jacket. She had little doubt Reed was armed as well. She hoped they wouldn't need them.

"I do not like that you are cornering a pedophile," David told her as he kissed her forehead. "You are my daughter and… you will be on his radar." He was going to say 'and a child', but he knew she wouldn't take that well.

"Do not let her size fool you, David. She is a very capable young woman. She is not the child that I knew – she can handle herself," Reed acknowledged with conviction. He'd seen firsthand what Valkyrie could do.

David settled a hand on Tayln's forearm. "Keep her safe."

"With my life. He will not touch her," Talyn promised with a guttural finality.

Enough was enough already. "What you two are doing is far more dangerous than what we are doing. We are confronting one man who rapes girls that can't fight back. I am out of his element. You two are investigating one or more people that have gone to great lengths to take over a company and will go to even greater lengths to ensure no one gets in their way. So stay alert."

Reed chuckled. "We'll manage, usdi unaha. Come, David, the day does not grow younger."

David nodded, his face impassive as he slipped into the passenger seat of the Oasis skycar. She was too young to be in love, too young to be married and too young to be pursuing criminals. She deserved to have a childhood. All children did. He would do what he could to guide Elvie, but he would make damned sure Rynne got the childhood her sister was denied.

-BREAK TWO-

When the door slid open, she stepped into the shuttle and settled into the driver's seat of the cockpit.

Tayln frowned but took the seat next to her. "Might I point out that you don't have your license yet?"

She flashed him a mischievous grin. "Then I guess you'd better hang on," she teased as she lifted them up into the traffic. She could see the route she took in her mind and followed it. "There!" She pointed to the building Laura had been at. She lowered the shuttle down to the twenty-second floor in front of the balcony. She put the shuttle into hover mode and slipped into the back, opening the large door. She flipped on her OT and scanned the room. "I'm not picking up any life signs." She lowered her voice once she realized her husband was right behind her. She pulled a small ball from a case on her magbelt and tossed it onto the balcony and then focused her attention on her OT.

He was surprised to see a laser emitted from the small spider. He wondered what other surprises her little bug had been programmed with. When it burned a tiny hole through the glass, his gaze dropped to her OT. It's camera displayed a haphazard, rumpled room. It climbed up a blanket half thrown off the bed and scanned the bed's surface. The sheets were dotted with fluids and blood. "Send this thing to park, I'm going in." With a burst of power, she was propelled forward and had to pull up before she shattered the glass. She heard him yell her name and grinned. Just a small grin. But, as expected, he'd used his rocket boots to land by her side.

He released Savvy from his OT. "Get us in, Savvy." And then programmed their shuttle to land at the nearest public landing pad.

"Right away, Tee." The drone spun over to the lock to begin her work.

"Are you sure you want to be a part of breaking and entering, husband? It might tarnish Teiner Tech's reputation," she teased.

He frowned. He was not in the mood for teasing, not when his control was walking a fine beam. "I'm not letting you out of my sight," he growled.

She bit her lip and nodded. Unlike him, she couldn't sense his pheromones, so she was not going through what he was going through. She needed to keep that in mind and not push him right now. When the door slid open she let him go through first. The flat was worse than the little bug had shown. There were overturned cartons of half-eaten food, tipped over bottles of wine, their contents forming small, sticky puddles and clothes strewn about. It was as if the room had been ransacked. There was no way for them to know what actually happened here or how long the place had been like this.

They walked carefully around the evidence, trying not to disturb anything as they canvassed the flat. When she located a console she pulled on a thin pair of gloves, that would still radiate her body heat, and sent the contents to her OT to be looked over later, before shutting down the console.

"Tee…I hear something." Savvy slipped through the wall. "The man you are looking for may be here. He is not alone. I suggest you hurry. I will try to distract him."

"Shit," she mumbled as she skirted the debris and stepped out of the flat. The next door was a bit further down the hall on the right. She was reaching for her slicing kit for the door's lock when it slid open. She could hear curing and shouting as they hurried into the flat. She pulled her foot back when it stepped in something sticky. She looked down, her gaze following the small pool of blood to the body of a dead woman. She blinked when she realized Tayln had already passed her by and was heading towards the room the sounds were coming from. She tossed another bug out to record the grisly scene and anything the man may say as she hurried to catch up to him. Savvy was between him and the bed, shooting electrical bolts at him to keep him away from the girls. A gun in his hand discharged and then clicked when he tried to shoot several times in a row. But those extra shots hadn't been needed; Savvy had already disintegrated in a shower of sparks.

He looked wide eyed between the girl and the alien that had burst into the room. When his gaze returned to the beautiful young girl he pressed a button on the side of his pistol and grinned. "If you'd wanted to be invited to the party, you should have asked. I'm anything if not accommodating. Are you a virgin, girl? I enjoy breaking virgins in and you are my prettiest prize yet."

When he saw the gun rise he pushed his wife out of the line of fire, but the gun had gone off before he could retaliate. There was a burning sensation in his shoulder and blinked when he felt a pinch as his wife withdrew a small dart with her gloved fingers and slid it into a pouch on her magbelt. She'd already used her power to claim the pistol from his hand and slapped it onto her magbelt. She threw her hand out at the man and a burst of power slammed him against the window. "Stay away from the girls…they've been dosed and so have you," she told Tayln, her voice icy cold, her gaze never leaving the man trapped against the spidering glass.

The man gripped at the glass with his hands as if he could stop the crack from webbing out with his fingers. "Please, show mercy…I'm an addict. Don't kill me…I need help."

She walked slowly towards the man she'd imprisoned. "I can be very merciful…when I want to be. But, you see, I'm not feeling very merciful right now." She pushed a bit more power against him and heard the cracks expanding. She grinned.

This was the side of his wife he'd only seen once. The assassin. Cold, determined and deadly. "We can't get information from a corpse," he reminded her.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the girls, near her own age, start to crawl from the bed in Tayln's direction and her other hand shot out, a burst of blue struck the girls and they froze.

"Information?" he croaked when he saw the girls freeze in place. He could feel the perspiration dripping down his body. He saw his own death in the strange green and yellow eyes that bore into him. "If I tell you what you want, will you let me go?"

Her eyes narrowed. "No."

"Then – then…will you let me live?" he asked desperately. "Please…I'm a sick man," he pleaded.

"Sick," she scoffed. "How many girls?" She could see the alarm in his eyes. She pushed with her power and the crack snaked out further. "How many girls?!"

He was terrified of telling her and terrified of not and terrified that she might know if he tried to lie. A shaky breath slipped from his lips. "Twenty seven," he admitted. "I told you I'm sick. Let me get the help I need. Please."

"You don't want help," she snarled. "You want to live so you can rape again." She had to bite back the need to tell him just what happens to rapists around her, but she knew this was being recorded and Valkyrie needed to remain in the shadows. "I rescued the girl you raped last night. Who put you up to it?"

Realization of why they were here dawned on him. "If I tell you, I'm a dead man."

Her smile was as hard as her eyes. "I would think those words over carefully, were I you. Consider the situation you are in. What do you think the more immediate danger is? The person who hired you or me? One more push…" she let the words trail off.

"I don't know! I swear I don't!" His voice was little more than an anguished whine, but he knew she wouldn't believe him. Why should she? He hurried on. "After I scored some…some…"

"Uno?" she replied for him. "Who sold it to you and where?"

"Yes! Yes! Uno…In…in the Silversun Coast Casino. His name was Leto. Leto! He is turian…I don't know his last name! After – after I scored, someone accosted me when I left the casino. He had me in some kind of arm-lock hold; I couldn't turn around until he pushed me into a darkened store front. He was tall. Taller than the blue frog and – and he wasn't alone. There was a woman with him. She was behind him, I couldn't see her, but I heard her whispering to him. I was handed a picture, told a time and date and that I would get paid when the job was done. He told me I could have fun with her before I disposed of her. I agreed because I was frightened, but I'm not a killer!"

She quirked a brow. "That body in the front room begs a different story."

"That wasn't my fault! She came home early. She never comes home early. It was self-defense! She attacked me and I defended myself!" he cried out.

"You self-righteous son of a bitch! She was defending her children from you!" She took a deep breath to calm the fury that raged inside. The rage that she had kept bottled up since she was a child until she needed to call on it. "How were you going to fulfill that job – I'm sure you realized if the girl didn't die, you would?"

"I – I hired someone. But he was late and she'd come out of…of the daze. That's when you showed up and that's all I know! I swear it!"

Tayln tried to focus on what was being said, but heat was flooding through his system and staying on task was taking all his control. He took a step away from his wife. Close enough to intervene, but not close enough to feel the warmth of her body.

"Who did you hire?" she demanded.

"Grod! A krogan - orange eyes, navy armor. Hangs out at Chora's Den. Will you let me live?" he whimpered, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. He knew she was going to give that final push. He saw it in her eyes.

She yanked him forward and he impacted the floor with a heavy thud. She pulled a holo-cuff disk from her belt and yanked his arms behind his back to cuff him. "I never intended to kill you. I'd never deny you the fun you'll get in lockup. Do you know what inmates do to pedophiles in prison? No? Well, you'll find out soon enough."

He grinned as he got up on his knees. "From the look in that frog's eyes, I won't be the only one finding out."

Tayln tore his eyes off his wife and struck out with his foot. The man's head snapped back and he slumped to the floor. "I'm only a year older than her!" he snarled.

She reached out to settle a hand against his chest but he stepped away.

He rubbed his palms over his leaking cheek glands. "Don't get too close to me right now. I'm fighting a losing battle and I don't…not here."

She nodded her understanding. She held her OT in his direction and beamed Reed's frequency to him.  
"Text Reed and have him send his CIA buddies over here while I dress the girls." She had nearly contacted C-Sec, since that was who she'd always contacted. But she didn't want anything about this case becoming a jurisdiction battle.

She hurried over to the girls. They were identical twins with a tan complexion, light auburn hair with bright blue eyes. Very striking girls. Putting clothing on stiff bodies was not as easy as she thought it would be. She could manipulate their arms and legs, but it had been a struggle. And since they would not be able to remember anything, she wanted to get them out of this hell. They did not need to see their mother's body.

She flipped on her OT and directed her bug to come to her. She slipped it back into its pouch. She would send the footage to Reed when they returned to the house.

"Tayln, we need to get the girls down to the shuttle. They will be useless to answer questions and I don't want them waking up to see what happened to their mother. I'd like to spare them that. For now, I'll take them back and settle them in the spare guest room until the Uno wears off." The strain he was under was evident. His blue skin was flushed, his eyes burned, his glands were swollen to the point of looking painful, his cheeks were wet with the serum and his body was trembling. "I'm sorry…" she said quietly. "You should have let it hit me. You were already under enough of a strain."

He programmed their shuttle to arrive at the balcony and then looked up at her. "I would never let anything happen to you if I could prevent it. Don't even ask that of me. You are my mate, my wife and I do not regret what happened" he said tightly. "Were you to have been struck do you think I'd be able to fight the effects of your pheromones? I would be incapable of refusing you. No, it is better this way." She moved away from the girls so that he could pick one of them up.

She watched him walk out of the room contemplating what he'd said. Maybe he was right, but seeing him suffer was almost more than she could bear. She looked around the girl's bedroom and she felt out of place among the stuffed animals, pastels and the posters of young men covering the walls. She rose from the bed and found a large, empty travel bag in the closet and threw in some clothing, shoes and a few of the items she found scattered across their vanity. It wasn't much, but they would only be staying until their next of kin were located.

When he came back for the second girl she picked up the suitcase and grabbed a stuffed animal off one of the beds. She didn't know if it still meant anything to the girls, but maybe it would give them some comfort.

Just as she reached the balcony the door slid open and two men stepped into the flat. She tossed the bag and the animal into the shuttle and turned back towards the men.

"CIA!" One of them called out as he held up his holo-badge. "I'm agent Young and that's Agent Danvers. You are Miss Anderson? Where is Sere Teiner?"

"I'm here," he said as he jumped back down to the balcony.

"One of our agents notified us about what happened. We appreciate that you chose to work with us. Can you tell us what occurred here?" he asked as his partner checked the body for life signs.

"We came to talk to a man about a crime involving Uno. He lives in the flat connected to this one. But he wasn't home. That's when we heard disturbing noises coming from this flat and wanted to make sure everyone was okay. The door was unlocked and slid open at our approach. That is when we discovered the woman and heard the noises coming from the back room. We found the man we were looking for in the girls' bedroom. He'd dosed them with Uno, but we managed to get here in time before he could…hurt them. The man is holo-cuffed. I recorded the whole interaction. I will give a copy of it to…your agent. The girls are with us."

"When you have notified their next of kin you may com me to collect them," Tayln told them. "Until then, they will have David Anderson's daughters to keep them company. If you have any concerns, in that regard, speak with your agent. You may stop by later for our statements, but for now we'd like to get the girls away from this hell."

Agent Young inclined his head. "We appreciate your cooperation in this matter. We will be reaching out to you soon."

They returned to the shuttle. This time, her husband had no objections to her piloting. When they arrived back at their home she grabbed the case and the stuffed animal while he took the first girl in. She waited for him to return for the second before she followed him into their home. She settled the stuffed animal between them and then ran up to her father's room to get the sedatives he used if he had trouble sleeping. She returned, pulled each of their chins down and slid a dissolving tab on each of their tongues. She then removed the stasis.

They blinked, looked around with dazed eyes, their cheeks pink from the heat of the Uno and then their eyes slid closed. She settled her hands over theirs. "You're safe now, I promise you that," she murmured and then rose from the bed. She flipped open her OT and sent a copy of her recording to both Rafe and Reed, so that they would know what she did. It would aid them in their own investigations. She turned off her OT and her gaze caught sight of her husband's blatant arousal, something she forced herself not to look at ever since he was dosed. She heard a rumbling growl as he thickened under her scrutiny. Her gaze slowly slid up to meet the glassy inferno that burned in the depths of his baby blue eyes. She knew she was scenting, not only because she was aching for him but because her husband was panting, saturating his glands and blood with her pheromones and his body was shaking noticeably harder. "They'll be out for some time…and I think you've suffered long enough. Join me upstairs, husband?" She yelped when he scooped her up into his arms and raced up the stairs to their bedroom.

-BREAK THREE-

Three hours later his mind was clear of the drug, but the difference was minimal, his wife was too close to her fertile peak and her pheromones were coursing through his veins. The need to breed was nearly overpowering. When he felt her cringe he forced himself to rise from the bed to get the medigel from the bathroom. He gently applied it to her sensitive, abraded skin and slowly slid his finger into her to apply the medigel internally. He slipped his finger from her heat with a groan of need and leaned in to stroke the swollen bud with his tongue. He fought his body's need to be inside her, he'd been rough on her and the medigel needed time to work.

He looked up when he heard her breathy moans. She was propped up on her elbows watching him pleasure her. His throat was releasing notes of seduction and desire, but she was deaf to his cadence. His gaze locked with hers and he slowed his intimate caresses to prolong her pleasure. He had to bite back a primal cry of victory when her eyes lost focus and her body stiffened a moment before she cried out his name in release.

He brought her down gently before he slid slowly back up her body to capture her lips. He rolled them onto their sides and held her. His shaft throbbed and his body trembled with the instinctual need to breed. His hand caressed her back, her hip and the mounds of her delectable backside. If he could still his hands, he would. But he has as little control over them right now as he did the cadence of need. The need to encourage his mate to allow him to mount her was too strong. He felt her silky thigh slide over his hip to hold him prisoner as she ground against him. With a growl he slid into her heat.

Two hours later they received a message from Rafe letting them know they were on their way back. He wouldn't let her out of bed until he'd soothed on another dose of medigel. Even then, getting out of bed was difficult for him. Now that she was this close to her peak, until her fertile period was over, he'd be in a primal state of arousal and on edge. Not a rational place to be in the best of times. He found a pair of pants that had some pleating in the crotch to give himself a bit more room, but they did not sufficiently hide the state he was in. He fastened the magnetic closures of his shirt, tucked it in and then stepped into his trim, black boots that molded to his lower calves.

There was a strange anxiety building up in him that he didn't understand until his wife reached up to wipe the damp from his cheekfolds. When she touched him the anxiety melted away as if it had never been there. So that was the way of it. Now it was not simply that he had to keep her in sight, but he had to be touching her when she was this far along. Touching, claiming, guarding, protecting…instincts he was helpless against at the moment.

She wiped his cheekfold, enjoying the scent of cinnamon roll the touch set off, and then rested her hands on his shoulders. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I need to touch you," he murmured against his forehead.

She grinned. "We'll have the night soon enough," she crooned. "And I'm looking forward to it."

A shuddering breath slipped from his lips. "I need that too, but that is not what I meant. Your body is ripe and you will become fertile at any moment. I _have_ to touch you right now. I honestly don't know how I'd react if others were around and I wasn't touching you. I am walking a razor's edge, so please have a care."

Her burnished, golden-brown brows drew together in concern. "Couples are usually sequestered by now, aren't they?"

"Yes," he said hoarsely.

She took his hand. "I'll stay near you."

With a nod he followed her down the stairs to find Litu and Rafe talking quietly.

Litu looked over at the couple with a frown when they were close enough for her to sense Elvie's pheromones. "I'm surprised you two left the bedroom."

Rafe wasn't quite sure what she meant but he did catch the scent of sticky buns. "Do I smell desert?"

She could feel the heat crawl into her cheeks. "Drell marking glands smell like cinnamon rolls and because I'm in heat his glands are highly active and I'm infused with his scent. At least I will not have to waste money on perfume," she said with a grin.

Rafe flashed her a dimple. "Fascinating and delectable. You will have us poor men drooling every time you walk by."

Tayln's eyes narrowed and he pulled her against him. "What did you learn," he bit out.

Rafe arched a brow and realized he would have to forgo his inclination to tease at this moment. His friend barely looked in control. Litu's elbow into his ribs was also a good sign that he'd overstepped the bounds. "Right. Litu actually took the lead at the casino, while I stood around looking pretty. She told me there was no way anyone would take me serious were I to ask around about advice for getting a wayward woman into bed."

Litu laughed at that thought. "One flash of those devastating dimples or one charming word from that silver tongue of yours and they'd be falling at your feet, begging you to take them home. So I was the one to ask for advice,"

"With the way you look tonight, I doubt you'd need it," Elvie said with a slight shake of her head. "You are stunning, Litu. The coloring and cut of your dress would make anyone stare." She noticed the woman had actually left behind the veil she liked to use to cover the top pair of her eyes. No doubt, that was Rafe's doing. It would appear there was no end to what his charm could accomplish.

Litu flushed with the compliment. While Rafe had been plying her with compliments all day, it was still hard to see herself as pretty in any way, even if the dress did make her feel like a princess. "-er, thank you. I was actually able to garner quite a bit of advice that I'd like to try out later if Rafe is willing."

"He is," he replied in a deep, husky voice. He'd been hard pressed to keep his hands off her at the casino. He'd wanted everyone to know the breathtaking woman was with him, but he'd had to pretend he didn't notice her, which was easier said than done.

"Good," she told him with a wink of left eyes. She looked back to the other couple. "That recording you sent us actually helped quite a bit. _After_ we got over the horror of what was happening. But at least I knew to approach turians after that. _And_ , I did locate our guy." She flipped open her OT and sent Reed and Elvie the scan she'd taken of him and then gave her friend an uncertain look. "You…uh…sounded like a cold-blooded killer – it was frightening to hear, even if the monster deserved it."

She closed her eyes until she felt her husband's grip on her grow tighter in his need to reassure her. Her gaze locked onto Litu's. "I was what I needed to be at the time. He never would have talked if he thought I was less of a threat than his employer and, in truth, I did want to put the fear of death into him. It might not stop him from hurting another child, but maybe it will give him pause and that is all the child will need to get away."

Litu nodded. "I'm glad you were able to get him to tell you all he knew; now he has nothing to bargain with for a leaner sentence."

"I'm not sure he'll ever be released…or that he'll be alive for much longer. The Council is being harsh with anyone having anything to do with Uno. Thus far, no one has been immune to the drug. And we are no closer to finding the manufacturer. My guess would be Omega, but that is only a guess. I do know it's not being manufactured here, so I will leave it in the hands of the authorities."

"And if you discovered it was manufactured here?" Litu asked with concern. She didn't want her friend to get any more involved that she already was. Even she knew drugs were a dangerous business.

"This is my home, as such I would do everything in my power to root out the plant and put an end to their production, but that is a moot point. I already know Uno is not manufactured here." She had a vast surveillance network, to include Citadel's own networks. If the drug were manufactured here, she would have known. All she could do was take down the dealers as they surfaced. She would have liked to have interrogated the turian that was dealing in the casino, but she knew now was not the time. But if the CIA left him in place after her heat was over, he was fair game. She flipped open her OT when it chimed and was surprised to see Cole's face. "Give me a moment." She kept hold of her husband's hand and led him into the office. The door slid shut behind them. "It is good to see you Cole, did you have another job for me or is this social?" she asked with a grin.

Cole could only stare. Where was his girl with the ratty cap? Who was this?

"Cole?" she asked softly.

He felt heat sting his cheeks when he realized he'd been gaping at her. He raked a hand through his thick, black hair and took a sip of his scotch. "I'm comming Elvie, not Valkyrie. You caught me off guard. I did not expect to see a breathtaking woman looking back at me," he admitted.

"She's taken," Tayln growled.

Cole blinked and then shuddered. "It's not like that. She is a…daughter to me. Are you the man that has taken her?" he asked softly.

He could hear the warning in the man's tone, but he was in no mood to care. His eyes narrowed. "She's my wife."

Cole inhaled sharply and choked as cold anger soaked into him. He leaned forward, closer to the screen. "She is too young for you – too young to be married and I would have known if any legal actions had taken place." He kept close tabs on those in his guild and closer tabs on the two that meant the most to him.

"Cole," she warned. "You, of all people, know not to bring my age into anything I do. We were married by the rite of his people. When I'm of legal age, then we will be married legally."

He downed the rest of his scotch and poured another. He did know her age or size had nothing to do with her capabilities. But this was marriage was different. "Your new…father allowed this?" he asked quietly. It tore at him that he could not even claim his own children. He had loved their mother, but he could not bring her into his world. A guild master had no business having a wife. Instead, to keep her safe, he walked out of hers. She married Wesley a few months later. It had shattered him, but he knew it was for the best. She would be safe. Only after she was married did he discover she was pregnant with his children. Again, he'd stayed out of the picture to keep them safe. His life was torn asunder again when he'd found out his daughter had been taken after her birth. He'd sent his most trusted assassins to hunt down the couple that had dared to steal his child. Had they been found, they would have paid with their lives. But they had been found too late and he was denied even his revenge. Since her body had not been found, he believed she'd been taken by the batarians and he'd ruthlessly had them hunted down in his search to find her. In the end, he'd found her by accident. Dressed in black, she gone after a mark one of his assassins had been assigned to. Since the assassin had a video feed on, he'd been able to watch the girl in black take down the mark. She was young, but remarkably skilled and had tech even his men didn't have. He'd asked his man to find out if she'd be willing to join his guild. That was when he'd found out she was his daughter, Lorianna Valkyrie Shepard. The only part of her that could be seen was her eyes. His eyes. Green with yellow star. Eyes that ran in his family, all the way back to his ancient, Norse ancestors. His children's middle names were the gift that Hannah had given him. A gift based on the pendant he wore around his neck – a pendant he refused to ever remove. The valkyrie pendant had been given to him by his mother moments before she died, to guide him as it had her.

"He wasn't given a choice. We wed before the adoption was even started. I know it is not easy for him and I respect that, but I gave Tayln my heart with I was a small child. He had been rescued by the same salarians that later rescued me. When they landed on the Citadel, I ran to avoid being dumped into the system. We only recently found each other again. He is a part of me, accept it or don't, but nothing will change it."

There was only one Tayln he'd ever heard about and he'd never known another pale blue drell. "If you ever hurt her, Tayln Teiner-"

The man very much acted like a protective father. "There is no need for threats. I _would_ not hurt her – I'm incapable of it, she is my mate. I am bound to her for life and I would protect her as you would."

That did ease him somewhat, though a drell was not what he would have wanted for his daughter. He doubted they'd be able to conceive children and even though he there for her as a father should be, he would have welcomed knowing he would have grandchildren someday that would carry on his line. Still, it was good to know the drell would be incapable of walking out on her or even stepping out on her. She would never know that pain – that is what eased him. "Then you will live a long life…with my blessing."

"Really, Cole?" she asked in exasperation.

He pointed a finger at her. "You know I am protective of you – nothing is ever going to change that, young lady." So much so that he'd assigned someone to watch over her after he'd found her again. He'd chosen Lanna, otherwise known as Nyx, because she was good at blending in. She'd even been a frequent customer of his daughter's, buying whatever trinkets his daughter had been willing to part with. She's sent them to him and he proudly displayed every one of them on the shelves in his office. Now that his daughter had moved out of the Lower Wards, he'd had to purchase a flat in the hotel she lived in. He didn't need to encourage Lanna to remain close to her; the young woman liked his daughter. She'd stopped balking at protective duty a couple of years ago.

"Yes, dad," she said with a fake sigh of resignation. "You know, for a father you've missed way too many birthdays to be forgiven easily."

Cole's heart warmed when she called him dad. He'd wanted to tell her the truth since he found her, but fear for her safety kept his lips sealed. If any of the rival guilds knew he had children – or if he loved anyone, they would be marked for death. His lips pulled into a grin. "You will be thirteen soon, and I will never miss another birthday. I have a lot to make up for. My wayward father days are over, young lady," he said with a wink.

She always marveled at how much he knew. He was always her main source of information, because the man seemed to know everything. "See that they are," she teased. "A girl must always know her father loves her, even if he never sees her."

He rubbed his chin and nodded. She was right. He needed to see her. He just needed to figure out how without drawing suspicion. "You are correct. I will work out a way to see you."

That stunned her. "I – I was only teasing. I know you are a busy man. You don't need-"

"Yes I do." He looked over at the drell. "Talyn, do you have any ships already built that I could purchase privately and would you be willing to register it to an alias of mine? I know that is much to ask for, but my job is not one that lends to making my true identity known and I do not wish to put either of you in danger." Only his most loyal members knew his true face and no one knew his true identity.

When the man turned to look at him, the light briefly caught his eyes and Tayln sucked in a breath. Those were eyes he knew only too well. "I do have a ship that ready to go. Her previous owner fell on hard times and I refunded him. She is a luxury liner; she is fleet and armed, but she is expensive. If you can give me a few months, I can have something a little less…lofty built." He actually hadn't a clue what he would do with the ship now. He had briefly considered giving her to his wife, but too much work would need to be done to make that a feasible option and he was already having the Valkyrie built.

"How much?" Cole asked with no preamble.

"300 Billion. As I said, with some time-"

Cole waved his hand. "Consider her mine." With a name like Tayln Teiner…found it. With a few more holo-key strikes he settled back and steepled his fingers.

Tayln's OT beeped and he flipped it on. 300 billion credits were waiting for his acceptance. "I need your frequency so that I may send you the documents you will need to sign, Mr. Falkr."

Elvie faced her OT towards her husband's and made a swiping gesture with her hand. She was stunned by the sheer amount of credits being bandied about without a blink. Just how rich was her husband? He couldn't imagine any business willing to refund 300 billion credits.

When Cole's face displayed on his OT, he sent the documents.

"Give me a moment." He sent the documents to his terminal. They were well presented and he didn't see any signs of hidden or obscure clauses. He split his screen so that he could search the ship database. The documents required a name for his new ship. He frowned when Valkyrie was already taken. But his second pick was available. Lucky for him, few people cared about ancient mythology. He filled out the documents, swiped them back into his OT and sent them to Tayln.

Tayln read over what he'd been sent, accepted the payment and nodded. "Ilium. She was built at my Ilium plant. Will you be picking her up or do you want her to be flown to you?" He sent a quick message to Illium.

Cole nodded. "I'll pick her up. I'll be en route to Illium when I know she will be ready soon."

Tayln grinned. "The Asgard will be ready tomorrow. I just notified my Ilium plant of the name she is to be adorned with and that you prefer male VI vocals. When you arrive on Illium go to my Teiner Tech office; you will be taken to your new ship and given the grand tour. Thank you for investing with Teiner Tech… _dad_."

Cole blinked and studied the drell. Was he just playing along? No…he wasn't. There was a knowing glint in his eyes. But how? He typed out a quick message to the drell. _Protect my daughter and remain silent about what you think you know._ "I have always wanted to do business with Teiner Tech. I am glad we were able to come to an agreement. We will talk more later, _son_."

"Indeed, we will." He did not want to have any secrets between him and his wife. And this one was big. He switched off his OT screen so that his wife could continue the com with her father.

He ran his fingertip alone the edge of his scotch glass. "Elvie…I know what happened today. Is there anything I can do for you?"

She wasn't sure why she was surprised that he knew, but she was. "Not unless you know, off the top of your head, who murdered Kadar Wolfe and his wife – they are the owners of Wolfe Pharmaceuticals. Mr. Wolfe was investigating his board when he and his wife were killed. They've gone after the daughter as well; she is currently under our protection. All we know so far is it involves a man over six feet and an unknown female accomplice. We currently have two people investigating the board members. When they return we might know more."

He had heard of the deaths, but he'd been unaware they were murdered. Going after a child infuriated him. "I have another operative in the area. I will have them see what they can dig up. I will talk to you soon, _daughter_. Cole out."

"I guess I started something," she said with a grin. "I guess a girl can never have too many fathers."

"What about mothers and brothers?" he asked quietly. When she shot him a sour look he nodded. "I know."

She sent a quick message to her sister to check on Laura. She smiled when the return message said they were playing vid-games and her sister was getting her ass handed to her. "Laura's doing fine." She led her husband back out to the front room. "I'm sorry that took longer than expected. I had a friend checking up on me and then he ended up purchasing something from Teiner Tech…." her voice trailed away when she saw Reed and David. "You're back! Did the others fill you in on everything while you were waiting?"

David grinned and hugged his daughter. He noticed she refused to let go of Tayln, but with the wary look in his son's eyes, he figured that was probably for the best. The man looked rung out and on edge. "They did. I'm glad you sent us that vid. Are you okay, son?" He'd been concerned when he found out Tayln had been exposed to Uno.

Tayln nodded. "I'm just glad the dart hit me. Considering the state I'm in, it didn't make much of a difference. Had it struck her…" He shook his head. "Things might have had a far worse ending. I am content with how things played out. You should know that we brought the girls back here until their next of kin can be found. They are asleep in the guest room for now. They will not remember their mother's death. But they will find more support here than CPS."

David nodded. "Good call. I'm just glad you arrived there when you did. I'll let Reed tell you what we found." He gave a nod to the other man.

Reed made sure to maintain a respectful distance. "How is Laura?"

"She's fine, hon. I just checked on her. They are playing vid-games. Apparently, she's trouncing everyone."

He smiled. "Thank you, usdi unaha. You have my thanks for the footage as well. It saved us a lot of investigation time. I was able to pull a few strings and gain access to their terminals. We spent hours going through emails, files and com records. There are two men on the board that are six feet and four women. We scanned over the other board members to be on the safe side, but we focused intently on those six. One of the men seems to keep to himself; he seems to have no contact with any of the women after hours. The other one spends a lot of time with three of the women. None of that is conclusive, however. Some of the contents are encrypted and I had to forward them to the CIA. After going over all the records, we went down to Wolfe Pharmaceuticals to talk to the board members about the Wolfes' deaths and they felt that has affected the company. The loner seemed truly upset at the deaths of the Wolfes'. I am good at weeding out lies and sensed no deceit in him. The other man is the man I believe to be guilty. Jeremiah Nettles. Three of the women also were not honest in their replies. Two of those women spend a lot of time with Nettles and we found no links between Nettles and third. I do not know what has the third woman on edge, but I do not suspect she'd the woman we're after, based on the evidence we have so far. Stacy Melner and Triani D'Raet are the two most likely accomplices. Again, this is all speculation until those files are decrypted."

"Can you send me a copy of those encrypted files?" she asked him. "Tayln and I can have a crack at it. But I…uh...have another favor to ask of you. I have a couple of friends I need you to see tonight. Tayln and I were going to meet up with them at ten. We were going to teach them some self-defense moves at the dugout. My heat is not going to allow us to make that meeting."

He wasn't sure why it couldn't wait a few days, but he could see from the look in her eyes that it was important to her. He flipped open his OT and sent her the ecrypted files. "Where were you supposed to meet them?"

A sigh of relief slipped from her lips. "Thank you, Reed. I will send you the coordinates." She flipped on her OT. "I've got the files." She sent him the coordinates and a message to let him know that Valkyrie and Tyr were supposed to meet up with the human and turian, Mikel and Jorgus. She also sent a quick message to Cole containing the suspects' names. She switched her screen off. "Let them know I'll get in touch with them in a few days to give them the items they were promised."

He looked from Elvie to Tayln and nodded. "I'll do that. Right now, I'm going to go down and spend some time with Laura before I run that errand."

"We'll head back down with you," Litu told Reed. "As flattering as this dress is, I want to get into something more comfortable." She hugged Elvie, winked at Tayln and took Rafe's hand to follow Reed to the lift.

"Dad…if you can keep an ear on the girls, I'd appreciate it. I'm sure they are going to be frightened when they wake up in a strange place. Normally, I would do it but…"

David leaned down to brush his lips against her forehead. "I've got this. See what you two can do about that decryption. Now, shoo." He waved his hands to send them on their way. He knew it was more than that. He wasn't a blind man. He could see that Tayln's body was strung tight and trembling. He just wished he hadn't noticed the bulge in his son's pants, though it was hard to miss. He rubbed his head and decided to peek in on the girls.

Since she hadn't had the time to set her office lab up the way she wanted it, she figured they were better off using the office in their bedroom. As soon as her heat abated she was would get it set up. She still needed to make Mikel and Jorgus their OTs, webdisks and sleepdarts.

The first thing she noticed upon entering the office was a second desk was set up next to his, along with a second terminal and office chair. He must have had them delivered, because he certainly hadn't had time to do this himself. "Thanks, hon. I wasn't looking forward to using my lab terminal for non-work purposes."

"It was a selfish gesture on my part," he admitted with a grin. "I wanted you next to me. The terminals can be used separately or in conjunction with each other. They've been linked together."

When the terminals lit up she swiped the files onto large holo-screens that. She looked over the encryption pattern. "Not a pattern I've seen before, but I'm damned good at figuring them out."

He rubbed his cheekfolds. "Yes, an enigmatologist." He didn't doubt his wife's abilities, but seated at a desk was not where he wanted her. Seated on him…" He let out a shaky breath and tried to focus on the encryption pattern. While she was busy trying to decipher it, he would run it through the decryption program he'd installed in Ase, the AI aboard the Oasis. It would be interesting to see which would complete the task first. He didn't expect his wife to beat an AI, but he was interested in the difference between their times.

"If I weren't in heat, I'd pay Nettles a visit – or Valkyrie would. That would be the fastest way to get answers – wait!" Her fingers flew over the holo-keys. A few words became visible. "I see…" she mumbled. There were a few garbled words. "No…no…" She corrected her calculations. More words were revealed. "That was sneaky, but I've almost got you, you bastard." She looked up and studied what she had so far. "Yes…no…something…I've got you!" Her fingers flew over the keyboard once more and her finger poked down on the Enter key. She clapped her hands and leaned back in her chair as the words decrypted. She beamed a smile at her husband. "It was a reverse Kimble! That's why it made no sense to me. Kimble is one of the most difficult encryptions to decipher. And he managed to reverse it! That man is brilliant! But he hasn't met me yet! Not that I mean…I'm not – I mean, I don't consider myself brilliant, but I'm damned good."

He was stunned that she'd managed to decrypt it so fast. There was no way it was even possible – yet she'd done it. "You're brilliant. I cannot even grasp how you were able to work through that so quickly. You did in a few minutes what my AI is still working on." When she frowned he held up his hands. "Don't be offended, I never once doubted your abilities, but I was curious how you would fare against an AI and now I know."

That did mollify her some. In fact, she was stunned she'd beat an AI too. Perhaps, AIs have trouble reading outside the box. "Now, since I'd rather not read through all of these, I'll just run a few key words and see what pings." She put in Kadar and Wolfe. She frowned. Then she tried Uno…nothing. Wolf…nothing. Boss pinged a few times, but nothing pertaining to what she needed. Laura…nothing. "What else?"

"Maybe it's something broader. Try family," Tayln replied with a shrug.

Her OT chimed and she flipped the screen on to see Cole's face. "A girl could get used to seeing so much of her _father_ ," she teased. "What's on your mind?"

Tayln almost felt bad for the man. It was obvious he cared a great deal for Elvie and it was just as obvious he loved his daughter. But her had to wonder if it hurt to be teasingly called father when he actually was her father.

"My operative paid Mr. Nettles a visit. It only took a bit of…persuasion for him to give up his accomplice…Miss Melner. She visited the two women to collaborate the facts. It would appear the asari was simply Mr. Wolfe's mistress. Your two marks are trussed up like turkeys and sleeping like babies." He grinned. "She even stamped 'murderer' on their foreheads in case someone found them before the authorities did." He sipped his scotch and lowered the glass to his desk. "I must admit that I'm surprised Valkyrie did not pay him a visit."

"I would have but…I'm in heat right now. I won't be going anywhere for the next few days," she admitted.

"Heat?" He blinked when he realized just what she meant. "Fuck…" he whispered under his breath. She was too young, his baby girl; he didn't want to even think about it. "Understood," he replied tersely.

It would seem all fathers were the same, regardless of their profession. "Thank you, _dad_. I will pass this information along. And thank _her_ for not killing them, especially with the CIA involved."

"Take care of yourself, sweetie. Cole out."

She shut off her OT screen and hit the enter button on 'family', there were several pings. She scanned through them. "Jackpot! I'm not the only brilliant one," she said with a grin. "They are going down." She sent a copy of the decrypted files to her OT and then sent them on to Reed, along with where the two marks could be found. She turned to her husband with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Take me to bed or lose me forever…"

-BREAK FOUR-

Later that night, they went downstairs to get something to eat. She could hear murmurs coming from the bedroom and was concerned for the twins. When the door slid open they saw David holding both the girls, who were clinging to him in their sorrow. He was a wonderfully, compassionate man and a good father. She was lucky to have him in her life.

She sat down next to him and placed her palm against his back. "I'm lucky to have you as my father. I don't know if I tell you that often enough. If I don't, I'm sorry. I love you, dad," she said quietly.

When the girls released him he turned on the bed so he could see his daughter. He smiled at her and pulled her into his arms. He closed his eyes when her arms slipped around him. He wasn't sure what he'd done to reach her, but she was well and truly his now. Somehow, he'd finally broken through all her barriers. "I love you too, child." He pulled back to kiss her forehead. "I need to introduce you to these two beautiful girls. Lorissa here has the longer hair, Annalyne has shorter hair – without that, I'm not sure how I'd tell them apart just yet. He winked at the girls when they smiled over that.

"Our feet," Lorissa told him. My baby toes face outwards, hers are straight.

Annalyne elbowed her sister. "Don't give our secrets away like that!"

"Your secrets are safe with us," he replied with a chuckle. "Besides, feet are often covered by shoes, then what would I do?" After their brief giggle, he continued with the introductions. "I want you two to meet the two people that rescued you and brought you here. "My daughter, Elvie, and her fiancé Tayln."

"Why is your face all lumpy and wet?" Annalyne asked curiously.

Tayln pursed his lips. "Hormones."

Lorissa nodded sympathetically. "Hormones cause my face to break out. But you're gorgeous even with lumpy cheeks."

Annalyne grinned at her sister. "Isn't he? I can't believe you said that to him, but it's so true! I've never seen a drell in person. I wonder if he looks just like Rallo with his shirt off?"

"Oh, he does – better, in fact. And he's all mine," Elvie told them with a wicked grin on her face.

"You are so lucky!" Lorrisa exclaimed. "Have you kissed him?"

"Of course she's kissed him! Their engaged, silly!" Annalyne reminded her.

"Girls!" David interrupted; glad they couldn't see the flush in his dark cheeks. This was not a conversation he needed hear, much less be a part of. "Elvie and Tayln, the girls and I have been talking the last couple of hours. There is something you need to know. They have no next of kin. Their mother took them and ran away from their father when the girls were young. He was not…a nice man. She changed their names when they went into hiding. Elvie – would you be comfortable with having two more sisters?"

Somehow, she was not surprised by the news. She was surprised they had no next of kin, but she was not surprised by David's capacity to love. "You're a good father and if they don't mind being military brats, then I say go for it."

"Thank you," he mouthed to her and then gave his attention to Tayln. "I know this is more than you bargained for, son and I-"

He held up his hand to halt the man's words. "I'm fine with it, David. Though, I'm afraid they'll have to share a room until the new hotel is finished."

"We've always shared a room," Annalyne said with a nod.

"Except when we didn't have a room. Then we had to share the sofa," Lorissa reminded her. "Oh - Thank you all for everything you are doing for us."

Annalyne nodded in agreement. "You didn't have to take us in and give us a home, but you did. We won't forget that. You should tell them," she said to her sister.

"Why me?" Lorissa shot back.

Annalyne's eyes sparkled. "Because you are more daring than I, dear sister."

Lorissa stuck her tongue out at her sister and sighed. "She's right about that. Annalyne's a marshmallow. Fine. I hope this doesn't change how you feel about having us here, but we'll understand if it does." Her sister nudged her. "Okay…okay. We're biotic."

"That's it?" Elvie asked in surprise. "Here I thought you were going to say something like you've been in and out of juvie since you were knee high. Biotic is nothing. I'm biotic. Tayln's biotic. Our sister Rhynn isn't, but you won't be the biotic in the family. In fact, we now outnumber the mundanes," she teased.

"Hey now, be nice to your old man!" he chastised with a grin. "There's nothing wrong with being…normal."

"Of course there isn't, daddy," she cooed as she patted his cheek. "But then, I'm an odd duck. What do I know about normal?" She smiled warmly at the girls. "Welcome to the family, newest Andersons. Tayln and I have a lot of…business we will be taking care of the next few days, but we'll try to see you when we can. After that, our schedule will be less hectic. Until then, get to know Rhynn and Suvi. I think you'll like them a lot. Try not to keep them up too late, dad. Growing girls need their sleep."

"So do fathers," he mumbled. He was up way past his normal bedtime, but it had been worth it.

"Good night," Tayln told them as he left the room with his wife.

"He's so dreamy…."

The door slid shut and he heard no more. David was going to have his hands full with those two, but he suspected the man wouldn't mind one bit.

She sent a delayed message to Rhynn's OT for her and Suvi to come up in the morning to meet the newest Andersons. She didn't want the girls rushing up in the middle of the night. She laughed softly. "Those two are going to be in testosterone heaven between you, Reed and Rafe." Her belly growled. "Food…now." She made a beeline for the kitchen.

While they ate, Tayln researched who owned the flat and located the girls' birth certificates. He filled in what he could on the adoption paperwork and then sent the documents to David's OT. David returned them quickly and he sent them to team of lawyers to have a judge sign off on them. With satisfied bellies they disappeared back into their room.

For the next three days they only came down to only to grab some food and return to their room. Tayln was highly territorial and protective of his mate. He would allow no one near her except for Rhynn and Suvi. For some reason, perhaps their age alone, they did not set off his protection instincts. It was a learning experience for them all. The first two days had been the most difficult for everyone, by the third day her hormones were back to normal, but it took him the rest of the day for his own hormonal level to return to normal. The heat had been a wild and enjoyable ride for both of them, but next time they would make sure food trays were brought to their door, so they did not have to leave at all until Tayln had control of himself once more.

On the fourth day Elvie spent most of her time in her office-lab, while her husband spent much of his day with the contractors for the hotel and his new Tower. It was difficult to not have him nearby. They hadn't spent any time apart since they'd found each other again. They'd traded small, sappy texts when they could, but it was not the same. She had worked on the webdisks and sleep darts first, because they the easiest to create. Afterwards, she worked on the first of the Ots, when it was completed she grabbed something to eat. She spent a little time with her sisters and Suvi and then returned to her work. As suspected, the girls hit it off great. Her newest sisters bonded better with the younger girls than with her and her older friends. The only real difference between them and the younger girls was that the twins liked boys more, which was understandable considering they were three years older. In fact, they were a few months older than she was, herself.

She frowned when she realized she did not have enough parts to complete a second OT. She looked at the one on her wrist and sighed. She transferred the content she did not want her Guardians to have access to. She sent one final message to her husband to let him know she would no longer have an OT until she gathered the parts to make a new one. She grinned when he responded back that he'd grab one of the ones he'd made from his lab aboard the Oasis. He'd also told her he would even remove the failsafes that prevented tinkering. Such a thoughtful man…saving her the hassle of having to disarm them herself. She slid the second OT in the bag with the rest of supplies for her guardians. Now, she had only to deiver them.

With bag in hand, she let her father and sisters know she was going for a walk and she'd be back soon. She hadn't left the flat in days and she was looking forward to stretching her legs. She came to a sudden stop in the lobby when she saw familiar, long, silky black hair pulled back in a ponytail. She looked at the reflective surface behind the hotel clerk and just blinked. "Lanna?"

Lanna grinned. Perfect. She hadn't even planned a meeting, but she had intended to. She spun around and her brows drew together in confusion. "Do I – wait… Elvie? I didn't even recognize you without your cap and…" her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my…you're _the_ Elvie that is engaged to Tayln Teiner! That is so romantic! Like some sort of rags to riches fairytale!" She rushed over to Elvie and gave her a big hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

She hugged the older woman back. She'd been a returning customer for years. As close to a friend as she'd been willing to allow back then. She grinned. _Back then_ , as if it were years ago instead of weeks. "But – I thought you lived in the lower Wards?" she asked as their hug disengaged.

"No. I had friends that lived down there for a number of years. I visited them frequently. But I'm not niave enough to go down there dressed as I am. Nothing like putting a target on my back. Not that I couldn't have held my own, but no need to invite trouble when there is no need for it."

Elvie nodded. "True – especially when trouble has a way of calling even if it isn't invited."

Lanna's cheeks grew warm. "I'm never going to live that down, am I?" She'd been distracted when she was observing Elvie playing with some of her new toys and hadn't heard the group of men that had come up behind her. She and Elvie had fought side by side until the last man had fallen. She'd been sent here to protect Elvie and, in the end, it was Elvie that had protected her. That had been an ironic twist of fate.

"Nope!" she replied with a grin. "But probably because I'm still embarrassed not to have realized I was being spyed on."

Her mouth fell open. "I wasn't spying on you…exactly." Though, she had been. "I was just fascinated by your inventions. Spellbound, apparently, since I had no clue I was about to be attacked. But you impressed me – we worked well together." She'd really come to care about Elvie over the years, a little sister she'd never had – but she couldn't show it. And the lies were like ashes on her tongue. She glanced down at the bag. "Was I keeping you from something?"

"Just a delivery. I'm heading down to the lower Wards. If you have nothing better to do, you can tag along. Though, we may be asking for trouble since neither of us are dressed for it," she warned. She had casual clothing, but even that screamed quality. Her previous clothing had all disappeared, except for a couple of nice things Rhynn had gotten her. Today, she was armed only with her biotics and her wit because she couldn't risk her magbelt being recognized by anyone that had seen Valkyrie.

"Consider me tagged," Lanna responded with a quirk of her lips. "I'm always ready for trouble…mostly," she amended with a laugh. "So let's go bait the trap and see who comes out to play. Oh, this is going to be fun. We ought to do it at night sometime."

She looked up into the woman's pale blue eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that you are a little bit crazy?"

Lanna's laugh was hearty. "Maybe a time or ten. But I'm in good company, since you are going down there looking like an ad in a holo-mag," she pointed out.

She looked down at her stylish shirt and designer pants and shrugged. "Point taken. Let's do this. Divas on patrol."

They took a handful of lifts to get to the lower Wards and then took the stairs down to the underbelly. The first place she was going to check was the place they tended to hang out, but she could not find them in the neighborhood square. There were several others hanging out there. She just smiled at their incredulous looks. "I'm not sure where they are. Give me a moment." She pulled the OT that used to be hers from the bag and flipped it on. She hadn't wanted to use it, but she had already altered the frequency and left only three contacts in it. Of course, if they tried to reach Valkyrie right now, the frequency would fail since she had no OT. She flipped on the OT and sent a commed Jorgus. A turian's face filled the holo-screen. "Are you Jorgus?"

"I might be," he said hesitantly.

She grinned. "Either deny or confirm. To say 'I might be' would lead someone to assume you were he and that might be construed as dangerous - if you are not, indeed, him," she reprimanded gently. "In this particular case, I know that you _are_ Jorgus, because our mutual friend sent me a holo of you. My name is Elvie and I have your order."

Jorgus just blinked. That was a point he would remember. "Give me a moment and we will join you."

Good boy. Because he hadn't asked where she was she knew he would be tracking the OT she'd used. That was smart thinking. She caught a couple of roughs rising from their make-shift chairs, the look in their eyes predatory. She heard their friends warning them not to do anything stupid. She held her hand out and jerked the chairs they'd been seated at. The chairs slammed into the backs of their legs and the men fell into them heavily. "Don't play a game unless you know the rules or you _will_ fail. Stay in your seats and you will live to see another day," she warned. When they picked up their drinks again, trying to appear nonchalant, she winked at Lanna.

She turned at the sound of footsteps. "Mikel, Jorgus. We need to go someplace more…private. I need to show you how to use what you've ordered."

Mikel looked at Jorgus and then to the women. "You really shouldn't be down here dressed like that. It draws the wrong kind of attention. The deadly kind," he warned. He turned and motioned them to follow. "Stay near us, we'll make sure you're safe."

Elvie grinned at Lanna behind their backs. "Thank you, that is very kind of you." The smile slipped from her face when she felt the sensation of being watched. "We are being watched," she whispered to Lanna.

Lanna looked around casually, a smile plastered to her face. She nodded her head as if she was responding to someone talking and then laughed. "Where?" she whispered back out of the corner of her mouth.

Elvie forced a grin "It is pretty seedy down here." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I can't get a fix on it." She should not have left without a modded OT. She slipped her fingers into her pocket and withdrew two small balls. She activated it and clamped its legs to her ears, as if it were no more than an earring. She placed the second on her other ear and turned the heads to face forward.

"I guess we should have dressed down for the occasion," Lanna admitted.

She pulled two more balls from her pockets, activated them and slipped them into Lanna's hand when she gave her hand a squeeze. "We'll be fine," she told her. "They will protect us." She lowered her voice again. "Clamp them over your earring studs and pull the head down to face forward," she murmured.

Lanna did as she was told and then rubbed her arms as if she were uncomfortable. "Are we almost there?"

"Almost," Jorgus replied.

She knew just where they were going. Her old home. And it _was_ private, with pipes and other debris blocking much of the view around the grate. Once they arrived she looked around and then pulled out the OTs. While Lanna kept watch, she explained the mods that she'd put into the OT. She showed them the button they would need to push to turn the laser light on that would guide the sleep darts, the recording chips and the webdisks. She hadn't made these tiny recording chips, you could purchased them anywhere for next to nothing. She'd already filled the OT to max with the chips and darts, but she took one of each out and showed them how to insert them. She then showed them how to link up with the security feeds. "You can refill the sleep darts, but not the webdisks. So if you have more than one, try to get them close together so you can web as many as possible with one disk. If you start to run out, you will have to place another order with me or my fiancé. Mention my name when you contact Teiner Tech and he will see that the order is filled if you can't reach me." She handed them the OTs and held out the bag. "There are extras of each inside."

"Thank you," Mikel said. "I can see why our mutual friend chose to work with you. You'll definitely be hearing from us in the future."

As they walked away she still could not shake the feeling of being watched. "It's getting worse."

"I feel it too now, but I haven't spotted them." Lanna grinned.

Elvie felt a prick and raised her fingers to her neck to pluck out a tiny dart. "Clever." She pulled a ball from her pocket, activated it and tossed it before her world spun out of control and went dark.

"What's clever?" She turned as her friend fell. "Elvie!" She felt the prick of a dart and darted into the shadows. She hated leaving Elvie laying there, but she wouldn't be able to rescue her if she was caught too. She'd spent years building up a tolerance to various venoms and poisons, but she was starting to feel dizzy. She plucked the dart out and pocketed it so she could learn more about it later. She stilled when she heard voices.

"Do you think it's her?"

"With metallic hair like that? Have you ever seen anyone with hair like that?"

"No," he admitted.

"Then it's her and Dagger will kiss the ground we walk on when he knows we've finally captured his archrival."

"What about the other one?"

"Don't worry about her. She'll be out for a good, long time."

She heard the men walk away and other wave of dizziness hit her. What had they tranked her with? She flipped on her OT and put up a dampening field before comming Cole.

Cole frowned when he Lanna's face. "You look like hell. What happened?"

"They took her. Dagger's men. Tranked us both. I'm in no condition to go after her. But I'll find her."

Cold fury descended over him. Dagger was one man he'd never been able to find anything on. He'd even gone to the Shadow Broker in his attempts to find out something. But it was as if the man were air himself. He covered his track as well as he, himself, did. He slammed a fist down on the table he was seated at. He was already en route to Ilium and could do nothing to help his daughter. "I'm sending two more operatives stationed in near the Citadel, but you had better find her before they arrive! I don't have to tell you what he will do to her. Cole out."

-BREAK FIVE-

He remoted into his databanks and raised Dagger's death contract by 500 million credits and changed it to Live Capture. At that price, even his own men would turn on him. Everyone in galaxy would be gunning for Dagger. He raked a hand through his hair and commed Tayln.

Tayln had just left the Oasis when his OT chimed. He an uneasy feeling when he saw Cole's face on his holo-screen. "Hello Cole. Were you calling about some last minutes adjustments to your ship?"

Cole's cheek ticked. "No. I have another operative at the Citadel. She has just informed me that my daughter has been taken by Dagger's men. She was with Elvie when it happened, but they were both tranked. Do my daughter a favor. When you go after her – do not go alone. Be prepared. I will be sending you the coordinates and frequency of my operative, she goes by Nyx. Find my daughter, Tayln. But keep Dagger alive. He's mine. No one fucks with my family."

Tayln closed his eyes as ice filled his veins. But Cole was already gone before he could push the rage down enough to speak. His OT chimed again with the information Cole had promised. He commed David and Reed as he dashed to his skycar. His holo-screen split in two as they both answered. "Reed, David – there is an emergency. Meet me at my place now. I'll be there in a few. Dagger's on the Citadel. I'm going after him. Tayln out."

He disconnected and slid into his skycar. He took over manual control and tried to keep his mind focused on something other than his wife. Thoughts of what she was going through would tear him apart and he needed a clear head. He released his drone.

"You aren't going to let him live, Tee." It had not been a question.

"No," he growled. "I'm not."

She plugged into the onboard terminal. "I'm going to see if she was picked up on surveillance feeds. She was seen at the hotel with a black-haired woman."

He put the skycar on auto-pilot. "Show me."

He watched his wife with the other woman, Nyx. It looked as if they knew each other. Assumedly so if they were both Cole's operatives. They took several lifts to get to the lower Wards, but they soon disappeared out of sight. "They went into the underbelly. I can only assume she went to meet up with Mikel and Jorgus, but why didn't she wait for me?"

"Did you wish to be tranked with them, Tee? It is fortunate you were not with her. You cannot rescue her if you're dead," Savvy pointed out.

"And she left without an OT." His hand slammed against the dash.

"She would not have gone completely unprepared."

"Surveillance…my wife has surveillance all over the underbelly – can you slice into them?"

"I'm sorry, Tee. I can see no recognizable surveillance frequencies."

He flipped on his OT and commed David. "I need you to go into my wife's lab and boot up the terminal. She wiped her OT to give it to someone that needed it more. I'm bringing one home to her. But she would have kept programs she's been working on. See if you can find any that might involve surveillance feeds. If Reed's there, have him help you. I'll be home in a couple of minutes."

"Son, what is going on?" David asked as he hurried to his daughter's office. "Reed – I'm in the office. There's only a black screen, Tayln. And a password prompt."

"Ask Reed if he can slice it."

"He heard you. He's on it," David told him. "You realize she's going to be pissed when she finds out."

"Let me worry about that. Savvy can you remote in to the lab's terminal?"

"I've already tried, Tee. She's got it locked up tighter than a bank vault. It would take me too long to break through her walls and I'm not even sure I can," the drone admitted.

"Same here," Reed said.

Password…password…what would have the most meaning for her? "Try blue boy, for the password, in every way it can be written."

"That got us in," Reed replied, but I'm not sure what I'm looking at. Some kind of binary code encryption."

"Hold the space bar down and click enter six times." That much he knew; he'd seen her do it before.

Reed was stunned. "Damn…that actually worked."

"I'm here," he said as he jumped out of his skycar, slamming his head against the top of the door frame. "Do you see anything that looks like it might contain surveillance feeds in it?"

Reed chuckled. "Yes. In a folder labeled 'indigestion'.

He ran through the living room, under the stairs and into the office. He grabbed another chair and wheeled it over to the terminal next to Reed. He took over and reversed the feed to the time that she was last seen on the Citadel's footage. "Keep your eyes peeled on the feeds. David take the feeds on the right, I'll take the middle, you take the left, Reed. My wife and a black-haired woman named Nyx, whom she appeared to know, left the hotel lobby together forty-two minutes ago. Savvy was able to use the Citatdel's surveillance until they went down into the underbelly. I know she needed to take some items to a couple of friends down there. I did not expect her to go without me. The feeds we are looking at now are from cameras my wife has put up over the years. I've rewound the feeds to the time where they entered the underbelly." He released a harsh breath. "Dagger has my wife."

Reed went still. "No…not again." His fists clenched. "I won't let it happen again!" he growled. He felt Laura's hands on his shoulders, but not even that could quell the fear and fury that warred within him."I won't fail her again! I can't..." The last words slipped out in little more than a breath.

"There!" David said as he spread his fingers over the holo-screen to enlarge the window and turned the volume up so they could hear what was being said. They watched what she's done to the two men who had thought they'd be easy targets and then they watched them meet up with Mikel and Jorgus. They'd had to scramble to switch feeds when the four slipped out of sight.

Having heard their words, David frowned. "They knew they were being watched. Goddamn it! Why didn't they leave or try to draw a crowd to cover their escape?" David grumbled.

"It wouldn't have made a difference. Dagger's men would never have let her leave," Tayln said quietly. "If they'd have tried to draw a crowd to hide in, it would have risked a lot of lives. She would never risk anyone's life to save herself."

"I don't care about someone else's life – I care about hers! She's my daughter!"

"I know, David. She's my wife. She's Reed's usdi unaha. We all have something to lose here. And I'm not going to let that happen," Tayln assured him.

David looked at Tayln in stunned amazement. "You're not…" David slammed his hands down on the desk. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're as emotionless as a goddamned stone!"

He looked up at David who was standing next to him, allowing the man to see the anguish that was tearing him apart. "I have no choice! She is my mate! She is my world! And I'm a breath away from losing all reason! If I do not maintain focus-"

Reed nudged Tayln hard. "There they are again! Go back seven seconds – it looks like she tossed something."

He reversed the feed and replayed it. He gritted his teeth when he saw the dart bite into his wife's neck. She pulled something out of her pocket. He zoomed in to see one of her bugs hit the ground. He panned back out to see the second woman as she turned to face his wife. Her hand rose to her neck as the dart struck her. He thought for a moment that Nyx would fall but she merely wavered and vanished into the shadows, leaving his wife to the men who hunted her. The attackers had a brief conversation then he saw one of them toss her over his shoulder.

They followed the men's' progress, through several different feeds until they disappeared. "I'll be able to get us there. We'll just have to figure out where they went after that. I also need to see if I can get a line on her bugs." He found the program in a folder labeled 'spiders'. He swiped a copy onto his OT. "I'll be able to program her bugs with this. David, do you have weapons here?" He briefly considered having Reed call in backup, but there was little doubt in his mind that it would become a hostage negotiation, just as it would have with C-Sec. He was unwilling to leave his wife in Dagger's hands for that long. Since Reed, himself, did not suggest it either then their plan was the only acceptable means to extricate her in a timely manner.

"Of course." He motioned to Reed. "Come with me, Reed. I think you're going to need more than one gun under that jacket of yours."

Talyn took the stairs, three at a time, and ran straight to his wife's closet. He grabbed the trunk and pulled out his black cloak. The lid dropped back into place. He rose, went to his own closet and slid open the side of the wall to view what weapons he had stored here. He pulled out a chest harness that had sheaths and holsters. He slid the blades into their sheaths, snapped the retracted sniper to the back of his magbelt and holstered his pistols. His weapons were highly modded and they would only activate for him, so he was glad David was prepared. He shook the cloak out and settled it into place to hide his arsenal. His hand rose to rub the wooden heart she'd given him so many years ago. "I _will_ find you…," he murmured.

He met up with the other two as he descended the stairs and inclined his head to them. Their jackets bulged as much as his cloak. But since none of them knew what the resistance would be like, it was better to be prepared for the worst. He had little doubt that the hard glint in their eyes mirrored his own. "We'll take a skycar. There's only one way in and out of the Ward's underbelly via vehicle, but it will still save us time."

"Then we'll take mine," Reed said matter of fact. "Yours would draw far too much attention."

Tayln nodded. "Agreed. There is a location to set down behind and to the right of her old home. It will not be far from where she dropped her bug and where Nyx should be waiting." He looked at Laura. "Do you mind staying with the girls? If you have to leave, send them down to the duPont's."

"I'll watch them. I'll do anything I can to help. Just – just bring her back." She hugged Reed tightly then watched him walk away. She lifted her arms to hug herself, unable to keep the worry at bay.

Tayln followed the men out and slid into the back seat. He flipped open his OT and pulled up her surveillance program, only half listening to Reed explaining to David his past experience with Dagger, though he spoke nothing of what he saw concerning Elvie. When the feeds went live, relief flooded through him. He uploaded the first feed that was displayed…the bug that she'd dropped. He rewound it to when it was first activated and was able to see the attackers from another angle. He sent a still of their faces to David, Cole and Reed and then went to the next feed. It appeared to be from Nyx's point of view. When his wife came into view he captured another still and sent it to the men. He checked the next feed, but it showed the same content. "It appears that both women are using the bugs as…earrings. And Nyx is waiting where we will need to land. So she did not stray far from my wife. The bugs are shifting, so it appears that she has remained conscious." He pulled up the next feed with a touch of trepidation. He rewound it before he could see what was happening at this exact moment. He wanted to see everything in the exact order of occurrence. And, honestly, he wasn't sure he was ready to face what he would eventually see.

When his wife looked directly at Nyx, he captured a still and sent it to the men. "That is Nyx." He watched his wife turn her head and then camera wavered as she fell to the ground. The cameras swung to face upwards, when one of the men shoved her onto her back with a boot. He stared up into their faces as they talked about her and Nyx. A greasy brunette leaned down towards her and the cameras bounced as she was flung onto his back. All he could see darkness, so fast-forwarded until the screen lightened. He panned the cameras and watched as first one arm and then the other was pulled upwards and locked above her head. He could not see what she was locked into, because the lens could not through her hair. He moved the lens downwards to see that her clothing had been removed and she was standing in water. An icy chill spread down his spine. She would be tortured. As much as that pained him, he knew that meant she would not be killed immediately and they still had time to find her. Water was thrown on her, but the cameras cleared immediately. Clever. But he could hear her testing the chains that held her. She was awake. Likely, she'd been injected with something to wake her up, water alone would not have woke her, the water had another purpose. When her head tilted back to look up he could see the steel manacled bar that was locked around her wrists.

"You are nowhere near strong enough to break free, _little_ girl," he said with a grin. "It was unfortunate I was unable to attend to you the first time my men captured you. But you have my undivided attention now."

The cameras leveled on his – or her face and he captured a still.

"And you must be the illusive Dagger…finally willing to come out and play. Are you running out of men to hide behind? And now I know _why_ you hide…why you're afraid to show your face. Did you cut your breasts off so you could pretend to be a man?"

No…no…no, now was not the time to goad him. The camera jerked when one of his lackeys struck her with the back of his hand. One of the bugs was flung to the floor. He grabbed control of it and maneuvered it in a position so he could see his wife. The screen split in two as the controlled bug displayed a current feed with her ankles captured in steel clamps, blood dripping from her in several locations. In the old feed, she hung from the bar-cuff, her shirt torn and bra cut open, the knife leaving a long trail down the middle of her body, the rest of her was bare. Small disks were affixed to her skin in groups of two from her nipples to her navel. She smiled and spit blood at his feet. When the lackey turned to walk away from her, her legs rose to wrap around his neck. She jerked hard and he heard a snap. Before his corpse hit the floor her body arched outwards, her feet sinking into the water when the current stiffened them.

David spun around when he heard Tayln's anguished cry. "What's happening!"

"Torture…" he forced through his tight, aching throat. A burning rage threatened to block out all else and his body trembled with the force of it.

"Stop watching before you endanger this operation!" Reed cried out hoarsely. "She needs you to stay strong - no good will come from seeing that."

David wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. "Reed's right, son. Shut it down. She wouldn't want you to see that. She's alive. That's what we need to focus on."

He knew they were right, but it was hard to break that connection to her. He moved the bug into an out of the way location and looked at his wife one last time only to see her legs being lifted on mechanical arms that were locked around her ankles. They pulled her out, stretching her body tight as if on a rack. Blood dripped from her wrists and debris hurtled towards Dagger, only to bounce harmlessly off him. Some of that debris slammed into her and her body stiffened, but she was unable to move. He heard the man laugh as her legs were spread.

"There is nothing you can do to me that will break me!"

"Perhaps, but I'm going to enjoy fucking you until you bleed." He ran a finger along the inside of her thigh and pinched it savagely. "You have taken so much from me. I am going to return the favor." He grunted when he slammed back against the wall. "The more you fight me, the more I take from you….Elvie Anderson. Yes, I know exactly who you are now and _that_ is what will break you. Should I start with your fiancé? I have a few men that would enjoy him immensely before I slit his throat in front of you. All the money in the world isn't going to help him. What about your father?" he asked as he moved purposely back in her direction. "Or maybe I'll take my time with your sisters. You are strong…but are they? How loud do you think they will scream when I do to them what I've done to you?" he grinned when her head slumped down. He lowered his pants and took hold of his arousal. "We all have breaking points. No one is immune." He slammed into her with a triumphant growl.

Tayln closed his eyes, his body shaking with the need to kill, a loud roar of anguish and rage tore from him in an unending cry. He was jerked from the skycar and slammed against its side.

Reed slapped off the OT and gripped the harness around Tayln's chest. "I told you to let it go!" He slammed the drell against the side of the car again. "Get a hold of yourself or so help me I will knock you the fuck out and let you sleep it off in the skycar!"

Tayln shoved against the much larger man, rage giving him the strength to send him stumbling backwards. "He's raping my wife!" he bellowed, his fists clenching with the need to draw his bats.

Reed closed his eyes. That was the one thing they hadn't done the first time she was captured. His dark eyes bore into the drell's. "Usdi unaha is strong and she is alive. You have lost sight of that. But if you charge off in a blind rage and get us killed, what do you think that will do to her? If we have any chance of rescuing her, then we need to work together. So either get your emotions in check or you will not be coming with us!"

David pulled the stiff drell into his arms and held him tight. That was the emotion he'd needed to see earlier. "We're going to find her, son. And that son of a bitch will pay for everything he's ever done to her. He pulled back and cupped the drell's face. "That rage you feel? Let it fuel you – but don't let it drive you or consume you. That is the difference between living and dying in war."

Talyn closed his eyes, picturing his wife's bug scampering over his palm, picturing them both on their knees holding each other after they first realized who each other truly was, picturing the vows they'd made to each other on a pallet of blankets in the arm of a duct, picturing her smile, her laughter, her playing his piano and singing. He exhaled a harsh, shaky breath and opened his eyes. "Let's do this," he said coldly.

David nodded and stepped back. "That's my boy."

"I'm going with you," Lanna said as she stepped from the shadows. "My name is Lanna. I've known Elvie for years and it was my job to protect her. I failed in that. I swore to Cole that I would find her and I will not fail in that."

"Cole told me your name was Nyx," Tayln said evenly.

She folded her arms over her breasts. "And so it is. Nyx is my operative name. But Elvie only knows me as Lanna Bradley. She doesn't know Cole assigned me to watch over her."

David's brows drew together as she tried to figure out what was going on. The conversation was making little sense. "Who is Cole and why would he want to protect my daughter?"

Lanna saw the other two men stiffen and a slight shake of their heads. "Cole established and leads the Draker Guild. As to why Cole does what he does, that I couldn't tell you. Cole does not often share his council."

"Guild?" David inquired.

"It is a League of Assassins, and Cole is its Guild Master," she stated simply.

David blinked and ran a hand over his short, crop of hair. "I don't want to know. Let's just go."

"Not without us," Jorgus stated as he and Mikel joined the group. "We heard what you said. We weren't eavesdropping – you were loud. Elvie came here to help us. It is our turn to pay back that favor. I'm Jorgus and that's Mikel," he said as he pointed to the human. "We've never seen Dagger, but we know where his lair is…and how to reach it. It used to be our hangout before we were driven off. It's been too dangerous to try to take it back by ourselves. But with the four of you and the hurting Valkyie has put on the gang, we at least stand a chance now."

Talyn nodded. "Fine, take us there."

As they walked back out to the main thoroughfare his eyes fell on the spot his wife had been darted. He scanned the area, found the bug and slipped it into his pocket. When they reached the location when surveillance lost the two men and his wife Tayln flipped on his OT to trace the bugs she wore. "This doesn't make sense. She's somewhere past these walls. Is there some kind hidden door?"

"There is," Mikel told him. "They are _in-between_ and that's where we need to go. The only thing standing in our way right now is slicing the new locks. Dagger's men have implants that open the door for them." He pointed to a receded portion of the wall and a small hole that would not be seen unless you knew where it was.

Tayln released Savvy. She was faster than him at slicing. He tapped the hole. "I need it sliced, Savvy."

"Right away, Tee." A small arm slipped from her holo-drone body and she plugged into the tiny hole. In a short period of time of time the door slid open. "I also reprogrammed the surveillance feeds to keep replaying 7 minutes ago. They won't know we're here unless they see us."

Savvy reduced the colors on her orb until she could barely be seen and skirted around the men and darted forward through walls.

"She is tracking my wife's bug," he murmured. "She will alert us to life signs." He preferred using Savvy over his OT for scanning purposes. As an AI her readings were far more accurate.

Mikel and Jorgus looked at each other and shrugged.

When his OT vibrated, he sent the layout and life signs that Savvy had pinged him with. They split up in pairs, he chose to go with Lanna because he did not trust her, to cut through the different corridors. Since the building were not modular here, there was space between the walls, the _in-between_ that Mikel had told them about. Almost all the corridors led to a main open area that they had to get through to reach his wife's bug's signal. And since they did not want to be flanked, they would take out any they came to, as quietly as possible, along the way.

-BREAK SIX-

"You will not survive the day," she seethed as she tried to cringe away from his touch, but her body was stretched so tight that it screamed in agony any time she moved.

He chuckled and groaned as he slid back into her clinging heat. "I hate wanting you. I hate everything you stand for. You have done more to hurt me than anyone, except maybe that filthy vigilante." He gripped her hips and thrust harder. "You are both at the top of my shit list." Pleasure spiraled through him when her muscles clenched around him as if trying to expel him. "But I do not hate the pleasure you are giving me and that makes me hate you even more." An evil grin spread over his lips and he withdrew from her. "I know how to hurt you." His thumb grazed over her sensitive nub. "I can make you want me. I can make your body tremble in need for me and I can make you come all over me. I wonder what your fiancé would say about that? Do you think he would hate you for betraying him? Do you think you would hate me more? Hate yourself because your body betrayed you to your enemy?" His thumb caressed her again. "Indeed, I'm most curious about that."

"No…" she whimpered, unable to move away from the pleasure of the strokes.

"Look at that, you are already swelling for me. Marvelous. This is going to be more fun than I anticipated." He lowered his head and drew his tongue over her folds. She tasted oddly of cinnamon rolls and that made him hungry for more. God how he hated the bitch. His tongue sank into her honey as this thumb continued its rhythmic strokes.

She bit back a moan. "Please stop…" she begged.

"I've waited so long to have you at my mercy – and I have no mercy." Indeed not, and this was hurting her far more than the torture he'd used earlier. She merely taunted and ridiculed his attempts to inflict pain on her. This was the first time she'd ever begged. His tongue slid up to replace his thumb. He gripped her hips and held her prisoner against his face, unable to get enough of the strangely sweet nectar. Her ragged breathing turned into muted cries of pleasure. Cries he loved and hated in equal measure. When he knew she couldn't take much more, he rose and slid into her gripping heat and stroked her with his thumb as he drove into like a possessed man. "So close…" he murmured. She clenched around him like a fist and he exploded with a bellow. He gripped her hips and pounded into her heat as wave after wave of release crashed down on him. When he finally stilled he was blowing hard, his body trembling from the immense orgasm. "What have you done to me you bitch!" His fingers bit into her flesh. "How can I kill you when I want to eat you and fuck you until there's nothing left of either one of us. Why do you taste so good?"

Her silence didn't bother him. He slid out of her and brought her to his mouth once more. No woman should taste like dessert. He groaned as her sweet taste once again flooded his tongue. He rolled his tongue inside her collecting the precious drops of honey that she's released for him. Fuck, he hated the bitch. He slipped up to capture the bud that would release more precious ambrosia. Like a rat pressing a lever for a treat. He drew it into the heat of his mouth to suckle it and was rewarded with a throaty groan he knew she was fighting to hold in. He separated her folds with his thumbs and drew the skin back to expose the tiny pearl of nerves. He sealed his lips around it and suckled while his tongue continued to stroke it. She was silent no longer, guttural cries of pleasure echoed through the room. He pulled back before she could come and drove himself into her heat, bludgeoning her in frantic need. Right now, he didn't care about her pleasure, but he did want to feel her grip him again. He pulled back her folds to expose her swollen bud and rolled it between his thumb and index finger. Her cries grew harsher. "Take me to heaven, you cunt," he growled. And she did.

She didn't want to think about what he'd done, how her body had betrayed her vows. She couldn't bear it. She'd tried to lock the pleasure away like she could the pain, but she'd failed. She tried to slip into her hidden place to hide, but he kept pulling her back out. The body does not react the same to pleasure as it does to pain. The body craves pleasure, whether she wanted it or not. Silent tears rolled down the sides of her face to drop to the floor beneath her. Tayln would hate her. No…she couldn't think about that right now or it would break her. "Who made your shield?" she asked hoarsely. She'd never seen a shield that could rebound projectiles like that.

He laughed in surprise as he pulled out of her and fastened his pants. He slapped her clitoris. " _You_ did, my sweet, delectable dessert."

No…that wasn't possible. That's not what she had tried to create. She'd secreted away any components she could find and tried to build a stealth shield, but it had been a failure. She hadn't been able to find the right parts, so she'd left it behind when she broke free of her prison.

He looked down to see her slick juices, along with a bit of his own, drip down her pink skin and trail into the crack of her ass. With a groan he fell to his knees. He spread her cheeks and drew his tongue over the sensitive skin of her ass. She clenched so he could not dip his tongue inside of her, but that didn't matter, the clenching caused more of her sweet juices to flow. He continued to tease her opening and then trailed his tongue up to collect his prize. It was a little salty from his seed, but that only emphasized the sweet of her own release.

Once more he found himself flicking and swirling around the nub that released her manna. "I've never really liked doing this in the past, but I'm addicted to your honey and I can't get enough. Your mine, bitch." He rubbed his chin stubble against her and took her into his mouth.

"Please no…I can't – not again," she cried out.

Oh, but she could. And she would. As many times as he wanted her to. He slipped a finger into her hot, honey well and then drew the drenched finger out to slip into the heat of her tight ass. His dick would never know her ass…he craved the feel of her clenching muscles too much to give it up even once. But his fingers…they would know every inch of her. He thrust rhythmically into the tiny opening. Even if she hated it, the clenching would bring her closer to orgasm. This time, he didn't stop. He licked and suckled until she cried out her release. He lowered his tongue to collect his silky treasure, even as his dick throbbed in need.

He rose, unfastened his pants and plowed into her once more, his hips straining with each powerful thrust. "You were made for fucking, little Elvie. And thanks to your lovely little shield, I can eat you and fuck you as much as I want and there's not a damned thing you can do about it. How many times a day do you suppose I can fuck you before my dick ceased to function? That will be interesting to find out. What I do know is I can eat you as much as I want. Nothing will ever come between your cream and my mouth."

His head turned when he saw a streak of blue. He was blasted by a hard, heavy force. The wall behind him cracked with the force of the impact. He rebounded off the wall into a rock hard fist that jerked his head backwards with a scream of neck tendons.

Lanna caught sight of Elvie and threw her hand up. "Stay out. She wouldn't want you to see her like this. Guard the door in case anyone out on patrols comes back. I'll take care of her - Tayln's…busy playing with Dagger."

The door slid closed and she rushed over to her young friend. She looked around the shattered room but could find no sign of the controls. "How do I release you?"

"Lanna? How-"

"We'll explain that later – how do I release you?" she asked again.

Elvie shook her head and grimaced at the pain in her neck. "I don't think you can. I tried to bash his brains in with the control box; it bounced off his shield and killed one of his men."

"Savvy!" Lanna yelled for the drone.

"I'm here," she spun over near Tayln. "Oh my, Tee is going to turn him into a greasy stain on the floor."

"And that's why I need your help while he's too occupied to see the condition of his wife. I need you to go into the wall and release the shackles imprisoning her. The foot shackles first, please. The control box was smashed."

"Of course…sorry. I'll be right back."

She looked around for something to clean her up with. Ah…she tore a soft sleeve off one of the dead men and returned to Elvie. "I'm just going to wipe away the blood before your husband sees it." She dabbed as gently as could at her face and slowly worked her way down. She found a clean spot on the sleeve and wiped away the blood trailing down her thigh and then wiped carefully between her legs. She threw the cloth in the corner and pulled a small tube of medigel from her harness. She started once more with her face and stepped in closer once one leg was released to go over her other wounds.

She saw the young woman's face grimace in pain when she was once again standing on both legs. After being pulled so tight, she could only imagine the agony of her screaming muscles. "Sorry about this," she murmured as she spread a layer of medigel over the enflamed skin between the girl's legs.

She slipped an arm around Elvie's waist as her arms fell free and led her over to where her clothes were piled. With Elvie leaning on her shoulders she helped her to pull on her panties and pants. The shirt was beyond repair. She looked back at Tayln briefly and then pulled off her jacket, unbuckled her harness and pulled the shirt over her head. She helped Elvie slip into it and then buckled her harness back on before sliding her arms into her jacket and fastening it closed.

She ran her fingers through Elvie's damp hair and then helped her get her shoes on. She pulled the girl into her arms and hugged her gently. "I'm sorry we couldn't get here sooner. You didn't make it easy for them to find you." She pulled back to look her in the face. "I'm sorry I ran when you were tranked. They tranked me too and if we were both taken – I didn't think anyone would know to rescue us."

Elvie tried to smile, but she couldn't make her lips work. "It's okay. You did the right thing. I'm glad they didn't get you too," she assured her. Her eyes searched for her husband, when she was shackled she'd heard him telling Dagger what he was going to do to him and she'd heard screaming. She saw the pool of blood between Daggers legs. "Did he rip his balls off?"

Lanna looked over and her mouth dropped open. "I would say…yes. That's a definite yes."

She cautiously moved closer. Nothing was left of Dagger's face. Every bone appeared to have been shattered. She watched as her husband withdrew a dagger, twirled it and drove it down into Dagger's heart. He wiped the dagger on Dagger's shirt, slid it back into its sheath and began pummeling the man's face again.

"I'm not sure he has a heart, husband. And I do believe he's quite dead."

Tayln froze, his fury dissipated as if it had never been there. He spun around into a stand and pulled her off her feet and into his arms. "I'd kill him a hundred times over if I could," he admitted.

She clenched her jaws when she lifted her arms to slip them around his neck. Pain was nothing. She needed to hold him. He didn't hate her.

Lanna walked towards the door until it slid open. "You can come in now."

David skirted around her and rushed to his daughter's side. He folded his arms around both of them. Tears of relief coursed down his cheeks. He would give her all the support and love she needed to get through this, but right now he was grateful he hadn't lost her. He wasn't a father to choose favorites, but what she'd done for him with the dolphin, when he'd been at his lowest after discovering his ex-wife was going to marry again – well, that had earned a special place in his heart.

Reed's heart ached for his usdi anaha, but he knew whatever she'd gone through, she'd come out the stronger for it. She'd been re-forged with his phoenix totem. She would always rise from the ashes. He flipped on his OT and notified his superior that Dagger had finally been found and neutralized. He gave them the coordinates to Dagger's hideout and explained about the hidden door. He turned off the holo-screen. "I will need each of you to get a signed statement for me to turn in, but that's all the farther it will go. We care closing the case now that he's been neutralized. The CIA will be arriving shortly. I'll be remaining behind to give my statement. I'll catch up with you in a little while. Take my skycar back, I'll get a lift."

-BREAK SEVEN-

The very next day she went to the clinic to get an implant. She was past her fertile time, but she didn't want to take any chances that Dagger could have impregnated her. She didn't want to talk about what happened because she didn't need to. She locked that pain with the pain of her past and would draw upon it only if she need to. What happened didn't define her. It never had.

She also loved her new OT that he'd made for her. It had a stealth mode that made it invisible to the eye. Once she'd figured out how to work it blindly, she had little need to ever make it viewable. In fact, if you did not know it was there, you likely wouldn't even feel it. She's made only a few minor adjustments to it, it was nearly perfect the way it was.

She spent the next couple of weeks with her family, spending time to get to know her two new sisters. Lorissa was definitely the ornerier of the two, but they were good kids. Kids, she thought with a grin. They were a little older than her, but they seemed younger. Is that what she'd have been like if she'd lived a normal life? It didn't even bear thinking on. If she'd lived a normal life, she never would have had these amazing people in her life.

After those two weeks, she started spending the days with her husband. He was teaching her how he ran Teiner Tech, from the construction sites, to the orders and even how he handled his manufacturing lines. Each group of workers was responsible for one thing only, that was the only area their badges allowed them entry to. Anyone entering or leaving his Tower or Plants were thoroughly scanned. In this way, no had knowledge on everything was put together. Mods that were not allowed in Council Space were assembled and added by only him. There were no schematics for anything; it was all stored in his brain.

She was fascinated by the workings of Teiner Tech and was able to quickly catch on to anything he was willing to teach her. He'd even brought her onboard the Oasis to work on her projects at his side. She had thought it would be distracting at first, but she actually found it more productive. They were able to bounce ideas off each other and whatever she made ended up better for it.

They spent a couple of hours every other night, dressed as Valkyrie and Tyr, to work on Mikel and Jorgus' training at the dugout. The other four nights of the week they spent a few hours combing the under belly of one of the Wards.

She also started spending more time with Lanna. They'd grown much closer since the incident. Tragedy and battle had a way of forming bonds between people. It wasn't long before she was spending several evenings a week with them, watching vids, playing games. She'd even go out shopping with her sisters. As for Cole, she'd receive frequent, short messages but no contracts came her way.

Dr. Saleon finally returned her message. He let her know he had a very hectic and busy schedule; his services were in high demand. He would only be willing to forego his current projects if the funding she offered made it worth his while. She would have to think on that.

Two weeks later, she'd made up her mind. Dr. Mordin Solus had written her back and he was fascinated by attempting such a monumental feat. It had been considered impossible to create a vaccine or a cure for Kepral's Syndrome, as a few had already tried and failed. But mordin liked a challenge and he was not a salarian that gave up easily. He let her know exactly what he would need to begin his research. His start up costs were low, but she was aware he would need more funding as time went on. What he needed from her was an adequate, private lab and subjects willing to give blood and tissue samples. He needed clean subjects as well as those in various stages of Kepral's.

Two nights later after doing some more research involving Kahje, she settled next to him on the sofa in their bedroom. When he lifted his arm, she snuggled in next to him. "I need to talk to you about something, Tayln."

He set his datapad down on the end table and angled his body so that he could see her better. "This sounds important."

She lifted and hand and drew her finger tips over his brow ridge and down along the springy fringe of his cheeks. "It's important to me and I hope you will view it as so."

As her fingers slipped away, he captured her hand and brought her palm to his lips for a kiss. "Then it is important to me."

She adored Rafe, but she was selfishly pleased that she was the only girl Tayln lavished his charm on. She flashed him a brief, soft smile. "I've been doing some research into Kepral's Syndrome, which is why you caught me reading about gene modification earlier. I don't have the time to learn everything I need to know to work on the problem by myself, so I reached out to a couple of renowned scientists known for their gene studies. It took a few weeks, but they've both gotten back to me and I've decided to work with one of them." She knew he'd balk if she told him she would be funding the project with her own money, so she didn't bring it up. But of the two major hurdles, one might prove to be too costly for her to manage on her own. "His name is Dr. Mordin Solus and he's agreed to work with me to try to create either a vaccine or a cure for Kepral's. He is willing to give his time for free, because he is welcoming the challenge. But he does need a private lab so that he can work and I don't know to go about acquiring one.

His heart warmed that she would be actively working on something that might one day help his people. He sent monthly supplies to Rakhana, but it would never be enough. "You are utterly amazing," he murmured. "I looked into the possibility a few years back, but all trials ended in failure. I never thought to pursue it," he admitted. "I will look into the matter. Being able to purchase or rent a lab would be faster than building one. One way or another, I'll get what he needs. Perhaps, fresh eyes will discover a fresh solution to something that has plagued my people."

"Good. The second thing he needs requires the Oasis. Once the lab has been secured, we need to go to Kahje." She knew he had no interest in ever going to Kahje, he believed the drell there had lost their way. They had become misguided by the hanar. "You don't have to come if it will make you too uncomfortable, but I'm going. Mordin needs volunteers, drell both clear and in various stages of Keprel's to help with the mapping sequence."

He'd never wanted to go to Kahje. Those were not his people. His people were dying on Rakhana. But nor would he stay behind while she went without him. He pulled her onto his lap, with her back agains the sofa's arm. "I'm going with you. I'll see what I can do about the lab and then we will go to Kahje." What happened to his wife seemed to bother him more than it did her. He found himself frequently holding her, needing to feel her safe in his arms. When she'd asked him not to watch the feeds of what happened, he didn't. In truth, he wasn't sure if he could handle seeing them. What little he _had_ seen of them had put him into a dark place and he feared the dark would swallow him whole. At least she never complained about his need to hold her.

The following morning Tayln left on some errands. He'd taken the shuttle and left her the skycar. And since her father was meeting up with a few of his friends that had taken leave on the Citadel, she took Lorissa and Annalyne to their dance class and then took Rhynn to Raphael's for her art class. She left with an appointment for a tattoo similar to Tayln's. Except hers would be a thin gold chain that wrapped around her waist, knotted above her belly button and the chain would dangle down with to bind her wooden heart and his sapphire heart together. The hearts, themselves, would be smaller than the hearts on Tayln's shoulder, but she wanted it to look more like jewelry and in a location that would not interfere if she had to wear a dreaded dress. She was actually excited about the prospect of getting one. She'd even decided to get a second when time allowed. A phoenix rising at the base of her back.

While the girls were at their classed, she was going to meet up with Litu, Lanna and Laura for lunch at Apollo's. She arrived early and walked past the lower dining area to look out of the large glass wall to see the ships as they came in.

Ariann frowned and rubbed her forehead before glaring up at the man. "Leave me alone, Trevor! I told you already –there's nothing you have that I want!"

Trevor slapped his palms down on the table and leaned towards her. "Do you think anyone else would look twice at you, Aria? You couldn't pay them to touch you! I'm all you've got, babe. So stop being a bitch!"

She folded her arms over her chest. "I'd rather die alone than touch you! So do me a favor and go jump off a balcony!"

Elvie spun around and put a big smile on her face. "There you are, Ari!" She rushed over to the woman, gave her a big hug and brushed her lips against over the startled woman's. She winked at her. "I thought we were going to meet at the upper tables! Oh dear, excuse me," she said as she pushed back the man to settle in the seat across from the woman." She grinned up at the man. "I'm Elvie. Thank you for keeping her company until I got here."

Trevor looked from Aria to the girl that had sat down at the table. "You've got to be kidding me! You would choose a woman over me? What the fuck, Aria?"

Ariann smiled and laced her fingers with the other woman's. "At least she has a heart."

Trevor threw his hands in the air and stormed away. "Fucking dikes."

Elvie squeezed her hand and giggled. "I couldn't stand there and do nothing. And he's wrong. You're very pretty. You could do far better than him. He must have his head screwed on backwards."

Ariann pulled her hand back and tucked her rich, brown hair behind her ear. "He does, but he's right. It's not my looks that keep people away, but my father. He killed a lot of good people a few years back. He's dead now, thank god, but that is a stain that won't wash away," she said with a shrug. "I've accepted that. But I do appreciate what you did for me. Not too many people are willing to stick their necks out for someone they don't know."

She drew one leg over the other and swung her foot back and forth as she leaned back against the chair. "Every girl needs some bad habits."

She covered her mouth when her laugh was louder than she'd intended. "Truer words… and maybe he'll leave me alone now that he thinks I've found somebody that doesn't give a damn about my father. Can't believe he didn't realize you were way too young for me." She shrugged. "But then he never has been able to see past the end of his own nose. That's probably why he didn't notice that you're also wearing a ring. Are you engaged or married?" Ariann asked curiously.

"Both, though I'm supposed to say were only engaged. But if my husband can keep forgetting that, why can't I?" She laughed softly. "My husband and I were married by Rakhana tradition. We have to wait until I'm eighteen to wed legally…unless we run off to Ilium."

So she was a child, though surprisingly un-childlike. "Rakhana…so he's a drell. I haven't gotten to meet any yet, but if Rallo is any indication of how hot those men are, then you are a lucky girl!"

She rolled the ring back and forth with her index finger. "I'm lucky. We were made for each other – I'm his mate. And I'm thankful for that every day of my life." She looked over at the upper tables when she heard Laura's laugh. She and Litu had arrived. One more to go. She rose and held out her hand. "Come on, join us – it's an all girl lunch."

Ariann hesitated only a brief moment and then took the girl's hand. She was sure she would feel out of place at a table full of young girls, but Elvie had helped her out of a sticky situation and it would be rude to refuse her generosity.

She didn't release Ari until she'd reached her friends. She hugged Litu and Laura and then introduced them to Ari. A few minutes later Lanna arrived and she introduced her to Ari. They 'd gotten a kick out of what she'd done to help Ari out and even told their own stories on how they'd met her. She'd actually been surprised that Laura had been so forthcoming.

Ariann studied the group while they were waiting on their orders. These girls were obviously older than Elvie, but they seemed as close as any friends could possibly be. One, Lanna, looked to be her own age. And from their stories it seemed that Elvie did make a habit of helping people out….and bringing them together. No, she wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest. They never let her feel like a fifth wheel, she was included in everything they talked about. And if they thought she wouldn't understand a topic, they explained it to her so that she would. These were good people.

With a full belly, Ariann pushed her plate towards the middle of the table. She was invited to spend the rest of the day with them, but for her to even consider it she needed to know how they would react to who she really was. "There is something you should know about me before you invite me anywhere. My father was Willet Bradley." She held her breath for the fall out.

Elvie slipped her hand over Ari's. "I don't care who your father was – he's not you. No child should pay for the sins of their parents. No race should pay for the sins of their brethren. No one should pay for another's crimes."

She blinked when four more hands piled on top of Elvie's.

"That is why I love her…" Litu murmured. "She was the first person besides my family to see _me_. And through her I've met so many wonderful and caring souls. You won't regret having her in your life."

"Litu, you're making me blush," Elvie whispered to her.

"Oh, hush."

The five of them decided to walk off their lunch with a leisurely stroll through the Presidium. Forty minutes later they stopped she stopped at a fountain she'd not seen before. "This is beautiful." She reached her hand out to touch the cool spray of water. It glided between her fingers like liquid silk.

"Lorianna!"

"Lorianna Valkyrie Anderson!"

She shook off her hand and spun around realizing it was her name that had been called out. It wasn't a name she used and one she'd only recently found out about. She didn't like hearing it.

The reported came to a stop in front of the group of women and patted her hair. "I'm Karissina Neeson with Stetherfen News and heartbroken women everywhere would like to know how you managed to win the heart of tech mogul and multi-billionaire Tayln Teiner."

A smile slid slowly across her face. "My name is Elvie, and it was simple. I gave him my heart."

Karissina blinked, the smile frozen on her face. That did not make for a good story. "I'm sure many women have tried that and failed. What was your real secret? Why you?"

So she wasn't looking for the truth, she was looking for gossip. "Fine," she said with a belabored sigh. "I stalked him day and night, letting him catch glimpses of me out of the corner of his eyes. Everywhere he looked, I was there. A flash of leg, a silhouette, the tip of my tongue moistening my lips. I never let him see all of me, just enough to tease and tantalize. Until I drove him so crazy with lust that he pursued me. Once I let him catch me, I started dosing his drinks with an exotic love potion made of tinre vine root, ruyik powder and clovintine leaves so that all he would ever want is me." A throaty laugh slipped from her lips. "Is that what you wanted to hear? Consider your story a wrap." She smiled once more into the camera. "And a word of caution - using that potion on my fiancé will only make him love me more. The potion has already done its work. I'm the keeper of his heart now and you're too late. Ta-ta!" she motioned to her friends and hurried away from the reporter trying not to laugh her ass off.

"Stetherfen News does not support the use of love potions or stalking super rich, sexy billionaires. Tune in later for another update of Teiner Gets Taken."

Ariann shook her head in utter disbelief. "I can't believe you told her that and I can't believe she believed it! Some people are absolute morons!"

Laura giggled. "I hope that potion is safe – I can't even imagine how many idiots are going to brew it!" She caught the mischievous glint in Elvie's eyes. "What? What does it do?"

"It will turn the drinker orange and give them a bad case of the burps. So, keep your eyes open, ladies! Hilarity will ensue."

Litu's hands flew to her mouth. "That is so horrible and I love it!"

Elvie brushed her thick metallic golden brown hair back from her face with her hand when they reached the public landing pad. "You four head over to my place. I've got to go pick up my sisters. I'll catch up with you soon."

The ride home was full of laughter. Karissina wasted no time airing her story and, apparently, her sisters had seen it while they were waiting for her to pick it up.

"I am so incredibly proud of your wit," Rhynn told her in between giggles.

Annalyne snorted and blushed. "I can't wait to see how many people will turn orange before everyone realizes you were full of shit."

"Don't forget the burps. Don't ever forget the burps," Lorissa added as she wiped her eyes. My ribs hurt like hell."

Annalyne gave her a shove. "Then quit laughing like a loon, you goof!"

"But it hurts so good!" Another peel of giggles hit her and she groaned.

When they landed, the girls dashed into the flat. She was surprised to see David greeting her at the door. When he hugged her tight she began to worry. "Dad – what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he said hoarsely and cleared his throat. "No matter what happens - I love you, child. Don't forget that."

"I doubt you'd let me," she teased. "And I love you too, so stop worrying me."

"Damned straight I won't." He turned her and faced her towards the living room. "There's someone who wants to see you."

The man with the short black hair that had been seated on the sofa rose to turn and face her. "Hello, daughter."

A smile dawned on her lips as he hurried towards her. She slipped out from under her father's hands and rushed forward. "Cole! You said you'd come but you never said when!" In a blink she was being crushed in a bear hug and lifted off her feet. She didn't mind, at least she could put her arms around his neck.

"Try to remember I'm Torin Falkr," he murmured in her ear. But he was beyond caring at the moment. He was finally holding his daughter. Everything he'd been denied came crashing against his heart and silent tears slipped down his cheeks. "I've been wanting this for so long. I stayed away to keep you safe, but I don't know how to do that anymore. You're everything a father could want in a daughter. David's a lucky man. More important, he's a good man."

"You're a good man too, Tor," she mumbled against his neck.

"No, honey, I'm not." But it made his heart warm that she saw him in that light.

"You are too! You care about your people, you see to the needs of their families, you never accept…anything if it's not warranted. You're a guardian that protects people against those that would prey on them – just as I do."

Ah…his daughter had neatly backed him into a corner. If he told her that was not how he saw himself, it might cause her to doubt herself and what she did to protect people. He hated knowing his daughter sought out danger, but he knew she'd do it whether he was there or not. She was too much like him. "I'm flattered by what you see in me. That same light burns in you." He dropped a kiss on her forehead. "I – I love you."

She smiled. "I know. I've always known. I love you too." She pulled back to look into his eyes and froze. "You…you have blue eyes. Where are your blue eyes?" She slid down when he released her and took a step back, her world threatening to topple.

He frowned and raked a hand through his hair. "Cole has blue eyes, Elvie. Torin has…green. It doesn't change my appearance much, but I had to do something to draw a line between my two lives." His heart squeezed when she took another step away from him. She was going to run. He could see it in her eyes. Eyes that were mirror copies of his own. "It doesn't change anything. I'm still the man I've always been. A man who loves you with all his heart." And then she was gone, through the back door and out onto the landing pad.

"I've locked down the vehicles, but she's a master slicer – If she wants to leave, it won't stop her for long," Tayln warned. He'd had to fight his instinct to go after his mate. But he knew he had to give Cole this chance with his daughter.

David looked out the glass doors. There was nothing he could do right now. He wanted to hold his baby and tell her everything was going to work out, but he also knew she needed to face her past, just as one day she would likely have to face her mother and brother. He dropped an arm around Tayln's shoulders. "Tell me more about Valkyrie." Cole had told him everything he knew and the puzzle pieces were falling into place. It terrified him that she was a vigilante, but he also knew she had done a lot of good for the underbelly.

Cole rushed out after her, his longer legs overtaking hers just before she reached the skycar. He positioned himself between her and her escape. "We need to talk."

Her eyes narrowed on the man she thought she knew. "Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.

"Because I had to keep you safe! You know the world I live in! If any of my enemies knew you were my daughter, they would use you to get to me. And I would have given them anything they wanted to get you back, no matter the cost! No matter the crime! But it is far more likely they'd have raped you, peeled the skin off your body and sent you back to me in pieces!" His voice dropped lower. "That would have shattered me like nothing else could have. You and your brother are the only things that I truly love."

"And Hannah?" she prodded.

He looked down at the ground and released a harsh breath. "I loved her once very much. And when I realized how much I loved her I walked away to keep her safe. I didn't know she was pregnant. I would have killed off Cole Draker if she'd have told me. A few months later she married. Only then did I find out she was pregnant with my children. His hands clenched into fists. "For a long time I hated her for what she denied me. My own flesh and blood. My children." I was forced to watch you grow up from afar. When I found out you had been taken, I sent operatives out to look for you. They looked for years, but they found nothing. I even went to the Shadow Broker for help, but his agents could not pick up the trail. It was as if you'd vanished. It was seven years before I found you by accident. I wanted to take you away from that life, but you had Rhynn and you were already making a name for yourself. I was so proud of your strength. You were so much like me. I sent an operative to watch over you both while I helped you in any way that I could. Was I wrong in my choice to let you live your life? Should I have killed Cole and come for you?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head. "No. I wouldn't have gone with you. Rhynn needed me. The underbelly needed me. I don't regret my life. It hasn't always been easy, but it has given me everything I have now. Ohh…goddamn it! Lanna – your fucking operative was Lanna! I thought she was my friend. I was such a fool."

His hand sliced through the air in agitation. "Don't you ever say that!" he growled. "Lanna cares for you a great deal! She hated not telling you the truth. But I didn't want you to think I doubted you. Because I didn't. I don't. She was there to tell me about your life, to send me vids and pics of you. It was the only way I could watch you grow up!" He felt the heat burn behind his eyes and took a shuddering breath. "And I needed that. You were my baby girl – I had to be a part of your life, even if only a small part."

She eyed the skycar behind her father, fighting the urge to dart around him and run. She wasn't sure if she'd even succeed. And hurting him was out of the question. Despite the pain of the deception, she still loved him. She wanted to hate him for the lies, but how could she when she lied to Rhynn and David? She didn't want that part of her life to touch them. She wanted them to remain safe. She caught sight of her reflection in the skycar's window. Her face lined with bitterness, indecision and pain.

Her accusing eyes shot to Cole. "You didn't have to announce it over the intranet. But you could have told _me_! All those years…you were my father – and you _chose_ not to acknowledge me in any way! Can you begin to comprehend how much that hurts?" Her fists clenched and she turned her heard away, unable to look at him for fearing she would end up crying like a little girl. She would _not_ cry.

Propelled forward by her pain, he pulled her into his arms and held her tight until she stopped trying to push him away. He could feel the wet warmth of the tears that coursed down his cheeks, but the ignored them. The job had never been able to rob him of his ability to care or love, as it had done to countless others in his field. "You are right," he said hoarsely. "I should have told you. I was wrong in that and I'll admit it. But I never once stopped showing you how much I cared. I've always held you in my heart Lorianna Valkyrie." He pulled back to cup her face. "Do you know why your mother gave you the name Valkyrie?" He reached up to pull the pendant over his head and placed the emblem in her palm.

She looked down at the beautiful gold pendant. Ancient symbols surrounded a well-detailed valkyrie. "It's stunning."

"It was given to me by my mother, on her death bed. This is the first time I've ever removed it," he admitted with a soft smile.

She looked up startled that he'd taken it off. She was touched by the love in his eyes and the still damp trails on his cheeks. She tried to return it to him, but he pushed it towards her.

He cleared his throat. "I'm giving it to you so that it can guide you as it guided my mother and then me.

She took his hand, placed it on his palm and curled his fingers around it. She could see the pain in his eyes at her refusal to accept something that meant so much to him. "I don't need this to know you love me. I don't need it to love you. I cannot take this because I'd like to believe that it has protected you all these years and I need it to keep protecting you. You're my father and I can't lose you. I need you in my life."

This time when he hugged her, she hugged him back.


	3. Strength of Heart Ch3 - Search of Drell

Strength of Heart

Chapter Three

In Search of Drell

Cole moved into the hotel flat with Lanna. When his daughter teased him about it, he told her, in no uncertain terms, that the flat had two suites and he was most certainly _not_ sharing Lanna's suite. He did not bed his operatives. He did, however, spend as much time with his daughter as he could. So he frequently found himself infringing on Tayln's hospitality, though the drell never complained. And while he did not approve of her relationship with the drell at her tender age, he accepted it to some degree. She was far too much like him - she'd fight him tooth and nail. In the end, he'd lose her. When it came to his daughter, he would choose his battles wisely.

Cole followed her into the suite. He knew she was furious. "You took care of the problem, daughter. The story is gone. You even supplemented a hilarious story about a C-Sec officer chasing an ornery pyjak through the Citadel." He'd barely been able to contain his laughter on that one.

She spun around. "But I don't know how long that story about me has been live! It posted my full name! I didn't realize until someone congratulated me! How could the school post my testing scores without seeking my approval? Do you know the kind of damage this can do? How many people have the name Lorianna Valkyrie? How many people have _your_ eyes?" She raked a hand through her light metallic golden-brown hair. "Tell me, _dad_ …what are the chances Hannah didn't see that story?!" She saw her father's gaze narrow on something behind her.

Hannah rose from the sofa, patted David's hand, and walked into the hall. "Pretty slim, I'd say."

The color drained from her face when she heard the unfamiliar voice. "No…" she mouthed the words, but her voice failed her.

Cole gripped her shoulders, knowing she would bolt. "It's time to stop running from the past. Face it like you do everything else…with your head up and your teeth bared."

No…no…no. She wouldn't let her past ruin her life. She always kept tight rein on her past – it was the only way she could survive it. She used her past; she didn't let it control her. But this…this was more than she wanted to deal with. "She'll want to take me away from everything I love. I won't let her!" she hissed under her breath. "This is my life – I'm not leaving it!"

"That is a conversation you should be having with your mother," Cole stated pointedly.

"Torin," Hannah acknowledged crisply.

"Hannah," he returned tightly. He turned his daughter around but kept his hands on her shoulders.

Hannah's hand rose to her mouth to cover the soft, emotional, cry that slipped from her lips. She looked just like her son. Softer…prettier…but there was no denying they were twins. She could see more of their father in them than she could see herself, but Lorianna had her lips and her small ears, held close to her head. She could see the trepidation in her daughter's eyes but that didn't stop her from running to her and throwing her arms around her. Her daughter's stiff body did not prevent the tears from raining down her cheeks. "I thought you were lost to me forever. My baby girl…found at last." She brushed her tears away and glared up at Torin. "You should have told me she was alive!"

Cole's eyes grew cold. "You never even bothered to tell me I had children! I owe you nothing, Hannah! I loved you then. I left to keep you safe – if I'd have known you were pregnant, I would have returned and married you. But you never said a word. I only found out you were pregnant after you were married and only because I loved you enough to keep up with your life. I had a right to know my children!"

"You gave up that right when you walked out on me!"

"To keep you safe!" he growled.

"From what? All the women I saw on your arm after you left?" she growled, forcing her lips not to sneer.

Cole's cheek ticked. Those women he was seen with were nothing more than press fodder. At least until she married. That had sent him into a downward spiral and for awhile he didn't care who he slept with. "At the time, there was a contract on my life. I had to leave – and those women? They were to ensure no one knew where my heart lay. They were nothing more than a smokescreen to keep you safe."

"Convenient story," Hannah returned coldly. Her narrowed gaze telling him she didn't believe a word coming from his lips.

Elvie pulled away from both of them. "Enough! You are both being childish. I understand you two have issues that need to be settled. You -,"she said as she glared at her father, "should have told her why you left and what you were going to do to keep her safe so that she didn't feel she was being abandoned just so you could live a playboy lifestyle. It would hurt any woman to know that she wasn't enough for the man she loved. The way you left things, there was nothing else for her to think." She turned to her mother. "And you should have let him know you were pregnant. Even if you didn't think he'd come back, he had a right to know he was going to be a father. He had a right to be a part of his children's lives - but you took that away from him out of spite." She squared her shoulders and walked into the family room. She hugged David and Tayln and then turned to face them, knowing they would have followed her. "Sit," she said motioning to the furniture. "If we are going to talk, then let's do this."

She sat down on the far sofa next to her husband. David and Hannah sat down on the sofa across from her and Cole sat down on the middle sofa in between the other two, which faced the large vid-screen on the wall. He leaned against the arm closest to his daughter. Her gaze locked onto her mother. "So you found me. Yes, I'm your daughter and no I did not reach out to you when I found that out just prior to David adopting me. I'm not the little girl you lost or the little girl you always thought I'd be. I had no intention of trying to squeeze my foot into a glass slipper that no longer fit. You went on with your life and so did I. I'm not saying that to be mean, it's just what happened. So what do you expect to happen here today?"

Hannah sat back and crossed her legs. "I expect to get to know my daughter. I expect for you to get to know your brother. You were stolen from me at birth and unlike you; it was a loss I was never able to get over. I loved you from the moment I knew I was pregnant. I loved you even more when you took your first breath. You cannot begin to comprehend a mother's love for her children until you become a mother yourself." Her gaze slid to the drell. "Which, I hope, will still be a few years off." She released a slow breath. "What I would like to have happen is for you join your brother and me on the SSV Einstein so that we can spend some time with you. We have a lot of years to make up for," she pointed out.

Elvie shook her head. "The Einstein is out of the question. I have built a life here. I have friends and family and I have too many projects I'm working on to leave. I know you are family too and I'm not averse to us building a relationship. But this is my home and I will not leave it. Maybe you can arrange to come to the Citadel during shore leave or vacation, but do not ask more than that from me."

Hannah's lips tightened. It felt like she was trying to negotiate visitation rights with a daughter she had every right to parent. "That's not good enough for me. I didn't give you away. I didn't put you up for adoption. You were kidnapped! You are _my_ daughter and belong with me. I will fight the adoption if that is what it takes. I can't lose you again. It nearly destroyed me when you were taken." She felt David's hand squeeze her forearm and saw the slight shake of his head. Whatever was that for? Surely he would not challenge the right for her to see her own daughter now that he knew the circumstances.

Oh, hell no. Tayln's iron grip kept her from jumping up from the sofa. She leaned forward instead. "No. You. Won't. If you hurt David or my sisters in any way…if you turn that adoption over then I guarantee you will lose me...permanently. I will not be torn away from the life I have – the life I chose. You don't know me, so I will forget that you ever said that. But I told you I'm not the little girl you want me to be. I've never been that little girl. I've never been _any_ little girl. I never will be. If you cannot accept me for whom and what I am, then you can at least leave here knowing that I have a good life and I am happy."

She was stunned by her daughter's reaction. Perhaps she hadn't worded what she'd said appropriately enough. "If you had a child with Tayln and that child was taken from you, how do you think you'd feel when you found her again? Would you cling to her and try to keep her safe, whether she wanted it or not, or would you smile and wave as she walked out your door? I wasn't trying to threaten anyone I'm just terrified of losing you again if you leave my sight."

She leaned back into Tayln's side. "I'd do anything to keep her safe. I understand that. That's why dad, Torin, paid for someone to watch over me ever since he found me. But he didn't try to take me from my life." She squeezed her husband's hand. "Look, now that you and Lokirian are in my life, I want you to remain a part of it. But there are only two options. One, we arrange meet ups when we can sync our schedules or two, you fall in love with David and marry him. Problem solved." She grinned. "See how simple it can be?" she teased.

David's body gave a slight jerk and he looked down at his dark hand against Hannah's light skin. He had not realized he was still holding onto her. His hand returned to his own lap. He looked across the coffee table to his daughter. "You are absolutely right. Why didn't I think of that? Have I told you how crazy you are lately, child?"

"Maybe only once today," she said with a wink. "I think it would be a great match. And at least you know she's okay with the military life. She's pretty, she has a son – you know you are sorely short on sons," Elvie pointed out. "She's certainly young enough to give you more children." Her gaze slid to her mother. "And David has a beautiful heart and soul. Any woman would be lucky to call him her own. Think on it…or not," she said with a shrug. She flipped on her OT and commed her friend, ignoring the fact that she'd embarrassed the pair. "Litu, can you please send up my siblings? We're going to have a family night out. Thank you, hon. We've got a lot to talk about later."

Litu grinned at Elvie. "So it would seem. You're brother looks just like you! Speaking of Loki – you might want to keep an eye on him and Rissa. He was a bit shy at first – but you know Rissa…he didn't stand a chance. I think young love is in the air."

"They're not getting married until their thirty!" David and Hannah exclaimed in unison. They glanced quickly at each other and looked away nervously.

Litu laughed hysterically and clutched her pained side. "I'll send them up. Damn, they made all my eyes water."

"Talk to you soon." She flipped off her OT and looked at her mother. "When my brother gets here, you need to take him into my office." She pointed to the first door past the stairs. "Tell him about our father; because that's not a secret I'm willing to keep from him. When you're done we'll all go down to La'Vierre's for dinner."

"Do you have a flat rented?" Tayln asked Hannah.

"Not yet, I'll take care of that after dinner. Finding my daughter was the only thing on my mind when I arrived," she admitted.

Tayln nodded and flipped on his OT. After a few keystrokes he smiled and turned it off. "There is a two bedroom suite in your name down on the twenty-second floor of this hotel. It is yours for the next six weeks. If you end up staying longer, let me know. Just show your identification at the front desk and they will get your biometrics for the door."

Hannah's eyes narrowed on the drell. She knew he had money and she wasn't here to cash in on her daughter's relationship. "You do not need to -"

Tayln held his hand up. "You are family and when family visits they are taken care of. Had we the extra rooms here, I'd have offered them to you."

Rhynn rushed in to hug Cole. "Uncle Tor! If we're having a family night out, you better be there."

Cole grinned and hugged her back. "Wouldn't miss it, Rhynnling."

She turned to Tayln. "We have plenty of room! I've decided I don't need two rooms. I've been thinking about it for awhile now. I can move my art supplies to the bay window and the rest of the room can be my bedroom. We can move Rissa and Lissa to my old bedroom, because it is larger and will give them more room. Loki can use their old room and Hannah can use the last remaining room. It's also probably time to turn the downstairs office into another bedroom. Eventually Rissa and Lissa will want their own rooms and it's not like Elvie uses it anymore, now that she works on Ase with you. The terminals can be moved to the office in your bedroom. It's perfect," she said as she clapped her hands.

Rissa clutched Lissa's hand, excitement gleaming in her eyes. "She's right! That's perfect. The office in that room is large enough to be a separate bedroom!"

"Oh, yes!" Lissa exclaimed, nearly jumping up and down. "I'll take the office – it has a beautiful bay window for me to sit and read. Oh, please say you'll do it!"

Tayln grinned at the pleading looks in their eyes. "If you're sure this is what you want."

"We do!" they all chorused.

"Fine." He looked over at Hannah. "Are you okay with this arrangement? You can still use the other flat-"

She didn't like the idea of him spending money on her and staying here would give her more time with her daughter. "No…if you are willing to have us here, then this arrangement suits us better."

Tayln flipped on his OT and sent down a message with the improvements he required. He also paid a ridiculously high sum to ensure it was done tonight while they were out.

Elvie rose from the sofa and approached her brother. Her heart turned over. She could see herself in him - his short crop of light brown hair that shimmered golden in the artificial light, his green eyes with the odd yellow stars, his narrow, straight nose, the angles of his face. He was a little more muscular than she was, it was apparent he was already working out, but other than that they mirrored each other. She hadn't wanted to meet them and she hadn't expected the feelings she had for her twin. It was as if she'd just found a part of herself that had been missing. She reached up to touch the tear that slid down his cheek. When he did the same to her, she realized she too was crying. She didn't know who hugged who first, but they were holding each other tight, their bodies trembling with emotion.

Hannah looked down at the dark hand that gripped her forearm when she tried to go to her children. When she looked up into David's dark eyes, he shook his head.

"She'll let you know when she's ready," he murmured softly.

Lokirian swallowed the hard lump in his throat. "I was afraid to hope when I saw your name posted in the news. I thought you were dead. I tried not to hope. But then I found the vid-"

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Which vid?" She closed her eyes as heat flamed into her cheeks. "About that…the love potion was only a joke for a reporter that ignored the truth."

Now that was interesting. He'd have to look for that vid. "Love potion?" he asked with a quirk of his brow and wicked grin. "I was referring to a vid about you and Tayln, it talked of your engagement and showed a lot of glimpses of the two of you together. But you can bet I'm going to hunt down the 'love potion' vid," he teased.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She should have kept her mouth shut. When she lifted her gaze she saw the humor dancing in his eyes. "You really don't have to! In fact, you shouldn't – or if you do, promise me you won't use the potion. It was a joke. The potion will cause the drinker to turn orange and have a serious case of the burps. I can't tell you how many people seriously thought it would work." She tried to keep the laugh back, but the memories were too much. "For about a week there were orange belchers everywhere I went."

His laugh was quiet but sincere. "I wish I'd have been there. I wish…" He shook his head. "It doesn't matter, we're together now."

"Yes…we're together now." She pulled back and took both of his hands into hers. "Our mother has something she wants to talk to you about. It's important that you hear her out; because it's something I'm not willing to keep from you, even though I know it will hurt. For that, I am sorry. She'll join you in the office for some privacy." She motioned behind him at the office.

He studied her a moment. He couldn't begin to think of any secret his mom may have had or how his sister had even found out about it. "No hints?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Loki. Just know that there are two sides to every secret. Learn your mother's first."

" _Our_ mother's," he corrected. He looked at his mother when she rose from the sofa and followed her into the office.

Everyone knew what was going on inside that office and the small talk was awkward. After about twenty minutes Cole rose, the door slid open on his arrival. He tried to ignore Hannah quickly wiping at her eyes. He didn't want to be affected by her tears, but some part of him was. He had loved her once and he had hated her for many more years than he loved her, but there was no hate left in him. While he'd been denied his son for thirteen years, having his daughter in his life had eased his hatred. For how could he cling to the hate when Hannah had given him such a remarkable daughter? "May I have a moment with him?"

Hannah's lips tightened but she nodded. She looked at her son, who had refused to forgive her. "I love you, Lokirian," she said softly before she walked out of the office.

Cole pulled out one of the chairs and settled into it. He didn't want to tower over his son. His son's eyes were red rimmed, but his expression was closed. "I can empathize how difficult it was to hear what she told you. This has not been easy on anyone. I have to apologize for my part of what happened between your mother and I. We both thought our actions were well thought out; we failed both you and your sister. I loved your mother. I would have returned had I known she was pregnant, but at least I get some comfort knowing you were raised by a good man. I have no intension of usurping his memory or place in your life, but I would like to be a part of your future."

Lokirian crossed his arms over his chest, his gaze narrowing on eyes that were a mirror of his own. "My sister told me there were two sides to every secret. So tell me yours."

As much as he wanted to tell his son everything, he couldn't. Not yet. Not until he knew if his son could handle the full truth. Cole would have to remain in the closet for now. "I am a rich businessman and as such people often want what I have. After your mother and I were together…after we fell in love, a contract was placed on my life and I had to disappear from hers to keep her safe. I should have explained things better to her, but at the time I didn't know how long it would take to clear up the situation and I would do anything to keep her safe. By the time I got my life straightened out, she was already wed to Wesley. I reached out to her when I found out she was pregnant, but she refused to speak to me. Her husband told me if I ever cared anything for her I'd let her go. So I did as they wanted me to." He raked a hand through his shimmery black hair. "I only found out later she'd thought I dumped her to live a more…casual lifestyle – nothing was farther from the truth. I'd have given up everything to be a husband and a father and she took that from me. Honestly, for awhile, I hated her as much as she hated me…until I found your sister. I just couldn't hate someone that helped me create such beautiful children. I wasn't able to watch you grow up, outside of an occasional picture on the extranet. But I was able to watch her grow up – even if from afar."

The man's story did match his mother's - though, obviously, from a different point of view. But the stories meshed enough for him to see what happened. Adults could be really stupid sometimes. "You said you found Lor – Elvie as a child. Why didn't you raise her? Why didn't you tell us?" He couldn't keep the bitterness out of his words. He could have had his sister so much sooner.

That was a far more delicate matter and hard to explain without telling him the truth. "My daughter didn't live the kind of life you did. She never knew that kind of life. It is not my place to tell you about her life – you will have to ask her. Suffice it to say, she is very much like me. If I'd have forced her away from the life she'd chosen for herself, I'd have lost her. She would have run and I might not have found her again. As to why I didn't say anything – because I knew Hannah would have charged in and she would have been lost again to all of us." He released a ragged breath. "And if I was completely honest, I couldn't lose my daughter - not after I found her. Every time I reached out asking to see you…to get to know you…I was denied. I couldn't lose you both."

He hadn't known that Torin had tried to see him. "So you are telling me this is all my mother's fault."

Cole shook his head. "It was both of our faults. I gave her a reason to hate me, though I hadn't realized it at the time. Because I didn't tell her why I left or what I needed to do to protect her, she thought every woman she saw with me was more than just a cover to draw my enemies away from her. I sought to keep her safe and ended up losing her to someone else. Some lessons are learned the hard way."

"But she kept you from seeing me later…" Loki pushed.

He leaned back in his chair and studied his son. "Yes," he replied carefully. "But I knew why she said no, even if I didn't agree with it. Why would she want someone she hated…someone she deemed a horrible influence, to be a part of her son's life? She did not want to risk that you would become me."

He lowered his hands and gripped the seat's armrests as he leaned towards his father. "Why are you defending her?" he growled. "She had no right to keep the truth from me! It was my choice whether I wanted you in my life – not hers! I loved my father – the man that raised me…but…" He rose from the chair and turned away from his father so he could wipe away the tears before they could be seen.

Cole had to bite back his anger towards Hannah. His son was right; she'd had no right to take the choice away from either of them. He pushed out of the chair, spun his son around and held him close. "I'm not defending her. She should have given us the right to choose. I understood her reactions. I didn't agree with them. We all make mistakes, sometimes horrendous ones. The road to hell can be paved with good intensions. But if we can learn from our mistakes, then we deserve a second chance." He felt his son's arms encircle him and he closed his eyes. He was complete. He had both of his children in his life. Now, he had to ensure they stayed safe. He had to make sure this did not end up another mistake on his part. If anything happened to his children because of who he was…

He looked up into his father's eyes as he pulled back. "I'll give her a second chance…but not yet. She's drilled it into me all my life that actions have consequences. She needs to realize the same applies to her."

Cole chuckled and patted his son on the back. "It would seem there _is_ some of me in you after all."

His head tilted as he studied his father's face. "We look a lot alike."

"We do," he agreed. "I'll hunt down a picture of me as a…young man and send it to you. I think you'll see we look just alike – except your hair is lighter," he said as he ruffled his son's short hair. "Let's join the others. I think we've had enough drama for now."

Hannah pulled out of David's comforting hug when her son and Torin stepped out of the office. She hadn't meant to break down. She knew better than to show weakness, but this was not her ship and the thought of losing her son terrified her. She'd always thought she'd done what was right for her son. She didn't want her son growing up to be like Torin, a heartless playboy that callously broke hearts in his endless pursuit of sex. But, maybe Torin wasn't the man she thought he was. If that was true, then the guilt would be a heavy burden. Her hand reached out for her son, but fell when he turned away from her.

David took her trembling hand into his. He could understand the lengths a parent would go to in order to keep their children safe and his heart went out to her. "It will work out, Hannah. Give him the time he needs to sort through what he's feeling. He loves you, don't lose sight of that," he told her quietly.

She looked up into his warm, dark eyes. "Thank you, David. I'm not sure if I deserve your kind words – not if Torin is not what I thought he was, but I appreciate them."

Tayln glanced down at his OT when it chimed. He rose from the sofa. "Our tables are ready. We should continue to La'Vierre's so that the workers can attend to the rearrangement."

It took a couple of elevator trips for all of them to arrive down at the hotel's restaurant. Three tables had been pulled together to accommodate their party. After they were seated and their drinks arrived, Elvie noticed a lone figure at a table in the corner. "I'll be right back," she told Tayln as she rose from her seat. She skirted a few tables and one hostess primping her hair before she reached the table. "Ari!" she smiled and sat down next to the woman. "I haven't seen you in a few days."

Arianni looked over at her and smiled. "I've been busy looking for another job," she admitted.

The smile slipped from Elvie's face and she settled a hand over her friend's. "What happened?"

She closed her eyes briefly and released a slow, steadying breath. "The same thing that always happens at some point or another. Once they find out who my father is, they find some reason to let me go. I wasn't feeling well, so I took my lunch break a bit early and that's all it took. I was released for taking my break at the wrong time," she replied with a shrug. "I decided to splurge and get drunk in style and what better place than this?"

"I wish you'd told me. I know a few people that won't care who your father is. Give me a quick moment; I have one of those people with me tonight. I'll see if he has any positions available." She squeezed her hand. "I'll be right back." With a grin on her face she hurried back to the table. Oh, this was going to be good. Very good indeed. Or at least it could be.

She took Cole's hand and whisked him onto the dance floor. She saw the warmth in his eyes and felt the heat crawl into her cheeks. "As much as I'm enjoying dancing with my father – beware your feet, I'm not very good."

Cole pulled her closer. "Considering I never thought I'd be able to dance with you, my feet are willing to forgive any trespass. But I suspect you got me alone for another reason entirely."

She pursed her lips at him. "Let me guess, the dancing gave it away?" At his droll look she smiled. "Ok. I need a favor…if possible."

He kissed her forehead. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Do you need someone to disappear?" he asked quietly as he moved them to the beat of the music.

She blinked. What else did she expect from the leader of an assassin's guild? "No. I need a job. Well, I don't need a job but I have a friend that does. She lives under the shadow of her father; even his death did not free her. Eventually, her employer finds out who she is and they fire her. No one deserves to pay for someone else's crimes."

That he had not been expecting. His concern was that the woman was his daughter's friend. If she did not turn out to be a good employee, he did not want that to reflect on their relationship. "In a perfect world, that would be true. What type of work does she do?"

"Secretarial and financing mostly, but she's intelligent and I've no doubt she can handle almost anything thrown at her."

"I see. I want to be able to do this for you, but she is your friend and that concerns me. I do not want this to come between us if something were to happen," he replied cautiously.

"Dad, if you have to let her go because she does something…disagreeable then that will not come between us. If you have sex with her and then fire her over something ridiculous – that would come between us. But," she said before he could say anything, "I also think you'd be perfect for each other."

His brows rose over that intriguing notion. What type of woman did his daughter think would be perfect for him? "Are you trying to set your father up?"

She laughed softly. "I am," she admitted.

"Then tell me, who do you think is perfect for a man like me?" he inquired.

"Her name is Arianni Braton-"

"Braton? As in Willet Braton's daughter?" He closed his eyes. "I don't know if that will work out. Willet was the last contract I took before I retired to a desk. I would feel like I was betraying her if I hired her. I am a man used to lies, but that would not sit well with me."

She could understand his concern, but it simply wasn't like that. "Dad – stop. Trust me when I tell you that Ari has no love for her father. She was glad the day he died. And I've no doubt she'd reward his killer with a kiss…or a hug…or a cake. Maybe all three. Hire her – but let her know your interest in her before you offer her the job. That way it doesn't get awkward after the fact."

He chuckled. "I've not even seen her and you already have me interested in her. Am I to fall madly in love with her and drop down on one knee?" he teased.

Her smile widened. "Of course. Though, you are welcome to have a few dates first if you wish. See how generous I can be?"

"That is such a relief," he said with a shake of his head and a bemused smile, "because I'm sorely lacking a ring. What kind of man proposes without a ring?"He kissed her forehead again. "You are crazy, you know that? Fine…set up a time for us to meet."

-BREAK ONE-

"Everyone keeps telling me that…" she grumbled. She took his hand and pulled him off the dance floor.

He looked at the table as they passed by it. "We're to meet now?" he asked incredulously.

"No time like the present…especially since she hasn't found a job and is talking about drinking herself silly. I'm sure she'll thank us for the missed hangover." She pulled him to a stop in front of her friend's table and grinned when she saw her friend's mouth fall open. "Yes, he's hot," she teased the woman. "Ari Braton, I'd like you to meet one of my fathers, Torin Falkr." She reached out to close her friend's mouth and then looked up and closed her father's. "I knew it." She pushed her father into one of the chairs since he seemed frozen in place. "It is apparent you two have a lot to talk about. When you're done, you are welcome to come over and join the rest of us or you can sneak away for a long night of…"

"Elvie!" he said, shooting his daughter a sharp look.

Her eyes sparkled mischievously. "Of vids! What did you think I was going to say? Hot, passionate sex?" She kept her laugh behind her teeth when they both turned red. She leaned down and whispered in Ari's ear. "This one's a keeper. Not often you find sexy with a compassionate soul. He's a good man, give him a chance." She winked at her and returned to her family's table.

"What was that about?" Tayln asked as she settled next to him.

"A little match making," she told him with a grin. She noticed Hannah's lips tighten, but she was grateful her mother didn't say anything. She doubted Cole and Hannah would ever be friends again, but she did hope for a civil truce.

When their meals arrived she had the hostess take Cole's meal over to the table he now sat at.

Cole looked back at his daughter and grinned at her _thumbs up_ gesture. He returned his attention to the breathtaking woman next to him. "Arianni, would you like to share this meal with me? I ordered more than I should eat."

She ran her finger along the lip of her wineglass and laughed softly. "Most men would seek to get me drunk and you want to make sure that doesn't happen," she teased.

"There are not many men like me," he replied with a self-mocking grin. "But passion is the only thing I want clouding your judgment when I kiss you."

She bit down on her bottom lip when she felt her cheeks warm. "So you really don't care who my father was."

He chuckled. "It's not your father I want to kiss." He pushed his plate so that it sat between them and handed her a fork. When she stuck her tongue out at him, he leaned forward. "Were you teasing me or was that a promise?" he asked softly.

A saucy grin spread over her lips. "You are a wicked one…I like it."

After dinner they shared a fluffy desert. With a full belly she leaned back in her chair and took another sip of wine. "I'll take you up on the job. I need it and I think I'll enjoy working with you. As for us…one of two things needs to happen. If we take things further it will either be a single night - not to be repeated _or_ so long as you are bedding me, there is no one else. I'm not into casual bed-hopping. I find the notion repugnant. Don't misunderstand; I'm not trying to tie you down. If you want to move on, all I ask is that you respect me enough to tell me first." And she could only hope her heart didn't get mired in the tangle she was about to step into. He was desirable, sexy as all hell and he didn't care about her father. She wanted him – but what cost would she pay for that want?

His brow rose, he didn't care that she wanted monogamy. He preferred that as well, if he wasn't trying to get over heartbreak. It was the tying him down that intrigued him. He'd never allowed sexual bondage. It set off too many warning bells. And while she was not referring to bondage, that was where his mind travelled and he found that, coming from her lips, the prospect was far more exciting than daunting. "Your terms are acceptable and …perhaps I _will_ let you tie me down, though silk is preferable to chains," he said in a low, husky murmur as he traced over her fingers with the tip of one of his.

She shivered both from his touch and his obvious twist of her words. "You are wickedly naughty," she told him as she rose and took his hand, "and far too charming for my own good. Before the night is through…I intend to find out if that silver tongue of yours can do more than talk. Come…dance with me."

He bit back a groan when his body responded to her words. He'd thought to seduce her slowly, but she was seducing him. And the heat the simmered in her light brown eyes could not be faked. She wanted him and intended to have him…and he wanted to be had. He escorted her to the dance floor and pulled her up against him. He didn't keep a respectable distance between their bodies, not when she'd already staked her claim. His hand spanned her back and molded her to him as they moved to the soft melody. The gentle glide of her body against his was electrifying. He raised his lips to her ears. "What would you like my silver tongue to do besides talk?" he murmured softly.

He was so naughty. She moved against his arousal, reveling in his gasp of pleasure, in the spirals of heat that went straight to her core. The man was sin and she was eager to become a sinner. "Taste me…" she crooned.

He shuddered. Those words took his mind to so very many places. "Where?" he asked as he flicked his tongue along the shell of her ear. "Here?" Her whispered 'yes', emboldened him. He lifted her hand and flicked his tongue against the center of her palm. "Here?" Another soft 'yes'. He released her hand and kissed the side of her neck, his tongue trailing along the pulse point. "Here?" Her soft moan brought his attention to her lips. "Here?" he murmured as his tongue traced her lower lip before slipping between them to tease her tongue into a response. But she met him with equal abandon and his world tilted as raw hunger consumed him. "Where else," he rasped against her lips.

Now. She wanted him NOW. "Lower…so much lower… _now_ …"

Yes. Now. Nothing else mattered but _now_. He drew her arm through his and hurried her towards the restaurant's exit and the lift up to his suite.

Elvie watched the pair hurry away and grinned. She shot a sidelong glance at David and Hannah. They were talking softly to Rhynn and Annalissa. It would appear it would be a bit harder to open their eyes than it was to open the eyes of Cole and Arianni. When Rhynn caught her eyes, she sent a slight nod in David and Hannah's direction. She caught the hint of Rhynn's nod.

"Elvie! You have to sing. This music is boring…I want to hear something beautiful! Tell me you'll sing for us!" Rhynn wheedled without shame.

Hannah's brows rose in surprise. "You can sing?" She looked at David in shock. His nod sent her gaze back to her daughter. "Will you sing for me – for us?" she asked cautiously. She knew she had a ways to go to work things out with her children and she wasn't sure if her daughter would be willing to do anything she asked yet.

Elvie's lips tightened. That was not what she'd intended. She just thought Rhynn would help her get them to see what was right in front of their stubborn faces. She understood they were both rather conservative adults, but time was not something they had on their sides. But perhaps Rhynn was right. If they could get Hannah into David's arms maybe that would help break at least some of the ice. "I'll make you a deal. I'll throw myself in the spot light so long as every one of you is out on the dance floor. Do we have a deal?"

Rhynn laughed and grabbed Annalissa's hand and headed towards the dance floor. Loki flushed but held his hand out to Lorissa. She rose and took Tayln's hand and then looked at her parents. "Well? We are waiting on you."

Hannah knew exactly what her daughter was doing and she wasn't sure she appreciated it. She hardly needed help finding love. A soft breath slipped from her lips. Maybe she did need a push. There hadn't been anyone in her life since her husband died. She hadn't wanted to bring anyone into her son's life unless she knew he would stick around. That led to her choosing not to take any chances. But it was only one dance…to hear her daughter sing, it would be worth it. She rose and nodded to David, who took her arm.

She nodded to her parents and took the stairs up onto the stage. She spoke a moment to the band, letting them know what she wanted and then sent them the music they would need to play the melody. She chose a hand-held mic to give her more control and then looked up at her husband. He dropped a kiss to her lips, earning some applause. And while she knew he was surprised when she drew him up to the front with her, he took it all in stride. "This is an oldie about being there for someone you care about." She leaned back against her husband, whose arms came around her, and swayed as the melody thrummed through her.

 _Life may not always go your way  
And every once in awhile you might have a bad day  
But I promise you now you won't ever be lonely  
The sky turns dark and everything goes wrong  
Run to me and I'll leave the light on  
And I promise you now you won't ever be lonely_

Her parents were dancing, as she had wanted, but it was more than obvious that they were being very proper about it. So, she poured more emotion into the song.

 _For as long as I live  
There will always be a place you belong  
Here beside me  
Heart and soul baby - you only  
And I promise you now you won't ever be lonely_

She looked out towards the dance floor again to find that David had pulled her close and her mother's head was resting against his chest. That was at least better. She highly doubted they'd be the type to pull a Cole and Ari and make a mad dash for the bedroom. Still, it was moving in the right direction.

 _It's still gonna snow and it's still gonna rain  
The wind's gonna blow on a cold winter day  
And I promise you now you won't ever be lonely_

 _You're safe from the world wrapped in my arms  
And I'll never let go  
Baby, here's where it starts  
And I promise you now you won't ever be lonely_

 _Here's a shoulder you can cry on  
And a love you can rely on  
For as long as I live  
There will always be a place you belong  
Here beside me  
Heart and soul baby - you only  
And I promise you now you won't ever be lonely  
No, no, you won't ever be lonely…_

She took a quick bow, eager to get out of the spotlight. As soon as she set the mic down Tayln pulled her into his arms for a heart melting kiss. Whistles peppered another round of applause and she hurried down the stairs. She could feel the weight of eyes on her but she refused to give into the need to hide. She knew life with a man like Tayln meant she would always be in the public eye and she was doing her best to cope with that. His arm came around her and he led her onto the dance floor.

"You were amazing, baby! I couldn't be more proud of you!" Hanna beamed.

She looked over at her mother, who was still in David's arms. There was a flush to the older woman's cheeks. She forced a smile, wishing those words meant more to her than they did. It wasn't that she disliked her mother, that wasn't it at all. But her mother wanted some kind of instant connection and that was something she just didn't feel. It was far easier for her to warm up to children or equals, not someone that wanted to parent her. She didn't need parental guidance; she'd been on her own for too long. She knew how to take care of herself and how to get things done. Cole had been with her for years, he'd always been a father figure. David had approached her as a friend and they had that warmth to build on, even so it had taken awhile for her to accept him in a more parental role. Although, he attempted to guide her with love, he tolerated her need to control her own life. He nurtured her; he didn't try to take that away from her. But she never had that with Hannah. It was simply going to take longer for her and her mother to figure out where and how they fit into each other's lives. "Thank you. I rarely get up on stage, I prefer to sing when I'm working or flying. I'm sure you'll hear a lot more of it at home."

She laid her head against her husband's chest to ward off more talking. She pulled down on his neck as she rose onto her toes to reach the soft folds of his neck. Her tongue located a marking gland and she drew it into the heat of her mouth to drain the few precious drops. Through trial and error she'd learned every venom gland and every marking gland hidden beneath his soft skin. He groaned and captured her lips. He'd never denied her touch, no matter where they were or what they were doing, even if it brought his body into a desperate state of need. She moaned at the feel of his arousal thickening against her belly. And then grumbled when the slow song melded into the tempo of something far too fast to dance sensually to. With dinner over, they retired to the penthouse.

Tayln received a brief comm message from Cole letting him know the hotel was going to refund him for the six week rental for the flat on the twenty-second floor. He had taken over the rental and had Lanna move in. He sent his confirmation to the front desk and grinned. Cole obviously didn't want Arianni to even begin to think anything was going on between him and Lanna. And the man could hardly explain her presence without also explaining about his alter ego. There had to be a good deal of trust between them before Torin would open up to her about Cole – if he ever did. He hoped his new father would in time, because secrets destroy.

Elvie joined her brother in the room he was using, they settled on the sofa to talk about their childhoods. She explained about the people she thought were her parents, what her life with them was like, the invasion and how she stowed away on the salarian ship and met Tayln. She explained how she survived on the Citadel, about finding Rhynn, finding their father – or rather how he found her through a mutual friend. She had no right telling him about Cole. It was not her secret to tell. She talked about meeting David, finding Tayln again and testing out of academia. He, in turn, told her about what it was like to grow up in the military, moving from ship to ship or base to ship. He spoke of the fear he faced each time his mother went out on a mission and his worry that he would not see her again. He described some of the planets he'd been allowed to visit and some of the trouble he'd gotten into with the other children aboard the ships…including when he and Brent were going to play a joke on the lieutenant that was in charge of the shuttle bay only to find him in a compromising position with a woman. They had been so intrigued that they couldn't move away. The woman had smiled when she saw them watching and spread her legs further so they could better see how the LT was kissing her.

He knew his cheeks were burning, but he finished his story. He wasn't sure why he told her the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to him, but he suspected it was because he felt a bond with her, far closer than anything he'd ever felt before. And he knew, if they'd grown up together, she'd have been down there with him, seeing what he saw. He wanted her to know all of him, as if they had grown up and experienced things together. "After the LT was finished and called away she had motioned them to join her. She said she was more than willing to teach us what to do. I – I couldn't. But Brent…he wanted to know everything. And there I stood, rooted to the spot, listening to what she had to say…and watching everything she told Brent to do with her. After he…uh…did what she wanted, she let him have sex with her. She told me that when I was ready, she would teach me all that I needed to know. I felt like such a baby for turning her down. But I was – was I wrong?"

She took her brother's hand and squeezed it. "No, honey. You did the right thing. What Brent did was…sad. Living in the underbelly, I got to see a lot of…women plying their trade. Though I never saw a man's head between a woman's legs – It was always the woman on her knees. But I always felt so dirty if I caught sight of it. There was no emotion, no caring. It meant nothing and that made it sad…even disgusting. She drew her fingers through his short, metallic, light golden-brown hair. "When you love someone it can be a natural extension of that love and that gives it meaning – that makes it a memory worth holding onto." She booped his nose. "Just make sure you get a birth control implant first and save the babies until after marriage. I'm too young to be an aunt just yet and I think your – our mother would have a fit at being a grandmother when she's probably still considering having kids herself," she teased.

He raised his brows. "Do you think she and David…"

She grinned and nodded. "I do…once they can both get that conservative stick out of their asses. Rhynn and I are working on it. It was Rhynn's idea for me to sing and I think it worked beautifully. At least it got them into each other's arms. I don't expect them to get married in the next six weeks, but I do think that's enough time for them to know they want to keep seeing each other, even if it has to be long distance for awhile. Maybe the time apart will make them realize they want to be together."

"But how do you know things will work out between them? Just because we want to be together, it doesn't mean they want to," he pointed out.

She laughed softly. "I saw the little looks they were sending each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. I also saw what happens when their eyes meet. I saw how she gravitates towards him when she needs the comfort he naturally tries to give her. They need each other; it might just take them some time to figure that out. No matter how strong a woman she is, she is willing to lean on him and that says a lot. Women still need to work harder than men for respect, so few are able to show a softer side. If she's leaning on David, that means he's already gotten under her skin and her heart knows it even if she does not."

That was very insightful of her. "Does that mean you are okay with her and David getting married some day? I can feel the tension between you two. I have accepted Torin far easier than you are accepting Hannah."

She blew out a soft breath. "Hannah wants to charge in and be a mother as if she'd always been my mother. In her eyes, I suppose that's true. But I was never a child. Not really. I outgrew needing parental guidance years ago. I learned how to survive and take care of myself. Take care of Rhynn. I passed my academia, I've been working for years and I'm married - I simply don't want or need the mother-smother. I need acceptance for whom and what I am. I'm okay with suggestive guidance, sometimes new eyes can see something another way, but I'm not okay with anyone trying to take away the control I have over my life. Once Hannah and I can figure out how to fit comfortably into each other's lives, we'll be fine."

He swallowed hard. "Wait – you're married?" He blushed when his voice cracked over the last word. "How? When? I thought you two were just betrothed."

A soft smile tilted on her lips. "I fell in love with Tayln when I was a little girl. When we met aboard the salarian ship. By the time we reached the Citadel, I'd given him my heart. Literally. I made him a heart and he has worn it around his neck ever since. We were drawn to each other right away when we met again on the Citadel, but neither one of us realized who we were. But I found out who he was when I was first came to this suite. On the mantle above the fireplace in the living room he displayed every trinket I ever made for him aboard the salarian ship. Not long after that, we made our vows according to custom on Rakhana. We'll marry again once we are of legal age. And yes, as you will soon discover, we share a bedroom."

He raked a hand through his short crop of hair. "So you – so you….you and he…." he couldn't bring himself to complete the sentence.

"We do," she said quietly. "I've always loved him and I know he will always love me. We are more than just married. I'm his mate. Drell can have one without the other. But a mate is binding. He described it as a type of imprinting. When a drell meets their mate, there is a physiological change in their bodies, which means they mate for life. There will never be anyone for him but me and I wouldn't have it any other way."

He knew next to nothing about drell. But he could understand how freeing it would be to know that the person you loved would never tire of you or walk away. "Is this _imprinting_ why you smell like him?"

"No," she said with another laugh, "…well – it's part of it. Drell have marking glands. The secretions from those glands are used to mark their mates. It is permanent. When they find their mate the glands begin producing the serum and once their mate goes into heat the glands swell as they produce more serum. By the time she's receptive the glands leak and they instinctually mark their mate with the secretions. Were I drell, I'd have marked him with my scent too. I actually wish I was drell," she admitted. "I could mark him as mine, I would be able to give him the security of a mate bond and I could grow old with him." She wiped a tear from her cheek. "Drell only live around 85 years…" she cleared her throat. "I don't want to think about that – it's too painful. But there is something else I want to tell you because I don't want secrets between us. David, Torin, Tayln and Rhynn know, but Rissa and Lissa do not know…and I don't want mom to know. She would try to stop me and I wouldn't tolerate that." She explained to him about her years as Valkyrie and her work with C-Sec and the CIA. She told him how she was training her Guardians to take over when she had to leave the Citadel, because too many people relied on her to keep crime in the underbelly under control.

His head dropped into his hands and he rubbed his face. She's been risking her life every night for years. He could have lost her before he ever found her. "They let you go out there by yourself?" he asked in a tight voice that cracked.

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "Tayln goes out with me. He is known as Tyr. We're a team now. He knows I can't give Valkyrie up. I need her as much as the people do. Through her I vent my anger and pain in a positive way."

"A positive way…," he said slowly, still trying to get past the shock of it. "You realize most people just talk to a professional. And most people don't see vigilantes in a positive light."

She took his hand between hers. "I'm not that kind of vigilante. As a vigilante, I don't kill; I truss them up like turkeys, and leave a list of their crimes and then send a message to either C-Sec or the CIA, depending on who had jurisdiction. I have a close friend in the CIA, so I enjoy working with him when I can. The CIA unofficially backs me and C-Sec leaves me be so long as I don't cross the line."

Why did her words leave him unsettled? "As a vigilante you don't kill. Why did you phrase is that way as if there were a hidden 'but'?" he asked cautiously.

She closed her eyes briefly. She wasn't even sure she should tell him anymore. She wasn't sure how much more he could handle hearing. "Ask yourself this, Loki. Do you really want to know everything? If you learned something about me you objected to – would that ruin what we have? I've never felt anything like what I feel between us. Maybe it's because we shared a womb, but I don't want to lose that."

So there was more. No matter, he would hear it. He _needed_ to hear it. "What we have is relatively rare among twins. We are not fraternal twins, though that is how everyone would see us. We are actually identical twins. The doctor suspected the initial zygote had XXY chromosomes and when we divided, we ended up XX and XY, two normal twins. We were monitored closely throughout the pregnancy and the doctors talked about possible gene therapy…but it was never needed. We were healthy, growing twins with no abnormalities. One thing the close monitoring discovered was that we never once let go of each other while we were developing. Our mother needed a cesarean section to deliver us, because we would not let go even to be born and she told me we never cried after our birth until the medics forced us to separate. I was, apparently, inconsolable after you were stolen. And only now do I feel whole again." He wiped the tears from his eyes, but he felt no shame in it. "There is nothing you could tell me that would change how I feel about you, because we have been and always will be a part of each other."

Now she understood why her twin had the same power of tears over her that her husband did. They were bound deeply. "Thank you…I have a better understanding of us now." She kissed his wet cheeks, allowed him to wipe hers and cleared her throat. "As a vigilante I do not kill. But I have killed. When I was little, not too long after I arrived on the Citadel, I was captured by Dagger's men. They hurt me because I would not become one of their runners. One of the men, Han, he tried to help me – tried to save me, but we were caught again. I thought he was killed. I managed to break free and killed everyone left in the building with my biotics. I eventually joined the Draker Guild. I aided one of his agents and he took me under his wing, mentored me. The Draker Guild is not what you'd expect for an Assassin's Guild. They don't kill just anyone. They kill only the predators or the people that slip through the cracks of justice. A lot of my contacts are live capture. Draker's a good man, Loki. And I would defend him with my dying breath, just as I know he'd defend me. He was the closest thing I had to a father figure after my - the people I thought were my parents were killed in the batarian raid. At least until I met Torin and David. But Draker will always be a father to me." All she could do was hold her breath and wait for his reaction.

He could not even begin to comprehend the life she'd lived. It had been nothing but hardship and survival. And instead of becoming a bitter part of the problem, she chose to fight so that others' lives would be safer than her own had been. All of that and she was still just a child. No…unlike him, he doubted she'd ever had the luxury of being a child. "What you told me changes nothing. You're my sister, you are a part of me and I love you. I can't bear the thought of you being hurt – of losing you, but you are like some kind of larger than life superhero guardian that keeps people safe from monsters." He could feel his cheeks grow warm.

Her brow furrowed over his excitement. "That's not exactly how I see myself. I do what I have to, that is all. Please don't romanticize it." The look in his eyes did not bode well. She knew – she just knew that he was going to ask to be a part of it all. "I'm not taking you into the underbelly with me. Don't even ask. But I am willing to train you in self-defense and help you hone your biotics over the next six weeks." She saw his smile slip but he nodded. Even if he tried to follow her out one night, she knew her husband would have scanned him in as a minor. He wasn't going anywhere.

"I can accept that…for now. But just so you know – I do know how to shoot. I'm damned good with a pistol and automatic rifle. And I'm getting pretty good with a sniper and I don't think anyone can miss with a shotgun. Mom's been training me since I was ten on how to clean and fire a gun."

She smiled at the proud lift of his head. "I'm adept with a pistol and sniper, but I don't use them. I use my biotics and my…toys."

"Toys?" he asked curiously.

"Toys…are what I call my creations. I have webdisks that entrap the perp and I have sleep darts, both of which are housed in my OT. Then I have my bow. I only use it mainly for contracts or if I have no other choice. I prefer it to a gun. I retract the arrow and nothing is left behind. Of course, I medigel the perp after I feed him a sleep dart," she added.

"What are you going to do once you leave the Citadel? There won't be anyone to hunt aboard a ship…and you said you needed her to vent your pain. What will happen if you don't Hulk out?" That thought worried him. Soldiers were required to go through standard psych analysis if they went through a traumatic ordeal and were not allowed back on active duty until they'd worked out their demons with a specialist. She didn't have that to fall back on.

Her lips tightened but then a smile tugged at them. "Hulk out. It seems we share a love for ancient earth vids. And to tell you the truth, I don't honestly know. But it's not exactly like that. I'm not a ticking bomb. While I do use her to vent, my anger and pain fuels me, it doesn't consume me or even drive me. It's there when I need it, but nothing more. Granted, I'll have to find something to keep me busy, but unlike Rhynn, I don't paint or draw or have a hobby like that. I won't be going to school – I'd really have nothing to do all day unless they allowed me to work in engineering. I can't just sit around doing nothing. And there would be no place for me to tinker aboard a ship." She released a harsh breath. "Damn it. So much has happened; I never had time to give it serious thought. I not sure I'll go with father David when he returns to active duty. I don't want to leave my husband, but here in Council Space we are only betrothed and my age proclaims me a child. I might have to consider staying with father Torin, that way I have the ridiculous _adult_ supervision everyone will think I need. Selfishly, I'd rather go with Tayln to Sur'Kesh; I could tinker at his Tower. At least I wouldn't be considered a child on Sur'Kesh - but I don't like him exposed to all that humidity. I have a lot of thinking to do, don't I?" she grumped.

He rubbed the back of his neck and dropped his hand into his lap. "And to think the most I have to worry about is getting to class on time." He settled his hand over hers. "I'm going to tell you what I'd like to see happen. I'd like for our parents to marry and all of us be transferred to one ship. I'd like for you to show, whomever you need to show, just what you are capable of doing so that you could have a job you enjoy aboard the ship. I'd like us to spend some honest time together as a family. Maybe the brass will allow Tayln onboard if they work out sort of upgrades to the ship with him." He shrugged. "I don't know – it's just what I want to happen. Or – or maybe you can divide your time, spend six months on the ship with us and six months with – with our father and Tayln. And between the two of us, maybe we can talk mom into letting me spend a couple of months a year with our father."

She couldn't resist the sparkle in his eyes. His suggestion was the best and worst of both worlds. She wanted all of her family together, but that simple wasn't going to happen. To have one she would lose the other. "Ok," she said quietly. She didn't like the idea of being away from Tayln for half a year, but she knew that once the Alliance considered her an adult, she would no longer be welcome aboard the ship and if she joined the military she'd be assigned to a different ship. This was the only time she had to spend time with her family. "If our parents get married, I will work it out so that I can pull a six month rotation. If they don't…I will try to work out a four month rotation so I can spend time with each family and my husband."

-BREAK TWO-

Tayln had been immediately onboard with her future plans. He thought he'd only be able to see her briefly over the next five years. David was not so pleased, he didn't like only being able to see her four months of every year, but he understood her need to see her other family members. She didn't bring up the fact that if he and Hannah got together they would have more time with her. She wanted them to come up with that on their own. Cole was also onboard with the plan, because he didn't think he'd be able to see her very often and he was determined to become more a part of his children's lives. Hannah hadn't been very pleased either. She'd just found her daughter and she needed more time with her, but four months out of the year was better than occasional shore leave, her daughter had already turned down joining her on the Einstein. The girls were not pleased, but they were accepting.

A week later, Thomas, David's older brother, and his wife, Cora, arrived to spend a few weeks getting to know their new nieces. David's sister Susan and her husband Trey Kosta couldn't come because she was due to deliver in a couple of weeks. Thomas and Cora were given the room that used to be the office.

Six days after Thomas and Cora arrived; Susan called to let them know she had a baby boy named Wyatt Charles Kosta. The baby was a week early and a Leap Year baby at that. David grinned, he had two nephews now. His sister's older step-son, Liam Michael, was six and it had been three years since he'd last seen him. His sister and Trey moved back and forth between London and the Citadel. Between that and his career, getting together tended to be difficult. He'd have to set aside time for comm calls now that little Liam was getting older. After Saren's betrayal, losing the chance to be a Spectre and his ex getting remarried, he had been at the lowest point in his life. One little girl changed everything with a little dolphin she'd snuck into his pocket. Now he had almost everything a man could want and his family was growing larger.

The flat was brimming, reminding Tayln of his youth, when he was surrounded by his clan. The weekends were usually more boisterous because Jared and Mirium DuPont, along with Suvi, Litu, Rafe, Laura, Reed, Torin, Ari and Lanna would come over for much of the day.

For a girl who once craved solitude, she now lived the life she used to watch others live from a distance. The talking…the laughing…the caring…the love – it was loud, it was crowded and it was cherished. And sweet hell, it would be missed.

As promised, every day she spent time with Rissa, Lissa, Loki and Tayln, training them in the use of their biotics. As suspected, her brother had a decent draw on his biotics, despite not having a lot of opportunities to work with them. She was, however, curious why he didn't have the strength of draw that she had. Tayln had been training with her since she moved into their flat. He was determined to be able to both keep up with her and protect her. Her sisters were very basic in what they could do. She didn't know how to increase their draw, but she continued to help them hone what they did have. She, Tayln and Rhynn were also teaching the other kids, to include Suvi, self-defense that was based on a mixture of martial arts forms that used the attacker's weight and movements against them to take them down hard for the purpose of escape.

Every couple of days she had an afternoon out with her girl friends and she invited Cora and her mother to join them. The older women seemed to enjoy the outings. Every Friday they had a couple's night out and left her sisters and brother home with CC and CJ. This was a large group, because it consisted of friends and family. It usually consisted of dinner and a casino or dinner and a theatre. One of these outings was Elvie's first experience with watching actors on stage. She honestly couldn't tell when mistakes were made, because the actors rolled with it as if it were part of the production. Overall, she was quite impressed. Even the breaks between Acts were convenient, allowing a trip to the facilities, getting something to drink or just discussing the Act that just finished. On one particular evening they went to the wrong theatre and unanimously got up and left a few minutes in when the actors started singing at the top of their lungs. Opera – she absolutely hated opera. Never again. Jared and Miri seemed to like it, but they willingly left with the rest of the group.

Right before Thomas and Cora left, they told David that Cora discovered she was pregnant just before they left America to come to the Citadel. Another little niece or nephew on the way.

Elvie wasn't happy when she found out she'd missed Lanna's birthday, on Feb. 16th, so she set up an appointment with Rafe and then whirled her away to get small, matching tattoos on the back of their necks below the hairline. It was the Draker Guild symbol of a winged woman holding a sword tipped spear in front of her – the valkyrie on Col's pendant. She set up another, longer appointment with him in three days and then whisked Lanna off to lunch and then lingerie shopping, because ever since she discovered that Tayln liked seeing her in lingerie she made it a point to buy it regularly.

Three days later she spent most of the day at Raphael's to get the two tattoos – or _masterpieces_ , as Rafe called them – the phoenix, similar to Reed's, at the base of her back and the matching artwork that Talyn had of a golden chain wrapping their two hearts together above her pubic line. On a whim, she had Rafe give her a belly ring and chose a ring that had a sapphire heart and a diamond heart suspended next to each other on golden chains. The sapphire sat just a bit higher than the diamond, just as it did in the artwork, and she loved it. Their birthstones nestled together above the symbol of their time together in that salarian ship.

"You are magnificent," Rafe praised as he raised his fingers to his lips in a kissing gesture as he looked at her admiring his work in the large mirror. While, at the moment, he was a happily _taken_ man, he was not a dead man. All women were beautiful and Elvie exceptionally so. "Medigel should repair the damage in a day or two, but let me know, enchanting Elvie, if you have any signs of swelling or irritation. I would not be averse to whisking your pants off again," he purred with a waggle of his brows and a pop of a dimple.

"And you are still a charming rascal," she replied with a wink as she pulled on her pants. He walked her to the front. "I'll see you soon, Rafe." She kissed his cheek and waved goodbye to Douglas and Jethro. That night her husband showed her just how much he did, in fact, love the copy of his artwork and their birthstones hanging sensually from her navel. He said nothing about the phoenix; she knew he didn't like it or the fact that it represented her past – but her past made her who she was, it was a part of her and it fueled her when needed. He did like the small valkyrie and so did father Torin. Torin had been so impressed that he'd scanned a picture of it and added to his databanks. Although, they didn't know it yet, but the idea of the tattoo rippled through the operatives and before long each of them had the same representation emblazoned on them in one location or another. None were the equal of Rafe's, but it built a stronger cohesion between the operatives, showing their pride in being a part of the Draker family.

She started preparing for their eventual departure to Kahje. She left the hotel accommodations to her husband, because she simply didn't care where they slept. She focused, instead, on hospital statistics. She would need volunteers in the four different stages of Kepral's. One name nearly struck her numb. Daton Teiner – stage four. It hadn't even occurred to her that her husband would have surviving family on Kahje. It was likely at least one of his ancestors had been chosen to join the exodus. She then researched the Teiner name to discover a few still lived on Kahje. They were 300 years diverged from her husband's family, fifteen generations diverged. Likely, they had little left in common genetically except for a name, but still…it was a connection. One of the drell she researched was blue. She was quite a bit darker than her husband, but blue was still a rare color. She was eventually able to track down where the drell worked, once she sliced into the company's databanks she was able to come up with her birthday, address, frequency wave, and email. Since she was unable to reach her through her frequency, she contacted her through vid-message to her email.

 _Irikah,_

 _I am reaching out to you because my husband and I will be coming to Kahje soon. My husband is from Rakhana, but you share common ancestors. His name is Tayln Teiner. He likely has no family left on Rakhana, his clan was destroyed by a warring clan. I am hoping you would be interested in getting to know us. I am coming to find that family is far more precious than I ever knew and I hope you feel similarly. As you can see, I'm human; I hope that is not a deterrent. Though I am human, I am also his mate. I am attaching a frequency amp for you to download to your OT and my frequency. It should allow us to talk via OT, if you wish it._

 _Waiting to hear from you,_

 _Elvie_

She sent another message to the hospitals she located on Kahje, explaining to them that she was funding research in creating a cure or vaccine for Kepral's. She gave them the lead scientist's name that would be working on the project and was seeking their assistance in working with Dr. Mordin Solus in supplying any information they were willing to disclose as well as blood and tissue samples from clean drell and drell in every stage of the disease. She also told them that they would be leaving for Kahje in the next few weeks to seek volunteers for the research. It had been difficult to word the message in typical hanar formality and she hoped she did so sufficiently well as to not offend the reader.

A few hours later she was surprised when her comm displayed Irikah's name. She smiled as she flipped on her holo-screen. "Hi, Irikah! I'm glad you decided to comm me." As in the company picture she'd seen, Irikah was a darker shade of blue with an intricate webbing of dark blue, nearly black markings along the edge of her cheek fringe. She was definitely more feminine in appearance than her husband, with shorter side-crests on the sides of her head and spines along the top. "I was hoping to speak with you."

Irikah grinned at the pretty human. She couldn't help it; her enthusiasm and smile were infectious. "I am pleased you thought to reach out to me. Anything Tayln does is big new to those of us on Kahje. To see one of ours reach so high as to touch the stars…it gives us hope that we will become more than we are. We are so very proud of everything he's accomplished."

That didn't sound like what her husband had told her. "I thought Kahje drell believed it a great honor to serve the hanar? Please don't take that wrong. I'm only basing that on what I've heard."

Irikah rubbed her forehead. Too some that was still all too true. "Some believe that, but many others stay and serve simply because either they know no other life or have no way of seeking a new one. They are complacent, not happy. But there are others that believe we've more than paid our debt to our rescuers and do not wish to be beholden anymore. But the truth is that we have no place else to go, not as a people."

He husband would need to hear this. "Then you have given me something to research. And your words will bring comfort to my husband." Her fingers ran over her holo-keys. "I'm sending you a pic of me and Tayln and one of just him." She also captured an image of Irikah and sent it to her husband, who had not returned yet from checking on their hotel renovations. He didn't want her to see the hotel again until it was completed. She was very much okay with that, the Love Shack made her skin crawl.

Irikah smiled down at the pictures she'd been sent. It was apparent the couple was very much in love. "Thank you for the pictures. You were right…family, regardless if blood is shared or not, is precious. I am looking forward to your arrival. I hope you will consider staying with me. I have a second bedroom and I would love to get to know you both better."

"Honestly?" Elvie said with chuckle. "That suits me far better than whatever fancy hotel Tayln will find. It seems like I spent most of my life living in the ducts beneath the underbelly of the Citadel." She quickly explained how she'd been stolen as a newborn, hidden away and trained by her kidnappers, the attack and her escape on the salarian vessel where she met Tayln, gave him her heart and then slipped away when they docked at the Citadel out of fear of being thrown into Child Protective Services. "When I left, I didn't know I'd imprinted on him, but I left my heart behind with him. After several years he returned to the Citadel a few months back and we found each other again. In the underground duct I'd made my home we spoke vows and married in Rakhana tradition. Of course, I have to wait until I'm eighteen to legally wed him in Council Space. Now, I've got family coming out my ears and the duct rat has moved out of the shadows and into the spot light. I suppose it's a rags to riches fairytale," she said with a self-mocking laugh.

Irikah wiped her eyes. Her story was heartbreaking and heartwarming at the same time. "It was meant to be that you found your way back to each other. If you imprinted on him then his fate was sealed. It was you or no one. He would not have stopped looking for you. Perhaps someday I will learn the rest of that tale."

"I'm sure you will, Irikah. Now tell me your story. What has your life been like?" she asked curiously.

Her cheekfolds grew warm. "I'm almost embarrassed to say after hearing your story. It's remarkably uneventful and boring. I have never lived anywhere but here. My father crossed the sea about three years ago due to Kepral's, my mother followed him a couple of years back. She couldn't let her mate go. She just faded away until she joined him. I was an only child, but I do have an uncle and a few cousins. I work at a desk all day and then I come home, eat and go to bed. I spend time at my uncle's pub on the weekends and a couple of times a year we have a family day. And that, Elvie, is what my life is."

She shook her head. That was not a bad life, to some it would be a slice of heaven. "It sounds like a perfectly normal, comfortable life. Do you have someone special in your life?"

"Nothing like that," she responded with a shake of her head. "I enjoy male companionship from time to time, so long as I'm not in heat, but nothing special or even noteworthy. Though I'd never tell them that," she snickered. "I've contemplated getting married so I can start my own family, but the romantic in me wants to wait until I've found a mate. With time being a consideration, most of us just opt to get married." She shrugged. "But Kahje, even with its dome cities, is not kind. Sometimes, it's hard not to feel the weight of the dome. To many of us it can feel like a prison at times. So we go out into the fresh air, feel the sand, the rock, smell the moist scent of vegetation, feel the spray of the ocean on our skin. It is a moment of freedom, but the cost paid can be high."

While she was talking to Irikah, she located the bank that mortgaged her house and paid it off. She had no doubt Tayln would have done it if he were here. "Would you leave Kahje if you could?"

Irikah blinked slowly. "I'm not talking to you for a handout."

"I never thought you were," she assured her. My husband is surrounded by my family. He loves them and wants them here, but I'd like to have his family with us too. I know it would mean so much to him. The Primacy is too…isolationist to allow him to set up a Tower there, so the only other option to spend time with you is bring you to us. Right now, it would allow you to see the Citadel, Ilium and Sur'Kesh. He's building a Tower and renovating a hotel here on the Citadel, so that he can have three bases of operation. He takes precautions with his health -he builds his own de-humidifiers, and even his skycars have them. And if you wish to work, there are a plethora of jobs to choose from. You don't have to answer now – I wouldn't even want you to. Just think it over. That's all I ask."

She was being handed a dream on a silver platter, what was there to think about? She would miss her family, true…but it's not like she couldn't spend part of her time here. The other concern was feeling like she was taking advantage of them and that did not sit well with her. "I'll think about it. Will you te-ll me why you are coming to Kahje?"

"I almost hate to say anything - because I don't want to raise false hope," she confessed. "But I found a scientist that is willing to take on the challenge of finding a cure or vaccine for Kepral's. My husband is finalizing the purchase of a lab on Ilium for him. Once it is set up we will need volunteers to submit blood and tissue samples. The samples need to include both clear drell and those in every stage of the disease. And if the hanar are willing to release details on their failed attempts, it would be helpful so he does not repeat what has already failed. We need to coordinate space and time at the hospital as well as find as many volunteers as we can."

The breath whooshed from her lungs. Of all the reasons she thought she'd hear _that_ had not been one of them. "That is quite an undertaking. Once the word gets out, the hospitals will be overrun with volunteers. It doesn't matter if they don't think anything will come of it, but they will do it because they've nothing to lose and if your scientist is successful then they will have a chance at a normal life." Irikah's hand covered her mouth when she yawned.

Elvie laughed. "Either I'm incredibly boring or I've kept you up past your bedtime."

"It's late here, but it's been worth it. Comm me when you know when you will be leaving," Irikah told her.

"I'll comm you more often than that, if it's okay with you."

She nodded. "It is…I'd welcome it."

"Then I will talk to you soon, Irikah. Good night." She flipped off her OT and smiled. Since it was night on Kahje, she knew it would be awhile before she heard back from the hospitals. But since she and Tayln were funding the sample procedures, she didn't think any of the hospitals would refuse. Though, they may not be willing to discuss their failed attempts. If that was the case, then so be it. That hadn't been one of Mordin's requirements.

She took the stairs down to the living room with a smile still plastered on her face. She saw David and Hannah talking on the sofa and no sign of the kids, which meant they were likely gallivanting around the Presidium. "You know it would be nice to walk in on you two kissing once in awhile," she teased.

"And we'd like to see you doing it a bit less," David shot right back at her.

She laughed. "Not likely. Have you even kissed?" She could tell by the looks on their faces that they had not. "It's been four and a half weeks."

"It's…complicated," Hannah told her.

"No it's not, not unless you make it so. Neither one of you is a superior officer to the other. It is more than obvious you are attracted to each other. I've known that from day one. You have everything to gain and nothing to lose. Now, kiss the girl or I will stand here until you do," she warned.

Hannah could feel the heat sting her cheeks as she looked up at David. "Will she do that?" she asked quietly.

"She will," he confirmed. He leaned down slowly to see if Hannah would back away. She didn't. He brushed his lips against hers and pulled back to look at her. His gaze lowered to her slightly parted lips.

"Dad…grow a pair."

David grinned. But up until now he'd respected Hannah too much to push her, but maybe she needed a push…or maybe she was afraid to push him. Before he could talk himself out of it he pulled her into his arms and claimed her lips like he'd wanted to for some time. Her lips parted beneath his and when his tongue slipped between them, hers met him with equal hunger. He groaned and pulled her onto his lap to mold her body to his.

Elvie nodded with a smile on her face and turned towards the kitchen to get some juice. By the time she returned they were nowhere to be found. She laughed softly. "About damned time. Show her she'll never get enough of you, dad." Hell, she wished Tayln was here.

She sighed, downed the juice, hurried back up the stairs and pulled her clothing off on the way to her bed. She slid onto the soft comforter and settled on her back. Her core clenched and ached with need. She flipped on her OT and commed her husband. "I wanted to see you and hear your voice…" she told him the moment she saw his face.

He grinned and turned his back to his contractors. "I shouldn't be much longer. I'll be coming home soon."

"I'll be coming much sooner…" she crooned as she pulled back her arm so that he could see her cup her breast.

A ragged breath slipped from his lips and he licked his lips when her nipple tightened. "You don't play fair."

"And it gets more unfair…" She pulled her arm out further so he could see her hand trail down her belly to stroke herself. "I want to feel you against me, I want to feel your tongue caress me…I want you to fill me with your seed."

Talyn didn't say a word to his men as he darted down the stairs and out the door of the hotel. "Stop what you're doing… _I_ want to make you come."

She moved her hand and balled it into a fist as she rubbed her thighs together to try to lessen the ache. "Tayln…" she moaned in little more than a breath. "I ache…"

He wanted to growl at the lift for taking so long to reach the penthouse. When he saw her hand reaching between her legs again he swallowed hard. "Mine," he growled. Her hand stilled and balled into a fist. When the door to his flat opened he hit the hall at a run and took the stairs three at a time. He was already removing his shirt as his bedroom door slid open. It hit the floor. He stepped out of his shoes as he hurried down the three steps. He stopped only long enough to let his pants slide down his legs.

He could see her body trembling as he approached the bed. Her pheromones bathed him and his body shuddered. She was in a high state of arousal. She was in hunger and it called to him. Notes of desire slipped from his throat as his hands slid up her legs to part her thighs. She was wet, she was swollen and she was his. He lowered his head and slipped his tongue into her heat to catch the nectar hidden within, while his thumb softly stroked her. When her hips rocked against him, he pushed the soft skin back to reveal the swollen nub as slid his tongue up and drew it into the heat of his mouth. Her body stiffened almost immediately. The moment she shattered he rose to his knees and her legs wrapped around him as he drove into her still pulsing heat. Blood thickened his veined ribbing and his cries of pleasure mingled with hers. His grip on her hips tightened and he thrust into her in a frenzy that bordered aggression. The intensity similar to what he'd experienced when she was in heat. Normally, her pheromones gradually altered as her need grew and his body was able to adjust, but going from nothing to ripe arousal slammed his body into overdrive. When she clamped down around him he exploded with a shout, bathing her womb, emptying himself inside her.

He lowered himself, drew the tight peak of her breast into his mouth and then captured her lips as he rolled them onto their sides, drawing her thigh up to rest on his hip so he could remain buried inside of her. He stroked her back while her body continued to send pleasure rippling through him with each contraction around the sensitive veins that ribbed his arousal.

She caressed the textured skin of his chest. "I'm sorry I interrupted your work, but I'm glad you were so close by. Pleasuring myself would have left me needing so much more. Only you can ease my ache."

"I'm not sorry in the slightest," he responded as he thrust back into her. "It made me miss your heats."

-BREAK THREE-

Hannah's body was trembling as she pressed her palms against the wall and looked down at into David's eyes as he pleasured her….again. He'd already worshiped every inch of her body. His talented tongue drove her over the edge and then he'd made love to her until she shattered again and now he was bringing her to a second orgasm in a row. Something no one had ever done before. She was mesmerized by the promise in his eyes and couldn't leave the heat of his dark stare. Her lips parted. "I'm coming…" she whispered on a breath as her body tightened. A harsh cry slipped from her lips when the pleasure of her release washed over her. His grip on her hips tightened as he picked her up and slid her back down his body. His arousal bumped her swollen nub and then slid down the slick furrow to sink into her body.

His dark hands were everywhere, touch, teasing, caressing. When one large finger slipped just inside her ass she stiffened.

"Not going any deeper…just here," he assured her in a deep, guttural voice. His fingertip slid out to caress the puckering skin and then sank back in up to the first knuckle. He groaned when her muscles gripped him deep inside again. "Ride me, little one. As hard or as gentle as you like." And she was little to him. He was 6'2" and she was only 5'4". He loved the contrast of their skin and the feel of muscle with just the right amount of softness over it. He groaned when she placed her hands and his belly for leverage as she rode him hard and deep. He continued to tease her opening as his other hand skimmed up her body to palm her breast. He flicked, rolled and pulled her nipple and then his fingers skimmed back down her body to where they were joined to massage the swollen bud. She was making his toes curl with pleasure and he wasn't sure if he could keep up the pace that was quickly taking him to a point of no return. He thrust his fingertip into her in time with his thrusts into her body. When she stiffened, his hips took over driving into her to keep her going. His fingers kept working her opening and her bud until she cried out his name and rode him mercilessly. He erupted with a growl and gripped her hips to drive into her until he was spent.

She fell boneless down on top of him, her head resting over his slamming heart. He filled her deep inside and she wasn't in a hurry to lose that feeling. His large hands skimmed up and down her back and she was pleased he seemed in no hurry to pull out of her, which meant he didn't have any regrets. She flicked his small, dark nipple with her tongue and then settled her head back against his chest. "Mind if I stay like this for awhile?" she murmured.

He chuckled. "The rest of the night…the rest of the week…the rest of…" He bit back 'your life' and cleared his throat. "It's all good in my books."

She folded her arms across his chest and rested her chin on it so she could look at him. "The children…"

"The children are old enough to understand and unless you've been completely oblivious, they want us to be together," he pointed out.

She felt a tendril of fear. The last time she thought she had the perfect man for her he left her. She didn't want to go through that again. "Together?" she asked tightly. "Are we together or was this just sex?"

He cupped her face. "Despite finding more pleasure in your arms than I've ever found in another, this wasn't just sex to me, Hannah. Our daughter knew it; I know it and I think if you're honest with yourself, you know it too." His thumb caressed her cheek. "We have the chance of something great here and I want to take that risk with you. I want us to be together. I want the chance to love you," he admitted. "What do you want?" he asked quietly.

She looked down at his mouth that had given her jaw dropping pleasure several times and then lifted her gaze back to his. "I want a man that can accept me when I'm soft and vulnerable as well as when I'm hard and stern. I want a man who will stand by me, no matter what happens, rather than walk away. I want a man will love my children as he does his own. I want a man that wants a big family and is not afraid to be Mr. Mom if the need arises. I want a man that never puts his career ahead of his family. Priorities can make or break a family. I want a man who will love me unconditionally." Her mouth lifted into a grin. "I want a man who can set my body on fire. I want a man who will pleasure me until I scream. I want a man who will make love to me until I'm too exhausted to move. Find me that man and I will vow to spend the rest of my life with him." There. She'd all but told him she wanted him.

He'd learned about priorities with his first wife. He would not make that mistake again. What she wanted – he could give her. "I know the perfect man for you…"

What was wrong with her to hide behind words? She'd always laid it on the line and now she was acting like coward. She'd been acting like a virginal coward ever since she first laid eyes on him. She'd only looked at one other man and knew that she'd wanted him. And she had let the fear of another Torin rule her. But David wasn't Torin. David had a calm, dependable strength that Torin never showed her. She was no coward. "I want _you_ , David Edward Anderson."

His heart flipped over and he sucked in a breath. "Good," he said with a grin. "He was the man I was going to tell you about." His shaft softened and slipped from her, so he rolled them onto their sides and pulled her up to pillow her head on his arm. "So…I have your vow? You'll marry me?"

She knew marrying him would be the death of her chosen career. "I'll marry you. I figure at the least we should have a six month engagement."

He blinked. "Hannah, we are assigned to different ships – we'll never see each other," he pointed out.

Her lips tightened. "That is true, but six weeks is a little rushed – there would be talk."

"Do you have doubts?" he asked quietly. Worried maybe she wasn't ready, despite what she'd said.

"No," she admitted. "I've lived with you for the last five weeks; we've spent nearly every moment together. You've been there for me like no one else ever has…and I've wanted you from the moment I first saw you…of course, that was a vid a few years back – but I've been keeping my eye on you ever since."

His mouth fell open in surprise. "You should have commed me! I could have…" He blinked as realization set in. "No…it was good that you didn't. If you'd have commed me I never would have been here - I never would have met Elvie. Meeting her has given me all that I have. And now I have you. The worst fall of my life has raised me higher than any man has a right to be." He groaned. "As much as I want to stay right here in bed with you, we don't have much time." He looked into her bewitching hazel eyes. "Do you want a big wedding? We need to decide what we are going to do, because we have a week to do it."

She reached up to stroke his cheek. "I don't need a big wedding. I'm an only child and my parents have both passed away and I honestly haven't made any close friends aboard the Einstein. After we're married, I'll put in for a transfer to the Hastings. After my obligatory time is up I'll probably resign my commission. We both know that it's unlikely I'll ever reach Captain if I don't take my own command."

He knew she was a LT Commander and had just made XO of the Einstein. He didn't want her to throw her career away. "That's not necessarily true, Hannah."

Her lips tightened. If she wasn't XO on a ship then her boots would be hitting the ground. "Then tell me, David… as XO - or even when you take your own command, that you will willingly send me out on assignments even if they are dangerous? Promise me you will and I won't worry."

Ice settled like a brick in his belly. Could he send her out into danger while he stayed safe aboard the ship? His heart raged against the thought. But if he didn't, he'd be denying her what she would have had without him. She would give up everything for him. Could he do any less? "I'm willing to be the one to retire so you can stay on active duty."

She stared at him in shock before a harsh breath escaped her. "No, David. I didn't join because it was a lifelong dream. But once I joined it became a sense of pride and accomplishment – I enjoyed my career, but I joined because Torin walked out of my life. And you didn't answer my question."

David closed his eyes. "I can't blindly promise you something like that, Hannah. But I can tell you I will do what I can to ensure your career doesn't stall, because I don't want you to sacrifice something you enjoy for me."

She gave a slight nod of her head. "It may be moot, it is all too possible that they will not transfer me and I will have to wait to resign my commission for another two years. If that is what happens, we can try to get leave together…" her voice trailed off. She did not want her family separated for the next two years.

He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Hannah. We'll work it out…whatever it takes."

Her heart fluttered. She knew she made the right choice. He was perfect for her. "Lips, soldier! Now!" she ordered. She grinned over his chuckle and kissed him. "I love you too, David."

"Let's get dressed and see if Tayln's back. He's got a long reach and a team of hotshot lawyers. The kid can pull miracles out of his ass." David told her as he rolled out of bed.

"It's still hard to believe he's a child," Hannah said with a shake of her head as she pulled on her clothing.

"Drell mature faster…and die sooner. He's fourteen, but he'll be lucky to reach eighty-five. I don't envy the pain our daughter will go through, but I respect the hell out of him. He's a damned good man." David buckled his belt and slipped his shoes on and then held his arm out to her when she was ready to lead her down the stairs.

The low voices came to a sudden halt and every one of their children turned to watch them descend the stairs. She kept her shoulders back and her head held high. This was no walk of shame. She felt David's hand settle over the top of hers that was resting on his arm. His warm touch was reassuring and comforting. She appreciated the gesture, but she didn't need that right now. Whatever happened, this decision was right for her and her family.

Rhynn looked at Hannah, an engaging smile blossoming on her lips. "We were just trying to decide what to do this evening. What would you and dad like to do?"

Hannah came to a stop in front of the coffee table and looked the children sprawled out on the three sofas. Five children…though one was essentially a son-in-law…or would soon be. "I hope to do a couple of things tonight. The second being I want us all to go to Apollo's. I intend to order the largest burger they have."

Rissa giggled at the thought of tiny Hannah trying to fit a large burger into her mouth. "I think you skipped the first?"

Lissa ribbed her sister with an elbow. "Hush, Riss…maybe it's a secret!" she whispered louder than she'd intended.

Hannah laughed softly. David had amazing daughters and she couldn't wait to be a part of their lives. He'd told her what had happened to them and their poor mother, how Lorianna and Tayln had arrived in time to save the girls from being raped by a madman. He'd also told her how Tayln had put himself between the madman and his daughter, taking the Uno hit meant for her. That, more than anything, ensured the drell a place in her heart. She knew there were things David wasn't telling her, things that weighed heavy on him, but that could wait. "It's not a secret – not when I want to share it with all of you. I chose to save the best for last." Keeping a hold of David's hand she dropped down to one knee and looked up at him. "David Edward Anderson, will you agree to be my husband and put up with me for the rest of our lives?"

David's mouth fell open in shock…but his wasn't the only one. Gasps and giggles filled the living room. "I will," he told her with certainty and then lowered himself to one knee next to her. "And will you, Hannah Elizabeth Shepard, be my wife and fill my heart with your love for the rest of our lives?"

She could feel the hot pressure behind her eyes, but she was determined not to cry – it would simply not do to have puffy, red eyes before going out to celebrate their engagement over a large burger. She flung her arms around his neck. "Damn straight I do, soldier. But there's no shore leave for this tour of duty – it's for life."

David grinned and rose until her feet dangled off the ground. He brushed his lips over hers. "Wouldn't want it any other way." As soon as he lowered her feet to the floor they were surrounded in congratulations and hugs.

Elvie saw the somber look in her brother's gaze as it met with Rissa's and she threw an arm over his shoulder to bring her lips to his ear. "As least she's not _really_ your sister. If you keep that in sight…nothing has to change." She kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair before he could stop her. She knew he didn't like his hair ruffled, but she did it anyway. With a wicked grin, she darted to her husband's side. His arm came around her without thought and she snuggled into him.

When David looked at him, Tayln knew what his _father_ was going to ask. "Would you like me to see to the license or do you need to seek military approval first?"

David shook his head slowly. "No, son. We carry the same rank and do not share the same chain of command since we serve in two different fleets. We would appreciate anything you can do to speed the process along. We do not have much time."

Tayln nodded and flipped on his OT. "Hannah, if you could send me your information, I will forward the details to my team." His OT chimed a moment later. "Packet received. He forwarded the couples details to his team of lawyers along with instructions. "Now…I believe the new bride wanted burgers?" He chuckled when the kids were at the lift before he'd even managed to finish his sentence. "Well then…walk it is."

On the way to Apollo's, David stopped in at Jared's Jewlers. It didn't take the couple any time at all to purchase wedding bands. David was surprised to discover his name was in their system for a discount. Jared had never told him he'd done that. He owed his old friend one for that.

During the meal, Tayln's OT chimed. He pulled the datapad out of an interior pocket of his jacket and sent the contract to the datapad for the couple to sign and have their iris' scanned. Once done he sent it back to his team to get it officiated and recorded. His OT chimed a moment later, but with other awaited news.

Elvie could see the gleam in her husband's eyes. "What happened?"

He leaned in to give her a brief kiss. "The lab is ready. You can contact Dr. Solus tomorrow."

She had to stop herself from clapping like a giddy child in a candy shop. "I have some news of my own too. Remember when I told you about your distant cousin on Kahje?" Of course he did. "She's been busy spreading the news – she even managed to have it leaked to a reporter and volunteers have flooding through the hospitals. Those – er…inundated hospitals have agreed to collect the samples we need. I'm still going to try to sweet-talk them into allowing Mordin access to their data after we arrive – and I think we'll have a pretty good chance. There are a lot of drell that are…pushing and the hospitals aren't going to want bad press. Not over this."

"Arrive?" Hannah inquired with concern. "Are you going somewhere?"

She gave her mother what she thought was a reassuring smile. "We are working on trying to discover a cure or vaccine for Kepral's Syndrome so that drell can live full lives. We've found a scientist who is up for the challenge…and now we have a lab and volunteers. We are going to Kahje to show our support and encourage the hospitals to work with us.

Hannah pushed her plate towards the middle of the table and took David's hand. "You two are going alone…that far away?"

Of course she'd worry. "Tayln's highly protective of me…he's not going to let anything happen to me. I couldn't be safer." Her eyes darted to her father when he started choking and then grinned when Hannah smacked his back hard a few times. David knew she was Valkyrie and knew well that she could protect herself – but she also knew that he knew she wasn't infallible. Something she'd learned the hard way. In her defense, she'd not had her toys with her when she was ambushed by Dagger's men again not too long ago. "Besides, we are not going alone. Some of our friends are going, one of which is with the authorities and the other a body guard. The Oasis is also a state of the art ship, bristling with defenses. We'll be fine."

"You should be taking us," Rhynn told her with a frown.

"I will – I promise you that. But right now you have school," she pointed out.

Rhynn rolled her eyes. "Which we can just as easily keep up with virtually. It's not required that our butts warm seats only that we keep up our grades. Look…this is the last chance we'll have in who knows how long. Unlike the rest of you, I've never been off the Citadel and being on the Hastings will not be the same as being on another planet."

"Especially, a planet with lots of yummy drell," Rissa added with a nod of her head.

Lissa grinned at her sister. "I wonder if they are all as beautiful as Tayln?"

Rissa elbowed her sister. "Of course they are…you've seen Rallo," she pointed out.

"Girls!" David held up a hand to stop their chatter. "If you want me to consider this, you need to stop talking," he warned.

Lokirian shot Rissa a hard look. "Thank you, David." He was only slightly mollified when Rissa's cheeks turned pink. He certainly did not appreciate her talking about other guys like that.

"You're getting me in trouble!" Rissa hissed at Lissa.

Lissa glared at her sister. "You did not just say that! You started it!"

"Girls!" This time his warning shut them right up. "Rhynn is right. I've got less than three months of leave left and I think a short family vacation before we leave for the Hastings would do us all some good. When did you plan on leaving?"

She looked at her husband. At his nod her gaze shifted to her sisters, who looked like they were coiled to spring at any time and then to her parents. "We were going to leave after mom and Loki returned to the Einstein. If they can extend their leave, then we can all go."

-BREAK FOUR-

As it turned out, the Captain of the Einstein was unwilling to release his XO and her mother would have to fulfill her commission for another two years. David was supportive and took it in stride. They all knew that had been a possibility. If they were not willing to promote her and transfer her to whichever ship her husband was at the end of her two years then she would resign her commission.

They celebrated Rissa's and Lissa's birthdays two days before Hannah and Loki were scheduled to leave. It had been a last moment of happy before the inevitable plunge. It was hard for anyone to smile on the last day before departure. Outside of comms and possibly aligning shore leave, they would be seeing little of each other over the next two years.

Seeing her mother and Loki off at the docks was harder than Elvie had anticipated. She knew leaving her brother would be hard, but she had not realized she'd come to care so much for her mother. She promised them she would start the four month rotation as soon as David's leave was over. She knew that wasn't exactly fair to her mother and Loki, but she had things she had to wrap up before she could leave. When she returned from Kahje, she still had to complete Mikel and Jorgus' training, ensure Rhynn was set up for her…information gathering and she had to ensure Shepherd's Reach would be able to continue to help those in the underbelly without her there.

There were only four cabins aboard the Oasis. Reed and Laura were staying in the XO cabin and Lanna and David took the two other cabins. The girls elected to stay in the crew quarters. They had their choice of slide out cubicles, which they all agreed would be a grand adventure to them.

During the flight Tayln taught her how to fly the Oasis and even programmed mock simulation emergencies to teach her how best to respond to each crisis that popped up, to include firing on hostile targets. Of course, it was all simulation so she didn't actually fire the cannons, but the simulations were exact as was the haptic feedback. She'd only destroyed the Oasis twice – that wasn't too bad, was it?

CJ had stayed behind at the flat. Since they were actively living there, he was protecting the flat while they were away, but CC had joined them aboard the Oasis. She and Rhynn shared cooking duty – neither one considered it a _duty_. To them it was enjoyment. Elvie doubted she would ever understand that kind of feeling towards something she saw as little more than a form of torture – and her belly had eaten enough of her own cooking to know that for fact. When she and Tayln weren't with the rest of the family they were in his lab – or _their_ lab. It was still hard to see everything as theirs. At least it was for her…he had no problem with it. Perhaps her hang-up was that their marriage wasn't legally official. Legally, his things were not her things… and five years felt like an eternity to wait. Then again, maybe it was because she hadn't _earned_ what he was giving her. Up until she'd found Tayln again and David, she'd had to earn everything she and Rhynn had. Earning was a sense of pride and accomplishment. You didn't get that from gifts. No matter…Teiner Tech was already starting to mass produce some of her designs and they were starting to earn a tidy profit.

Cole and Ari chose to follow the Oasis aboard the Asgard. Their ships hooked up a couple of times during their journey so that they could spend time with the rest of the family. Elvie immensely enjoyed the nights they hooked up. Father Torin and her friend Ari had a glow about them she'd not seen before. And it warmed her heart knowing that she'd been the one to bring the two together. She had no doubt that the pair would marry before long. Even so, she would never be able to see Ari as a mother – but she couldn't ask for a better friend or a better wife for her father. She couldn't help but wonder what her father would do about Cole. Would he tell Ari about his alter ego or would he kill Cole off? She hoped he didn't do that. The galaxy needed the Draker Guild. It needed Cole's brand of justice and she didn't want to see that light fade. At some point, she would have to tell her father that.

The rolling lights of the holo-drone broke her out of her musings. Tayln had released Savvy on the ship and within a day she'd been following the girls around as if she were the newest member of the pack. Savvy, like her, never had a chance to be young and the drone was fascinated by their youthful enthusiasm. She laughed softly when Savvy giggled and darted into the Crew Quarters after the girls. The Crew Quarters had an entertainment area where the girls like to play vid-games and…well, whatever else girls liked to do. She really didn't know. She grinned at Laura who was seated next to her. "So you've finally gotten Reed into bed," she teased. She'd noticed this morning the two were positively glowing – not to mention Laura was walking funny. And the blush that just lit up her friend's cheeks was adorable.

She pushed her pale honey hair behind her ear. "There was a bit of miscommunication. I thought he needed to wait because he wasn't sure I was _the one_ and he thought I needed to wait because of…what happened. Last night…" she looked up towards where her cabin would be on the deck above and smiled softly. "Last night - well…you know I had a bit more to drink than usual…"

Elvie shot a glance at Lanna and burst out laughing. "You had _two_ glasses of honeymead!"

Laura could feel the heat in her cheeks and cleared her throat. "Yes…well, I don't usually drink at all," she pointed out.

"What happened last night?" Lanna asked her directly, sensing a good story.

"I broke down like a fool and started crying," she admitted in a strained voice. "He pulled me into his arms and tried to sooth me. He's good at that…but this time it didn't work. I – er….told him I was stupidly, desperately in love with him and I wanted to make love to him until we were too old and wrinkled to move. I then told him something to the effect of 'marry me or lose me forever', because I hurt too much and that I needed to feel him inside me or I would die…and then I started blubbering like a fool again because I knew I'd made a mess of things. I mean, it's only been three and a half months…not years… so I tried to beg him to forgive me, but before I could say anything he was kissing me breathless, telling me he loved me and there was never a _maybe_ in his heart. He'd always known I was his woman. He just wanted to make sure I was ready to be his woman. I punched his chest and yelled at the top of my lungs that I was ready to be his woman the first night I met him – that's why I couldn't keep my hands off of him and why the hell did he keep me waiting so long!" She rubbed her stinging cheeks. "It was worth the wait. And we…uh…made up for lost time."

She hugged her friend. "About damned time," Elvie said as she settled back against her own seat. "I'm envious that you two can marry in a year in a half, but I'm so damned happy for you both!"

Laura bit her lip and gave her friend an apologetic smile. "We're not waiting for me to turn eighteen. After we return from this trip we'll be going to Ilium to get married."

Elvie nodded her understanding; despite her family not wanting her to go to Ilium, she didn't want to wait until she was eighteen either. "I've no doubt Tayln and I will be doing the same thing as soon as we can. If dad has enough time left on his leave, maybe we can stop there on the way back. I'd like to be there when you two get married. I love you both too much to miss it."

-BREAK FOUR-

Elvie sent a quick message to Irikah to let her know when they were arriving and when she could expect a visit. An hour later she and Tayln went to the bridge. He preferred to manually berth his ship even though Ase was more than capable. Since this was her first space flight, other than as a newborn or hiding in the bowels of a salarian vessel, she was eager not to miss anything. From the virtual windows on the bridge she could see the vast expanse of water on the planet below. Several of the larger islands below had large domes covering much of the land, but there were many smaller islands where lush vegetation could be seen even from their height.

They were quickly approaching what appeared to be the largest of the dome cities. She heard her husband put in for landing clearance and they were soon given dock and berth numbers. Their ship slid through a shimmery field. Once he pulled in far enough she heard distant clanks as large magnets latched onto the hull and a hum as the docking arm stretched out to seal around the airlock. Now that they were here her mind went to everything they had to do – here, on Ilium, back home. "I'm going to spend my first four months with you after dad and my sisters leave. We've never really had any alone time. So…wherever you want to go…whatever you need to do…I'm all yours."

Her words seemed to come out of the blue and they were certainly not what he expected to hear docking on Kahje. But they were very welcome words. He rose from his chair and pulled her up and into his arms. "Thank you…" he murmured and captured her lips. His life wouldn't be the same once she left and the thought her somewhere out there without him was more than he could bear.

They returned to their cabin to gather the bags they'd packed. Irikah was waiting for them outside of the docking bay. Elvie rushed over to give her a hug and then drew her over to introduce her to the rest of her family. She grinned when Cole and Ari caught up with them and introduced them as well. She couldn't help but wonder if Kahje ever has such a large group of humans arrive at one time.

Irikah smiled, albeit shyly, at all the new faces. "I've never seen so many humans! It is most unfortunate your mother and brother could not join you here," she said as she took Elvie's hand and squeezed it. "But I'm glad the rest of you could come!" She glanced down at the mag belts with all sorts of unidentifiable contraptions on the waists of Elvie and Tayln then shrugged. "I'm afraid we will be walking. Few skycars or shuttles are allowed within the domed cities unless tolls are paid, though there are landing pads just outside the domes so that they can be used between the islands. I will show you where…" she turned when she heard footsteps approaching.

When the delegation reached the group they came to a stop. Morsn stepped forward, his gaze moving between Tayln and Elvie. He kept his expression closed despite being in awe of Tayln and what the pair sought to accomplish for his people. "I am Morsn. On behalf of the Primacy we welcome you to Kahje." He ignored the three young girls that were giggling and poking each other. "We will escort you to your hotel to ensure everything meets your expectations. If you need anything during your stay with us, you may comm the front desk and ask for me. I am your liaison during your stay on Kahje."

Irikah blinked as she looked over the delegation until her gaze settled on the turquoise colored drell speaking. Morsn was the primacy leader's attendant. She'd never had call to meet him before and was surprised Arechion would have sent someone to greet the humans. It was highly irregular as far as she knew, even more so since it was the leader's own attendant. Were they here to ensure the arrivals knew they were being watched or were they here as a sign of respect for the cure they sought to find? It was hard to know.

Elvie supposed the drell delegation was a way of letting them know they would be watched carefully, but she chose to pretend that she was unaware of the implication. She inclined her head to the lead drell and smiled warmly. "Then we thank the Primacy for their thoughtful welcome."

Morsn's lips twitched into a small smile before he could correct it. It was obvious by the look in the larger drell's eyes and the knowing grin on his human mate's face that they knew exactly why the delegation had met them. This assignment may just prove interesting. "Please, follow me."

The other drell dispersed and they followed Morsn to the hotel they'd made reservations at. "If there is anything you require let me know. I will not be…far away."

"No doubt," Tayln grumbled.

Morsn inclined his head with another small grin and exited the hotel. This was a once in a life-time chance to leave Kahje. He was more than tired pretending that serving and protecting Arechion was the highest of honors. There was a life waiting for him somewhere out there and he wanted that life. Perhaps Tayln Teiner or his mate would be willing to show him another way to live…far from Kahje.

Elvie watched the drell leave and bit her lip. She suspected they would be hearing back from Morsn, even if they did not reach out to him. There had been something briefly in his eyes…as if there were more he wanted to say, but his lips remained sealed.

Tayln glanced from David to Cole, both of which understood precisely what the delegation meant. They were under surveillance. No matter. They weren't here to cause trouble - unless curing drell was considered trouble. "Assume the rooms are bugged," he said quietly. "Torin, Reed – do you both have dampeners?" At their nods, he inclined his head.

Elvie slipped her arm through her husband's. "We'll meet up for dinner at Teiner's every night. Irikah has helped me plan a couple of outings so we can play tourist, but that's a few days away. Enjoy sightseeing while we visit the hospitals for the next two days. Then we will spend a couple of days playing tourist before we leave."

"But there are no beautiful drell on Ilium," Lissa pointed out, her lower lip puffed out in a pout.

When David cleared his throat Cole held up a hand. "I'll tell you what. When Tayln, Elvie, Lanna, Reed and Laura leave for Ilium, you girls and your father can stay on a few days and leave with us." While he wanted to spend more time with his daughter, he did not think Ilium was the right atmosphere for children.

David smiled. "That is a good idea, Torin. It will give us more time to enjoy Kahje." Even though he knew they were being watched, he also knew this planet was far safer than Ilium. Ilium might where a pretty coat of paint and manners, but it was little better than Omega.

"Yes!" The girls nearly shouted as they high-fived each other.

After a round of hugs, Tayln and Elvie left with Irikah. "I hope you choose to join us when we leave Kahje, Irikah. Now that my sisters are going with father Torin, we'll have plenty of room," Elvie told her.

Irikah shot her a sidelong glance. "It would appear my mortgage was mysteriously paid off, so I have little need of denying myself a vacation just to get over-time pay." She frowned and came to a stop, eyeing both of them. "I should be very displeased with you both for paying off my mortgage." Her lips thinned for a moment and then she let out a wavering breath. "But I cannot allow pride to take away the freedom you have given me. Nor do I have the words to thank you or any way to pay you back."

Tayln didn't want her to feel indebted to him. "You don't have to-"

Irikah waved her hand and continued walking. "I've already quit my job. I can work for my uncle when I need spending money. So, yes… I would like to go with you when you leave.

Elvie fought to keep the grin off her face. "I thought it would take a bit more…"

"Manipulation?" Irikah asked with a quirk of a brow ridge.

"No! I mean, I wasn't trying to manipulate you. I only wanted to help make it easier for you to do something you've always wanted to do. There was never any intention of manipulation. All I did was give you freedom from a mortgage. What you do with that freedom is your choice alone," she assured the drell.

Irikah laughed softly. "I meant no offence. Manipulation is not wicked, it is only as wicked as the one wielding it." She led them through a community square surrounded by restaurants and into the housing tract to the right.

The houses did not differ that much from each other so Elvie had to use landmarks to tell Irikah's house from the others. Inside was where her individuality showed, from the paintings on the walls to the nick-nacks on the shelves. The layout was surprisingly much like any home. The front door was actually on the side and it opened up to the dining room. French doors on the right, behind the table, led to the backyard. Further past the dining table was the kitchen. To the left was the living room. A bathroom between two bedrooms lay at the back of the house. The rooms were the soft color of sand, the curtains a gentle sea-blue. It was a cozy, calming, comfortable home. "You have a lovely home, Irikah. I've never had the chance to live anyplace like this."

"Thank you," Irikah replied. "And it feels even better to know it's paid off. You can put your bags in the bedroom on the right." She motioned towards the room that would be theirs while they were here and went into the kitchen to grab three drinks. She set their drinks on coasters on the table in front of the sofa and settled onto the smaller loveseat.

After dropping their bags off Talyn lowered himself to the sofa, pleased when his wife settled against his side and took a sip of the blue drink in front of him. His brow ridges rose in surprise. "This is far better than I expected. I thought it was gorbol berry juice," he admitted.

Irikah wrinkled her nose. "I have to be in the mood for the juice. It's a bit sweet for me. This is gorbol tea.

They spent the next couple of hours finding out about more about each other until Elvie drooped heavily against Tayln. He smiled down at his sleeping wife and pulled her onto his lap. "If you will excuse us, we'll take a nap before dinner. It would appear my wife and I are both suffering from time-lag. We will see you soon, cousin." He settled his wife against him and rose to carry her into the guestroom. He laid her down gently on the bed, settled in next to her and pulled her against him. He hoped the others napped as well or they may not be awake for dinner.

Irikah stood up when the couple returned. While they'd been sleeping she'd spent her time on the extranet learning more about the places her cousin had built his Towers. "We need to hurry if we are to make it to Teiner's on time. Dinner's on the house and you are not allowed to argue," she said firmly as she pushed them gently out the door.

Once inside the pub Irikah introduced them to the locals and her uncle, who was a jovial man with the largest belly she'd ever seen on a drell.

When they were seated at a table, drinks came immediately. It was the specialty of the house. And damn if it wasn't good. Her family arrived in one big fell swoop and she waved them over to the tables that had been pushed together.

It didn't take long before Rhynn slipped away only to return with a colorful drell child who joined her at the end of the table with the other children. She introduced Feron to her brother and sisters. "He's only six years old, can you believe that?"

Rissa looked at Lissa and just blinked before a wicked grin spread over her lips. "Don't be kissing on any drell without seeing their ID first. You wouldn't want to lock lips with an eight year old!" she teased.

Lissa covered her lips. "Can you imagine that?" she whispered none too softly. She looked over at Feron. "I thought you were about ten or eleven. But I shouldn't be surprised; Tayln looks ten years older than he is. That's tot flipped!" She absently motioned to the blue drell further down the table.

Rissa nodded in agreement.

Feron was stunned when he caught sight of the large drell. "He's very large and oddly colored."

Rissa shook her head. "He's not that large. Dad's about an inch taller," she pointed out.

"Perhaps, that is so. But your father is human. _We_ don't get that big. If he stands up pay attention and you will see what I've told you is correct." He nodded with conviction.

Elvie swiveled her head and stared down at the end of the table. She knew Tayln felt awkward around his own kind, but she wouldn't change a thing. "I happen to love every inch of my man. I wouldn't want him any smaller!" she whispered. Her face flushed with color when she heard snickers, giggles and a couple of chokes. Well damn. That didn't come out as intended. She cleared her throat. "What is tot flipped?" she asked to change the subject quickly.

Rhynn, Rissa and Lissa looked at each other and then looked at Elvie in stunned disbelief. Laura laughed softly. "It means something like totally amazing or totally awesome…I thought I didn't get out enough but you've got me beat," she teased her friend.

Reed's brows drew together and he pursed his lips before replying. "I didn't know what tot flipped was either," he admitted.

Laura patted his arm. "When was the last time you spent any real time with school age children? You can be forgiven but Elvie lives with three girls. She's got no excuse." When Elvie's eyes narrowed, she winked at her.

"All right now. Your old man didn't know what tot flipped meant either. Ah," he said as their orders arrived. "Saved by supper." He inhaled deeply. The food smelled different than he was used to, but it didn't smell bad and it looked even better. He tentatively took a bite and grinned as a delightful combination of flavors burst over his tongue. There was less processing, but that just made the flavors pop more.

A few moments later the owner, Ronto, arrived at their table. "Is my lay-son bothering you?" he inquired.

Elvie blinked at the large bellied drell. "Lay son? Do you mean Feron? No – he's fine. I think the kids are enjoying his company. No doubt they'd appreciate spending time with him while they're here…if you don't mind." She wasn't sure if the child had any daily chores or duties.

Ronto grinned and patted his girth. "It pleases me that he is making alien friends. The opportunity is often lost on Kahje." His voice dropped down low so that only the adults could here. "His parents crossed the sea not long ago. His mother was my cousin, thus I adopted him into the family. He is a good son, though somewhat reserved. He has much pain to bear. The children can reach him in a way that I cannot." His voice rose once more. "Please let me know if you need anything."

At least now she understood lay-son was similar in nature to the human idea of god-son. "Anyone's gods willing and we will put a stop to the needless death," she murmured softly. She didn't actually believe in any gods, but at this point she would take help wherever she could find it.

The children wolfed their supper down quickly and followed Feron away from the table.

Elvie was already on her second house special before she noticed Feron riding a pink hanar in the corner. "I can't believe that is a ride." She would have thought the hanar would have been extremely offended.

"Yes," Irikah said. "My uncle has a demented sense of humor."

"Is it just for children?" she asked eagerly.

Irkah waved her hand in negation. "No. It is for everyone. On its lower settings it's safe enough for children, but even the adults have trouble with its higher settings."

She sipped her drink and watched each of the children take a turn on the pink hanar ride. The ride had three patterns, she was able to lock them all down by the time the second child climbed down. There appeared to be no further variations. When Lissa dismounted Elvie rose from her chair. "I'm willing to try."

A surprised grin lit up Irikah's face. "Sure…Cantil! My friend wants to ride the hanar…You're not done yet!" Irikah yelled out.

Elvie made her way over to the hanar. She knew the pattern and had a good sense of balance, but that didn't mean she'd be able to keep her seat. A blue-green drell took her hand.

Cantil could smell the other drell on her. She was mated. If she were a drell then he knew he'd have no chance with her, but she was human – she was not bound to the mate bond. "I'm Cantil, and I'm very pleased to meet you, pretty lady. Might I have the pleasure of your name?"

"I'm Elvie…it's good to meet you, Cantil."

Cantil gave her a slow, appreciative look. "The pleasure is all mine. How do you like your _ride_?" he asked suggestively.

"Start off slow and easy, give me a minute to adjust to the movement, and then slowly crank it up. I want to see just how hard it can get."

"It can get as _hard_ as you want it to," he said kissing her hand before releasing it.

Tayln rose so quickly from the chair that it would have crashed to the floor if David had not caught it in time. He moved to stand behind his wife and slipped his arms around her waist as his gaze shot daggers at the smaller drell. "The lady is taken, Cantil. That should have been obvious to you."

Elvie leaned back against her husband, tilted her head back and pulled him down for a heated kiss. She couldn't stop the moan when she felt one of his hands splay just above her pubic line, the other just below her breasts.

A harsh breath slipped from his lips and he lifted his gaze to meet Cantil's, but there was no challenge left in the other drell. He moved his hands to her hips and gave her a gentle push towards the hanar. "Enjoy your ride, wife."

As soon as he saw the sheer size of the other man he knew he'd bitten off more than he could chew. Even if she were willing he did not wish to dance with the death that would await him. "You're a lucky man," Cantil said before he slipped behind the controls.

"That, I am," Tayln said as he watched his wife straddle the hanar.

She removed her shoes, stepped onto one of the tentacles and mounted the hanar. She noticed the strap and wrapped her hand tightly under the it and tested the give. She wasn't sure if that was the proper way of holding on. This was a new challenge that she wanted to best. She looked at Cantil and nodded. The hanar's movements were unlike anything she'd expected. There was a difference between seeing it move and feeling it move. The pink hanar swayed like it was dancing on water. She closed her eyes and let her body adjust to the rhythm and then focused on the pattern. She put up her arm for balance as the speed increased. "Let her go, Cantil!" Thrill flowed through her and momentum sent her metalic hair flying as it bucked, twisted and rolled. "Is that it?"

"It can't get any _harder_ than it already is, Elvie," Cantil said with a smile. He caught Tayln's cold glare and held his hands up in surrender.

"Slow it down until I say hold." When it reached a comfortable mid-speed, she cried hold. She loosened her grip on the rope, placed her hands against its back, pushed up, and placed her feet upon its back; she rose to a stand and began to sway with the movement…very suggestive movements. She grinned and locked gazes with her husband. The heat in his sky-blue eyes made her breath catch and her heart race. Her body shivered.

 _I got chills  
They're multiplying  
And I'm losing control  
Cause the power you're supplying_

 _It's electrifying!  
You better step up_

(she motioned him with a finger to come to her) _  
Cause I need a man_

(she pointed to her husband) _  
And my heart is set on you…_

 _You better step up_

(she held her hand out to pull him up onto the hanar) _  
You better understand  
To my heart I must be true  
Nothing left…_

 _Nothing left for me to do_

(She skimmed her hands up his chest to the back of his neck) _  
You're the one that I want_

 _The only one I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey_

 _The one that I want_

 _You're the only one I want_

 _Oo-oo-oo…  
the one I need  
Oh, yes indeed_

(Their bodies moved together with each rock and sway)

 _If you're filled  
With affection  
That you're too shy to convey  
Better take my direction_

(She took his hand and trailed it up the side of her thigh)

 _Feel your way…_

 _You better step up  
'Cause I need a man_

 _Who can keep me satisfied  
You better step up  
If you're gonna prove…yeah prove  
That my faith is justified_

 _Do you feel…_

 _Do you feel it deep inside?_

 _You're the one that I want_

 _The only one I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey_

 _The one that I want  
You're the only one I want  
Oo-oo-oo  
the one I need_

 _Oh, yes indeed_

Though she knew she shouldn't, she ignored the laughter and whistles and raised up onto her toes for the hungry kiss her heated and stimulated body demanded.

He was lost, rocking against her while her kiss and pheromones fueled his hunger. He swung her up into his arms to take her to bed when he realized the floor was moving. He broke the kiss and raised his head the fog dissipating enough for him to understand _they_ were moving not the floor. He jumped from the hanar's back, his feet sinking into the soft mat. He blinked as reality set in and lowered his wife to her feet.

Elvie noticed her husband's cheeks had darkened as much as her own had. They had never lost control in front of her parents before and both of her fathers had witnessed their lapse. The fact that neither one was looking at them made her well aware of their discomfort. She was embarrassed – not ashamed. She'd done nothing wrong. "Thanks for the ride, Cantil."

"Thanks for the show, Elvie. Stop by anytime and I'll give you a ride." Cantil said with an easy smile.

She could feel her husband bristle with anger and took his hand to lead him back to the table. Cantil was harmless. She knew the other drell would be able to smell that she was mated. She also had little doubt that her husband's size would keep the man in line. No…Cantil was harmless…just like Rafe. Perhaps, one day Cantil will find his Litu and settle down.

David cleared his throat when they were seated back at the table. "Don't you think that was a little too demonstrative in front of the children? Hell – in front of me?"

She looked from David to Cole and caught Cole's wink. She returned her attention to David. "You should watch the old _Grease_ vid, dad. It was a vid made for all ages…a movie about teenagers – though, the actors were older," she admitted. "I didn't intend to make you uncomfortable. I just felt a…. sense of freedom and I let go. Maybe it was the ride…I've never experienced anything like that. Or maybe it was the House Specials I drank. I don't know. But I do know it felt good deep inside."

David sighed when his daughter wrapped her arms around him. He returned the embrace and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "You are right, you know. If it had been anyone else I would not have cared. Hell, I would have cheered them on. You two looked good up there. You move well together." He felt the heat rise into his cheeks and cleared his throat. "I meant you make a good team." His daughter was a remarkable young woman. She'd been through hells that would have broken most men he knew and she still continued fight for what she believed in. Fought to make things better. Whatever she chose for her future…she was going to make a difference and he intended to make sure she succeeded.

-BREAK FIVE-

Thane had been on Kahje for about a week. He had been researching his target for some time. The man had been responsible for the deaths of many. He let no one get in his way and if they did, he removed them. His last victims had been a family of five; he cut down every last one. Not even the infant had been spared. The man's main office was on Illium, but he was here for a meeting. The man's schedule had proven predictable. He was one of the first to arrive at the square every dawn to drink his coffee and scan his datapad. Thane had found a building that was vacant, because it was up for sale. It was a small building, only about ten stories high. He made his way to the tenth floor and the room that would give him the best vantage point. He slid open the window, snapped open his case and withdrew his rifle. The rifle expanded with the touch of a button and he slid in the clip. He peered through the scope at the bench the man always occupied. He would have preferred to be a bit further away, but this was the safest location he'd found when he scouted the area. Now all he had to do was wait.

-BREAK SIX-

The next two days were a predictable pattern. She and Tayln sparred, showered and joined Irikah for an early morning breakfast in the square. They spent the day travelling different domed cities and islands on Kahje and met up with the family for supper. She was pretty sure that everyone on the planet knew who they were by now. They had met quite a few volunteers as well as the doctors and lab techs Tayln was funding to gather samples for Dr. Solus. She would say their visit was a success, but they still lacked the information on the failed Kepral's studies. Despite that disappointment, she was glad they'd come. Plus, they did have a couple of exciting activities planned.

The next morning, they were up again before the dawn enjoying a light breakfast. She lifted her cup gorbol tea to her lips and frowned to discover it was empty.

Tayln chuckled and kissed the side of her head. "I'll get you another."

-BREAK SEVEN-

Thane scoped out the square. He'd seen the trio sitting together for the last couple of days. He didn't like killing in front of people, but so long as the park remained mostly empty, he would follow through on the contract. He moved his scope back to the man, but he hadn't entered the square yet. He found himself going back to the human woman. There was something about her. When she turned her face in his direction, he felt his heart turn over in his chest. She was stunning, but it was more than that. He wanted to meet her, to know her. He wanted to…he clamped down on his errant thought. He had a job to do, nothing more. He moved his scope to his target again. He was still on his OT – not in position. He couldn't help himself, the scope returned to the woman. He saw her get up, look around and walk over to the woman at the table. They smiled and talked. He wondered if they were old friends. The man seated with them rose and walked away. He blinked and panned his scope. Nothing. He felt something yet saw nothing. He could not let that shake him. He would not have a better opportunity.

The man finally moved into the square. Thane bowed his head and prayed to Amonkira. The man sat down at his usual bench and started sipping his coffee. He looked back at the women who were in deep conversation and knew he wouldn't have a better chance. He scoped the man and drew bead on him. He saw the woman move just as he pulled the trigger. He saw her jerk with the impact of the bullet. She held her hand out towards him and his rifle was ripped from his grasp a moment later a red laser targeted on his chest. He heard the crack when she fired, but had already darted to the left. The bullet would have torn through his chest if he hadn't moved in time. He heard the thwack as it bit into the wall behind him. His rifle was in her hands. The laser sighted on his chest again. He ducked down in front of the window. No laser. He peeked around the window's frame. Gods, she was down. He hid the case and ran down the steps. He prayed to Arashu for the woman's safety and pushed himself to run faster.

-BREAK EIGHT-

Irikah was stunned when she saw Elvie jump up, the blur she became as she sped towards a seated man. The man went down and a shot came out of nowhere. A gun flew through the air and landed in her hands. She fired it in the direction the shot came from. She hadn't even been aware she'd been hit until she saw her fall. She rushed over to her friend, blood was pouring out of her chest. She tore off a piece of her skirt and pressed it to the wound, hoping to staunch the blood flow. This was not her forte. She wasn't sure what to do. The man had slipped away after he was clipped by the round. "You'll be fine, Elvie."

Irikah heard the sound of someone running towards them. She glared up at him. "Are you responsible for this?"

Thane wanted to admit his guilt, but he knew the wounded woman did not have time for that particular discussion. "My name is Thane. I saw what happened. I wish to help your friend. But I need to see her to do so."

Irikah backed away warily. She didn't trust the man, but she didn't know what to do for Elvie.

Lanna rushed from the shadows and launched herself at the drell.

Thane twisted his body and brought his hand up to deliver a blow. A blow that never landed. He pulled up short, gripped her hands, locked them behind her, forcing her body to press tightly into his. She had no room to use her knee, couldn't slump without dislocation her shoulders - but she could headbutt him. He hoped she wouldn't. It would hurt her far more than it would hurt him. When her head pulled back he leaned his forward until his mouth was near her ear. "Don't. My head is harder than yours. The path I seek is not a violent one. I wish to help your friend." He felt a tremor course through her, altering her pheromones. Curious. It would seem the human was interested in him. When she relaxed against him he released her and stepped backwards.

Thane dropped to his knees to examine the downed woman, he tilted the woman's face towards him to check her pulse. Weak, but steady. He checked for an exit wound and frowned. He lifted the makeshift press. The bleeding was sluggish and of lessor consequence, so he moved it to cover the larger exit wound. He scooped her up in his arms and looked around.

"What do you think you're doing? Where are you taking her?" Irikah asked coldly.

"The wounds must be attended to," he stated calmly.

Lanna's pistol was trained on the green drell. "You're not going anywhere with her – put her down NOW and step away from her!"

Tayln stepped from the restaurant to see his wife in another man's arms. The tea slipped from his fingers as he charged to his friends. He was there in a blue blur. Blood…his wife's blood pooled on the ground. He wanted to yank his wife from other man's hold, but he forced his hands to unclench. He did not know the extent of her injuries. "What happened?"

Thane released a slow breath. The man's scent was familiar to him. It was the same scent that saturated the human. She was his mate then. But was that even possible? A drell form a mate bond with a human? He pushed the thought away. It had no bearing on anything. "It would appear that she moved into the path of a round meant for another. Her wounds need attending to."

Tayln moved the fabric aside to see the small hole in her pale skin. He motioned the drell who pulled her into his chest. The green drell removed his hand so that Tayln could pull back the small cloth. The exit wound was ragged and still bleeding. He pressed his wrist to activate his OT and dosed the wound with medigel. His gaze rose to meet the drell's that held his wife. Blue eyes met green eyes. "Did you shoot my wife?"

Thane clenched his jaw but was careful to make no other movements. He did not wish to aggravate the human's condition. "The round was not meant for her. It was meant for a man that has no mercy. A psychopath that just slaughtered a family. He killed the infant as easily as the parents." He nodded towards the woman in his arms. "She came out of nowhere to save the life of a man that was not worthy. He did not escape uninjured."

Tayln nodded. He could not involve the hospital because that would involve the authorities. He knew that his wife would have hunted the man had she known. He turned his OT back on and deployed his drone.

Savvy stopped spinning the moment she saw Elvie in the arms of another drell. She scanned over the woman's body. "It appears as though she were struck by a round. The angle of the shot was most fortuitous. She is unconscious, but her life signs are steady." She said quietly. "No major arteries or veins have been hit. I would suggest you disinfect the wounds, stitch them up, but leave a small area for drainage on the exit wound."

Tayln nodded, it was as he expected. "Thank you, Savvy." He reached for his wife and the other man carefully transferred her to his arms. "Savvy, I need you to scan the area for a human male that recently fled the scene." He turned to the drell. "Who are you?"

"Thane," he stated softly.

"Thane and Lanna will accompany you. Irikah and I will take care of Elvie." He turned to the drell. "See to your contract, Thane – or I will." There was no way he wanted to tell Cole that the man that caused his daughter to be harmed was still at large. No, he had to be taken care of before Cole found out.

Thane inclined his head to the larger man and slid an uncertain glance at the human that would be going with him. She did not appear to be disgusted by his profession nor was there any scent of fear. "I will tell you what I know as we track him." He leaned down, picked up his rifle, verified it was not damaged, collapsed it and snapped it to magpad on his back.

Lanna nodded and snapped her pistol to her magbelt. "I doubt you'd be able to shock me, drell. But it would be nice to know what we're up against."

"My name is Thane, not drell. It would please me if you used it," he corrected her.

Lanna shook her head, her lips pulling down into a frown. "Never use your real name when you are on the hunt. Use a moniker so that you do not burn your name. Didn't the hanar teach you anything?"

Thane released a slow breath to push his anger away as he followed the drone. "It would appear they were remiss about that. Did your parents forsake your manners?" he shot back. Her laughter caught him by surprise.

Her breasts still tingled from when they were pressed up against the drell's hard muscled chest. That pissed her off. Her body should feel nothing for the man that shot Elvie. "I have manners, drell – I just don't always choose to use them, especially not towards a man who hurt someone I care deeply for. Elvie is like a sister to me. I've known her since she was a small child. And _you_ hurt her. That is not something I can forget." But could she forgive it? Logically, she knew it wasn't his fault. It was the mark's fault for being an ass, it was Elvie's fault for moving too quickly and getting involved, but it was easier to blame the drell at her side. The drell that pulled the trigger.

He inclined his head to her as his eyes scanned the ground. It was obvious the AI drone knew what it was doing. "I do not fault your feelings. Perception has many eyes that see variedt truths. Is one more valid than the other?" He shrugged. "It was I that pulled the trigger. It is my burden to bear and I do not bear it lightly."

Damn his rotten hide. He was making it too damned hard to hate him and she had to put the brakes on before she started comforting him. "Well, hell. Are you always so gloomy? I feel like I am talking to some guru living in isolation at the top of a mountain."

He quirked a brow ridge, though his eyes continued to shift, taking in both their surroundings and the trail. If the man doubled back, he would not catch them unaware. "I have lived in isolation for most of my life. The path that has been chosen for me is a life of hunting from the shadows. The hanar took me in when I was six. I have lived a life of solitude since I made my first kill at twelve. I have been honed into a lethal weapon with but one job to do. Friends or family could be used against me. I will not let others suffer because of me, so I choose to be alone."

Hell and damnation. Why did he have to go and say all that? He said it so matter of fact as if he did not care one way or another. Being with Elvie…watching her grow up, changed her deep inside. Now, after hearing the drell's story, she realized she used to be a lot like him. Not because Cole treated her like the hanar treated the drell – he didn't. Cole cared. It was she that didn't care. She lived life on auto-pilot, doing her job and little else. Elvie changed that. Maybe that was why Cole assigned her to his daughter. Maybe he knew they needed each other or Elvie would be able to reach her. Regardless, she felt herself needing to hold and comfort the drell and that didn't sit right with her. She had to keep her distance.

The drell could have killed Elvie and that would have taken her to a very dark place. She shuddered. "I lived that life once…on auto-pilot…doing what was asked of me and moving on. At least until I was assigned to watch Elvie. I think my mentor, Cole, knew I needed something more than death in my life. He gave me Elvie and she made me feel again. If your round had taken her life – I would have killed you without a thought. No," she said with a brief shake of her head, "I would have killed you with great pleasure."

Her tone had grown icy with the last words that slipped from her lips. He did not doubt her words. But they did tell him why she was not disgusted by his line of work. She was as he was – a hunter in the shadows. She was an assassin. He wondered what her training was like and why she'd allowed him to capture her when she attacked him. He had hesitated to strike her. She could have used that, but she had not. Why? He blinked when the drone vanished as they entered a residential tract.

"I am still here," Savvy assured them. "The man we are following is slowing down. Have a seat at the bench. I will scout a head."

He lowered himself onto the bench, eyeing their surroundings. He knew he could track his target, but he also knew that reconnaissance would lead to the best results. The drone's cloaking mechanism was perfect for doing just that. "Why did you…" he blinked and froze when he realized she'd spoken the same words. "Speak your words first," he told her.

"You were going to retaliate when I attacked you. Why did you fail to go through with it?" she asked curiously. "Was it because I'm a woman?"

That wasn't it. Not quite. A contract did not care if the target was male or female. Nor did it matter in defense of one's self. He glanced at Lanna, her black hair tied back into a long, braided tail, her eyes an intriguing shade of pale blue. He looked away before his gaze could slide lower. "Yes. No…not as you would imagine." He rose and slipped his hands behind his back. "I struck out instinctively, but found I did not wish to hurt you," he admitted. He turned his head to look at her. "Why did you allow me to detain you?"

She crossed one leg over the other and casually swung her foot rhythmically as she leaned back against the bench. What could she say to that? That she'd been drawn to his deep, rumbling voice? That the sight of him caused her pulse to leap? That she'd harbored a secret attraction to his species and, apparently, him in particular? That her panties grew damp when he pressed her against him? She tightened her thighs to relieve the ache. No…none of that mattered. He shot Elvie. There could be nothing more than that. "Maybe you caught me off guard? Maybe I was too concerned about Elvie? Maybe I blinked? Maybe you're just that good? Does it matter why, drell? The results were the same."

A shudder ran through his body in response to her interest and he inhaled sharply. Her pheromones saturated the glands at the back of his mouth and slipped into his bloodstream. He forced his face to remain emotionless. Her desire for him intrigued him as much as the feel of her against him had. She wanted him but hid behind her perceived truths as if it could shield her from him. What he hadn't expected was his body's reaction to her pheromones. His body had remained inactive after it's initial awakening to sexual maturity a few years back. "Indeed," he said with an incline of his head. He made a simple gesture with his hand. "The lack of an answer often says more than the answer it replaced."

The movement drew her eyes and she stared for a moment at his conjoined fingers. It obviously didn't hamper him from doing his job…would they hamper anything else? That was certainly not anything she'd ever discussed with Elvie. She cleared her throat. "The answer is mine. I gave you answers that were adequate enough, drell. Don't make more out of it." She followed his hand as it moved back in towards his hip. It slipped around his back and disappeared from sight, but it left her looking at something she'd made it a point to not look at. And that something was thickening even more under her scrutiny. A small breath whistled softly from her lips and her cheeks bloomed with heat. She had a small chip in her front tooth that wasn't really noticeable, but it did occasionally make a barely audible whistle sound if she was not careful. She turned her head, but her eyes nearly rolled into the side of her skull to stay locked on his impressive bulge. What would it feel like to be with him? Stop it! Stop it, Lanna! You're a bitch…you don't pant over any guy – especially, the guy that hurt Elvie! The thought was like a solid slap in the face and she tore her gaze from the eye candy between his legs. If she wanted a drell, there were several to choose from. Maybe Cantil.

He wanted to say something…anything - but what does one say to a woman that awakened them? He had never been drawn to another. He had never been captivated before. He knew nothing about how to woo a woman. Her scent, her pheromones, the heat of her stare - she was in his blood and his rationality…his ability to use calculated logic was slipping in a way he had not anticipated. "That which is unspoken yells the loudest," he said in a gruff, strangled voice.

Her eyes rose and locked onto his. The heat that bore into her caused her fingers to tighten on the bench in a white-knuckle grip. She felt a chill in her face and she knew the color, the heat, had drained from it. She had forgotten one simple fact about drell…they could read pheromones. With as wet as her panties were there was no doubt she was broadcasting far more than she ever intended. It also explained his arousal. The drell was into humans. Not that it mattered one damned bit. She shot to her feet, a few scant inches separating them. "Proverbs? Really? Yes, I want you…I obviously can't deny that," she seethed, "but it means nothing! I won't-" His lips silenced her. Soft, hesitant, but heady. Lips that had never kissed before. Lips that sent heat whipping down to her core. His hand slid through her dark hair to capture her head while his other arm slipped around her waist to pull her against him. The feel of his arousal against her stomach caused her core to clench in aching need. With as soft moan she melted against him, her tongue teasing his lips until they parted for her. Each teasing flick or hungry stroke of her tongue against his stoked the fire that swept through her. Her hands slid up his chest to wrap around his neck as her hip moved against him seeking relief. She slipped his thigh between hers and ground herself over the heavy muscle each time she rocked against him.

He'd only meant to silence words that stung, but now he was lost in a cloud of their combined pheromones, needing to be one with her as much as he needed his next breath. His hands instinctively slid down to grip her ass, rocking her faster along his thigh as he thrust against her belly. His throat released notes of hunger and need, responding to her soft cries of pleasure. He nearly spilled his seed when her hand slipped between them to stroke his leather clad arousal. His guttural cry was swallowed in their kiss.

"Thane…so close…" she whispered against his lips.

If Savvy had eyes she'd have rolled them. She shot a mild charge, small electrical currents arched out of nothingness to shock the two back into their senses. "You two are as bad as Tayln and Elvie. You do realize this is a family neighborhood? Get a room. Though, it _was_ mildly entertaining." The colors rolled over her holo as she spun into view.

Lanna's hand froze in mid-stroke, gripping him tightly as the electrical current buzzed through her. She heard him inhale sharply but wasn't sure if it was due to the shock or her grip. Reality quickly righted itself and she took a stumbling step away from the drell. When his hands gripped her arms to steady her she jerked out of his hold. "Don't touch me!" she hissed.

Savvy spun closer to Lanna. "Your words and your body do not speak the same language. Your temperature is elevated, your eyes are dilated, your pheromone composition clearly shows you are in heat for him…as he is for you." Her voice softened. "It is unfortunate you could not hear the cadence he crooned to you. That he is still crooning. At first it was very seductive…now it's -"

"Savvy," Thane said sharply to dissuade the drone from continuing down a personal path. "Tell us about the target."

"He entered a dwelling at the coordinates I have sent to your OTs. He used a terminal to look up humans on Kahje. He found a vid of Elvie and Tayln riding on a hanar. That was amusing. He was able to link their faces with the Oasis. They did not check into a hotel, so the trail wen t cold. He then ran a search for Irikah and now knows where she lives. He left the dwelling with a small case in hand approximately seven point two minutes ago. It would seem he is en route to Irikah's."

"It would have served us better had you mentioned that first, Savvy. Do you know where Irikah lives?" he asked Lanna.

"I have never been there, but I know the coordinates. Savvy would have already alerted Tayln. He will be prepared if the target shows up before we do."

Thane shook his head. "That is not acceptable. He is one man with two women to protect, one of them his injured mate. My target has no mercy and should not be confronted alone. I must reach him first."

Lanna's eyes narrowed on the drell. "Tell me this is not about assassin's pride – you needing to fulfill the contract before someone else does?"

Her words were insulting. He straightened his body and drew his hands behind his back. "That is never a reason to fulfill a contract. If one is rushed mistakes can be made. Mistakes that could harm innocents. I will not have that burden on my conscience. He is going after them because I failed to take him out. They became his targets when they witnessed the attempt on his life. I must atone for that failure. Give me the coordinates to Irikah's home."

"Lanna – I need you to go to Eugene's rental. Use the coordinates I sent you. There is a small child that has been left alone. See that she gets to the hotel. David will assume responsibility for her. I will accompany Thane. With luck we will encounter Eugene before he gets to Irikah's." Darker colors rolled across her holo. "I might just shock that drell when I catch up to him," she grumbled as she darted after Thane.

She yanked down on the bottom edge of her shirt to pull out the wrinkles that never should have been allowed to happen and then she flipped on her OT to locate the little girl Savvy told her about. She weaved through the neighborhood and came to a stop in front of a house. The unassuming home of psychopath. How could a psychopath raise a child? Would the child be normal? Only one way to find out. When she reached the door she studied the holopad next to it and pushed the holobutton for knock. She could hear a knocking sound coming from inside the house. What was the point of that when she could have knocked on her own? Was society truly getting that lazy?

"Who is it?" a little voice asked.

How was she to handle this? "I need to speak with your daddy, it's important."

"Daddy's…busy right now."

Lanna flipped on her OT and brought up a picture of the man Savvy had sent her The man she'd arrived to late get a good look at. She knelt down in front of the window so that the picture would be child-height. "Can you tell me if this is your daddy?"

The child…the little girl pulled the curtain back to peak out the window. "Yes, that's my daddy." Lanna sighed. What had the little girl experienced being raised by such a man?

"Is your mommy home then?" she asked softly.

"No. Daddy said mommy had to go away when I was a baby. Were you in my house? I saw daddy's knuckle coin on the desk. He likes to play heads or tails." She held up her hand and pointed between each of her knuckles. "He rolls the coin back and forth a few times until he lets it fall off his hand to see who wins. He never leaves without his special coin."

She was a talkative little thing. Maybe she was lonely. "I'm a friend of your daddy's. You are usually asleep by the time I visit him. "

Her pale blonde pigtails swung against her face when she shook her head. "Daddy doesn't bring friends home." Her face scrunched up. "Daddy doesn't let anyone see me. Daddy said I'm his little doll and dolls shouldn't be seen or heard."

Wait. No one? That can't be right. With luck, she misunderstood what the little girl told her. "Are you telling me that I'm the only person you've ever seen besides your father?"

"Oh yes," she said with a big nod.

Why? Why would anyone hide their child away? "Do you know where you are?"

"I'm home silly," she said with a giggle.

Lanna winked at her. "I meant, do you know what planet you are on?"

"No. I went to sleep in one house and woke up in this one. It was like magic!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

Lanna leaned in closer to the door and raised her finger to her lips. "Then let me tell you a little secret. You are on the planet Kahje. There are very few humans like us here."

Carissa blinked a few times and tilted her head. "There are aliens here?"

She laughed at the little girl's words. "On this planet _we_ are the aliens. Hanar and drell make their home here on Kahje. Here…I'll show you what they look like." She pulled up a site that showed Kahje and its inhabitants.

A little hand flew up to cover her mouth. "Oh my goodness! The pink one looks like jelly!

Lanna grinned. "It does, doesn't it? It's called a hanar. Kahje is their homeworld. The dark green man with the tan cheeks is a drell. The hanar rescued them from a dying world a long time ago. There are so many amazing aliens to learn about." She turned off her OT. "I'm Lanna."

"I'm Carissa! Can you show me more aliens? Oh please…please!" She held her hands together and bounced up and down.

She winked at the little girl. "Of course I can. Your daddy wanted me to meet you. He wanted us to be friends. He decided you needed someone to talk to when he was away. So, can I come in and be your friend?"

The smile slipped from her lips. "Are you sure? Don't like it when daddy gets mad."

She drew a cross over her heart with her fingers. "Cross my heart. I promise I will never let your daddy get mad at you."

She beamed the Lanna lady a big smile and unlocked the door to let her in. "I've never had a friend before!"

She knelt down next to the little girl, her lacy, ruffled dress was just too cute for words. "I will make sure you have lots of new friends! You are such an adorable little darling!"

The little girl crossed her arms and frowned. "I'm not little, I'm this many," she said counting out four fingers.

"Oh my goodness, you are right! You're a big little girl!"

The little girl nodded and smiled. "Your eyes are so pale blue! Like a cloudy sky. They make me feel happy." She clapped her hands until she noticed Lanna's deformity. "Why do you have lumps? Is something wrong with you? Are you…sick?"

Lanna frowned and followed the girl's gaze down to her breasts. Lumps. Of course. The little girl had never seen a woman before, how could she know they were different than her father? "Those _lumps_ are my breasts, honey. All little girls develop breasts as they become women. Breasts come in all shapes and sizes and they are perfectly normal. You will have them one day too." She booped the little girl's nose and winked at her.

She looked around the home. It was sterile, no signs of personal mementos. She wondered if Eugene kept trophies, but quickly slammed the door on that ugly thought. She took Carissa's hand and led her over to a dining chair. She sat down and pulled the little girl onto her lap. She rested her elbow on the table and flipped on her OT. "I promised to show you more aliens." She pulled up a picture of Litu. "This is my friend Litu. She is a batarian." She scrolled to Suvina's picture. "This is Suvina, she's a turian and Litu's adopted sister. Which means family – but not blood related." She scrolled back further. "This is Rada. She's a krogan that I work with. She's the only female krogan I've ever met – she's also the smartest krogan I've ever met." A few swipes later she stopped at a salarian. "Sazik - he's a salarian." A friend that died an unsung hero. A mark forced him to choose between fulfilling the contract and saving civilians. He'd chosen the civilians without thought and it cost him his life. "I will show you one more alien for now. She pulled up Liara's picture. "This is an asari. I think they think they rule the galaxy. I'm not certain they're wrong." She'd met Liara when her mark stumbled onto a dig site and she'd had to take him down before it could become a hostage situation. "There are other races and I promise I will show them all to you later. Right now I want to take you out to see this beautiful planet."

"You want me to leave the house?" But the short-lived excitement was quickly replaced by fear. "But daddy will get mad. I don't like it when daddy gets mad."

Lanna hugged the little girl. "Sweetie, your daddy isn't going to get mad. I wish I didn't have to tell you this, but your daddy had an…accident. Your daddy won't be coming home anymore. I'm sorry."

The little girl chewed on her lip thoughtfully, her head tilting to the side. "He's gone?"

"Yes, baby. He is." Or he would be soon if he wasn't yet. Lanna felt bad for the little girl when she saw the relief shining in her eyes. That a little girl could be content or even happy that her father was dead was hard to stomach. Getting Carissa into a safe and loving home would hopefully repair the damage her father had done to her.

"I don't have to stay in this house anymore? I can go with you?"

"You sure can. I want you to come with me." Lanna said with a smile. "There are lots of worlds to see and alien friends to meet. I think you are going to have a lot of fun, Carissa.

The little girl blinked. "Oooh…You have a pretty smile."

"So do you, sweetie…and I want to see a lot more of it."

"You promise - I will be able to play outside? See more aliens? Meet other childer – children?" she asked in a shallow voice as if afraid to truly believe.

The naked need Lanna saw in her eyes broke her heart. "Yes, baby. All of that and more. Now…is there anything you want to take with you? Dresses? Toys?"

She shook her head. Her pigtails slapping against her cheeks. "No. I just want to go bye-bye."

She rose from the chair and set the little girl on her feet and then held out her hand. She wondered if Thane had been able to locate his target.

-BREAK NINE-

Thane whispered a prayer to Amonkira as he followed the drone that had caught up to him. She was able to isolate the target's pheromones far easier than he could himself. She was impressive for an AI and he respected her abilities.

He caught up to his target far faster than he'd anticipated. Eugene was in no apparent hurry to get to Irikah's. He moved with a deliberate, precise stride. Was he disinclined to hurry so as not to draw attention to himself? Or did his certainty shape his actions?

He followed his target, slipping in and out of the shadows, through the square and into another neighborhood. He pulled his rifle from his back and extended it. He maneuvered himself behind a large, potted shrub when he heard voices. Why had Tayln let Elvie out of the safety of the house? He should be protecting his mate not allowing a confrontation. He dropped to one knee and peered through the rifle's scope.

"…and so the prey comes to greet the hunter. You are far too generous. First, you took a round meant for me and now this…two for the price of one." The woman was pale and barely able to stand and she still sought to confront him. Surprising but pleasing. He liked spirit…well, he liked breaking spirit. The frog palmed two handles from his magbelt and with a flick of his wrists long coils were released. He snorted at the absurdity of the frog's weapon choice. Whips? Really? They were obviously not barbed or they never would have fit in that tiny handle. Elvie opened the doors of her past. Every torment…every pain inflicted upon her rippled through her body and fueled her energy. "I'm here to correct a mistake. You aren't worthy of the protection I gave you. You have been weighed…you have been measured…and you have been found guilty." Her biotics flared around her.

Tayln was stunned to hear the strength and hard edge to his wife's voice. She'd sent him to get her some medication and left the house as soon as he'd disappeared. When he'd caught up to her he could see how much the defiance had cost her physically. He did not take his eyes off human, but he did not doubt that she showed no trace of that weakness now.

Eugene laughed, though there was no mirth in it. "It is cute that you think you can do anything to me. You'll be down before your biotics reach me." His arms rose at the same time hers did. He lifted his wrists and sent a tiny projectile out each of the hidden devices strapped to the underside of his wrists. A wide grin grew on his lips. "I'm so pleased you arrived with her, frog. I do _so_ love an audience. I savor the look on a man's face as he watches those he cares about die painfully, knowing he failed to protect them. I wonder if frogs feel the same depth of emotion as men? It will be an interesting experiment," he said thoughtfully.

The man's emotionless laugh was eerie…even frightening. A part of her wondered if he felt anything. But no…he had to at least feel euphoria when he killed, otherwise why bother doing it? She saw the darts and a blue shield erupted from her raised hand. She could see the glow of her husband's charged whips.

Eugene arched away to get out of the path of the projectile she'd sent towards him. He'd been expecting biotics. He'd underestimated the danger he was in. His eyes widened when he saw the whips glow red. Understanding flashed in his eyes as the tiny dart bit into the side of his arm. He'd not been quick enough to avoid it. He would not confront them next time. No, next time they would not see him coming. He flicked on his cloaking device just as his world went dark.

The darts never impacted her shield. For a moment the world seemed to move in slow motion. Savvy darted out of nowhere. The darts hammered into the drone and it exploded into tiny pixels as her webdisk slammed into the man, her husband's whip coiled around his neck and grey matter exploded out from the side of his head. The world renewed normal speed and she realized it had all happened in a blink.

She and Tayln both swung their heads to the left in the direction the round had come from. A man slowly enlarged as he walked towards them. He retracted his sniper rifle and snapped it onto his back.

"I am pleased to see you awake, though your body needs time to recover." His gaze lifted to the larger drell's and could see the displeasure in the other man's eyes. It would appear that he was irritated that his wife was up as well.

"I will return to the house in a moment." She moved to stand in front of the man…no the monster, that was dead on his feet and netted. She had not been the one to correct her mistake, but at least it was corrected. She downloaded the conversation she'd had with him and looked over at Thane. "I need you to download the information packet you have on him onto the webdisk before I alert the authorities of the pickup. They must know of his crimes and the crime he intended, so they know his death was self defense."

Thane looked around at the small group of people that slowly trickled in. He did not like receiving attention from law officials, but he'd been forced into shooting a man in a neighborhood in the light of the early morning. He inclined his head to her and downloaded the file he had on Eugene.

Elvie grimaced when her husband swung her up into his arms. It had only been a tremor. She'd have made it back to the sofa on her own two feet. Probably. She snuggled against him and her eyes grew heavy.

After he laid his wife on the sofa he sent a message to Morsn to let him know about the attack and the body. He then messaged David and Cole. They needed to know Elvie was okay, but they would not be meeting up for dinner tonight or tomorrow night. He assured them she was healing nicely and that the attacker had been taken care of. They, along with Reed, Laura and Lanna, were knocking on the door inside half an hour.

Irikah was stunned by everything that had happened outside of her house in the matter of a few moments. Tayln had said he was going to bring Elvie back in the house. She hadn't expected her to be passed out in his arms. Nor had she truly expected that monster to come to her house. Nothing ever happened here. But in the past couple of days she'd felt more than she'd felt her entire life. More love…more contentment… more fear…more terror…more alive. That made her realize she'd been coasting through life…existing, never truly living. And that needed to stop. She looked over at Lanna. "The little girl?" she asked quietly so she wouldn't disturb Elvie's sleep.

"I can answer that," David told her. "She is with Rafe and Litu. Carissa was taken with Litu. Damned if I can tell who was more charming Rafe or Carissa. All the girls have taken to her like a little sister. She's so open and friendly it's hard to believe with the life she's lived."

Elvie forced open her eyes. "Litu?"

David grinned. Relieved to see his daughter awake. "Jared was able to make arrangements so that they could join us. They never said they were coming – they wanted to surprise us. Guess you could say that worked. They arrived in the middle of the night."

When Tayln saw her struggle to push herself into a seated position he scoped her up gently and settled her on his lap, tucking her uninjured shoulder into him.

She looked over all the cherished faces. "Why are you all here? You had to know I was okay."

"How could we stay away?" Cole asked, his throat tight with emotion. "We knew you'd been shot. We had to see you. If it wasn't for Carissa showing up we all would have invaded Irikah's home. And right now we number a small army. If only Lokirian…"

"…And Hannah," David added, a frown pulling at his lips.

"I know," she said softly. She missed her brother – he was a part of her that was missing. And maybe she missed her mother….just a little bit.

Within a few hours she'd convinced her family that she was truly was fine and they needed enjoy Kahje while they could. After a round of hugs she sagged in relief. She loved her family but right now she did not need so many hovering around her. Now it was only her husband, Thane and Irikah. She was surprised that the assassin chose to stay. But she owed him an apology. Though, lacking knowledge she would do the same again. She preferred to err on the side of caution when it came to taking a life. She looked over at the green drell who was sitting in a stuffed chair next to the sofa. "I should apologize for extending your kill and putting us all into danger, but being ignorant of the truth I would do it again without thought. I would rather let evil go than kill an innocent. I cannot undo a death but I can and do hunt evil. I've spent my live protecting those that cannot protect themselves. To me, everyone is considered innocent until proven otherwise. So, my apology is only half-assed," she admitted.

Thane grunted, his lips twitching. "Indeed," he remarked with a small grin. "The path I walk disallows moralization. My body has been honed into a weapon used by the hanar. The choice to kill is not mine, though many of my kills are worthy of the target placed upon them."

She couldn't imagine having to kill without being given a choice in the matter. She had killed those that had taken her free will. Everyone was entitled to free will and the consequences of that freedom. It was her job…her duty to hunt those that abuse their free will. "I belong to a guild, but I choose the contracts I accept. The choice to kill is always mine. Cole does not take choice away from his agents. For me, killing is a last resort – never the first…unless the crimes are too horrendous to risk the mark falling through legal cracks," she corrected. "I cannot imagine a life without choice."

An outsider could not understand. "It is an honor to fulfill the pact."

Nothing infuriated Tayln more than words like that. "That is why I am glad my ancestors were left behind on Rakhana. I'd rather struggle to survive than be beholden and serve another race."

Thane looked up in surprise. "Drell have survived on Rakhana? We had presumed they had all crossed the sea."

"Walked the sands of time," Tayln growled. "There are few seas on Rakhana and we do not revere them. You do not even understand what it is to be drell. The hanar have taken so much from you – they have even warped our old gods to bind you tighter to them. I…I cannot forgive them for what they have done to you. To our people." He raked a hand over his head spines and clenched his fists.

It pained him to know that Rakhana survivors thought so little of their descendants. "They saved our people-"

Did his people even want to be freed? Or were the so brainwashed that they were blind to what was really happening? "Yes, they did. Three. Hundred. Years. Ago." His hand cut an angry slice through the air. "The drell have more than paid their debt to the hanar. The _pact_ should have no bearing anymore – you have given them lifetimes of servitude. And regardless of any _honor_ you place on it to make it more palatable – servitude is all that it is!

Thane's spine stiffened and he drew his shoulders back. "We are a part of hanar society. We do not serve it. Our families are honored to uphold the pact."

Irikah frowned and shook her head sadly. "No…they are not. Few still believe that, Thane. Most are tired of having their children taken from them. Life is far too short and family too precious. I don't know what your parents believed or what they taught you. But most of your thoughts have been molded by the hanar during your training. I can't imagine what that was like – I wouldn't want to. You have lost touch with your people and yourself. You have become disconnected."

He forced the anger back and locked his hands behind his back. "I am not -"

Her look was somber. "Yes. You are. You have become numb and blind to all but your training and your soul suffers. Do you deny this?"

He stared intently at the dark blue drell. How could she know the doubt and sin that was building up within him? "You see well," he murmured.

Irikah shook her head in denial. "You are not a man that kills without remorse, regardless of what you were trained to do. If you were such a man you would not have come to aid Elvie; you would have disregarded her to pursue your …target or disappeared to not face the consequences of what happened. That showed all of us what kind of man you truly are."

Lanna closed the door quietly as she stepped back into the house. She hadn't been able to stay away. Elvie was an assignment she couldn't walk away from, she loved her too much. "The type of man who knows the difference between duty and honor and which means more." She shivered and straightened her shoulders when his green eyes locked onto hers. There seemed to be some kind of war going on within him and she wasn't sure why. No. It didn't matter. "Raise your OT. I'm sending you an information packet you may find interesting." When he complied, she captured his frequency and sent him the information. She settled on the sofa next to Elvie and stroked her hair, unable to look at the drell. Once she'd realized what he was she knew he worked for the hanar and while she didn't know anything about the training he'd gone through she knew that hanar took children at a very young age. She wasn't sure if he cared about his family, but she knew how much family meant to Tayln and Irikah.

Thane was stunned by the information sent to him. After the first year of training, he forced himself to stop thinking about his family and start thinking about the honor his training bestowed on him. He had to think that or the pain was too great. According to the information packet, his father died four months ago from Kepral's. His mother was alive but fading now that her mate had crossed the sea. His sister was taken by the hanar. His sister was just a year old and learning how to run when he was taken away. How she'd cried for him and him for her. For them. He hadn't felt the honor in his service at six years old. He'd felt only the pain of being torn away from everything he loved. His gaze lifted to hers. As if she felt him looking at her, she turned her face to look at him. "You have my thanks. I had not realized what this still means to me. I shall seek out my mother before she crosses…" his eyes briefly darted to Tayln and then back to her, "the sands of time." He rose and moved quietly towards the door. He turned, his eyes seeking out each of theirs until they rested on the human that awakened him. "There is much I must consider."

"Wait!" Elvie pushed her self up from her husband's lap, biting back a grunt as pain shot through her shoulder and anchored itself in the pit of her belly. Pain was nothing. She was surprised the drell did not walk towards her but instead waited patiently for her to arrive. But it also felt good not to be coddled just because she'd been injured. She lifted her hand and placed it on his soft cheekfolds, careful to not stroke the sensitive folds. "I have lived your life…walked in your shoes. I was kept out of society as a young child, trained to hurt others and defend myself. Trained to survive. Death came to those that raised me. I escaped that life but continued to live on the fringes for many years. I am only now learning what it means to depend on others…to have family…love. I can see in your eyes that you want more than you have. Come with us when we leave."

For a brief moment he wanted to do as she asked. But reality did not fall way to desire. "It is not so simple. I was given to the pact. My obligations will not cease unless age or infirmary takes me or I take a wife." He could not stop his gaze from sliding to the black-haired human but quickly moved his attention back to the woman in front of him. "I cannot walk away from the pact."

She'd caught the flicker of his eyes and turned to look at her flushed friend. She smiled. "I see. So, I either find a way for you to be honorably released or you get married. I'll work on that."

He blinked in disbelief. "Why?" Her trying to connect to him made little sense. But nor did he push her or her words away. Something in him hungered for what she offered, even as he knew it was an impossibility. "Why do you care? Why seek the impossible?"

She patted his cheek and lowered her hand to take his. "My life has taught me that nothing is impossible."

Tayln slipped his arm around his wife's waist, uncomfortable with her touching the other man. "Caring is who she is…what she does. She found a small child, kept her safe and loved her as a sister. She reached out to a man who was depressed. Gave him something that changed his life. He loved her and adopted them. She saved the lives of two more girls that would become her sisters. She saved me from myself. She loved me, gave me a family and found my cousin. So many people have met the loves of their lives through her. Were I a man that believed in the old gods then I would say they worked through her. But I do not. What I _do_ know is that she is a catalyst of change and once she touches your life you will never be the same again."

Heat crept into her cheeks. Her husband meant well, but his words were over the top. "That was a bit…dramatic, husband. I think he is just overly relieved that I am okay. I'm simply a woman that finds more than her share of trouble. I do what I feel is right – nothing more."

By the looks on the faces of those around her he'd be more inclined to believe the drell. The woman before him _had_ touched his life and he was no longer content or accepting of the path he walked. Irikah was right, he had become disconnected and had not been aware of it. Now, that awareness was a heavy weight bearing down him. He did not wish to continue down a path of darkness and sin, where the choice was not his own. Choice was something he knew little about. What would he do with choice. "Were you to free me from the pact, I would…assist you with your endeavors until I find the path I was meant to walk."

She nodded. "We meet at Teiner's every evening at six – though, I suspect, they will not allow me to leave tonight. But I would like for you and your mother to join us at Teiner's while we are here. You may comm me anytime as well, Thane. I look forward to the memories."

A small and unfamiliar laugh slipped from his lips. Those were words he would have said. "I would say as much." He inclined his head and left quietly.

She looked at Tayln's bemused look. "I bet you expected me to try to go to Teiner's tonight. She rubbed the soft material covering his chest. "I know when I've had enough and there is no reason to push myself tonight. Tomorrow is soon enough," she said with a cheeky grin.

-BREAK TEN-

Two days later her wounds still twinged, but medigel had done wonders for healing her. She was not putting off meeting Carissa – or Rosie, as the little girl wanted to use her middle name from now on, or going to the aquarium another day. Two days of being penned up. Not that family hadn't dropped by. Even Thane and his mother Durina showed up. Her green was paler than Thane's but otherwise there was no denying the resemblance. Two people, however, did not show up. Litu and Rafe. It would appear that they'd chosen to stay and watch Rosie, though Irikah assured them the little girl was more than welcome to come visit.

That was a day ago. Today, they were due to visit the aquarium today and nothing and no one would cause her to delay their plans.

Kahje sported one of the largest underground aquariums in the galaxy, not that many knew about it – at least not yet. But that would all change with the influx of tourists brought on by the news coverage of the Kahje hospitals and the eager volunteers hoping for a cure for Kepral's. This aquarium was nothing like most aquariums – it was not technically an "aquarium". The only beings caged in were the viewers. Extensive, large, clear tubes laced through the ocean and the viewer was surrounded by ocean 360 degrees. It was the viewers that were on display for the creatures of the depths. They were likely little more than tantalizing food morsels to tease the aquatic life with. But it didn't matter; she was as excited as she was daunted by the prospect.

They met up with the others in Hotel Solaris' restaurant for breakfast. It made her heart swell to see the radiant smile on Rosie's lips. She was an adorable child with nearly white blonde pigtails and large light blue eyes that danced with excitement. The little girl was too excited to sit down and spent her time hopping laps and since no one was immune to her charm, she was able to pilfer bites from everyone's plates.

Rosie smiled at the big, blue man and held her arms up. His lap was too high to crawl up on. When he hesitated she waved her arms again.

Tayln grinned and scooped the little girl up to sit on his thigh and bounced her up and down until she giggled so hard her cheeks turned red.

Once the ride came to a stop, she turned towards him and grabbed a tight hold of his shirt. "You are as blue as the sky – and you are big. Irikah is close to the color of a blueberry! I like blueberries and I like the sky too!"

He supposed he was as blue as some skies. A least from a human's perspective. "And you are small and delightful."

She drew her brows together as she thought over what he said. "You are big, so I am small…. _but_ I'm not little, cause I'm this many," she said as she released hold of his shirt to hold up 4 fingers."

He handed her a piece of the cinnamon bread on his plate to distract himself from smiling at her very serious statement.

She looked down at the precious offering he'd given her and then looked up into his big, sky-blue eyes. "Will you be my Uncle Tayln?" She tilted her head, waiting for his answer.

Since it was quite obvious everyone here had earned that right and had become a part of her family. It pleased him that she saw him in such a manner, so he readily agreed. With everything he'd heard about her life up until now, he knew the little girl was starving for love, acceptance and family. "I would be honored to be your uncle, sweetness."

"Goodie," she beamed as she bounced on his thigh. She shoved the piece of bread in her mouth and threw her arms around his waist – or at least as much of it as she could reach. "I love you too, Uncle Tayln."

He held her until his wife whisked her away as she rose from the table. If her shoulder hurt, she did not show the discomfort. But she was better than most at hiding pain.

"Since I'm with Tayln, that makes me your Aunt Elvie! You have a roomful of aunts and uncles now!"

"I'm the riches girl anywhere!" she said as she hugged her new aunt's neck tightly.

Rhynn plucked Rosie off out of Elvie's arms. "You most certainly are! Come on you little ball of boogers it's time to go play fish bait!"

"Ewwww….Aunt Rhynn," Rosie said with a giggle. "Boogers are icky!"

Rhynn grinned, took her hand and headed in David's direction. "Not unicorn boogers…they're made of candy!"

"You're silly, Aunt Rhynn!"

Rhynn came to a stop and placed a hand over her heart in dismay. "Me? Did a unicorn tell you different?"

"No!" Rosie giggled with a shake of her head.

"They sneeze whipped cream and fart fairy dust too!" Suvina added with little more than a fluttering of her mandibles.

Rhynn bit back a laugh and nodded as they continued walking. "See? Even your Aunt Suvi knows." When they reached David, he swung the little girl up on his shoulders. Something he would eventually be doing with his own children if he and Hannah were ever graced with more little ones.

Durina smiled in her hoverchair and pulled the shawl tighter around her shoulders. She never expected to see her children again. She knew they were lost to her when the hanar took them. Even hiding Bree had not saved her from that fate. She knew she should be honored, but it was hard to feel honor when the only children she'd ever birthed with ripped from her bosom. Even with the knowledge that her son yet lived, it was not enough to keep the pull of her mate at bay. She would cross the sea before long. But at least she knew these kind souls wanted her son to be a part of their lives. They included him even if he sought only to watch. He would not be alone when she crossed the sea. When it was time, she would be able to leave with a lightness of heart she hadn't felt in a very long time. One of her children had found their way home thanks to a wonderful human her son snuck glances at whenever she wasn't looking. Perhaps, he had found more than friendship. Laughter drew her attention to the human child, so full of life. "May your path be long and full of warmth, little one."

She felt her son's hand on her shoulder and looked up to meet his darker green eyes. He was not the same boy she knew. He was reserved, the light gone from his eyes…but that little boy was still inside him fighting to come out. She saw that spark a few times over the last couple of day. These humans brought that spark of life to the surface and that gave her hope. "It pleases me that you have found the humans. Do not let them slip from your life, my son." Her gaze moved to the black-haired woman with pale blue eyes. She reached up to pat her son's hand. "She is very lovely. I think your father would approve of your mate."

He said nothing as his gaze lifted from his mother to Lanna. It was true she'd awakened him…but his mate? He looked over at Tayln and Elvie. It was obvious that such a pairing was possible, but was it probable for him? A movement brought his attention back to Lanna, who had moved to talk quietly with his mother.

They took a shuttle to the Kahje Aquarium. The asari attendants warned about the humidity exposure when they noticed the drell in the group. They shrugged when the drell refused to leave the party. It wasn't their business. They directed them to the tube lift that would take them down to the lower level.

Elvie grinned as the lift descended. The walls of the tube were clear and it had taken her a moment to realize, when the tube slipped below the water level, that she was holding her breath. The chuckles around her let her know she was not the only one. She could see schools of fish, of all sizes, darting around. That was one thing she could say about the encompassing, it was rich with life. The hanar and drell were able to coexist with the wildlife on Kahje, rather than decimate it, as most technically advanced cultures did with any world they lived on. Unfortunately, population control probably had a lot to do with it. Hanar were marine by nature. They reproduced in the water and their young matured there as well. Aquatic predators would have prevented their population from getting out of control, much as Kepral's Syndrome did for the drell. Most civilizations extinguished large predators to keep themselves safe and that led to overpopulation and planetary resource exploitation. There were no simple answers, except birth control and limiting the number of children a family could have, but that too was considered too invasive by many. And often self-perceived rights superseded need, regardless of the cost.

Rosie's squeals broke her train of thought and she returned her attention to the changing aquatic life the deeper they descended. When the lift came to a stop the chose to walk the tubes rather than ride the slow-moving ride. It was surreal to be surrounded by water. The depths were so great below them that all you could see was black and the occasional moving shadow. She had no desire to know what moved around in the depths below them. That may have been why the tubes did not go deeper, they probably didn't want to give anyone nightmares.

Their presence did appear to draw the aquatic life. Fish and other creatures had no fear and came in close to investigate. Most were far larger than any similar counterpart she'd ever seen in the Archives, but keeping in mind the size of the encompassing, it made sense.

"I never once wondered what life was like below the waves," Tayln admitted quietly.

"It is far scarier down here than anything I've experienced in space," David murmured.

Cole touched his hand to the permaglass. "We would go diving when I was younger. I enjoyed exploring the reefs, some of which were made up of very ancient sunken ships, but I've never seen anything quite like this." A movement caught his eye and his mouth fell open. "Look, over there…it's Nessie and her calf….sort of. There used to be "sightings" of a similar creature many years ago on Earth, but if there is anything that large living in Earth's oceans now, they dwell in the bottomless depths. There is not much life left in that planet's waters," he said in a somber voice. It did kind of look like Nessie, long neck, flippers - though her pliable flippers ended in talons, her head was larger and her body longer. He would have thought the creature would have laid eggs and left the young on their own to survive. But this one, like whales, seemed to live-birth a single calf and protect it until it was old enough to survive on its own. But unlike whales, she was a lone mother; there was no safety in numbers. By the size of her teeth, it probably didn't matter. Interestingly enough, it had what appeared to be leathery gills low, below the base of its long neck, but it also had nostrils. It apparently had two respiratory systems.

"I wonder if she delivered her calf in the water or on land?" Rissa asked

Lissa shouldered her sister. "In the water, Rissa. Could you see her trying to move around on land?

Realizing the treats were unreachable she and her calf swam off and the schools of exotic fish slipped back into view.

"They are pretty!" Rosie pressed her nose up to the permaglass. "Those ones remind me of butterflies! And those," she said pointing to another school of fish, "are drell fish because they have pretty colors." She watched them intently for a moment.

When Rosie's legs grew tired, she rode the shoulders of everyone that would let her…which was everyone – except Elvie. Her shoulder was not up to that kind of abuse yet. One of the tubes eventually led to what appeared to be a hanar playground. Hanar of various shapes and sizes flitted about in the water, a rainbow of bioluminescence. The young were very different looking than the adults. They lacked the harder carapace and had rippling, gauzy side wings that ran the length of their bodies above their tentacles.

Rosie clapped her hand with glee and bounced on Jared's shoulders. "They look like the hanar ride!" When Jared lifted her down she raced over to the curved permaglass and waved to the hanar. One of the young flitted away from the others to join her on the other side of the glass. "Yay!" She placed her hand against the thick glass and a smile lit up her face when one of the small, flashing tentacles touched the glass over her hand. It fluttered in the water, its small side flaps rippling as colors rolled over it. When an adult approached it bobbed and then returned to the bloom.

Rosie turned to face the others, her blue eyes lit up and sparkling. "Did you see that? It likes me…it's my friend!" Her white pigtails bounced as she jumped up and down with excitement.

Reed scooped her up and tossed her onto his shoulders. "Of course it does, Rosie. It can tell just by looking at you that you're the sweetest little big girl in the galaxy."

When hunger got the better of them they left the aquarium with memories they would always share. They had a late lunch at the Eatery and by the time they made it back to the Solaris Hotel their meal had settled enough that they were able to spend time at the hotel's pool. Feron was waiting for them when they returned and joined them at the pool. The older girls worked on teaching him and Rosie how to swim.

Elvie and Tayln borrowed swimsuits from Reed and Laura. Since they would be going out on a boat in a few days, Tayln wanted to make sure Elvie knew how to swim. She'd assured him she was taught as a small child, even if she'd not had the chance to swim since then.

Elvie enjoyed the feel of the water holding her up. It almost made her feel weightless. It only took a moment for her to feel at home in the water. Her body may not be built the same as when she was taught how to swim, but it knew what it was supposed to do.

They went to Teiner's for dinner, all the children taking turns on the hanar ride with Rosie, including Feron who'd had the most experience on the ride. But the little girl always returned to Litu and Rafe. It was as if she'd adopted the pair, who all but glowed as they doted on the charming little minx. Rafe and Rosie were wrapped around each other's fingers and there was such a love in Litu's eyes that they all but glowed. She also noticed a satisfied look in Jared and Miri's eyes. Were they considering adopting Rosie into their family? They'd not said anything, but there was something in the way they looked at the little girl that said more than any words could. Time, she supposed, would tell if her suspicions panned out.

Later that night, Elvie tumbled into bed with a groan, glad to be off her feet. It had been a long, tiring day, but worth it. She curled up next to her husband who was sitting on the bed, busy on his datapad. She knew she should probably get some last-minute work done as well, but tomorrow would be soon enough for her. Her heavy lids slid closed. She heard her husband asking for her input on a couple of projects; though she was pretty sure she mumbled nothing but gibberish in her half-asleep state.

With a grin and small shake of his head, Tayln tossed his datapad on the night table, laid on his side and pulled his wife into his arms. Contentment filled him when she snuggled into his warmth. She had given him so much, far more than any amount of money could buy. Sometimes it was still hard to believe how drastically his life had changed and how little he had actually been _living_ before he met her. He drifted off to sleep wondering what she would bring to his life next.

-BREAK ELEVEN-

The next day was relaxing, just family and friends spending time together. Elvie was pleased that Thane had joined them and brought his mother. You only had to look at Durina to know her health was failing and she hoped they'd given the woman some kind of comfort. It was hard seeing the after effects of the mate bond, knowing that her husband would suffer if she died before him. But she also knew she would suffer if he died. He was a part of her, even if he did not imprint on her physiologically. At least Durina did not appear to be in physical pain. There was comfort in that.

Come the following morning she and Tayln met up with the others at the dock. She frowned at the drell in their group, to include her husband. "Risking your health is not necessary. We can take holos and pics…"

"I'm going with you, wife, and it's not up for debate," Tayln said in no uncertain terms.

Her eyes narrowed on him. "We will be back soon; there is no need for you to risk your health to that kind of humidity. You're being unreasonable."

He knew it was a health risk, but every time she left his sight something happened. "Be that as it may, I am going."

Irkah looked from Thane to Durina to Tayln. It had been a long time since she left the dome. She didn't have children of her own to worry about, but she did have this wonderful family and she did not want to miss out on this memory. "I'm going too. I've left the dome only twice in my life and I've never gone out onto the Encompassing. I don't want to watch what happens from a holo. I want this memory with my family."

Elvie nodded. She was not the keeper of their lives…even if she was the keeper of her husband's heart. She followed her husband further out onto the dock where the boat he'd rented for the day was moored. It bobbed gently as they stepped aboard. It had a large deck with stationary chairs that could recline and even lay flat. When not in use they lowered into the deck. She had opted not to have the boat captained, she knew the general direction she wanted to go and was assured that the holocharts would give her any information she needed such as seabed depth, currents and other vital statistics.

She took the stairs up to the captain's loft. She slid the key into the terminal's access and the holo screen activated. This was the only vehicle she'd ever been in that required a key – not that she'd been in a lot of vehicles. But as it was a rental and insecure at that, she guessed a key made it more difficult to be stolen. She plotted the trajectory she wanted, set the autopilot and returned to the main deck. She pulled off her shirt and shorts and settled onto one of the chairs with the back set to a 90 degree recline.

She grinned as Rosie scampered by, with a poufy life-vest bubbling out around her with Litu and Rafe chasing after her. Miri and Jared not far behind. She wouldn't mind having kids someday, but not for many, many years.

A splash caused her to open her eyes. More and more of her family rose from their chairs to peer over the railing. She rose with a stretch and held out her hand to her husband to find out what was grabbing everyone's attention. Some of her family were taking holos. She found a spot along the railing and held her hand over her eyes to shield it from the sun. Her husband elbowed her and she turned to look in the direction he was pointing. Colorful fish with wings were flitting out of the water before diving back into its depths.

Absolutely breathtaking - but not what she'd expected to see. She peered out at the sea around them, trying to ignore the colorful display near their boat. A smile lit up her face and she pointed to the right. "See the bioluminescence in the water? Those are hanar and this is where we are stopping," she said. A moment later the boat came to a stop. "Right on the money," she said with a grin as she opened a storage unit and pulled out some small, colorful cubes and tossed them onto the deck. Laura grabbed one, shoved one into Reed's hands, pushed the button on the side and jumped over the railing with a squeal.

Thane looked over the rail surprised to see that she'd landed on a large mat by the time she hit the water. The mat held her weight as she turned onto her back. He heard his mother's laughter as was glad he'd taken her advice about coming.

Elvie smirked at Cole. A blue tinged field enveloped her briefly and her father flew over the railing with a yelp that ended with a splash. How often was the leader of an assassin guild caught unaware. This was priceless.

He flung his hair out of his eyes with a flip of his head as he surfaced. His yellow-green eyes found his daughter's. "You'll never see me coming," he teased when he surfaced.

Arianni grabbed a cube and dove off the side to join Torin. "Are you going to let your daughter get away with that, Torin?"

He shot his woman a wicked grin. "Not even if she begs me, Ari."

Elvie pulled two balls from the storage unit and tossed them to her sisters before diving over the railing. She barely disturbed the water as she broke its surface.

Tayln dove in right behind her, albeit not quite as gracefully. He knew how to swim, he liked to be prepared for anything, but he by no means spent much time in the water.

Litu took Rosie's hand. "Are you ready, sweetie? Rafe's waiting down there for you. He won't let you go under."

Rosie looked over the railing and waved at Rafe. "I'm going to jump into the big, big water!" she informed him.

Rafe popped both his dimples at the darling child. "Come on, farfalla…stretch your wings – I will always catch you!"

With the help of Litu she climbed up the railing and balanced on the top rung. "You can let go," she whispered back to Litu. "Rafe will never let me get hurt."

"Neither will I," she murmured as she released Rosie and watched her jump off the boat. As soon as Rafe pulled her away she jumped over the side to join them. Before today, she'd never have thought she'd willingly jump off a perfectly good boat.

After splashing around with her family for a bit, Elvie noticed a pod of something dolphin-like was headed in their direction. She could still see the hanar flitting about under the waves so she didn't believe the pod was dangerous, but to be certain she separated from the group and moved closer to the pod. "Stay back, I'm going to find out if they're friendly."

"Do you think it is wise to make yourself easy prey by separating from the others?" Tayln asked, pointing out the obvious.

She did not point out that he had done the same. She noticed he was holding a small knife, blade out and ready. "It is easier for me to protect two of us than all of us. I do not suspect there is any danger, but I need to know for certain. I will put them in stasis if need be until we are all on the boat. But I don't think it will come to that, the hanar did not flee."

He blinked when he saw the protective bubble encircle him. "Wife..." he warned. Nothing could get into or out of the bubble – she'd rendered him useless. He could do nothing to protect her so long as he remained in the bubble. He felt something bump the bubble. "Release me!"

She held out her hand and something sleek, almost rubbery rubbed against it. Its head rose from the water. It had large eyes and almost no snout, but it was similar to a porpoise or dolphin, though far larger than any she'd ever heard of. It had the head of an orca, though not quite as large. It had a blow hole at the top of its head rather than gills of some kind. Its body was white on the underside, teal on the sides and top and had a faded black streak encircling its eyes and tapering off as it ran down its sides towards its tail. It would blend in perfectly with the water and its teeth left no doubt as to it being a predator.

She rubbed the sides of its large head for a moment and then released her husband from the bubble. She felt no danger from animal. In fact, she felt something akin to safety with the pod swimming around them. Several of the animals rose from the water to dance across the surface just as she'd seen dolphins do in the Archive vids. She noticed the one that had investigated her had been a young animal, many of the others were twice the length of him, one or two reaching easily reaching twenty feet or more .

Two of the large ones swam up to them. She ran her hands over the massive head. It dove down and came up between her legs, nudging them apart. "Tayln, hop on behind the dorsal fin. I think they want to show us something." She looked back at the boat. "Follow us!" she'd told them in a raised voice to ensure they'd heard her.

Tayln wasn't keen on riding on the back of a wild animal…one that was large enough to eat him in nearly one bite. But his wife wasn't waiting; she was already getting further away. He slid onto the creature's back and grabbed hold of the dorsal fin. The ride reminded him a bit like the mechanical hanar ride – an up and down motion which each thrust of its powerful tail. He flipped open his OT and sent a message to David to follow them in the boat in case they'd not heard his wife.

The smaller females and calves were arching out of the water playfully on either side of them. When he caught up to her, she smiled over at him and pointed to the water around them. "The hanar have surrounded the pod, moving with them - suppose they are curious what is happening as well. They are so graceful and beautiful to watch in the water."

He enjoyed seeing the excitement in his wife's eyes and the glow on her skin, and the bioluminescent patterns the hanar were displaying was, indeed, beautiful. What they were doing, where they were at was all surreal to him. He couldn't help but wonder if something about his wife drew these beasts to her, perhaps it even drew in the hanar. It wouldn't surprise him to learn that was so.

"Tayln!" She pointed into the water to the left of them. There was a large, dark shape gliding closer to them. A shape that dwarfed their boat.

Their mounts drew closer together and some of the larger members of the pod disappeared below the surface. Their calls were loud and urgent. The hanar's colors flickered faster as they drew tighter against the pod to form what appeared to be a protective ring, their tentacles dropping below their bodies - a couple of them descended into the teal colored depths.

She slid off the sleek rubbery back, patted the male and he disappeared below the waves. She looked at her stunned husband. "Stay here – don't leave the circle. PLEASE." She took a deep breath and dove beneath the surface.

"What?" he nearly screeched. "Elvie – no!" But she was already gone from sight. Godsdamn it! He saw the hanar part and then come together again. No, that didn't happen - she was not going near that massive shadow. He flung himself from the creature's back, but bodies closed in around him. He dove down, but they dove with him, keeping a solid mass of flesh between him and whatever danger his wife was headed towards. He rose to the surface. Why the hell had they let her pass? She was his mate - he needed to be with her.

She was stunned by the sheer size of the fish. It had to be over forty feet long. She watched as the larger members of the pod rammed into the massive fish. It turned sharply trying to catch one of them in its immense jaws, but shuddered as it was hit on the opposite side by the large male she'd been on. Hanar stayed near its tail end, drawing their tentacles down its sides. That seemed to cause the goliath pain. But the dolphin whales did not allow the fish to turn on the hanar. She rose to the surface for another deep breath and dove back down, moving closer to the fray. She had no desire to be eaten whole, but that wasn't her intension. She wanted to protect the animals that were protecting them.

The huge fish reminded her somewhat of a shark. But it had rows of teeth further back in its mouth as well as razors at the front. It was obvious whatever went in did not come back out; it would get hung up on the inner circles of teeth. She studied the pod's actions. It looked as if the pod were trying to tip the beast that dwarfed them. If it _was_ shark-like, turning it onto its back could render it harmless or even kill it.

She didn't want to kill it, it was only trying to survive, but she also didn't want to see any of the pod or the hanar killed. Both species would have likely swam away if not for protecting her and Tayln. She rose to take another deep breath and then swam until she was facing the side of the giant fish and amped her power. Just as her mount was about to slam into the fish again, she sent a burst of power at the behemoth. With their combined efforts the beast tipped over onto its back, preventing its jaws from closing on a tentacle that strayed too close. A couple of bumps from below kept it from flipping all the way back over onto its belly. When it began to thrash its tail violently, she centered a stasis field on the monstrosity's tail. It didn't take long for the beast to go still. After a few moments she pulled the stasis field back into her, it was no longer needed. The beast was all but asleep.

Four pod members braced against its sides while continued bumps from below forced the beast to the surface so those bracing it could breathe. The hanar backed away and rejoined the others while the rest of the pod took advantage of the fish's tonic immobility to bite off its fins. The larger pod members were taking bites out of it tail muscles, the only part of it their mouths could open wide enough to damage.

She closed her eyes for a moment, regretting that it had come to that and swam back to the surface. A hanar approached her displaying soft colors. She caressed the sleek, gel-like body. It did not appear to be affronted by the touch. She smiled warmly. "This one would thank you," she said quietly.

The colors undulated. "There is no need of formality, Elvie Shepard-Anderson, mate of Tayln Teiner. You fought with us and saved me from harm. I am Many Long Winds and you are of the bloom now."

She was surprised by his informal speech and that he knew so much about her. They were a very formal species and she knew only those closest to them were allowed to know their soul names. "If there is no need of formality then please call me Elvie. And forgive my ignorance, but what is 'of the bloom'?" she asked curiously, hoping she did not offend it.

"Forgiveness is not required, Elvie. We consider you one with us now. A better understanding might be friend or equal or family. Please situate yourself on my carapace."

She blinked. She was stunned by its words and even more surprised that it wanted her to ride it. She supposed that hanar were equivalent to jellyfish and would be unable to support her weight. She'd never really thought about it before, but it did make sense that it would need something harder to protect its brain and the mass effect field generators they used to walk on their tentacles. "Thank you, Many Long Winds, you are kind."

"Your…mate is anxious. We are keeping it contained for its safety. I would see you back to it," it informed her.

She didn't relish Tayln's reaction to that, but she did appreciate their thoughtfulness. "Then I owe you more thanks than I knew. I appreciate that you kept him safe," she said as she slipped a leg over the firm carapace and settled on its back and took hold of its dorsal protuberance. Its carapace had some give to it, but held her comfortably. She was careful not to grip with her legs. Its sides were more pliable and springy – she didn't want to cause it discomfort.

"You owe us nothing. We provide for the bloom – as you did," it responded as it glided through the water.

"You did not contain me?" she asked with surprise.

"You did not require containment," it said simply.

She did not understand its reasoning, but was grateful they allowed her to pass; without her assistance the fight would have taken longer and one or more of them could have been injured.

Tayln had little choice but to either continue swimming in place or climb back onto his mount, which he did - none too pleased. He'd considered deploying Savvy, but her electrical jolts would have caused far too much damage in the water….but he could use her to watch. He held out his arm, pressed his OT for her release. "Savvy, I need you to record what is happening under the water - now," he told her and pointed to the large, dark shape. She was quick to depart and he watched as she slipped below the waves. There was little he could do but watch via his OT – he'd download Savvy's recording and view it on a terminal later. It was as fascinating as it was terrifying to watch the scene unfold. The pod worked together as a team, they looked to be calling out to each other, synchronizing their attacks to keep the much larger animal off guard. He had always been a lone hunter, but there were definite advantages to working as a team, which he'd discovered the day he first met his wife. "No…Elvie – damn it…you're getting too close."

The need to protect his mate raged inside of him like a beast bound in a prison of impotence. He took steadying breaths and tried to focus on the holo display of his OT. It didn't take him long to realize the pod was attempting to flip the toothed beast and at the same time trying to protect the hanar that were sliding tentacles along its massive body. He saw his wife glow and followed the glow to the massive creature at the same time her mount struck its side.

He was stunned to see it flipped onto its back - the beast's thrashing propelled some of the smaller pod members and hanar away from it, but with another burst of his wife's power, the beast's tail glowed and its movement was greatly reduced, allowing the hanar and smaller pod members to rejoin the battle. In a few moments the creature stilled as if it had no inclination to keep fighting. The pod didn't give it the chance to right itself; they encircled it and forced it to the surface – and then they began to dismantle it. Even if it did manage to right itself, he doubted it could survive what would surely prove to be mortal damage. It appeared the pod knew that as well. When they completed their grisly work, they left the creature to sink into the watery depths.

He was struck nearly numb when a hanar approached his wife and let her mount it, but it did make fast time back to him. When it arrived, the hanar that had trapped him moved away. He ignored the antics of the pod, which were flipping out of the water and calling out in excitement. He had eyes only for his wife. When the hanar sided up next to his mount he held out his hand, scooted back and pulled her onto his lap. He wanted to yell because fear still gripped him in a vice, instead he held her tightly until his heart settled into a more comfortable rhythm. By that time her mount had joined them and she slipped out of his arms and back onto its back. He would talk to her about it later; he just needed to sort through his emotions first.

Savvy spun around Tayln as their mounts picked up their pace. "That was amazing, Tayln! It had huge teeth – and so very many of them. It nearly bit a tentacle off a hanar. The hanar were poisoning the deator while Elvie and these adorable fena's rolled it!"

Deator…so that was what the shark-like thing was. She smiled at the drone. "Deator…the name is a chilling as the monster. I hope we do not see another."

They were fast approaching an island that had small strips of land on both sides that curved in something like a 'C'. The passage through to the lagoon was relatively narrow.

The pod stopped at the entrance to the lagoon. Now she knew why they'd brought them here. An infant was hung up in an old net line. Its blowhole was still above the waterline, but it was evident it would drown before long, because the tide was coming in. While the pod sang to the little one, she dove off the back of the large male and swam up to the baby. Her husband was quick to join her. She held the baby, stroked it and tried to comfort it as Tayln worked to free its fins from the crusty, wet netting. When it was finally worked free, she gave the baby a pat before releasing it back to the waiting pod, which became rather loud with their excitement.

As the boat closed in on them the pod moved off, dancing on the waves and nudging the infant. They disappeared from sight as she and Tayln boarded the boat. Questions flew at them from all directions and they answered as best they could, mindful of little ears and sent the vid Savvy took to the adults. It would be up to David, Jared and Miri to decide if the older girls would be allowed to watch it. After the questions were out of the way, David settled himself at the captain's chair and headed back in the direction of the docks. They'd had more than enough excitement for the day and he wanted to get his son back into the dry air of the dome.

Elvie leaned against Tayln and looked out over the railing at the rolling waves. She was surprised to see that the pod had followed them. She had been too distracted by questions and exhaustion to notice. But their high-pitched clicks brought her attention back to them. She placed her hands around her mouth, mimicked the sounds as best she could and waved to them as they tail-danced across the surface and then turned away from the docks to head back out to sea. The infant turned onto his side, stuck his side fin in the air and waggled it before turning to catch up with the rest of the pod with a burst of speed she hadn't been aware he was capable of. She hoped that boded well for his survival.

The atmosphere was a strange mixture of anger and relief. She knew her family didn't like that she risked her life. But she'd done it for all of them. While she and Tayln, the pod and the hanar were the immediate ones in danger, everyone else on the boat was too. The deator had been far larger than the boat. Had it bumped it, attacked it or breeched the water and landed on it, everyone's life would have been at risk.

Lissa sighed with a dreamy smile on her lips. "I wish I could have ridden one of those creatures."

"Oh, that would have been tot flipped! Can you imagine it? You two are sooo lucky," Rissa said wistfully.

Rhynn looked at Suvi and winked at her. "Yeah, it was pretty tot flipped." She raised her hand to her lips to keep the laughter within at Suvi's dramatic mandible flares. Neither of them spoke like Lissa and Rissa, but it was fun to tease them when they could.

Elvie grinned at her sisters and Suvi. "Ok – you're right about that…it was pretty amazing. But keep in mind, the only reason they tolerated it was because they needed our help."

"But you rode a hanar too! I still can't believe it let you…" Suvi's mandibles jerked and spread wide in a smile.

She held her hands up to stop the girls. "Let's not bring that up around anyone else. It was grateful, that was all and I do not want to cause it to regret what it did. I have no desire to see it humiliated," she told them.

-BREAK TWELVE-

Later that night, Elvie received a comm from Morsn, letting her know that Arechion had requested a meeting with her at 9AM the next morning, to which she would be escorted. She agreed and flipped off her OT. "I can only assume that Arechion heard about our little adventure. Hopefully, he is not too displeased that we had to slay the deator."

"No," Irikah said with a shake of her head. "Who would disparage the life you helped take in light of the many lives you helped save?"

"I suppose it will depend if the deator is on a preservation list," she explained.

Irikah's fingers flashed over her OT before anyone else could check and then grinned. "Deators are not protected." She flipped off her OT and drummed her fingers on the table. After a brief moment she leaned forward. "I think he will thank you for aiding the hanar. If he does…perhaps he would be willing to release the kepral's notes."

She nodded. "I won't ask him for a boon, but he knows I've been trying to get my hands on that information. If you're right…maybe he'd volunteer it."

Come morning, Morsn, along with five other drell arrived at the door to escort them to Arechion. As they made their way to the business district, she became calm. Their escorts seemed very respectful – perhaps even proud to be escorting them. Was it because of their work with Kepral's or because of the deator?

Morsn dropped back to walk alongside Elvie. "I wish you to thank your friend Lanna for me. Without her help my aunt would never have seen her son again before she crossed the sea."

She smiled warmly at the young drell. At least she thought he was young. It wasn't always easy to tell. "Of course, I'll thank her. I was without family for a long time – I know what it's like. Wait – your Thane's cousin?"

He inclined his head. "I am Morsn Krios."

The rest of his words filtered through and she pulled him to a stop. "You said, 'she crossed the sea', as in past tense. Durina is…gone?" she asked gently.

"Indeed. She crossed the sea before I woke up this morning. My cousin is with her now," he told her.

She gripped his arm tighter and shook her head. "Then why are you here? You should be with your aunt and cousin."

He nodded. "And so I shall…soon. I have many good memories of my aunt. She raised me in my formative years. I am not in a hurry to have this memory. Escorting you is a great honor on our family. My aunt would wish for me to do this." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I would like to thank you for the memories you have given my aunt. She was granted peace before she crossed the sea. For many years, I was the only visitor she had…the only friend she had left. You invited her into your world and gave her back so much of what she had lost. She talked much about all of you. She will share those memories with her mate now." He felt the heat of the larger drell's stare and looked up to meet his gaze. "Why do you look at me so?"

She shot a hard look at her husband. "Forgive him, he's not pleased that the hanar have altered so much of your beliefs."

Tayln waved his hand. "That is for another time. We would like to pay our respects after the meeting, if that is allowed."

He blinked, stunned that the larger drell would suggest it. "You honor us. I will send you the coordinates and the time of the gathering." He flipped on his OT and sent them the information packet and resumed their trek.

They entered the building and took the elevator down. They weren't going to the subterranean levels, no one but hanar and chosen assistants were allowed down that far, but they were going to a more equally acclimatized zone. A bit too humid for drell comfort and a bit too dry for hanar comfort, but tolerable to both. This was where they parted from the drell and they were ushered into the office by, oddly enough, an asari. Drell could not spend prolonged periods down this far, so it only stood to reason other species would be on their payroll as well.

There were three hanar in the room, but another joined them through a far door. It still glistened from the dampness of the lower levels. One ambled forward and dipped its snout. "This one greets you and welcomes you to this meeting."

Colors washed over Arechion's carapace as it stepped up to the woman who had saved itself from the deator. It did not even look at the large drell next to the human. "I am Arechion. You would know me as Many Longs Winds. You have done the bloom a great service and it would honor me to do the same."

She swallowed hard. She had not known it was the leader of the hanar that she'd save…that she'd ridden. She smiled warmly. "Then I shall repeat your words. You owe me nothing, I am of the bloom and provide for the bloom as you do."

Its sides rippled and colors fluttered in a silent laugh. "Your words speak truth. You will be granted access to our genetic adaptation research to aid our drell citizens. A boon will be granted to your mate for its role in saving the protected fena. You will relay its answer to me."

She looked up at her husband who was standing right next to her. It was obvious Arechion had no desire to speak with her husband. His informality was for her alone. "What boon will you accept from Arechion?"

Tayln was, above all, a businessman. Turning down a boon, while altruistic, was not good business. There were already granted access to the records they'd hoped to get. Outside of that, there was nothing he wanted - wait. The boon did not have to be for himself. He could help a conflicted young man find clarity and purpose. "I would have Thane Krios released from the pact."

"Thank you," she mouthed and then turned to face Many Long Winds. "My mate requests that Thane Krios be freed from the pact." Though the hanar did not move, she saw disjointed colors flashing across all four hanar in an obvious sign of communication.

"The boon has been granted. Delundae, his handler, will notify him. You may walk our shores all the days of your life. We will speak again," Arechion told the human as he retreated through the doorway to the lower levels.

She watched the others fall in behind their leader until they were left alone in the room. She hugged her husband just as the asari opened the office door. "Please follow me."

She led them back to the room where the drell entourage were waiting. She laughed as they exited the building. "Tell me, Morsn – are we considered such big threat that we would have four guards assigned to us?"

Morsn looked at her in surprise. "When you first arrived – that was a correct understanding. But you are of Arechion's bloom. We are your honor guard - here to protect you. Nothing more." He held up his hand. "And before you say it – we are not going to follow you everywhere you go. It is only required we attend you when you arrive, when you depart and when you attend a hanar function."

Once they reached Irikah's door, he bowed slightly. "I shall see you at eleven."

As soon as the door closed behind them, Elvie immediately sent messages to her family letting them know that Durina passed away. She also listed the coordinates and time if they wanted to attend gathering."

"It is good that she did not know pain…did not suffer," Irikah replied in a somber tone. "Come," she said, waving them over to the sofa. "You should know what to expect for the gathering." She watched them settle and wiped a tear from her eye. "The…uh…deceased is cleansed and sprinkled with dried onati petals and wrapped in a thin sheet of woven of kelp fiber. They are carried by either family members or hanar priests to the Dock of Depths outside the dome. The priests will sing as they wrap the body in sea-vines. The vines are tied to stones and the body is slowly lowered into the water to make its final journey. We were told the body nourishes the encompassing and the spirit crosses the sea to the distant shore to join those they have lost." She raised hesitant eyes to her distant cousin. "Can you tell me how death is handled on Rakhana?"

Tayln ran his hands down his thighs as if removing wrinkles from his pants. They certainly didn't allow wildlife to eat the bodies of their dead. He doubted Durina's body would make it past a couple of hundred feet before ending up as a predator's dinner. "I do not know how things were done prior to the exodus, I can only tell you how we dealt with death when I was a child. The body is cleaned and groomed as a sign of respect and so that the deceased reaches the underworld in as pleasant a condition as possible. The body is then buried in a deep grave to nourish the land. A marker is placed over the burial – usually something that held personal meaning for the one that walked the sands of time. The family would tell tales about those they have lost – often the most outrageous tales that could barely be believed and then those that were in heat would mate in hopes that the soul would be reborn."

"What about you?" Irikah asked Elvie in a strained voice. She wasn't sure what to make of Rakhana's practice. Was it romantic or just plain creepy?

"When I lived on a colony planet, we buried our dead and set up tombstones that depicted their name, birth and death dates - and often a small note about who they were. On the Citadel, it is not possible to bury the dead. Families had the choice of taking the body off-station, liquefying them in the Keeper's vats or cremating them and housing the ashes in a sealed urn. The poor and unknown were given no choice. Genetic tissue was taken to try to identify the body and the body was given to the keeper's vats. On ships, bodies are shot out the airlock. I would imagine a heavily populated world would treat the dead similar to how the Citadel has to," she responded with a shrug. "I read that those in high standing on Palaven actually put the bodies in stasis and keep them in a family crypt so that the spirits can continue to guide them. What is even more fascinating is that salarians used to bury their dead and plant a tree over the body so that the spirit would merge with the tree to guard them."

She felt heat warm her cheeks when she saw them looking at her. "Sorry, the archives hold a lot of inconsequential information."

"No," Irikah said with a wave of her hand. "It's fine. It feels good to know that others also believe that death is a continuing journey of the soul."

"Do we have to wear any particular type of color of clothing at the gathering?" Elvie inquired gently.

"Not at all," she said with a slow shake of her head. "While mourning is communal, it is also individual. There is not right or wrong way to mourn or celebrate life."

Elvie sent a message to the family to come as they were, if they were going to go to the gathering. Just as she pressed 'send', her OT chimed. She released a slow breath. "Time to go."

They followed the coordinates through the central community square and into another of the connecting sub-divisions. They met up with the rest of the family as they approached the small, tidy home. Rosie was holding tight to Rafe and Litu's hands, the smile missing from her angelic face.

A part of her wanted to spare the little girl more pain, but death was a part of living and it made every minute of life all the more precious. She was glad they allowed Rosie to come. Rosie had developed a fast, familial friendship with Durina. And every time the little girl was around the older woman, she was in her lap listening to whatever tales Durina would share with her. Rosie considered the older woman a grandmother and Durina cried happy tears when Rosie first called her grandma. Rosie had given the older woman something she would never have with her own children. It made one last dream come true for Durina.

The door to Durina's home was wide open, voices could be heard as they stepped into the house. They followed the voices to a back bedroom on the left, where they found Thane, Morsn and two hanar. Durina's body was resting on an ornate, handled table upon her bed. She wore a gown of dark olive woven fibers and had vines laced around her body.

Thane looked over at the guests and inclined his head. "My cousin and I appreciate your attendance to this matter."

Morsn grimaced, shooting Thane a bewildered look. "What my cousin is trying to say is thank you being here with us. It means a lot to have your support during this…time of grief."

"No," David said with a shake of his head. "It is more than that. We are honored Durina chose to spend her remaining time with us. Her smiles and her stories brightened our lives."

"Just as all of you brightened her life. We -"

"This one would remind it of the time," the hanar priest pointed out.

He looked apologetically at their guests. "We must walk the _Path of Mourning_ now."

Rafe elbowed Jared, the next shortest male in the room. "We should assist," he murmured quietly. At the older man's nod, he squeezed Rosie's hand and dropped it as he stepped forward. It was obvious that the two drell and two hanar were going to carry the table with Durina's body. "Jared and I would be honored to help you carry Durina."

Thank looked from the dapper human to the older one and nodded. "You have surprised me, though I accept your consideration. Thank you."

Without a word Elvie and Lanna stepped forward to support the middle handles. Durina's weight was slight, they were not needed, but both women nodded at each other as they took up their posts. They followed the hanar through the bedroom door, the rest of the family falling into step behind them.

As they exited Durina's home, Elvie glanced at Lanna and saw a pink flush to her cheeks. She followed the woman's line of sight straight ahead to Thane's ass. She made a slight choking sound when she bit back a very inappropriate laugh. She had to bite her inner cheek…hard when Lanna's head swung to the left and locked onto her eyes. The woman's cheeks grew even more red. She winked at her friend and then swiveled her own head around as more people joined the Path of Mourning.

She saw a few others that had similar features to Durina. Family, she assumed. But there were many others that joined the progression as well. Friends? Neighbors? It didn't really matter, they were all here to pay their respects. Many were crying, Durina would be missed.

As they approached the dome's exit, the priests and lead pallbearers came to a stop. The crowd that formed the train continued forward to make a line to either side of the dome's portal. Once they were in place, the priests resumed the journey, but at a slower rate. Onati petals were sprinkled over Durina as everyone stated something brief from the heart as they passed by. Like an airlock, the first set of doors slid open and they stepped in. The doors closed behind them, the air in the airlock gradually became more humid and then the outer doors opened and they walked out of the dome. Only her family and those that resembled Durina continued to follow.

The air was salty and heavy with moisture, but she welcomed it over the filtered, dry air of the dome. The smell of grasses, flowers, and ocean wrapped around her. There was a slight under-scent of mildew, understandably due to the humid environment, but it was subtle and did not detract from the smell of life. Something she'd missed ever since she boarded that batarian ship when she was a young child. Kahje was the first real air she'd breathed in years.

A gravel and mulch mixture made up the wide path down to the docks. A breeze stirred the petals adorning Durina and the table, they lifted, fluttering in a silent dance in the pallbearers wake. She turned to look behind them and smiled at the colorful trail they were leaving behind. It was as if death was leaving behind a visual symphony for the living to enjoy, telling them it was okay to smile and laugh and find pleasure in life.

She glanced down when the crunch of gravel turned into a 'thunk' with each step of her foot. The docks. She looked around, but there were no ships or boats in sight. This was not that kind of dock. This…was the Dock of Depths. The final destination for the Path of Mourning. Water lapped rhythmically against the sides of the dock. She called it a dock but it looked more like a small bridge that connected to the next island. The bridges met together at a large, central area.

The water lit up with bioluminescence. Pink appendages lifted to grab hold of the dock as four hanar rose from the water just high enough to pull themselves onto the dock. They met up with the priests, colors rolling across them in conversation. Colorful displays of light still danced under the water's surface.

They lowered the table down to the dock and stepped back. The air grew thicker and tiny, warm drops of water struck her cheeks. High pitched humming, reminding her of the tinkling of small bells drew her attention away from the light rain. She did not know hanar could create such a beautiful sound.

The humming intensified as they tied the vines to stones. When the last stone was tied, they slid the table out from under the body. Durinda and the stones were resting on a platform. The platform began to rise and tilt.

"The fire has gone to be kindled anew," the lead priest said reverently as the body slid down into the water and sank beneath the waves. The humming gradually grew softer as the lights sank lower into the depths until Durina's escorts disappeared from view. The four hanar that had joined them slid back into the water. The two priests wrapped their tentacles around the table and left to give the family on the Dock of Depths some privacy.

She felt large arms wrap around her and she leaned into her husband. "I need a moment to speak with Thane." She patted his arm and they slowly opened to release her. She approached the drell knowing this might not be the best time to talk to him. She searched his face but saw no clue to what he was thinking or feeling. "Can you give me a moment?" she asked, motioning him away from the others.

"Of course," he said with an incline of his head and followed her a short distance away. "What did you wish to speak of?" Raindrops began to fall faster. "It always rains on Kahje," he mumbled in apology.

Her lips twitched. "It's fine. I've lived on a space station for many years. Believe that I welcome the rain as much as the sun." She released a short breath. "I have to say, that was far more beautiful than I expected it to be." She shook her head. "It is one thing to hear it described and something altogether different to see it."

"It pleases me that you found beauty in it. Beauty can be found in all things…even death," he told her.

She hoped he did not mean he found beauty in his kills. "I did not think that before today. Thank you for inviting us to be here."

His hand lifted in negation. "You needn't thank me. It is I that should be thanking you and your family. It is too easy to become drala'fa – to go unnoticed when you allow yourself to slip away from life. The gift of love your family gave her was what she needed most. I shall not forget what you have done."

She understood that he meant her family and not her specifically. She didn't feel she did anything to warrant all of that. "I have been unnoticed most of my life. Most of these beautiful souls I've only known a few months. I -"

Tayln joined the pair when everyone else headed back in to get out of the rain. "What she is not telling you is that she has collected all of us, one or two at a time and because of her our family continues to grow."

Thane inclined his head. "Then it would appear that she has a habit of rescuing those in need. If she had not saved Eugene's life, none of this would have happened. But she did and in doing so, she saved my mother from grief and Rosie from neglect."

Before his wife could deny their words, he nudged her. "Tell him."

She frowned up at him. "I was getting to it." She slid her gaze back to Thane. "Arechion granted me a boon for saving his life. Out of decency, I could not accept; he understood and offered the boon to my husband. Tayln requested for you to be released from the compact. You are a free man, Thane."

He took a step backwards, stunned. Of all the things he thought she might say, that had not been one of them. Tayln's nod affirmed the words she spoke. He locked his knees to keep from sinking to the ground, emotionally overwhelmed. "I did not expect – I don' t know…thank you cannot begin to…" he found himself at a loss for words. He felt lost. He'd always had direction – he did not know what to do with freedom. A vision of pale blue eyes and black hair drifted through his thoughts. Lanna…that was a path that needed explored.

He wore that same faraway look her husband had when he got lost in his thoughts. "Thane…the only thing I want you to do is to start thinking about what you might want to do with your freedom. A handful of us will be leaving in a couple of days, but the rest of my family is staying another week or so. If you decide you want to leave Kahje, talk to Torin or Jared, you can get a lift to the Citadel with them."

"You can stay at the hotel with us, until you decide what you want to do," Tayln volunteered. The smile that radiated on his wife's face was all the thanks he needed. "Come…let us get in out of the rain."

Wet clothes are not fun. But the remarkable airlock took care of that issue, evaporating the water from their clothing and hair as the air became dryer. "Damn me…that's as wonderful as the quick-dry on the Oasis!"

Tayln chuckled, remembering his wife's first encounter with the quick-dry after their shower. The shock on her face had been priceless. Watching her nipples pebble tighter…he shook his head. That was not a direction he needed to go in front of Thane….or any drell that could decipher his pheromones.

-BREAK THIRTEEN-

Two days later she, Tayln, Laura, Reed and Lanna left Kahje aboard the Oasis bound for Ilium so that Laura and Reed could get married. She'd told Father Torin and Jared that Thane might be reaching out to one of them for a lift off Kahje.

After all the excitement, the peace was a welcome relief. There was no itinerary other than the wedding. And while she was happy for her friends, she found herself envious as well. Maybe…just maybe…she and Tayln would return to Ilium in a couple of years. Tendrils of guilt wove into her conscience and she grimaced, her jaw tightening. She was no longer the independent juggernaut she once was. Could she blatantly do the one thing none of her parents wanted her to do? She wasn't so sure anymore. She was a vigilante – er…crime fighter…an assassin…a partner in an innovative tech firm and she still couldn't legally marry a man she was already wed to. But life had never been about what was fair or deserved…it just was. Life could be as cruel as it was beautiful and it only offered one guarantee: you will never get out of it alive.

She rolled her eyes. Where had that thought even come from? She looked over at Laura and saw a sparkle in her friend's eye.

"This is girl time, Elvie…where were you?" Laura asked, casting a quick glance a Lanna who merely shrugged.

Elvie shrugged and took another sip of the alcohol she was technically too young to drink. She settled drink on the table and drew her forefinger around the edge of the glass. "I was so sure Tayln and I would return here in a couple of years…now I'm not so sure." She glanced apologetically at the two women. "I'm feeling guilt at the thought now and I don't like it," she admitted.

Laura slid her hand over Elvie's and squeezed it. "You don't need Ilium, Elvie. You never have. The bond you have with Tayln goes much deeper than any marriage license. I can't even imagine…" her smile faltered at the brush of jealousy and she pushed it aside. She had a beautiful relationship with Reed. She didn't need a mate bond to know he would always be there for her. The man had far too much honor to ever hurt her. "You _are_ married. It doesn't matter what the Council decrees. People are married outside of Council Space all the time. Your husband is a citizen of Rakhana and you were married by Rakhana standards. So it doesn't matter that Council Space doesn't recognize it. You do. We do…Council Space can kiss your ass."

One corner of her mouth pulled up in a lopsided grin. "You're right…I know you are. I don't know why it means so much to me…but it does." She swung her eyes over to meet Lanna's. "Don't you ever get tired of having to be my shadow?"

Lanna blinked and then frowned. "Nope. I'm here for you…for me…not for Cole." She cocked her head to the side. "Though, I suppose he benefits." Her pale blue eyes narrowed. "I consider you my younger sister. I couldn't save my little brother…but I can damned well keep you safe…one way or another." She'd failed once when she'd been darted by Dagger's men. She was more vigilant now.

"Your brother?" This was the first time Lanna had opened up about any of her family.

"Taylor," she said quietly. "It would seem my reputation preceded me and Remus sought to force my hand into joining his guild by using my little brother against me. My little brother had a weak heart. We couldn't afford surgery, so I worked freelance to come up with the money. Remus has a cold, dead, black heart – but killing my brother would not serve his agenda, so I know he did not intend to kill him – but my brother's heart could not handle the stress of being captured and taken from his family. By the time I found him…it was already too late. I killed the men who took him, but Remus is a ghost that has always been out of my reach." She swallowed hard and cleared her throat. "Cole found me shortly after that. I didn't need the money anymore, but it felt good to work with one of Remus' rivals…After I got to know Cole…I couldn't imagine being anywhere else."

She nodded. "I know that feeling. Do you still see your parents?"

Lanna sat back in her chair and crossed her legs. "From time to time." She shrugged. "I see them maybe three times a year, but we message more frequently. They think I work for the rich, eccentric Torin Falkr, handling his travel arrangements." Her lips spread into a grin. "I'm pretty sure they believed I was sleeping with my boss, despite my denials…at least until all the coverage of him with Arianni. They used to say they were proud of me – now they mean it," she said with a light laugh. "Now, if they would only stop trying to set me up with every man they meet." She had nearly said that at least that was something the other two women did not have to go through, but that would have been in ill taste considering Laura's parents had passed away.

Elvie shot a quick look at Laura and bit her lip to keep from smiling. She lifted her eyes to meet Lanna's. "Then you should date someone to get them off your back. I've never seen you with anyone," she pointed out.

Lanna cocked a black brow. "Really? You know my lifestyle. What man would be okay with what I do? I rarely get the chance to meet others…like myself. So, that would mean paying someone to pretend to be my boyfriend just to get my parents off my back. Not worth the hassle. Not going to happen. way."

Elvie wrinkled her nose in disbelief and crossed her arms over her chest. "No…you have another option. And don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about." She narrowed her green-yellow eyes when Lanna stiffened and refused to say anything. "I know what I saw – I know what I felt. There is something between you and Thane and I think you ought to explore it."

Anger sparked in her light blue eyes when she leaned forward. "You are out of your mind! That – that… _man_ shot you! My little sister! I had to watch the blood drain from your body! I want to kill him – not fuck him!"

Laura looked from one stubborn woman to the other. Interesting.

Elvie placed her forearms on the table and leaned forward. "Not true. You _wanted_ to kill him – past tense…now you want to fuck him and that bothers you. It shouldn't. _He_ didn't shoot me – I jumped between him and the man he was trying to shoot. The very _evil_ man he was trying to take out. My fault – not his. I've never once blamed him. No one should be blamed for my mistakes but me. You need to let it go…for both your sakes." She softened her voice. "If that heat between you is strong enough for me to feel – then it must be damned near combustible between you."

Lanna choked on a scoff.

Elvie shrugged and sat back in her chair, her finger drawing pictures in the condensation on her glass. "He's the perfect man for you, Lanna. He's damned good looking. He has a sculpted body -not that I noticed," she said with wink, "He's in the same line of work you are in - so you won't have to hide what you do from him…and despite his profession he has a heart – top it off with a hot, sexual tension," she teased with a waggle of her brows.

Lanna rolled her eyes and sighed. "Rafe does that so much better," she pointed out.

Laura giggled. "Oh, that's tot flipped! He does, doesn't he? And those adorable dimples…."

She grunted, forcing herself to keep her tongue behind her lips to kill the childish gesture. "Hush…both of you." It was obvious Lanna did not want to talk about Thane, but maybe she'd given her friend something to think about. "Is Reed still with Thane in the cockpit?"

Laura grinned. "Yes…they are still practicing battle simulations while Ase flies the ship." She looked pointedly at Elvie.

"It would seem boys will be boys regardless the species," Lanna replied, leaning her head back to rest against the chair's padded back.

She watched her friend close her eyes, looked up briefly when she the door slid open. "I wonder if Thane would be up there playing with the boys if he was here?" She saw the grimace on her friend's face.

"What is it with you?" She asked in exasperation, unwilling to open her eyes just to glare at her friend. "You're not going to let me go a minute without thinking about that drell!" She growled in the back of her throat. "Yes! You're right! Okay? He's got an amazing body and I want to fuck him until we are both too exhausted to move. You happy now? But it isn't going to happen, so let it the fuck go. And no – I doubt he'd be playing with the other boys. I don't think he plays well with others. He's more likely to watch from the shadows or hide in his room." It took her a moment to realize there was dead silence.

Thane's body came to rapid attention when he'd heard her words. Words he knew he should not be hearing. But before he could turn to leave, Elvie spoke again.

"Why isn't it going to happen?" she asked quietly, her gaze flashing up to meet Thane's. She held her hand up to halt the men's progress. So far, Lanna was not aware they were there. Maybe it wasn't fair to her friend, but it was for Lanna's own good…and Thane's. She knew Lanna would push Thane away and use the excuse of him shooting her to keep him at a distance.

Lanna released a harsh breath. "Because I'm not looking for a fling." She raised her head to look at the two women sitting with her. "Not – not after seeing what you two have. I want that. I want that with every part of my being."

Elvie was careful not to look behind Lanna at Thane. She kept her attention focused on her friend. "Granted – I don't know Thane well…but something tells me he's not into flings either. He seems too focused and intense to want something that…insignificant and meaningless. Despite his career, I don't think he has a lover in every port."

She raked a hand through her dark, silky hair. "Even if you're right…" she leaned forward and tossed back the rest of her drink, settling it on the table with a dull thud, "that thing you felt between us…it scares the hell out of me," she admitted. She flipped her glass upside down and moved it in circles on the tabletop. "I've never felt something so intense or all consuming. If he looks at me…or touches me, my body ignites – I don't know what to do with that," she said honestly. "I can feel the flames lick at me and I know I'm going to get burned - and I don't think I can endure that kind of pain," she whispered.

She shoved her glass violently, grateful Laura caught it before it fell off the table. "How do you expect me love someone that hurt you?" she growled. "I can't just let that go like you have! I love you! You're my sister – I would die to protect you…and I failed. I can't let it go, damn it! I can't!"

She reached forward across the table and took both of Lanna's hands in her own and gripped them hard. "You can…you just don't want to. You are using that as an excuse to keep him at arm's length so he can't hurt you. You, of all people, know how much I understand that. For years, I kept everyone at arm's length so I wouldn't get hurt." She felt Lanna pull away, but she held on tighter, refusing to let her. "But I've never been happier than when I let go and allowed myself to take a chance…to let people in…to love. And I do not, for one-minute, regret what happened. That precious round brought two new and beautiful souls into my life. My family has grown richer because of it – so, no…no one failed me and I can't even bring myself to see it as a mistake on my part. Not when the end results gave me Rosie and Thane."

She squeezed Lanna's hands. "You know – if he feels the way you do when he's near you…that could mean you are his mate."

Lanna pulled her hands free and rose. She knew the color had drained from her face because her cheeks felt cold. She backed away. "No…You are saying that because it happened to you. You can't put that on Thane and me – we don't have the history that you and Tayln had. I haven't imprinted on him…I'm not his mate…it's just chemistry. And any chemistry teacher will tell you that some elements should not be combined." Her back came up against a hard wall and warm hands gently gripped her shoulders.

Thane's heart was racing. He knew he had no right to the words he'd heard. But he'd allowed Elvie's hand to root him in place. Though the words were not his to hear, he was not displeased to know them. He'd been unaware that Elvie considered him family and he was equally unaware that Lanna was pushing him away out of fear that he'd hurt her. He'd sooner walk the sands of time than hurt her. It was hard to keep his hands on her shoulders when he wanted to wrap his arms around her. "There is much we should talk about, siha."

She froze when she felt the electric heat arch between them, her core clenching in need. How could he be here? She closed her eyes with the realization that he'd heard at least part of what she'd said. She was mortified. She broke away and ran towards her lift that would take her to her cabin, her heart slamming in her chest. When she reached her room, she slapped the pad to lock the door behind her and then slid down the door until her butt hit the ground. She had to come up with something…something to say…something to do…something that could erase or refute the words he'd heard.

"I didn't see that coming," Elvie admitted. "I never thought I'd see Lanna run from anything." A breath slipped from her lips. "Sorry, Thane. I may have made things more awkward between you – but I think you needed to hear that as much as she needed to speak it out loud."

He inclined his head to her. "I'm not displeased that I know her heart. Now I must sooth her soul." He moved slowly but purposefully after the woman who had awakened him.

It had taken well over a week to reach Ilium and Thane had still not soothed her soul. She did not believe his words. Words he had spoken from the heart. She hadn't left her cabin again until the morning. He knew because he'd been sitting against her door the whole night just talking to her. It had taken him two days to get her to look at him and talk to him again. He was pretty sure she only started looking at him again so that he would know she was not afraid to face him.

Through the flight he would feel her gaze on him randomly, his body responding in need and if their gazes caught, he could taste her desire for him, but she didn't let him get too close – she didn't let him touch her. It didn't matter. He did not let that deter him. Like her, he was a hunter and he was used to chasing prey - he was a man that did not give up.

He may not be experienced in the art of wooing women, but he knew she wanted him and he knew what made him need her more…accidental touches, heated looks, the huskiness of her voice when her arousal grew because he was too close. It was just as obvious that she was affected when he reciprocated those instances. She was why he was here on the Oasis. Pursuing his mate was forcing him outside his comfort zone – It forced him to interact with the others and he found himself coming to desire that interaction. He had always shunned connections so that they could not be used against him, but his wife, Elvie and even Tayln belonged to an assassin's guild and they had close friends and family. All he knew was that he was starting to feel more alive than he ever thought he'd feel.

What surprised him more was being introduced to Cole Draker over the QIC and joining the Draker Guild. He would not have thought he'd ever give his life over to another in such a way. But then, he'd found Cole to be nothing like the Compact. He also accepted the moniker Thanetos that Lanna had given him. He could see the merit in not burning his true name. He also liked that he could do as much or little as he wanted and that the choice was always his to make. The only darkness in that was the choice to take a life was now his burden to bear, so he would ensure any contracts he fulfilled would take evil out of the galaxy. It was the only way he could live with the sin.

They spent two days exploring what they could of Ilium before Laura and Reed met up with the official to wed. The asari joined them, without much fanfare, as man and wife. Their signatures were taken and their iris' scanned and they were legally wed.

Tayln managed to surprise his wife when the official called them up to be wed next. While the marriage license could not be submitted through the Ilium judicial system until they turned sixteen, dump enough credits into the right hand and a license could be procured and filed.

They retired to the Eclipse, Tayln's hotel on Ilium and dined in its lounge.

"We do not have to ever acknowledge the license," he murmured in her ear. "But it is ours, nonetheless," he said as he turned them slowly with the gentle ebb of the melody. On the day she turned sixteen, the license would become part of the judicial system records. They would legally be wed – but they did not have to acknowledge the license if she chose to wait. They were already wed, it did not matter to him what digital document said.

"What ever happens in Ilium stays in Ilium?" she teased, her body swaying against his.

"If that is your wish…" he whispered against her ear.

Thane watched the couples dancing and then saw the sway of his mate's body. He rose and took her hand, pulling her up from the chair. Dancing was not something he'd done since he was a small child – and he'd never done this type of dancing, but he'd watched the others long enough to know the movements, which did not seem particularly difficult in anyway. He smiled softly, knowing it was the honeymead that had loosened her up enough to agree to being in his arms. While he'd never join their bodies without her sober consent, he would hold her in his arms.

When they reached the dance floor, he pulled her into his arms, but made sure their bodies did nothing more than random, accidental brushes against each other. In the end, he wasn't sure who stepped into who, but he groaned when he felt every curve of her pressed up against him, rubbing tortuously against his throbbing arousal. He was only three inches taller than her but with her heels, they were the same height. When she looked at him, he could feel her breath tickle across his lips. Again, he wasn't sure who kissed who – it simply didn't matter. Nothing mattered but the feel of her against him, the taste of her on his lips. And when her hands parted the magnetic snaps of his shirt to explore his chest, he moved them towards a secluded shaded spot on the dancefloor. He needed her touch too badly to stop her. Gods, he needed to lift her dress and join their bodies as one. But he couldn't… not here…and not like this. Not without her being fully cognizant of what they were doing.

Her hand slipped beneath the band of his pants to stroke him and he nearly lost it then and there. He'd never come before, so he didn't know what his limits were or when such a thing was eminent, but he did know the pleasure of her touch was unbearable. Her hand stilled for a moment when it touched the tip of him and he watched as she lifted her hand and brought her finger to her lips to taste it. The shock of the intimate gesture caused a sweet pain to coil at his lower back and testicles.

A spicy cinnamon flavor with a hint of salty musk burst across her tongue. She knew his kisses tasted a lot like cinnamon rolls, but she hadn't expected his excitement to taste anything like that. Surely, she was wrong. She started to lower herself to get a better taste when she felt him grip her arms to keep her standing. "I want to taste you," she told him a little more than confused why he wasn't letting her, especially when he was obviously hard as a rock. "Don't you want me to taste you?"

A ragged breath tore from his lips. "There is much I need from you – but not like this. Come…we should retire, it has been a long day."

She beamed a smile at him. She understood what that meant. "Maybe the night will be just as long," she teased.

He grunted as he snapped his shirt up and tucked it back into place. With his arm around her waist he escorted her to the lift and then to her room. The door slid open with a scan of her hand and she pulled him into her room. "I should go," he said quietly.

"Why?" she asked curiously as she lifted his hands to cup her breasts. "I want you – you want me…we're two consenting adults," she reminded him logically.

He swallowed hard, his shaft jerking. His thumbs grazed over the tight buds outlined under the silky dress. "Gods…" her moans were almost more than he could take. "I don't' want to deny you, siha…but you've had too much to drink. When our bodies join as one, the only thing I want clouding our judgement is the heat of desire."

She clicked her tongue. "If I take that stick out of your ass, will you make love to me?" She shimmied out of her dress, knowing he was watching every move she made. She unfastened the tab between her breasts and smiled at the strangled groan when her bra shrugged off her shoulders and fell to the floor. He was like a statue rooted to the floor and that simple wouldn't do.

She gathered both sides of his shirt and yanked, the magnetic snaps gave a rapid snicking sound as they released.

He forced himself to take a step back from her. "Not like this, siha…" he said in a voice he didn't recognize. He had no control over the aching notes that slipped from his throat. Their desire laden pheromones surrounded them in a dense cloud and saturated his blood. "You would resent me come the morning, if I were to take advantage of you tonight," he told her. But he was helpless under the heat of her gaze, his feet refusing to move when her body swayed against his, her hard nipples grazing his chest. "I must go," he murmured, though the words lacked conviction even to his own ears. And then it didn't matter. She was kissing him, her hands running over his body, loosening his pants.

He wasn't sure how they got from the door to the bed, it was as if he blinked and she was beneath him, her body writhing against his with need. He marveled at her breasts, worshiping them with his hands and mouth, enjoying the pleasure it gave both of them. The scent of her desire drew him downwards. He didn't know anything about making love. He'd seen it a few times on the hunt, but he could do little more than give himself over to the instinctual need to taste his mate.

His tongue slid over her moist folds and hips moved seeking more…encouraging him to continue his exploration, which he did with thorough devotion. He made love to her with his tongue, sipping his mate's liquid need. She responded to every thrust of his tongue, her soft cries of pleasure and gyration of hips told him she still needed more. It didn't take him long to find the swollen nub hidden beneath her folds…her hands gripped his head, holding him in place while he learned what pleased her the most.

"Thane! God…I'm going to come…don't stop!" she cried out. Her body went tense as she balanced on the edge for the longest moment before she shattered with a harsh cry of his name.

He continued until her hips shied away and then he kissed a trail back up her body and feasted on her lips once more. When she gripped his engorged shaft and tried to pull him towards her, he pulled back. "No, siha…not this night." At this point, he wasn't even sure how he even had the ability to refuse her.

"I want to feel you inside me," she crooned as she stroked him. He was thicker than she'd imagined and she could feel the thick veins that ribbed his shaft. She was pretty sure making love to him would be like nothing she'd felt before.

He shuddered beneath her touch and slid his hand down the flat of her belly, his conjoined fingers slipping into tight, slick heat with a groan. As he thrust into her explored her intimately, discovering another pleasure center that drove his mate wild. When she came, she drenched his fingers and it was all he could do not to come himself. And then she was stroking him again, the pleasure of her touch spiraling him out of control. Before he understood what was happening, he felt the heat of her breath and the warmth of her mouth and his control shattered - his brain lost all capacity to think, all he could do was hear...feel…and watch himself slide into the heat of his wife's mouth. His hands slid into the silk of her dark hair. "I give myself to you," he murmured as the pressure built to a painful level and then he exploded in ecstasy. He could swear he saw lights flashing behind his closed lids. His hips bucked and his eyes opened just wide enough to watch her delicate throat swallow each burst of seed he released.

With a grin of satisfaction, she curled into his arms. "We should do this again."

He smiled softly when her eyes drifted closed and her breathing slowed into sleep. "All the days of my live – if you would allow such…" he murmured softly.

Once he was sure she was in a deep sleep, he pulled his pants on and slid back into the bed with her. He wasn't sure what she'd remember when she woke up, but if she remembered anything they did, he did not want her to wake up alone, as if what they'd done had meant nothing to them. And having his pants on ensured his body wouldn't join with her while he slept.

He slept in short bursts through the night, her every movement waking him up with a need to protect his mate. Come the pre-dawn morning she was writhing against him and moaning. He was awake instantly with a sharp intake of breath. Her pheromones, rich with arousal, hit the glands at the back of his throat and blasted his bloodstream with his mate's need.

She was drowning in pleasure. In her dreams, it was safe to make love to Thane. He couldn't hurt her here. But this time, her dream was far more lucid…far more clear, she could see the fire that burned in his eyes, feel the heat of his textured skin. She knew exactly what his thickly-veined arousal looked like. Seeing all of him with such a crystal clarity made her want him even more. And this time…this time he knew how to pleasure her as if he'd been pleasuring her all his life. Her body was shaking by the time his lips reached the part of her that needed him most. He thrust his fingers into her as his lips and tongue made love to her, the combine pleasure so intense that her hoarse cry brought her eyes open. A strangled groan slipped from her lips, the pleasure was still building. Through the fog of heat, she realized hands were stroking her breasts and belly. She raised up on her elbows and looked down to Thane watching her, not for a moment slowing or stopping what he was doing. She froze for the barest of moments, but pleasure jolted through her, her hips jerked, and another cry wrenched from her.

This was really happening…this wasn't just another dream. No dream had ever been so real…felt so…so…she didn't even have words to describe the pleasure that assaulted her, wave after building wave. Her harsh pants and soft cries drew closer together as she watched his lips and tongue destroy her in ways she hadn't thought possible. Wave after wave of vibration hit her and cried out his name when she came so hard she thought she'd black out.

She lay there, here body trembling, her breathing harsh and ragged as he gathered her into his arms to hold her against him. Her thoughts were slow to come back to her. When they did trickle back, she stiffened with the pain of shame that burned inside of her. She tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let go. "Why are you holding me? I don't deserver it! How can you even bear to look at me? I…I raped you – even after you told me 'no' several times over." The last words she'd barely been able to force past her lips.

"What?" How could she have ever come to such a conclusion? "Siha – Lanna…No. I desire you with my body and soul. You cannot rape a man who is willing – there is nothing I want more than to join our bodies as one."

She forced herself to look him in the eyes and saw the desire and worry that warred in their depths. "But you told me no, over and over – I remember. I also remember that I didn't listen – I didn't accept your denial."

His hand lifted to rub his cheek and then he gripped her head. "We did not join, Lanna. We will not become one until you want to do so…with a clear head. I could not bear the burden of anything less."

She pulled away and turned to sit up in bed. Why was he being nice to her? She'd pushed him into bed – she'd ripped his damned clothes off after he'd told her no. She remembered that. His words confused her…her head ached. She rose from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. "Please leave. I – I need space…I need to think," she told him and locked the bathroom door when it slid shut behind her. What she'd done was unforgivable, even if he was being nice about it.

Her words were like daggers in his heart. She was his mate. His place was at her side. But he didn't know her well enough to know if he should ignore her words and stay so they could talk or if he should give her the space she asked for. With a strangled cry, he rose and pulled on the rest of his clothing.

-BREAK FOURTEEN-

They left Ilium the next day. Elvie and Tayln wanted to get home to spend the last week or two with her father and sisters before they shipped out. Every week they reached out to Hannah and Lokirian, letting them what they were doing, albeit they omitted the wedding. Despite the distance, they wanted both of them to feel a part of their lives. It was obvious David was talking to them daily and Torin was talking to Loki on a weekly basis – that had surprised her the most. She never would have thought that Hannah would have allowed it – at least not so quickly. Perhaps, that was father David's influence.

Over the next few days, it was apparent things were strained between Thane and Lanna, but neither were willing to talk about it. It was also becoming apparent that Thane was becoming more and more protective, despite Lanna's complaints. It didn't take them long to figure out what was going on. She finally managed to corner him at the lift just after Lanna took it to return to her room. "Tell her what is going on or I will, Thane. She has right to know the truth…and it's not like you can hide it. She's seen Tayln in full-blown heat and your glands are already swelling. I don't know why she's not seeing the signs, but something has her messed up inside and her pain is tearing me up. I'm about ready to kick her ass until she talks. So, if you don't want to see your mate bleed, then fucking fix your shit!" she growled.

Thane stiffened, forcing down the anger of someone threatening his mate. He tried to focus on the fact that he knew Elvie loved Lanna – but it was a tightwire of emotions that he was walking. "She asked me to give her space."

"You did…and all she's done is stew and withdraw into herself. Fix it or I will, Thane." She stormed off before her mouth said something she'd regret.

His lips thinned as he hopped into the lift. Elvie was correct in the matter. This…what was happening…could not be allowed to continue. His control grew increasingly difficult to manage. In another day or so, nothing but chains would keep him from breeding his mate. That's not how he wanted to remember their first time.

When he arrived at her door, it refused to slide open. He really hadn't expected it to be unlocked, but he'd hoped. "Lanna, there is something I need to discuss with you," he told her through the door.

She felt panic coil deep in her belly. "I told you to give me space, Thane!"

"I did," he growled. "But now we've run out of time." He scratched at his cheekfolds and felt the first signs of dampness. His glands were full enough to leak if pushed on. At this rate, they would leak on their own by tomorrow.

She frowned at his choice of words and tore her eyes from the datapad to gaze at the door. "Don't be ridiculous."

"We've both been ridiculous – it's time to fix our shit!" he all but shouted.

Her mouth fell open in shock. That did not sound like Thane – that sounded like something she'd say…or Elvie. She laughed at the absurdity of those words coming from his mouth and tossed the datapad on her night table. "Did you really just say that to me? What gives you the right -"

"I know you are no coward – face me and know the truth you are hiding from!" He couldn't keep the edge from his voice. He was too close to losing all reason.

His words made no sense, but the challenge rang clear. She stopped over to the door and slapped her hand to the pad. The door whooshed open and she saw his eyes close and his fists tighten as he dragged in deep breaths. When his eyes opened, the heat in his gaze bore into her. She took a step back out of pure reflex, the heat coming off him was palpable. Each step he took towards her, she took a step back. "I'm not hiding -"

His fists curled and uncurled as he fought the need to pull her into his arms. "Look at me – SEE me," he demanded in harsh and husky voice. He hadn't originally known what was happening to him. The others opened his eyes, now he was going to open hers.

She blinked. His gruffness caused moisture to pool between her legs and she had to make herself focus on what he wanted her to do. What was he talking about? See what? He growled softly and scratched aggressively at his cheekfolds. She saw liquid ooze and she reached up to see if he was bleeding.

He grabbed her hand and held it away. "It's not safe for you to touch me."

"Why?" she scoffed. "You would hurt me?"

His hand tightened over hers and then he dropped it. "I could never intentionally hurt you. See me, Lanna…"

Her eyes opened in shock and she stumbled backwards upon seeing the swollen glands in his face that she'd blindly overlooked. It wasn't blood that streaked his cheekfolds…it was marking serum. "It's not possible…" but she could barely hear her own words.

He released a cleansing breath, taking in more of her pheromones on the intake. "You are aware that it is possible. You are my mate and you are in heat." He tore his gaze away from her, panting harshly with a pain that ripped at his heart. "If you do not wish to have me as a mate, I will have them lock me away until I can step out of your life."

Her heart stilled and turned over painfully. Now that she _saw_ him, there was no denying what he was going through. Somehow, somewhere, she'd imprinted on him. Elvie and Tayln had told her how rare that was – that most drell married to have a family without ever finding their mates. She had wanted what Elvie or Laura had and now that dream was standing within arms' reach. A man who wanted her and no one else. She closed her eyes briefly. Elvie had been right. She was using the fact that he'd shot her as a crutch. But it hadn't been his fault – she knew that all along. Fear caused her to act irrationally…and so had the belief that she'd forced him into her bed. "I didn't force you…did I?" She asked. This time, she intended to listen.

He whipped his eyes up to meet hers. "Gods, no! It took every bit of control I had not to join us that night. I did not wish you to resent our joining in the light of the day. Know this: You are my mate – your hunger intensifies my own. It is impossible for you to force me. I will always crave your touch. Anytime. Anywhere."

"That sounds like a challenge," she teased with a shaky voice.

He took a step towards her. "Tell me to leave." But even as he said the words, he knew he wouldn't leave. He'd run out of time. He could feel the serum dripping down his cheeks. He was far too gone…too saturated with her pheromones to walk out the door. She was in full-blown heat and they would need to subdue him to keep him from her.

"No," she said with a shake of her head when she saw his wet cheekfolds. She's seen how volatile Talyn was when he was in must. "We both know it's too late for that."

"I'll mark you as my mate," he growled. "I won't to stop myself," he warned. He tore the shirt off his body and took another step towards her.

She wasn't sure how managed to step out of his pants without tripping, because his gaze never wavered. Hers, however, did. The soft groinfolds, the same dark red color as his cheeks, were saturated with marking fluid, his thick, ribbed arousal glistened with it. That he wasn't already on her was a surprise. She saw him trembling, his fists clenched, as her gaze flowed up his honed and sculpted body to meet dark green eyes that bore into hers with a need that caused her legs to buckle. She never hit the ground. Instead she was crushed against him, the shaking of his body nearly violent. She shifted in his arms and lifted her own to wrap around his neck. She rose onto the tips of her toes and drew tongue along the wet groves of his cheekfolds. His breaths came in harsh pants as she drew the swollen gland into the heat of her mouth and suckled it. Spicy cinnamon burst across her tongue, like sucking on a red-hot candy.

With a growl, he charged for the bed, dropping both of them down onto it. The scent of him on her was more than he could take. His mouth plundered hers as he made quick work of her clothing. He settled between her thighs, rubbing his wet, swollen shaft against her equally wet soft folds. He gritted his teeth, as he slowly pushed into her hot, clenching core. He panted harshly as he fought for control. He might be an animal later, but right now he was not an animal. She so tight, it had become painful for them both, so he focused on distracting her with his lips…his tongue…his hands until she relaxed enough to sink a bit deeper.

He could feel her stretching around him, her tight muscles quivering in protest, causing the sensitive ribbing his shaft to engorge with more blood. His throat vibrated a seductive, rich melody he knew she could not hear, but nor could he stop it. With each slow thrust he pushed a little deeper into her until she fully sheathed him.

Her legs locked tight around him to keep him still. He tore his mouth from hers and flicked his tongue against her nipple and drew it into his mouth with a harsh suction. She cried out and her hips jerked against him. His hand lowered, his fingers finding the pearl of nerves between her folds. She ground against him with another soft cry, her legs loosening as his fingers gave her something to focus on besides the discomfort of their joining.

His mouth found hers as he moved his hips slow and shallow, allowing her to get used to the sensation. He growled into the kiss when she moved her legs to impale herself on him. His barely in check control snapped and he gave himself up to the pleasure of her tight, silky tunnel. A pleasure that nearly blinded him as his veins thickened and became more sensitive. He bellowed in surprise at the intensity of his release, which caused his mate to clamp down on him with her own release. Nothing in the galaxy compared to the feel of her tightening like a sweet fist around him.

Still, he drove into her with the need to breed, each orgasm coming faster than the last, both of them becoming so sensitive that it didn't take much to send them spiraling over the edge, until they were too exhausted to move. He rolled them onto their sides and held her tight, unwilling to pull out of her. He belonged inside her. She was his and he would make sure no one touched her but him.

While she slept, he kept vigil. He allowed his body to relax and rest, but he did not close his eyes. Instinct bade him to protect his mate at any cost.

She could feel the heat of his body as she came awake in the morning. Her movement caused his arms to tighten around her. She groaned with she felt the burning pain between her legs. She also felt the thick press of his erection against her belly. When his hand stroked her back and gripped her ass, she pushed against his chest. The hot look of need in his eyes caused her core to clench and bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain.

Her signals were confusing. She wanted him but something was wrong. He pushed at the dense fog of heat that swallowed him. His mated needed him to focus. "What?" he pushed the word past his lips, his body quivering in confusion as he eyed the room for any threat to his mate.

She knew he was trying to control his instincts, she understood that he was in the grip of a must he had little control over, so she appreciated the effort he was making. "I'm sore, Thane," she said as she squeezed her thighs together. I'm hurt and I'm hungry. I need food and medigel. Food and medigel," she repeated.

He rose from the bed. Food. Medigel. His mate needed him to provide for her. He blinked when she pulled him back to bed, confusion roiling through the fog.

"I'll message Elvie," she told him as she flipped on her OT. She had no intension of letting him traipse out of their bedroom, naked as the day he was born. No one was going to see him naked but her. She blinked and grinned. Maybe this heat thing went both ways. She didn't realize she would become possessive and protective of him. With the message send she curled up with him and waited as he stroked her back, his throat vibrating in a soothing pattern.

There was a chime at the door and she frowned when he rose to answer it without a stich to cover his magnificent body. "Thane!" she growled as she tossed him his pants. It took him a moment to understand what to do with them and then he grinned at her as he stepped into them.

Thankfully, no one was at the door. There was a large platter on the ground pile high with food and drink, as well as a large tube of medigel. Bless Elvie, she understood all too well.

By the evening of the next day, after her peak fertile time was over, Thane was able to start communicating and thinking more rationally. He was still highly protective and still wanted sex almost as much as he wanted his next breath, but she was okay with that…so long as she didn't run out of medigel. But at least now they were able to enjoy each other in more than one way. She discovered she enjoyed talking to him and making him laugh. She doubted he'd done much of that since he was a small child.

It took another two days before they were able to leave the cabin. Elvie pulled her aside while Thane was getting their lunch. "We should be at the Citadel in another couple of days. Once we arrive, I'll schedule you to see my doctor for an implant. I love the hell out of heats, but spending one week out of every four stuck out of commission is not…well, it makes it difficult to get anything done. But I'll let you in on a little secret. If you get yourself highly aroused when he's not nearby and then call him to join you – it's like instant heat. This way, you are in charge of when it happens rather than it controlling you."

Lanna laughed at her friend's ingenuity. "You are brilliant!"

Elvie winked at her. "I know. It's both a gift and a curse," she teased. "I'm glad you two got your shit squared away. I was nearly ready to kick your ass to get you to open up. Don't ever do that to us again," she warned.

"I won't," Lanna agreed. "I might stand in an all new stupid, but I won't stand in the same stupid twice."

"Har-har. it is to laugh. Now, let's go eat…some of us have burned off more calories than we've eaten," she said pointedly.

She shrugged. "I could stand to lose a few pounds anyway."

"Liar," Elvie scoffed. "Now move out," she said, smacking Lanna's backside.

"I'm going…I'm going," she grumbled good naturedly.

Elvie noticed Thane's scowl. "Back off, loverboy – I'm allowed to do that."

Lanna nodded. "She _is_ allowed. Sister's prerogative. Deal with it."

Reed looked at Laura and laughed softly. "Don't ever let me get that possessive – Elvie would kick my ass."

Laura giggled. Reed was a foot taller than Elvie and outweighed her by over a hundred pounds, but she did not doubt his words for a moment. "She would, too."


	4. Strength of Heart Ch4 - Brain Camp

Strength of Heart

Chapter Four

Brain Camp

They made it the Citadel two days after the rest of their family and with very little persuasion from Lanna, Cole agreed that Thane would become Tayln's bodyguard, just as Lanna was Elvie's. Tayln knew why Torin had made the decree. It had nothing to do with Lanna and everything to do with keeping his daughter's mate alive and well. Thane did not yet know that Cole and Torin were the same man. Cole would tell Thane or not – it was not their tale to tell, unless they did so unwittingly. Thane was highly trained and highly intelligent with an eidetic memory. Not much would get past him for long.

Elvie wasn't home two weeks when she found herself escorted by C-Sec to the Citadel tower and up to the Council Chambers, where the three Council members were waiting to speak with her. Her temper sparked when her husband, Lanna and Thane were denied entry and were forced to wait for her outside of the Council Chambers. She strode purposely towards the end of the walkway and glared out at the three Council members, not even sparing a glance at the communication terminal next to her. "What is the meaning of this? Why is my father not here? Why were my fiancé and body guards forcibly detained? I have a right to legal representation - I will not let you gaslight me -"

The asari, glanced at the other Council members and raised her hand in supplication. "Calm down, Miss Anderson-Shepard, we merely wished to speak with you…privately for now."

"Yes, yes…" said the salarian. "Your test scores were very enlightening."

The turian slipped her hands behind her back, standing at military rest. "Which, after great debate among us, we sought you out."

Her damned test scores again. While, in the end, she had not minded her mother finding out, she doubted she would be able to say as much by the time the Council was through with her. "Singled me out, you mean."

The turian's mandibles jerked. "Be that as it may, your services are required."

She blinked. For a moment she was too stunned to do anything more than gape at them. "I am not your maid, your slave, or anything else to you. Furthermore, I'm hardly some merc with services for sale. I am a…design innovator...an inventor…and tech engineer…a combat technician…an enigmatologist…pick your flavor. Are you asking me to create something for you or solve the meaning of life?"

The asari raised her hand. This was not going at all how she'd envisioned. As a child, Lorianna should have been easy to manipulate. But she was both hostile and cunning – combine that with an IQ and biotic abilities off the charts and she knew concessions might have to be made…or other means might have to be used. "Not…no," she replied with a shake of her head. "You are a highly intelligent young lady with a…unique set of skills. Both of which we are in need of."

"No," she said flatly. My life is full and I have too much to do already." She saw the Council members look at each other. She could hear murmuring, but they had dampened the communication.

"You would be doing the Council a great service…and earn our gratitude," the asari explained, still pushing for a diplomatic arrangement. Even so, they'd already worked several contingency plans for the child.

She had too much to do to play these head games. She had to work with her Guardians' training, recruit additional Guardians, and spend precious time with her father and sisters. In less than two weeks' time, she wouldn't be seeing them again for 8 months. Then there would be the trip to the Sur'kesh Tower. "I already told you - NO. Now…if we are done here -"

"We're not," the salarian informed her.

"But I am," she said and turned away from them.

"The door has been locked, Miss Anderson-Shepard – until we can come to an…arrangement," the turian stated coldly. "And don't bring your fiancé's expensive attorneys into this. It will not get you released any sooner."

She spun around to glare at the Council members, sending a shockwave of power to buffet them in warning. "I don't need my husband's money," she seethed. She saw their bodies stumble and the alarm in their eyes, but they stance remained united against her.

"That much is obvious," the asari quipped dryly.

She heard indistinct murmuring again and she remained on high alert. It wasn't as if she intended to fight her way through C-Sec officers and Spectres, but she intended to remain very aware of what was going on around her.

"Husband…" the salarian hummed. "About that…we could lift the age restriction and grant you a special license to marry."

Her eyes narrowed. She wanted that so badly she could taste it. But she did not want to owe the manipulative Council anything. Regardless, the cards needed to be laid on the table. "Before I decide anything, I want to know what you expect of me."

The asari bit back a grin. They'd not won anything yet. "We have heard disturbing rumors about a human biotic training facility. We want you to infiltrate it - go in, under cover, as a student and send reports back to us so that we can decide if action needs to be taken."

No. Not just no…but fuck no. Spy on her own people for a Council who refused to give humans any acknowledgement? Not going to happen. "How long would this take?"

"Does it matter?" the salarian asked. "Weeks? Months? A year? We have no way to know that. You would remain until we have what we need to make an informed decision, then you would be extracted."

She shook her head slowly, unable to believe what they were asking of her. "You are absolutely fucking out of your minds. You refuse to acknowledge my people in any way - see us little more than an upstart race, and you expect me to spy on my own people for what – grins and giggles? I'm not laughing…in case you didn't notice."

The turian flared her mandibles. She had hoped they'd be able to coerce the child with fewer concessions, but that was quickly falling apart. They needed to be able to assert some kind of control over the child. "We are prepared to offer…concessions. You would be emancipated as and adult. This would allow you to get married without a special license. It would also allow you to become the first…human Spectre. As a Spectre, you answer only to the Council. You will have autonomy to maneuver how you see fit, provided the mission is completed."

The first human Spectre…that was quite the concession. It was also a huge step for humans. If she were working for the Council, then infiltrating the biotic training facility would be a job, like any other she would be assigned. It would not be personal against her people. Still…to give someone any authority over her rankled.

The asari cleared her throat. She couldn't believe she was having to encourage the human to take what any other human would have jumped at. But this child – that was not a child, was no ordinary human. "We realize with your…skills, you likely have the ability to gain access to files normally seen only by the Council and its Spectres – but accessing them without clearance is an illegal act of espionage. There is no reason to risk criminal indictment when we are willing to grant you that access."

"At a huge cost," she bit out.

"You must weigh the benefits yourself. No one is truly without checks and balances, not even us," she said with a wave of her hands towards her fellow Council members. "But we are granting you autonomy to act as you see fit – that is far more freedom that you would have at any other job."

"I do not require another job. Tayln and I are partners."

"We could make things… _difficult_ for Sere Teiner in Council Space…IF we had to," the salarian calmly informed her.

That sparked a plume of anger. "That was an idiotic thing to say. We all know a Teiner Tower and hotel here on the Citadel would be a dramatic boost to the economy. One the Citadel cannot afford to lose. Do _not_ try to play head games with me – you will fail."

The asari glared at the salarian. They had decided earlier to _not_ use that line of arguing. She returned an apologetic smile to the human. "Consider that remark struck from this conversation. The salarian Councilman, was simply trying to stress how important it is that we get someone involved. You are the perfect candidate. You are young enough to go in as a student. You are more than intelligent enough to handle any hurdles you find and you are strong enough to defend yourself if your cover is blown or anything happens. You are the answer that we have been looking for."

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them. "And you will do anything it takes to ensure I comply with your needs, is that right?"

The asari raised both of her hands. "We hope it will not come to that, Miss Anderson-Shepard. We would prefer you to accept our offer willingly."

Of course…but they certainly implied they would resort to any measure it would take. What other hold could they possibly have over her? Make things more difficult for the human alliance? That was a possibility, even if it only affected her via her parents. That wouldn't be enough to threaten her directly. Ah fuck…her brother and two of her sisters were biotic and the right age. If they pulled the right strings, no doubt someone would show up at their door and haul them away to this facility. "How far are you willing to go to ensure my compliance?" she asked frankly.

The asari leaned forward, a pleading look in her eyes. "Please understand, due to the time sensitive nature of this mission, there is nothing we won't do to ensure your compliance…Including-"

She lunged forward to the end of the platform, biotic energy crackling over her body. "Stop! Do not even go there. Torture and pain mean nothing to me…I'm dead to it. You need my…fiance's money – you won't risk losing that. My parent's careers are important to some degree, but they could thrive without them – we all know the only real threat you over me is my siblings. And if you put even one of them in danger – you will regret coercing my cooperation. That is a promise."

Again, she heard murmuring and she knew she'd called them out before they could lay the final card on the table.

The asari squared her shoulders, though she looked a bit more uncertain. "There is little we can do about your brother, if the ship is not in asari, salarian, turian or Council Space, but we _have_ been approached by Alliance officials wanting to take your sisters. They were unaware of you, because we sealed your records. And because they are on the Citadel, they must go through the Council before forcibly removing any citizen – even if they are not a Council race. Of course, we will deny the Alliance's request…"

If she cooperated. It didn't have to be said to be known. She would take the hit before she would allow her sisters to. "Let's negotiate." But she would remember this.

The asari shifted uncomfortably at the abrupt change of attitude. "You mistake my meaning. Ordinarily, we do not involve ourselves in such matters – it is an Alliance affair. However, in light of our needing your assistance with this mission, we were willing to intervene on your behalf."

"That is very generous of you," she bit out, not believing a word she just heard. "Now, let's negotiate."

"We will grant your emancipation so that you can become a Spectre agent – though neither will be assigned to your record until you return from your mission. We cannot have your cover blown when they investigate you. You will be granted the right to get married when the mission is completed. We will deny the Alliance's request to remove your sisters from the Citadel. You will be fitted with an L2 implant to help control and amplify your biotics and you will report directly to us with any evidence you collect. Are you in agreement?"

Humanity needed her to accept the Spectre nomination. She needed to keep her sisters safe. That they were willing to legally proclaim her an adult and allow her to marry her husband – that was important to her…but knowing that something might be happening to children at the biotics training facility brought her Valkyrie protective instincts to the forefront. "I will accept everything except the implant. I don't need it – if you saw my test scores then you know I speak the truth."

The turian stiffened. "It is not about needing control or boosting your powers. All identified biotics in Council Space are implanted, whether they choose to use an amp or not. Biotics are walking weapons and they must be accounted for. This is not negotiable. You will be fitted with an L2 implant whether you become a Spectre or not."

"Or I can leave Council Space," she pointed out. "We don't NEED to be here. We don't NEED to build a Teiner Tech tower here."

The asari nodded to the others to dampen their communication consoles. "She's right. The only chance we have of obtaining her or gaining any bit of control over her is if are willing to sacrifice. I would rather have some control over her than none."

"No!" the turian cut in, her mandibles flaring in indignation. "We cannot let a mere human child dictate to us. We are the Council…she is nothing!"

"You are wrong," the salarian countered. "She is a vastly powerful and intelligent being with money and influence. We can either have her working with us or against us. We all agreed she is the best candidate suited for this mission – and more important…we will need her in the future. If she is our agent, she will be accounted for – we can overlook the implant. But we can't overlook the loss of revenue or being unable to obtain her as an agent."

The turian's mandibles jerked down in a frown. Obtaining the human as their agent was the mission of this meeting. "The mission must succeed at all costs." That she understood, even if she didn't like it. It had been drilled into her during her years of service in the military.

"Then we are in agreement?" the asari asked. With both their nods, she flipped on her communication console. "We accept the negotiated terms. Loriann Valkyrie Anderson-Shepard, it is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel."

The salarian crossed his arms over his chest. "Spectres are not trained, but chosen individuals forged in the fire of service and battle – those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file."

Alarm rippled through her. Did they know who she really was? Had they somehow discovered she was fighting crime in the underbelly? That she was Valkyrie? Knowing her test scores – what she was capable of doing did not show them what she could do in battle...it did not show them what she was willing to do to protect and keep people safe. They had not outed her secret. Maybe she had nothing to fear. Maybe they were just rote words…the asari's words broke her out of her thoughts.

"Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will."

The turian's shoulders squared. "Spectres bear a great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold."

"You are the first human Spectre," the asari proclaimed. "This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species."

The turian stared at the child that was not a child. "Your testing records have been redacted from your file until the mission is complete. The men coming for your sisters will be redirected to you, a much more promising biotic candidate. They will take you to Gagarin Station where you will infiltrate the Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training program. The station is on communication lock-down, but you will have what you need to send messages to us. If they are brief, the frequency will go unnoticed. We have little more than rumors to go on – you will have to think on your feet and improvise at every turn. And while we agreed to forgo your implant, you will need to fit in with the other students. All students not already implanted are implanted at the training facility. I trust that you or your fiancé can implement an artificial port bearing a live amp?" he inquired.

She didn't relish having surgery just to blend in, but she would see it done. "Of course. When does it need to be done?"

"Now," returned the salarian. "As we mentioned more than once, this is a time sensitive issue. You will have three days to get your affairs in order. That is all the further we can risk detaining the Alliance operatives."

Fuck me. Three days. She felt the weight of her decision bearing down on her, but Valkyrie would never have let her ignore the children. If they were in danger, then she needed to be there. "Then I should go."

"We have obtained your biometrics from the hotel and have sent you coordinates to the Spectre's office. Be sure to stop by there today. A package will be waiting for you. One of us or a Spectre agent will be in contact with you before you leave," the asari informed her.

She turned her back on the Council and hurried towards the door. This was not the direction she would have chosen for her life, she was happy working beside her husband, bringing order to chaos by creating impossible things out of scraps or common commodities. She loved pitting herself against criminals, bringing some amount of peace and security to the lives that needed it most…but everything around her seemed to happen for a reason.

As soon as she stepped from the private Council chamber to the tower commons, she was swept into her husband's arms while questions were being thrown at her hand over fist. "Wait – everyone just wait. I realize you are all concerned. We need to talk. Take me home – round up the family…see if you can get my mother on holo. I don't want to explain this more than once."

Tayln released a harsh breath. If the family had to be rounded up and her mother on holo – then whatever she was going to say would impact them all. Alarm coiled in his belly. He was not going to like what his wife was about to tell him. He nodded to Thane and Lanna to take care of his wife's instructions as he led her to the landing pad where they'd left their skycar.

The family was already starting to filter in by the time they landed on their private landing pad. Within half an hour, all their friends and family were accounted for, other than Mirium, who was watching Rosie. She had debated leaving Rissa and Lissa out of this discussion but in the end, it involved them and they had a right to know. It was also, apparently, the middle of the night, but they were able to pull up a spotty connection to Hannah.

She explained what was discussed in the Council's chamber. She didn't allude to them forcing her hand, but played up their concern over the welfare of the students at the undisclosed biotic training facility. She explained how the Alliance _recruiters_ were originally wanting to take Rissa and Lissa, but that she'd volunteered to go in their place to help the Council out. She outlined the final agreement that was made. Arianni grabbed Torin's hand as he leapt off the sofa. "No! I do not have eyes and ears in that facility. They can find an adult that looks like a teenager! Absolutely not!"

David glanced over at Torin and sighed. "I'm torn. I was denied the chance to become the first human Spectre. Humanity needs this – but at the same time, this is my daughter we are talking about. Emancipation or not, she's thirteen damned years old!"

Her husband's hand was a painful vice around hers. When she looked into his eyes, she knew he understood this wasn't a debate. She saw tears slip from his eyes and she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in the thick comfort of his chest while voices crashed against over them in tumultuous waves of disbelief and anger. Finally, she pulled back and cleared the lump from her throat. "This isn't a debate – it's not up for review…it's already done. I told you – the Alliance operatives will be here in three days to pick me up. If they could have found someone else, they would have." She grinned. "I was a bit more than they bargained for. But I agree with them, I _am_ in the best position to pull this off. Father Torin, Thane, Lanna, Reed, Tayln – I need to speak with you for a quick moment in the office - the old office, concerning other business. Laura, you may join us." She sent a calculated look at David, though she was pretty sure he understood what that _other_ business was. "Good luck calming mother," she mouthed to him.

She followed the small group into the office turned bedroom. "I flat out need your help," she told them without preamble. "I was going to spend my first four months here, because I needed Valkyrie's Guardians trained well enough to take over while I was gone. I'm not even sure if I'll be anything more than a general or a figurehead anymore. But I cannot, in good conscience, leave the lower wards and underbelly without protection." She rotated her head until her gaze landed on eyes that mirrored her own. "Dad – if you can, I need you to free up a handful of agents that are willing to scout for new Guardian recruits and help train them. I'd like to have at least two per Ward arm…more is better, but at least two.

He nodded. A small smile, that did not reach his worry filled eyes, ghosted across his lips. "Of course. I had considered bringing that up a long time ago – but you seemed so content…I didn't want you to think I was trying to take something you loved away from you."

"Nothing gold can stay," she murmured. Heat bloomed in her cheeks at the confused looks. "Old poem fragment, don't worry about it. Thane, Lanna, Reed – whoever is here and not working on something else, I ask that you help my father's agents when it comes working with the Guardians. And Tayln…if you can provide them any…goodies they might need to make their job a little easier while I'm…gone." She leaned against Tayln when he engulfed her in his arms. "I know I'm asking a lot. I was supposed to be here to do all of this. But I have to find out what is going on with those kids. And I couldn't – I couldn't let them take my sisters away to such a place. I can handle myself there – they wouldn't be able to."

"I'll put a comm-amp in the modified artificial L2 implant. A couple of distant comm-buoys and a secure, blind frequency and we'll be able to comm you. It might take me a few days to break through their comm-shielding, but I assure you – they will never know I was there."

Torin slapped his son on the back. "I like the way you think." He lowered his eyes and locked gazes with his daughter. "I don't like you going. But so long as we can reach you, I won't hit the Gagarin Station."

She rolled her eyes. "Like I believe that, you probably already have people in mind to infiltrate the station. Hell – they're probably already en route. I know you too well, dad."

The smile slipped from his lips. "We were going to wait to say anything – but it seems we've run out of time. Arianni is pregnant, we will be getting married in a few weeks. She wanted you to be her maid of honor. It was you that brought us together, after all. But now…I'm not even sure if you will be back in time for the baby's birth."

She slipped out of her husband's arms to hug her father tightly. "My heart will be there," she murmured against his chest. A moment later, she abruptly pulled back with a mock glare. "Damn it, dad – do it right this time! Babies need their parents."

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Yes, ma'am. And so do young ladies, even if they won't admit it to themselves."

The rest of the evening was spent together, ordering food to be delivered. She hadn't had all these beautiful people near long enough and she was already losing them. No…she wasn't losing them. They would still be there for her when she was done helping the kids.

She and Tayln went to gather supplies from the Oasis lab for her Guardians. She also grabbed a couple of modified OTs for Lanna and Thane. She and Tayln were going to train them on how Valkyrie operated tonight. She dug out two of her older suits and handed them to Thane and Lanna to keep afterTayln had surprised her with nearly matching, modded nightsuits, with protective shielding.

Late that evening, she went out as Valkyrie, Talyn as Tyr, Thane as Thanatos and Lanna as Nyx. She gave them their new OTs that would be used on their free arms and showed them how to release and refill the webdisks and sleepytime darts. She notified Mikel and Jorgus of their arrival and took them to the headquarters that used to be her home. "Beware your heads, you won't be able to stand up straight in here, she warned as she dropped down into the duct beneath the grate. "And don't ever come on Monday nights after eight, you won't survive the sweep." It was honestly weird to see people running around looking and sounding like Valkyrie, but it kept her friends' identities safe and that was what was important.

She introduced her friends to her Guardians and showed them how to work the security feeds. They were, of course, stunned to learn that she had actually lived here for years. They were equally stunned when they saw her stasis disks that she'd used to use to keep food and beverages cold or hot. She flipped the disk and snapped it back into the charger. "Elvie supplied me with most of my modified equipment. She told me her husband was manufacturing the rechargeable stasis disks now and they'll be available on the market soon." She laughed softly. "Tayln knew just what he was doing when he married her."

Mikel barked a laugh, giving his thigh a solid, merry slap. "I imagined he figured there were more than a few perks involved with bedding the competition, am I right, Jorgus?"

Jorgus' mandibles spread in a grin. "Don't you know it, Mikel. Why buy out your competition when you can marry them without eating a credit?"

"Ain't you seen her on the vids, Jorgus? She's prime. Bet he's eating something other than credits." He sucked in a pain filled breath when Jorgus' bony elbow slammed into his ribs.

"Don't talk like that in front of ladies, Mikel," Jorgus scolded. "Sorry, it's been awhile since you were here, guess Mikel got used to not censoring what came out of his mouth."

She did her best to push Mikel's words out of her mind. That was something she didn't need to think about down here in the unfiltered air. "Don't' worry about it. There are going to be some changes coming up that you need to be aware of. First off, I will need to be leaving for a while. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. Thanatos and Nyx will come down and help out when they can. I also have some men that will be scouting for new Guardian recruits and helping to train them. I have a running tab with Elvie at Teiner Tech. She has agreed to ensure that you will all be adequately supplied. My goal, to start off with, is to have two Guardians per ward arm, but I eventually hope to have four or more. Keep in mind, we are an anonymous, private security firm that helps C-Sec by keeping the lower wards and underbelly as safe as possible for those that live here. We list their crimes, provide the evidence and turn them over to the law. We will not step over the line to become vigilantes. We will not give the law a reason to hunt us. I know you both know these rules, but my friends here did not. Since they will be helping with the training, when they can – they needed to know how we operate."

Mikel smiled beneath his mask. "A security firm? I like the sound of that. It sounds like a respectable job."

"It is, Mikel. We will be adding a biometric scanner system to the headquarters. Your irises will be scanned when you arrive at work and when you leave. Your hours will be logged as well as the breaks. You will each have a macro camera for your suits as well monitor chips for your OTs. Both of which will be monitored by the new system we are installing and by the other employees. This will alert the others if your heart rate spikes so that they can check in with you. Each employee of Citadel Guardian Security will be given a credit chit. Weekly wages will be deposited on it – so try not to lose it. If you do, report the loss to Teiner Tech immediately. There will be an emergency pool of funds for those injured on the job, but you must submit the proof and forms for your hospital fees to be covered. As I said – big changes, boys."

There was a chime accompanied by a flashing red light. "Your call, boys – go get 'em."

"On it, boss!" Mikel said with an awkward salute. She watched as they prepped properly before they left. She smiled under her mask. "I'm so proud of my babies. They were the only ones willing to risk their lives to make a difference. That's why I took them under my wing." She cleared her throat. "Let's go hunting."

After two small-time take downs, Thane and Lanna knew the pattern well enough to tackle another ward. It felt good to be able to be in more than one place at one time. She knew she'd occasionally been manipulated. An attack on women or children in one ward while drugs were trafficked through another. Once they had more feet on the ground, incidents like that were going to be much harder to get away with. She was looking forward to the day when the people who has so little didn't have to fear for their lives as well.

Three hours later, she crawled into bed. She was asleep before her head touched the pillow.

-BREAK TWO-

The following afternoon, while Reed, Tayln and Torin were installing the new system in the Guardian's headquarters, she, Laura, Lanna and Arianni were enjoying a quiet lunch. She looked across at Laura, whose emerald eyes widened in shock. She could feel someone looking at her and she wasn't sure she would like who it was – at least not based on the shock in her friend's face. Laura elbowed Arianni. "Is it that bad?" she hissed at her now two shell-shocked friends.

Rallo swallowed hard and rubbed the back of his neck. He was used to people fawning all over him, he was not used to the reverse. He waved his security back. "Elvie?" he asked shimmery, caramel haired human cautiously. Is this how people felt trying to gain his notice? "Elvie Anderson-Shepard?"

"Rallo!" Laura mouthed in exaggeration.

Who? She cranked her head to the left to see a teal colored drell, a couple of inches taller than Thane, looking back at her. "Oh – that's what she said," she murmured out loud and jumped when she felt her friend's boot connect with her shin. "Yes, I'm Elvie. And you are Rallo. I remember seeing you in _The Last Day._ " She glanced back at his security team. "I see you don't leave home without your escort either." She winked at Lanna and then smiled up at the drell. "I'd offer you a seat, but I'm not sure you want to be surrounded by my fawning family," she teased.

"It doesn't phase me much anymore," he said honestly. What did surprise him was the way that she treated him like an equal. He eyed the bench. "Should I pull up a chair?"

She bumped her hip against Lanna, forcing her closer towards the wall. "Don't worry about it – there's room." When he settled next to her she angled her body a bit so that she could look at him without getting a crick in her neck. He was only a couple of inches taller than Thane, around six foot -so on the taller side for a drell. And like most drell, he had thick, well-honed muscles. Though, his were more enhanced, similar to her husband, so he must work out. His primary coloring was a deep Teal, his tan cheekfolds, beautifully set off by his coloring. "Is there something you wanted to discuss or did you just want a break from Brick and Brack?" she said with a motion towards his guards.

He chuckled, enjoying the young woman's company. There was nothing artificial about her and she didn't appear to play games. She had a humor and surety that made him instantly comfortable. She was a vibrant, naturally beautiful young woman with entrancing eyes, bearing a glowing, yellow star on a sea of green. If she had not born the scent of a mate, he would have done his best to win her affection. "Can I plead yes to both?"

"Absolutely!" she said with a pat on his arm. "I've been known to occasionally slip my detail," she admitted. "Even if I love her like a sister."

"Need I remind you what happened the last time you _slipped_ your detail?" Lanna inquired with a quirked brow.

She bumped shoulders with Lanna. "I was shot – but that turned out like it was supposed to. You wouldn't have met your mate – we wouldn't have Rosie…I wouldn't change a thing."

"You're impossible," Lanna huffed, though she couldn't refute her words.

Rallo couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew from the vids that she'd recently returned from Kahje. "You were shot on Kahje?"

"Yeah," she said, drawing out the word a bit. "I tried to save a psychopathic serial killer who was there on business. Of course, I didn't _know_ he was a psychopathic killer…I just saw an assassin's rifle bead on him, so I acted," she said with a shrug. "Without having knowledge of the facts, I do it again."

Kahje? Nothing ever happens on Kahje. "It's hard for me to picture that happening. Nothing ever happens on Kahje – it is why I left. Sometimes I miss the peace – but I'm not sure if it would feel like home again. I haven't been back since I left."

She could hear the longing and pain in his voice. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Home isn't where you're from…it's where you belong. Some travel the galaxy to find it. Family, friends, a place of their own… Others find it in a single soul." She raised her head to study the emotions in his teal colored eyes. "Where do you belong, Rallo? Or, perhaps just as important, where do you _want_ to belong?"

"I don't know," he admitted, forcing the words through his emotion clogged throat. He felt more from talking with her than he'd felt in a long time. For the longest time he'd been drifting…from one set to the next, from one willing woman to the next...forgetting who he was and what he wanted. "There's something amazing about you." He saw her brows lift and her eyes cloud in confusion. He shook his head. "I'm sorry – I can't explain it." And he couldn't. He'd only just met her, but he was as comfortable with her as with someone he'd known all his life. Her words had opened him and made him want more. The irony was she was already mated.

Here this larger than life man sat and Elvie was treating him like she'd known him forever and he did not seem surprised at all. "I can – and I think I speak for us all. Elvie draws people to her and she breathes life into them – a life they didn't know they were missing. A life they quickly find they can't live without. I'll warn you now – if you stay much longer, you'll become a part of her world…but I don't think you'll mind."

"Laura!" she hissed with a frown. "You're being ridiculous. I'm not some drug of choice or addiction."

Arianni clicked her tongue. "Not a drug…not addiction…you're home. Home is where we belong. One by one, you brought us into your life and not a one of has walked away. This is where we belong."

"That's right," Lanna said with a grin. "She has saved each and every one of us. Some from an emotional grave, others from a physical one. There _is_ something special about her. She heals, nurtures and protects. I doubt she even knows she's doing it. But she gave each of us what we needed, whether we knew we knew what we needed or not. And like a tended seed, we bloom."

Elvie dropped her head into her hands with an audible groan. "I'm so going to get each of you for this. I can't even talk to someone without you spouting nonsense and scaring them away."

He grinned and leaned down next to her ear. "I'm still here," he murmured with a twitch of his lips. He pulled back when she gave a slight jump and chuckled. "I came here to tell you how much I appreciate what you are doing for my people- but…" He raked his hand over the spines on his head. He didn't want to say his piece and leave. He knew he should – she was mated…she'd never be his. But he couldn't bring himself to get up.

Lanna's laugh was throaty and mischievous. "Big shot movie star can have any woman he wants and he loses his shit over our Elvie. Hysterical. Tayln's gonna love that." Laughter bubbled out of her and no matter how many elbows Elvie jammed into her ribs, it didn't stop.

"I'm sorry, Rallo – sometimes my friends can be real asses. You don't even have to listen very hard to hear them bray."

"No apology needed – we all have friends that can be bracing..." Her friend wasn't wrong. He had lost his shit over Elvie. But that didn't mean he had to leave it in a hot, steamy pile to be stepped in. He'd enjoy what he could have with her, but he wouldn't actively pursue a mated female.

"Indeed. Well, if they haven't chased you off, then I might as well introduce you. The laughing hyena next to me is Lanna, she's mated to Thane. The woman across from you is Arianni, she marrying one of my fathers, Torin. And the woman next to her is Laura, married to a very old and dear friend named Reed." She studied the drell next to her, while he was making polite conversation with her wayward friends. There was something compelling about him. Maybe it was what she'd seen during his moment of painful reflection. He looked like a man like a man that was swallowing gallons of water and yet remain parched and wanting. A slow smile spread over her lips. "What do you think of the color blue, Rallo?"

He was surprised. That was the oddest question he'd ever been asked. "That would depend. If you are talking about the blue of the sky, then it relaxes and sooths me. If you are talking about a very dark blue than it feels heavy and oppressive. If you are talking about a mid-hued blue, like the ocean – then it is wild, thrilling and utterly forbidden."

"And if it wasn't forbidden?" she asked.

"Perhaps, with a bit of luck – one day it won't be. I suppose a lot of that depends on what you and your scientist can find out."

She nodded. "Dr. Solus is not a man that gives up easily…and neither am I."

He chuckled. "You are definitely not a man," he teased.

"Oh hush." She flipped on her OT and bumped his arm. "Link up. I'm officially inviting you out to dinner with my friends and family tonight. We are dining at La'Vierre's at 7PM. Fair warning. If you choose to come, you will probably have a couple of my teenage sisters mooning over you and probably a few embarrassing comments about how hot you are. Understandable if that is not something you want to deal with. I don't blame you. Not that I know what it's like to have teenage girls mooning over me."

"No? Well, I'm sure you have plenty of men throwing themselves at your feet."

She tilted her head. "That certainly explains the uneven flooring." Laughter bubbled out of her. "Honestly, have you seen my husband? He's huge. Few would dare."

"Then they lament over you from afar, for no man can resist a glittering star."

"You are as romantic as Rafe, though you lack his dimples," she teased. "When he first met a close friend of mine, someone he would come to love a great deal, he thought he was in love with me. He told me: 'A rose bears no envy for the butterfly'. He saw something in my friend that night that few others could see. He'd only just met her, but he knew her. He told me, 'Admire the golden butterfly, on new and fluttery wings; dancing in the warm sunlight, free of chrysalis strings'. That was Litu. She was a shy, cautious woman – but for the first time that night, she shined. It stunned me how insightful he had been about her."

"That was beautiful. So, tell me then – what did he say about you…the rose?"

She could feel the heat rising into her cheeks. "Rafe always says outrageous things. He has a way of making every woman feel beautiful and special. It is a touching sentiment, but not one I could handle in the man I'm with," she admitted.

"You're deflecting," he prodded.

"That's because they were just pretty words – they weren't insightful like what he'd said about Litu." She growled softly under her breath when he motioned with his finger for her to continue. "Fine. He said, 'An enticing, lavender rosebud, a red flush upon its tips; for a love that is the sweetest has desire on its lips. And when thy petals unfurl free, many a heart will fall to thee'.

"Were you different then than you are now?" he asked quietly. "Were you hiding?"

She closed her eyes briefly and then nodded. "I was new to the life I have now back then. If you ever get bored, perhaps I will tell you the tale." A breath slipped from her lips and her eyes rose to meet his. "I knew what he meant. I'm an enigmatologist - yes, there is such a thing. A lavender rose is love at first sight…the blush of red is desire, which spoke of how he thought he felt. And you were right, he was referring to me coming out of my shell. So he was insightful about me hiding who I was. But the part about hearts? I just don't see it. That was fanciful, romantic fluff."

"I don't think so," he told her. "Few people see themselves honestly. They see themselves through the filters life has given them. Filters that are either better or worse than reality. In your case, the filters are worse. People look at you and see a vibrant and naturally beautiful young woman. You are sexy, strong, compassionate, protective and there is nothing artificial about you. People are going to fall in love with you…or the idea of what they see you as. Many a heart _will_ fall to thee. Yet, you don't see that. Maybe you see yourself as poor or unworthy…whatever your childhood has led you to believe or see."

"Where did you learn all that?"

He quirked his lips. "If you ever get bored, perhaps I will tell you the tale."

"Touche," she glanced over when Lanna elbowed her. "What?"

"Time for the switch off," Lanna reminded her.

"Ah…of course…sorry." She cast an apologetic smile at Rallo, who was already rising from the bench. "I've got a lot of friends and family that I'm squeezing into the next couple of days, so my life's a little hectic right now. Thank you for joining us. Comm me later – let me know if you'll be joining us this evening. If you come, try to squeeze in a dance for me." When she held her hand out to him, he spread his arms. With a chuff and a grin, she gave him a light hug. "You're going to want to come tonight," she murmured next to his ear.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," he murmured back and stepped back. He watched them walk away and grinned. He noticed the bemused expressions on his bodyguards. "Come on, Brick and Brack, we're going shopping!" Her friends had been right, his life would never be the same…and he was okay with that.

-BREAK THREE-

Throughout the rest of the day, she was passed around from group to group, with Lanna being her only constant. Today had belonged to her friends. Tomorrow belonged to her family. Of course, there was some overlap – that was bound to happen when friends married into family. To her, her friends were her family, but with so many people to spend time with, she divided it up according to who lived with her and who did not. Except for her father and Arianni, they didn't live with her, but they were definitely family.

After they returned to the suite to get ready for dinner, she pulled Irikah into the old office, which had been turned into a bedroom. It was her room to use for as long as she wanted to stay. "I hope you know that I thought I'd be here for you. I wanted to be able to give you experiences you've never had before."

"You did! Because of you, I got to ride in a starship and walk on the Citadel. You bought me clothing I never would have imagined wearing before. You even took me to Raphael's and I got my frill and navel pierced!" Irikah took her hands and drew her to the bed. "I know it doesn't seem like much to you – but I lived a very sheltered life. I never went anywhere and never did anything exciting until you came into my life. Maybe you can't be a part of all of my firsts. Maybe things didn't go as we had planned, but I'm a new woman because of you – a sexy, confident, free woman who is getting the chance to live a dream."

She wondered if it would always feel awkward and difficult to receive such touching words. Heat climbed into her cheeks. "I may have done something more…"

Irikah cocked a browridge. Elvie was not entirely predictable, she could have done any number of things. She squeezed her cousin's hands. "What did you do?"

"I may have invited an extremely handsome drell to dinner tonight – but don't worry, I didn't tell him about you. It is not some kind of blind date," she assured the other woman.

Why? She was finally free and she wanted to see and do everything before she even thought about men. Irikah closed her eyes and released a slow, even breath. Her eyes opened slowly and focused on her cousin. "Who?"

"Rallo Draek."

Why was that name familiar? She scanned her memories for a moment and then her gaze snapped back to Elvie. "An actor? You set me up with an actor? A man that gets paid to lie and lie well? What were you thinking?"

"I'm not setting you up! He doesn't even know you're going to be there. I think you'll hit it off – that's something I've never been wrong about. But if you don't, it doesn't matter. He's coming because we liked each other – he was easy to talk to. He's not what I thought he'd be, Irikah." Her mouth twisted in a wry grin. "I probably shouldn't have said anything." She jumped up and tackled the closet, pulling out the outfit she had in mind. "But I knew you'd wonder why I wanted you to wear this sexy peach dress." She tossed the dress across the bed. "I may not be great with clothes, but you looked stunning in that when you tried it on."

Both of them swung their heads towards the door when it swished open and Rhynn burst into the room. "You have to get out here!" she told her sister – "You are on the news!"

The girl disappeared as quickly as she'd entered. Elvie looked at Irikah and shrugged. "Let's go find out what I've done that is so newsworthy. I just hope it wasn't a wardrobe malfunction."

She could hear the vid as she approached.

"I'm Karissina Neeson with Stetherfen News. Has the heart of tech mogul and multi-billionaire Tayln Teiner been shattered tonight? Will some lucky woman be picking up the pieces? Proof that all is not well in his fairytale romance has surfaced tonight. You heard me right. A source has submitted undeniable proof. Lorianna Valkyrie Anderson has been seen on the arm of A-list actor Rallo Draek. You heard me right. Is it a fleeting, passionate affair? Or has the notorious playboy lost his heart to the billionaire's fiancé? You be the judge."

A picture covered the vid-screen of the two of them, their bodies intimately close, her hand on his arm as they leaned towards each other. It rotated to display a second picture showed her face in her hands, his arm all but wrapped around her, his lips brushing her ear. A final picture showed her gripping his shoulders, while his arms were around her. She was up on her toes. His lips whisper close to her ear.

The last picture was pushed to the side of the screen as Karissina's face appeared once more. "How long has this been going on? It is obvious the two are very comfortable with each other. Lorianna is positively glowing and there is no mistaking the rapt expression on Rallo's face or the possessive splay of his fingers on her hip. We can only guess what he is whispering in her ear."

"You want me to consider someone who's in love with you?" Irikah asked incredulously.

Elvie shook her head. "It wasn't like that. We connected…if was like we'd known each other for years. But it wasn't sordid…it wasn't anything like what they are insinuating."

"She's right," Lanna chimed in. "Several of us were there and we were conveniently cut out of the pictures.

"Will the multi-billionaire be outraged? Will he have a broken heart that needs soothing? Or will he welcome the handsome drell into their bed? We had to find out."

The picture cut to show Jared's Jewelry and then panned in to show two drell and an older man. "Mr. Teiner!" The camera zipped around the green drell that stepped in front of her to stop her from getting closer. "Mr. Teiner, I am Karissina Neeson with Stetherfen News – How do you feel about your fiancé being caught with another man?"

Tayln barely spared her a glance as he looked through the necklaces on display. "Don't be absurd," he growled in annoyance.

"Then you don't know," she injected softly. "I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but your fiancé was caught on the arm of A-list actor and notorious playboy, Rallo Draek. He doesn't look at her like she's just his new 'flavor of the week'. He looks like a man that's found what he's been searching for all his life. Pictures don't lie," she told him. She frowned at the handsome green drell in her way and held out the datapad. "You should judge for yourself, Mr. Teiner. Tell us if you think the pictures are genuine. If you think our source is wrong -we need to know," she crooned trying to get any kind of response from him. She needed him to look at the pictures. She needed to capture the look on his face when he saw them.

He eyes narrowed on the human. "I don't need to see sensationalized pictures that only tell half-truths. Your _source_ is in this for credits and lies sell for far more than truth. I know my wife. I'm secure in our relationship. She is not capable of doing what you are insinuating."

"Your wife?"

"That is how I see her. I don't need a piece of paper to tell me she's my wife. We are two hearts beating as one."

Damn it! This was not going at all as she'd planned. He was far too blasé and uncooperative. She needed to some kind of emotion from him. Anything. "And if you are three hearts beating as one – would you welcome the handsome drell into your bed?"

"Get out!" Jared bellowed. "I will not allow you to harass my family in my store. You are a vile creature! Elvie and Tayln do not deserve what you are trying to do to them." He and Thane backed her to the door. "Nothing you say can come between them. You are simply not that important." When the door swished closed behind her, he keyed the pad to lock it.

The camera panned back to the present. "There you have it. Are the pictures lying? Or is the tech mogul unable to face the fact that a woman he considers his wife just might be finding love in the arms of an actor. You be the judge. More will come as this love triangle unfolds. This is Karissina Neeson with Stetherfen News signing off."

"That -" Laura said, pointing to the screen. "Was ridiculous! How could anyone come up with an affair after seeing those three pictures? If putting your hand on someone's arm means your inviting them into your bed, then I must be the whore of the Citadel," she scoffed.

"Sometimes, people want or need to believe the worst," Arianni replied in a somber voice. She shrugged. "It makes them feel better about their own lives. I doubt Rallo will refute it, thought. Not because he wants everyone to think it's true, but because he knows if he acknowledges the story in any way it will lend it credence and give the reporter more fuel to speculate."

She looked down at her OT when it chimed. She flipped it open to see a familiar drell face.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I should have known better. I'll understand if you do not want me to come tonight," Rallo assured her cautiously.

"It's not your fault. We did nothing wrong. You best be there at 7 – or I will come find you and that will really feed the press. We don't want that – do we, Rallo?" she warned.

He chuckled. "No – we don't want that. They might have us running away together next," he teased. "Like Franzo did with Leola in Rising Dawn. I'm not near as naughty as Franzo." He beamed her a smile. "Not even in my wildest days."

"Yeah…right," she teased with a smirk.

"I'll be there."

"You can relax tonight, Rallo. La'Vierre's is reserved for the family tonight. The most you'll have to deal with is a couple of simpering teenagers – and maybe some cringe worthy hostesses," she teased.

"Ah – so you mean it's business as usual?" he responded with a grin. "See you soon."

She squeezed Irikah's arm and they her eyes opened in mock alarm. "Does that mean we're sleeping together? Oh - the scandal!" She laughed softly. "The peach dress, Irikah. Don't forget the peach dress." She winked at the drell and hurried up the rounded staircase to her room.

Tayln stepped through the door of their bedroom suite just as she was slipping on her gold heels. The dress ended a few inches above her knee. The material skimmed her body, but moved with it, not clinging to it. The neck line was scooped, but unrevealing in the front. The back draped low enough to expose Rafe's phoenix masterpiece at the base of her spine. The color brightened her hair and enhanced the yellow in her bright green eyes. She took his breath away. She always had, but tonight she was ethereal. He slipped his arms around her waist and captured her lips. If this wasn't her last chance to see everyone until her mission was complete, he wouldn't let her out of this room. He pulled back reluctantly. "I'll be ready in just a moment."

"You're not even going to ask me about today?"

He dropped a kiss on her forehead. "There's no need."

Knowing he'd insist on jewelry too, she pulled out gold, dangling earrings, a gold choker, bangles and chain for her ankle, while she waited for him to dress.

He stared at her through the mirror. "Let's get this over with so I can have you all to myself."

Taking the lift down to the restaurant, she discovered several friends and family had already arrived. She saw Rallo on a bar stool, he was talking to Rafe and Litu, Rosie bouncing on his knee. She smiled, let go of her husband's arm, to latch on to Irikah's, and then took her husband's once more. She led them over to the bar. "Rallo – I'm glad you're here!" She beamed him a smile. She winked at Litu who pulled the little blonde girl off his lap so that he could rise. "I want you to meet Tayln, the man we were going to jilt. Tayln, this is Rallo – my secret lover."

Tayln snorted. "Glad you didn't run off with my wife," he teased as he clasped the smaller drell's forearm in greeting.

Rallo chuckled with the larger drell's easy acceptance of the media sludge. "Mate bond or no, I was tempted – you're a lucky man."

"That, I am," Tayln acknowledged.

"Rallo…I also want you to meet my cousin and the next love of your life, Irikah Teiner. Sorry to say, there's no tabloid-worthy love triangle involved – though the press is bound to cook up something equally shocking."

"No doubt," he said as he turned to look at the small drell he hadn't noticed before. Now that he'd seen her, he couldn't for the life of him figure out how he hadn't noticed her before. He took her small hand in his and raised it to his lips. "The pleasure is all mine." He hadn't seen a female drell in years – not since he left Kahje. And very few drell were blue, most were shades of green, with other colors blended in. "A rare jewel among women," he said as her hand slipped from his.

Irikah glared at Rafe when he chuckled. "Don't you dare give him any ideas." Drell spoke from their hearts or their heads, emotion was often involved – unless, like Thane, they were trained to hide their emotions. They did not tend to speak with flowery words. And she had no intension of being another notch on the actor's bedpost, no matter how attractive he was.

Rafe flashed a dimple and cocked a brow in a 'who, me?' expression. "I will say only this: A gem cannot hide from the dragon's eye, when it becomes the dragon's treasure." He lifted both of his hands in surrender. "That's it – nothing more."

"Then it is good that dragons do not exist," she said pointedly.

Elvie's smile was small and gentle. "I think he was inferring that Rallo was the dragon and you were his treasure," she explained softly.

Irkah stiffened and took a step back. "I'm sorry, Rallo, they mean well – but they are pushing us both for the impossible. Sometimes silence is the best approach." She shot a glare to both Rafe and Elvie.

Rallo crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the bar. He wasn't used to women actually refusing him so boldly. "What do you mean by impossible?"

She looked up to see a warm heat flicker in his teal eyes. She forced herself to breathe slowly to calm the quickening beat of her heart. "I'm not trying to offend you, but you make a great deal of money to lie. You are very good at it – I've seen one of your vids…your emotions appear sincere. But…I'm not looking for a fling and I won't have a relationship with someone who lies so well – that is what I meant by impossible. But it's not your problem – it's theirs. You aren't the one pushing," She inclined her head to him. "It was nice meeting you, Rallo."

He watched her turn and move towards another group of people. She was stunning, her peach colored dress had a revealing cut out to display what appeared to be a pearl at her navel, the sides of the fluttery dress were split up to her thigh, giving him flashes of ocean blue legs. No matter how uninterested in him her words were, her pheromones told another story. She was not immune to him.

"Pursue her," Elvie told him.

"I intend to." He pushed away from the bar and followed the future love of his life. The dragon wanted his treasure.

The rest of the evening revolved around good food, good wine, stories - mostly about her, much to her embarrassment and dancing…lots and lots of dancing, until her feet ached and she had to remove her shoes.

Rissa and Lissa mooned over Rallo as expected but it didn't phase him. He even saved them each a dance. It was a memory they would be able to share with their friends. He never did manage to pull Irikah onto the dancefloor, but he did spend much of the evening talking to her. By the end of the night, she seemed far more relaxed in his company. Even if he knew or thought she might be his mate, if he didn't get her to let down her guard, she probably wouldn't recognize it. Building trust with a slow seduction woven in was what Irikah needed…and what he seemed to be giving her. She'd done her part getting them together, it was up to him to soothe her cousin's fears.

The reception lasted long into the night and the morning came too early but it was her last day, so she couldn't begrudge that. Father Torin and Arianni took her and Tayln out for breakfast. Lanna and Thane sat at a nearby table, of course. They had lunch with father David, Lissa, Rissa, and Rhynn. After that, Tayln took her the medbay aboard the Oasis to surgically place the artificial L2 implant port and live Savant VII amp – it was the best money could buy. The port was placed at the natural indent at the base of her skull, hidden in her hair, with a fancy, nano-engineered closure to keep out debris. A chip modified the artificial port to link it to her OT as well as the shielded comm buoys. He assured it would not interfere with the OT modification that would allow her to send brief, encrypted messages back to the Council. The Council had also informed her that when she was picked up, she would be leaving with nothing but the clothes on her back. At least now, she could return to her family.

She never could have expected what was in store for the afternoon. A large hall had been rented and decked out for a fancy, human wedding, where a double wedding took place. Her dad and Arianni, as well as Rafe and Litu said their vows to each other in front of all their friends and family. No one had told her anything. Somehow, they'd managed to hide everything from her. She knew her dad and Arianni wanted to get married and she suspected Rafe and Litu were heading that way, but both of the couples wanted her at their weddings, so they chose to have the ceremonies while she was still here. She couldn't imagine what it would have cost to throw together such an elaborate wedding and reception in two days.

Dinner was held at the reception, and this time Rallo was able to get Irikah onto the dancefloor. She'd noticed he'd kept a couple of inches separating them, enough to occasionally brush against each other. She knew all too well that those brief touches could build up to. She enjoyed teasing and seducing Tayln with accidental touches or thinking about him touching her to get a pheromonal reaction. If a mate bond was established, she knew Irikah would have no more fears of him playing her false.

She also found out that Rafe and Litu were going to adopt Rosie. She had assumed Miri and Jared were going to adopt her, but she was happy for her friends. Since a batarian and human couldn't procreate, their options were limited. Rosie was blessed with loving parents and doting grandparents, as well as a great many self-proclaimed aunts and uncles. No kid could want for more.

-BREAK FOUR-

She could feel the change in the air the next morning, the somber tension was like an oppressive cloud that she couldn't escape. She knew she was responsible for her share of it, she was about to leave her friends, her family and Valkyrie – everything that meant everything to her to help kids she didn't know. She didn't know if she'd be gone weeks, months or years. But she was as ready as she could be. She'd topped off her sleepytime darts and her webdisks. Her OTs weren't scannable, so she didn't expect them to be found, but she would not be able to bring any extras. Hopefully, she would not need them. She certainly wouldn't be able to explain away being caught using them. They were a last resort measure only.

Rhynn slid onto the sofa next to her. "This is it. It feels unreal," she admitted. "I can't imagine my life without you in it."

"I'm not dying, Rhynn," she pointed out.

She plucked at her shirt until Elvie settled a hand over hers. "I know. But I can't remember my life before you were in it. You have always been there. Even on days we're so busy that we only see each other in passing or at dinner – you're still there if I need you. You won't be there now. I know I can talk to dad and Tayln and Lissa and Rissa, but they're not you. For the first time in my life – you won't be there."

That thought pained her heart. "You're right. I won't be there like you're used to, but Tayln is setting up a comm-feed. I'll find places to hide and comm you. I know that's not the same, but we'll make it work. In the meantime, you'll be getting on a starship soon to travel to lots of different planets. You'll make friends with the other kids on the ship – you still have your painting." She frowned. "I suppose your spy games need to be put on hold – I don't recommend you spying on the crew. Afterall, I don't want you tossed out the airlock. That's not a good look for you," she teased. "Where are Lissa and Rissa?"

"They couldn't handle watching you get hauled away, so Irikah, Rallo, Thane and Lanna took them out to try to distract them. I think Thane and Lanna went along to make sure the _suits_ don't steal them away too."

She spent the next two hours with her two dads, Arianni, Tayln and Rhynn. Her mother and brother had only been allowed a few moments on holo with her. She had been looking forward to spending time with her brother…and her mother too, she grudgingly admitted.

When the back door chimed, they all looked at each other for a moment before David rose to answer it. It was showtime.

Four men in dark suites followed David into the living room. "If you can give us some privacy. These Alliance officials would like to have a word with me."

Lyndon stepped forwards. "That is not necessary. The importance of what we need to say should be understood by everyone."

He looked over the leader with the brown, close-copped hair and hazel eyes. "Understood," David said as he motioned the men to take a seat and then resumed his seat next to Elvie and Thane. He winked at Rhynn, who had Arianni's arm draped across her shoulders.

Lyndon studied both men and the drell before settling his gaze on Anderson. "It has come to our attention that three of your daughters have biotic abilities. We understand your two eldest daughters have been through a traumatic experience and are psychologically not ready to handle biotic training. We also understand their abilities are weak and not considered a danger at the moment. But your middle child is a danger to both herself and those around her." He raised his hand to shut them up. "You have to understand, humanity is new to biotics, we do not know the effects it will have on our children as they grow. But we do know that some of our children have been plagued by something they don't know how to control - an uncontrolled burst of biotics can kill innocent people. That is why it is so imperative that we locate every afflicted human child. They need to be trained to harness and control their biotics so that they are not a societal danger."

David knew he had a role to play, but he also knew the men would expect him to know more than the average parents, due to his military background. He frowned at Torin and then turned to lock gaze with the leader of the suits. "What you actually mean is that you intend is to find a way to strengthen their biotics so that you can use them as super soldiers."

Lyndon rested his elbows on his knees and steepled his fingers. "I see we can cut the bullshit. It is true that we hope to find as many individuals as possible with biotics strong enough to be advantageous, but we expect most of the children we find will be mediocre at best. Hardly super-soldier material – but they will help give us insights into how biotics affect humans and we will help them to control their abilities so that they do not pose a danger."

"And if I refuse?" David growled.

He squared his shoulders. "This isn't a request soldier – it's an order. Our research is too important to humanity - and you _will_ comply. Be grateful we are overlooking two of your other daughters for now." The soldier did not need to know the Council denied them taking all three girls.

"Is this all really necessary?" Torin asked with a frown.

Lyndon's gaze narrowed on the formerly silent man. He'd felt the heat of the man's gaze throughout the entire conversation. Something about the man made him feel uneasy. That was when he noticed the strange eyes – eyes that Lorianna also had. The man was related to her in some way. It might be wise to look into that connection. "The advancement and safety of humanity and those children both depend on what we find at our biotics training facility. We have been fighting to catch up with technology and now we fight again, on the biotics front, for us to be seen as equals to the other Council races."

"A noble goal," Torin agreed. "One that many races share – races that have been a part of the galactic community far longer than us."

"Humanity _will_ be the next race to join the Council races," Lyndon growled.

Torin inclined his head. "Indubitably."

Elvie wiped at her eyes as if she had been crying. "What if I don't want to go? I'm no danger – I can control it," she huffed, a pout on her lips and a rebellious gleam in her eyes. Was she even fooling anyone with these ridiculous theatrics? Would she get better at the lies and deception the more she did it? That thought unsettled her a great deal.

"We don't yet understand how biotics work in humans, until we do - until we can assure that those that are afflicted pose no danger – then they remain a grave danger to everyone, including themselves," Lyndon pointed out.

David ran his hand down his face trying not to smile over Elvie's attempt to act like a child. "How long do we have?"

When Lyndon rose, so did the others. "She is coming with us. We have a transport leaving in..." he glanced down at his OT, "twenty standard minutes. She is not allowed to bring anything with her. Clothing and personal supplies will be allotted on her arrival. Make your goodbyes," he said, not unkindly.

She squeezed Tayln's thigh and then pushed off of it to rise from the sofa in an exhale of breath. This was the second hardest thing she'd ever had to do – she was running away from her little blue boy again. She looked up at the suits' leader. "I have a special pillow…" she uttered softly.

He really did hate this part of his job. It was needed, but his heart went out to the kids that were forced to give up everything. He had kids of his own, but thankfully, they were not biotic. "I'm sorry, Miss Anderson-Shepard. There are no exceptions," he told her as gently as he could.

She nodded, her head cast down. She hadn't expected an exception, but figured a kid would have asked. She looked up at Tayln and gave him a quick nod. She would save him for last. She wrapped herself in David's arms.

"I'm proud of you, child," David murmured into her ears. Despite his misgivings and the pain in his heart, he was so very proud of her. He felt the warmth of tears sliding down his cheeks. He knew, as a parent, he shouldn't have favorites, but she would always have the largest piece of his heart. "I don't want you to go – but I'm proud of you."

Her heart did a funny little flip in her chest. More than anyone, she knew he'd understand her need to do this. Normally, a Spectre nominee was observed by a Spectre before being granted the position of Spectre. Her dad had told her how Saren had sabotaged his chance at becoming a Spectre not long before he'd first met her. She understood what her becoming a Spectre meant to him. "I know, dad. They need me…and I can't walk away from that. Between work and the girls…you won't even have time to miss me," she teased.

"Don't you believe that for a moment, child," he admonished.

"Give my regards to mom and Loki. I'll…" her word fell silent. She had wanted the time she was going to spend with them. She wanted to work things out with her mother and she needed time with her twin.

David cleared the lump in his throat. "I'll take care of the rest of our family – you just take care of yourself."

She hugged Ari next and told her she'd try to be back for the baby's birth. Then she met her father's green and yellow eyes that mirrored her own. His eyes were bright with unshed tears and she buried herself in his embrace. Regardless whether he was Cole or Torin, he'd been there for her since she was a small child and she knew that would never change – even with a new baby on the way. "I need to know who I can turn to," she murmured in his ear.

"They'll make contact," he assured her. He knew she had a job to do, but he would damn well make sure she wasn't alone out there. He'd sent two agents to infiltrate the station. They would be in place before she arrived. "Keep your guard up," he warned, "because if anything happens to you, I will tear that station apart."

She grinned. "I love you too, dad." She didn't doubt his words for a moment.

He gripped her tighter for a moment. "You are my greatest treasure – you will always have my love."

When he released her, she smiled warmly at Rhynn, who wasn't even attempting to hide her tears. She held her arms out to her sister, who all but leapt into them. "I need you to keep Rissa and Lissa in line while I'm gone. Dad is going to need your help with them. I don't' care if you draw or paint -but I want to see pictures when I get back, that way I can see the same things you saw. Promise to share that with me, Rhynn!"

Rhynn clutched her sister harder. Her eyes burned and her throat tightened. This was it…her sister was really leaving. She didn't know when she'd see her again. She didn't care that she was balling her head off like a baby – Elvie was the only constant in her live that she could even remember. Elvie helped women and children – it was a part of who she was. She knew the children at the biotic facility needed her sister, but as selfish as it was, part of her wished Valkyrie didn't feel the need to go. She swallowed hard and inhaled a shaky breath. "I'll help dad and I'll make sure you see everything I see. I swear this to you, Elvie."

She gently wiped the tears from her sister's cheeks. "Good. I'll be back before you know it. You won't even have time to miss me."

Lyndon felt his heart tighten. If only the kid was right. But if she proved anywhere close to adept with her biotics training, she would not be leaving the station until she was old enough to sign up with the Alliance military. While all children did need training to be safe around others – the military also needed all the super soldiers it could get.

She returned to Tayln and held him tight, tears running unchecked down her cheeks. "At least I'm not running away this time." Her voice was hoarse and tight, barely more than a choked whisper. She looked up into his light blue eyes and lifted a hand to caress his cheek. "Don't' get lost in the memories," she warned. "I expect our hotel to be completed by the time I get back, so that we can christen it."

He smiled despite the pain that racked his heart and the taste of his own tears on his lips. He'd promised her a kiss on every floor. The hotel would not open until he fulfilled that promise. He knew he would use the memories to feel closer to her, but he would be careful not to lose himself to them. "I'll keep busy. I'll work with your father to help the Guardians and I'll make sure the hotel is completed in record time. The Blue Diamond and I will await your return." He brushed his lips over her ear. "And when you get back…be ready for a large wedding – because I'm not willing to wait a moment longer to have you as my legal wife."

She shivered at the intensity of his words. "I'll even wear a dress," she murmured against his lips before kissing him for the last time.

Unease slithered down Lyndon's spine to see a child kissing a man in such a fashion. He tugged at the collar of his suit, which suddenly felt too restrictive.

"He's only fourteen," David muttered when he saw the suits' shocked expressions.

Lyndon eyed David in disbelief. He'd never seen a fourteen-year-old so well developed. Maybe it was a drell thing. He also wasn't too keen on the drell-human aspect, but he wasn't the girl's father and had no say in who she dated. "Time to go."

Her hand slid slowly from her husband's as she raised her head and squared her shoulders. She moved towards the suits, who enveloped her and ushered her towards the backdoor and the shuttle they had waiting on the private landing pad.

The leader of the suits allowed her to sit next to the window once aboard the shuttle. She flattened her hand against the cool glass as she peered out at her family. She did not look away from their devastated faces until she could no longer see the hotel that had become her home.

"I know this is hard," Lyndon said uncomfortably. "But you need us as much as we need you. Together we can learn how biotics effect humans and if humans can learn to master the affliction."

She dropped her hand into her lap and turned to study the man next to her. A 'yes' man, if she'd ever seen one. "Do you honestly believe that or are you just trying to comfort me?"

He could see an intelligence he didn't expect to find shining behind those strange green and yellow eyes. "I have children of my own. I wouldn't want strangers to come to my door and take them away. They are too young right now, but one day…" he shrugged. "I have to believe this is for the best. That what we learn will help future children so that they do not have to be carted away to a special training facility. Our children should be trained along side other biotic species – as an equal. But until we know what we are doing, we're just playing catch-up."

He really believed that, she mused. "Why is it - that all we are really concerned about is whether we _can_ do a thing rather than ponder whether we _should_ do it?" she muttered and then looked back out the window. They were coming up on the docks and she could see a ship with the name of Vigilance boldly displayed along its side. Not can we – should we. To her, that was the deepest question that could be asked. The meaning of life? That was merely rudimentary. It has nothing to do with our deeds or accomplishments or whether we destroy or save the planet we are living on while we are alive. The meaning of life is to continue forward…to survive. Life is a living energy and like all living things it does not wish to perish.

It was obvious she wasn't expecting an answer. In fact, she'd surprised him with her muttered question. "It is better to ask forgiveness than permission." He snorted and one corner of his lips twitched. "That worked for the quarians when they created the geth. And the turians, come to think of it, when they chose to use the genophage against the krogan. _Can we_ builds wealthy empires - _should we_ is the soul we destroy for greed."

She whipped her head around and caught his dark gaze. "So this is how liberty dies…with thunderous applause…." She shook her head. She wasn't sure why his statement made her think of that old quote – likely, because one was as heartbreaking as the other. "I did not expect to hear you – or anyone really…say such a thing.," she admitted.

He tilted his head. "Why? Because I'm military intelligence?"

"Yes," she said without breaking eye contact. "I took you for a solid _yes_ man." She shrugged. "I still do."

He blinked, but forced his features to remain stoic. He glanced over at his men, most of who were studying the child in surprise. He returned his attention to her. She continued to surprise him. He did not feel like he was talking to a child. She seemed far more mature now then she had in the flat. But who was she playing? Them or her family? He shut down that thought. It didn't matter. The mission was to acquire Lorianna Anderson-Shepard and she had been acquired. "I am," he admitted. "My actions are my duty – but my thoughts are my own." He rose as the shuttle slipped into the belly of the starship. "Come, let me show you to your quarters."

There were only two starships she could remember in her life. The Oasis and the salarian ship she sneaked into when she was a child. This ship was nothing like either one of those. The technology did not seem quite as advanced as the salarian ship and it absolutely did not seem designed for comfort in mind at all. There were three decks. She was not shown around the lower deck, but she assumed that was primarily hangar bay, batteries, storage, laundry and the like. The second floor was the main floor, likely consisting of the CIC and bridge. The other three suits exited the lift on the main floor. She and the suit leader – yes, she knew his name was Lyndon, went up to the third deck. She supposed he had earned the right for him to refer to him by name. He had conversed with her willingly during the shuttle flight. "What am I allowed to do, Lyndon?"

He looked down at her and smiled. He hadn't intended to smile, but nor was he able to tamp it down in time. "Whatever you like, so long as you remain on the third deck. This is the…living quarters. There's a galley, rec room, facilities. Here, you will note, there are crew quarters, officer quarters and student quarters." He led her to the student quarters. "You will be sharing the student quarters with Miss Morranna Wise. We picked up Miss Wise a few days before you."

She saw a light blonde head look up from a datapad as the door slid open.

"Miss Wise, this is your new bunkmate, Miss Lorianna Anderson-Shepard." He took a step back. "I will leave you two young ladies to get acquainted. Report to the galley at 1800 hours for your evening meal."

Elvie winked at him before he turned to leave the student quarters. She could swear she saw his cheeks flush, but she had no clue what he thought of her wink. He had removed the stick up his ass for a while, but it seemed to be fully back in place. That was not something she'd let him get away with again…not now that she knew the stick was removable. She smiled at the thought and turned to greet the girl she'd be sharing a room with. A girl with unusual silver eyes. "Please…call me Elvie."

Morranna tore her eyes away from the other girl's metallic caramel hair and blinked in surprise to see her emerald green eyes with the strange yellow star in the middle. "Morra," she said with a giggle. "Your eyes are as strange as mine."

Her smile widened and she lowered herself onto the bunk next to Morra's. "Good – because I don't like being the center of attention. We can stand out together. What's it like here on the ship?"

"Boring as hades. There're two small pullout drawers under your bunk for clothing and a datapad holder between them. The datapad has a book library and a few small games. The terminals," she said, pointing to the four desks, two on each side of the door, "don't have much more on them than the datapad, so I usually don't bother with them. Meals are boring…basic. Don't eat the nutria-bac bars unless you're a glutton for punishment -I swear they must have gone cheap and bought the outdated ones," she said with a grimace. "The bathrooms, at least, are not co-ed…so you don't have to worry about being flashed. The rec room is split in half between exercise equipment and sofas surrounding a vidscreen…so you can't watch a vid without hearing grunts and smelling sweat."

She pulled her feet up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Well…at least you will not be bored alone anymore. Do you and your family live on the Citadel?"

Her ponytail swished as she shook her head. "No. We were here to see my mom's sister, Anita Goyle. She's the human ambassador here at the Citadel. We live on the colony planet Mindoir. We provide the Citadel with a lot of produce and meat – seems we provide more every year. Suppose it's bound to happen with more humans showing up here. But me? I'm a country girl – all this," she said with a wave of her hand, "is more than I ever thought I'd see. Give me dirt – and I can grow anything. Give me a gun and I could shoot a tick off a ruffalo -"

She held up her hand "Wait…a ruffalo?"

Morranna laughed. "It's similar to a yak...or maybe a bison, but very shaggy and very large. They are magnificent beasts. Northern ruffalo grow long, silky hair which we use to make a very soft cloth. Southern ruffalo have a short, curly coat – they are our dairy and beef staples. There's something almost magical about the grasslands on Mindoir. No meat can compete with our grass-fed livestock. We even cultivate fields of it and use it for salads and cooking greens…well…blue-greens. When the fields of grass are caught in a breeze it looks like waves in an ocean. Believe it or not, it actually has a nutty taste." Heat warmed her cheeks. Sometimes she talked too much. It was even worse if she were nervous or embarrassed. "Sorry – my lips can be a runaway freight train some times. Well…a lot of times."

"I'm fine with it," Elvie assured her with a soft laugh. "One of my best friends, Laura, bumbles the most embarrassing things when she's nervous. Do you have siblings?"

"Oh, goodness no," she said with a wave of her hand. "Just me, mom and dad. Most families only have one child on Mindoir. Some have two, but most don't. We want to keep our colony smaller. Mindoir has some of the best soil. To lose even one inch of farm and livestock land to human expansion would be awful. A lot of human colonized planets are not so lucky and they depend on us to get the food and meat they need to survive. Farming – ranching…it's not an easy life. A lot of hard work. We don't have a lot of industry, few merchants, stores or restaurants. We pretty much make what we …" her voice drifted off. She was suffering diarrhea of the mouth again. "What about you? Do you have siblings?"

She rocked back and forth from butt to toes. "I didn't always – I was an only child when I was young. But now, I have three sisters and a brother. There's never a quiet moment at home anymore – but I'm far more okay with that than I ever would have thought possible."

They talked quietly for some time about family and favorites. Morra had been stunned almost senseless when she told her that her favorite actor was Rallo, but that was because she'd spent quite a bit of time with him. Of course, she didn't know any other actors. The other girl had squealed and shot her a bunch of questions about what it was like hanging with Rallo. She finished with, "I think we're going to be cousins. I introduced Rallo to my fiancé's cousin and they have been spending quite a bit of time together." She watched Morra's eyes open comically wide as if she'd just figured something out.

Morranna was stunned. She was actually talking to a living, breathing celebrity! "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod…Elvie! You're _the_ Elvie engaged to that beautiful blue drell…Tayln Teiner! Oh, this is tot flipped!" she squealed. Teiner was a mega-inventor with credits coming out his backside. And this was THE Elvie! And she was an inventor too! "My best friend, Kiara, tried your love potion! Morten turned orange and couldn't stop burping! He never looked at her again once he found out what happened, but ohmygod…we couldn't stop laughing for a week straight! _You_ are my hero! You must have so much money! How did you end up here?"

She sighed softly, forcing the discomfort down and locking it away. "Tayln has a lot of money – I had to scrape by to survive until I met him." Again. Though she didn't add that part.

Morranna shook her head. "You are being too modest! Teiner tech is producing your inventions. I've got a couple of your darling holo-photo displays. One looks like a shiny wood horse and the other looks like grey marble dolphin – they are my favorite. And ommygod they are so real looking. Sometimes I watch them just to see if I can catch them breathing." She felt the heat bloom in her cheeks. "My mom ordered two of your porta-stasis sets. Those chips are amazing! How did you – never mind," she said with a shake of her head and a growing smile. "A good magician never tells their secrets." Her OT implant chimed. "Oh!" she said as she jumped up from her bunk. "It's almost 1800 hours – we need to get to the galley before the line is too long!" She grabbed Elvie's hand and boosted her up. "Come on…let's hurry!"

Elvie grinned and let the girl pull her out of their quarters. She was glad she only had Morra as a roommate. Bunks lined either side of the large room, with an entertainment area in the middle and desks linked up on either side of the door. Since there was only one student quarters, that meant that the room was co-ed and that could have been all kinds of awkward if she'd had to share quarters with other guys. What would it be like on the station? Would there be co-ed quarters there as well? That would just be asking for trouble.

"Don't let it bother you if soldiers or the crew act funny around us. Some of them are afraid of biotics. Like maybe we'll explode their head if they get too close.," Morranna told her with a chuckle. "Though a few of them might try their luck hitting on you if they catch you alone. Not sure if it's the thrill of the perceived danger or if it's just cause we have a vagina. So, stay on guard if you leave without me and try to stay away from areas with a lot of shadow."

She could feel Valkyrie sitting up and taking notice inside her as they reached the galley where food filled trays were lined up on a long counter. "Did something happen to you?" she whispered as she grabbed the heaping tray that had enough food on it to feed a huge man. She followed Morra to a table and sat down next to her.

Morra took a bite of something brown on her tray, grimaced and leaned forward. "Nothing happened, because I knew how to take care of myself. If I can handle a ruffalo – I can handle a man. If he'd had friends with him…I might not have been so lucky. Just keep your guard up is all I'm saying. You're pretty – you're going to draw attention."

"I will," she assured the blonde. She could tell Morra was having a hard time eating what was on her plate, but she'd eaten far worse growing up, picking through the waste bins. She was pretty sure she had a durasteel stomach by now. The only downside to having a roommate is the lack of privacy. She had originally planned to spend her time sneaking through the ventilation shafts, spying on Lyndon and the others and hacking into the ship's VI system. Now, she had to put those plans to bed. It was unlikely she'd be able to do all that without raising suspicion with Morra. But that was okay. Morra's safety was more important her being able to sneak around. "Maybe if we go everywhere together, we'll be safer." she volunteered. Some things were worth the price of freedom.

Morranna stilled her fork and cocked her head in surprise. "You are not what I expected from someone with gobs of credits." Her cheeks warmed again. "I didn't mean -"

"It's fine," Elvie cut in. "I didn't always have gobs of credits. I was a Citadel duct rat for several years, surviving off what others threw away. I learned to live in the shadows and protect myself. Despite what I have today, I had humble origins, Morra. No amount of money can change that."

Morranna studied her new friend. She was far more than she appeared. "Rats are highly intelligent, no matter where they live. We have field rats on Mindoir. Very large – almost the size of a house cat or raccoon. They are tan, have a silky fur and red eyes. I raised a couple of them from babies. Their mother was killed by a hawk and they were the only two babies left by the time I shooed the bird away. They are my pets. Though, they'd probably claim me as their pet. They have little hands just like ours," she said as she flexed her fingers. "They are sneaky and nimble and can grab on to just about anything. It doesn't take them long to find a solution to a problem - of course…that leads to trouble…but it's usually hilarious trouble." She slapped her free hand to her mouth. "Sorry."

Elvie chuckled. "Stop saying that. I like that you talk. I tend to spend too much time in my head thinking. And I'm not a fan of silence like I once was. Don't be embarrassed to fill the silence. I'm okay with it." She noticed Morra was eating fast and pushed to keep up with her.

As the galley filled with crew and soldiers, she became acutely aware of the stares. Morra had been right, some feared them and stayed as far away as they could, others looked at them like something that should be dissected under a microscope and still others looked at them and smiled. Some smiles seemed genuinely friendly, some more predatory. At least this was giving her the opportunity to get a read on those around her.

After dinner, Morra hurried her off to the rec room. There were rows of elliptical type machines that gave a full body workout without much stress on the joints. There were also some weights and a what appeared to be a sparring pad. Not much – at least compared to the Oasis, but it was serviceable. The rest of the room held two groupings of sofas, each with a large vidscreen and behind those, what looked to be two table tennis/card tables. She'd never played table tennis. How hard could it be?

"I come in here every morning at five. Gives me a chance to exercise in private. The crew doesn't come in here that often - at least not to exercise, but the soldiers do. They are here at 5:30 every morning. Breakfast is at 6. The only time you won't find anyone here is during meals. But almost everyone off duty relaxes here after dinner, which is why that's the main time I avoid the rec room.

-BREAK FIVE-

A couple of weeks later, by the time the station was in sight, she and Morra had become close. She also considered special agent Lyndon Michaels and a handful of crew and soldiers friends. Those friendly smiles she had first witnessed? Those people were truly curious about her and Morra and had not been afraid to get to know them. Lyndon was teased by the suits he'd come with because he's spent far more time with her and Morra than he'd spent with the other students they'd picked up over the last few years. But Lyndon had taken it all in stride. She never once questioned Lyndon's presence. Despite what he did for a living, he was good people. She knew he may not have always been good people. People in intelligence were asked to do shady and dark things, but he was good people now and that was what mattered. Besides, she had her own dark side – had done things that haunted her. But that was the past and everyone had one.

She looked down at her brown and light grey uniform with a frown. There was a time what she wore wouldn't have mattered to her, but she'd obviously grown some since then. By the time she'd gotten back from dinner, one drawer had several identical uniforms and the other held a pair of nondescript black runners, a pair of boots and a small box containing personal items like tooth and hair brushes, etc.

The uniform was serviceable but not comfortable. She couldn't move as freely as she was used to in it. The fabric was course and heavy. The cargo pants had a plethora of variously sized pockets. She missed her magbelt and collapsible datapad. Everything she needed she could carry on her magbelt. But…it was what it was for the next…however long she was here. She would adapt. She always adapted.

They'd only had trouble with a group of three soldiers once. Apparently, they thought the three of them would be no match for two girls. Or perhaps, they thought highly of their seduction skills. When one had reached for her, with honeyed words of what a real man could do for her, she'd had him on his back with her foot pressed down on his neck in a blink. As the other two were closing in, she'd asked if they wanted her to contact Lyndon. 'Contact Lyndon' had been all it took for her OT to open a connection to the agent's OT. He'd heard what the men were saying and arrived just in time to see her biotics flare. He'd taken the three soldiers to the brig. She didn't know or care what happened to them, but she had little doubt they would be punished for attempted statutory rape of minors under the protection of the Alliance military.

Since that incident, she'd worked with Morra on both self-defense and her biotics. She wasn't a teacher exactly. She didn't quite know how to tell someone what it takes to increase the amount of energy they could store. She could only describe what it felt like to her. But endurance was just as important as strength. And lack of endurance could crash a biotic hard and fast, no matter how many nutria-bac bars they gagged down. That was a lesson she'd learned well as a child playing with her magic lights. She'd also learned that Morra did know how to use her body against larger opponents and she was somewhat agile, but she lacked fine balancing and training, which they also worked on.

She'd also discovered she was pretty good at table tennis – once she'd learned the rules, that is. She had stellar hand-eye coordination due to years of focused training. Cards had been a hit or miss. If it was a game of chance, her odds were no better than anyone else. If it was a game cunning then her eidetic memory and quick problem-solving brain gave her an advantage over most of the other players. So, she preferred games of chance.

Morra gripped her hand in a vice as they watched the ship approach the station in the cockpit. Lyndon had brought them to the bridge to watch the docking. She could tell the pilot, with the name Parker, on his uniform was surprised, but didn't say anything about their presence.

The controls of the ship were far less refined than the Oasis, but she was confident she could fly the ship without incident. Docking might be a different matter. She didn't have as much docking experience as she had flying. Though, she had gotten pretty good at docking with fueling stations.

The starship eased into the cradle and docking clamps lowered to attach to the ship's hull. She felt the rumble of the docking arm as it extended towards their airlock.

Lyndon lowered a hand to Elvie's shoulder. He realized quickly she didn't use the name Lorianna. And then Morra's shoulder. "I will escort you both to intake. I hope this experience is beneficial to all of us. Like I said before, I hope we can learn from each other to benefit future generations."

The sincerity she saw in his eyes and the warmth of his smile told her he knew nothing about the students possibly being mistreated at this facility. She was uncertain at first, but she'd spent too much time with him. She knew his tells if he was trying to lie or hide something. He wasn't as obvious as most humans, but she was observant by nature. His pupils dilated and his cheek ticked.

"This is exciting…I miss my parents already," Morranna muttered softly.

"You won't be completely cut off from your family," he assured her. "Every six months the students get to contact their families. I know this is not ideal. But safety and knowledge are both desperately needed right now. Your sacrifice won't be forgotten. Not by us and not by the future children who won't have to go through what you are going through."

She honestly thought he believed that propaganda. Maybe he had to or maybe duty was so much ingrained in him that he couldn't see beyond it. She locked eyes with him. "I hope the military doesn't intend to force those that are adept in biotics to be soldiers if it's not in their nature to be soldiers."

He squeezed her shoulder. That was a fear he had too, but he wasn't going to lie to her and tell her they wouldn't. "I hope so too, Elvie. If your heart is not in your duty, you will hesitate. And hesitation gets people killed."

That was too true. She knew she didn't have what it took to be a soldier. She didn't like following orders. She didn't like being told what to do. She didn't like treating others with deference. She might consider saying sir or ma'am out of respect, but that was it. And respect had to be earned. She had her own way of getting things done. She'd worked solo for too long to give command over to another – unless she believed in what they were doing and had ultimate faith in their abilities. Right now, there were only four adults she trusted that much. Both of her dads, Tayln and Reed. "That it does," she agreed as they followed him through the airlock and off the ship.

A stern looking lady with dark hair, liberally laced with white, was pulled back into a tight bun that left her face looking pinched. She was dressed in a nondescript dark pantsuit. She was flanked by two men in serviceable uniforms not unlike her own, though the coloring was blue rather than brown.

"Miss Licklow," Lyndon said in greeting. "These are the two new students. Miss Anderson-Shepard and Miss Wise."

She looked over each of the girls, dismissing them as she lifted her gaze to meet agent's. "I know who they are, Mr. Michaels," she stated primely. "I was sent both their portfolios - as you well know. We will take them from here."

He leaned down to Elvie's ear. "They're not all like that dried out old prune," he whispered. He never liked it when she was the one to greet their arrival. Nancy or William were far more agreeable to deal with.

She bit her lip to keep from laughing and nodded. "I hope to see you again sometime, Lyndon."

"You will," he said lightly. He gave a slight bow as he squeezed the girls' shoulders and returned to his ship.

The old prune motioned them forward and the two men with her fell into step behind them. It felt more like they were being escorted to the gallows than to a learning facility. She leaned over to Morra and whispered what Lyndon had told her." A giggle slipped from Morra's lips before her hand came up to stifle it. The prune stiffened in front of them but did not look back.

They were led through a doorway with a blinking light and she knew she and Morra were being scanned.

Erika Licklow looked at the holoscreen when it chimed. "Your amp," she stated and held out her hand impatiently.

Elvie reached back, placed her finger over the artificial port and the amp popped out. She dropped the tiny chip into the outstretched hand.

Erika settled the chip onto a small device and read the readings. She cocked a brow. Serrice Council Savant VII. She added its serial number to the girl's data file. It was an impressive piece of hardware. The best amp made. So the child came from money. It didn't matter. They were all the same here. Mutant freaks that were a danger to everyone around them. If their abilities couldn't be harnessed, they should be put down. She handed the amp back the girl. Her gaze narrowed on the lighter blonde. "You will be scheduled for your implantation soon."

She eyed both of the new intakes slowly and nodded. "Follow me."

Of course. There was nowhere to go except forward or return the way they'd come. The hall had no other doors so far. The hall eventually opened up to a room lined with shelving that was packed with uniforms, shoes and supplies. She scanned the shelves, pulled out shirts, more ugly cargo pants, underclothes, scanned them all and created two piles. A hair brush, tooth brush and antiperspirant topped the pile.

Elvie grabbed the pile that the woman shoved at her.

"You have each been given two uniforms, plus the one you have on. You have also been provided a tee-shirt and short set for pajamas. Clothing that needs cleaned will be dropped down the laundry chute in the facilities room. They will be cleaned and returned to your dorm locker. If you outgrow your runners or clothing, you will submit a requisition for a larger size. You will not return here under any circumstances unless you are being processed through outtake. Follow me."

She led them to a lift to take them up to the dorm-floor. There were doors on either side of the long room and benches and plants lining the middle of the room for congregation. "The female dorms are on the left. There are three dorms, followed by a facilities room and then three more dorms. Each dorm has four bunks at the moment. Not all dorms are in use. On the other side are the male dorms," she motioned with a broad sweep of her hand. "We expect exemplary behavior from our students. You may interact with the boys, but hanky-panky will not be tolerated and the offenders will be punished," she stated primely.

Elvie refused to look at Morra because she knew she'd laugh if she did. Hanky-panky? Seriously?

"Right now, only F2, F3 and F4 are occupied. F4 has three occupants, but since there are two of you, you will be assigned to F5." Erika set her hand on the bioscanner next to the door to unlock the dorm. The door swished open and she motioned the children to follow her in. "As you can see, there are two bunks on either side of the room. You can sleep where you want. Your lockers are on either side of the bunks. There are terminals here for you to do any homework you're assigned. This is a secure facility, you will not have access to the extranet. It is late – the other students are down for the night. I will send a girl from one of the other dorms to you in the morning and she will help you become acclimated to Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training here on Gagarin Station. You are not allowed to leave dorm floor, nor are you allowed in the male dorms between the hours of 2200 and 0600 hours. Good night," she said curtly and exited the room.

"Do you want top or bottom bunk?" Morranna asked.

She had considered taking the lower bunk on the opposite side to give them some sense of privacy, but it was obvious Morra didn't want to be alone. "Bottom if you don't mind." It wasn't as if she thought she'd fall off the bed, but her reasons were two-fold. One, she'd never slept on anything that high up and two, she wanted the ability to slip out of the room without waking Morra up. Unless Morra slept like the dead, that would not happen from the top bunk.

"Fine with me," she said as she tossed her things into the locker on the right side of their bunks. "It will be like sleeping in my treehouse back home – only not quite so high up."

While Morra described the furnishings in her treehouse, she situated her things in her locker. This was not going to be easy. She missed her things. She missed using the Ase's lab. She missed Valkyrie. She missed her family. And she more than missed being held in her husband's arms at night. She didn't know if Tayln had the buoys set up yet, but she'd have to try to find a private place to contact him.

" – and the curtains are covered in erect penises."

Elvie blinked and then flashed a guilty look at Morra. "Sorry – I didn't mean to drift away. I was thinking of everything I'd be doing if I were home. My friend's pregnant with my father's baby and I'm not sure I'll even be back in time to see my sister born."

She choked and held out her hand. "Wait – what? Your friend is having your father's baby?"

She laughed when she saw the blonde's silver eyes nearly fall out of her head. "My friend is twenty-six…my father is thirty-four – it's not as bad as it sounds."

"You have friends that old? Isn't that weird? I mean, do you have anything in common?"

"Almost all of my friends are older than me and I have more in common with them than I do people my age. How many people our age are engaged? How many people our age run a business and consult with attorneys? We dine out, go shopping and watch vids – just like any other friends would. So it doesn't seem weird to me."

"You have a point. But how do you do all that and still find time to go to school?"

This is where she was different than the other students. While her biotics reports were sealed and false records put in their place, her academic record was left intact. They weren't going to risk her cover being blown. Acting less intelligent would be more difficult for a prolonged length of time than pulling the strength of her biotics. "I've already tested out of school. I'm an enigmatologist and a developmental engineer. But since I'm still a minor – here I am."

Morranna scrubbed her hands over her face. "You've graduated already? Wow – that…just how smart are you?" She shook her head. "Ignore my mouth, that doesn't matter. It, at least, explains why you have more in common with older people. But you have to tell me – what is an enigmatologist?"

Her smile widened. "I solve riddles…puzzles. But it's much more than: What can bring back the dead; make you cry, make you laugh, make you young; is born in an instant, yet lasts a lifetime? I can find patterns most aren't able to see."

She threw out both hands in a stopping gesture. "Hold up! You can't drop me a riddle and not give me time to think on it. Repeat it," she said with a hurry up motion of her hands.

"Okay. What can bring back the dead; make you cry, make you laugh, make you young; is born in an instant, yet lasts a lifetime?" She grinned when Morra scrunched her nose in concentration.

"Magic? No…that isn't born in an instant yet last a lifetime. Time? No…no…of course not. Oh wait – a dream!"

"That is close – but a dream, whether it's a night dream or day dream only lasts until your mind wakes up – then it is either forgotten or it becomes a…memory. The answer is a memory."

Morra giggled, her silver eyes alit with merriment. "Ohmygod, it is! That's tot flipped! I never would have thought of that! Tell me another – just one more…then we should get ready for bed."

She wanted to give her an easier one this time. "Hmmm…What can run, but never walks; has a mouth, but never talks; has a head, but never weeps; has a bed, but never sleeps?"

"That doesn't make any sense," she grumbled. "Before anything can run, it must first learn to talk. But many things have mouths and don't' talk and heads that don't weep: reptiles, insects, plants, fish and amphibians. Corn even has an ear that can't hear." She snorted. "But a bed that never sleeps?" She blinked and darted her eyes to meet Elvie's . "You gave me an easier one! It's a narrow, moving body of water like a river or creek or brook!"

"That's right! I'm impressed! Not everyone gets that."

"Not everyone lives on a planet with lots of rivers and creeks," she pointed out.

"True," Elvie nodded. "The most we have are water reservoirs on the Citadel." She opened her locker and pulled out her toothbrush.

Morra followed her out of her room and turned right towards the facilities. "It sounds like you know a lot of stuff. No doubt my ears would smoke, if I knew half of what you knew," she teased.

She playfully nudged Morra with an elbow. "I have an eidetic memory, so I can't forget anything I've heard or seen or smelled or felt. But I compartmentalize everything I take in, much in the same way we'd create folders to store information in a terminal."

When the doors slid open walls extended so that nothing could be seen from the open doors except the two of the six sinks and the long mirror that stretched the length of the sinks. To the right were a line of shower heads to the left were toilet stalls. "At least there is some privacy – though I've never showered publicly. This could get awkward." They'd been able to set their own bathing schedule on the Vigilance.

"I'm sure we'll get used to it," Morranna tried to reassure her. Her voice didn't sound near as confident as she'd wanted it to.

They returned quietly to their quarters. Morra was fast asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. But Elvie couldn't shut her brain down. She quietly grabbed her datapad out of her locker and slipped out of the room. She hadn't wanted to light of the datapad to disturb Morra's sleep.

-BREAK SIX-

The communal area was lit, though she was sure that it was dimmer than it would have been during the day. She was surprised to discover she wasn't alone. An attractive young man with a pale olive complexion, short, black hair a little thicker on top and warm brown eyes leapt up from a bench he'd been sitting at.

She halted and held up her hand. "Sorry – I didn't mean to disturb you. I just couldn't sleep yet. I can leave if you want me to."

He knew he was blushing. He sort of felt like a stalker. He'd seen the girls heading to the women's facilities when he came out of the men's facilities. He'd hung around to meet them on their return, but he'd lost the nerve to approach them. He'd been sitting there, mentally kicking himself, when the taller, darker blonde girl came back out. "No…please stay. That is – you don't have to leave because of me." He raked a hand through his short crop of black hair nervously and then wiped his palms on his pants. "I'm Kaidan. Kaidan Alenko." He held out his hand to her, feeling all kinds of awkward.

His voice was a surprise. Soft and a bit raspy and he had an adorable little cleft in his chin. She smiled and took his hand firmly. "Elvie Anderson-Shepard. I don't suppose you'd feel like telling me what I stepped in by coming here, do you?"

"Heh," he said with a slight tug of his lips. He sucked in a small breath. "I'll tell you what I can. Though, you might want to sit down for it," he said as he motioned to the bench behind him.

She settled in next to him. "How long have you been here?"

"Seems like forever most days. I arrived at Brain Camp in October of '66, so I've been here for several months. It was fine at first…" He shook his head. "Then they brought in the turians to train us and it hasn't been the same since."

"Brain Camp?" she inquired.

"Yeah," he said and inhaled a breath. "That's what the kids call BAat here at Jump Zero. They're trying to figure out how our brains handle biotics. The labs are…I probably shouldn't spoil the surprise," he told her, with a twitch of his lips.

"Funny," she replied with a wrinkle of her nose. "I don't like surprises. I prefer to be prepared," she admitted. "For everything…anything."

There was a hard strength in her gaze – something you'd expect to see in a soldier or in someone who'd had to fight for everything they had in their life. He had not expected to see that look in her eyes. Maybe he was mistaken in what he saw, but he didn't think so. He drew in a sharp breath. "They do standard lab stuff…taking blood…your vitals – if it were just that…" his voice trailed away and his gaze dropped to the floor. "We are little more than lab rats," he admitted. "They hook you up to electrodes – it's not very comfortable, but they use the information to map the energy and brain activity when you use different biotic abilities." He met her intriguing green and yellow eyes. "Sometimes they keep you hooked up until you pass out from exhaustion…or until someone injures themselves. A kid by the name of Tamlin – only here a couple of months…he died in the lab. I don't know what they did to him," he said with a shake of his head, "but Shelby said there was blood leaking from his nose and ears. We were told it was a brain aneurism." He raked a hand over his short hair and inhaled again. "Maybe it was – but I think this place – what they put us through, did it to him."

 _This_ was what she came here to find out about. Granted, it was only heresy – nothing she witnessed herself, but it was something. "Have there been others like Tamlin?" she asked quietly.

"Kimmel – she collapsed during training. Had a seizure. It was pretty awful to see. Two kids have died since I arrived about – must be nearly ten months ago. A few kids have dropped from exhaustion or broke something. But those two – those two died," he huffed in frustration.

The deaths obviously bothered him a great deal. She placed her hand on his arm to offer her support. "I suppose that means training is pretty rigorous here."

He glanced down at her hand on his arm and then met her eyes. "It wasn't always this bad." He inhaled. "Kids were still hurting themselves - hard not to when there playing with something dangerous. But they weren't being pushed beyond what they could endure…they weren't dying. Not until…"

"Until what?" she asked softly. She watched his face tighten in anger and saw the heat of it build in his eyes, his pupils narrowing.

"Until the turians arrived," he hissed. "They brought turians in to train us. Turians that hate humans because of the damned war. The worst of them is Commander Vyrnnus," he told her. "The first thing he said to us was, 'I was at the helm of the dreadnought that killed your father'." He shook his head. "Can you believe that?"

That was beyond uncalled for. You don't talk to kids that way. You don't talk to anyone that way. Not around her. She gave his forearm a squeeze. "Oh…I wouldn't have been able to keep my mouth shut if he'd said that to me. I'd have told him he'd have been dead before he ever saw my father coming." The bastard would have been dead before he ever saw _her_ coming. Not that she would have told him that.

A smile spread across his lips and then he laughed. "I couldn't hold my tongue either. I didn't say anything quite like that – that would have been a lie, but I told him my father was never in the war. Vyrnnus has had it in for me ever since…and he'd have hated you even more, Elvie." The smile slipped from his lips and he settled his hand over hers. "Be careful what you say around him. A bigger ball of hate I've never seen." He inhaled. "I don't want to see anything happen to you."

She knew she couldn't push the turian in her normal fashion – not this early. She had a job to do. But she _would_ push him. She needed to ensure the turian's focus and anger was on her – not the other kids. The part of her that was Valkyrie needed to protect them. Even more so once she began needling Vyrnnus. But if he was as bad as Kaidan said, he needed to go. Which meant she had to get him to show his colors. "I'll be fine, Kaidan. I've got more training than you'd think."

He studied her for a moment. Did she? But what did she even mean by that? What kind of training? No…it didn't matter. "Maybe so, but you can't fight biotics with self-defense."

Nor could you fight biotics with a gun…unless you were incredibly lucky. "You worry too much, Kaidan," she told him gently. She didn't understand why he was worried about her – he didn't even know her. But then, she didn't know all the people she protected in the belly of the Citadel and she didn't know these kids here – kids she'd come to protect. Maybe they had that in common. "But then…I'm hardly one to talk." She squeezed his arm one more time and then slid her hand out from under his to push a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'll try not to get into too much trouble." She grinned when he eyed her skeptically. "So," she said, nudging his shoe with her own. "Are you from Earth?"

Something told him she would not stay out of trouble. He'd have to keep an eye on her. She didn't know what it was like here and she didn't know Vyrnnus. "Yeah, I was. The United North American States – in what was once known as Canada. We have a place in Vancouver that overlooks the English Bay. My father's retired military. My mother teaches pre-school and then there's my little brother. What about you?"

She laughed softly. "My family is anything but normal and my story is even more unbelievable. I was born on Earth, kidnapped from the hospital, raised at a distant small colony on the ass end of the Terminus Systems. I escaped on a Salarian ship after the colony was slaughtered by batarians when I was a little girl. Snuck off the ship when it docked at the Citadel. Eventually found another little girl and we became sisters. Not long after that, my biological father found me. He didn't tell me who he was and didn't take me away from the life that I'd built, but he had someone watch over me. A few months ago, I met a man that changed our lives. He took us in and became our father. Not long after that, two more sisters were adopted into our family. Then my biological father decided to become a part of my life in a real sense. A few weeks after that, my biological mother and twin brother found me. She ended up marrying my adopted father. My biological father married a close friend of mine and we are now all one, big, happy family."

At his stunned expression she laughed so hard her ribs ached. "Told you," she barely got out in between peels of laughter.

"You're serious, aren't you?" It was hard to believe so much could happen to one person. "That's so awful, it must be the truth. Wait…wait…wait…. You said you had a twin brother…" Oh hell...he remembered hearing about what happened. It had gone viral over the extranet. Not that he was old enough to remember it when it happened, but a student in school had read the paper she'd written about it out loud to the class. "You're the Shepard baby." His palm met his forehead. "Anderson-Shepard. I didn't know how Shepard was spelled, so I didn't put it together…." His eyes darted to catch hers. "All of that happened to you? And you survived alone on the Citadel until a few months ago? I can't even picture it." Her life had been so far outside of anything he could have imagined. She had struggled to survive while he'd been goofing off with his friends and getting into trouble. He'd never once given a thought about those that were less fortunate than him – he'd been too busy taking for granted what he had. He could honestly say he'd never felt more humbled than he was right now.

Well, hell. He'd heard of her. "I suppose I was hoping no one would have heard of me out here. But yes, I'm the Shepard baby – or I was. I don't regret what happened. It made me stronger and it gave me everything I have today. Obviously, if I was never kidnapped, I'd have a completely different life and would never know what I missed out on. Maybe mom would have met David anyway, but Torin wouldn't have met Ari, my friend, I wouldn't have met Tayln and I wouldn't have my three sisters. Knowing what would have happened to them if I hadn't been there…no…things had to happen as they did."

David…David Anderson. That name…that name. Where had he….No way. He cleared his throat. "Your father – one of your fathers is _the_ N7 LT. David Anderson?"

She cocked a brow and grinned. "You might embarrass him using an article in front of his name like that," she teased, enjoying the flush that crept into his cheeks.

The was still so much he wanted to know. How she'd survived. What it was like. What would have happened to her sisters without her? But he knew it was too soon to push for more. She'd tell him when she was ready or she wouldn't. Not to say that he wouldn't push a little once they got to know each other better. He inhaled. "Yes, well…I respect anyone who's earned an N7 designation. Are you going to join the Alliance military like your parents?"

Her lips tightened and she shook her head. "I wouldn't be very good at taking orders," she admitted with a rueful grin. "I'm also not sure if I'd be very good at giving them. I'd probably be too busy trying to do everything myself so my team wouldn't get hurt. Yeah – I'm one of those people. But I've also relied on myself for too many years – that makes me a better lone wolf than a team player." She shrugged. "I'm a tech design engineer. I like what I do. I have…too many responsibilities to join the military." And honestly, even had she wanted to, she doubted she'd be able to. She was in bed with the Council now and joining the Alliance military seemed like a conflict of interest. "Why, are _you_ wanting to join?"

That was a question he'd been mulling over for a while now. He rubbed the back of his neck, taking a moment to consider his reply. "I've thought about it. Thought about it a lot before being forced to come here. My dad was in the military. He never left earth, because he didn't want to leave us behind. But, yeah – I've thought of joining because of him. In fact, I'd pretty much decided I was going to enlist. Except I'd join the marines – I want to leave earth and see what's out there." He sucked in a breath. "Now…I don't know. I don't approve of what the Alliance is doing out here."

"Maybe that's why you _should_ join. The military needs voices of reason. My dad takes orders, but he's not a 'yes-man'. Sure, he gets in trouble and it's not the fasted way up the chain of command – but voices like his are needed to keep high-ranking egos from standing in stupid and getting men killed. David does what needs to be done, even if it's not what he was ordered to do." Her hand lifted to his cheek to bring his attention back to her. His eyes closed briefly and she felt him lean into her hand and she wondered if she should have touched him like that. He wasn't family even if she'd oddly found herself comfortable with him. "Honestly, Kaidan – no matter what you choose to do with your life always think for yourself – don't ever give your soul to the job and become a 'yes-man'. Sometimes…sometimes there are more important things than duty…remember that too." She needed to have this talk with her brother as well – she didn't want him to repeat David's mistakes.

The pressure of her hand lightened and he knew she was going to pull it away. Before he could think better of it, he captured her hand beneath his and wrapped his longer fingers around hers as her hand slipped from his cheek. "I'll remember," he murmured and squeezed her hand before releasing it. This girl was doing something funny to his insides. He had thought he was starting to get sweet on Rahna, like all the other guys, but now… since seeing Elvie, he'd not given Rahna another thought. A part of him felt guilty. Was his love so fickle? No…he wasn't that kind of guy. If he had feelings for someone else, then he'd never given his heart to Rahna. Rahna was pretty and fragile – she brought out his protective instincts, which made him think it might be something more, but he knew better now. Elvie had an inner strength that drew him to her. He would still do what he could to protect her, even if she didn't need it. The young woman next to him moved in a way that Rahna never had. Confident, strong, assured and almost like a sleek, agile predator. It was exciting and a bit frightening – she drew him like a moth to flame. "Tell me about the new girl you came with." He wanted to keep her talking.

Elvie grinned. "Were you interested in her, Kaidan?" she teased, expecting him to blush, but instead he just looked shocked.

He slammed his mouth shut and swallowed hard. That was the last thing he wanted her to think. "No – just no," he said quickly before inhaling. "I mean, not in _that_ way. Just -"

She laughed. "Don't worry – I won't play matchmaker this time," she teased. She laughed harder when his eyes widened in alarm. "Relax, Kaidan – I'm just teasing you. I don't think you two are right for each other anyway," she admitted. His body sagged in relief and she had to bite the inside of her lip to keep from laughing again. "Her name is Morranna Wise and she's from the Mindoir colony. Her family was on the Citadel to spend time with her aunt, Anita Goyle."

Kaidan blinked. "The human ambassador to the Council? Impressive. I respect her. She's trying to make humanity shine in the Council's eyes but she's not pushing for humanity to have a seat on the Council. We don't deserve a seat until we've earned that right."

She hadn't expected him to be so attuned to current events. Most kids didn't care about anything more than what their friends were doing or how their own actions were perceived among their peers. "I didn't expect you to be so aware of politics."

"Huh," he said with a small chuckle. "I probably wouldn't be except my dad and I often sipped beer on our balcony and talked about current events. He knew I'd have rather been out with my friends…but he never let me forget what was going on out there." He sucked in a breath. "I never thought I'd say it, but I miss our talks now. I miss mom and I even miss Fox, my little brother."

"Fox?" she asked with a grin. "That sounds adorable."

"Yeah," he said with a grunt. "I don't think he appreciates that anymore. When he was born, the blonde peach fuzz that covered him glowed copper in the hospital lighting. They started calling him their little fox…it was only supposed to be a nick-name, but it ended up recorded on his birth records. Before I was taken away, he was demanding that we call him by his middle name, Rylan." He looked at her, a smile tugging at his lips. "I get that. My middle name is Hawk and I wouldn't want anyone calling me that." Heat flooded into his cheeks. He'd never told anyone his middle name before.

"I'm guess your parents like wildlife?" she inquired.

He nodded. "My father is half Cherokee. His people came to Canada hundreds of years ago to flee the white man's plagues. At least – that's how he tells it. Despite living a city life now, he still feels a kinship with the land…with nature. I know he misses the land. He and mom have talked about returning to the land once they've both retired. My dad's family has an orchard in the BC interior." He inhaled a breath and smiled softly. "My mom looks like an angel with her light blonde hair and blue eyes. Fox takes after her. He has blonde hair and blue eyes too, though he has darker blonde hair. I take after dad, for the most part. My skin's lighter, but otherwise – I'm him."

She noticed he still called his brother Fox. "If I ever meet your brother, I'll make sure to call him Rylan. Fox is endearing and charming and adorable, but it's not manly like Hawk is. If Rylan gives him confidence, then you should honor that and not tease him," she pointed out. Her sisters teased each other mercilessly, but that was just who they were. She suspected Rylan would only become bitter if he was teased, especially if he wanted to feel more grown up. She understood that. She didn't like anyone seeing her or judging her as a child.

He rubbed his forehead, he could feel the pain coming on. He'd gotten headaches ever since he'd been given the L2 implant before he arrived at brain camp. Most of the time they were merely annoying, but once in awhile they could bring him to his knees. It didn't feel like this one would be that bad. "I wasn't going to tease him. It's just hard for me to flip a switch. I've been calling him Fox for the last eleven years. But I'll work on it while I'm here. Maybe I won't slip anymore by the time I get back home."

"Good call," she said with a twitch of her lips. "Are you okay?"

He dropped his hand into his lap, the heat creeping up into his cheeks. "I'm fine. I've been getting headaches ever since the implant, but this one doesn't feel like it's going to get that bad," he admitted.

"Face me," she told him. "My sister, Rhynn used to get headaches when she was little. Through research, I found something that helped her. Maybe it can help you too." She raised her hands and settled her fingers over his temples, she exerted pressure for a moment and then slid her fingers a couple of inches into his hair and brought them back to his temples with firm strokes, in a circular and back and forth motions. After a minute or so she added pressured sweeps of her thumbs over his forehead. She worked her way down behind his ears and put a couple of minutes of pressure at the spot below his ears near the back of his jawbone. She slowly moved along the back of his head and massaged deeply around the implant port.

Her gaze dropped to his parted lips when he groaned. She looked quickly up to find his warm, brown eyes looking at her. Her cheeks bloomed with heat. She literally had her arms around him, her face close to his. She dropped her arms and pulled back. "Anyway, that's what I used to do for Rhynn when she had headaches."

Would she taste as good as she smelled? It was almost all he'd been able to think about. He'd never been so close to kissing anyone in his life. It felt like his heart was going to beat straight out of his chest and plop at her feet. His headache was long gone, but another ache replaced it. He could only pray that she did not look down and notice what her touch had done to him. "I don't know how you did it," he said in a voice far deeper than he'd intended. "But the pain is gone. Rubbing doesn't usually help much – but you…I…" he inhaled, "thank you."

She nodded. "I only wanted to help. Try doing what I did next time you get one – but if it gets too bad, let me know." But what if he couldn't let her know? "Do you have an OT?"

"Yes – but it's in my room. I didn't think I'd need it going to the restroom," he said with a grin.

She frowned. "Go get it," she replied with a shooing motion of her hands. She grinned when he chuckled and hurried off to his dorm. While he was gone, she activated both her OTs and flashed all her private programs from her right OT to her left. She left the programs for webdisks and sleepy-time darts, but she deactivated them. If she decided to let him keep her OT, she'd train him on them, for now, he would simply be borrowing it. Finally, she used the code that caused the band filaments to release.

He settled next to her and handed her the small cylinder. She activated his OT and sent his personal data to the OT she was letting him borrow. She turned it off and handed it back to him to pocket and then clicked a small button that caused her OT to become visible. She looked at him when he gasped in surprise. "Give me your left wrist. You won't be able to leave this OT behind," she told him as the nanite filaments weaved together into a solid band around his wrist. "It can handle abuse and won't come off. It's also much easier to upgrade than an implant."

He was stunned that she would give him such an obviously expensive device. He ran his finger from his wrist and over the band, he could barely feel it there. "Why?"

"Because I know what my sister went through when she was little. I never let her go through it alone and I won't let you – not if I'm close enough to help you through it. It is already synced to mine," she said pointing to her left wrist. "Now…let me show you how to work it."

She nodded with satisfaction once he knew every button by feel alone. "No one will know you have it – it will not show up on any scan. There's more it can do – but I'll save that for another night." She knew she wouldn't be asking for it back. She didn't when she first offered it, but she did now. Like Morra, he felt like he was a part of her world now. It felt like he belonged with her – well, not _with_ her, but with her as in a part of her life. "Consider it a welcome to the family gift. You and Morra are mine now," she teased. "Thank you for sticking around and welcoming me aboard."

Hers. Pleasure rippled through him at the thought. He was pretty sure, as young as he was, that thought should have terrified him…but it didn't. Instead, he welcomed it. His cheeks were on fire, but there was nothing he could do about that. Hopefully, the lighting was too dim for her to notice that or the bulge in his pants that also welcomed the thought of being hers. "Thank you," he replied past the lump in his throat. He drew in a breath. "I wish I had something to give to you."

That was sweet of him to say, but he'd already given her what she needed. "You did – your friendship. I thought I'd be all alone out here. I don't tend to have much in common with kids my age. I'm not like them. I can't relate to them very well. I adore Morra – she's like a little sister to me now, but sometimes I need…something a little more mature. Granted…you're still a kid too – but at least you don't giggle. And that is a welcome relief worth its weight in credits."

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll try to keep my giggling at a minimum around you," he teased.

She poked him in the ribs. "Silly pyjak. Tell me about the kids you hang out with."

He rubbed absently at the ribs she'd tickled with her poke. He hadn't even realized he was ticklish. "My three closest friends are Shelby, Hendel and Rahna. Shelby is a tinkerer. He likes to take things apart and put them back together. Of course, they don't always work after he puts them back together, but it doesn't stop him from trying. Hendel is a loyal friend – though he can be intense at times. Rahna is a sweet girl with a rather large following. Despite her biotics, she doesn't belong here. But a lot of the kids don't belong here – they're not tough enough to cope and shouldn't have to," he bit out.

"You're right. Coming here to be studied should be a choice. There isn't any reason biotic humans can't join the same training classes the other races take part in. There're no logical reasons classes couldn't be arranged on Earth, with teachers like asari or drell. Bringing in turians that participated in the war and lost friends or family to it is nothing more than standing in stupid. Pride cometh before the fall." She shook her head at how stupid people could be.

She rose from the bench and saw that he rose with her. "A gentleman?" she teased with a grin.

He knew his cheeks were warming, he could feel the sting. "My mom would give me a tongue lashing if I didn't treat a lady right," he admitted.

Sure. His mom wasn't here and she would never know. That meant it was ingrained and a part of who he was. "And your dad?"

"Ha…," he said as his hand absently rubbed the back of his head. "He'd smack me upside the head and tell me to go find my manners before someone tripped over them."

A small laugh slipped from her lips. "I like him – I like them both…you're lucky to have them."

He looked away from her for a moment and then released a soft breath before his gaze settled on her once more. "Sometimes, that's a little too easy to forget. They'd…uh…they'd like you too." He noticed her look of disbelief and lifted his hand in a stopping motion. "No, no…I mean it." He inhaled. "You're different than most of my other friends back home. You are…grounded. You have a confidence - a strength inside. You know who you are. They would respect that – _I_ respect that."

She rubbed at her warm cheeks. She wondered if compliments would ever be easy to receive. How could he begin to know anything like that after so little time? One corner of her mouth lifted in a lopsided grin. "Maybe I'm all talk – you might want to wait to form an opinion about me."

He didn't think so. He could be wrong, but she didn't seem like the kind of person that could lie easily – or at all. He crossed his arms over his chest and lifted a brow. "Do you intend to try to change my opinion?"

When she realized her mouth had fallen open, she closed it quickly. "No…it's just…"

"Good…," he said with a nod. "Then deal."

Deal? Oh – he meant, deal with it. She held up her hands in surrender. "You win. Will I see you tomorrow?"

His gaze scanned over her breathtaking face, her metallic-caramel colored hair glinting in the light. "Yeah," he said quietly. "You'll see me tomorrow." He knew she was probably suffering time-lag and needed to get some sleep. "Good night, Elvie…and thanks," he said as he motioned towards the invisible OT on his left wrist.

"You're welcome, Kaidan. Good night…I'll see you tomorrow." She could feel the weight of his gaze as she walked back to her dorm room. He probably didn't quite know what to make of her. When the door slid shut behind her, she looked up at a sleeping Morra. She knew she couldn't risk waking her up with the glow of a dampening field but she could at least try to send out a message.

She crawled into bed and drew the blanket up over her head as she switched on her OT. She sent a quick message to Tayln to let him know she arrived okay. She shut the holo-display off and remained under the blanket until her lungs ached. She inhaled a ragged breath, realizing she'd been holding it. She knew it might take some time for the buoys to be set up an operational. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for. Maybe some part of her feared they would catch the comm blip and burst into the room – but no…she and Tayln were careful.

-BREAK SEVEN-

The vibration of her OT brought her awake and she rolled out of bed with a stretch. Normally, she didn't need an alarm to get her up, but she didn't want to take a chance with time-lag. It would take her a few days to adjust to the new time zone. She looked down at her wrinkled uniform and frowned. Sleeping in it was not going to work, she'd tossed and turned all night in discomfort and the uniform looked like it. She should have switched to her t-shirt and shorts to sleep in. She pulled on her runners and slipped quietly from the room to the facilities. No one appeared to be up yet. Good.

She left the facilities feeling better and began her stretching routine. Once her muscles were warmed up, she began running laps around the commons, eventually she started using the benches as hurdles. Sometimes she would jump them, other times she would jump on them and launch herself off without breaking stride. She pushed past the burn and then slowed until her heart rate came down some. She then focused on offensive and defensive moves. It probably looked funny since she didn't have anyone to spar against, but she wanted to keep her muscle memory sharp.

Kaidan was up earlier than usual. He wasn't sure why…okay…maybe that was a lie. He'd had a restless night thinking about the new girl and he was he was eager to see her again. Especially after he found a file in the OT she'd given him that he suspected she hadn't meant him to see. It held a number of pictures of a younger her making faces. He'd had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing out loud at her antics. A part of him thought she deserved the right to know she'd left the pictures behind, but another part of him didn't want to lose those pictures. And though it felt wrong he knew that, at least for now, he would wait. That thought was what had allowed him to finally go to sleep.

He dressed quietly and slipped out of his dorm. A movement caught his eye and he saw Elvie running through the commons, vaulting benches in her path. His mouth fell open and he just watched in stunned silence. After a moment, she gradually slowed. He was about to let her know he was there when she began dancing. He knew dancing was not the right word. While he understood her movements were based in the martial arts, she was quick, agile and her body flowed from one move to the next like some choreographed, intricate dance. His dad had taught him some moves, but nothing like what he was seeing here. He had little doubt that she'd wipe the floor with him. As much as he wanted to keep watching her, it didn't sit well with him. His cheeks began to heat up as he moved towards her. "Good morning." His cheeks burned hotter when his voice cracked; he cleared his throat. "I didn't expect anyone to be up this early."

She grinned and swung her body in his direction, her hand flashing out in his direction. She'd intended to pull the movement so that it didn't hit him, but his are came up reflexively to block it. "I like to work out in the morning. Widen your stance – stay up on your feet, angle your body to provide less of a target." Her arm shot out again, again he blocked it. "You've had some training."

"Not as much as you have," he admitted, his body alert and at the ready.

"Show me what you've got."

He stilled and frowned. "No. I don't hit girls."

Her foot swept low and took his legs out from under him. She smiled at the look of surprise on his face as he went down. With a twist of her body, she dropped, landing on him. Her knee between his thighs and her forearm across his throat. "Don't ever underestimate your opponent. Just because your opponent has breasts, it doesn't mean she has mercy or compassion. If this was real…" she nudged his testicles with her knee, "you'd be singing soprano for a week…if you didn't get your windpipe crushed," she pointed out.

She was so close he could smell her irresistible sticky bun scent. His hands tightened into fists to keep from reaching out to her. Her body half covered his, he could feel the soft press of her breasts against him. Feeling her knee touch him so intimately sent the opposite of fear coursing through him. His heart was pounding a wild staccato in his chest.

A soft pant drew her attention to his slightly parted lips. She blinked, realizing she was practically on top of him like some kind of blanket and rose quickly to her feet. She held her hand out to help him get up. "I'm not sure you could hit me even if you tried," she teased and then sighed when she saw a stubborn look settle on his face. "Kaidan…you do not have to hit me to spar with me. Practice pulling your movements as I do. Being able to block or prevent an incoming attack is more important than doing damage. Don't block!"

Regardless of her words, she fully expected him to block when her arm shot out. She was fully aware of her body and his, the slightest movement and she would have pulled her move even more. The side of her hand whispered across his throat. "You trust me," she said, momentarily stunned.

Goose bumps feathered across his skin. "Well…yeah. I trust you, Elvie."

How? Was he naturally trusting of everyone? Was it because she was a girl? That was probably it. "Get ready," she said and then proceeded to show him a few moves and worked with him on them until he could react naturally with them.

Rahna's eyes opened wide with apprehension when she caught sight of the two fighting in the commons. In truth, it looked like one of the new girls was attacking him. Kaidan appeared to be blocking her attack more than anything else. Should she call for help? A shudder raced through her. Violence frightened her. She'd witnessed her uncle beating on her aunt when she was little. No one did anything about it until he started beating on her cousins too. Only then did her aunt find the strength to come forward. Only then was her uncle imprisoned. But nothing could make up for the years of abuse. Nothing could erase the toll of violence on her memories. She kept her distance but raised her voice. "Are you all right, Kaidan? Do I need to call for help?" Why did she even ask? She should have just gone for help.

"Time's up," Kaidan murmured, a grin tugging at his lips. "I'm fine. We were just practicing self-defense. Rahna…" he waved her over, "I want you to meet one of our new arrivals." When the pretty, olive hued girl joined them, he settled a hand on Elvie's shoulder. "Rahna…this is Elvie – she's from the Citadel."

Rahna took a hesitant step forward and then took a deep breath to settle her nerves and continued towards Kaidan and the new girl. "The Citadel? I thought they were only rounding up biotic kids on Earth?" she asked softly.

"More like, where ever the Alliance has reach," Elvie responded dryly with a sardonic grin. "My bunkmate, Morranna is from Mindoir."

"Yes, I am," Morranna chimed in with a yawn. "I wondered where you were," she said to Elvie. "Oh! Ohmygod!" her eyes opened wider. "I'll be right back." She made a mad dash towards the facilities. Mistress Flo always dropped in at the worst time.

"She must have really had to go," Elvie quipped. "She's usually far more talkative than that. Maybe I should go -"

"Please stay," Rahna said quietly. "I'm the dorm sister. I'll make sure she is okay." Her gaze slid from Elvie to Kaidan and back to Elvie. Kaidan seemed to have a hard time looking at anything besides the new girl. She'd thought Kaidan had a crush on her, but she'd never seen that look in his eyes before. The new girl seemed to affect him on some deeper level. A small shiver raced down her back. Kaidan was a good friend, but she'd never want to be anything more to him. She preferred trimmer, more wiry guys. They were less threatening and made her feel more comfortable. She was glad the new girl arrived and prevented any unpleasantness. "It was nice meeting you, Elvie. We will be going to the mess hall soon."

Before Elvie could say anything, Rahna turned and walked towards the facilities. "Well, nice to meet you too," she said to the girl's back.

"Yes, well…" Kaidan rubbed the back of his neck. "Rahna's a bit shy, but once you get to know her, you'll see how sweet she is."

She grinned and winked at Kaidan, thinking he might like sweet, little Rahna. "I'm sure I will. But what's a dorm sister?"

"The girls's dorms have one lead dorm sister, just as the guy's dorms have a lead dorm brother. Usually it's a job that falls to whomever's been there the longest, but sometimes it's whomever is the best behaved. The dorm sister and brother are who we go to if we have any questions or concerns. They can also take issues to the Warden." He chuckled at the look of surprise in her eyes. "That is what the students call LT. Mitchel – she's the Dorm Keep or Keeper. We don't see much of the Warden, but when we do…she's always in her military blues. When I first got here the Warden was Major Banks – but he was pulled after some rather nasty scuttlebutt about him taking liberties with those under him." He shrugged. "We never heard the whole story – they kept it tight. But I do know two girls were taken from the station about the same time."

"That sounds…ominous." She would have enjoyed watching him fall if he was hurting women or children. She would have made sure he fell hard.

He inhaled sharply. "It was. I think that's why they chose a woman to take his place. He was a bad egg – but she's not like that. She doesn't deserve being called Warden, but the name stuck," he told her with a shrug.

Running feet and voices turned her head. Kids were rushing from their dorms, heading towards the facilities. Quite a few eyed her as they passed by. She felt the heat of Kaidan's body when he stepped closer to her. Did he think he needed to protect her from the other kids? Or did he simply think she'd be nervous being the center of attention. She preferred the shadows to the limelight, so he wasn't far off if that what he'd been thinking. "What are the days like here?"

"Mess at 6am, then we go to biotics training. After a couple of hours of training, we get a snack break before classes. Classes last four hours – then mess again, followed by another two hours of biotics training unless we piss off the instructors and get more time added - then it's free time until we go to bed – dinner's at 6pm. The dorms are closed off at 9pm and lights out at 10pm. They don't force us to stay in our dorm rooms, as you noticed last night. But they do expect us to be up and active by 6am. If anyone messes up, we all pay the price."

"And the labs?"

A harsh breath slipped through his lips. "We never know when labs are going to happen. The white coats come and pull the student or students from whatever they are doing and take them away. If the labs are too harsh…we may not see them for a day or two," he admitted.

"Does that happen very often?" she asked quietly. She watched his warm brown eyes narrow in frustration.

"No…but even once in a while is too much – it's not right. These are kids – not lab rats!"

She frowned. "No living beings should be used in experiments – not even rats. It's cruel and heartless."

He cocked a brow at her words. That was not something he'd considered before. He'd hate to see a puppy or kitten hurt, but he never thought much about rats or mice and what they thought or felt. Her words held merit. "I agree." He looked over when he heard giggles. A large group of girls exited the facilities, whispering and giggling together in a circle around Rahna. Everybody liked Rahna; she was just plain nice.

Morranna ran up to Elvie and slipped her arm through her friend's arm. "Who's the cutie?" she asked with a nod towards Kaidan.

Elvie knew Morra was just being friendly and not really interested in Kaidan. From what the girl had told her on the Vigilance, Morra preferred blondes. "Morra from Mindoir, this is my…Kaidan, he's from Earth." She was going to say my new friend, but that was redundant, because everyone here was new to her. When Rahna waved for them to follow, she did.

Kaidan found himself flushing over Elvie's words as he walked with them through the commons towards the mess hall. "It's uh…good to meet you," he said to Morra. "What's Mindoir like?"

Morranna giggled when Elvie said 'my' Kaidan. She was just about to tease her friend over it, but Kaidan's question drew her from her thoughts. She smiled softly. "It's beautiful…uncorrupted…unpolluted. Fields of grass as blue-green as the ocean, mountains…forests. It's would be a magical fairytale…except we have to work hard for everything we have. We wouldn't have it any other way. It's primarily ranching and farming on the interior, with small towns and fishing villages on the exterior."

Kaidan shook his head in wonder. "I can't even imagine such a place. This is my first-time off Earth…and Earth is nothing like that. Outside of a few government parks and sanctioned farmlands, it's mostly all city. Since cities have no more room to spread out, they are spreading up. Some people can live their whole lives and never actually step foot on the earth below their high-rise lives. In many larger cities, it's not even safe to visit the surface because the gangs have taken it over. Smog levels used to be dangerous, but those older areas that aren't using clean energy have been domed and rely on recirculated air." He sighed softly. "Maybe someday I'll visit Mindoir. I think I'd like that."

Morra grabbed a tray and motioned to the servers what she wanted. "Pardon me if I don't return the sentiment…I hope I don't ever visit Earth. That sounds dreadful," she replied with a wrinkle of her nose.

"It can be," he admitted, "in some areas. But the balcony of our flat in Vancouver overlooks the English Bay. We have very little skycar traffic near our flat, so the view is amazing. At least I think it is. And my dad's family owns a chunk of land in the BC interior. They grow apples and peaches. I still love visiting my grandparents…feeling the earth under my feet, smelling the sweet scent that perfumes the air." He released a slow breath. He missed the family. "I'll have to get out there and see them after I leave brain camp." Maybe his home wasn't as beautiful as Morra's, but he had a lot to be grateful for, to include a loving family. A family he had often taken for granted.

When Rahna motioned them over to her table, they found a seat and began eating the surprisingly tasty food. "Ohmygod, this is good! I expected the rations that we were served on the ship," Morranna exclaimed in surprise.

Rahna patted the excited girl's arm. "Slow down, dear. You'll make yourself sick. But you're right. They feed us well here. They seem to know that people with our… _condition_ need to eat a lot." Most of her family considered her a freak. She wasn't shunned exactly, but they tended not to get too close to her. The kids here were like her, they didn't make fun of her or cross the street to avoid getting to close to her. Very few of the adults showed any kind of fear here. Some were rude, but most were either curious or simply didn't care one way or another. But no one suffering from their _affliction_ was treated like a leper here. That was a relief. If it weren't for the turians and the grueling labs, she'd want to remain here.

"Oh…sorry," Morranna said, a flush coming to her porcelain cheeks. She then told the table of girls and the two guys that joined them about her life on Mindoir, the nutty blue-green grass, the prized ruffalo and the small, flying porpoises. "Well, they don't so much as fly – but glide."

Dawn shoved her fine, black hair behind her ear. "I can't even picture such a thing! Flying porpoises? And ruffalo," she said with a giggle. "Doubt Darok Ruffalo would appreciate that."

"Who's that?" Morranna inquired.

"Only like one of the hottest actors on Earth right now," Dawn explained. "He is built like a Greek God of old. All muscles, chiseled features, olive skin and sinfully black hair with brooding dark eyes. He even has dimples!"

Elvie laughed softly. "Sounds like Rafe – though Raphael Saviano is Italian…so I guess that'd make him a Roman God…just don't tell him I said that…his ego's big enough."

Tamra leaned forward, nearly dropping her breasts straight down into her lunch. "Holy sweet hell – you know Raphael Saviano? That is so tot flipped! He is so dreamy! Is he as hot in person as he is on the vids?"

Elvie tried not to cringe. It was hard thinking of Rafe in a sexual way. Objectively he was very good looking, but mentally…she just couldn't go there. But the same could be said by all of her close male friends. Honestly, she couldn't say if her friends were beautiful to her because she loved them or if they were beautiful in the shallow sense. "I suppose so…but I try not to look at him that way. He's married to one of my best friends. He is like a brother to me. I will say he sees beauty in everyone and that makes him a uniquely special man. I could not imagine a more perfect man for my Litu."

Tamra made a raspberry sound with her lips. "Married…all the hot men are either married or gay…if only he was ten years younger and single…yummy."

Hendel grunted and rolled his eyes at Shelby and Kaidan before he rose to his feet. "Come on – we need to get to training." Tamra's words had hit him wrong. To him, it seemed all the hot men were married or straight. His gaze strayed to Jett who was staring at Elvie. The story of his life. His feet carried him swiftly from the mess hall.

Rahna slowed to walk next to Elvie and Morra. "Don't let Commander Vyrnnus get to you – he will goad you…he will push you. He will try to bait you into arguing with him just so he can punish you and make an example out of you." She settled a hand on both of their forearms and squeezed. Please try not to let him get to you. He is not a nice man. I don't want to see either of you get hurt. Major Turik is…unpleasant, but far easier to deal with than Vyrnnus."

Morranna had no desire to get into an altercation with Vyrnnus. "If he's as bad as you say, I'll stay out of his way. Not sure Elvie will be keep her head down though." She shot a sidelong look at her friend.

"I'd rather him be focused on me than anyone else," she told them straight out.

"Elvie, no," Kaidan responded in alarm. "Rahna's right – you don't know what that turian is like. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm well aware I'm not infallible, but nor am I a weak target. Unless he darts me when I'm not looking, he won't be able to hurt me." When Kaidan grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop, she lifted a hand and settled it on his chest to calm him. "Relax. I'm not storming in there looking for a fight. But I won't run away from one either. And if he hurts anyone – all bets are off." He released her arm when she gave a slight push against his chest. She resumed following the others.

"I won't let him hurt you, Elvie," he told her in exasperation. He hadn't known her long, but he knew she wouldn't put up with Vyrnnus' shit and that meant she could get hurt. She would not be able to fight biotics with her hands and feet. And no student would stand a chance against an experienced biotic soldier. He wasn't sure what he'd be able to do to protect her, but would not stand by and let her get hurt either.

She spun around. "Kaidan…I'm stronger than you think. I've been training since I was four years old. I can handle myself. But I won't start anything, I promise. Now, we need to hurry – I don't want to see you get into trouble for being late." She turned and jogged after the group, quickly catching up.

"Just do what we do – this is Major Turik...he's not as bad as the other one," Rahna whispered to the two girls before she slipped through the door

As the group filed in, Elvie noticed they lined up in a straight line, almost shoulder to shoulder as if they were going to be inspected. Morra stood next to Rahna at the end of the line and Elvie took her place next to her friend and then gave her attention to the stiff walking turian that stepped to the front of the room. His skin and plating were nearly milk-chocolate in color and he had pale green markings tattooed on his face. He eyed each student as he walked down the line evaluating them with cold green eyes. He was actually the best looking turian she'd ever seen…if not for the rigid stick up his ass and cold demeanor.

He stopped in front of Morra and Elvie could tell she was getting nervous. It was time to draw his attention away from her friend. "Good morning," she said in a pleasant voice.

Turik turned to look at the last human. Another new female. His mandibles jerked in irritation. Stupid humans. "Did I ask you a question?"

"No," she stated emotionlessly without looking away. She would not back down and she would not submit or show any kind of weakness in front of him. She grew up around turians and knew they respected strength – but she wasn't standing firm for that reason. She was standing firm because she never submitted to anyone.

He tilted his head, his mandibles flaring just a bit. The creature before him did not flinch or look away from him. Humans were weak...soft, yet a mere slip of a girl stood defiantly before him. True strength? Or egotistical bravery? Time would make it known to him. "Do _not_ speak during inspection, human. Unless I ask you a question. Is that understood?" He noticed her lips twitched much in the way his mandibles had. Had he amused her?

"Of course, Major Turik."

"You may address me as _sir_ ," he informed her before turning away.

"Understood, _Major_ Turik," she responded, her gaze not leaving his back. She would not call anyone sir unless they'd earned her respect.

He stiffened but did not look back at her. She wasn't actually disrespecting him, he hadn't ordered her to call him Sir. One day, he would test her resolve, but not this day – at least not about that. Everything did not have to be a fight – and that one was a fighter. He could respect that even if he didn't like it. No, he hated humans…his brother had been killed by them – but it wasn't about winning every battle, it was about winning the war. That was something Vyrnnus didn't understand. Vyrnnus had lost more than just a brother to the humans. He lost his entire cabal unit that he'd been assigned to for over fifteen years when their ship went down. Those men and women had been his family. His escape pod was the only one that made it and the two with with him died before the pod was recovered, - one of which was his mate. He'd spent more than a week with nothing but their corpses for company. Hatred had twisted Vyrnnus into something almost unrecognizable. There was little left of the man he once knew. Little left of his old friend. "No exceptions will be made for the new…students. They _will_ catch up or you will _all_ be giving up more of your weekend to compensate."

Elvie sent a quick wink towards Morra while Turik's back was to them. They'd been working on endurance during the ship ride to brain camp. While Morra's biotics weren't strong, she had strengthened her stamina. Morra told her briefly, on the way to training, about the message waiting for her when she woke up this morning. She was to be escorted to the med-bay to get an implant in the morning and would be remaining there for two days to insure her body accepted the implant. That bothered Elvie. She didn't like the idea of any foreign substance being implanted into her body. It was why she'd always chosen to go the OT band route. It was why she'd learned numerous languages rather than using a translator implant. She did have a small translator that resembled ear jewelry, but she rarely bothered to activate it.

"You've been working on pushing a ball with your biotics. Most of you are almost… barely adequate. Today you will do so with a partner. Find someone you trust." His mandibles flared slightly. He could picture friends blasting friends on accident. Friendly fire…yes…friendly fire. Amusing.

Kaidan didn't see Shelby move towards him, he was already heading in Elvie's direction. "Would you like to be my partner?" He was also unaware of Shelby's smirk or his elbow into Hendel's side.

She turned to look at Morra. She and Morra had already been training together for a while. She wasn't sure how Morra would even feel about having someone else for a partner.

"Go with Kaidan," Rahna told her gently. "I would like to be Morra's partner." She wasn't offering just because she was the Dorm Sister, though that was certainly enough of a reason. It was more than that. While it was true Morra mouth could run a blue streak, it was also nice to just sit and listen…to not have to talk or have the attention focused on her. Most of the girls and even some of the boys hung on every word she said. She didn't know what to make of that and sometimes she even felt uncomfortable with it. Morra was a nice break from that. Not waiting for an answer, she slipped her arm through Morra's and pulled her away.

One corner of her mouth lifted into a lopsided grin when she turned to face him. "So…it's just us, Kaidan."

The exercise itself was simple. Sit facing your partner with your legs spread and roll the ball back and forth with your biotics. It wasn't long before she could see the strain on Kaidan's trembling body. "Are you having trouble moving the ball?" she asked quietly.

He wiped his sweaty brow and shook his head. "No. I'm just trying to control how much force I'm using. I don't want to hurt you."

She'd already seen a number of kids propelled backwards and several balls hurled instead of rolled, so she could understand his need to try to control what he was doing. "You're trying too hard. You'll get a bloody nose…or worse…if you keep straining like that."

He met her gaze with a hard one of his own. "I told you, I'm not going to risk hurting you and I don't care if I get a bloody nose. I would rather be hurt myself than have you hurt."

She held her hand out and twirled the ball between her legs absently. "That is noble of you but not necessary. It's not about forcing control. It shouldn't be about force at all. That's how biotics tire themselves out too fast or hurt themselves. Once you have the power balled inside of you, picture in your mind exactly what you want that power to do. Your body will follow through. The only thing different between biotics is the strength of their power and their stamina – not what they can do with that power. Stamina can be worked on…I haven't found a way to increase strength. But that is true for natural biotics like asari and drell too. We can all run, but some have the genetics to run faster."

He glanced down at the ball she was spinning without touching it. He looked up and locked gazes with her. "Your biotic control is impressive." He watched her cheeks warm with color and the ball stilled. "Roll it to me."

After a few rolls back and forth, Kaidan grinned. "Hot damn…sorry," he said, his cheeks growing warm. "I can't believe it works. I mean…I didn't think you were lying, but I wasn't sure I'd be able to do it." He inhaled a breath. "You should tell the others."

She shook her head. "I – I can't. It's…well, it's complicated. If you have found something that works better for you, then you can tell the others what you're doing now. Just…just don't bring my name into it for now. Please." She knew she probably shouldn't have said anything. Saying too much or showing off her biotics would only risk her cover. But she couldn't stand by and let him hurt himself. Sweet hell – Morra! She needed to tell Morra not to tell anyone who she'd learned the technique from.

He couldn't understand why she cared whether anyone knew it was her suggestion, but he would honor her request. "Then I won't tell anyone that you taught it to me. But I need to tell them. Maybe there will be less…injuries."

Turik came around a few times during their game of ball, where he'd spent several minutes watching her and Morra. She chose to act like she didn't notice him standing over them, but out of the corner of her eye she saw his mandibles make several short jerks of frustration. She knew he had assumed she would be behind the rest of the class and no doubt he'd wanted to rub her nose in it. That was one pleasure he'd never get from her.

By the time class was over, it was evident the kids were exhausted. Some looked like they were about to black out. But the students rallied around those that were worse off and helped to support them out of the training room, despite the weak human taunts by Major Turik. She was impressed that they were there for each other like that. Maybe it was because they were all considered outcasts because they were biotics. Maybe that created a bond between the students. Or maybe they knew that tomorrow they could be the ones beyond exhaustion, needing help. Either way it was – Morra!

With an apologetic glance at Kaidan and a smirk at Major Turik she darted forward to catch up with Morra and pull her aside. "Did you tell Rahna what I taught you about biotics?" she whispered.

"Of course," Morranna said with a nod. "She was struggling so hard – it was hard to see."

Elvie released a slow breath. "Did you tell her I taught it to you?"

Morranna blinked in surprise. "Was that a secret or something?" When she saw Elvie frown, she felt miserable. "Ohmygod! I'm so sorry, Elvie. I didn't know it was a secret! Ohmygod…ohmygod…"

She looked ahead at Rahna who was already deep in discussion with her friends. A few of them looked back at her. She knew it was too late to do anything about it. "Don't worry about it. The kids needed to know. If it can prevent an injury then it's worth it to me." She felt a hand rubbing her back between her shoulder blades and looked to her left and saw the troubled look on Kaidan's face. "It's fine," she assured him. "I'll deal with any blowback."

Blowback? That concerned Kaidan. What did she think was going to happen? Was she worried about Turik and Vyrnnus? "I won't let the turians take it out on you if you ruin their fun watching us hurt each other."

She bit the inside of her cheek so that she didn't laugh away his concern. The young man was truly a white knight. But she didn't need to be rescued. "I don't want to see you get hurt for me, Kaidan. I can handle them – but thankyou for being willing to stand up for me…that means a lot to me." She didn't want to seem ungrateful or hurt his feelings. But it was she that was here in the guise of a lie – it was she who was here to protect them. Not the other way around. "Come on," she said before he could say anything more. "We need to hurry if we are to grab snacks…and right now, I could eat a whole cow."

-BREAK EIGHT-

After snack break, the next four hours were in the classroom. While the students worked, the teacher, Mr. Ben Walkin, admitted he had little to do besides answer any questions the students had. Since the students all worked at their own pace and were in different grades, he couldn't teach any one thing to all of them. So that is what she did for the next four hours. She noticed Kaidan had more questions than the others. Finally, the teacher waved her off and fielded the next question with a smirk on his face. Kaidan didn't ask any more questions after that, but his face was flushed after the teacher walked away. She wondered what the man had said to him. She could only hope the man hadn't made Kaidan feel bad for not knowing something.

Shelby snickered loudly and coughed to cover it up. This was too hilarious. He had thought Kaidan might have had a crush on Rahna…but Elvie had knocked him for a loop. His friend had it bad. It was obvious that everyone but Elvie knew where Kaidan's heart lay. He considered clueing her in and bit back another laugh. Hell no…this was too much fun. He raked a hand through his red hair and hoped like mad no one else clued her in. Before he even knew it he was looking at Dawn and the way her silky, ebony hair slid across her back whenever she moved and looked away quickly. Damn it all…if he wasn't careful, he'd be riding the looney ship with Kaidan.

After lunch, two men in white coats came for Morra. Elvie squeezed her hand and nodded to her. "You can do this," she whispered. Her eyes narrowed as they led her away. She hoped they'd bring her in next. She wanted to know what exactly went on behind closed doors. A tiny reflection of light caught the corner of her eye and she turned slightly to see a male guard give her a hard look and a slight nod of his head.

She stumbled when someone knocked into her from behind.

"Sorry," Jett told her, his hand gripping her arm. "I'm not usually so clumsy." He shot a hard look at Kaidan. "I just thought an introduction was required."

It was obvious the kid thought he was all that. With creamy mocha colored skin, fine features, and striking turquoise eyes he was a good-looking guy, but far too full of himself for her to ever even want his friendship. "You should release me now," she said quietly.

"The name is Jett…Jett Stevens. And you are Elvie…the talk of the dorms. I can see why. You are the most beautiful girl here." He raised his chin with confidence. "As you can see – I'm the best-looking guy here. Beauty attracts beauty, don't you think?" he asked softly as he took a step closer to her.

Merrik could see the situation was quickly devolving. If Elvie didn't do something, it was obvious that one of the kids was about to cut loose on the kid that was holding on to her. He stepped forward and slapped a hard hand on darker kid's shoulder. Hard enough to make him flinch. "She asked you to let her go. Release the young lady and move out," he said tersely. When the kid made a swift retreat he bent down, letting a disk fall into his palm. "Excuse me, Miss. You dropped this." He palmed her hand.

"Thank you…" she said with a questioning tilt of her head.

His lips pulled up in a grin, though he hadn't intended them to. "Merrik," he told her.

She slipped the disk into a small, tight pocket within a larger pocket in her pants. "Thank you, Merrik. For…everything. It's good to know the guards will protect the students when they can."

"Sure thing, Miss." He nodded to the protective kid that hovered next to her and returned to his post.

It was obvious the protective kid had feelings for the girl. He hoped that would not become a problem. His orders were to protect the girl at all costs. He was told the girl's family had money and they wanted to make sure she remained safe. It was a nice break from contracts, so he'd been eager to take the assignment. But the darker kid had been correct, she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen and he had little doubt she would be pursued. He wondered if his job hadn't just gotten a crap-ton harder. There were far too many males on this station.

She turned her head to smile at Merrik one last time before hurrying off so they wouldn't be late for Vyrnnus' training session. At least one of her father's men had reached out to her. She wondered where the other one was…and she wondered what the disk held and when she'd have the privacy to view it.

"I was about to step in," he grumbled.

"And I was about to send him flying…I'm glad the guard stepped in and prevented either of us causing a scene," she pointed out.

The closer they got to training the more tense he was becoming. He wasn't a praying man, hell – he didn't even believe in God, but right now he prayed Vyrnnus did not come down harder on the new girls just because they were new.

No one said a word as they lined up in the training room. Morra and she were at the end of the line, until Kaidan moved to stand next to her. She gave the barest motion of her hand to get him to move back to where ever he normally stood, but he refused to acknowledge her – just stood rigidly at her side. She had wanted to be at the end of the line to easier draw Vyrnnus' attention if need be.

Vyrnnus ground his teeth. Turik told him about the new human female and he'd a heard the hint of respect in the other turian's sub-harmonics. That infuriated him. No human was worthy of respect. They were weak, selfish and shallow – undisciplined parasites seeking to destroy everything they touch. This human child was no different. He would break her like any other pathetic human. And if Turik was right and she had spirit then breaking her would be all the more enjoyable.

He slowly walked the line of humans, growling out each wrinkle or shoe scuff he saw, adding time to how long training would go on. When he'd nearly reached the end of the line, he felt the heat of a stare and turned to look at the new female. This one had turned her head and locked her gaze onto him. This was the bitch he would enjoy breaking. He glared down at her. "You will learn that you are nothing compared to me, _little_ girl," he snarled.

She hated being called a little girl, but his attitude amused her. The turian had a lot to learn. A grin tugged at her lips. "I'm sure you're right, Commander Vyrnnus."

He took a step closer and bent forward to invade her space. "False bravado and pride will not save you, little girl. I will break you before you leave this station. And when you close your eyes to sleep - it's me you will see -"

Kaidan was appalled that Vyrnnus was being so harsh. He'd said some nasty things before, but this worse than normal. "Commander, sir-"

He snarled and snapped his head to glare at the little boy that was at the top of his shit list. "Did I ask your opinion, Alenko?"

"No, sir," he growled.

Vyrnnus straightened to his full height. "That's a total of an hour added to this training session. Will there be any more interruptions?" he demanded as he eyed the line of students. When no one spoke up, he nodded. "If you open your eyes, you will see each of you are standing across from a panel. You will be working on warp blasts. Create a ball of energy in your hand and throw it at the panel across the room from you. Aim for the center circle. Each hit will be calculated by distance and force. Let me speak in small words for you…you will hit your panel – not your neighbors. Begin!"

The room was silent but for the hum of biotics. The special panels absorbed the warp balls as if they were little more than holograms, but stats filled the top of the panel with each throw. She practiced creating a ball of energy in her palm for a few minutes before she threw it. She certainly didn't need to practice, but she had a role to play even if it grated on her pride. She purposely missed the bullseye with every attempt. She even hit the wall once, between panels, causing the wall to shudder. Oops. She dialed down the power in the ball.

The shuddering wall drew Vyrnnus' attention. It hadn't been intentional, but it did stop the insults he was taunting another student with. He came to a stop behind her to watch and chuckled when she hit the outer ring of panel. "Pathetic…You are nothing, little girl."

Her uniform didn't have room to print Anderson-Shepard on it, so it simply said 'Shepard'. "It's Shepard, Commander Vyrnnus. If you insist on calling me little girl, then I will assume you wish me to call you old man." She threw the ball of energy up in the air, caught it, and lobbed it hard. It slammed into the bullseye, the panel giving off a warning blip. "You will never see the truth if your eyes are wide shut."

He fisted his claws to keep them from slicing through her soft back. He wanted to see her blood flow. He wanted to bathe in it and see her face filled with terror and fear. She now held top billing on his shit list. She'd just won a battle against him and it didn't sit well with him. If she called him old man, he'd kill her and he'd lose his position here at the station. "Human ignorance…can't even speak words that makes sense."

She tossed the ball of energy from hand to hand. She knew she was showing off and that she shouldn't be doing it – but his nasty arrogance got on her every last nerve. She propelled the ball and it once more struck the center and another warning blip sounded. "Time reveals all truths."

That's twice she'd nearly shorted the panel. It had to be luck. He snarled at her stupid, senseless words and stormed off before his fury broke his control. He would find a way to break her. Everyone can be broken. He just needed to find her weak spot. He would not let any little girl outwit him. He'd kill her first.

After the first hour, a few of the students were beginning to falter, but there was little she could do to help them – at least for now. But she knew she'd have to help any who wanted it to work on their endurance. Throwing energy balls did not have to be too taxing. The verbal abuse Vyrnnus was heaping on anyone that was floundering was hard to stomach, but she couldn't break cover over insults.

There were only two people she could help: Rahna or Kaidan. She could only assume Kaidan had some endurance practice, because he did not appear to be overly exhausted. Rahna, however, was struggling. Every time Vyrnnus turned away, she lobbed a ball at Rahna's panel and then quickly at her own. Eventually, she could provide no more assistance because the turian focused too much attention on her.

At the end of the three hours, there were only three students standing: Jett, Kaidan and herself.

"You humans will never amount to anything!" Vyrnnus sneered as he marched out of the training room.

The three of them helped those that were the worst off. They were all in need of electrolytes and food to regain their strength. They staggered down to the mess, helped to seat those that could barely move and then grabbed as many drinks and snacks they could carry and dropped down on the table's bench.

Little was said while they downed their snacks. This was nothing new to them. They often left Vyrnnus' training feeling like death. But it was new to her. "Is it always like that, Kaidan?" she asked softly.

He took another swig of the juice. "Not always. We've gotten pretty good at ignoring his baiting. Even so, it happens about sixty percent of the time."

"Seems like it always happens," Shelby groused before he lifted his head off the table. His eyes found Elvie's. "Did you really almost break the panel?"

Her cheeks grew warm. "I..uh…surprised myself." The lie seemed so obvious and tasted like ashes on her tongue. "I was just furious with him…" That...at least, was the truth.

Morra smiled wanly as she joined the others in the mess. It sounded like she'd missed a lot of fun. She saw the stunned look on Elvie's face. "Surprise?" she asked in a small voice.

Elvie moved until she was against Kaidan's side to give her friend room to sit down. "What the hell are you doing up?"

Air rushed from her lips as she dropped down on the bench, exhaustion over taking her. "I've never been a very good patient." Her grin faltered. "They gave me permission to come eat, but then I have to go back. They tell me I'm stuck there for a couple of days – they want to ensure my implant isn't rejected."

"What was the lab like?"

Morra's gaze inadvertently dropped to where the needles had drawn blood, even though medigel had removed the small punctures from her skin. "They drew blood, hooked electrodes to me and tested my biotics for half an hour…I was knocked out for the surgery and then spent time getting bedsores…or at least it felt like it," she mumbled. She looked at her friend. "I heard some of what was said." She placed her hand on Elvie's forearm. "You should train us, Elvie." She knew that was a sore spot with her friend, but it was obvious today showed that something had to be done.

She looked down at the half-eaten nutria-bac bar in front of her. She flicked a crumb and watched it skitter across the table. "Everyone is too tired to train more," she finally responded.

Morra scanned the faces around her and then returned to look at Elvie. "We have the weekends. We can train properly with snacks and water."

"You don't need me to do that – anyone could practice on their own," she pointed out.

Morra frowned. "You know damn well that's not true. Without a driving force we'd all get bored and stop…we need you to keep us focused – just like you did with me on the ship. We need you to train us so we don't hurt each other and so that we can push ourselves farther. If we don't do this there are going to be more injuries and I know you well enough to know you won't let that happen."

Elvie released a slow breath. "No, I won't. Fine. For those of you that are willing to give up four or five hours on Saturday and Sunday, we will work out somewhere to meet and I'll…I'll train you."

"The gym!" Hendel put forth. "The training rooms are locked, but the gymnasium is open evenings and all weekend so that we can burn off steam.

"Saturday and Sunday mornings we will meet in the…." Her words trailed off when she saw two men in white coats approaching.

"Damn…" Morranna grumbled.

"You weren't _allowed_ to come here, were you?" Elvie asked with a lift of her brow.

Morra felt the sting in her cheeks. "Not exactly…"

"Try not at all," one of the lab coat's muttered. "Come along, Miss Wise. No more sneaking off. You will be released when it is safe to do so."

"I'll see you soon," Morranna grumbled as she pushed off the table and rose on unsteady feet. One of the lab coat's took her arm to help keep her steady.

Elvie grinned. She'd have done the same damn thing. "I'm exhausted. I'm going to take a nap. See you all at dinner." She didn't really want to nap, but it was the perfect time to see what was on that chip and see if she could reach Tayln.

Kaidan rose with her. "A nap sounds good. I'll walk back with you." He glared at Shelby when he heard his friend laugh.

Once they were out of earshot of the others, she looked over at Kaidan. "I suppose your friends don't think it's very manly to want a nap." Gender should have nothing to do with a body's need to recuperate.

"Something like that," Kaidan grumbled, looking away from her so she couldn't see the color in his cheeks. His friends weren't teasing him about a nap, they were teasing him about Elvie. Though, he noticed, Jett wasn't laughing. That, alone, nearly put a smile on his face – that and the fact that Elvie didn't seem at all impressed by Jett.

"There's nothing wrong with needing to recharge after the day we had. Those boys that laughed…they didn't keep at it for three hours straight. They were resting while you were still working," she assured him.

His heart flipped in his chest, or at least it felt like it had. She was defending him – comforting him. That meant she cared about him. "I'm fine. I'm more than fine." And he was. He felt lighter inside. Was that what love did to a man? His steps faltered and he forced one foot in front of the other. Was he in love with Elvie? If so, how did it happen so quickly? She took his breath away – but she took every man's breath away. He knew it was more than that. Much more. She was everything he hadn't even been aware he wanted in a woman. He'd thought Rahna was his type of woman, someone who could look up to him, someone he could protect. He'd been wrong. That had been an ego stroke – nothing more. Elvie fired off all his senses and left him craving more. Honestly, he wanted - or maybe needed to be near her. If it caused him to be teased then so be it. She filled up something inside him – completed him and that was worth any amount of teasing. Did he love her? Yes. Maybe. If it wasn't love yet, he knew it soon would be. He might not have known her long, but he felt like he'd always known her. Crazy or not, he knew he knew he would do anything to keep her happy and safe. "You're right…and I don't really care what they think."

She turned to him when they stopped outside her dorm. "I'll do what I can to help everyone – I just hope it will be enough."

"It is," he told her gently. Her just being here was already helping. Though, he'd noticed something that concerned him. "But Elvie? You don't need to draw Vyrnnus' attention every time he comes after one of us. We know what he's doing and his words aren't going to break us. I promise you that. But Vyrnnus hates you more than he hates me and that…that frightens me. Don't get me wrong – I won't let him touch you, but you need to be more careful."

He was such a gallant white knight, but he didn't need to be – not with her. "Kaidan -"

His eyes narrowed. "Don't _Kaidan_ me – not about this. Don't take Vyrnnus lightly. Don't underestimate him and don't try to stop me from protecting you. I care what happens to you. So deal!" He didn't want to hear objections so he turned and stormed back to his dorm. Elvie was far too stubborn for her own good. He would protect her from herself if he had too.

A wave of guilt hit her as she watched him go. She felt closer to him than even Morra. She wanted to tell him the truth…all of it. But she couldn't. That would put her mission at risk. There was a niggle inside her that wondered if it would also put him at risk. She retreated to her room, settled in a chair and used her OT to set up a dampening field. She swept the room for bugs and didn't find anything, but she still felt more secure using a dampening field.

She tugged the small disk from her pocket and plugged it into her OT. Her father – or rather Cole's face, since he was wearing his blue contacts, lit up her holoscreen.

"If you are seeing this, then you have met one of my agents. Merrik will be the easiest of my agents to contact. Once Tayln's comm buoys are functioning you can comm or message me with anything you need. Until then, record what you need onto this disk and hand it off to Merrik."

She could tell he was worried by the way his jaw tightened and a muscle ticked in his cheek.

"My other agent works in the med-bay. Her name is Janice. If anything happens to you…I'll be the first to know." His cheek ticked again.

She could feel the heat of his gaze, even through the holorecording.

"And nothing had better happen to you. Cole out."

The recording blinked off and a soft sigh slipped from her lips. His love for her was wrapped around each word in the last sentence he spoke. As Cole he couldn't tell her he loved her directly – he would never put her in danger that way. But she heard the meaning behind the words. And damned if hearing his voice and seeing his face didn't bring the pain down on her like a mighty blow.

She missed them. She missed every last one of them. She knew they'd get along fine without her – they had their busy lives and they had each other. She inhaled deeply and forced the pain down into the well that she kept locked tight. The pain would fuel her when she needed it to, but it would not interfere with her mission. She had a job to do here. She tried to reach out to Tayln…nothing.

She flipped off the dampening field and switched on the terminal at the desk she was seated on. She scrolled through what was available at the student archives and frowned. Morra had been right - little more than useless filler. She rolled her shoulders. Time to find out what they didn't want her to know.

It didn't take long for her to realize there was nothing else to find. While disappointing, it was not unexpected. If the research being done here was illegal or incriminating, they would certainly keep that information stored on a separate data node…a node that wasn't even on server the student's computers were hooked up to.

A soft chime and vibration that shot up her arm alerted her to an incoming message. It was from Kaidan's frequency.

 _[Are you awake?]_

 _[Yes]_ she sent back.

 _[Are you decent?]_

 _[I'd like to think so…at least most days]_ she sent back with a grin.

 _[I mean…are you dressed?]_

She glanced down at her lightly wrinkled uniform and laughed softly. _[Not exactly the height of fashion, but yes]_ Not that she knew what the height of fashion was…but it certainly wasn't this by anyone's standards.

The doors slid open just as she received a _[Good]_ on her OT. She turned sideway on her chair and crossed one leg over the other as she turned to face the guy entering her room.

It was quite obvious she never took a nap. "Couldn't get to sleep?" he inquired.

She shook her head. "No. I'm tired -but not sleepy."

He settled into the chair from the desk on the other side of the door from her. "I get that." He inhaled. "I didn't – well…I didn't want to leave things the way they were. I walked away so you couldn't keep objecting to what I was saying." He rubbed the back of his neck. "That didn't sit well with me." He ducked his head and then looked at her. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. We're both stubborn people. If we bump heads, we'll kiss our boo-boos and move on. Isn't that how it's done?" At least, that was how the woman she had believed to be her mother when she was a child had done. And that was what she'd done for Rhynn, when Rhynn hurt herself.

A smile tugged at his lips. "I like that. I'll keep it in mind next time we bump heads." Any opportunity to kiss her was welcomed. He rose from his chair, walked over to where she was seated and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. The scent of cinnamon buns that seemed to be uniquely hers and citrus - probably shampoo, surrounded her like a soft, welcoming cloud. "Better?" he asked her. He actually did that! And she didn't ridicule him or push him away.

Laughter bubbled up. "All better." She grabbed his ears and pulled his head down to kiss the top of it. His hair was short enough to tickle her lips, causing a shiver to race down her spine. She released his ears and rose from the chair, her body brushing his as she skirted around him. She absently rubbed her forearm against her tightening nipples. "I think I'll watch a vid now. It will allow me to keep a promise and relax. You can join me if you wish."

He tilted his head. "How does watching vids allow you to keep a promise? Wait – you have vids? Your own vids?"

She tapped her wrist where her OT was located. "I didn't get to watch any vids growing up. I was focused on training and learning and survival. The first vid I ever watched was Rain of Terror."

That vid sounded so familiar to him. "Wait…wait…that's the one starring that drell actor and Eliza Malic? With the meteor dust infecting the Citadel?"

"That's the one," she said with a grin. "I promised Rallo I'd watch all his vids." She tapped her wrist again. "He sent them to me before I left."

Would she ever stop surprising him? "You know Rallo? How did you meet a drell actor? Is there anything you haven't done?"

She laughed softly. "I haven't cured Kepral's Syndrome yet. That's how I met him. He'd heard about the steps I was taking to try to cure the disease. He wanted to thank me…we became friends… now he's dating a friend of mine," she responded with a shrug.

He was so in awe of her right now that he'd nearly blurted out how much he loved her. He cleared his throat to cover up his transgression. "You know…sometimes you amaze me, Elvie."

"Sometimes?" she asked with a laugh. "Looks like I need to try harder," she teased.

His mouth fell open. "Please don't – I'm not sure I could take it." The words were more truthful than he cared to admit. Every new thing he learned about her strengthened his feelings for her. She was…she was everything. And that should have frightened the hell out of him, but it didn't. Oddly. That knowledge only comforted him. His friends were right. He was a goner and he didn't even care. Her smile widened, a mischievous glint in her eyes. He had little doubt the girl was going to bring him to his knees. And he'd let her.

-BREAK NINE-

She settled in the middle of the sofa and patted the cushion next to her. "Web of Lies," she told him. Her OT glowed briefly and the vidscreen activated. "In this one, it says Daemon Stanos is an assassin contracted to take down the corruption in the Council. The human and turian Councilors have been replaced, laws are being re-written, people are disappearing. No one can afford to trust anyone. He, alone, accepted the job – a job deemed a suicide contract. But is there more than death awaiting him in the Council cesspool? When the human Councilor's daughter, Neema Caruthers, is caught in the crossfire will Daemon find love in her arms or the kiss of her dagger? Hmmm…should we find out?"

He leaned back against the corner of the sofa, his forearm rested on the sofa's arm, the other along its back. "I think we should."

The vid had some surprising twists she hadn't seen coming, which was saying something but the ending had taken her by surprise – though it shouldn't have. "Is he going to survive in any of his vids? I don't like seeing my friends die…even if it's not real."

He rubbed her shoulder. "Any real man would be honored to give his life to keep the woman he loved safe."

"Any self-respecting woman wouldn't allow him to make that kind of sacrifice." Air rushed from between her lips. "That's not true…many women don't know how to defend themselves or fight to stay alive. But I couldn't bear it if someone I loved died in my place. I would give my life to protect them."

"I'm beginning to wonder if you wouldn't give your life for just anyone," he grumbled. "Tell me that you don't purposely put yourself in danger because of some kind of thrill." That thought worried him more than any other. He loved her strength and her confidence, her graceful, fluid movements – but he also worried.

She turned to face him. "It's not like that – at least not intentionally. I have a deep need to help people. I guess it comes from growing up in the Citadel underbelly and having to watch so many suffer. I'm not an adrenaline junkie or a death junkie. I don't _like_ to flirt with death and I'm sure as hell not ready to dance with him, but when I see someone who needs help, I immediately puzzle out how best to help them and then I do it."

"If you knew helping someone would save them but end up in your death, would you do it?" His cheeks warmed when his voice cracked.

"No..." she answered hesitantly, "not unless they were my family. I would go willingly to my death for love – but even then, I'd go down fighting. I'm not suicidal, Kaidan – if that's what you are worried about. I know I can't save everyone. But I will save those that I can."

He nodded. He didn't know what happened to her when she was on her own in the Citadel's underbelly, she hadn't talked much about that yet. But he suspected whatever happened made her the strong young lady she was today and also gave her the drive to help the innocent. He respected that. He even understood it – not that his life had been anything like hers. "I understand your need to protect. I – I did something stupid last year…a few months before the men in suits showed up at our door to take me away, my friends and I 'borrowed' a spacecar and went for a joyride. It was only supposed to be a bit of fun. We crashed into another skycar…the other car…" he inhaled, "the other car was thrown into a building and – and no one survived." He released a harsh breath. "I wasn't driving, but I went along with it. Elvie…there were kids onboard…a baby. Gone. And we…none of us were hurt. Kevin had a bump on the head, but that was all. How could we live when an innocent family died because of our stupidity? It was supposed to be a last bit of fun – before Kevin joined the Alliance military." He raked a hand through his short, dark hair.

She took his trembling hand between hers and gave it a squeeze. "So that is why you are protective of others. A gallant white knight trying to overcome his past. Would they have gone on that ride without you?" she asked gently.

"Of course," he gritted out. "I was a follower, not an instigator," he admitted. "Hell, I was thrilled that older kids had accepted me as one of them."

She gave his hand another squeeze. "You weren't driving – you didn't kill that family, Kaidan. They would have died, even if you hadn't been there. But I understand survivor's guilt all too well. As far as I know, I'm the only survivor of the Trinity colony." She raised a hand and wiped a tear that glistened on his cheek. "Come here," she said as she leaned in to give him the comfort that he needed. He'd just told her a very personal and traumatic event in his life and she could see him trembling from reliving the memory.

She thought the hug would feel awkward, like it had been when her mother first hugged her. Her mother was the first person she'd ever hugged that she hadn't loved. But then, at that time she didn't know her mother at all.

When her arms first slipped around him, he was nearly floored with the feel of her against him. The warmth coming off of her comforted him more than he would have imagined. With a harsh exhale, his arms encircled her and held her close. Relief coursed through him. He hadn't lost her friendship. In fact, the opposite occurred. He felt closer to her now than before. She was the first person he'd ever told that story to – other than having to relay it to his parents. His lips brushed the side of her neck in gratitude. "Thank you for accepting…everything."

She pulled back and kissed his forehead. "I'm not so easy to scare off. Everyone has a past, Kaidan. Some just have more skeletons in the closet than others. Perhaps I'll share some of my skeletons with you later – right now, I think we need to get to the mess before they stop serving dinner."

Heat poured into his cheeks and he released her. He'd forgotten all about the time. "I blame you for distracting me," he teased as they headed towards the door. Distracting…hell, she was seducing him and didn't even know it. Every word from her lips…every touch seduced him more deeply. He was falling hard for her – he just hoped the landing wasn't too painful.

"Blame accepted," she said with a grin. "Race you to the mess – no biotics." They literally did have to run if they were going to make it on time.

No biotics? Hell, he had this in the bag. His legs were longer than hers. "You're going down," he teased and then flushed when the words took another meaning in his head. He shook it off and pushed himself faster. He thought he'd won the race, but she caught up to him and passed him at the last moment. He couldn't help but wonder if she 'd let him come close to winning to make him feel better.

He ignored the laughs of the other students as they gathered what they wanted on their trays. "I thought I'd win – I have a longer stride."

She located an empty table and sat down. "I've been running all my life," she admitted with a smug grin.

So, she'd built up endurance. Of course she did. "Maybe it's time for you to stop running and let the rest of us catch up to you," he teased.

"Funny," she said dryly as she dug into her food.

"Is there anything you can't do well?" he asked in between bites.

She looked over at him in surprise. "I'm hardly perfect – there are lots of things I can't do. I can't draw or paint – or do anything artistic. My writing is not very legible. I can't cook to save my life – and you don't want me to choose your wardrobe. I don't exactly have an eye for fashion. And don't let me wash your clothes by hand – you would regret it. When I was younger…" her words trailed off when Morra and several other students joined them at the table.

"What were you two up to?" Shelby teased with a waggle of his brows, a knowing glint in his eyes.

Kaidan frowned. Even if what they thought had happened really had happened, he would not have wanted to tarnish her reputation like that. "It wasn't like that. We're friends – nothing more. And none of you will imply anything else," he growled.

"Oooh…the gentleman doth protest too much," Shelby teased, a dramatic hand over his heart.

"Shelby…" Kaidan warned.

Shelby winced when Hendel smacked the back of his head. He rubbed at the sore spot and then held his hands up in mock surrender. "You win…my lips are sealed. For now."

Elvie knew the more they protested the more the other students would think they were hiding something. Since she was determined to keep her private life…private, maybe it was best if everyone thought she was with Kaidan…maybe it would keep the other guys' attention off of her. She needed to talk to Kaidan about that….and Morra. As far as she knew, Morra was the only one who truly knew who she was…it would be easier to play the role she was assigned if it stayed that way. Morra had already agreed to keep her lips sealed. She was all but royalty with the money she had. She was an heiress on two fronts - and just wanted to be seen as one of the kids…not some sort of princess. Morra had understood that. But if Kaidan agreed to help her out…she would need to talk to Morra, so that she would understand what was going on.

She closed her eyes for a moment and a breath slipped from her lips. No…it was wrong to ask him to pretend to be her boyfriend…especially if he was interested in Rahna or one of the other girls.

Jett grinned when he heard nothing was going on between Elvie and Kaidan. "Glad that's been settled." He lowered his hand to her shoulder and held out his other hand towards her. "Come walk with me. I can show you around the station and we can get to know one another…much better."

Kaidan rose to a stand, tense but silent. He had not right to stand in her way if she wanted to see or spend time with someone else. But if Jett didn't listen…

She stood up between the guys and lifted her gaze to lock onto turquoise eyes. "That's not going to happen, Jett. You're full of ego and just as shallow…I want more from a man than that." She turned to face Kaidan. "Do you want me to finish telling you that story?"

Kaidan smiled in relief. "You know I do. And I know the perfect spot. Come with me?" he asked, holding out his hand. When she took his hand, he couldn't stop his grin from growing.

"Ouch," Shelby hissed at Jett. "That burned."

"I'll show you I'm not shallow, Elvie!" Jett shouted at their retreating backs. How could she have refused him? Him? He wasn't shallow, was he? No matter, he never gave up on something he wanted. And he never failed to get it.

Hendel stood and squared his shoulders. "Looks like she's made her choice," he warned Jett. "You best deal…or you'll deal with me."

Jett glared back at Hendel. "I'm not as magnanimous as you – and _they_ are not a couple."

Hendel watched Jett storm off. So what if Jett knew about is affection for Kaidan. It didn't mean anything. He knew Kaidan didn't see him that way. And he'd accepted that. What wasn't okay was Jett trying to interfere with his friend's happiness.

Kaidan was happy right now. So happy, his body buzzed with the emotion. She'd chosen him over Jett. Maybe it didn't mean anything, but it still felt good. He squeezed her hand. "We're almost there."

The station consisted of a couple of habitation rings that surrounded the station's core. The two rings could move independently of each other and much like a planet, you couldn't tell you were revolving. Like the dorms, each section of the ring could be locked down separately, if need be. She followed him through two sections before he came to a stop. This section had a glassteal – or permaglass covering, she wasn't sure which, that gave an unobstructed view of the stars outside.

"Over here," he said with a slight tug of her hand.

She looked down to find a long cushion snug up against the back of the section. She sat down next to him, leaned her back against the rear wall and looked out at the stars. "This is amazing…thank you for showing it to me."

He laid his head back against the cool metal. "I like to come here…when I need peace. When the headaches get to be too much. It doesn't happen often," he assured her. "But it's nice to have this place to come to."

She almost felt guilty that he'd told her about this place. "I won't steal your private place, Kaidan – but I do want to know if your headaches get too bad."

He rolled his head to the side and studied her profile. "I wanted to share this spot with you." He cleared his throat. "Now…about that story about when you were little."

She laughed softly. "The story wasn't much of a story – I just didn't want to deal with Jett."

"I know, but I want to hear it anyway," he told her.

"When I was little, my little sister, Rhynn, and I used to live in the ducts. Literally. There was an offshoot that had fallen into disrepair and the keepers never reclaimed it. I made that my home. It was safer than living topside – no one knew about it. I brought Rhynn there after I found her. When she grew older, she took over the things I was bad at – like cooking and washing clothes. Whenever I washed the clothes something always happened to them…they changed color or developed holes. It wasn't pretty. And that's it – that's the story. Told you it wasn't much."

When she rolled her head against the wall to look at him, he smiled. "But it was a story about you – that made it worth hearing. And I know not to let you near my clothes," he teased.

She gave his arm a push. "Jerk," she said with a grin. "It's a good thing we're friends or I'd sneak behind your back and wash your clothes…you might even find yourself itching in the most uncomfortable places."

He chuckled at her threat. "Then I'll make sure to stay on your good side. Any more stories you're willing to share?"

She arched a brow at his question. "Maybe…I'll tell you one story every night - at least on nights you have nothing else to do."

"Ha – then consider me yours." He could feel the warmth flooding into his cheeks. "Consider my nights yours. You know…I don't need stories to want to hang out with you. I enjoy our time together. But I also enjoy getting to know you better." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I feel comfortable with you – like we've known each other far longer than a couple of days. It feels like I can just be myself…say what I feel and you won't judge me for it. I don't have to pretend when I'm with you. I like that."

And now she felt guilty again. For everything she was pretending. She hadn't realized it would be so hard. She hadn't expected to care enough about anyone for it to get complicated. But ever since she'd allowed people into her heart, she couldn't turn off the caring or the need to be honest. "I feel comfortable with you too – like you were family."

He frowned. "Please don't give me the 'you're like my brother' song and dance." He looked out at the stars. "I know you said Morra was like a younger sister…does that make me your older brother?" He shouldn't have asked…he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. Even if she only saw him as a brother, it wouldn't change what he felt inside. He'd be her friend…or her brother – if that's what made her happy. But she would never be a sister to him or just a friend. It was too late for that. Regardless of what happened between them, there was no coming back from that. He wasn't sure how he knew that – or how it was even possible to feel this way at sixteen, but there wasn't a doubt in his mind that his heart belonged to her.

Brother? No…that wasn't what she meant at all. A shudder raced down her spine. She wouldn't have considered asking him if he'd pretend to be her boyfriend if she thought of his as a brother. "Close like a longtime friend or family, Kaidan…but not brother. And I don't want you to pretend around me, which is why I…" her words trailed off. No. She couldn't go through asking him to pretend to be her boyfriend. She didn't want him to lie for her. She hated lies and she hated being put into a position that required it of her.

He reached out and took her hand. "Why you what? You can tell me anything, you know. I won't judge you either."

She grunted. "I'm not sure you'd be able to keep that promise if you knew all of my stories…maybe one day I'll tell you my darkest stories too and test that promise."

He knew her well enough to know she'd never willingly hurt an innocent. If she had, it would have been by accident, like what happened to him. He would never judge her for that. Was that it? Had she killed someone? If she had, he knew it would be in defense of others. That, too, he could understand. If he had to, he would kill someone to keep others safe. "There is nothing you can tell me that would change how I feel about you - test me any time you want. I'm not going anywhere. Now…before I forget – why you what? What were you going to tell me?"

"You were supposed to forget…" she grumbled. "I mean, please forget about it – it was a stupid idea anyway."

He turned onto his hip to face her. "Now I'm even more curious. Talk to me, Elvie."

"Kaidan…" She closed her mouth when she saw the stubborn glint in his eyes. She turned her head to look out at the stars.

He took her chin gently between his fingers and turned her head so that she would look at him. "I'm here for you - you know that."

"I know, but what I was going to ask…" she shook her head, "I changed my mind. I'm not going to ask you to lie for me. I'll find another way."

Lie for her? "What do you mean?" His grip tightened a little bit on her chin. "Stop being so stubborn and just tell me what you were going to ask me." His thumb smoothed over her jaw before his hand fell away.

"I-" she released a slow breath. "It was stupid, Kaidan. I was going to ask you to pretend to be my boyfriend while we were here – to keep the other guys away. But I'll find another way. I always do."

How could something be both painful and welcoming? "You're right…I don't like lies and I don't think you do either. There's no one else here I'm interested in and it's obvious there's no one else here you're interested in. We're friends that enjoy spending time with each other…" he inhaled, "so why pretend? While we're here, we'll be a jump-zero couple." He knew she was going to pull back. He could see it in her eyes. "It doesn't have to be…sexual." He swallowed hard, trying to ignore the sting in his cheeks. "I don't even know if I'm ready to make that kind of decision. You will have full control of everything, Elvie. I can promise you that." He raked a hand through his hair. "Look, I know you want to consider me pretend. But I refuse to live a lie. If you want to see it as pretend, fine…but I don't and I won't. if you can live with that then let's do this – let me help you."

"You know it can't go beyond…here, right?" she asked, her voice as strained as her emotions. This was no shipboard romance in the usual sense and she didn't want him to get the wrong idea. She had all the love and romance she needed waiting for her on the Citadel.

His hand lifted, his fingertips grazing her cheeks. "We live lightyears away from each other. We may never see each other again, so yes – I know that." Though he'd give anything for it to be otherwise.

She couldn't go into this without being honest. "Before you agree to anything…You need to know there's someone-"

He raised a finger to her lips to halt her painful words. Perhaps it had been wishful thinking to hope he was the first to love her. Right now, she was here and that meant he still had a chance to win her heart. "That someone isn't here. I am. And I told you – you control everything, Elvie."

Her gaze met his warm brown eyes. "Then promise me you won't let yourself get hurt over…this."

He couldn't make that kind of promise. He was already in too deep. He doubted he could have stopped himself from falling for her even if he knew from the start that there was someone else in her life. What they had…it was meant to be. He knew he wasn't wrong – not about this. He just had to win her heart. "No one is responsible for my feelings except me. You're not going to hurt me." Truth. She didn't _make_ him love her. He did that all on his own. She'd told him the truth – she wasn't trying to play him. If he got hurt, it was on him. "So... are we doing this?" he asked, holding his hand out to her, palm up.

She wanted to ask if he was sure but the stubborn look in his eyes stilled the words. She settled her hand on his. "We're doing this."

They talked about their families until it was time for dorm lock in. He took her hand, walked her to her dorm, kissed her cheek and retreated to his dorm. He had been right when he said he wouldn't push her. A kiss on the cheek. That had been sweet. Maybe this would work out after all.

-BREAK TEN-

Now that she had a place she could go for privacy, finding times away from everyone was not so easy. The daily conversations she'd intended to have had become more of a weekly thing due to finding odd times of actual privacy, which meant she was only able to talk to Tayln once every four weeks, since she was rotating calls to her family. "I'm messing up my own investigation!" she groaned.

"Why do you say that? Has your cover been blown? Your father will see to your extra ction immediately, if needed," Tayln reminded her.

"No – my infiltration is solid, but it's been six months and I've not dug up enough evidence for an extraction to be needed."

Tayln frowned. He wanted her back home. Their separation was more painful than he'd anticipated. "Maybe there is no evidence to be found. Maybe it's time to come home."

"You don't know how much I wish that was true. I've been able to hack lab security and download the files – the files show the experiments, some student reactions, but nothing about deaths. I sent what I found to both you and the Council, though it might take a bit for you to receive the intel. The files I need access to must be kept on a private mainframe. This place is compartmentalized on separate servers. No station can breach any other station. But I'm the only thing standing between those turians and the kids. I've been working on the student's biotic endurance over the weekends. They are faring much better during training session, which mean fewer are dropping from exhaustion, but that only pisses off Vyrnnus even more. I force him to turn his anger on me." She shook her head. "He's different with me – his anger dampens quicker."

"Maybe he senses your power…knows you are a threat," Tayln pointed out.

"You might be right. I seem to have earned Turik's respect, but Vyrnnus' hate has twisted him. I can see the calculation in his eyes – almost like he's devising a plan. So I'm waiting to find out what he intends to do. The other…well, the other kids are watching my back. I don't like it. But since I'm making their lives easier, they want to protect me. They can be as stubborn as I am – even the softer ones are in on it," she groused.

"I feel better knowing that. You can't forget that you aren't in it alone. Those students – they are in it with you and they want to do their part to make things better too. They need you to give them that chance. They need to feel that what they do matters. That they can make a difference - even if only in a small way," he pointed out.

"You know I've never been a team player."

"I recall us working together nicely," he reminded her.

"But you are a part of me – they're not."

He grinned. "I have some good news. Irikah and Rallo were wed. They are expecting a son later this year."

"Yes!" she said with a pump of her fist. "I knew it! My matchmaking skills have yet to be wrong." the smile slipped from her lips. "Damn, Tayln…I'm missing everything."

"As much as I don't like it, you're missing everything for a good cause. We're not going anywhere, we'll be here when you get back," he assured her.

"Anything else I should know?"

"I think Lanna has imprinted on Thane, but she's giving him a merry chase," he told her.

"I think that would be good for him – good for both of them. I called that pair too," she teased.

"…And your pretend boyfriend?" he tried to ask as casually as possible, even through a tight jaw.

"Still a perfect gentleman. He holds my hand and kisses my cheek or my forehead. I couldn't ask for a better cover. He's a close friend that's helping me out. He's keeping the other guys at 'friend only' and I appreciate that," she admitted.

But who's keeping him at friend only? That was a fear that still toyed with his heart. He wasn't imprinted on her – there was nothing to prevent her from falling in love with someone else. "Will you tell me who he is?" Tayln asked quietly. He didn't expect her to tell him, she never had before. But still, he felt the need to try.

She grinned softly and drew a finger along his holo-cheek. "You know I won't. These students deserve their privacy and I'm going to give it to them."

His eyes bore into her. "I know it's more than that, Elvie."

"It is. I've made a number of friends here and they may wish to continue talking to me after we leave Brain Camp. I don't want there being any awkwardness – and don't try to tell me there won't be, because we both know there will be. Oh – and on the plus side, my breasts are growing larger."

He chuckled. He knew she was diverting him because she was done talking about her pretend boyfriend. And she was right, there would be awkwardness. He was too protective of his mate for there not to be. "They've always been perfect for me."

"Well, now they are perfectly bigger – guys are supposed to like that sort of thing. I'm sure you'll appreciate them all the more," she smirked.

The smile slipped from his lips. "Not so. I don't love you for your breasts. It wouldn't matter to me if you had no breasts. You are perfect for me no matter what you look like. I love all of you – not parts of you."

He knew just how to melt her heart into a puddle of goo. "Then I'm lucky you're from a race whose women have no breasts – bigger is better for most races. I find myself thinking along similar lines about a certain drell I know. He's big _all_ over. Though, I'll never find out if bigger is better since he's the only man I'll ever make love to."

Tayln let out a ragged breath. "Gods, I miss you. I can try to keep busy during the day, but the nights…"

"I know…I sleep in a small, cold bunk every night and I wish we were squished together on it. I-" her head jerked around when she heard the door swish open. "Shit! Someone's coming. I love you."

Kaidan saw a face on her OT, but heard nothing as he approached. A shiver shot down his spine when he passed through some sort of field. Field. Dampening field. That's why he'd heard nothing. He settled down next to her and laced his fingers through hers like he always did. "When were you going to tell me that ET could phone home?" He forced the words to come out lightly, though his chest was constricted with pain. She had kept that from him.

She squeezed his hand. "It's not like that. There are only four people that have the hardware required to reach me. The hardware is…limited, so not just anyone could get it. I didn't tell you, because I didn't want to make you feel bad and I didn't want to risk anyone else getting caught."

He ran his free hand through his hair. "I can't even imagine the technology that would be needed for you to get comms out undetected. They are lifting lockdown in a few days so that we can make a 10-minute scripted comm out to our families. Basically, it's to assure them we're still alive. But the comms get dropped with 'technical issues' immediately, if anyone attempts to say anything about what's going on out here." His thumb grazed back and forth across her hand. "Not that I would tell them what is going out here anyway. It would only make them worry."

A defeated breath slipped out. "I want to try something. I don't think it will work, but I want to try." She pulled her hand from his, aimed her OT at his and sent two packages. She pulled his arm toward her, settled his hand in her lap and flipped on his OT. Her fingers ran across the holokeys as she installed and synced the two programs. She pulled up his contacts, but only she was in it. She looked up at him. "Put in your mom and dad's frequencies."

He did as she asked and lowered his hand back into her lap. She sent a package containing the synced programs to both frequencies. "Now, we wait. Without the hardware…I don't know if they will receive what I sent them – or how long it will even take to reach them. But I downloaded the boosting software and synced it to a dampening field. Messages can only be sent or received if the dampening field is activated. If this even works -it won't be live. Probably more like email, since they won't know you've sent anything until they activate the dampening field. Her hand lifted to cup his cheek. "I don't want to raise your hopes. I don't think this will even work…but I tried. I hope that is enough."

Actions spoke louder than words to him and the intensions behind the action spoke even louder. His hand slid under her hair to grasp the nape of her neck. He lowered his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, overcome with emotion. "Thank you…" His mouth slid sensuously over hers, he gasped as sparks shot through his body. His thumb grazed across her skin and settled below her jaw. He could feel the frantic beat of her heart and knew the kiss had affected her as much as it affected him. His lips found hers again. He felt her lips soften under his as he explored her lips with his. When he felt her begin to stiffen, he pulled back and dropped his forehead back to hers. "Thank you for trying. Even if it doesn't work…it still meant a lot to me." He could still feel the reassuring slamming of her heart under the pad of his thumb. Her feelings for him were growing, even if she didn't speak of them. He didn't speak of his feelings either. He didn't want to risk what was growing between them.

He pulled back before she could and rested his head against the curve of the cool metal, their hand laced in his lap. "Do you think Rhynn is painting pictures of what she's seeing?" he asked quietly.

She grinned. By now she'd told him just about everything about her family…except who her birth father actually was. He knew father Torin was rich and she was his main heir. While it had initially stunned him, he didn't treat her any different. She wouldn't tell him that Torin was Cole, the head of Draker Guild. Some secrets could not be shared. He didn't yet know about Valkyrie or that she belonged to the Guild. Nor did he know why she was truly here, but he did know everything else. "She promised she would. We've never been apart before – it would be her way of keeping us together, so that we could see the same things. So, yes. I think she is. And I can't wait to see what I've missed."

"Will you share another story with me?" he asked quietly.

She sighed softly. "The only stories I have left are…darker. Give me some time before I bare those."

"I'll give you anything you need, Elvie. Anything I am capable of giving…" he murmured and smiled when she leaned her head against his shoulder. What they had together was special, even if it didn't go any further than this. As sure as he was breathing, the woman with him owned his heart and soul. There were two things he wanted from her. Her happiness and a place in her life, even if it wasn't at her side. Some might call him a fool for feeling that way, but he knew no one would ever be able to make him feel the way she did and nothing less was acceptable. For now, she was his and he would always have the memories of Brain Camp with her.

They stayed that way for another half an hour, talking quietly, before they rose to head to the mess. With full bellies, they pushed their trays away just as Jett ambled over to the table. "What are you two, kindergarteners?"

"Leave them alone, Jett," Hendel warned.

"No – they are playing some sort of twisted game. What they have is a joke – it isn't real! Holding hands…a kiss on the cheek. It's childish and immature. It's like they're dressing up in adult clothing playing make-believe."

Morra frowned. "Well, I think it's adorably sweet – for a good-looking guy, you sure are ugly. No wonder you don't interest her."

Jett cleared his throat, trying not to let the insult burn. "I'm not trying to be ugly – I'm trying to be real. Something they are failing at miserably. Dawn and Shelby haven't been together near as long and they aren't afraid to kiss."

Kaidan rose to his feet. "There's nothing wrong with letting the woman you care about set the pace," he growled.

Jett leaned his shoulder against a support column. "Maybe you just aren't man enough to stoke her fire."

"You've said enough, Jett. "Shut your mouth before I shut it for you," Hendel seethed, his fists curled and ready.

Elvie knew Jett was only baiting everyone, but things were about to get ugly when there was no need. The answer was simple. She stood up and brushed her lips over Kaidan's, lingering a moment before she stepped back.

Was that supposed to mean something? Jett laughed. "You call that a kiss?" he leaned forward and grazed his lips against Hendel's. "Anyone can kiss like that – some even kiss their parents like that. It means nothing," he taunted. He caught Hendel wiping his lips with the sleeve of his arm. "What's the matter, Hendel? Am I not the right guy to be kissing you?"

Rahna put her hand on Hendel's arm to calm him down. She didn't want to see anyone get hurt. "He's not worth it, Hendel," she whispered.

He'd had enough of Jett's insinuations. "That's enough!" Kaidan shouted, taking a challenging step towards Jett. "We don't have to prove anything to you, Jett. I won't let you bully her into doing something she's not ready to do. What happens between us is not your concern!"

His lips twitched into a smirk. "If you knew how to kiss a woman, maybe we wouldn't all have to witness this childish bumbling. Maybe a real man needs to show her how it's done. One kiss, Elvie…I can show you what you're missing. Once you kiss Jett, you'll never forget."

She stepped in front of Kaidan as he launched himself at Jett. Their bodies crashed together and his arms came around her to steady her, but the fury in his eyes remained locked onto Jett. Kaidan was protecting her honor, now it was her turn to protect his. She slipped her arms around his neck and rose up on her tiptoes to kiss the side of his neck. A shudder raced through him, but he still had eyes only for Jett. She knew he was about to push her behind him, she felt the tension in his muscles. Her teeth sank into his neck to draw his attention away from the instigator. His arms tightened around her and he groaned when her tongue flicked over the tooth marks she'd left behind.

She ignored the thickening arousal that hardened against her belly. She teased the lobe of his ear between her teeth and drew her tongue along the outer shell of his ear. "Kaidan…" she murmured against his ear. His muscles rippled against her and she knew he was walking a fine line between her and Jett. Kaidan was as stubborn as she was.

Her hands skimmed up his scalp, sinking through his short, soft hair, slowly turning his head as she kissed along his jawline to the corner of his lips. One kiss…one kiss is all it would take to put all of this pettiness to rest. One kiss would keep her cover intact. Otherwise, she'd have to use her biotics to keep everyone from fighting and that would give away the fact that she was adept rather than a student.

He felt the heat of her lips as they moved against his. Her breath feathered against him, her lips parted as they explored his. He felt the press of her teeth as she teased his lower lip. The slight twinge of pain from the nip felt all the sweeter with a sweep of her tongue. With a groan, his eyes closed and nothing else mattered but the pleasure that caused his body to thrum with need. One hand slipped down to span the base of her spine while the other moved up to capture the back of her head, molding her body to his as the stroke of their tongues turned from teasing to hungry.

With his body trembling he slowed the kiss until their mouths were barely touching, their panting breaths mingling. His tongue traced her lips and they were kissing again like nothing else mattered. His first kiss and his first deep kiss were both given to her and it was more than he could have imagined. More than he dared to hope he might have with her. He pulled back and caressed her cheek. "You didn't have to do that. I would have taken care of it."

She was stunned by her body's reaction to the kiss. It wasn't right. She shouldn't have enjoyed it. She loved Tayln with everything in her, so why was her body betraying her? Calm down, Elvie. it was just a kiss! It's not like his face was buried between her thighs. A harsh breath slipped from her lips and she rubbed her thighs together. She lifted her hand to her mouth, willing it to stop tingling. "All paths do not have to lead to violence." Despite who and what she was, she rarely deployed violence, not when a sleepy-time dart and a webdisk could take care of the problem. Neither of which she could have deployed either. No, the kiss had been the simplest way to solve the problem. But it had become a far larger burden than she'd anticipated.

Little changed over the next three months, except most of their kissed were quick brushes of their lips with an occasional real kiss to waylay suspicion. By now, all the students joined them in the morning to practice self-defense. Rahna had been the last of them, but even she'd been talked into it. Elvie knew she hated violence, but they'd finally convinced her that protecting herself could save her life and she could teach others what she learned to help save theirs as well.

Morra took over the new and less experienced students, while she took on the more advanced students. They still came together on Saturday and Sunday to practice biotic endurance, most students could go three hours without stopping for a snack boost, which was a huge improvement.

Major Turik was impressed with his class, in as much as a human could impress him. He seemed to spend more time watching her and talking with her than the other students. He'd found out what she was doing for the students on the weekends and even in the mornings, but instead of it causing a problem, he respected her for taking command and teaching them skills that would improve them as soldiers and contributing citizens. Oddly, she didn't think he ever told Commander Vyrnnus. But he did occasionally show up in the mornings to watch her self-defense classes. His mandibles spread in a grin watching the newer students, but he didn't laugh at the more advanced students and she'd noticed more than once that he'd looked at her thoughtfully.

Turik stepped forward. "You and me, Shepard." He never called her _human_ or _girl_ anymore, she'd more than earned her name.

Hendel laughed. "Are you sure you want to do that, sir? She will put you on the ground," he warned.

Turik slid a glance the larger human boy. "It's always good to test your opponent's strengths…and weaknesses, _boy_. You shouldn't expect to win every battle – but each loss can be learned from to improve yourself." He unlatched his armor and dropped it the ground before stepping onto the mat. His underarmor was light and allowed him to move more freely. He wasn't built for this kind of fighting. He was built for running, slashing and biting and had a natural armor that she lacked. But by learning an opponent's moves you can calculate a way to use them against them.

He inclined his head when she stepped onto the mat. With his talons gloved and his feet shoed, slashing was not an option, but he was pretty sure he was stronger, if he could get a hold of her. It would be no easier for her. The normal spots her hands and feet struck at were covered in plates and he had no soft tissue dangling between his legs for an easy target. She needed to keep him at a distance and he needed to get in close to avoid her kicks.

She dropped low and swung her leg at his, but he jumped just in time to keep them from being taken out from under him. Her body twisted and her top of her foot swung high, connecting to his mandible. His head jerked to the right with the impact. An impact that should have been much harder. He flared his mandibles to work the kinks out. "That should have been harder. You pulled back. That mercy will give an enemy time to regroup."

Her gaze did not leave him for a moment. "The fighting I practice can kill. Your claws are sheathed. My kicks are pulled. Neither one of us is trying to kill the other." He charged and she flung her body to the side, twisted in the air and landed on her feet. "I don't consider you an enemy. But this is getting us nowhere. I will have no problem keeping you at bay and if I let you in, you'll be on your back." She raised her hand and motioned with her finger. "Come closer…"

She moved light on her feet and briefly exposed her left side, after the second such move, he took the bait and lunged at her. She stepped in closer and threw him over her shoulder. He landed with a jarring thud on his back. "This wasn't a fair fight for you." She reached down and held out her hand. To her surprise, he accepted her hand and she gave him the leverage needed to rise. "I have a better idea. Grab the poles, Kaidan."

She took one in each hand, when he handed them to her and then held one out to Turik.

He took the pole, his mandibles jerked in frustration. "What am I supposed to do with this, Shepard…pole dance?"

A chuckle bubbled up. "That would be a sight to see, perhaps you will honor us with a pole dance in the future, but that isn't what I had in mind." She settled the pole in both hands, leaving a fair amount of space between her two hands. For the best control, keep both hands on the pole at one time, though it is not required if you intend to take a chance. Watch me a moment. "Kaidan, grab another pole and just try to block me."

When he grabbed the pole and stood ready. She raised her pole and he followed suit, they crashed together in the middle between their hands. She spun the pole and aimed for his side, though slow enough for him to block. She pulled back and tried to slam him in the chest with the tip of her pole, but again, slow enough to block. Her body spun and her arm arched out, this time she'd had only one hand on the pole and the strength of his block rebounded her pole, she used that energy to spin all the way around and aimed for his feet. He jumped to avoid the pole from taking his legs out. She nodded at Kaidan and turned back to the turian. "It's a test of balance and skill, it helps equal the playing field…if both sides know what they are doing. It's a good way for different species to spar…except maybe a krogan. If you want to learn, join us in the mornings – someone's always working on poles. Best my students and you can challenge me.

As much as it appalled him to fight his way through human children, it made no sense for him to challenge the best before he even knew what he was doing. He held the pole like she had and felt the weight and balance of it. "This sparring concept is…intriguing." Learning to fight with different weapons would strengthen him on a battlefield, where he could pick up a pipe or branch and wield it successfully. It was something his enemy would not expect and that was an advantage. "I might take you up on that, Shepard." He handed the stick back, snapped his armor on and walked calmly out of the commons, his mandibles spreading in a grin. Shepard was full of surprises.

Later that day, she was escorted to the lab. Each time they hauled her in, they drew blood and poked small wires under her skin to test her biotics both with and without her amp in place. It was a pain in the ass because she had to show improvement using an amp she wasn't even actually hooked up to. Plus, she had to show improvement in both testing fields from the previous visit. Sometimes that _improvement_ was slight, sometimes more moderate. Twice her scores even dipped. The lab-coats never said anything but according to the stats of the files she'd hacked into her faked results were typical.

Her father's agent. Janice, was always there when she was brought in. She wasn't sure who's arm the woman twisted to be there, but she was a welcome face. It did cause her to miss over half of class time and an hour into Vyrnnus' training. The lab excused her from training, but she didn't feel right not being there. She grabbed a couple of nutria-bac bars and gagged them down on the way to training.

Vyrnnus slammed a burst of power into Kaidan. The kid's arms pinwheeled and he landed hard on his back with a whoosh of air. "Pathetic human."

"You're as charming as ever, Vyrnnus." She hurried over to Kaidan's side to make sure he was okay.

" _Commander_ Vyrnnus," he growled.

She helped Kaidan to his feet and turned on Vyrnnus. She knew he'd take advantage of her absence and he had. "Look around, _Vyrnnus_. This isn't the turian military and you command nothing here, least of all me! You are nothing but a bigot with a grudge. Get over yourself. You don't get to be an ass just because I'm not here."

"Elvie! What the hell are you doing?" Kaidan hissed.

He'd never hated anyone so much as he hated that human brat. Vyrnnus flexed his talons, wanting nothing more than to rip her to shreds. "You arrogant, little bitch. Men have lived or died by my command – you are nothing but a shit your father took before I killed him!"

She laughed, she couldn't help it. "Maybe so…but I'm the shit you're afraid of. And I have two fathers – one you'd never see coming and the other you wished you'd never seen coming. You don't stand a chance."

She saw the glint of metal flash towards her and then she felt herself being pushed to the side. She threw herself into a hard 180, her chest flattening against Kaidan's as her hand wrapped around the hilt of the knife, its tip grazing the side of his neck. She kissed the small cut and twirled around, letting the knife fly back towards Vyrnnus. It imbedded deep into the mat between his two toes. "Never underestimate your opponent's skills – it will get you killed."

A few of the students burst into the training room with Major Turik in tow. She hadn't even known anyone left.

Kaidan grabbed her and yanked her behind his back when Vyrnnus charged. But he never reached them. There was a blue blur and Turik slammed into Vyrnnus, taking him to the ground.

Vyrnnus shoved himself off the ground and shook the Major by the cowl of his armor. "Traitor! How dare you protect those sniveling human whelps! You know what they did to you – what they did to me! I am your commander and you don't have the right to interfere, Major!"

"Commander, sir. You are not yourself. A commanding officer knows he cannot think logically or win a battle if anger consumes him. Battles are won with a cool head not a hot temper." There was no censure in Turik's words, only a flat reminder. "And may I also point out, sir, that we don't get paid if we kill the students?"

"Fuck you, Turik." Vyrnnus marched out of the training room, the wheels of his brain spinning to come up with a way to outwit the stupid human twit.

Turik tilted his head and flexed his mandibles. "Shepard…do we have you to thank for this?"

"The man is out of control, Turik," she pointed out.

His browplates rose. "And yet you keep yanking the stick out of his ass and beating him with it."

She snorted and bit her cheek to keep from laughing. "If I'm not here to keep him in check, he abuses the other students. He shouldn't be here. He's a ticking bomb waiting to go off."

He nodded. "So that is why you keep him focused on you. You intend to bear the brunt of the explosion. But why? Is it bravery or stupidity?" His gaze locked onto hers an he held it. Wisdom. Strength. Determination. Power. He could see it shining in her eyes. She was more than she pretended to be. "I see. I was mistaken. The answer is neither…it is knowledge." She _knew_ Vyrnnus was no match for her.

He ran an armored hand down his face, dragging his mandibles downward briefly. "I used to think as he did. I lost my brother to the war, he lost his whole platoon. You have taught me that not all humans are the same. Some are actually worthy of respect." He tugged the dagger out of the mat. "He is blinded by hate and twisted by grief, but I will talk to him." He held the dagger up. "I will also try to ensure he doesn't find this."

As soon as the door closed behind him a tug on her hand spun her around and the crush of urgent lips coaxed hers apart. Warmth flooded through her veins and then she was being whisked away and onto Hendel's shoulders. Clapping and cheers surrounded her.

Shelby slapped Kaidan on the back. "Sorry boyo – not picking you up. That's a hell of a girl you got there and you were ready to die for her." He lifted his hand to his heart, his fingertips thumping his chest in time with its beat. "It was twitterpating."

Kaidan playfully socked his friend's shoulder. "Shut up, you ass."

He rubbed his shoulder even though there had been no pain. "Not kidding, boyo - I've only ever seen that shit in the vids. You're a for-legit fucking hero – and she's one badass babe."

Kaidan saw her head whip around until she found him. He held his thumb up in the air and smiled encouragingly. He knew she didn't like being the center of attention, but there was little anyone could do to stop the revelry. Every last one of them liked seeing Vyrnnus taken down a peg. All he could do was follow the throng of cheering students to the mess.

It was late by the time they were able to make to their private place. When they were seated, he wrapped his arm around her and held her close, resting his head against hers. "When I saw that knife flying at you, I thought I wouldn't be fast enough – I thought I'd lose you." He inhaled. "I've never been more terrified in my life than I was right at that moment." He rubbed his cheek against her silky hair. "In the end, it was you who saved me."

She wiggled against him. "But it was you who saved me first, so I call it even."

He chuckled softly. "Says the champion knife thrower. You amaze me, you know that? How did you learn to throw knives like that? Was it when your - the people that kidnapped you were training you?"

She drew her fingers through her hair and tucked it behind her ear. "Not exactly. It's one of my darker stories…are you sure you want to hear it? You might not like what you'll hear. I don't' – I don't want to lose you as a friend, Kaidan."

He lifted her chin and grazed his lips over hers. "That will never happen. It's not even possible. No matter what happens, if you need me, I will always be there for you. You have my solemn vow." He lowered his hand to cross his finger over her heart.

"I don't think that's how it works," she teased. "I think you're supposed to cross over your own heart." She grabbed his hand when he raised it to cross his heart and lowered it to her lap. "Don't make promises like that. Life happens. You can't keep them. It is better to not make them at all."

He kissed the side of her head. "I don't believe that. A vow worth making is a vow worth keeping. Now, tell me about the knife throwing,"

"Fine," she grumbled. "As you know I already had some training and learned how to survive before I stowed away on the salarian ship. I didn't want to find myself at the mercy of the system, so I hid in the underbelly of the Citadel. It is a place where the fallen go to be forgotten or to try to scrape by when they've lost everything. It is also a place ruled by gangs and thugs seeking to take advantage of those that have fallen the farthest. It is not a place to raise a family, though it happens all the time. The crime lords in the underbelly fight over any children they can find. Children are small and overlooked. They are perfect for crawling through the ducts to spy or deliver packages. The crime lords consider children worth their weight in gold and they are not above torturing or scaring the children into complying. I wasn't down there long when Dagger's men caught me. When they hit me, I cried and I soon came to understand that they liked making me cry. I found a place deep inside and locked myself away from the pain. They would get no more pleasure from my tears. No matter what they did to me, my only response was to spit at them. One of them…a little bit younger than you, would sneak me food and try to comfort me. Han," she smiled softly. "He wasn't like the others. When it got particularly bad, he tried to rescue me. But he was torn from me, taken away. I heard gunshots. The fury built in me until consumed me. I tore through the compound with my magic lights. I killed everyone that tried to stop me from finding Han…from escaping. In the end, I couldn't find him, so I ran. I ran away from the pain and horror. I ran away from what I'd done. I locked the fury down deep, where it will never escape. It fuels me when I need it, but it will not consume me again. After that, I knew it would come down to fighting or dying. So I practiced with wood, pipes and when I found them, knives. And that is how I became a champion knife thrower."

He pulled her onto his lap and held her tight. It was a miracle she survived her childhood. He'd had no idea that kids anywhere lived like that. What she lived through tore at him. He tamped down on his rage. There was nothing he could do about it but hold her. "How could anyone do that to children? I just can't understand a mind like that." His throat closed painfully and he swallowed hard. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

She felt a warm, wet drop fall and roll down her cheek. She tilted her head up and wiped the tears from his face. "Don't be. I'm not. It made me who I am today."

He pressed his cheek to her forehead and just held her. "I get the feeling there is much more to your story."

"There is. But that is enough for one night." She touched his other cheek with her fingertips. "I wasn't sure what you'd feel about me killing everyone in the compound. There were no kids left there, just Dagger's people."

"Hell, Elvie, you were only a child. You were made to suffer things no child should ever even imagine. They killed the only person that gave a damn about you. They hurt other kids before you – they would have kept hurting children. No – I don't give a damn that they're dead. They got what they deserved and you survived. That is what matters to me." He released a harsh breath. "There is one thing I didn't understand. What are magic lights?"

"Ha – I didn't fully understand biotics as a child, so I called the biotics magic lights." Thane and Reed assured Tayln that her Guardians were doing a find job while she was away, but she missed being out there. She missed Valkyrie. "I didn't think I'd be away this long."

"Here? No, there's no leaving Brain Camp. We'll be in training until we are eighteen. They'll try to enlist as many of us as possible, straight out of Brain Camp."

That wasn't exactly what she meant, but he didn't need to know. "the Suits didn't exactly tell me how long I'd be here."

"They didn't tell any of us. They are still vague about it. Damn, we need to go before we miss bed check. I don't want to get the Sister and Brother in trouble."

Two days later, she quietly turned fourteen. She hadn't told anyone her birthday, but Kaidan had known from the report his classmate had given on her abduction. It was still hard to believe her story had gone viral – how many kids were abducted every day? So few of those went viral. What was supposed to have been forgettable…her birthday…she would now always remember. He hadn't told anyone, he knew she didn't like being the center of attention, but he had gone out of his way to make every moment of her day as special as possible. He'd even gifted her with a set of ear cuffs he'd made by hand. They were small, fitting snug, midway up her ear. Each held a stone in the shape of a curved teardrop. One was clear, the other pale green. Diamond and Peridot, if she guessed right. Of course, they weren't real stones – there was no way he could get them out here, but they were beautiful. He'd kissed each cuff after he placed them on her ears. It had been a sweet, endearing, heart-melting gesture. In a moment of complete honesty, she knew that if she'd not already given her heart to Tayln, she would have lost it to Kaidan. All she could do now was love him for the friend and confident he was. She had nothing more to give him, even if her body thought otherwise.

-BREAK ELEVEN-

She absently scratched at the probe sites as she left the lab. The lab-coats had come for her after breakfast, but at least it was Saturday – they always came on a Saturday or Sunday now. At least, they had ever since she told Merrik what happened with Vyrnnus. She suspected he got word to Janice and she worked whatever magic was needed to schedule her labs for the weekend.

It's hard to believe she'd been here almost a year and a half, though some days she felt every minute of the lost time. Nights and the weekly comms were the hardest. During the days, if she was brutally honest with herself, she didn't think of all she'd lost. She was too busy living in the present. She'd made some good friends and she enjoyed the time spent with them, even if it sometimes felt like she was spending time with children. Kaidan, he was different. He was her lifeline. He'd told her stories of what he'd been like before the accident, but he was nothing like that now. He didn't act like the other kids, there was a maturity in him they lacked. Maybe that was why the clicked so well together. He was always there for what he called a sanity check when she needed some time away from the other kids.

She was glad the software she'd sent to his parents worked well enough for them to send messages back and forth. But she'd wanted to give him more, especially since one of the kids said something they shouldn't have and they were no longer allowed family contact every six months. She'd asked her dad, father Torin, for a favor. She'd given him the names of Kaidan's parents and where they lived. She didn't have an exact address, but she knew her father was good at finding thigs out. Her dad didn't ask her why she'd come to him with this favor and not Tayln. She was grateful for that. Six weeks later, he'd pulled through. After she left the lab, she'd found a dark corner and turned on the dampening field. His message was waiting and stated he was at the Alenko's home. He'd given her one of two times to reach out to them. The first being three hours away. With a grin she set up the meeting time and hurried back to the commons.

She could feel the wings of guilt creeping up on her. She wished she could do this for everyone, especially Morra. But she couldn't. No one else knew of her contact with the outside world and she needed to keep it that way. Kaidan knew her better than a lot of her family and friends back home. Over the last five months, she'd told him about the rest of her childhood. About her early life with Rhynn in the ducts and what they'd had to do to survive and about being Valkyrie and eventually about being a part of the Draker Guild and using those connections to help keep the underbelly safe. She'd told him about creating the Guardians and training them to help her keep the Citadel as safe as possible. She didn't tell him Cole was Torin and she didn't tell him about Tayln, because he didn't want to know. But outside of that, her job as a Spectre and her last run in with Dagger, he knew everything about her.

When he asked whatever happened to Dagger, she'd told him he'd caught, tortured and repeatedly raped a young girl and when her rescuers found him, they'd killed him. He wouldn't be hurting any more children. When he'd asked about the young girl all she'd said was that she pulled through and was able to get on with her life. From there, she'd distracted him with her earrings. She showed him what her spyder cams could do. Though, she couldn't tell him why she was really here she did trust that he wouldn't talk about the things she'd shared with him.

As soon as she reached the commons, she joined Kaidan and helped wrap up the endurance session. He'd told her he would ensure her class continued and he'd done just what he'd told her he'd do. He took command and led the class. She was proud of him for stepping up to take the lead.

By the time the class ended, the probe sties had stopped itching, though they were still a bit tender to the touch. It was unusual, but not worrisome. A startled shriek slipped out when she was spun around. Her arms wrapped around his neck to hold on until he set her back on her feet. She grinned and brushed her lips over his. "Come on. We need to grab some snacks and drinks and head to our private place. There's something I want to show you in about half an hour. But don't ask – I'm not telling."

He caught sight of Jett watching them and captured her lips in a kiss that sent him reeling. His hand slid down to grip her ass and rock her against his throbbing arousal. Something hard hit him in the side and he tore his lips away from hers to see an apple roll to a stop.

"Get a room, assholes," Jett growled as he stomped out of the mess.

He dropped his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry. I lost control. It won't happen again."

"I know," she whispered. She knew she would have to encourage him if she wanted things to go further. She knew he wouldn't push her. What concerned her was her own momentary loss of control. Why now after all this time? It made no sense. No matter, it wouldn't happen again. Their relationship was for show, that was all, which way why there was never anything more than a slight brush of lips in private. Her devotion to Tayln and the knowledge that she wouldn't like him kissing other women, even for a job, kept her grounded. If she had known what she might have to do to keep her cover, it would have made taking the job that much more difficult.

When the Council sent a Spectre to talk to her before she left, she tried to get Tayln included as her bodyguard, but there was no way that would fly on a secret human facility. None of the children were allowed to bring anything from home except their implants.

Gathering snacks, she followed him out of the mess. She could tell that something was on his mind. He had a look on his face like he wanted to say something but held back. "I'm not going to tell you, if that's what you're thinking about."

Did it have to be so hard to tell a girl you loved her? He wasn't afraid of the words, he was afraid of her reaction to them. He was as sure as a man could be that she loved him too, even if she'd never spoken the words. If she loved _someone_ more, then there was a good chance he'd lose her and he didn't want to risk losing what they had right now. "What?" He'd only caught the tail end of her words. Ah, yes…the surprise. "No, I'm a patient man. I'll wait for you to be ready."

She blinked as she lowered herself to the cushion. Those words went entirely sideways in her head and it caused her cheeks to heat up. She leaned forward a bit. "Get behind me so you can see over my shoulder. He was tall enough that his chin was near her ear when he sat behind her. She set up the dampening field and flipped on her OT. "You're a better man than me. I'm patient if I'm on the hunt, but that's about the only time," she admitted.

"That is concerning for a father to hear, kiddo." Torin's gaze immediately shifted to the young man sitting with his daughter. A young man that seemed very comfortable sitting so close to his daughter. "And you must be Kaidan, the man of the hour," he toned dryly.

"The man of the hour, sir? I don't know what you mean, but it's obvious you are Elvie's father. She looks just like you, well…except prettier." His cheeks flamed. "What I mean is she has your good looks but in a far more feminine way." He released a harsh breath. "No disrespect intended, sir. She's an amazing young woman."

Arianni laughed as she came into view with baby Cat in her arms. Catriona Elvie Falkr, only 10 months old but already looked so much like her father, with her metallic black hair and green eyes with the yellow star. Falkr eyes. "Don't frown like that, Tor. You'll frighten the poor guy. Don't let him fool you, he's a big softy. He's just protective of his family. I'm Ari, Tor's wife and Elvie's friend. And this little bundle is our daughter, Cat."

Torin laughed. "Let me glower at the young man, it makes me feel fatherly." He booped Cat's nose. "Especially since he seems to know too much about my baby." His gaze lifted from his tiny daughter to meet Kaidan's.

"Ma'am," Kaidan said with an incline of his head. "It's good to see you and it's nice to put faces to some of the people she's told me about." Why was she introducing him to her family? She'd never included him before.

"He does know about me, dad. Not everything, but he knows most of my past. There's not much to do here during downtime except talk. And I trust him. Completely." A laugh bubbled up. "He also keeps me sane, so you should thank him."

"Is that so?" Torin inquired with a lift of his brow.

Kaidan wrapped his arms around her waist. That she trusted him completely. It meant a lot. "Sometimes the other kids get too…childish for her and she needs a break. I make sure she gets it. I won't let anything happen to her, sir. I'll protect her with my life."

Torin blinked in surprise. "Good to know, son." He knew this was the pretend boyfriend, but only a man with true feelings would make such a claim. That was…troublesome.

"Kaidan's the last living white knight, eager to rescue damsels in distress. I will try not to swoon too often since he's lacking armor at the moment." she teased.

He rubbed his cheek against her silky hair. "Oh, hush." When Ari backed away with the baby, he noticed a poster on the wall behind them. An Alliance poster. He sat up straight and looked to the shelving on the left, that held models of Alliance ships that he'd put together. "Wait…you're in my room. My room…How? I don't understand."

She ran her hand down his arm and laced her fingers over the top of his. "You've done so much for me…I wanted to give something back…something meaningful. I asked my father to track down your family so that you could spend some time with them."

He talked with his little brother first. He even called him Rylan without fail. Rylan did look just like Kaidan, but light to Kaidan's dark. His little brother was replaced by his parents, who reminded her a lot of an older Laura and Reed.

Linda wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Oh, baby…we miss you so much! I'd hug the breath out of you if I could."

"Mom!" Kaidan groaned as he felt his cheeks go up in flames.

"Is that the darling girl that stole your heart? Oh baby, she's beautiful! I'm so happy for you! I'd hug her too, if I could. Your lovely girlfriend set this all up so we could talk to you. Oh…" she grabbed a tissue and dabbed her eyes. "I'm so happy, Nate."

"Mom…you're embarrassing me." He could swear his cheeks would fry eggs. "I never said she stole my heart."

Linda blinked in surprise. "Don't be ridiculous, you wouldn't be with her if your heart wasn't committed. When the Alenko boys give their heart, it's for keeps. You're like your dad that way. None of the Alenko boys have been skirt chasers, so don't you even try to pretend you're not head over heels in love with that girl. And don't you let him get away with it either, honey. A girl needs to feel loved and cherished. My boy will always put your happiness first – he'll treat you right. Just don't let him be shy about it."

He nuzzled her ear. "Sorry," he whispered.

"Oh, Nate! They're so adorable together!"

Nate shook his head. "He's only seventeen, Linda…let the boy grow some whiskers before you have them married with children."

"Oh, hush," she shushed him, waiving her tissue towards him.

He loved his parents, but right now they were mortifying him. He just had to hope their forwardness didn't push Elvie away from him. "Elvie, this is my mother, Linda and my father, Natoma – Nate for short."

After the introductions, he was able to steer them clear of his girlfriend - mostly. He did talk to them about the endurance and self-defense classes they were involved in, how he was doing in school, the downtime with the other students. But he didn't tell them about the turians or how the turians treated them or the labs. He didn't need them to worry. He also reminded them they couldn't let anyone know they'd had contact with him.

"Don't worry about that, son. Mr. Falkr explained things to us. We're just grateful for the opportunity to see you. Our home hasn't been the same without you." Nakoma cleared the roughness from his voice. "You just take care of yourself, you hear? And take care of that pretty young lady you have."

Before the call ended, Kaidan asked her father if he would show her the view of the English Bay from their balcony. She was glad he chose to share that with her. Now, when he talked about it, she would be able to picture it in her head. "Thank you for doing this for me, dad. Give everyone my love."

Torin rubbed the prickly stubble along his jaw. "I will, kiddo. Just…wrap things up soon, you've been gone too long as it is. At this rate, I'm worried your baby sister is going to be dating before you come home. If you need anything at all – you let me know. I love you, Elvie."

"I know. I love you too, dad. I'll talk to you in a few weeks." With a slow exhalation she flipped off her OT and the dampening field. "Out of sight-out of mind…it always hurts more after I talk to them," she admitted.

"It's the same for me." He lowered his cheek to hers and held her close. "I'm so filled with emotion right now." It wasn't just seeing his family. Sure, that was part of it, but the other part was what she'd done for him. "I have no words to describe what I'm feeling. Thank you – it's not enough. It could never be enough…" His mom was right, he'd given his heart for keeps. Now if only he could tell her.

She squeezed his hand and leaned her head back against his shoulder. "Then it's a good thing I didn't do it for thanks," she teased.

A gentle, peaceful quiet surrounded them as they looked out at the stars. Time seemed to stand still until she shivered. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms to try to warm her up but her shivers continued. "Maybe you should take a hot shower and crawl into bed. It's starting to get late anyway."

"I think you're right." She stretched and then pushed off his thighs into a stand. She wavered a moment, exhaustion making her limbs heavier than normal. "I think I'm actually tired."

He walked her to her room and brushed his lips over hers. "I'll see you in the morning." He waved at Morra before he turned around and headed to his own dorm.

Morra waved back and then noticed the look on Elvie's face. "You feeling okay?"

Elvie yawned and pulled out her t-shirt and boxers that everyone wore for sleepwear. "Just cold and tired. I think I'm going to turn in early tonight, it's been an intense day. Lab was more exhausting than normal."

"Sounds good. I'll be sleeping in F4 tonight – we were planning on asking you to join us, but it looks like sleep will do you better than a late night with the girls," Morra commiserated. She hated when she was too tired to have fun.

By the time Elvie returned from the shower, she had the room to herself. She was out the moment her head hit the pillow. Until an unending cold chilled her from the inside out. She rubbed her legs together to try to warm up, but it didn't help. Her cry of frustration was cut off by the chattering of her teeth. Shaky fingers flipped on her OT. _[You awake?]_

 _[Yes]_

 _[Do you have an extra blanket over there? I'm cold]_

 _[I'll be right over] He_ didn't have an extra blanket, but he had his blanket and he could certainly survive a night without it, especially since the dreams he'd been having of her at nights kept him plenty warm.

When he entered her dorm, he could see her huddled beneath the blanket before the door closed behind him, darkening the room once more. A few steps from her bunk he could hear her teeth chatter. "I'm here, I'll get you warmed up." He settled his blanket over her and then crawled under the two blankets with her and pulled her back up against his chest. He covered her thighs with one of his and rubbed his hand up and down her arm to warm her up. "is that helping at all?"

She wriggled against him and sighed. "You feel so good." She wriggled again and moaned.

He groaned and clamped his arm around her to prevent her from wiggling her backside against him. It was causing a problem he would not be able to hide. Once she settled down, sleep came easy to him. There was no place else he wanted to be than right here holding her. But holding her did not stop the dreams it only intensified them.

The muscled of her belly contracted beneath his hand as swept up to palm her breast. Her nipple tightened against his fingers and her moan sent heat blazing through his body. His lips and tongue paid homage to her neck and shoulder as his hand explored her breasts and rolled her the hard peaks of her nipples. Her soft moans were driving him crazy with desire. A groan tore from his throat when she rubbed her backside against his erection. His hand slid down over her hip and nothing but warm skin greeted his fingers. He felt the heat of her hand grasp his and drag it down between her legs. His fingers slid through soft curls to find slick, warm folds. He rocked against her as he explored the heart of the woman he loved, learning what made her writhe in pleasure.

"Yes…so good…" she moaned as she moved against his hand. "I'm so hot for you…so wet."

He could never have imagined what those words would make him feel…how desperate for her …how in love with her. Nothing had ever felt more right to him. His finger sank into her hot core and his eyes blinked open. This wasn't a dream. It was real. Elvie wanted him to touch her…to make love to her. He knew that with her he was ready -ready for anything she wanted him to do. Her muscles gripped his finger and a ragged breath tore from his lips. "I never dreamed I would have you in my arms like this. Are you sure you want this – that you want me?" he murmured against her neck.

His fingers slipped from her heat as she turned over to tug at his t-shirt. "I'm burning for you, Kaidan. Take it off. Take it all off. I want to feel your skin against mine."

With shaky fingers he pulled his shirt over his head, tossed it to the floor and lowered his shorts, kicking them off when they reached his knees. "Oh, god!" he cried out when she wrapped her hand around his straining shaft. Her hand felt nothing like his…it felt like heaven. And then she was kissing him and he was overwhelmed with pleasure. His heart was pounding so hard he wondered if it was possible to pound right out of his chest. His breathing grew more ragged as her lips and tongue trailed down his body. His muscles rippled and his body trembled as she reached his navel. He swallowed hard. "You don't have to do this…"

She drew her tongue slowly up the back of his shaft, flicking it at a sensitive spot he wasn't even aware he had. His hips nearly lifted from the bed and his shaft jerked in her hand. "I want to taste you…do you want to taste me?"

He cried out when she took him into the heat of her mouth. His hands slipped through her hair, needing the contact with her. "Yes…anything you want…anything you need."

His eyes were closed, but he could swear he saw sparks. Sweet suction tightened her tongue and mouth around him. She sucked harder each time her mouth slid upwards and his hips nearly came off the bed again. The need to move was like an itch he couldn't reach, but he didn't want to hurt her.

He couldn't see her in the shadows, but that made his sense of touch and hearing all the more acute. When her second hand rolled his testicles and dipped to caress the skin behind them, he cried out again, sweat rolling through his hair. The pleasure was too much, he could feel his testicles tightening. "I'll come if you don't stop," he warned through a clenched throat, trying to hold back the release to give her time to back away. But her hand stroked him faster and he tumbled over the abyss with a guttural cry.

His shaft throbbed and jerked with each burst of seed, the pleasure intensifying as she suckled him harder until she'd swallowed the last of his essence. For a moment he just lay there. Stunned. His body struggling to take in the air it needed.

Her nails gently raked up his belly as she crawled up and lowered her lips to his. It was strangely erotic to taste himself on her and her hot tongue stoked the simmering fire inside him. He rolled them over, settled between her legs and braced himself on one elbow. He pulled back and cupped her cheek. "I love you. I think I've always loved you." His thumb caressed her cheek. "I gave you my heart over a year ago and it will always belong to you." He dropped kisses over her eyelids, her cheeks, her lips. "Before we make love, I needed you to know that. It's always been you. Just you. My first kiss…my innocence…my heart…it's all yours."

Her heart melted all over the place. "Kaidan…I love you too. I don't know when it happened. I wasn't looking for love. I – I'm not sure I'm supposed to love you, but you snuck up on me and caught me unaware. And then…and then it was too late because I already loved you."

She loved him. He nearly shouted with joy. His mouth claimed hers with all the passion and love that he felt inside. He could feel himself growing hard again, but right now it was about her. He would worship her body as she had his. His confidence rose when her body responded to his every touch. She cried out in pleasure when he drew the hard bud of her breast into the heat of his mouth. Her hands held his head to her breast as she rocked against his arousal, her moans and soft cries the sweetest music he'd ever heard.

Her body was writhing beneath him by the time his mouth had trailed down to her inner thighs. Her ran his finger over her soft folds. God, he'd give anything to see her right now. He didn't know what the hell he was doing, so he paid close attention to what seemed to give her the most pleasure. Once he felt confident enough, he spread her silky folds and lowered his head for a long slow lick from her core to the nub of pleasure. He groaned as the taste of cinnamon rolls hit every taste bud on his tongue. He trailed back down and teased the small opening before sliding his tongue into her heat. He swirled over her muscles, stroking and lapping as much of the sweet nectar that he could reach. He'd heard men teasing about fish, but his woman tasted like pastry.

With a groan he left the sweet well to flick his tongue over the nub that needed his attention. He twirled and flicked and stroked and suckled her until he knew which motions she enjoyed the most. Her hands sank into his hair and gripped his head in a vice. Oh yes, he was doing something right and it turned him on so much he felt like he was laying on a pipe.

"Don't stop…don't stop…god that feels so good." Another cry slipped from her lips as she rocked herself against his mouth. "Put your fingers in me. I want – I need…don't stop…"

He slid first one finger followed by a second and groaned as her muscles squeezed him.

"Yes..curl them up…find the - oh, god…yes…there! Thrust against that! She keened as the pleasure intensified and gripped his head harder. "Kaidan…," she cried softly. "I'm gonna come. Don't stop…" Her body stiffened as she balanced on the edge. "Don't…stop…." A cry tore from her lips and she rocked harder against him until nothing was left but the aftershocks. "Make love to me…I need you to fill me…so empty."

"God…" His body trembled as he moved up and settled between her legs. "I love you so much it hurts." He lowered his mouth to hers, hungry and heavy with need. He thrust along her slick folds, rubbing his shaft against the sensitive nub.

"Now!" she cried out.

He took himself in hand and slid down to the entrance of her sheath. His hand moved to her hip as he sank into her hot gripping heat until he was hilted in tight depths. Nothing could have ever prepared him for the raw pleasure of their joining. Her muscles squeezed every inch of him. He could feel them trembling around him. His breathing was little more than ragged pants. His fingers dug into her hip as he pulled back and sank back in with a groan.

Her legs wrapped around him and she titled her hips, drawing him deeper into her heat. She moved against him. "Harder…" she moaned.

He gave her what she wanted – what he needed. His hips pumped harder, quicker and she met each thrust with her own. His mouth captured one of her bouncing breasts, drawing the tip into his mouth, his hand teasing the peak of the second breast. Her body arched against his and he was unprepared for the feel of her muscles clamping down around him. He captured her harsh cry of release in a kiss, her gripping sheath more pleasure than he could bear. He stiffened with a guttural cry. She rode him hard, her sheath milking every last drop from him until he fell to his elbows in exhaustion.

He caressed her cheek. "You are everything I could ever want in a woman. I am yours." His mouth met hers in a tender kiss before he rolled them over onto their sides.

She woke him up twice and he woke her up once to make love before break of day. It was the sweat pouring off his body that forced him to get up. It was time anyway, if they were going to work out this morning. Then again…there were other things they could be doing. With a grin he touched her side. "Time to get up…" His words stilled when he felt the heat coming off her body. "Elvie?"

Something was very wrong. "Lights on!" Her rolled her onto her back. Her body was burning up, her eyes glassy. "Oh, god.." He yelled her name as he pulled on his clothes and then he quickly pulled on hers. He grasped her shoulders and shook her gently. "Stay with me, honey…"

His gaze caught on her arm, red, swollen marks. He looked at her other arm, he lifted her hair. They were everywhere. The probes from the lab! He slipped his arms under her shoulders and knees and picked her up. He hurried as fast as he could to F2. When the door slid open into the dark room he yelled out Rahna's name and then 'light's on'. "Rahna – Elvie's sick – the probe sites are infected. Call the Warden – we need to get her to the med-bay. She's unresponsive."

He left just as swiftly and carried her into the facilities. "If you're in here, cover up. Emergency!" Without waiting he walked straight to the showers and turned on the cool water. He held her tighter as she tried to curl into him for warmth.

He ignored the cold spray of water focusing on keep a hold of the girl in his arms. The water added to the dead weight and he could start to feel the burn in his muscles. If it came down to it, he would lower himself to the floor, his pants couldn't get much wetter than they already were. The important thing was to bring her temperature down. He gripped her tighter. Why hadn't ne noticed? He'd known she was cold and later he felt her warmth, but it had never occurred to him that she'd had a fever. If he had noticed sooner…damn he was so stupid. He'd been so caught up in what she'd made him feel that he hadn't even been able to think straight. Idiot! If something happened to her, it would be his fault.

He was so caught up in self-recriminations that he hadn't heard the door slide open.

"Kaidan…you need to let her go."

He blinked and her words sank in and then a fury settled in his gut. He bristled, his head swinging around to see the lab-coat. "No! I'm not giving up on her and I won't let you either!"

"That's not what I meant. No one's giving up on her," Janice assured him. "I need you to put her on the bed so that we can get her to the med-bay." Nothing would happen to this girl on her watch. She would not be the one to tell Cole that they failed to protect a rich client's daughter.

"Sorry," he murmured as he lowered her to the hoverbed. One of the lab-coats started taking stats while the other one controlled the hoverbed. Before he could take more than a few steps in their direction the Warden stopped him.

LT. Tracy Mitchel held a hand out to stop him. "I need a statement from you, Alenko. I will escort you to my office." She turned on her heel and set a quick pace from the dorm room.

Kaidan looked over the worried faces of the girls that crowded around him and followed the LT out of the dorms. He would not compromise Elvie's reputation. He would only tell her that they always wake up early to work out and he had been concerned when she wasn't there. His worry caused him to check up on her, where he found her burning up in bed. He didn't like lies or deception, but he intended to protect her, no matter what it took.

-BREAK TWELVE-

Her tongue rubbed the roof of her dry mouth. Oh hell, her breath was awful. She sniffed and the scent of disinfectant and sterility hit her. Her eyes cracked open and she caught sight of the beds and equipment. The med-bay. But why was she here? She lowered her hands to the bed and pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her arms trembled with the effort - that shouldn't have happened.

"Wait…wait…hold on…" Kaidan quickly elevated the head of the bed. Relief hit him so hard he felt a wave of lightheadedness. "You gave me quite a scare. All of us."

She turned her head to see Kaidan sitting in a chair beside her bed, punching something into a console. "What…"

His glanced up at her and smiled. "I promised to notify that lab-coat, Janice, if you woke up while I was here." He glanced up when the bed hummed. An orange light scanned the length of Elvie's body. "Though, she's probably aware now that you've been scanned. You're scanned about every half-hour." He settled his hand over hers. "I didn't think anything could scare me that badly," he admitted. He popped the lid off the juice, handed it to her and took her hand again.

"Thanks…" Her throat was dryer than it should be. She took a welcome swallow of cold juice and then looked at him.

"What happened? Why am I here? None of this makes any sense."

He released a harsh breath, his heart squeezing painfully. "What…uh…is the last thing you remember?"

She thought back to last night. "You walked me to my dorm. I told Morra I was going to take a warm shower and turn in." Her brows drew together. There was something she was forgetting. "Wait…did I…" she flipped on her OT and went over her messages. "I barely remember – like it was some sort of foggy dream. But I messaged you for a blanket. That doesn't make any sense…why didn't I just use Morra's if I was that cold?" She rubbed at the pain that worsened in her forehead. "This doesn't add up. Why am I here?"

"Because you had a fever, Elvie. We nearly lost you," Janice told her as she stepped over to her bed. The electrode wires that were used on you had a tiny puncture in the sealed bag. The scanner didn't catch it. We didn't catch it. The conducive gel on the probes had gone rancid. The bacteria played havoc with your immune system, causing a fever that raged out of control. Thankfully, your friend," she said as she motioned to Kaidan, "found you, alerted the Dorm Sister and had the good sense to give you a cold shower to bring down your temp. He saved your life, Elvie. If your fever had gone unchecked even an hour longer…" her voice trailed away. She ran practiced fingers under her patient's jaw to feel the lymph nodes. It was old-school, but it gave her something useful to do. "But you're fine now. It's been three days and there's no sign of infection. I'll release you tomorrow morning, so long as you eat something today."

"Three days?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Yes ma'am…and your boyfriend has rarely left your side. He's a dedicated young man," she said with a smile. "You can reach me via that console if you need to. I'll check up on you later." Janice grabbed her datapad and hurried from the room. She needed to let Cole know Elvie was awake. He'd taken her illness harder than she could understand, but maybe he was friends with the girl's father. It would not due to keep him waiting even a moment longer.

Elvie turned her head to look at Kaidan. There was no denying he was embarrassed, but about what? Being a hero or staying at her side. "Thank you for -"

"Don't," he said with a small shake of his head. "Don't thank me." He squeezed her hand. "Just don't." Guilt still ate at him. He had been blinded by passion and hadn't seen that something was wrong until it had been nearly too late to save her. And as selfish as it was, it hurt that she didn't even remember the love they'd shared. It was as if their special night…the most beautiful night of his life…never happened. He'd given every part of himself to her: his heart, his body, his soul and it had all been burned away.

New guilt piled on the old. It didn't matter if she didn't remember, he would remember for the both of them. He wanted to tell her what happened, but it would hold no memory or meaning to her. If she told him she loved him again – with a clear head, and that she wanted to be with him, then he would tell her. In the meantime, he could only hope the memory surfaced for her.

She gave his hand a sharp squeeze. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Bet you don't love me any less," he teased. He knew the moment he said it that he shouldn't have. If she denied loving him it would tear him apart.

"Of course not, you-" Her lips stilled. "…brat…" she whispered hoarsely. Love. Why had that word affected her so much? Of course, she loved him. He was a close friend. Family, maybe…but that was all it could ever be. Yes, his kisses affected her, but they were only a cover. Nothing more. Not ever. She loved Tayln too much to ever act on it – that was something she could focus on.

He stayed with her through dinner and fell asleep on the chair next to her. She'd tried to talk him in to going to get some real sleep, but he'd refused to budge. Stubborn as ever. With a hand on her thigh and his head on her bed, he'd fallen asleep. She ran her fingers through his short-cropped, thick, silky, dark hair. The strands tickled her fingers. She knew he felt the same way - that they had a special connection. It was what made them such close friends. It was why he stayed here with her rather than sleeping in a comfortable bed. She'd have done the same if he was ill.

When she was released the next day, they joined the other students in the mess. They turned in surprise when Hendel rushed up to them. It was more than obvious something was worrying him.

Hendel raked a hand through his dark hair. "Was Shelby in the med-bay?"

"No," Kaidan said with a shake of his head. "Was he hurt?"

"God damnit," Hendel growled. "No one has been able to find him today. He never showed up to training or class."

"When was he last seen?" Elvie prodded.

Hendel looked around briefly to see if anyone was too close. Satisfied, he kept his voice low. "Last night. He showed a few of us a transmitter he'd been working on to send messages to Earth. A few of us gave it a shot – don't know if it worked…but that was the last time any of us saw him."

Elvie groaned and closed her eyes. "What was he thinking? This place is on communication lock-down. If a signal goes out, they'll know – if they trace it to him…damnit! Did he use a dampening field or scrambler?"

"I'm not sure I'd know the different," Hendel admitted, "but I don't think so."

She exhaled sharply. "How many kids knew?"

"I don't know. Only a few of us sent out messages, but people talk…you know? And look at that," he said, motioning towards the food counter.

Everything seemed in place. Except… "Where's all the water?"

Rahna joined them. "No one knows that either. There was water during breakfast, nothing since."

Hendel cocked a brow. "I notice you didn't send a message…"

"No one to send it to," Rahna replied with a shrug. "Besides, my parents would have reported it the administrators."

"What about your brother?" Kaidan inquired.

Rahna gave a slow shake of her head. "I'm not sure where he's stationed; I haven't heard from him since I arrived."

"I doubt it worked anyway," Kaidan told her.

Hendel crossed his arms over his chest. "Why do you say that?"

One corner of his mouth tipped up. "Did the Warden show up with a squad of soldiers?"

"You got a point," Hendel responded with a nod.

Morra rubbed Rahna's arm. "You better talk to Dawn. I don't know what to say to her or how to help. She's scared about Shelby – he wouldn't have done anything without telling her."

Rahna nodded. "I'll try to calm her down. Thanks for trying, Morra. I'm sure she appreciates you."

They knew. Human slime. They knew. Fury burst out of every pore. Vyrnnus stormed forward out of the shadows. "Play time's over! Everyone to the training room!" He pointed towards the door. "NOW!"

The students knocked into each other trying to make a mad dash to the door. Kaidan grasped Rahna's arm when she was shoved to the side. "I got ya." He released her when she was steady on her feet. "You better go." When she hurried off, he turned to Elvie. "You're not going to hurry, are you?"

She grinned. "No, I'm not. But you might want to."

He fell into step beside her and frowned. "Quit doing that! You don't always need to focus his attention on you."

"I do today. You saw what he was like. I don't think I've ever seen him that furious and that's saying something. Honestly, I think he's going to blow," she admitted.

He laced his hand with hers. "All the more reason for you not to piss him off," he pointed out.

"Not this time, Kaidan. But maybe you should go on ahead. This is my fight," she told him.

Icy dread filled him. Something told him this wasn't going to end well. "I'm not letting you face him alone. It's been you and me right from the start and I'm with you to the end. If there's to be a fight, then it's _our_ fight, Elvie."

She bit her tongue to keep from telling him why she was really here. Even if he knew, she doubted he would stand down. He was too damned stubborn for that. When the door slid open she noticed the other kids were already in formation.

"If it isn't Shepard and her useless shadow," Vyrnnus sneered. "Did you think I meant take your time when I said NOW?!" He leaned down towards Shepard's shadow." Did you think it was a joke, Alenko?"

"No, sir," Kaidan growled, wiping the sweat off his brow.

When Vyrnnus straightened and walked towards the other students, Elvie's voice rang out lout across the training room. "Aren't you going to ask me if I thought it was a joke, Vyrnnus?"

He clenched his talons but kept walking. "Clearly some of you think this _whole_ program is a joke. You think spending millions of credits to bring you here…train you – to make something out of you worthless shits is nothing but a joke. Is that what you all think?" he roared.

There was a chorus of 'no, sirs'.

He walked around a large pile of blocks and jerked the covering off his little surprise.

Gasps of horror echoed through the room. Shelby was on his knees, drenched in sweat, barely able to move with his hands tied around a pole at his back.

"Anybody know what cadet Shelby was up to last night?" he sneered. "Nobody?"

"Enough!" Elvie bellowed. "Release him now – You don't want to make me wait!"

"You are less than nothing to me, mewling bitch." He snapped Shelby's bind and shoved him hard. "Get over there. No more games.

Shelby fell to his knees and Kaidan and Elvie rushed over to help him to his feet.

Vyrnnus flipped on his OT and displayed the holo of shrine. "All of you will use these blocks to build this shrine. Should be easy enough for such _talented_ children." He raised his hand using his biotics to pick up three of the puzzle blocks and put them together to show how easy it was. "But if you get a piece wrong, we start over. If a piece falls, we start over." He dropped the blocks and walked over to a table, lifting the cover from it to expose the water. "When you finish it to my satisfaction, you can drink." His mandibles spread wide. "Do you feel how hot it is in here? Where I come from it's even hotter. I think, today. I'll show you just how hot." He marched over to the console and increased the temperature.

Elvie nodded and looked over the students. "This is no different than we practiced. We'll go slow, one piece at a time. I'll work the puzzle – the rest of you focus on keeping what I put together suspended."

"That is not what I said!" Vyrnnus growled.

"We are doing exactly what you said! We'll be building your shrine with our biotics." She turned away from him to face the students. "Help me separate the pieces, then we'll start building."

Vyrnnus laughed. "You think your pathetic little brain can figure it out all by yourself, human?"

She smiled. "Someone didn't do their homework or they would know what I was capable of. I have an eidetic memory and my pathetic little brain has an IQ intellect that is classified higher than your pay-grade – oh! I'm also an enigmatologist, among other things…so yeah – I _know_ I can piece a puzzle together on my own." It wasn't her intension to brag – but she did want to rub his nose in his ignorance.

Spirits, he hated that human. She was right, he hadn't read her file. If he had, he would have known his enemy. He'd been so focused on his hatred that it hadn't even occurred to him. No matter, she would fail. They would all fail. He would have the last laugh. He would make her pay for her insolence.

She scanned over the pieces, visually locating the ones that would fit together. She wanted to get enough of a base figured out before she fitted them together. With the block layout affixed in her head she began lifting pieces and fitting them together. Biotic currents joined hers and took the burden of the growing shrine off of her so that she could focus on building it. She was under no illusions that this would be easy, even with her eidetic memory. But the only other option had been each of them lifting pieces, but that would end up with a lot of energy being used to hold up pieces they couldn't use yet and unlike a puzzle, they couldn't lower a piece to grab another. No, this was their only real chance…if she could get it built before the grew too exhausted.

She frowned as time went on. She wasn't building it fast enough! But nor could they afford for her to make a mistake. It had been over three hours and they'd already had one student drop out. They were nearing their limits and the sweltering heat and lack of water only exacerbated their exhaustion. She was a little over three quarters finished.

She was furious with herself that she'd even allowed Vyrnnus to bait her into do this. She should have refused. She should have forced a confrontation, instead of letting the students suffer. The determination to prove they could handle anything Vyrnnus threw at them warred with her common sense.

"I'm so tired…" Rahna gasped.

"Hang in there, Rahna," Kaidan encouraged. "We can do this."

A wave of dizziness struck Rahna and she lost her concentration. A block she'd been holding in place tumbled from the shrine.

Kaidan lifted his hand and forced the block back into place.

"Thanks," she told him, her voice little more than a groan.

"Nice catch, human," Vyrnnus sneered. "How many more do you suppose you can catch before you fall?" His mandibles jerked. "And I _will_ see you fall." He turned to look at the female that was faltering again. "What's the matter, cadet? Too tired? Too weak? Pathetic human."

"Thirsty," Rahna forced out through her dry mouth and tight throat.

His mandibles spread. He used his biotics to grab a water and floated it in her direction, teasingly just out of reach. "Is this what you want? I'm not your nurse, human. If you want it – take it."

She pushed out with her biotics but the field only glowed briefly before dying. "I – I can't…"

Vyrnnus growled when he saw her reach for the glass with her hand. "Wrong answer, human!" He drew his arm back, ignoring Alenko's shout, and sent a massive burst of power at the glass, propelling it into her arm with such force the glass shattered and her bone snapped.

It took a moment for the pain to work through the haze of shock. A jagged piece of bone had torn through her skin, blood flowed down her arm like a river. She dropped to her knees, a scream tearing from her throat as the pain hit her full force.

The scream tore Elvie's attention from the puzzle. At a glance she took in what happened. Her biotics flared as anger fueled her. She flung the shrine at the turian and hurried to Rahna's side. Her heart slammed in her chest, but she forced herself to calm down. "Rahna, look at me. I'm going to help you. This is not the first broken bone I've set." She saw a flash of biotics and turned. "Kaidan! Focus. I need you to hold her so I can set the bone." For a moment, it looked like he hadn't heard her. "Kaidan – I need you!" She saw him blink and the haze of his biotics faded.

He tamped down on his fury. Vyrnnus was still under the shrine rubble and wasn't moving and she needed his help. He had to pull it together. He wrapped his arms around Rahna,, clamping her arms tightly to her side to hold her still.

Elvie tore a swath of cloth from the bottom of her t-shirt and draped it over her arm. "Don't watch. Focus on the top of my head or my shoulder." She gently gripped the girl's hand and arm. But instead of using brute force pull the bone back into place she used her biotics. The guttural cry that Rahna couldn't hold back, spoke of her pain – but she knew the hum of the biotic energy was gentler and more energizing than brute strength would have been.

"Elvie!" Rahna warned, her eyes widening in terror.

She couldn't move. She couldn't stop what she was doing. A shiver raced up her back and caused her hair roots to stand up on end when she felt the biotic field brush against her. She kicked back with her foot and felt it connect with a body, but she'd not been at a good angle and felt the icy bite of pain slide down her back. She forced the pain down and locked it away, narrowing her focus to just the wound.

The bone slid slowly back into place. She flipped on her OT to dose the wound with medigel. She gave the wound another look and nodded. That was all she could do. She wound the cloth around the wound and tied it off. "Morra – make sure she gets to the med-bay."

"Elvie…" Rahna whispered in a strained voice, her face devoid of color, tears trailing down her cheeks.

Morra tore her eyes away from the battle to see the pool of blood growing at her friend's feet. "I'll get her to the med-bay, but you need to come too…you're bleeding." She had to get Elvie out of here before she saw what was happening. "Come, on," she motioned with her hand. "You're coming with us."

Vyrnnus rolled and grabbed his dagger. "Finish what you started, boy!" He lunged at the upstart human, the dagger bit into the kid's side. His mandibles spread a moment before a powerful blast slammed into him, something broke loose inside him before darkness took away his thoughts.

Elvie spun around when the words filtered through her focus to reach her.

"No! Elvie don't look! You need help!" Morra cried out.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. She slid in something slippery and pushed herself up off the ground in time to see a knife slice through Kaidan's side like butter. She hadn't even realized Kaidan had left them and now…Vyrnnus was propelled through the air and then Kaidan charged before the turian even landed. "Kaidan! No!" But her biotics pulled too slowly, like she was wading through molasses.

She was too slow to stop the biotic kick, a wet crunch funneled through her cotton filled ears. Her biotics grabbed him just as his fist was coming down on the turian. She flung him away and charged, her body colliding with his. They hit the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. She lifted her head to try to make out his face, but it was too much effort. She lowered her head to his chest as nothingness claimed her.

-BREAK THIRTEEN-

She blinked her eyes open and frowned, recognizing the med-bay. "I wonder if they're gonna start charging me rent," she grumbled.

"We probably should," Janice quipped. "I enjoy seeing you, but really – we have to stop meeting like this. How about a trip to the Mess next time? I'd even be willing to let you send me that Pong game you created. I used to be pretty good at table tennis."

"Sounds like a plan." She blinked. "Where's Kaidan?"

Janice laughed. "Where else would he be? Beside you."

She turned her head to the left to see him sitting in the bed next to hers. Her gaze slid down his muscled chest to the covered wound. "Are you okay?"

Janice nodded. "I'll..uh…leave you two alone for a bit."

He watched the woman go thoughtfully. "Whenever you've needed a lab-coat, that one's always showed up. We all get whichever lab-coat's available, you get her." He looked over at her, her metallic caramel hair mussed, but still as breathtaking as ever. "Maybe you have a fan."

She snorted. "Yeah…I'm sure it's something like that." She wasn't sure how Janice did it, but the woman had a way of getting what she wanted. Her eyes met his warm brown gaze. "Are you okay?"

"Your wound was worse than mine," he reminded her. "He tried to kill you, don't you get that?"

He wasn't the first and she doubted he'd be the last. "And you didn't answer my question."

He released a harsh breath and raked a hand through his dark hair, wincing when his wound pulled. "Physically, I'll be fine. But I-I lost control…I killed a man. That – that's hard to take in." He met her unwavering, unjudgmental stare. "But you understand what I'm going through…" He held his hand out to her, ignoring the twinge in his side. His lips pulled into the barest of smiles when her hand slipped into his. "I will be taken before the Warden as soon as I'm released from med-bay…I don't know…"

Her thumb grazed over his fingers. "You won't be taken into custody. You were defending yourself and two others he'd already hurt. I'm sure they've already talked with the other students. Vyrnnus was merciless and dangerous – they'll see that. I'll make sure of it."

How could she make sure of it? He tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Damn it…" she murmured under her breath. "I'll tell you what I can as soon as I am able. For now, I just need you to trust me."

He squeezed her hand. "I do…you know I do."

She rolled her shoulder and felt the bite of pain. "I'm guessing my back got pretty messed up?"

He shrugged, a grin pulling at his lips. "I suppose so…if you call a seven-inch knife slice messed up." His smile faltered. "He would have stabbed you in the back if you hadn't kicked him. Rahna and I saw the knife coming down – but I didn't move fast enough. You got hurt. I saw red. I lost it." He cleared his throat. "Some of the other kids said you just kept working on Rahna like nothing happened. They didn't even know you'd been hurt until they saw the – your blood. You…uh…pulled me away from him. Why would you protect him?"

"Rahna was in more pain than I was. I was able to lock it away," she said quietly. "And I didn't want to protect him…I wanted to protect you. I tried to get to you sooner, but it felt like I was moving in slow motion. You'd been hurt but it didn't stop you. You looked like you wanted to kill him. I know what that's like. I've killed some really bad men. I hoped to spare you from…from having that on your conscience – whether he deserved it or not."

He would have killed her! He deserved it. He had to believe that. "The other kids…Rahna, they're afraid of me now. Even some of the adults…" he shook his head. "Do you think he deserved it?"

"That is…complicated. If we were on the Citadel, Valkyrie would have tranqued and netted him and left behind a disk of his crimes. But we aren't on the Citadel and the turians weren't brought aboard through a diplomatic channel with the Turian Hierarchy. The Alliance would have been forced to release him to keep everything under wraps and who knows what Vyrnnus would have done next. He-" She looked up when she heard footsteps approach.

"You did the only thing you could do, Alenko," Turik cut in. "The man I knew – the leader I respected no longer existed. He was a discredit to our people. I'm only sorry I did not know what he was going to do. I would have stopped him." He already respected Shepard. Now he respected Alenko as well. He'd come to make sure the kids were well and they were. He turned on his heel and headed back for the door. He stopped and turned to look at them. "If I'm ever asked, I will say that of all the humans I've met, there are two I respect." The door slid open and he walked out.

Kaidan exhaled. "Well… _that_ I didn't expect."

She pulled her knees up, sighed at the pain and flattened her legs again. "I like to see Turik as hope. Hope that even the most disgruntled turians will eventually see humans in another light. Or at least not consider us all the same."

Two days later, they were released. Two guards escorted Kaidan from med-bay. Morra and Hendel had been the only two students that visited them. Others would stop by and wave from outside the med-bay, but they always hurried away when Kaidan turned to look. She knew their fear hurt him, but was grateful for Morra and Hendel's support. Shelby – they didn't see him at all. She suspected he being torn up by guilt.

While she was waiting for him to come back, she sneaked away to their private place and sent the evidence she'd recorded to father David, telling him to have the brass shut this place down before she had to return and report her findings to the Council.

She would report her findings. It bothered her to put it off. But it would look better if the Alliance cleaned up their own mess. She hurried back to the commons and found herself surrounded by well-meaning friends. She talked with them until two guards escorted Kaidan to his dorm. She rose and hurried over to door he disappeared behind.

When Shepard stepped through, Ray moved in to halt her. "I'm sorry. Shepard. You aren't allowed in here right now."

She frowned at his ignorance. "He attacked Vyrnnus because Vyrnnus tried to kill me, do you honestly think he would hurt me?"

Merrik rapped on Ray's shoulder with his knuckles. "A few minutes won't hurt. He's in love with her, he's not going to hurt her."

"Fine…if anything happens – it's on you," Ray warned.

"What happened?" she asked as he pulled off his clothing. "Oh…" she quickly turned her back and rubbed at her warm cheeks.

He slipped into the clothing he'd arrived to Brain Camp in and then turned her around, enfolding her in his arms. "Someone has to take the fall for what happened." He cleared his throat. "I'm the fall guy. But it's okay. It's better this way. I haven't seen my family in two years." He cupped her cheek and tilted her head back. "I'd stay for you if I could." His lips brushed over hers. He groaned and then deepened the kiss. He didn't know when or if he'd see her again and everything in him cried out for him to tell her how much he loved her, but he kept the words locked behind his teeth and savored the taste of her lips and the stroke of her tongue.

He pulled back and held her tight, burying his face in her neck, inhaling her scent. A hot tear slipped down his cheek. "Nothing's going to be the same again."

She stroked his back. "You're strong, Kaidan. You'll get through this. Let your family be there for you. They love you. I – you can still message me if you ever need to talk," she reminded him.

Merrik leaned towards the door and it slid open. "Sorry you two – transport's waiting."

Kaidan took her hand until they reached Outtake. He hugged her – god, he didn't want to let her go. Heat and pressure built up behind his eyes. He needed to go before she saw him balling like a baby. He brushed his lips against her forehead, met her eyes and swallowed hard. "Always…" he murmured and turned to follow the two guards out the Outtake door.

She watched him disappear behind the door, wondering what she'd missed. Always? Always what? She took slow breaths trying to dispel the hollow feeling deep inside. She'd just lost the closest friend she'd ever known. Her throat tightened and she swallowed. She stilled in disbelief and lifted a finger to her eye to wipe at the tear that has slipped out. What was happening? She never cried. Tayln…Loki – that was it. She stumbled backwards, turned on her heel and ran – ran away from the pain…from the tears that threatened to fall. She wasn't going to cry.

Two days later, she'd been called in to speak to the Warden. They wanted her to informally teach the second training class. The students had already told the Warden that she'd been training them on the weekends. In the end, she gave in simply to keep busy.

Another week later, she braved their private place. It wasn't the same without him here. It felt as empty as she felt. She reached up and ran her fingers over the ear cuffs he'd given her. Her hand fell to her lap and then flipped on the dampening field to send him a quick message. _[You are missed…]_

With that done, she called her mother and was surprised when Loki answered the call.

"Damn, it's good to see you, sis. Mom always gives me her OT when she's planetside on a mission. This is the first time you've actually commed while she was away." He chuckled. "She's going to be so pissed. David told us there's a good chance you might be coming home soon?"

She smiled. "It sure does look like it. I've had enough of this place – I'm ready to come home. Oh – and you better not have outgrown me, _baby_ brother," she teased.

He shrugged, a wide grin plastered on his face. "You'll have to come home and find out. You do realize, I'm going to outgrow you one day…"

"One day is fine…just not yet. So…how are you and Rissa doing?" She bit her cheek to hold back a laugh when his face turned red. "You're so adorable when you blush."

"I will get you back for that," he warned. "And it won't be pretty."

She laughed. "I miss you, Loki."

The smile that lit his face fell. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"What do you mean?" she asked him cautiously.

"Cut the shit, Elvie. I feel your pain. What the hell happened?" he demanded.

Ah…the twin thing. Some things she just couldn't hide from. Ever since they'd met the bond had grown stronger. "I made a close friend here. They left a week and a half ago. It hasn't been the same since."

He frowned. "If your friend can leave, why can't you?"

"Extenuating circumstances. They didn't give him a choice." That was vague, but she couldn't tell him anything more.

"Well then, we'll just have to invite this friend for a visit after you come back. Friends are worth hanging onto," he told her.

"Yes…they are. I'm lucky to have you – I'm glad you found me."

"I'm glad I did too," he admitted. "And I can't wait for you to meet our baby sister – our other baby sister. Cat looks just like dad, but Kiara looks more like mom every day. She's walking and getting into everything now," he grinned.

"So many babies and I missed it all…" she murmured. Both sets of parents and many of her friends had babies while she was away. She's missed out on so much.

"We'll make up for it. Just you wait and see," he warned with a mischievous grin.

They talked for a few more minutes and she headed off to bed. It was three days before she returned to the private place. She leaned back against the wall and looked out at the stars. With a sigh she opened the dampening field and a message was waiting for her.

 _[I can't tell you how big I smiled when I saw your message. I swear my face ached. I wish I was there with you…sitting in our private place, looking out at the stars with your hand in mine. Nothing has been the same since I left. I don't enjoy the things I used to or the friends I hung out with. I suppose life altering events can change every aspect of a person's life. The accident…going to Brain Camp…meeting you…it's forever changed me. Every night, I sit on the balcony looking out at the stars, thinking about you and hoping you might be sitting in our private place looking out at the stars and thinking about me. I suppose that sounds silly. But I do it anyways. Always.]_

There was that 'always' again. But he was right, they would always be friends. They were too much a part of each other to never be in each other's lives. There was something… more. Something…Pain slashed through her head, obliterating her thoughts. She groaned, her fingers finding the acupressure points she'd used on Kaidan and Rhynn until the headache subsided. She hoped he'd remember to do what she'd done to help him with his headaches.

She activated the dampening field. _[Our spot seems emptier now. It feels lonely. I use it if I need to get away, but it's not the same. It doesn't comfort me anymore. It leaves me hollow. But sometimes, if I close my eyes, I'm not alone anymore. And you're wrong. It's not silly. I look out at the stars too, wondering if you're okay or if you're having fun. Even though I miss you, I'm glad you are free of this place and with your family. The Warden found out about my weekend 'class' and now they have me teaching Vyrnnus' class. Turik and I are actually working together so that our classes compliment each other. I have my weekends back, which means spending more time with the kids – I think they are just trying to keep me busy so I don't miss you as much. Labs were suspended this week and there's been a lot of hushed talk – a division between Conatix and the Alliance. There are going to be some big changes soon. Just know I'm thinking about you.]_

One more to go. _[This will never compare to vid-comms. I thought I'd only be gone a few months at most. Joke is on me. A year and a half is too long to be without you. I miss my blueboy. No. Miss is not a strong enough word, Tayln – not when you are a part of who I am. I'm not sure how much longer I'll be here. I'm guessing dad's taken my intel to the brass. Something's going on here. So much is changing and it points to a division between Conatix and the Alliance. You need to know I'm sorry. I know the vid footage I sent to dad angered you. I wasn't sure if he'd share it with you. If any of you knew what was going on – really going on, one of you would have come for me and blown my cover. I couldn't risk it. Not until I had enough evidence to make a difference. A couple of days ago, I located the intel the Council wanted – I had to get it before it disappeared. But I'm withholding it for now. I need to make sure these kids are not caught in the middle. I'll be in your arms soon – and I'm not so sure I'll be able to let go. Doubt I'll be able to go on another mission like this, if you can't join me. Soon, husband. I love you.]_

She took one last look at the stars and hurried back to the commons.

Another Christmas and New Year passed without her family. She'd never gotten to spend the holidays with her family. She didn't meet David until right before the new year and far too much was going on to think of festivities at that time. No. She wasn't going to go under this long again.

Mid-January she sent off the vid footage and files to the Council. But like her connection to Kaidan, it took a few days to reach them. Their return message was about extracting her, but she postponed it. A few weeks later, there were whispers about BAaT closing down due to diplomatic issues with the turians and she sent a message to the Council that she'd be leaving with the other students – to make sure they made it home safely. Only then would she feel her mission was complete.

April 29th, she and the other students boarded the Pioneer for the return trip to Earth. From there, she and Morra would be taking separate ships to get home. Morra would have to wait another three weeks at an Alliance shelter until a supply ship was scheduled to make a run to Mindoir. They'd all had to sign non-disclosure agreements before they were allowed through Outtake. Her Spectre status would make the NDA null and void, which was good considering she was the one that cracked BAaT wide open.

The ride back was better than the ride to Brain Camp had been. It was easier to go home than away from home. Too, all the students had a connection due to their shared experiences, so there was no awkward trying to get to know each other – they were all comfortable with each other. Jett made a last-ditch effort for her affection or maybe just to get her into bed, but she was never alone, so it never got ugly. By the time they arrived at Earth, most of them had agreed to keep in touch. A few never wanted to remember what happened at Brain Camp and she more than understood the need to want to forget traumatic events. But most of them didn't want to lose the people they'd come to depend on for strength.

When they docked, she and Morra agreed to be the last off. The other kids had family waiting for them, all they had was a shelter.

Devin joined the two girls. "I'll show you where you can bunk until your rides berth. Please…follow me."

They exited through the airlock, hurried down the dock arm and stepped out onto the dock.

Morranna turned when she heard the shrill cry of her name. Her feet stilled when she saw her parents rushing towards her. And then her own feet were flying, tears hot on her cheeks.

Elvie grinned at her friend's surprise welcome. She was happy for Morra and at least she wouldn't have to worry about Morra returning home alone. That – Someone grabbed her arm and her body was swung towards them. The edge of her palm rose to connect with whoever grabbed her when she froze over the scent of cinnamon rolls. Her gaze followed the body up and up to meet baby blue eyes. In less than a breath, she was lifted off her feet and crushed against her husband's taller, more muscular body. Her arms locked around his neck. She never wanted to let go. "I didn't think you'd be here, but damn you feel so good. And sweet hell, you've grown."

He buried his head in her neck and inhaled. He could still smell his scent on her. Not as strong as it once was, but it was still comforting. He knew his body was trembling, but he was so full of emotion, he could barely contain it. "I can't do this again," he rumbled hoarsely. "You're my mate. I can't- I can't be away from you like that."

"You won't have to," she whispered before rubbing her damp cheek to his, mingling their tears. With a moan, her lips found his in a kiss that was two years in coming. Several clearing throats broke through the fog of pleasure and she was lowered to her feet.

The first faces she saw were Thane and Lanna. She launched herself at them to give them each a hug. "God I've missed you two so much! And I'm glad you finally got your acts together," she teased the couple when Thane wrapped a protective arm around her friend's waist.

"Well, hell – I feel tiny now – look how much you've grown!" Lanna's gaze lowered to Elvie's now ample chest. "Everywhere it seems."

"5'3" to 5'9" – six inches and two years…It felt like my clothing had to be replaced monthly." She shook her head. "I didn't expect to be gone that long." Her gaze slipped from Thane to Lanna. "So…will you be back on the clock as my body guard?" she asked Lanna.

Lanna plucked a silky black hair off her shirt and flicked it. "Not this time…at least not yet. We're taking the Wise's back to Mindoir aboard the Oasis."

Her lips twitched and then pulled into a grin. "I was hoping to get to see Mindoir. Morra's told me so much about it." She looked over her friend who was now tugging her parents over to them.

Tayln stepped closer and settled his arm around her shoulder. "I promise we'll visit Mindoir when we can."

She looked up at him in confusion. "You want to stay on Earth for a while?" Human homeworld or not, she had no attachment to a place she'd never lived. Earth…Vancouver…maybe they could visit Kaidan? She frowned. No…he told his parents she was his girlfriend. Going would only cause discomfort for everyone. Maybe later, once his parent had come to terms with the truth.

"Not exactly." He knew his face was unreadable – a look he'd perfected before he found her again. "Make your goodbyes," he said, motioning with his head towards the Wise's.

She studied him a moment longer but knew she wouldn't get anything more out of him – not with that expression. He was closed down tight and she intended to find out why. She held her hand out to Morra and motioned her to come closer. "Morra, this my h-fiancé, Tayln. Morra and I grew close at Brain Camp."

Morra glanced up at the exceedingly large blue drell and held out her hand. She felt like a doll when he clasped her hand. He was very gentle – she almost didn't feel his handshake. But she supposed a man that big had to be aware of his strength. "Ohmygod! She told me about you – I know she wasn't supposed to, but I'm glad she trusted me. Thank you for picking up my parents. Ohmygod! I was shocked down to my toes." She shot a side glance at Elvie who only shrugged. "I had not been looking forward to taking the supply ship back to Mindoir," she admitted. "Anytime you come to Mindoir, you have a home with us. My parents insist."

Tayln inclined his head. "That is generous. When we come to visit, we will be sure to make arrangements with your parents."

They took one of Tayln's opulent shuttles from the lower docks to the upper docks and straight into the Oasis' belly. She hugged Morra, Thane and Lanna one more time and then departed out the airlock, down the docking arm and back onto the dock. Tayln wrapped his arm around her to hold her still as the Oasis backed out of its berth. It felt wrong to see the Oasis leaving without them. But she was with her husband again – where they went didn't matter.


	5. Strength of Heart Ch5 - Discoveries

Strength of Heart

Chapter Five

Discoveries

Savvy twirled out of nowhere and spun in front of her face, the drone's colors rolling and flashing quickly.

"You have a lot of girl time to make up for," Savvy huffed. "But don't worry, I have lots of new stories to tell you about Tee! And you can tell me all about BAaT – you know…the stuff you don't want to tell Tee."

She grinned at the colors that rolled across the drone. "Sounds like fun, Savvy. We'll catch up as soon as I get a bit of alone time with my husband, I promise."

"Savvy – would you please get out of my wife's face," Tayln asked softly, motioning the drone to move to the side.

As soon as her vision was cleared of the colorful holo-drone light, she blinked. She glanced at the large, sleek ship that had been berthed next to where the Oasis had been berthed and then looked up at her husband. "Where are you going to take me now?"

A gleam lit up his eyes. "The floor? The bed? Right here sounds pretty good, right now," he murmured hoarsely and then nodded his head behind her. "But I think you need to take another look at your ship before we leave port."

"My what?" she turned around to look at the large frigate and her mouth fell open in shock. The sleek, black ship had Valkyrie emblazoned on the side. She took two steps forward before she bumped into the railing. "You did this? I don't understand…she's – she's stunning…but why?" she asked in a strangled voice.

He caged her body with his, his hands on either side of her on the railing. "The Oasis is a small freighter; it won't be able to hold all our friends and family. But it was more than that. You're a Spectre now, you will likely want a crew and not just to run the ship – Val can do that. You'll likely have missions where you will need more than just you and I on the ground. Despite the luxury, she is a warship like no other. I needed to know she'd keep you safe no matter the situation you were in. He took her hand. "Come - Let me show her to you."

Her body was thrumming with excitement. She gripped his hand tightly. "I still can't believe you built her. I never would have…I think I'm still in shock," she admitted with a soft blush. She went with him, without a word, through the docking arm and into the airlock. A colorful scan swept over her.

"Full clearance. Lorianna Valkyrie Elvie Falkr-Anderson-Shepard-Teiner is captain of this vessel."

"Welcome aboard, Captain, you may call me Val. I understand you are familiar with Ase?"

"Very," she said with a grin. "And please call me Elvie."

"As you wish. Elvie."

The door slid open and he stepped onto the deck. "The ship has four decks and little space has gone to waste. This is the main deck or deck 2. All functions are controlled by Val, though you may take manual control if you wish. To the left of the airlock is the bridge." She followed him until he came to a stop in front of wall. "It, along with several key locations, is protected behind a nanowall – just like the Oasis." He placed his hand on the pad and the wall shimmered and desolidified.

She stepped through the cold, tingling membrane. The bridge was so much larger than Ase's and had three work stations instead of just two.

He balled his hands at his sides to keep from reaching out for her and turned his attention to the front of the bridge. "You will notice there are 3 stations. The pilot seat at the bow, navigation on the starboard side and weapons to the port. Both forward and Aft cannons can be operated manually here. The weapons station has a full 360-degree view via virtual window holo-screens. I recommend you allow the AI to fire the weapons, but it is your call. The pilot can also control the forward canons, but the aft can only be controlled by the AI or the weapons chair. The navigator seat also has a 360-degree view. Like the Oasis, there are no windows on the bridge. As you know, permaglass is a structural weakness." He moved closer to the dash and keyed on the virtual window so that she would know where it was located in her cockpit. The interior of the hangar bay came into view. "There are virtual windows throughout the ship, via a plethora of sensors embedded in the ship's hull. All three seats warm, cool or massage as needed – something I need to implement for the Oasis," he said with a grin.

He keyed off the virtual window. "The two side stations have full wrap around consoles, which only activate if someone sits in the seat. "Take a seat," he said, motioning towards one of the stations.

She sat down in the plush seat; platforms on either side of her whooshed out and snapped together, completely encircling the swiveling chair. The wrap around consoles lit up and 360-degree virtual windows surrounded them in a magnificent holo-display. "Sweet fuck! That's amazing, Tayln!"

Tayln smiled at his wife's excitement." You need only rise from the chair for the console to recede. However, the virtual windows can be keyed on or off."

She rose from the chair when he motioned for her to follow him.

"Activate the nanowall." They moved down the hall. "If you look down you will notice some of the floor panels have lighted borders. There are 5 in this hall, 10 in the lower, longer deck halls. In the case of evacuation, the panels will slide open to reveal ladders. The ladders will lower and connect with the corresponding ladders on the lower decks. Beneath the third deck are the evacuation pods. There are ten in total that sit four each. There are 5 exit tubes on each side of the ship. The pods are programmed to seek out known, nearby habitable locations. If none can be found, the inhabitants will be put into stasis to preserve them until they are found or until the power cells deplete."

"Unlike the Oasis, the Valkyrie has both forward and aft batteries. The forward battery houses two retractable, forward facing cannons powerful enough to tear through even Silaris armor plating. Your aft battery has a retractable, swiveling, double barrel cannon. The ship's armor is a nano infused Silaris plating, which I've also recently outfitted the Oasis with as well."

The hall opened into a large room. "This is the CIC. To the right is the XO's cabin. They stepped into the room and the lights came on. It was spacious as far as ship cabins went. To the left of the doorway was a bathroom with a tub and shower. There was an 'L' shaped desk that sat against the hall wall. It was large enough to support two chairs and terminals. Parallel to the desk was a sofa facing the port wall and two chairs in front of the port wall were facing the sofa. At the back of the room, along the airlock wall, was a bed, two night-tables, with a closet on the port wall and dresser on the hall wall. "All the furniture is magnetically sealed to the floor. But there are levers to break the seals which allow the furniture to be rearranged. Oh – and both XO and Captain's cabins have a virtual window above the beds – that too I intend to implement on the Oasis."

They exited the room. "On the opposite side is the Captain's cabin. It is quite a bit larger than the XO cabin." The lights popped on as they entered. To the right of the entry way was the bathroom. Within it nestled a toilet, large dual basin sinks and a large tub with dual showerheads, one on each side of the tub. "There are holo-controls for temperature, water spray, tub jets, shampoo, sani-gel, and quick-dry, but you are already familiar with all of that."

A few feet from the bathroom was another 'L' shaped desk that faced the rest of the room, the short side along the starboard hull. The entryway, bathroom and desk area were raised. There was a slight ramp leading down into the rest of the cabin. On the other side of the desk was a wet bar with four stools. There was a long 'C' shaped sofa facing the starboard hull on which hung a large, edgeless vid-screen. A coffee table sat in middle of the 'C'. "You can choose to see the vid-screen or not when the large, virtual window is activated. In the back, behind the door is a bedroom similar to what you saw in the XO cabin. It has more closet space and a couple of lounging chairs, but the same in all other regards, or nearly so. The bedroom floor temperature can be regulated."

He kissed the top of her head. "We will return to the bedroom soon enough - and I don't intend for us to leave any time soon." He ushered them back into the CIC. "Work stations align both sides. There is also a single occupant men's and ladies' rooms on either side of the elevator. In the middle island, the consoles are solely for the purpose of updating different aspects of the galaxy map. Again, Val is capable of handling the updates, but if you choose to have a crew it's best to keep them busy."

"Agreed," replied Elvie.

Tayln keyed in a command on one of the Island's consoles. A 3-D holo of the ship popped up in the middle of the table. "This will allow you to see if there are weaknesses on the ship that will need repair; the areas that are weakened will highlight in red. Touch the ship wherever you wish to get a closer look, it will zoom in. You can also set it to seek out life signs, even program in a specific person's name and it will locate them, allowing you to watch wherever they go. It is a way to keep an eye on _guests_ or spot uninvited guests that have slipped through the defenses. This was a new upgrade for both our ships."

He left the holo of the ship on, rounded the table and stepped up to the Galaxy map console and she moved up to stand beside her husband.

"The magic." Tayln activated the console. A curved holo-screen, appeared, it was as long as the console, the screen wrapped around the sides of the console just enough to include their peripheral vision if they were looking straight at it. The difference between this holo-screen and traditional holo-screen was that this one was opaque. They could not even see the glowing holo-ship behind it. "It currently displays all the known systems at this time, but it will be updated as new discoveries are made." Tayln touched the screen on the eastern Attican Traverse, it expanded to display the planets in that sector. He typed a command into the console and the screen filled with a picture. "You can see the surface of any planet that has been probed or that has satellites. You can opt to see the surface of all the planets in a system." His hand swiped the screen and a new picture displayed. He swiped four more times, displaying surface activity or the lack of on several planets. When Mindoir was displayed he stopped and typed a command to focus on Mindoir. "You can also zoom in view activity on the surface at different points on a planet. I've already programmed in the coordinates to Morra's ranch." Tayln motioned for her to take over.

She swiped her hand across the screen several times until the main port was displayed. She moved the locator crosshairs west from the port and set the new coordinates. She swiped her hand across the screen; the town of Maplecrest was displayed. She swiped once more and moved the locator focus to the Wise farm. She couldn't see any activity, so he locked in on house and zoomed in. She caught movement and expanded the screen. There they were. Ruffalo. She smiled at the silky hair that blew in the breeze. "This is nicer than _your_ galaxy map."

"Turn off the displays." The holo-ship and galaxy map went dark. "Not for long," he teased with a grin. "I want to finish this tour and have you all to myself."

"Now, you're a mind reader…don't make me wait too long," she teased back.

He placed his hand on the pad and the elevator opened. He stepped into it and then pressed a button that opened the opposite elevator doors. "Through here on the right is the QEC." There was a large circle in the middle of the floor surrounded by several smaller circles. "You can holo-communicate with anyone else that has QEC capabilities." He left the room. "Across the way is a meeting room. The room is soundproof and there are no surveillance devices. Even Val does not have access unless you grant it to her." He pointed to the end of the hall. "That doorway there leads to aft storage. "Come, we have three more decks to explore."

When they stepped into the elevator, he hit the holo-button for Deck 3. They exited the rear elevator doors. "Deactivate nano-wall" He stepped through the wall. "This is engineering. They can vent, cool, and reallocate power as needed to keep the core stable. But actual core repairs will only be made by Teiner Tech or yourself. If it is an emergency, then your engineers may make repairs. However, the core will lose higher functions and only operate via standard protocol until you or I replace the parts."

The drive core itself was very impressive. Not only was it large, but it appeared to pulse with a life of its own. Something that looked like veins snaked out across the core.

"Remember, you can remain cloaked for some time, but should you do so in FTL you will receive a warning when the heatsinks need to be vented. It does little good to not be seen if your heat emissions give you away. There are cooling measures in place that can extend the time, but use them cautiously and only in emergency. Should the core overheat it would not be…pleasant. The heat would vent into engineering when it reaches critical levels, for it would have nowhere else to vent. Cooking your engineers is, however, preferable to the alternative.

"You need to be aware of the limitations to cloaking. You cannot fire cloaked, nor can you use a mass relay cloaked. Firing will bring you out of cloak and vent your heatsinks. You should also be circumspect using cloak in Council Space. The technology is not…approved. Nor do I intend to release it to any military. Outside of my own, your ship is the only one I've created with cloaking capabilities. So, have a care."

She frowned. "I haven't exactly been gone long enough to forget everything I knew," she reminded him.

He released a slow breath. "Sorry – I'm used to instructing clients. Just – ah…deal," he replied with a grin. She was an incredibly smart woman, but he'd made some advances she wasn't familiar with in the last two years.

He returned to the elevator and opened the opposite doors. "On the left is your Crew Quarters. As you can see, there are 10 rows, three cubicles high. Each cubicle is approximately 3' by3'. There is a ladder between rows for access to the higher beds." He stood next to one of the cubicle's and placed his hand on biometric pad. The bed extended outward and the interior lit up. "The beds are 6.5 feet in length and 3.5 feet wide. Each bed has several 5-inch shelves on each side, which can be used or folded away. People should be able to sit up or lean against the padded rear wall. The units are soundproofed, neighbors will not be disturbed. Besides the shelving for personal items, each unit has a built-in locker."

He keyed the bed closed and opened the front panel of the bed. "A place to store clothing and other items too large for the shelves. The lockers, once assigned, only open to that individual's biometrics. Both yourself, Val and I can override the security measures, if a crew member is suspect." He closed the locker. "One thing to note. These beds were not designed to hold the weight of a krogan. Along the shorter wall," he pointed, "there are 3 units designed for krogan. I would not advise to have more than 3 krogan on your crew. I prefer not to risk the bulkheads."

She cocked a brow and slowly shook her head. "Not sure I'd even want one – but then I'm sure I don't see the best the krogan have to offer down in the underbelly of the wards."

"You've got a point there. Besides the terminals you see in this room, there is an entertainment room with vidscreen and sofas and a couple of small gaming tables in the connected room. Follow me." He exited the room. "Further down on the left are the male and female crew facilities. On the right, across from the crew quarters is the starboard lounge." He stepped into the lounge. "There's a wet-bar, small dance floor and several sofas. And, of course, a large virtual window. There is also a virtual fireplace. The lounge can also be entered via the mess." He moved through the door leading to the mess hall and proceeded on into the kitchen. There were several ovens and microwaves lining the wall as well as a large refrigerated storage and a large walk in pantry. Stove tops lined a central island. He left the kitchen and turned right at the hall. "The next room on the right is a workout room that is fully padded. Free weight benches, workout centers, sparring area and dummies."

He didn't enter the workout room and neither did she. They both knew what a workout room looked like. Instead, she followed him to the door at the end.

"This is the forward battery." He put his hand on the pad and the nano-wall deactivated. He stepped through but only proceeded far enough to allow her to check the room out. "Right now, the canons are retracted, this allows for maintenance and protection. You or I can take care of any calibrations they might need."

"Activate nano-wall," Elvie said after they left the room.

Tayln pressed the holo-key for Deck 4. He exited the elevator towards the bow of the ship. "There are only two rooms we are going to visit on this floor. The MedBay and the Armory. Before them, on the left, are facilities and a laundry room. On the right is the AI core. There is storage, both port and starboard at the bow of the ship."

Since all the rooms were clearly labeled, she followed her husband into the room on the left. The armory. There were rows of guns, every shape and size, lining one of the walls. Below each type of weapon were clips of ammunition. All magnetically affixed to the wall. "There is calibration equipment for guns and mods and tables for minor repairs. There are lockers on the wall to store individual armors. The lockers will sanitize and recalibrate the armor within. If more extensive repairs are needed, that will have to be seen to by the gunnery chief or us, of course. Like the bed lockers, these lockers only open via biometric scan."

She followed him into the MedBay on the right-hand side. There were a few odd machines and a couple of desks with terminals and an array of medical diagnostic equipment. Sweet.

"As you can see the beds in here are similar in nature to those in the Crew Quarters. Scanner arms and beds are tucked away in the wall unless needed. There are scanners located inside the chamber to monitor patients, letting the medics know if they are asleep, awake, or in need of more medication or medical attention. The severely injured can be put into stasis until a medical facility can be reached. The far end of the room is a working lab – I'm sure you'll want to familiarize yourself it before long."

There remains only the shuttle bay on this deck." He entered the elevator and opened the doors on the opposite side.

To the left and right of the shuttle bay entrance were easy entry doors to the MedBay and Armory. Right in front of them was the Aft Battery, protected behind a nano-wall. Along the port side sat two shuttles, one in front of the others. That was obviously well thought out and practical. Along the starboard side there were smaller spaces, one which held a sky car and also several gliders. Down the center was a large runway. It was obvious something much larger could be parked there. She wondered what he had in mind. "One more deck?"

"One more…And I think you are going to like Deck 1." He took her hand and led her to the lift. "Deck 1," he said with a grin.

She blinked when the door opened and she looked around. It just seemed like a long empty area. "Did I miss something?"

"On the other side of the elevator is storage," he told her.

She bumped her hip to his. "That's not what I meant."

He chuckled. He activated a holo-console on the wall and a panel lifted displaying various weapons. "This is your Sims. Biotics and weapons can be practiced up here. You can choose different locations, different enemies. Your weapons have holo-rounds and the shielding has been reinforced for biotics – even as powerful as yours," he said as he booped her nose.

She squealed and then jumped up into her husband's arms. "You've thought of everything!"

His lips captured hers. "Do you know what I'm thinking now?"

"Val – take us to the Citadel. My husband and I have to get reacquainted."

-BREAK ONE-

Two days later she stood in the QEC facing the council.

The salarian looked hard at the young Spectre. "While it is true you did as we asked, I have to wonder where your loyalties lie. With the Council or with the Alliance."

"Both of my parents are Alliance and I am human, but it doesn't mean that is all I am. The Intel I retrieved from the Warden's private databank was sent only to you." Which was true. She'd only sent the Alliance the footage from various altercations captured via her spyder cam.

"That is true," the asari replied. "We did monitor her transmissions. She didn't alert the Alliance."

"We appreciate your work on that mission. You showed a dedication we did not expect. It would appear the Alliance was willing to clean up its own mess without our interference." The turian looked at her thoughtfully. "Though I do have to wonder how long it would have gone on if we had not sent you."

"I can't answer that, though I do think I made a difference keeping the students as safe as possible," she told them.

The turian's mandibles jerked. "You have performed as we requested. You are officially emancipated, Miss Anderson-Shepard. And are hereby allowed to official wed your mate, if you've still the desire to do so."

"We expect report: OS-341-I to be submitted to us within two days' time. You've done well, agent," the salarian told her with a slight nod.

The asari inclined her heard. "Thank you for your service, Spectre. We will contact you when we have need of you again."

She was not at all surprised to find her husband waiting for her when she stepped out of the QEC. It felt unbelievable to be in her own clothes once more. But they didn't stay on her for long. Once they made it to the cabin, they didn't leave it until Val notified them that they'd reached the Citadel. For once, Tayln chose not to manually berth the ship and they took their time dressing.

"There's something you need to see," he told her. a small grin on his face as they left the Valkyrie and hopped in larger than standard skycar.

"Are we going to the Love Shack?" she teased. She tried not to giggle when she saw the utter look of disgust on his face.

He ran his hand over his face, hating the reminder of what his hotel had once been. "Never. But we are going to the Blue Diamond. I've been waiting for your return – and a certain promise I made you two years ago." He cleared his throat. "I had all of our belongings moved over after I'd left to get you. Tonight, will be the first night anyone has slept in the Blue Diamond."

She was stunned to learn that he'd never opened the Blue Diamond. "I never expected you to actually wait, Tayln, especially not with your new Tower up."

Though he didn't take his eyes off the skylanes, his hand reached out and settled over hers. "This is the beginning of our lives together. I didn't want to start living it without you." He'd drowned himself in work while she was away. He had to. The separation had affected him far more than he expected it to.

Wow. Her husband knew how to make her feel like a sappy, heart-fluttery female. "Keep talking like that and I'll be swooning at your feet."

He chuckled softly at her ridiculous words. "You're not the swooning type," he replied, a smile tugging at his lips.

"For you – I'll make all kinds of exceptions…." Her words stilled and her mouth fell open when the hotel came into sight. Gone was the cringe-worthy sign. Instead, Blue Diamond was written in a fancy, blue script, with a shimmery diamond between the two words. Elegant, tasteful and simple. "I don't even recognize it – well, I mean I do…but…"

"I know what you mean. What stood there before was…" he shook his head, his baby blue eyes scanning the hotel's exterior, "obscene, to say the least. But now, it is ours in every way. And soon…no one will remember what it had once been. The businesses around the hotel have been extremely appreciative. It would seem our hotel has now raised their property values," he informed her with a grin.

"Now that, I believe," she responded as he swept her through the front doors and she took the first look of their new hotel. "Sweet stars…." Her feet stilled as she spun around to see everything. Gone were the horrendous murals of naked creatures. Instead, tasteful art lined the walls, with soothing whirls of color that relaxed her. The comforting sound of waves came from large waterfall wall hangings. Crystal chandeliers lined the ceiling, rather than the preferred light panels that most businesses had. But they added to the atmosphere. The lifts up on either side of the door were still there, but they were a dark, silky wood now, rather than a metallic red with cupid hearts. The registration desk was made of that same dark, silky wood, but there was not a dick-pop in sight.

She barely felt the tug of his hand as he led her through the reception area. Gone were the offices and whatever else she had not wanted to see when she last visited the Love Shack. The rest of the downstairs consisted of a kitchen and a large dining area with dance floor and stage. In between the chandeliers, tiny lights in the ceiling and walls twinkled like stars in the sky. Clear steps led up to the second floor. She looked down as he led her up. "I can see through those stairs…and…and the floor - I hope you don't expect me to wear a dress," she said flatly. Not that she liked wearing them anyway…except for the ease of… Thankfully, his words interrupted her thoughts before they went down a decidedly wicked path.

"The glass is only one way. This is the VIP section. We can see down, but those below us see nothing. There are also five private dining rooms, the largest, in the middle, is ours." At her raised brow, he laughed softly. "We have a great many friends and family. The walls can slide away between the private rooms, if we need more space." He shrugged innocently. His wife picked up strays and there was no telling how large their family would get.

She nudged his ribs with her elbow playfully, but the man was thinking ahead and that impressed her. And then she was in his arms, his mouth on hers. "You missed the first floor…" she murmured against his lips.

"There's no place to go, from here, but down," he teased. He kissed his wife in the lobby and escorted her to the lift. He programmed the lift to stop at every floor. It was the best promise he'd ever made, even if he had to fight the urge to claim her against the elevator's wall.

Their penthouse consisted of the top two floors. It was massive and more elegant than anything she'd seen in her life. She hadn't really thought anything could be nicer than the previous hotel suite, but he'd pulled it off. When you first walked in, to the right was a kitchen, small dining area and large dining room, to the left, trees and plants lined the walls in transparent enclosures to recycle the humidity and keep it out of the air. The backwall of the plant enclosures was stony with water trickling down the stones into a hidden reservoir. The only condensation that could be seen was on an occasional plant leaf. Sofas surrounded a large fireplace and a large flat screen hung above the mantle – a mantle adorned with the trinkets she'd made for him as children. Her cheeks heated with embarrassment but also with pleasure. They'd meant enough to him that he'd wanted to show them off to anyone that came by.

Past the living area was a grand piano upon a slightly raised dais, along with a wet bar and dance floor. The other half of the downstairs consisted of separate rooms. Two bedrooms, a workout room and two more bedrooms. Along the back wall was a glass lift a well as a staircase leading upstairs.

Due to the finite water supply on the station, pools were not allowed, but he'd made up for that by having a huge bathing area. The water-filled extravagance was shaped somewhat like a jellybean. There was a small lip that hid the overflow ring and then you'd step down into the shallow area. Seated, water looked like it would come up almost to her breasts if she sat on the underwater seating. At the end of the shallow area it stepped down into a deeper area, that looked like water would come up almost to her chin when seated. There were soft moldings around the edges to rest a weary neck. It also looked large enough to float in, if she wanted to. It was hard to believe that was a 'bathtub'.

Like their tub in the previous hotel, this one had a holo-interface so that you could set temperature, jet pressure and whatnot. A grin spread over her lips. Without further ado, she pulled off her clothes and stepped down into the bubbly, steamy heaven. In little more than a blink later, her husband joined her and tugged her over, her thighs straddling his, her slick center nestled against his arousal.

"I thought we might make it to the bed," he teased.

She arched into him, her breasts sliding against his broad, baby-blue chest. "Tsk-tsk...you haven't even kissed me on this floor yet." Her grip tightened on the small crests on the sides of his head and she pulled him down, claiming his hungry lips. With a gyration of her hips, she had him just where she wanted him and lowered herself slowly down his slick, thick shaft. Her body shuddered in pleasure as she stretched around him. By the time she fully sheathed him, large hands gripped her hips, bearing her down on each hard thrust until she shattered with a strangled cry, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as wave after wave of pleasure washed through her.

Despite his own release, he didn't let up until they'd both tumbled over the abyss once more. She fell bonelessly against his chest, her breathing as ragged as his own.

"Dry field activate," he said before the water pruned his wife's skin and the humidity became a concern for him. There had only been so much he could do to alleviate the humidity from the large tub of water.

She looked up from his chest to see the bluish field that surrounded the tub. "Well, that's different."

He lifted her in his arms and stepped up out of the tub. As they stepped through the field, every drop of water was whisked from their bodies. "Because the tub is not emptied of water after every use, I had to come up with another way to implement insta-dry."

"Ingenious!" she said with a grin and shook her metallic, dark-caramel colored hair. It was soft, sleek and cleaner than it had ever been. "But that does more than just dry, doesn't it?"

"It is actually two fields very close together. One dries and removes bacteria, the second balances PH according to genetic markers. So, it replenishes what was destroyed by the first field," he explained as he carried her to their bed.

"I've missed so much..." her voice trialed away. She'd not been a part of anything he'd accomplished in the last two years. She hadn't even added to those accomplishments…done nothing for Teiner Tech. And the babies…

"There will be plenty of time to catch up," he murmured as she joined her on the bed.

-BREAK TWO-

The cold feel of the sheets brought Tayln awake. He pulled on a pair of slacks, laid a dress on the bed for her and hurried downstairs, following the scents of freshly cooked food. He found his wife seated at the table with a plate heaped high with French toast and bacon. He grinned when CC returned quickly with a heaping plate for him. The sheer look of pleasure on her face sent blood pooling into his lap.

"They fed us pretty well at Brain Camp – but it was nothing like this." Her eyes closed and she groaned as the maple syrup coated confection melted in her mouth. Two long years.

His hand tightened on his fork and he forced himself to finish off what was on his plate instead of ravishing his wife again.

CC quietly retrieved their plates once they were done. She'd gone back through their flat while she waited for CC to cook breakfast and while it was a beautiful home, something was missing. "We don't have enough rooms in here for my family."

"That is because they have their own suites. David and Hannah have the flat right below us. Next flat down is Torin and Ari, then Jared and Miri, below that Reed and Laura. Quite a number of floors below, where the two suite floors begin, Rafe and Litu have one of the suites and Thane and Lanna have the other. The floor below them, Rallo and Irikah have one of the two suites. The other is reserved for family and friends. Irikah and Rallo deserve their privacy."

The relief she felt would have dropped her if she hadn't been sitting. "How did you talk Father David into it?" She knew how stubborn he was about money and paying the way for his family. There was no way two soldiers could afford a place like this on their own.

He tapped his fingers on the table and then flattened his palm against the dark wood. "I didn't have to. Losing you…it broke his heart. Being near you every chance he could was worth any dent in his pride. All I had to do was talk him into taking a full flat. A family of six would have been a tight fit in a half-flat suite…and if he and Hannah were to have any more children…" he shrugged. "I told him I designed that suite specifically for their needs...each bedroom according to each child's needs… and it would lie empty if he did not take it, because I refused to lease it to anyone. Rhynn even has her own art room..." he said in an offhand voice. "Between Hannah and the kids…I don't think he stood a chance. Besides," he shrugged, "I'd already moved what belongings they'd left behind into the flat. What I don't intend for him to find out is that the flat is in their names. The money they give me for their 'lease' is going into an account for their children in case…something happens to them."

Her heart pounded in her chest as she rose from the chair and slipped her arms around his neck and straddled his thighs. "You've truly thought of everything."

"Yes, I have…" he gritted his teeth, trying not to breathe her pheromones in. He placed a kiss on her lips and rose from the chair. "And we've got a meeting that we can't afford to be late for. Black tie only, I'm afraid. There's a dress on our bed that I'm hoping you will consider."

She groaned out a wavering breath. "A meeting? You are going to owe me for this," she grumbled as she headed for the stairs. "That's a lie. If I can help Teiner Tech in any way, I'll do it."

"I know," he said quietly as he followed her up to dress in the tux he had waiting in his closet. He tried not to stare at his wife in her shimmery, golden gown. Diamond dusted sheer fabric covered her back, shoulders and cleavage. Golden, shimmery fabric covered her breasts, contoured her waist and hips and fell in gentle folds that trailed out behind her. She truly looked like golden goddess and the yellow in her eyes blazed bright. He sucked in a shaky breath and drew her arm through his. He was more than eager to get this meeting over with.

"Is it a legal matter?" she asked after their skycar slid into the traffic.

He nodded, but didn't look at her, his gaze remained on the ebb and flow of the traffic around them. "I'll need you to go over a contract. I've missed having your input. They'll be a lot of people there, but don't let that get to you. I just want your…verbal consent before we follow through with the …merger."

Oh…merger. "Is it a hostile takeover then?" That didn't sit too well with her.

He shot her a quick glance and focused on the traffic. "No…no hostility involved in this merger. If there was, I would not go through with it. This merger needs to be wanted by both parties. "We're here," he said quickly as he lowered the car into one of the few remaining spots left on Teiner Tower's roof. He flipped open his OT, swiped a few keys, and shut it off as he got out of the skycar. He walked around, opened the door for his wife and helped her out. He held out the crook of his arm to her.

"If I take your arm, the gown will drag the ground in the back," she told him.

"It's supposed to," he said with a grin and motioned with his arm again. With a drawn-out sigh, she slipped her arm through his and he led her through the door and into the waiting crowd. Chairs were set up in rows on either side of the door, the scent of flowers perfumed the air and music played softly around them.

She halted and looked around her, taking in the flowering vines, the waterfall at the end of the aisle that pooled out around a central, circular stage. Musicians spread out on either side of the waterfall display, but other than that it felt like the room waited with bated breath. That's when her eyes left the stage and turned to look at the seated audience. Her mouth fell open and her legs trembled as she took in each and every beloved face. She swung her head to look at the other side of the isle. All her friends…her family…they were all here. She took deep breaths as understanding dawned on her. A contract…a merger…their wedding. And she'd been clueless.

Both of her father's rose and stood at her side. Tayln inclined his head and walked down the aisle, up the slight ramp to his position at center stage.

She slipped her arms through her fathers' and smiled as they led her down the aisle to her husband … and Anita Goyle at a snail's pace. The human ambassador was going to marry them? Five men and women joined her husband on the stage. The bride's maids and groom's men, parents or siblings of the flower children. With gleeful giggles, six toddlers paired off in front of them with baskets of flower petals. Tiny hands flung out petals in clumps. The imperfectly scattered petals were perfect to her. Most of the bridal part hunkered down and held their arms out to the youngsters. The two grooms' men that knelt down were Loki and Rallo. She was glad she did not have to choose who to pick for the bridesmaids. She'd have felt bad if she couldn't choose everyone she loved, which she knew was utterly ridiculous.

Shortly after the children were safely in the arms of the adults, her fathers surrendered her to Tayln and returned to their chairs. They spoke vows of love before their family and friends, kissed the rings they'd already placed on each other's fingers over two years ago and then sealed their vows with a kiss when Anita granted them permission to do so.

Holographic white doves flew up from the ground in a glide of white wings until they slowly disappeared from sight. Pictures were taken before the reception began. The toddlers were taken to a play area, where everyone would take turns watching over them while Rosie kept them entertained.

She hadn't seen everyone in over two years. Having them all here meant just as much to her as the wedding. She knew her mother, Father David and her brother and sisters would not be able to stay for very long, so after giving her love to everyone else, she spent the rest of the day with them until a tired Kiara forced them to call it a night. She hugged each parent and child when they had to leave. Her three sisters and brothers stayed on; they would be getting rides back with the rest of the family. After dinner, she and Tayln bid their farewells.

"You know…we can do this part on our own," Elvie told Lanna when she noticed she and Thane were leaving with them. Her husband had kept her so occupied during their return trip from Earth to the Citadel that she hadn't realized the trip had taken longer than expected. He'd apparently timed it so they'd return about the same time Thane and Lanna returned from dropping Morra off at Mindoir. But everything couldn't have worked out more perfectly.

Lanna grinned and slipped her arm through her husband's. "I'll take your word for that. And we have no intension of following you to your bedroom – not when…" She felt her husband shudder and grinned. She knew she was scenting, but she wanted him under her…in her – and she wasn't sorry…not one bit.

Tayln forced out a breath, trying to clear the unpleasant pheromones. "Come to our place first. There's a little something I've been meaning to give you. I think you both will appreciate it before you…go home."

Thane stopped in front of Tayln's modded skycar. "If you are sure that it cannot wait until morning?"

Tayln pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded. The other couple's pheromones left nothing to his imagination. "It can – but…I think you will regret it later if you do not pick it up tonight."

Thane inclined his head. Perhaps it was something regarding their protection detail. "Then we shall follow you to your penthouse before we retire."

Tayln handed his wife into the car and then settled in next to her. Wife. Wife in every sense now. His legal team had tried to talk him into something they called a prenup, but he refused to even consider it. Elvie had never cared about his wealth. He cared far more about it than she did.

"What can't wait until the morning?" she asked him curiously.

He guided the skycar into the evening traffic. "That is my last surprise for the night. As much for you as for them."

She knew he wouldn't tell her anything else. And thanks to all the training she'd given the other students at Brain Camp, her patience had improved quite a bit.

He darted a glance at her curiously. "No more questions?"

Her brow arched as she tilted her head to look at him in surprise. "Really? You wouldn't tell me anyway – I can wait."

He let out a slow, silent breath and settled back into his chair. Maybe he was more eager than she was over the surprise. But then, he knew what it was.

"Thank you," she murmured softly. "For everything. Everything was stunning…perfect…and you never let on what you'd planned. You didn't even have much notice…"

"Everything was pre-planned – I only needed a date. Everyone worked hard to set it into motion once I had a date. Your mother and father were granted a flexible shore leave, so they could leave on a moment's notice. They didn't take any leave the whole time you were gone. They've been granted four weeks. After that, I want to take you to Sur'kesh and Illium – not only to see the Towers and hotels, but see that part of my life. I spent my youth on Sur'kesh and after my adoptive parents walked the sands of time, I lived on Illium for number of years. They are vastly different worlds."

There was one place he hadn't mentioned seeing. The place he was born. Rakhana. Though she understood all too well. She had no desire to return to the Trinity Colony. "I would love to share that with you."

He settled the car on their private landing pad and walked with her into their flat. "I'll be right back." He hurried to their office slid open the drawer at his desk that held what he was looking for and slid the injectors into the pocket of his jacket and returned to where the three waited. "I think you'll be pleased with your decision to join us. One of the projects I was working on while my wife was away was an implant that would allow humans to hear drell vocalizations."

"That is even possible?" Thane inquired with a tilt of his head. It had been a part of his nature that he could not share with her as was scent marking. Humans did not have marking glands. But it was all most too much to dare hope that she would be able to hear his love in such a way.

He withdrew the two injectors from his pocket. "It is now. I was able to create a nano-infused protein membrane fluid that bonds to the tympanic membrane…the ear drum, and gives it far more flexibility of moment, allowing greater range of sound. And because it is protein based, it can be dissolved with the correct compound, if desired, and hearing will return to normal."

To feel more than just vibrations…to actually hear Thane's vocalizations… "If this works…will you be making it public?" Lanna asked.

That thought actually horrified Tayln. "It _will_ work and no, I will not. I do not wish for everyone to hear my involuntary responses."

"I concur," Thane responded quietly. "Will it be a painful procedure?"

"Compared to surgical? No. If I were not completely sure of its safety, I would not subject my mate to it. There will be a moment of heat, like standing a bit too close to a flame, while the proteins bond, but it is brief and there are no after effects. It has been thoroughly tested – as is everything I do." He handed one injector to Thane. "Put half in one ear, wait for the heat to disappear and put the rest in her other ear."

"Do me," Elvie told him as she angled her head and body so that one ear was facing upwards. "Probably would have been best laying down...but contortions work too," she said with a grin. She felt each drop as it entered her ear. She hated the full-ear feeling. It made her feel claustrophobic. She tightened her jaw against the feeling and then felt the inside of her ear heat up. It did not even really rate as uncomfortable. When the heat sensation vanished, she contorted in the other direction. Once completed, she wiped at her ears, but they were barely damp. Most of the fluid must have been absorbed into the drum's membrane.

She saw Lanna making the same contortions and tried not to laugh. Her hand flew to her mouth to hold it back. She was surprised no one had laughed at how she had looked.

Lanna just blinked after the procedure. Nothing sounded any different. "Everything sounds the same."

"That is because we are not vocalizing," Tayln explained. He inflated his throat and released a soft, assuring cadence. Both women's mouths fell open and they stared at him. He noticed Thane has slowly come between him and Lanna. He was not surprised by the action; he'd have done the same thing. While there was no need to protect his mate from another mated male, the instinct was still there. His lips twitched and then a smile spread over them. "Enjoy your evening. We'll see you tomorrow."

"You have my thanks," Thane told him with an incline of his head.

"Thank you!" Lanna voice rang out as Thane took her hand and hurried back towards the landing pad. Normally, she would not put up with being dragged around by anyone…but she wanted him alone and naked. Now. Tayln's vocalizations had been a soothing symphony and at that very moment, she wanted hear a hot, raunchy need in her husband's cadence. She smiled at his rumble, knowing he could scent her desire. And if he'd thought Tayln had put her in the mood, he'd be more than eager to wipe any thought of the other drell out of her mind…and she planned to enjoy every minute of it.

Tayln swept his wife up into his arms, ignored the lift and took the stairs three at a time. The night belonged to them.

-BREAK THREE-

Over the next four weeks she spent time with her immediate family. Things had not played out as they had originally intended, with her on a four-month rotation. She was emancipated and married. She hadn't realized what that would mean, but her parents had. She would no longer be allowed aboard her parent's ship. Minors were allowed as part of the family, but she was no longer a legal minor. So, the only time she would have to spend with them was when they were on leave.

Some nights, David took Kiara and let her spend some time out alone with her mother. Their attempt at shopping ended up an embarrassment that they both agreed would never be mentioned again. Apparently, she came by her horrible sense of taste naturally. She was very much like her mother in that regard. Another thing she'd noticed was her mother no longer tried to control her. Father David's influence? Maybe the time she'd spent away from them? Or maybe simply because she was legally married now? Elvie didn't know why her mother had eased off, but it allowed her to relax and get to know her mother on a deeper level.

Hannah had proven not to be a girly-girl. Though, Elvie suspected she might have been once…a very long time ago. But life had a way of changing people. So, instead of shopping they chose to explore the Scientific Museum of Advancement, which portrayed the primary achievements of each of the Council's races, along with what they'd found out about the Protheans that came before them. It was interesting even though she'd learned the truth behind those advancements and much more through her studies of the Archives. She'd rather know the truth, no matter how bleak it is than a pretty painted picture of lies. You can learn from the truth – it can keep you alive. Lies bury everything in shadows. Shadows only offered the illusion of safety. That was a truth she'd learned long ago.

She also spent time with her brother in the Presidium Commons. She sat across from him at Apollo's at the same table she'd first sat with David. She took a long pull off her drink and grinned at him. "This the table where Father David and I first met."

He slid a fry into his mouth. "It must bring back memories. Memories I wish I had." He settled his elbows on the table. "I love Father David, but it's not the memories of him I wish I had. It's the memories of you. You were the part of me that was always missing. Nothing can ever make up for our years apart and now…I won't have anything but coms."

She lifted her arms onto the table and held her hands out to him. When he settled his hands in hers, she gave them a squeeze. "Maybe we didn't have the life we were meant to – but it has brought us where we are now, with amazing people in our lives. Everything had to happen just as it did for us to have all that we have right now. I would love to have grown up with you, Loki – but I can't bear the thought of not having a single one of those beautiful souls in my life. I have you and them now…I can't ask for a better life." She lifted a hand and tugged on a bit of peach fuzz he had growing. "I'm not sure that regulation, soldier," she teased, enjoying the flush that came into his cheeks.

"I haven't shaved since we left the Einstein. You don't think it makes me look more manly?"

She laughed softly. "I don't think it makes anyone look manly unless they can grow a full beard." She shrugged. "Not a fan of beards anyway." Truth was, he was beautiful. Not necessarily in a feminine way, but beautiful nonetheless. He would break hearts one day.

"Probably a good thing considering you are with a drell," he teased right back.

"How are things progressing with Rissa?" she asked as gently as she could. "You know I'm all for the two of you?"

He rubbed his warm cheeks and sighed. "I know. But it's awkward. Everyone looks at us like we're related."

"If it's not something either one of you can handle right now, then maybe you should both be dating other people. Give yourselves a chance to find out what you want. If, down the line, you find out what you want is each other – then don't let other people's opinion sway yours. You don't have to make any decisions right now," she told him.

"So says the girl whose only ever dated one guy," he pointed out.

She twisted a fry until it was little more than mangled potato. "That's…not exactly true. I have dated someone else. While I was under cover at Brain Camp, I met someone who became my best friend. He also became my fake boyfriend to keep the other guys at bay."

He leaned forward. "A fake boyfriend? How do you have a fake boyfriend?"

"I don't think you can," she admitted in a tight voice. "At least not if you care about them."

"And you cared about him?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah…I do."

"Do? As in _still_ do?" That was far more than he'd expected. There was no hiding just how much she was in love with Tayln. He couldn't picture her caring that way for anyone else. He could not bring himself to ask her if she loved that other guy. "What happened?"

"Everything was perfect for months. We held hands…he kissed my cheek…we would watch vids or stare out at the stars and talk about our lives. But Jett wouldn't let things go. Said we were acting like children playing house. Said my _boyfriend_ didn't have what it took to please me. He kept needling us both. So, I kissed him before a fight could break out. A simple kiss was worth keeping people from being hurt."

"Only…it wasn't a simple kiss, was it?"

"No…it wasn't.," she murmured with a shake of her head. "But I'm with the man I was meant to be with."

His sister's eyes glowed with conviction. But was she trying to convince herself or him? He did not doubt for one moment how much she loved Tayln. What he doubted was her feelings for her Brain Camp boyfriend. Something in her eyes had softened when she spoke of him. All he could do was hope it did not become a problem. "I never once doubted your love for him."

"All I meant, was if you don't make your move soon, she's going to find someone else."

He finished his burger under her watchful eye. "She already has. She's had two boyfriends."

Ouch. "And you?"

He frowned at her choice of words. "I've not had any boyfriend, thank you very much," he growled.

She rolled her eyes and blew out a sharp breath. "Good to know, but I think you know what I meant."

"No...okay? There's been no one," he admitted.

She gripped his arm and leaned towards him. "Then either stop playing games and tell Rissa how you feel or understand that if you remain silent, she could very well fall in love with someone else – and you would only have yourself to blame!" Her hand loosened on his arm. "I'm sorry…I know you love her. But no one is going to wait forever…and they shouldn't."

One corner of his mouth lifted. "Don't they say if you love someone then let them go?"

"Really?" she scoffed. "I really feel the need to smack you upside the head right now. If you know they will never be able to love you, let them go. Otherwise, give them a reason to stay. Imbecile…" she muttered.

He laughed and stole one of her fries. "And if I'm not ready?"

"Then tell her. If you love her…tell her. If you love her but you're not ready to take the next step, then tell her. If she loves you too, she'll stay by your side. If she doesn't then she'll move on. If you don't love her any more then let her go. Without communication…you have nothing. I know she still cares about you, Loki – you just need to give her a reason to stay."

"Tayln's love was your reason to stay…"

Her eyes shot up to lock onto his. What had he meant by that? "Yes. It will always be my reason to stay."

His sister was a part of him, he could feel her anxiety slithering through him and for both of their sakes, he changed the subject. "I want more than four weeks with you." His body slumped back against his chair.

She shoved her plate towards him so he could finish off her fries. "I've been thinking about that. Tayln wants to take me to Sur'Kesh and Illium. Maybe I could take two of you to Sur'Kesh and then two of you to Illium. At first, I thought of taking Rissa and Lissa to Sur'Kesh – because how could they get into much trouble there? But…maybe I should take you and Rissa to one of the planets – I'd let you choose which. I think it would do good for them to spend some time apart. But I suppose I could always take you and Lissa…"

"No…no….I don't need alone time with Lissa," he said, waving a fry in the air before stuffing it in his mouth. "But I see what you're doing."

She crossed her arms under her breasts. "What I'm doing? Giving you both a chance to see what it would be like with just the two of you - no opinions and no judgement. Maybe see what it is like outside of the bubble you live in? I think it's a good idea. I think it might just put things in perspective for both of you, one way or the other."

"I agree. And I think Illium would probably be a better bet. It will give us more to do than on Sur'Kesh." Now that he'd made a decision, he felt better about a lot of things. He and Rissa needed this. To see if they could connect as a couple. "I hope mom and Father David will be okay with this."

"There is wisdom in having the twins do separate things. It would give them the chance to have a bit of independence – even if they don't think they need it. And they know you and Lissa would drive each other crazy. I think they'll be okay with us spending more time together." She grinned. "I think they'd encourage it."

Especially after she got done talking to them. "Thank you." It had been odd seeing his twin again to find out that she was several inches taller than him. That dented his manly pride. But the next growth spurt would be his. It had to be. Height was not something he cared to inherit from their mother. He knew it was a ridiculous thing to worry about – there was nothing he could do about it. It was just a silly, childish desire to be bigger than his sister. "Do you think Tayln would be okay with it?"

She did not even have to think about that answer. "He knows how much I've missed you all and he knows that we were robbed of our childhood. I think he'd be happy knowing he could help us spend more time together. So long as you, my dear brother, don't have a problem traveling with two young, married couples who will probably be up to no good a lot of the time."

Yes…well, that might take some getting used to. He cleared his throat, hoping his cheeks weren't too red. "I'll deal with it. I'm sure Rissa and I will find plenty to do without you babysitting us." At her arched brow, his cheeks stung hotter. "I mean…"

She laughed softly. She'd only been teasing him. "I know what you meant. There a lounge, with almost any vid or game you'd want to see or play. There's the gym, and there's the Sims…you can practice biotics and weapons. There will be plenty to do."

Now that was more like it. "I can't wait to get aboard the Valkyrie."

She tapped her finger on the table. "You do realize that either Thane or Lanna will be with you on Illium whenever we are not all together? Illium is not the safest place to be and you will not be left alone unless we are in the hotel or the ship. If you don't like that, you might want to rethink Sur'Kesh."

"That is a bit of a letdown…but I know you two will be having a bodyguard trailing you around too. Makes it easier to swallow." The grin widened on his face, seeing his sister's disgruntled look. She wasn't going to like it any better.

Her gaze slid to the railing, where Lanna was working on something on her OT. "The story of my life," she said on an exhaled breath. "But I love her…and dad. Has dad assigned detail to you?"

That wasn't something that had ever crossed his mind before. "No…well, at least I don't think so." He shrugged. "I suppose I won't ever know for sure, but I'm on board a ship most of the time, surrounded by soldiers and protective parents. Probably doesn't get much safer than that."

She didn't put it past her father to have at least one soldier on his payroll that served aboard the SSV Hastings. "Come on," she said as she rose from her seat. "We need to meet up with our sisters for that immersion vid they wanted to see."

He followed her out of the restaurant. "I thought you didn't like immersion vids?"

She didn't. Not one little bit. It was a holovid that surrounded you completely, putting you in the middle of the action. Since she preferred to focus on details, that was harder to do since if you looked one direction, you missed what was going on behind you or the other direction. "I don't - but they do," she said with a shrug.

The movie went about how she suspected it would. It drove her nuts, but her siblings loved it. It was a romantic mystery. A woman was attacked, she never saw the attacker, but a man appeared out of nowhere and helped her up off the ground. The man spoke in a charming old English dialect. There was something somber in the man's expressions, but he stayed near the woman. He told the woman he would help her hunt down the one that attacked her. Along their journey, she discovered the man had the ability to comfort the dead and give them peace. Most of the spirits slipped away with a look of relief on their faces. It wasn't until the attacker – her husband, was found, that she discovered the nice man helping her - the man she'd fallen in love with, was actually Death – a seeker of souls. His hand slid into her husband's chest and an oily, writhing, sheer mass was yanked from its host and his body collapsed, eyes vacant. He led her back to where he'd found her and told her he would not take her because he had fallen in love with her. That was when she saw her body lying on the ground. Before she could become overwhelmed, he pulled her into his arms and began to hum, swaying their bodies gently. What she had thought had been a journey that took days had only been moments. When the man stilled, he walked her back to her body, ran his fingers down her cheek and she dissolved into a sheer, shimmery mass that he lowered back into her body. With one hand over her heart, he lowered his mouth to hers, giving her a healing breath of life. As she woke up, he stepped from the realm of the spirits into the mortal realm and held his hand out to help her up. Her dance with death had been a new beginning not an end. The camera panned out and slipped into the realm of spirts to see an ugly, twisted mass screaming in fury before the immersion ended and credits rolled across a screen.

Lissa wiped the tears from her eyes. "That was tot-flipped! I can't even imagine a world where Gods exist and have Warriors like that Death guy…the Seeker, actually exist."

"It was sooo romantic," Rissa agreed. "Death refused to take her because he fell in love with her. Did you see that evil spirit at the end? Bet that was her husband. There's soooo gonna be a sequel!"

"I agree and I'm curious to see how it plays out. I bet we're going to get to see more of the spirit realm – maybe even the Underworld." Rhynn nodded her head. "I think I'm going to sketch – maybe paint, the spirit realm. Did you see the shimmer that surrounded things, as if it were juxtaposed over the top of the mortal realm? I could swear there were buildings in one realm and not in the other, cause I saw shimmers where nothing existed and some things had no shimmer." She rubbed her hands together. "I can't wait to see what I can make!"

Rissa slipped her arm around Rhynn's shoulder and gave her a squeeze. "One day, you will care more about the romance than the background."

They returned home for a dinner and afterwards Elvie fell into bed for a nighttime nap. Tonight, they were going to slip out to see how the Guardians were doing. Everyone had worked together while she was gone to improve the quality of life in the underbelly. Just as she'd hoped for, there were now four Guardians patrolling each Ward.

After spending a few hours in the underbelly, she felt good about what they'd accomplished. Her Guardians had even taken over the Between, where Dagger's hideout used to be. She took calming breaths before she'd entered the Between where she'd been tortured by Dagger. But it thankfully looked nothing like what it once had. They'd turned it into a massive headquarters. Their most sensitive equipment was left down in the duct – which only the Guardian leaders knew about, everything else – was moved here. It honestly looked like a professional security intelligence headquarters. It had become more than she ever could have dreamed. She'd missed so much in those two years but didn't regret it. Those kids had needed her.

Every week or so, someone from Brain Camp would send her a message. She'd even reached out to the few that didn't com her. Those were the kids that wanted to forget about what happened. She'd told them she respected their choice but would always be there if they ever wanted to talk about anything. But there were a few she talked to on a regular basis. Shelby, Dawn, Hendel, Tamra, Morra and Kaidan.

The hardest thing she'd had to do was tell Kaidan about her marriage. He'd never wanted to know who had been waiting for her back on the Citadel, but there could be no hiding it any longer. Tayln was too public of a figure for the news to be swept under the rug and she'd wanted him to hear it from her first. She owed him that. He'd been silent for a few minutes afterwards and then their conversation resumed in another direction. It was obvious he didn't want to discuss it and she respected that. It was equally obvious she hadn't lost him from her life. They were still good.

-BREAK FOUR-

After her family left, she spent two weeks with her friends and then set off in the Valkyrie to meet up with the Hastings, which sent out a shuttle with Lissa and Rhynn aboard. Elvie smiled as the shuttle slid through the shield barrier and into the Shuttle Bay. After the shuttle left, she showed them to their rooms so they could drop off their bags.

Lissa's pang at not having her twin by her side vanished as she looked over the opulence of Valkyrie. "Ohmygod! This ship is tot-flipped! This is even nicer than the Oasis. I didn't think anything could be nicer than the Oasis!" She dropped her bags on the bed and grabbed Elvie's hands. "You are so lucky, Elvie! Not the ship – well, the ship to…but that man loves you so much…it was painful to see the haunted look in his eyes while you were gone. How hard he pushed himself to stay busy until he was too exhausted to move."

"Lissa!" Rhynn hissed. "You're just going to hurt her. There's no need -"

"No, Rhynn! There is a need! It broke my heart to see his tears! To see him work himself ragged! We all missed her – it left a hole in our lives when she left. But he suffered more than any of us – and there was nothing we could do to help him. It was a relief when dad returned to active duty. At least my heart didn't have to keep breaking!"

Her heart felt like a vice had clamped down around it and she sank down on the bed next to her sister's bags. She knew her leaving would be hard on Tayln – but she'd never known it was that bad. He'd never told her. No one had. "He didn't tell me. Of course, he didn't tell me. He knew I had a job to do and he would never push his pain on me." She wiped a traitorous tear from her cheek and stood up. "I already told the Council that I am not willing to remain undercover that long again unless they make arrangements for my husband. Even then…I don't want to remain out of touch that long. I missed so much…" she shook her head. "I know we won't always be together. People move on. I will too. I don't regret helping those kids, but I regret the timing of it." She drew in a slow breath. "I'm not even allowed to spend time with you on the ship since I'm legally an adult now."

"But you're a Spectre now – can't you just demand to be allowed on?" Rhynn pointed out.

Elvie stared at her sister for a moment, surprised she has said such a thing. "I could. But I won't abuse my status like that. We have now, Rhynn. Maybe I won't be able to see mom and dad much, but we can arrange more of these trips. I know it's not the same…but we make do with what we have, right?"

"Getting to visit other worlds? That's a helluva making do." Lissa bit her lip. That didn't come out right. "But spending time with you is better," she amended quickly.

"Nice save," Rhynn teased with her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

Yeah, nice save, Elvie mused. "Your room is right across the hall, Rhynn. Get unpacked, feel free to explore the ship. Our AI, Val, can help if you get turned around. CC usually has dinner ready around 7PM. We can decide what to do this evening then. Have fun," she said with a wink.

With only one mass relay hop, it only took them a few days to reach Sur'Kesh. Tayln took them straight to Teiner Tower, that had its own docks capable of handling several frigates as large as the Valkyrie. Before they landed, Ase uncoupled the Oasis and landed in his designated berth. They'd been impressed the smaller ship could piggyback on the Valkyrie with very little drag.

They'd watched out the holo-windows as they'd approached Sur'Kesh. The planet was lush jungles, rocky mountains and vast oceans. It looked like a healthy planet, teeming with life. Everything most industrial planets were not. "Unlike the rest of the galaxy, the salarians did it right," Elvie murmured.

Tayln grinned as he berthed the Valkyrie. "They had been able to pull back from the industrial brink in time and now live in harmony with their planet. It is impressive to see," he admitted. "But it was hard work at the time. Grab your bags, we'll be taking a shuttle to the Waedorth Hotel."

Rhynn knew that Tayln liked to have hotels near his Towers. "Is the Waedorth yours?"

Tayln tossed a grin her way. "She's the first hotel I built. She's not quite as nice as the Blue Diamond, but I'm still proud of her."

They took a shuttle from the Valkyrie to his personal landing pad. After his escape from Rakhana as a young boy, he'd spent his growing years here on Sur'Kesh with an adopted family. They'd passed away a few years ago, but he owed his start to them. His home here was spacious but comforting. Unlike his place on Illium that displayed his wealth, this one felt more like coming home. They looked out the large windows that spanned the front of his living room. The waterfalls were shrouded in mist right now, but he could hear their comforting roar.

"I didn't think places like this still existed," Elvie said softly. Her husband had built his Tower and hotel away from the busier centers of industry. It was almost as if they were alone in the jungle, except many of the hotel's rooms had been lit up.

Lissa looked from Thane and Lanna to Tayln and Elvie. "I'm guessing skycar is the main way to get around?"

Since the two girls had been scanned in as minors, the hotel's main doors would not open for them unless accompanied by an adult. While his clients did not often bring young, he was prepared for everything. Due to their ages, he had programmed in for permissions for the suite door to allow them to come and go. "It is the fastest method of travel. However, the hotel also has gliders and down the hill a bit, we have large stables for those that want to ride kiblak's. They are a six-legged, rugged mount. But you can only go riding with an armed guide. There are too many predators in the jungle to risk going off on your own. You can explore Sur'Kesh together as you see fit, so long as Thane or Lanna is with you."

"Thane!" Lanna interrupted. "My husband will be with you." It was her job to protect Elvie at all costs. And while it was Thane's job to protect Tayln, that could take a backseat when needed. There was no backseat on her job. She would protect Elvie and Tayln, while her husband protected the girls. It wasn't ideal for either of them, distinctly less so for Thane, since she was his mate. But Elvie and Tayln were more than just a paycheck from the Guild, they were family.

The first week, they spent much of their time together, exploring Sur'Kesh. They rode the kiblak trails, enjoying the oddly smooth, rolling gait of their six-legged horse/goat-like mounts. The beasts had short, tight hair of varying colors, feathers at their fetlocks, twin, spiraling horns on their heads, a short zebra-like mane and a silky haired tail that sported a hidden barb. Another unique feature was the two sets of eyes. One set in front and one pair set on the sides like a normal horse. They were stalked by two merlot's during their rides, but the large cat-like creatures kept their distance when they realized their prey was not weak.

They also took a boat onto the ocean, but the captain kept them well back from any of the wildlife in the deep waters. Unlike on Kahje, there were laws here about getting to close to or endangering the wildlife. Only in life or death situations were you allowed to take up arms against the wildlife. Most strived not to put themselves in that position, as no one liked the legal red tape involved if they had to kill protected wildlife. Still, the boat ride had been worth it. They had been able to see pods of breld jumping and belly flopping out of the water. They were large whale-like creatures similar to an orca, but the males had massive, spiraling horns sprouting from their foreheads. Their coloring blended in with the ocean, with long black stripes down both sides of their bodies.

But they'd had the most fun visiting the layered cake-like buildings that were the favored style of architecture in Sur'Kesh. It didn't matter whether you were shopping, at a museum or eating, most all buildings had huge decks that all but surrounded them. Decks that were open to the humid jungle around them. Outside of the occasional bird, very little wildlife ventured onto the decks.

The second week, the younger girls explored on their own because Tayln and Elvie spent their days working at Teiner Tech. Today, they were at one of the commercial sectors that catered to shopping districts and tourists.

"Look at that!" Lissa said as she pointed to the large, sleek, brown-dappled merlot at the side of what looked to be a female salarian. "Can you believe such a big cat is a pet?"

Rhynn studied the large carnivore until its golden eyes met hers. For a moment they studied each other, until the cat gave a large yawn, showing its fangs and curling its tongue in complete boredom. Its long tail slapped in a slow-motion rhythm against the floor.

"I don't think I'd be comfortable with something big enough to eat me. But it looks like the salarians must have felt the same way. It seems they engineered a tiny version of the creature, because that," she said pointing to another salarian that had a small, brown-dappled cat wrapped around its neck, "does not look like a kitten."

"No, it doesn't," Lissa whispered as she edged closer to the salarian with the cat scarf. Its tufted ears were a bit larger than expected, as if they hadn't shrunk as much as the rest of the animal. But it lent them a charmingly cute appearance their wild cousins lacked.

The look on the salarian's face was one of worry as she made her way to a bench and sat down heavily. She lowered the bag carefully to the ground.

Lissa gripped onto Rhynn's hand and dragged her over to the seated salarian. "Your cat is tot-flipped!" she said softly. "Can I touch it?"

The salarian blinked and looked up at the humans. "What's tot-flipped?"

Rhynn laughed at her red-cheeked sister. "She means it's amazing. Tot-flipped is slang."

"Oh! Sorry. Don't have much experience with humans." Zerla rarely came to this sector as it was further away from her own, but she'd agree to meet a buyer here…only the buyer commed too late and told her they had to leave Sur'Kesh sooner than expected. She'd tried to sell her treasures to others in the shopping district but had no luck. But humans…didn't they spend a lot of money? "I'm Zerla and this." She said stroking the silky cat, "is Narlis, my Merlonic. She loves attention."

Lissa crooned to the cat as she sank her fingers into the silky hair of her neck. "The big ones are scary, but she's so soft…and beautiful. I wish I had a pet like yours."

Zerla mouth lifted in a smile. "You do? Oh, human, you have made me so happy!"

Lissa laughed softly. She couldn't exactly be hurt over being called a human when she'd never given her name to Zerla. "My name is Annalissa, though everyone calls me Lissa and this is my sister, Rhynn. That," she said with a jerk of her thumb behind her, "is our bodyguard, Thane." She rubbed the cat behind the ears. "Why does me liking your cat make you happy?"

"My parents bioengineered the merlonics, they were relying on the sale of 19-B to fund research for my clutch - brother's illness. The merchant backout out. I failed to acquire the funds." Her gaze dropped down to the bag she'd sat on the ground. She opened the top of the carrier and pulled out two tiny balls of fluff, hoping to entice the humans.

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod! So adorbs you little fluff ball." Lissa squealed as she held out her hand for one of the tiny bundles. The little thing wobbled and mewed before curling up on her palm. She brought it to her face and rubbed her cheek against the adorable kitten. The small rumbling stole her heart. She looked over at Rhynn who was mooning over the other kitten and then turned to Zerla. "How many?"

Zerla gaze switched back and forth between the two humans, almost not daring to breathe. "Four. Four in this batch. 2500 credits each. Hu – Lissa, Rhynn…can you…help?" she asked softly. Her heart pounded in her ears. She knew it was a lot of money, but every credit was needed. She would bargain if she had to out of desperation, but she wasn't sure how long her clutch-brother would survive.

Rhynn held her baby in one hand and flipped on her OT. "Sync with me, I'll send the funds to you. But we'll need the bag to carry them safely."

"Of course…of course. Thank you. Thank you," Zerla gushed and she quickly synced her OT to the human's. She sent her account number and held her breath. Breath whooshed from her lungs with the soft ping of her account updating. She handed the carrier to the older human girl, Lissa, and bobbed her head in rapid succession. "You have helped so much! Send me your address. Will send food," she promised as she rubbed the top of Narlis' head. "I must hurry back!"

They laughed together as they watched the excited salarian darting through the other people before she vanished out of sight. "Do you think we'll get in trouble?" Lissa asked. She didn't care if they did. It was sooo worth it.

"Jinny has a hamster and Remic has that spiny lizard. Pets aren't banned on the Hastings," Rhynn pointed out as she lowered her sleeping kitten back into the bag. "Oh, stars! Lissa, look!"

Lissa opened the carrier's top wider and peeked in, her mouth falling open in surprise. "Ohmygod! There's a huge black one in here! We are so gonna get in trouble," she groaned as she lowered her kitten in to nestle with its littermates.

Thane stepped forward, putting a hand on each girl's shoulder as he peered over them into the carrier. "That is not a worry you should have. Your cause was just. I do not think you will find trouble in your choice," he told them. "Come, we should gather the supplies they will need." For the most part, he stayed back as a silent observer, but it was apparent the girls needed his support right now. With a flip of his OT, he located a store that would service their needs.

They picked up three sani-bin units, which attached to the toilet to flush away the soiled hydrogel beads. It did not look as though the sani-bin would last the larger kitten for very long, so he opted not to get a fourth unit. After he gathered the rest of the supplies and arranged to have them delivered to the Waedorth, he led the girls to the skycar they were using and took them back to the hotel.

While the girls played with the kittens, he installed the sani-bins in each of their rooms and left the last one unopened in the room he was using. The installation was easy, it simply plugged into the lower tank and when the toilet flushed, the pressure would suck up the debris and wash it down with the rest. He wasn't sure why he was drawn to the small creatures, perhaps because outside of his mate and his rifle, he'd never had anything of his own. If the girls and Lanna agreed, he wanted to adopt one of them. Perhaps, not the large one.

"Come in!" Lissa called out when she heard the soft chime of her bedroom door. She smiled at the beautiful green drell from her position on the floor, leaning against her bed. "Did you want to play with the kittens?" she asked, though she hardly expected that was the reason for him showing up.

"If you will permit me," he said as he settled cross-legged on the floor. He noted that even though the three smaller kittens were all a mottled brown color, their rosette type markings were different. One of the kittens rolled off its perch on the large black kitten and ambled over to him on uncertain legs. Its claws sank into his leather and it mewed as it struggled to climb up onto his thigh. He reached down to pick up the small bundle and found himself grinning. He'd never felt anything so soft in his life.

"Behind its ears, Uncle Thane," Rhynn told him as she showed him how the kitten liked being rubbed. Rosie had started calling all the adults aunt and uncle, but since Thane and Lanna were always with Tayln and Elvie, all the Anderson siblings had started calling them that.

Thane watched the girls interact with the kittens and followed their example. He grunted when the large black littermate crawled onto his lap and curled up. There was little doubt that one would get full sized and he wasn't sure what would be decided about it. He could not see a large predator on a busy military ship, but they had a lot of friends and family, he had little doubt it would find a home. "Rhynn – if my wife concurs, would you be willing to sell this little cre-kitten to me?"

Rhynn honestly didn't think her parents would let her keep all four of them. She knew she'd probably have to find homes for two of them and her often quiet uncle looked surprisingly adorable snuggling a tiny kitten. "No, Uncle Thane. You cannot purchase it – but I will gift it to you. I knew when I bought them, I'd have to give at least two away. We'll be lucky if our parents let us keep two of them." She held up a hand when she saw that he was going to say something. "It was worth the money to me to help Zerla's family out. I'd have donated the money even if they had nothing to give in return." She had a fat bank account due to the sale of her artwork, which Uncle Rafe displayed for her in his parlor. Aunt Litu, his batarian wife and close friend of Elvie, bought the building next door and ran an art gallery and dance studio. It was doing remarkable well and so was she, as her artwork was displayed there on a much larger scale.

He grinned when the kitten vibrated on his hand. The girls had assured him that meant the kitten was happy. He noticed an abnormally large sickle shaped claw on the larger kitten's ankle…on all of its ankles. Even now, those sickle claws looked more like weapons than anything else. That made him take a closer look at the feet of the tiny kitten. The little one had the same sickle claws. Outside of the disproportionate size of its ears, the small one was an exact replica of the larger wild cat. Originally, he thought that maybe they'd bred the wild cats with earth house cats until they were of a similar size to earth cats, but that did not appear to be how they were produced. He'd seen a number of earth house cats on the Citadel. They seemed to be one of the more common pets and humans were not the only ones to have them.

He had no doubt Rhynn would stand firm on not selling the kitten to him. Now, he was more than pleased that he'd had to purchase all the supplies for them. Few stores accepted credits from minors for legal reasons. While the supplies were not an equal cost to the kitten, they were top of the line and had cost him a good deal of credits. He inclined his head to Rhynn. "Then I shall accept your gift with gratitude. If you do not mind, I will take the large one with me, so that my little one is not lonely. I suspect it will take the awhile to get used to being separated."

Rhynn was hoping Elvie and Talyn would take Blackie, but she wasn't sure if a Spectre and business mogul would have time for a pet. If they couldn't take him, she would ask Suvina, Litu, Arianni and Laura. They had the room and they would be nearby so that the littermates could play when they were all aboard the Citadel. There was also dad's family on Earth that she could fall back on. "Sure thing, Uncle Thane. Aunt Lanna's going to love him!"

He rose with two of the kittens in hand and hurried over to his quarters to get the sani-bin plugged in. It wasn't long after that that he received a ping on his OT and accepted the packet of information Rhynn had sent him. It turns out the kittens are gender neutral. While they appeared female anatomically, they had no reproductive system. Their carnivorous diet was explained as well as the commercial food that could be given in place of raw meat. Since the kitten were newly weaned off formula, it was suggested to dampen the small dried food chunks to allow them to more easily adjust to a solid only diet. They were to be fed twice a day, approximately 12 hours apart. Seemed like a sound strategy.

When CC informed him of the arrival of a package, he left the kittens in his room to retrieve the package. He eyed the dried food and grinned. It was the same brand, without the commercial packaging, that he'd picked up earlier, though the package contained three smaller bags. That worked out even better. The girls could each keep a bag in their rooms to feed their little ones.

He dropped a bag off at each of their doors and carried the other two to his quarters. His smile widened when he saw both kittens squashed into the lower level of dual-level cat house he'd gotten for each of the smaller kittens. The salesman had told him the cat homes would allow the cats to sharpen their claws on it as well as sleep. It seemed a better alternative to them using the furniture. But they hadn't had anything in a size that would work for the cub.

He settled in a chair and flipped on his OT to send a com to Tayln. He wanted to surprise his wife not owner of the hotel. [ _Rhynn purchased four kittens to help a salarian family fund research needed to save her clutchmate. They are wanting to keep two. I have found myself drawn to one of them. I wish to surprise my wife._ ]

[ _I have no issue with kittens_ ] Tayln replied. He had never considered a pet before, but he knew humans were partial to them.

[ _These kittens are not earth cats. They are genetically altered merlon to be the size of earth cats. They are called merlonic cats – physically female but lacking reproductive systems. But one is not as the others. It is larger_.] Thane warned. [ _Rhynn believes she can find it a home_.]

Tayln suspected his wife would like the kitten even if it were larger than its siblings. In fact, he had no doubt she'd adopt it on sight, and he was okay with that. [ _I don't think she will need to. I would like to surprise my wife with the kitten. Thank you for letting me know. I will have to thank Rhynn later. We will be leaving shortly._ ]

[ _The kitten will be waiting in your quarters, along with everything she will need. Let my wife know that I am busy in our quarters and will see her soon_.] Thane flipped his OT off and looked over at the sleeping kittens. It looked like they would be sleeping for some time. He gathered the supplies for the bigger one and took them to Tayln and Elvie's room. He placed the step-up stool in front of the toilet, a large box filled with hydrogel beads next to it. He then set out the food and water dispensers. Finally, he grabbed the large, stuffed bed that was meant for a dog and settled it in an out of the way location. He laid a few toys and a blanket in the bed, again dog sized, but it was the best they'd had.

He returned to his room and gently pried out the large, black kitten and took it the captain's quarters. He laid it on the bed, covered it with a blanket and placed a large, stuffed furry animal next to it. Her little claw came out to clutch the toy and pull it closer. She yawned but did not wake up. With a satisfied nod of his head, he returned to his own quarters. He slipped a small stuffed animal in next to his new kitten and smiled as it crawled on top of it and went back to sleep.

Unless they adopted sometime in the future, it was doubtful if he and his wife would be able to create a life together. Perhaps, this will help ease that burden.

-BREAK FIVE-

"You're in a better mood," Elvie said when she noticed the smile on her husband's face.

His brow ridges rose. "Did you think I was in a poor mood before? I wasn't, you know. I've simply been engrossed in Savvy's modification."

"Right…then I assume you've been successful?" she asked as she added another tiny drop of conducive gel to micro circuit board she was working on. Her husband had been right, with more resources at her disposal, anything was within reach. Thanks to the Council, her life's work – developing technology had become little more than a hobby. But lives were not linear and there were no guarantees or constants in a life. Even if this was no longer the life she'd imagined, at least it was still a part of her life. For that she was grateful. She set down her tools and stretched her back. "I'm ready to go home." She turned to him to see him smiling wider. "Then you _were_ successful."

"I've accomplished more than I anticipated for the day and that always feels good." He cocked a hip against his desk. "How's Stein coming?"

Stein – the AI she was working on. Her version of Savvy. But she wasn't using her husband's design. In fact, she'd refused to even look at it. It was her most ambitious project and she wasn't sure if she'd succeed, but she was enjoying the hell out of trying. "I certainly won't finish in a day," she slipped her arms around her husband's waist, "but I'm having fun."

He programmed on the holo-shields over their lab tables and took his wife's hand as they left the private lab and headed towards the lift that would take them to the floor with his private landing pad. "Tayln commed me earlier letting me know that he and the girls had returned home."

They met up with Lanna, who was visiting with some of the staff members. Even she was not allowed in his private lab. No doubt her day was exceedingly boring, but she never complained. "Thane told me to let you know that he was in your room."

"Yeah, he just told me the same thing. He's probably cleaning his weapons," Lanna said with a grin. "I swear he's OCD about it. I guess some habits die hard." She settled into the back seat of the skycar and looked out the window. "He's sleeping better at nights though. When we first got together, he couldn't get more than a couple of hours of sleep before waking up. He lived on random catnaps rather than a night of sleep."

"Finding a mate and feeling safe can change a man," Tayln said quietly. He looked over at his wife, who used to live on four hours or sleep a night when she lived in the ducts. He knew she'd found time to nap for a couple of hours during the day, but her sleeping habits had not been healthy. He also knew she missed being Valkyrie. When they were on the Citadel, they would spend a couple of hours patrolling, but no more than that. They had teams that worked for them now. Her dream for the underbelly was being fulfilled, even if it meant Valkyrie was being made obsolete. "And so can having people to rely on."

Elvie blew her husband a raspberry with her lips. She knew that last remark was meant for her. "How many hours is he getting now?"

"About six. It would be nice to sleep in once in a while, but for now…six is good," Lanna told her.

"It is," she agreed. "Thanks to my stint at Brain Camp, I've been able to get about six hours a night myself. I have more energy getting up in the morning than before." She felt her smile falter but forced it to remain on her face.

Lanna caught her friend's trembling lips. "Are you still keeping in touch with the friends you made over there?"

"Yes…a few of them. Most have moved on with their lives. I'm proud of them." That thought alone made her smile real again. She _was_ proud of them. They'd worked hard, become more than they thought they ever could be, and they took that confidence with them when they left. Even Rahna felt more secure with herself. Despite the young woman wanting to forget Brain Camp, she was stronger for it. They all were, including herself. "Have you ever thought of what you and Thane might do when you're done babysitting us?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

Lanna laughed as if she'd just told the funniest joke. "No. This is a far more enjoyable job than the one I had, and I'd like to keep it - thank you very much. I'm not ready to retire."

Honestly, she hadn't thought along the lines of retirement. But she didn't see the fun of trailing along behind someone. It would get old really quick – at least to her. "I suppose retirement is a ways off. I just wasn't sure if there was something you might rather be doing."

"We are both where we want to be, Elvie. Doing what we want to do. And now we even get to play tourist! I've never been able to actually visit a place before. Go in, finish the job, leave. That's all Thane and I had before we had you." Her gaze drifted back to the window to see the landing pad they were approaching. "We are happier now than we've ever been," she murmured, her breath momentarily fogging the window.

Lanna hopped out of the skycar as soon as the doors opened. "I'm going to go see what Thane's up to. I've missed his green ass. See you two at dinner."

Elvie grinned at her friend's retreating back. "I think she might have the right idea…" She took her husband's hand and pulled him towards the door. "I've missed seeing your blue ass. It's such a remarkably toned blue ass…with such powerful thrusting-" She bit back a yelp when scooped her up in his arms, his longer strides eating up the distance to their bedroom.

They tumbled onto their bed, their clothing coming off in record time and then that powerful blue ass was thrusting into her, taking her on a fast and furious ride to heaven. It wasn't until her fourth climax that he followed her over. They lay in each other's arms, their bodies trembling from the exertion. "Such a remarkable blue ass," she mumbled.

He chuckled and kissed her damp forehead. "I-"

"mew…"

She blinked. "Did you just meow? I never thought I'd -"

"mew…"

She blinked again and shoved at his chest until he rolled off of her. She swung her feet over the side of the bed and yelped when something soft rubbed against them. She jerked her feet up and then peered down. Her heart melted into a puddle of goo when she saw large, blue, round eyes staring up at her.

"mew…"

She scrambled down off the bed, her ass hitting the floor next to the cub with a very unsensual thump. She pulled it into her arms and crooned nonsense words to it in a soft voice as her hand learned every inch of the adorable black cub. "Where did you find it?"

Tayln rolled to the edge of the bed and looked down at them. "I didn't. Rhynn purchased a batch of kittens to help a salarian family in need of money. Thane said this kitten was larger than the rest – I did not realize how much larger," he told her with a laugh and a shake of his head.

She looked up at him, even though her hands continued to stroke the cub. "It reminds me of the merlon we saw…but the ones we saw were a mottled brown. But batch…are you telling me these kittens were created in a lab?"

He nodded. "Yes. The created kittens are called merlonic cats. They were engineered to be miniature versions of their wild counterparts. But it would appear the size gene did not activate with this one, I'd say. Maybe the color was affected instead? She is female, but she lacks a reproductive system. That was an intelligent move on the designer's part. She is yours, if you want her."

"If I…of course I want her." She nuzzled the cub with the tip of her nose. "My little shadow-bear." She looked over every inch, noting the sickle claws, the fact that the cat's dark rosettes had thicker hair – the difference could actually be felt and her sharp needle-like teeth. In all ways, her baby was the perfect predator.

Shadow-bear. He grinned at the top of his beautiful wife's head. "Then you might want to show her where you want her to go to the bathroom. Thane told me everything we need for her will be in here."

She rose from the floor; the large cub balanced in her arms and carried her precious cargo into the bathroom. She spotted the large box filled with – was that hydrogel beads? She nodded, please at the environmentally sound use of them. She lowered the cub into the box and watched as it scratched around in earnest. She was beginning to wonder if it thought it was a playground, when it finally squatted to do its business. When the cub was finished, there was another round of scratching to bury the mess and then it climbed out of the box and shook each of its legs, even though nothing was on them. She used the scoop next to it to pick up the mess and discarded it in the toilet to be flushed away.

She noted the stool in front of the toilet and grinned. As soon as the cub was large enough, she was going to teach it to relieve itself in the toilet. She washed her hands and let the cub follow her back out. She settled on the floor with a few of the toys to play with the cub. When her OT chimed, she looked down at the packet of information on the merlonic cat that Thane had sent her.

Sometime later, CC's announcement of dinner over the intercom drew them out to eat. The black cub followed behind with lumbering, unsteady steps. Elvie was stunned to see how much larger her cub was than the normal merlonic kittens. She watched as the others set their babies down. She marveled at how gentle her cub was with the little ones as if it knew it could easily hurt them. It let the others climb all over it, with no more than a gentle tap of a large paw to correct them if they got too rough. It would be interesting to find out just how smart these cats actually were.

She looked up at Lanna and saw the glow in her eyes and knew more than good sex was responsible for it. She imagined she had that same glow in her own eyes. "I take it you liked your surprise as much as I did?"

"Did I ever! Kat is the sweetest, most adorable thing I've ever seen!"

"You named your cat – Cat?" Lissa asked and then giggled uncontrollably.

Lanna sighed with exasperation. "K-A-T. It's short of Katarina. She is named after my best friend in early childhood," she explained.

"You realize, no one is going to know that," Lissa pointed out, trying to rein in her giggles.

Elvie jumped up, ran over to her sister and squeezed her tight. "Thank you, darling sister. I'm so in love with my little Shadow."

"I think that's short for Shadow-bear," Tayln tossed out with a grin.

Elvie could not even stop her tongue from coming out to point at him. "Oh, hush."

"Shoo," Rhynn said, waving her arms at her sister. She completely and totally loved her sister's hugs, but she was also embarrassed and wasn't certain why. "I was hoping you'd take her. I don't think she'd have been allowed on the ship."

"Don't think?" Lissa scoffed, finally getting her giggles under control.

"So," Elvie said as she found her own seat. "What did you two name yours?"

"Jax! She's my little Jaxxie!" Lissa beamed. She wasn't exactly sure why she'd chosen that name. There was a small niggle that it had meant something to her, but she just couldn't remember. Perhaps she knew a Jax when she was little?

"That's a good name, Lis." Rhynn told her. "I named my girl Velox, though I'll probably call her Lox for short."

Elvie laughed, leaned forward and high-fived her sister as CC laid out their filled plates. "That's short for velociraptor, isn't it?" At Rhynn's happy nod of approval, she continued. "The sickle claws…they're not like a normal cat's side claws, they have active control over them, like thumbs." She shoved some cheese covered scrambled eggs into her mouth and all but swallowed it hole. "I think they're intelligent too. Look how careful Shadow is being her with smaller sisters. She knows she could hurt them, so she'd being careful. I wonder what else we will discover?"

"Not everything is a science project, Elvie," Rhynn pointed out.

"Of course not!" Elvie said in a huff. "I'm not going to turn all mad scientist and experiment on my baby! Visual observation only. She fascinates me."

"I will think of our time here on Sur'Kesh every time I look at her," Lanna said in a soft voice as she watched her baby pounce on Shadow's tail. "It's a beautiful planet. I'm glad we came."

Thane cleared the emotional lump in his throat. "I am too. The memories are precious to me." In a way, this had been like a honeymoon. Sure, they weren't alone, but he was okay with that. He'd been alone all his life and his wife had been alone much of hers – neither one of them needed 'alone'. Sur'Kesh was a romantic planet, with its waterfalls, forests and stunning sunsets. Even better, with a Teiner Tech tower located here, he knew they'd be back.

Later that evening, after Shadow was tucked away in his bed, she and Tayln settled down in comfortable chairs in their rooms. He always spent some time with his datapad before he went to bed, so she flipped on her OT. After going through a few messages, her OT vibrated.

[ _I hope it's not too early…or too late_. I just needed to hear from you.]

Kaidan. She hadn't heard from him in a few weeks and wondered what he was up to. [ _You can com me any time, Kaidan. If you don't know that – you should._ ]

[ _You may come to regret telling me that._ ]

She smiled. She could picture the grin on his face while he typed that. She flipped on the camera and waited for him to do the same. When his face lit up the holo-screen, she couldn't stop her grin from growing. [ _That's better. And I regret nothing_.] She continued with the texting so their talking wouldn't distract her husband's work.

Kaidan swallowed hard, wishing she'd remember what happened between them and not regret it. He had been too cautious...waited too long and he'd lost her. Maybe he couldn't love her the way he needed to, but he intended to remain in her life in whatever way he could. He needed her as much as he needed to breathe. If that made him weak or stupid, then so be it. [ _I will never regret anything between us. I hope you know you can com me anytime, anywhere. I will always be here for you._ ] He quickly added more. [ _What have you been up to?_ ]

[ _We're on Sur'Kesh. I brought my sisters, Lissa and Rhynn with. It is so natural and beautiful here, Kaidan. I wish you could see it with me. I don't think I've ever seen a more majestic and romantic place. Waterfalls, green forests…did I say waterfalls? A stunning sunset. An industrial planet that is smog free, can you imagine? A part of me wants to rip off all my clothes and wade into the clear water. The roar of a waterfall behind me, water splashing against my skin like a cool shower. Of course, I haven't_.] She noticed the flush and strained look on his face. [ _Are you all right?_ ]

He sucked in a breath and nodded. [ _I'm fine. I was just imagining it. I wish I could see it with you_.]

[ _Maybe you will someday. For now, I'll send you a few of the pics and vids I've taken. It's not the same as breathing this place in, but it's still beautiful. We'll be leaving in a few days. I have to return my sisters to the Hastings and pick up my brother, Loki, and my other sister, Rissa. Then we are off to Illium. It will be interesting to see that planet, but I wouldn't want to live there. Oh – there are native large cats here call merlon. Rhynn met the daughter of a scientist who created the merlonic cat, a miniature version of the wildcat about the size of a large house cat. She purchased an available batch to help the family out financially and gave me one of the kittens!_ ] She sent him off a pic she'd taken of Shadow. [ _Her name is Shadow.]_

The black baby did look adorable, but it did not look like a kitten. [ _That's a kitten? Its legs look as thick as my wrist!_ ]

She laughed at his reply and then covered her mouth before she disturbed Tayln. [ _The other kittens in the batch are small like they were designed to be. Mine may have been an oopsie, but I love her all the same. Now tell me about you. I've missed you these last weeks and want to know what you've been up to._ ]

Missing you…dreaming about making love to you…wishing we were back in Brain Camp together… [ _I decided it was time to visit my dad's family. Reception isn't very reliable in the interior. But I was able to help bring in a peach harvest. I wish you could have been there. There is nothing sweeter than one of my granddad's peaches._ ] Except for your kisses and the taste of your…he cleared his throat. [ _Maybe one day I will be able to show you the orchards_.]

[ _I will hold you to that_.] She wondered if she should ask him. She didn't want to hurt him. But the choice should be his. [ _I need to ask you something. And if you can't – I understand. I can't stand the thought of hurting you_.]

[ _You can ask me anything, Elvie. Always_.]

[ _Sometime after the new year – I was thinking about planning a trip with you and Morra. But…I wouldn't be alone. I'm not sure who else would be coming, but you know I won't be alone. Would you still want to be a part of that trip_?] She knew he still preferred for her not to talk about Tayln. But she was married now and if he wanted to remain as anything more than a long-distance friend then he'd have to accept that.

Married before she was sixteen. He thought he would have more time. But he hadn't known the Council had emancipated her. If he'd have known, he'd have asked her to marry him before he was kicked out of Brain Camp. The failure was his and he had to live with that. But if he ever had the chance to be with her again, he would not hesitate. [ _I know you won't be alone. You may not be my girlfriend anymore, but you will always be my best friend. I need to be a part of your life, Elvie. I wouldn't miss that trip for anything. You have given me something to look forward to_.] With all his heart.

His smile was infectious. [ _You make my heart sing. I'm glad you will come. When I know the details, I'll tell you more. Sweet hell, I miss you._ ]

[ _Not half as much as I miss you. I love you, Elvie. Always_.]

The screen went blank and she frowned. Had he just hung up on her? [ _Coward. I love you too, you idiot_.] She sent him some pictures and vids she took on her outings in her first week there. Sometimes she wished she could go back to Brain Camp…for a day or two…just to see everyone again.

She sent a com to Morra letting her know about what had been happening in her life as well as the desire to get together for a trip after the new year She followed that with the same data packet she'd sent Kaidan. She then sent out similar messages to Shelby, Hendel, Dawn, Rhana and Tamra. She sent a tentative, but less verbose message to Jett. He'd been sending her messages that she hadn't even bothered to look at. She'd deleted them without remorse, but now she wondered if that had been wrong of her.

[ _It's about time, Elvie_.]

Great. The one person to answer her right away was the person she didn't really want to hear from. [ _Jett. First off, I will apologize. I deleted your previous messages without reading them. Things were…strained between us and I didn't want to continue down that same path. If I was wrong about your intensions, then I am sorry. But if you are only writing me to get in my pants then get lost_.]

Jett laughed over her blunt words. [ _I deserved that. I was an asshole to you and Kaidan because I was jealous; I'd never been put in that situation before. I didn't know how to deal with it. I owe you both an apology. After everything you did for us and taught me – I consider myself a big enough man now to make a sincere apology. I'd like to think I've grown some since those days_.]

She didn't know what she'd been expecting, but it wasn't that. [ _Sounds like maybe you have. I'm proud of you, Jett_.]

He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He'd been trying to apologize for months and now he felt lighter. He's been a spoiled brat asshole. She'd taught him to care about others and she'd given him a strength he didn't know he was capable of. The peace and confidence he'd found within himself could be laid at her feet. He wasn't the same guy he used to be. He doubted any of the Brain Camp kids were. They all come to Brain Camp as frightened children, little more than freaks, and left strong, confident adults. He'd never be able to thank her enough for what she'd done for him - for all of them. [ _Would it be too much to ask if maybe we could start over as friends_?]

She smiled at that. This was definitely not the Jett she knew. [ _Ok…what have you done with Jett_?]

[ _I'm serious_!} he wrote with a laugh. [ _A man can change_. _Just because I_ _ **have**_ _a black ass, doesn't mean I'm_ _ **still**_ _a black ass_.]

Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle the burst of laughter. [ _Fine, I will give you that. So, I will offer you the same invitation I'm offering a few of the others. Sometime after the new year, I will be gathering a few of the Brain Camp kids for a reconnection trip. I don't know the exact date or place yet, but I'll let you know the details when I have them and then you can decide if you want to join us_.]

He pumped his fist in the air and nearly fell backwards out of his chair in excitement. What better way to prove he'd changed than by showing her – by showing them all. [ _There's no decision to be made. I'll be there_.]

She looked up when she heard her husband lay down his datapad. [ _Sounds good, Jett. Keep in touch. This time I won't delete your messages. Promise. Time for me to go to bed. Good night_.] She flipped off her OT and joined him in bed. "I've been talking to a few of my Brain Camp friends. I'm going to plan a trip after the new year with a few of them. Maybe in April – that will be a year since we left."

He loped his arm around his wife and pulled her up against him. "I find myself looking forwards to meeting your friends." He was also curious to find out if her Brain Camp boyfriend would be there. He knew she'd never tell him who he was, but he wondered if he'd be able to see it in the other man's eyes. He hoped he wouldn't. While a part of him wanted to know, the rest of him dreaded finding out. Nothing in the past mattered. They were married now. Going forward mattered – not the past. Now if he could make himself believe that for his own sanity. Regardless of anything that happened there, she'd come back to him. She chose him. Married him. "I'll be good," he promised and then turned her over to show her how good he could be.

Over the next couple of days, she'd heard back from everyone but Rhana. But then, she hadn't expected to hear back from her. Morra decided she wanted to be the last stop picking everyone up so that she could show them what her home was like. Where they would go after that was a conundrum. She'd looked over several prospects. Virmire wasn't colonized but it was a beautiful world and a little roughing it might just be fun. Sur'Kesh was also a good choice. At least she had time to figure it all out. And if she didn't make a decision, they could all decide where to go on the fly. Worked out either way.

They retrieved their active projects from the Tower. The last day on Sur'Kesh they spent together. They'd all agreed on another Kiblak trail ride. This one ended at a waterfall with a shallow pool. With swimsuits underneath, they pulled off their outer clothing and dove in. The water was crystal clear, and the pool was wide. They avoided the end of the pool as it butted up against a rocky ledge and spilled over. They were swimming between two waterfalls. Elvie took small vids and pics to share with her friends and family. This was what she'd wanted to do and somehow, Tayln made it happen. If she took her Brain Camp friends here, she would make sure they came to the exact spot. This was heaven.

When she was tired of splashing around with her sisters, she crawled out on a flat rock to sit next to her husband and Thane. They'd spent about thirty minutes in the water, but the air was humid enough for them, they didn't dare to stay in too long.

They supped at the Waedorth dining room, rather than room service, and danced until they were exhausted. As she curled up in bed that night, a part of her didn't want to leave. But that was a small, selfish part. The rest of her was concerned about her husband's exposure to so much humidity. The hotel and the Tower had dehumidifiers, but he'd spent a lot of time outdoors with them and so had Thane. No, it was time for them to leave.

During the flight back, she flipped open her OT when it chimed. An old familiar face appeared on her screen. Dr. Solus. With everything that had happened in the last couple of years, he'd taken a back burner in her mind. "Dr. Solus! It's good to see you again. You have my undivided attention."

"Good. Good. Mordin, please. Data conclusive. Come to Illium. Soon, I hope. Much to do. Yes, much to do."

She smiled at his rapid speech. "Can you tell me more about that data?"

He barely glanced at her as he resumed his work on the console. "Will explain soon, Elvie. Come to Illium. Fascinating work. Glad to be a part of it. More rewarding than STG work."

"Please tell me you aren't passing the reins to someone else. Set my mind at ease about that." Was she whining? She hoped she wasn't whining. Dr. – Mordin was her best hope to help the drell.

He looked up at her in surprise. "My project, my work, my cure. My responsibility. Not leaving, Elvie. Has to be me. Someone else will get it wrong." He looked back down at the terminal. "Has to be me," he murmured.

Thank anyone's God. "We were heading to Illium anyway. We have to make one stop and then we'll be on our way. We will see you soon, Mordin."

"Right, yes. Soon, Elvie. Must get back to analysis."

The smiled when the screen went dark. She was surprised he just hadn't left her a message. The important part was that he wasn't leaving the project. He hadn't seemed unhappy, so maybe he would be making a progress report when they arrived. It had to be good news, didn't it? His body language hadn't been of bearing bad news.

She already warned her parents about the kittens and they'd assured her that Rhynn had already contacted them. Apparently, Loki and Rissa were eager for their own adventure after seen the pics and vids she and her sisters had sent them. Loki should have chosen Sur'Kesh. It had been a romantic environment that would have worked in Loki's favor. But he was just as stubborn as she was.

When they reached the Hastings, the ships tethered via an airlock arm. David and Hannah, along with two soldiers, escorted Loki and Rissa onto the Valkyrie. There was a round of hugs and then the soldiers helped to carry their supplies back aboard the Hastings. Once the arm was clear, the airlock doors sealed and the arm retreated back into the Valkyrie

-BREAK SIX-

Shadow was a big hit with Rissa and Loki. She'd shed her wobbling gait and now pounced and ran around them like a pro. They showed them to their cabins, gave them a brief tour of the ship and introduced them to Val, the ship's AI.

After dinner that evening, they settled down to watch a vid about a newly discovered humanoid species that had been observing them for millennia. They were a winged species, known only as Kin, that looked human and were responsible for seeding the galaxies. All the races were considered seedlings to them. It was there job to ensure the safety and continuity of each galaxy. If the galaxy was threatened, then they would intervene, purge the galaxy and reseed it. In the vid, the Council had been torn apart from infighting, the species of the Milky Way were at war. They were ricocheting meteors into planets, sending huge ripples of destruction.

Elvie caught Rissa turning her head into Loki's chest, not wanting to see the gruesome deaths that followed. His arm slid around her and he murmured softly to her. She didn't know what he said, but the fact that her sister clung to him was encouraging.

The Kin reported what they'd observed, and judgement was passed that the system would be purged if its denizens did not agree to repair the damage they had caused. Kin dispersed galaxy wide to discuss terms with its peoples. In a few cases, the Kin were attacked and the attacking military was obliterated – nothing left but dust in the breeze.

Terror spiraled out of control, until a few individuals reached out to each other through hacked backchannels and formulated a strategic plan to shut down military control. Their spies reached out to the Kin and together they obliterated the military machine and rooted out the source. The Shadowbroker. A yahg – a creature thought to be little more than a beast had orchestrated the wars, playing everyone against each other. The yahg was found laughing and mashing buttons as if he were playing a vidgame. Insane. Psychopath. Or maybe he was trapped in his own mind, believe he was playing a game. It didn't matter. Millions died. Planets severely damaged.

A Kin sent the Shadowbroker and his base straight into the sun. Word spread about the manipulation and talk of war receded. It was a time of healing and rebuilding. But now they knew they were not alone, and their actions would have consequences. The Council was rebuilt, and aid was sent to the war-torn planets.

That vid had been more dramatic and intense than she'd expected. "You know, if Rallo was in this vid, the Milky Way would have been purged," Elvie said into the dark of the room.

There was a moment of silence and then laughter filled the room as the lights brightened.

Rissa shuddered and pulled away from Loki. What must he think of her? She cleared her throat. "I'm glad we're not all at war. I'm glad there's no such thing as Kin. Wait – there aren't are there?" she asked Elvie.

"Why are you asking me?" she asked giving her sister a curious look.

"You're the Spectre – you have access to all the juicy, hidden stories – you'd know, right?" Rissa prodded earnestly.

That she had access to the archives before she was a Spectre wasn't important, but her sister had missed one glaring fact. "Do I think there are any superbeings out there? No, I don't think the Kin are real. But, in the movie the Council races had no clue either. There had never been any mention of Kin in the archives. And even once they appeared, they hadn't considered them a threat…until it was too late."

Rissa snorted in disgust. "Well, that's comforting."

Elvie pushed off her husband's chest and held out her hand to Rissa. "Come with me and help me put Shadow to bed." She took her sister's hand and left her husband to talk to her brother. Perhaps, a man to man would light a fire under Loki's ass concerning Rissa.

As they left the lounge, she squeezed her sister's hand. "You know, you've got Loki just where you want him. You made him feel like a big, strong hero, comforting the maiden in distress."

Rissa's mouth fell open. "You're kidding! I'm sure he thought I was pathetic. As soon as I realized I was clinging to him like a ninny, I just wanted the floor to open up under me."

They took the lift to Deck 2. "Maybe you were too embarrassed to see, but he was thrilled for a reason to hold you, Rissa."

She shook her head in negation. "If he felt that way about me, he would have done something about it by now. He only sees me as a sister, Elvie and no amount of hoping will change that."

She bit her cheek to keep from laughing at her sister's distraught expression. Rissa couldn't be more wrong. And she was over and done with this game. It was her sisterly duty to set them both straight. Where they went from there was up to them, but by anyone's God, the truth was not going to remain hidden. "He's in love with you, Rissa." She shot her sister a warning glance as they stepped into the captain's cabin. "No. You're going to listen to me. He's loved you for years. It broke his heart every time you looked at another guy. Never once has he looked at another girl. He doesn't want anyone but you. It's only the whole brother-sister stigma that's kept him from kissing you breathless. He needs to know that you are okay with it – with him. His love for you is why he wouldn't let David adopt him. But he's afraid you will look at him with revulsion if he tries something."

Rissa pulled Shadow up onto her lap as she settled into a plush chair. "I thought…in the beginning…there was something there. But after our parents got together…I thought maybe I'd misread everything. I tried so hard to get him to notice me. Then I tried to make him jealous…"

"That worked. He was jealous. But he wanted you to be happy, even if that meant you were with someone else. He wasn't sure what you felt about him since our parents married. You two stopped communicating about the important things. But he never stopped loving you." She sighed. "I don't know if Tayln will be able to talk sense into him. We can't always rely on the guy to make the first move. We're not damsel to be kept waiting. If we want something – we go for it. Grab his hand, yank him to you and kiss him – bring him to his knees." She shrugged. "It's what I do. Of course…sometimes I tell him all the delightful things I'm going to do to him and then grab him by the – on second thought…kissing him is a sound strategy." What had she been thinking? Talk about getting lost in thought.

Rissa stroked the cub and laughed hysterically. "You are terrible. Hmmm…option two sounds intriguing." Oh yes…it surely did, even if her cheeks were burning at the thought.

"I bet you think I'm going to tell you not to do it." She shook her head. "I'm not going to do that. I'm not your parents and I certainly can't tell you not to have sex when I've been doing it for years. I will tell you to make sure he uses spray on protection. We don't need any baby Anderson-Shepard's just yet…but I think you'll be quite pleased with option number two…I know I am." She tapped her fingers on her chair's arm. "We were both implanted, so we don't have any spray-on and I'm not sure Loki would have been proactive enough to have brought some. We can pick some up on Illium. Until then, there's always oral..." She saw her sister's face flame brighter and laughed. She was pretty sure her own face was red too, but this talk needed to happen. There was no doubt in her mind that Rissa and Loki were going to have sex during this trip and probably a great many times. "You are the aggressive twin, right? Call him into your room – or go to his at night. Wear just a shirt. Pull it off and tell him everything you want him to do to you – or what you want to do to him. Touch yourself…touch him…it won't matter, you'll drive him crazy. Drag his mouth to your breasts or push it lower. Making love to someone with your mouth can be an erotically beautiful and very pleasurable experience…and you can't get pregnant!"

Rissa buried her face in Shadow's soft fur. "This is nothing like the sex talk mom gave me."

"No…it wouldn't be. She was trying to keep you from having sex. I'm not going to do that. As long as you're mature enough to take precautions, I have no right to tell you to abstain. Besides, you two have loved each other for years. Maybe you will both finally get your heads out of your asses and do something about it. And honestly…I know you can have what I have, and I want that for you. I suppose a part of me wants everyone I love to find the love of their lives…to be as happy as I am." She blew a raspberry with her lips. "Just don't' tell everyone I said that."

She peered up at her sister and then raised her head. "So, you think I should sneak into his room at night, take off my clothes and crawl into bed with him? Just like that? Talk dirty…feel him up…you don't think he'll stop me or be mad at me?"

Elvie rolled her neck and released a sharp breath. "Be mad at you? No. With your naked body pressed against him, I doubt he'll even be thinking clearly. All the blood in his brain will drop down into his…dick," she said pointing down to her lap. "Will he try to stop you? Maybe – if you are too hesitant. I've talked to Loki. He wants you – but it will always be your choice. You will need to be the dominant one the first time. Don't be hesitant. Straddle his face, ride his mouth to heaven. Talk to him, let him know what feels the best – it will turn him on and help him pleasure you better."

Rissa buried her face in the cub again. "Ohmygod. I can't believe you said that. Won't that gross him out?"

"I doubt it. He loves you. He will want to pleasure you. Knowing he has will boost his 'manly pride'," she said with finger quotations. "Encourage him…praise him…tell him what you want – and if it feels good, let him hear your moans and cries of pleasure. The more communication you have, the better the experience. Once you find that pleasure in each other…you won't be able to get enough of it. When it comes to pleasing him, ask him to show you what he likes. He'll probably cover your hand with his and show you. As far as oral…if you don't want him to finish in your mouth, have a rag or tissue nearby. You can finish him by hand. Don't feel you have to swallow – that's up to you. He won't care, he'll just be glad to have shared such a beautiful experience with the woman he loves."

"I can't believe we've talked about this," she said in a strained voice. She cleared her throat. "Do you...uh…swallow?"

Oh dear. No. No. Questions were fine. "I do. Drell smell and taste like a cinnamon roll to me, so it...uh…tastes good. I don't know what a human tastes like." There was a dull ache in her head and she rubbed absently at her temples. "Maybe I'd try it once to see if it tasted okay. I don't know. It's not something I'll ever have to worry about."

Rissa nodded. "Thank you. I know it's been an awkward talk, but I feel better about things now." She rose from her chair and tucked the cub into its bed. "I love Loki. Now I know what I have to do."

Elvie hugged her sister. "When you are ready, you won't regret it. And if I haven't told you before – you can always talk to me about anything. I'll always answer your questions to the best of my knowledge and experience."

"You're a lot easier to talk to than mom." She pulled back and headed towards the door. "I've got a lot to think about. I'll see you in the morning."

Elvie sent a quick text to Tayln to let him know Rissa had gone to bed and then she hopped into the shower. The talk had made her want to taste her husband. He usually preferred to finish inside of her, due to his instinctual need to breed, but tonight she would taste all of him.

Rissa paced back and forth in her room until her lips spread into a mischievous smile. Loki won't know what hit him. She hurried over to the terminal in her room and looked up diagrams and articles on pleasuring a man. She avoided outright porn. That was just gross. It wasn't Loki. But she'd learned enough to feel comfortable trying it out on him. Her OT chimed when her sister texted her good night. She returned the text and grinned. If she and Tayln were going to bed, the Loki was most likely in his room. It was almost showtime.

She looked through what she'd brought and found a shirt long enough to cover her ass. She felt extremely naughty when she pulled her panties down and stepped out of them. She wanted nothing between her skin and Loki's hands. She hurried to her door and peeked both directions before she crossed the hall to Loki's room. Please be unlocked. Please be unlocked…his door slid open. There was a soft glow from a lamp near his bead but no Loki. That was when she heard the shower going in the room to the left of her. This was going far better than she'd imagined. She pulled her shirt over her head and let it drop to the ground.

She slipped into the bathroom, steam billowing around her, and moved slowly towards the shower. A glowing shield surrounded the tub, keeping the water in. Pleased she wouldn't have to open a shower door, she stepped over the lip of the tub and quietly lowered herself. How to go about doing this? Did she just stand up and press herself against him? Her eyes traveled upwards, taking in his spread legs, his strong thighs, his…her gaze lifted no further. For a moment she watched his hand stroke over his shaft. She sucked in a breath when she heard him murmur her name.

Loki stilled. Had he heard something? He raised his hands to his hair and held back his head to slick his hair back from his eyes. His eyes crossed when he felt a hand stroking over his arousal. He forced his eyes open and looked at both of his hands as if that would explain what he was feeling. And then he sank into a hot, wet cocoon that curled his toes with pleasure.

His hands lowered instinctively, and his fingers sank into wet hair. He groaned and locked his knees when his legs trembled. He looked down and saw himself sinking into Rissa's mouth. "Rissa…" he breathed out with rumbling cry when sweet suction nearly brought him to his knees. This was a dream. It had to be. He didn't want to wake up. Prayed he didn't wake up. Her hand rolled and stroked his testicles, teasing the skin behind them while her tongue did things no tongue should be able to do. This was far the best dream he'd ever had. He'd give anything for it to be real.

The need to thrust was almost overpowering, but even in a dream he did not wish to hurt her. "So good…" he murmured. "I love you…I've always loved you." She suckled him harder, her mouth moving faster over him. "Don't stop…" he groaned. He didn't care if he messed all over himself, he needed this dream to finish. He felt a tingle at the base of his spine, his testicles tightened. "Sweet, Rissa…I'm going to come so hard…." He thickened and the coil tightened to an almost painful degree. His hands gripped her hair as his body stiffened. He cried out her name as he exploded in the heat of her loving mouth.

She swallowed each burst of release. It was salty…musky…but not as bad as she thought it would be. Maybe because it was Loki. She suckled him until there was nothing left. She slowly slid upwards until he slid from her mouth with a 'pop' from the loss of suction. She trailed up his body and captured his mouth with hers.

Real…this wasn't a dream…real. He could feel the tight bead of her nipples against his chest. His body relaxed and his arms came around her as his mouth opened for her kiss. His hands slid down to grip her ass. She must have slapped the quick-dry behind him, because in less than a moment the water was gone.

She pulled back and took his hand, leading him from the bathroom. Like a man in a dream, he followed. She spun him around when they reached the bed and shoved him onto it. Now, he was starting to get nervous. He'd seen…things done, but he'd never done them. He wanted to, but he didn't know how. "Rissa…"

His head hit the pillow and she crawled up his body looking so sexy he thought he'd die right then and there. She straddled his hips and rubbed her wet, soft folds over the length of his shaft. He felt himself throb with each moan that whispered from her lips. She ran her thumbs across his tight nipples and drew one of them into her mouth, teasing it with teeth and tongue. His hips thrust up against her. When she found his mouth again, he was ready. Hungry…starving for her. She broke the kiss before he was wanted to end it, and he groaned when she pulled back until a nipple brushed his lips. His tongue flicked the hard peak, he rolled it gently between his teeth as she had done and the drew it into the heat of his mouth.

Her hands tightened in his hair and she moaned as he swirled his tongue over the tight bud and suckled her deeper into his mouth.

"Yes…like that. It makes me clench with need. God, that feels so good, Loki." He kissed a warm hot trail to her other breast and she wondered if anything could feel better than this. When her core clenched again, she groaned in frustration. "Now, Loki." She pulled back and moved further up his body. She was going to do this. "I need to feel your mouth…your tongue on me..."

She shifted higher, settled one knee then the other on either side of his head. She could feel his hot breath fanning against her sensitive skin and shuddered with need. Before she could lower herself to his mouth, he gripped her thighs and pulled her down. She felt the sweet glide of his tongue and moved her hips until his tongue brushed against her greedy bundle of nerves. "There…oh god, there." As his tongue worked her, she told him which movements felt the best. Her hips ground against him of their own accord and her fingers brushed through his metallic caramel colored hair. Her blue eyes locked onto his green and yellows. Her lips parted in a drawn-out moan. "Why did we wait so long? Ahh…so …ahh…god yes…faster…like that…like that…"

Her body trembled over his, her breasts swayed with each rock of her hips. She was glorious and sexy and he was making her moan like a goddess. He wondered if suction would feel as good to her as it had to him. He circled his lips around the swollen nub and suckled as this tongue moved against it.

She keened a soft cry as her body stiffened. "Don't stop…coming…." When she shattered, she rocked against him until her body came down from its peak. She slowly slid back down his body and rested her head on his chest. "I never imagined it would feel like that."

He stroked her hair as insecurities set in. He knew he'd pleased her, but she seemed to know so much more than him. Had she and her boyfriends…he forced his hand not to clench…to keep stroking her hair. What if he didn't measure up? "Have you..." he cleared the lump in his throat, "ever …I mean…did you ever..." he groaned. He couldn't bring himself to ask. He wanted to know – but he didn't.

She settled her forearms on his chest and pushed up enough to look down at him. "Have you?"

He flared into his cheeks. He wasn't sure why he was embarrassed, but he was. "N-no… only you," he mumbled.

She rocked herself against his straining shaft. He groaned and his hand tightened in her hair. "How could I do those things with anyone else, when you were the only guy I could ever think of? You are my first, Loki." She leaned down to nip his neck as she ground against him. "Do you have any spray-on?"

He blinked trying to force his brain to think. Spray-on…spray… "Yes," he responded and cleared his throat when his voice cracked. He didn't want her to think he expected them to have sex, he hadn't even dared to hope. But his friend, Giles, had slipped it into his bag. He'd been mortified when he found it, but now… "We don't have to…Giles snuck it in my bag…I didn't… -"

Though, the lamp gave off only a soft light, she could tell how red he'd become. He was so adorable. She brushed her lips against his. She rolled onto her side and grinned. "I don't think you're that kind of guy, Loki. But neither one of us are leaving this room a virgin. Bring it to me. I want to put it on you."

He wanted to ask if she was sure, but the look in her eyes showed no doubt. He rose from the bed, willing his body to stop trembling. He loved her. He wanted this but he was nervous too. What if he didn't do it right? What if he hurt her? What if she didn't like it? He slipped into the closet, pulled the bottle out of a pocket in his bag and returned to her side, the bed dipping with his weight. He rolled onto his back, swallowed and handed her the bottle.

He watched her read over the instructions and saw her nod her head to whatever she'd read. He sucked in a harsh breath when her fingers wrapped around the base of his shaft and pulled him straight. She sprayed straight down and then around him. The white film membrane that covered him turned clear with his body heat. She released him and then tossed the bottle into his night table.

His hear t thundered in his chest when she straddled him. When he pulled her down for a kiss, she rolled over and he settled between her legs. This was really going to happen. He was going to make love to the woman he loved. "I don't want to hurt you," he murmured against her lips.

"You won't. Lissa and I went to a doctor. After what happened…" She shook her head. "We didn't want to risk that being stolen from us. There might be some discomfort at first, but you won't hurt me."

It felt as though some of the burden had been lifted from his shoulders. His mouth found hers and he gave into the hunger that had grown inside him for the last two years. As their kisses became more urgent, he moved against her until her body was writhing beneath him, trembling as much as his own. He reached down, pulling himself down through her slick folds to her center. "I love you, Rissa. I've always loved you."

With that, he pushed slowly into her, gasping at how hot she was and how tightly she gripped him. He stilled whenever her body tensed and then sank deeper when she relaxed. His breaths were coming in heavy pants by the time he'd hilted himself inside of her. A man could die contented like this. He kissed a trail along her neck to her lips when her legs locked around him to hold him still. He tilted his weight onto one forearm and skimmed his hand over her body, caressing her soft skin, learning the weight of her breast, how it fit in his hand, rolling and teasing her nipple until her legs loosened and she moved against him.

He pulled out a bit and back in, pleasure rippling through him. His hips moved in an unsteady, awkward tempo, he'd even slipped out completely a couple of times when he pulled out too far, but pleasure outweighed any embarrassment he might have felt. Her muscles stretched around him, clinging to every inch and he wondered if a man could die from pleasure alone.

The awkward bumping and grinding gave way to an instinctual rhythm when they both stopped thinking about what they were doing and gave into the passion building inside them. He was going to die. He knew he was going to die and he was okay with it. Were those his noises or hers? He couldn't tell. He was blinded by the rapture he'd found between her thighs. She moved with him, pulling him deeper. He was going to lose it. All thought fled, there was only ecstasy. He was unprepared when her muscles gripped him like a tight fist and yanked him over the edge. His testicles ached from the force of his release, his body straining with each new burst into her grasping heat.

He dropped his forehead to hers as their bodies trembled, their harsh breaths mingling. "So perfect.." he murmured . He remained buried in her until their frantic heart beats calmed and their bodies cooled. He pulled out slowly and felt the trapped fluid at the tip of his shaft. He brushed his lips against hers. "I need to wash this off. I'll be right back."

She squeezed her thighs together when he got out of bed. That had been so much more than she imagined. She swore she'd heard angels singing when she came. He was truly hers in every way. There would be no going back to the way things were before tonight. A night that wouldn't have happened without her sister's encouragement. She owed her a big thank you for that. Things were going to be awkward when they returned to the Hastings. And her parents would certainly never let them share a room, but she did intend to date her boyfriend – she had no intention of letting him go.

She curled into him when he returned to the bed and stroked his chest. "You're mine now."

He cupped her face and kissed her tenderly. "I've always been yours. I've just been a fool not to tell you," he admitted.

She nodded and kissed the tip of his nose. "Then we were both a couple of fools. It was Elvie that reminded me that I wasn't some weak woman that had to wait for the man of her dreams to make the first move. Strong women go after what they want. And I wanted you."

Thank the fuck. If she hadn't been strong enough for both of them, he might have lost her. He didn't care about the odds they faced or the criticisms. He would not play the fool again. "Love you…"

"Love you too," she replied back with a yawn.

-BREAK SEVEN-

Elvie was glad they'd finally made peace with their feelings for each other. Things were far less awkward than they were before as the young couple grew closer. Two relay jumps and a little over a week later, they berthed the ships at Tayln's private docks at his Tower in Dar Najas and took a shuttle to his Eclipse Hotel. Dar Najas was in the northern hemisphere. Tayln told her he'd chose that location, because it was cool enough to touch foot on the ground. The mountains and trees were in view of Tower and hotel leant a more relaxing atmosphere than purely industrial cities like Nos Astra. He also explained that he did most of his AI and _specialized_ mod work here, since it was outside of Council Space and afforded him far more freedoms.

She was grateful that his Tower wasn't at Nos Astra. They'd flown over it and it had been a megalopolis of skyscrapers and buildings. She'd spent a few days there for Laura and Reed's wedding as well as her and Tayln's preemptive` secret marriage and had not been impressed. From what she'd read in the Archives, it was one of the top cities of sin. Not a place she'd be comfortable in, much less allowing Loki and Rissa access to it. No, if she went to Nos Astra, Valkyrie would be kept far too busy to spend time with her family. Her focus had to remain on keeping her family safe while they were here.

The Eclipse hotel was luxurious, but not quite to the extent as the Blue Diamond. The furniture was ultra-modern, with bends and angles, rather than the plush she preferred. There were four bedrooms, each with their own bath, though the master bedroom had a large jet tub and separate shower. There was a small gym room, but no separate office. Not that it mattered. Illium was not her favorite place to be and she did not care to spend much time here. The study and the Livingroom sported a wall holo-fireplace each that could throw off heat during the colder months. At least she had fond memories of the hotel in the few days they'd spent here over two years ago.

For the rest of the day, they didn't do much, due to time-lag. They ordered room service, watched a vid and went to bed. Elvie made an appointment to meet up with Dr. Solus in the morning, before she curled up with her husband and fell asleep.

After breakfast, Dr. Solus told her to bring the other drell with when he found out Thane was here. So Lanna stayed with Loki and Rissa while Thane hopped the skycar with Tayln and Elvie to fly to Nos Astra.

Thane looked out the windows as they flew over the city. Memories of his past flitting across his mind. He'd had several contracts on Nos Astra and was familiar with the city's layout. He forced the memories away. That was the past – it was not why they were here. He was curious as the why the salarian sought his attendance. Perhaps he needed another blood sample. It was a simple enough request to honor.

The lab, had a semi-private landing that it shared with another lab on the same floor. After the skycar landed, a biometric scan allowed them into the lab. The lab was laid out like most labs, tables with up to date, medical devices, counters, shelving with labeled solutions and other ingredients, large diagnostic machines that either sat on the floor or hung on the wall. There was a door leading to backrooms, a humidity chamber, hot room, dark room, bedrooms, bathroom and lounge. It was not unusual for a lab-rat to never leave the lab, especially when it came to top-secret projects, of which there were likely many on Nos Astra.

Mordin laid his samples in the large cooler unit and turned to greet his expected guests. A grin spread over his thin lips. "Right on time, Elvie. Punctuality is commendable. Very good. Tayln, Thane…glad you are here."

"It is good to see you again too, Dr. Solus," she told him.

"Formality not required," he said with a wave of his hand. "Know what I am. Don't need titles. Worked together over two years. Beyond titles. Mordin it is."

She beamed a smile at him. "You are absolutely right, Mordin. You have been working hard with us for a long time and we appreciate what you are doing for us. Did you need Tayln and Thane to donate more samples?"

"No doing. Done, Elvie. Lab impressive. Funds equally impressive. Subjects willing. Studies completed. Tests concluded. Vaccine created. Will work, Elvie," he told her with a nod.

She blinked in stunned disbelief. "Oh, sweet hell, Mordin..,You are done? You created a vaccine? You're a genius!" She threw herself at the salarian and wrapped her arms around his slender frame.

Mordin was stunned by her display of affection. His hand tentatively patted her back awkwardly. "Of course. Someone else might have gotten it wrong."

She laughed and pulled back. "So you've said. Tell us about this vaccine. How does it affect the drell?"

He nodded in a rapid motion, his hands moving with almost each word spoken. "Causes body to destroy microbe proteins that weaken host's immune system. Cure not possible, Elvie. Not in traditional sense. Cannot undo damage. Halts damage. Prevents damage. Cannot undo damage. Willing subjects stayed here during trial studies. Lived in humidity chamber. Did not sicken in two years. Simulations show no long-term effects. No long-term damage. Vaccine viable solution to Kepral's Syndrome. Profitable investment."

"What?" she asked, her brain still taking in the ramifications of everything she'd been told. "No, Mordin. I didn't do this for profit. The vaccine will be mass produced and donated to hospitals. No one should have to pay for the right to survive."

Mordin's thin lips curled up into another grin. Species welfare prioritized above financial gain. Not many like her. He pulled a datapad up and handed it to her. "Order placed. Needs approval." He pulled out an injection gun from a pocket on his medical coat and turned to the drell. He noticed the wet streaks on the drell's faces. He felt good about his work. Work that helped. Not hurt. Work that would be remembered. "Step forward."

After he inoculated the drell, he flipped on his OT and sent a data packet of his research, documentation and simulations. "Work is done. Must move on. Enjoyed challenge, Elvie. Hope to work with you again." Before she could hug him again, he removed his lab coat and headed towards the lab's exit with a grin on his face.

Elvie pushed the order through and bit her lip as the salarian doctor walked away. When the door closed behind him, she turned to the drell and pulled them both into a group hug. "He did it…He didn't even let me thank him."

"Maybe he didn't do it for thanks," Tayln said as his wife stepped back. "Maybe thanks would have diminished the accomplishment in his eyes." He obviously had no idea of the salarian's thoughts, but the man's steps were certainly lighter as he left the lab.

"I agree," Thane told her. The salarian had a look in his eye similar to one he'd seen in his own eyes. There were things in his past he was not proud of, perhaps even haunted him. The vaccine he was proud of. Redemption.

Tayln looked over at Thane and saw the shocked expression had not yet left the man's eyes. He was not the only one still trying to process the fact that their people would be free of the Kepral's Syndrome curse. He cleared his throat. "I will see to the lab being cleared out. But right now, there is wine I want to pick up that's exclusively sold at the L'Saris restaurant. We need to celebrate tonight."

The restaurant was one of many in the posh skyscraper. They'd had to park at a public lot. They chose to walk rather than take the conveyors most chose to ride. That was taking lazy far more serious than any of them would even consider.

The scent of various cuisines was almost overpowering. There were so few people walking that they'd made better progress than those riding the conveyor. They hopped the lift up to the 52nd floor and moved through the central square that sat in the middle of the restaurants that occupied this floor. There were tables and benches, small trees, bushes and flowers that gave the commons a look of a romantic garden. Those that chose to take their food with them could eat at the commons, and a few of the tables were occupied. It was obvious most preferred to eat at the restaurants, where they would be waited on.

Tayln settled his hand on his wife's back and led her through door of L'Saris.

Thane stilled when he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. A movement that stirred old memories. "I'll be right back," he told them and turned to follow the figure of a female drell. Few drell left Kahje, unless it was to uphold the compact. Something about her raised red flags and put him on high alert. He followed discreetly as she made her way into the commons. She wore a long tunic, falling to mid-thigh, with shimmery pants. The looseness of the outfit would give places to hide weapons. He'd also noted that she was wearing gloves. Her stride was smooth and confident like a predator that feared nothing. He eased closer as her steps slowed. She was heading directly towards a turian that occupied one of the tables.

Brynnia settled a hand along the turian's expensively clothed carapace, her fingertips grazing against the side of his neck as she bent over him. "Antus?" When the turian turned to look at her she took a step back in surprise. "Please forgive my intrusion, I thought you were an old friend of mine. Enjoy your meal."

His gaze narrowed on her back. Not how he chose to do things, but effective. He barely noted the turian that raised his hand to his throat as it closed up on him. Poison. That explained the gloves. But the turian had reacted too quickly to it, which was why he preferred not to work with poison – at least not close up. It was too risky. When drell he was following got further away from the table, she risked a brief glance back at her target. Thane froze as memories assaulted him. He dragged in a harsh breath to focus. It couldn't be…he had to be wrong. He moved out of the shadows, he could not risk her getting away, not until he knew for sure if his mind was playing tricks on him.

He saw the moment when she noticed him following and he sprang into a run to give chase. She couldn't risk pulling a weapon on him, there were too many people, but he had no doubt that she was applying poison to the tips of her glove again. It is what he would do in her situation. She took a sharp right and knew she was heading towards the stairwell. Very few people would bother to take the stairs when there were lifts available. It might give her a chance to turn a weapon on him.

He tore around the corner and launched himself down the stairs. He twisted his body as she turned with a gun in hand. He heard a 'thhk' sound a moment before his body slammed into hers. The gun flew from her hand, skittering across the stone landing to bounce off the wall. He pinned her with his weight, forcing each of her arms to the floor. As their breathing slowed, he just stared at her. Pale golden face blending back into a light pale green. A small oval marking on her forehead. He'd only ever seen that marking on one female before. His baby sister. "Bree?" he asked, almost afraid to think his mind was playing tricks on him.

Brynnia stopped fighting the man that was holding her down and studied him instead. If she was called a nickname, it was Bryn. No one called her Bree. No one except… her breath hitched in her throat. "Tane?" She hadn't been able to pronounce her brother's name when she was little, so called him Tane.

Tears fell from his eyes as he rose and helped her up and into his arms. "I did not believe our paths would cross again."

"I thought you were dead," she said hoarsely as she buried her face in his neck and breathed in his scent. "Are you here on a contract?" she asked as she pulled back and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

He leaned down, palmed her weapon and handed it back to her. "No. I was released from the compact and given a new path to follow."

"Released?" she snapped her pistol into place under her tunic and took another step back to look him over. "You do not appear injured. Did you get married?"

"I have a mate now, but not at the time of my release. Arechion allowed my friends a boon for a great deed and they asked for me to be released. They have given me new purpose and a new home. It would honor me for you to meet them."

"I would like that, Tane." She followed him back up the stairwell, her body and mind numb with shock. Her brother had not crossed the sea. It didn't seem possible. He was alive, next to her. And he was… "You have found your mate?"

He inclined his head to her. "A human. There is nothing I would not do for her."

That was so unexpected that she nearly tripped over a step. "A human? We can imprint on a human? How is that possible?"

"I do not know," he admitted. "But I have no regrets. We must hurry, I have been away too long." His stride lengthened.

She hurried to keep pace with him. "Away from what? Why are you here?"

"It is my honor to protect a friend. The mate of the woman that gave me freedom," he told her.

"You are a body guard?"

He inclined his head. "Just so." He grinned when he saw Tayln and Elvie moving quickly towards him. He had no doubt that Tayln had used his OT to track his frequency. He glanced behind them to see medics lifting the body onto a hoverbed.

"Anaphylactic shock," Elvie told him when she saw him look past her. "Severe allergic reaction to something he ate, according to what we overheard. Is she why you took off?" she asked with a nod in the direction of the female drell.

Thane slipped his hands behind his back. "Elvie, Tayln – I would have you meet my sister, Brynnia, and request for you to allow her to join us. There is much we have yet to discuss."

"Oh, stop it," Elvie told him with a frown. "You are family, you don't need to ask to spend time with your sister. Of course, she can come with us. We have plenty of room." She held her hand out to Brynnia.

Hand touching was such an odd alien custom. She carefully pulled off her gloves so that they were inside out and slipped them away in a pocket before she stuck her hand out for the strange shaking ritual. "Thank you for your generosity."

Elvie shook her head. "Thane is family – that makes you family. Please do not thank us for doing what family does."

How was she supposed to know what family does? She slipped her hands behind her back. "I have not known family since I was six. I am unaware of what family does," she explained.

Elvie sent a brief glance back to where the turian had died. "Oh…I believe I understand. I lived a life somewhat similar to yours and Thane's, so I understand more than you think."

"We should go," Thane said quietly. "Reporters are arriving."

They darted towards the lift and took it back down. Once again, they avoided the conveyor and slipped out onto the landing pad. Within moments, they were on their way back to Dar Najas.

Tayln and Elvie tried not to listen in when Thane told Brynnia about finding their mother again and how her last days were some of the happiest she'd had in a long time.

The loss of their mother did not affect her the way it affected her older brother. Even though she'd known her mother and her brother for the same two years, she felt closer to her brother than she did her mother. Perhaps because they'd shared a bedroom and she'd spent more time with him or perhaps because her aunt had mothered her much longer than her mother had. Maybe both, but it didn't matter -the end result was the same. She did not feel the same sense of loss. "I do not have many memories of our mother," Brynnia admitted. "After you were taken, she hid me with an aunt and uncle. She did not want to lose another child. But, like you, my biotic ability came early and I was discovered. Perhaps, I wanted to be found." She shrugged. "Once they took me, all I could think about was finding you. But I never did. I had believed that was because you had crossed the sea." She lifted a hand and settled it on his soft cheekfolds. "I am glad I was wrong."

He curled his hand around hers and lowered it to his thigh. "I never knew you were taken until my mate located our mother. I hoped you would have been spared the path I walked."

Elvie concentrated on the scenery flying by, wishing she could give the pair privacy. She flipped open her OT to ensure the vaccine would be shipped to Rakhana too with one of the supply drops. At this point, they did not know how many drell resided on Rakhana, she doubted all of them made monthly trips to the supply distribution center Tayln had set up. He'd agreed to have a few scout teams set out across Rakhana to spread the word about the location of the supply center as well as for census purposes.

She was also still looking for a planet the drell could survive on. The drell needed to come back together as a people, they'd been separated long enough. And with so few of them left, they needed the expanded gene pool. She still hoped to begin terraforming on Rakhana, but once commenced, it would likely take hundreds of years before the planet was able to sustain life in a healthy manner again. Her OT chimed softly. She smiled. It was Kaidan.

[ _I'm attending classes at the local Uni now and working part-time. Trying to move on from Brain Camp. But nothing feels quite right. It feels like I'm running in place and going nowhere_.] Every part of him wanted to return to Brain Camp. Return to her. Return to the life they'd had. He knew there was no going back. He knew she was married. But he still needed to be a bigger part of her life than he was now. [ _Dad thinks I might be suffering from PTSD. That doesn't feel right, because I'd go back to the way things were there if I could, but what do I know? I'm glad we are all talking again. It's not the same, but it does give me some normalcy. Jett actually commed me to apologize for being an ass to us. I never saw that coming. I'm not sure if we'll ever be friends, but it's a start. Mom and dad told me to give you their love. I don't think they will ever forget what you did for us. Even my little brother talks about you. It seems you've made an impression on him. But then I think you make an impression on everyone you meet._ ] He grinned. [ _Don't blush and deny it. Accept it for what it's worth. You will always have a place in our hearts._ ]

She'd never really had that running in place feeling. Maybe that was because her life was moving in the direction she'd wanted it to. Not how she envisioned it, but she was still helping people as a Spectre. She was still able to design technology. [ _Maybe that sense of not going anywhere is because you have yet to discover the direction you want your life to go in. Once you have that sense of purpose, that feeling will go away_.] She hoped she was right about that. [ _Don't discount what your dad told you. He is a soldier with experience in such matters. I've no doubt a lot of the kids will be suffering from PTSD after Brain Camp. And no, it's not unusual to want to go back to the place that gave you PTSD (if you have it). Not if that period of time was a defining part of who you are, becoming your new 'normal'. If that happened to you, then it could be your life might feel like a shoe that doesn't quite fit right anymore_.] She felt the overwhelming urge to hold him. [ _I'd hug you right now, if I could. Just know, things will feel 'normal' for you again. I promise you that. Even more so once you find that sense of purpose. So, keep doing what you are doing until something feels right. And Kaidan? It's easy to touch people's lives if you have the money to do so_.]

He knew she would find a way to make what's she'd done inconsequential and that irritated him. [ _Elvie – you are doing it again. Quit it. Learn to take a compliment. Learn to take praise. Learn to accept that what you do means something to others. A lot of people have money. Money does not mean they are a good person. It often means the opposite. You have heart, you have compassion, you have empathy. My family would have loved you when they learned what you did for me and what you did for all of us at Brain Camp – and money has nothing to do with that. So, don't play off your accomplishments…your heart is in everything you do. That is why you have a place in our hearts. That is why we love you. Deal_.] He would think over her other words later. He glanced at the time and sighed. [ _Look, I have to go. My break is over. Just know I love you. Always, Kaidan.]_

Owning up to or acknowledging the things she did aimed a spotlight at her. She supposed that was why it was so much easier to deflect. Not wanting to be noticed was her issue to deal with. And she would. Try, anyway. [ _I love you too, Kaidan. We'll talk more later_.]

She sent a message to Morra next. [ _We're on Illium now. Not a place I'd want to go to very often. It's beautiful in places, but it makes me feel dirty. That probably sounds strange. But it's like someone put makeup on a monster. The outside looks pretty, but the soul is rotting. Never mind me, today. I'm waxing poetic, it seems. But right now, I can forgive Illium almost anything. Mordin, the salarian doctor I was working with, created a vaccine that will prevent drell from ever getting Kepral's Syndrome! Those that already have the disease won't get any worse once they are vaccinated. I feel lighter now, knowing I don't have to worry about my loved ones anymore. At least, not that they will die from humidity. I'll always worry. I'm good at that. Oh – and Thane just found his sister on Illium. He hasn't seen her since he was a small child. She's coming with us for now. I can't wait to get to know her. I also need to mention, because it's been a long time in coming, but my brother has finally gotten together with my sister! We are landing now. Talk to you soon_.]

Brynnia saw three humans step out of the flat as the skycar landed. Her lips thinned with concern. Her brother had a good life – a life he deserved, and she didn't want to do or say anything that would mess it up. She felt a hand settle over hers and realized her brother has scented her unease.

Lanna's gaze moved back and forth between her husband and the female drell at his side. She'd been surprised when he'd texted her to return to the hotel. He said little more other than they were bringing back news and his sister. It felt like she was walking on pins and needles after she'd read the message and now, she found herself comparing the siblings. Their facial structure had some similarities, but her coloring was more of a pale golden-green, while his was more of a lime green.

Thane slipped an arm around his wife's waste when he reached her. "I would introduce you to my sister, Brynnia, she is as I was…bound by the compact." he told his wife. "Bree, this is my mate and wife, Lanna, protector and friend of Elvie." He then turned to the other couple. "I would also have you meet Lokirian Shepard, Elvie's twin and Lorissa Anderson, Elvie's…adopted sister."

Brynnia took stock of the flat as they entered it. She noted the front entrance, likely the only other way in or out of the flat. She also noted where the ventilation panels were. This was all done instinctually, not because she thought she'd have to make a quick departure. The flat itself was as obviously opulent as the skycar had been. She'd been in places this nice before, though never by invitation. But, after a couple of glasses of wine, which she never drank, she was feeling a lot more comfortable around the humans. She'd been stunned when she heard about the vaccine that had been created. If only it had come sooner. A human and a salarian had accomplished what the hanar had not. And it certainly didn't escape her notice how easy and relaxed her brother felt in the company of the humans. She wondered if she would ever feel that relaxed around anyone. But she didn't have to be comfortable with them to want the vaccine. As soon as it was released, she's be heading to the closest hospital.

After Elvie and Tayln and the children went to bed, she stayed up to talk to her brother and his mate. He told her how he met his new family on Kahje and found his mate when Elvie saved his target. He also told her the specifics of what happened out on the encompassing with the deator, he even showed her the vid they'd taken. It certainly explained why Arechion was willing to release her brother. By the time the last bottle of wine was empty, she'd caught up on her brother's life.

By the end of the next day, they'd talked her into moving in with them until they left or until she had to leave. Thane went with his sister to pick up her belongings. He noticed she had far more clothing than he had when worked for the Primacy. But, unlike him, his sister didn't hide in the shadows to fulfill her contracts. He knew their time was limited, so every moment was a precious memory, even this simple task.

"When will you depart?" he asked quietly as their skycar lifted off to return to the Eclipse.

"Not for a while. I have one more mark I must take out before I leave." She told him nothing else. She would not bring that back into his life.

He knew she had to be good at her work to have survived this long, but that did not stop the worry. She was his baby sister. "Will you tell me nothing more?" he inquired.

"No, but I will stay until you leave, if I complete the contract sooner. I am in no hurry to depart," she assured him.

She spent the next two days living a lifestyle she never could have imagined. Fancy dining, shopping, gaming, swimming and something called a picnic. Memories of what a family should be like that she would relive and cherish for the rest of her life.

-BREAK EIGHT-

Not long after Thane and Lanna slipped out of the hotel to enjoy a walk with Elvie's large cat, Brynnia had found what she'd been looking for. She borrowed one of their skycars to get to Nos Astra. Thankfully, she'd found a spot not too far away from her destination.

Brynnia slipped into the duct, using her OT for navigation. The contract was for a turian diplomat who was currently on Illium. She had been hunting him for the last six weeks. She'd already terminated his lackey at the food court, but he had been more careful. The primacy wanted his head. The turians had killed two unarmed hanar, one of which was a brother of Arechion, the Primacy leader. That affront would not go unanswered. For the last five days she'd been canvassing surveillance feeds to try to locate him. It had been more difficult over the last couple of days due to how busy her brother's new family had kept her. But luck had been on her side when she checked the feeds this morning. Although he was not using his real identification, scans had caught him entering the Azure hotel under the name Natius Drasnik.

By the time she'd caught up with him he was leaving his suite, so she followed…discreetly. After she'd bumped into him and planted a small tracer. That had nearly been a mistake on her part. She was going into heat and he knew it. He'd tried to seduce her, but turians did nothing for her and he even less. Thankfully, she'd been able to give him the slip. She hadn't been in a position to poison the softer tissue of his neck and it was too busy for a messier kill. She had to bide her time.

The building he eventually entered, in a seedier sector of Nos Astra, was under tight security. She hadn't been able to slip through the front door after him, thus she had to crawl through duct system. She'd had to do a lot of duct crawling with her line of work. She followed his tracer, when the blip began to move in an odd pattern, she realized he'd taken a lift up. When she located an opening in the duct, she carefully climbed upwards. "Gods be damned," she grumbled when his blip didn't resume a normal pattern until she climbed to the top of the damned building. Whatever he was doing it was on the top floor.

Following his tracer, she took the duct to the left, and began to hear voices.

"Can't believe we had to dose him to get his dick hard," a man grumbled. "But he's worth the money we paid to fuck him."

"Why the fuck to do you care if his dick is hard. He's here for our pleasure, not the other way around," another pointed out as he slid his dick down the chained man's throat. He rubbed the slave's throat to force him to swallow and groaned as pleasure rippled through him.

"True," the other man said as he licked and teased the large dick in hand. "But his come tastes like some sort of cinnamon desert…or at least that's what I've been told and I want to see if it's true."

He tuned out the other man's words, not wanting to be turned off so close to getting off. "I've never had a blow like this before. He can take it down the throat like he was born to suck dick. Oh, fuck this feels good. I'm gonna blow a huge fucking wad in a moment," he said in a breathless voice as he continued to pound down the slave's throat.

"So is he," he murmured as he slid the thick cock back into his mouth and created a hard suction, while his hand continued to pump the teal colored shaft. He could feel the slave thickening, growing almost uncomfortably large for his mouth and then he erupted with a groan that sent his friend over the edge. He eagerly savored every drop before he slowly slid the large shaft from his mouth. "Damn me…it was true. Never tasted anything like it before." He took a single drop that beaded from the slave's dick and swiped it onto his friend's tongue while he was crying out his release into the slave's mouth.

The other man blinked in surprise and pulled himself from the slave. "If that had tasted like normal junk, I'd have killed you for that. How soon can he go again?"

The smaller man laughed. "You aren't even into men," he pointed out. "But he can go again now. So long as you keep those ribbed veins stimulated, he'll remain hard as a rock….so I was told."

"Then switch places with me and let the bastard blow you," the larger man grumbled. He couldn't believe he was about to suck off a man. He was not gay by any means. But he needed a few minutes to be able to come again and that had been far tastier than he'd expected. But if Nat didn't get here soon, he'd be staking a claim on the blue ass to see if the slave had any more surprises.

Natius' brow ridges rose when he stepped into the room and saw Derrek blowing the slave.

"Not one word," Darrek growled at the newly arrived turian before he slid the large cock back into his mouth.

"You two started without me, but at least you left his ass to me. I fuck him up the ass every time the bats bring him to Illium. He looks just like a man I hate, so it's revenge that is nearly as sweet as the real thing would be." He could feel himself emerge as he grew thicker and lowered his pants to release his eager cock. He pressed the head of his shaft to the blue ass and spread his cheeks. It didn't matter that the slave tried to keep him out, he was the one in control. The slave as helpless as could be, his wrists cuffed to the bed, his head turned and in a vice, with a sweet 'O' ring bit to keep him from biting and his legs spread and bent, shackled into place. There was even a shackle around his waist to keep him from fighting what was happening, which was quite thoughtful considering the man's massive size.

He drove into the tight ass, rejoicing in the thought that his harsh penetration would have hurt the slave. Through the slave, he was fucking Teiner and he had no mercy for Teiner. The man had cost him millions and he was too well guarded to get at, so he took it out on the look-alike slave.

Bree was disgusted by what she'd heard. She couldn't understand how anyone could sell themselves for sex. She slowly and quietly opened the grate. She peered through the slats and saw three men working over a large, blue drell. Tayln? No…Tayln would never be a part of what she saw. In fact, since he had a lifemate, he was incapable of cheating on his wife. This couldn't be Tayln. She'd never seen another drell with his coloring, but they obviously existed.

She'd wanted to get the turian alone. She would have to wait until he returned to the room he was renting. There were too many witnesses here. She turned to leave but froze in place. Through the musky scent of sex, she caught the spicy scent of drell that caused her core to clench in need. She turned back to the grate as a strange fury built inside her. She shook her head. It was illogical. Her emotions were becoming chaotic. She irrationally wanted to kill all three of those men for touching the drell. Wait…bats. Batarians. The batarians brought the large drell to Illium? That shed a new possible light on what she thought she was seeing.

She thought it was just bondage sex. But the trails of blood from his wrists showed it was what she feared. A batarian slave. As if feeling her mounting fury, the large, light blue drell began to struggle in earnest. She slid the grate off the and set it behind her. She gripped her daggers as she dropped down into the room and sent them flying. One sank into the back of her mark's throat, the other embedded itself in the eye of the small man who turned to look in her direction. She pulled her silencer equipped pistol and when the large man rose to look at her, she shot him between the eyes. Only the barest "thk" could be heard.

The three men made little noise as they fell to the carpeted floor. She wasn't sure how soundproof the room was or how much longer the men had with the drell, but she knew she had to free him before she was discovered. But how? She turned to look for a camera and found it. She's raised her OT and ran the program that would lock it into a loop of the last few moments before she arrived and then turned her attention to the drell.

The closer she got to the shackled drell the stronger the need to touch him became. Her damned heat. She was no better than the men that abused him. "I'm sorry I did not get here sooner," she said quietly. "I didn't know about you until now." She knew her voice was thick with desire, but there was little she could do about it. She was going into heat and she wanted him. He was massive, covered in muscle and had a beautiful, large, light teal-colored arousal. She moaned when she saw it thicken under her gaze. Stop it, Bree. He doesn't need you treating him like those men had. The drell had gone completely still, the rise and fall of his chest fast and harsh.

She pulled her daggers from the men, wiped them on their clothing, sheathed them and then hunkered down to be able to look the drell in the eyes. She forced herself not to cringe when she saw the bit in his mouth. Her gaze lifted to meet his coppery-pink eyes. Not Tayln. "I…" words failed her. The heat in them burned into her. She inhaled sharply, starved for air, and moaned when his pheromones filtered through the glands at the back of her throat and slid into her blood stream. "Oh, gods…I'm sorry…" her heat was affecting him. "I'm going to find some way to release you."

She rose on shaky legs to examine the harness that held the bit into place.

Neo groaned. He'd never been around a female drell, not since he was a small child. He had scented her before she dropped into the room. He was drawn to her. He feared for her safety. He'd fought his shackles, needing to free himself to protect her. He'd never given a damn about anyone before, so the feelings had overwhelmed him. But he quickly discovered she knew what she was doing. She'd taken all three men out silently. The heat of her stare had aroused him. He'd never wanted to bed anyone before, but he wanted her. The drug he'd been given ensured he would be hard, but it did not give desire. It just made his body unable to refuse. And yes, he could come with enough stimulation, but it had always made him feel furious when his body betrayed him.

As she approached, his need for her grew. Her pheromones made his skin tingle. And when she stood near him those pheromones washed over his glands and made his body tremble with an aching need to bury himself in her. She was going into heat and she was beautiful. Her face was a pale golden color that blended back into a light golden-green with dark green markings. Her forehead marking was small and oval like a gem. Her mesmerizing eyes were the same golden hue of her face. She took his breath away. And when she rose in front of him, she was so close he could scent her desire. He released a ragged breath and growled when the shackles would not release him to take her into his arms.

"Don't fight it – I'm going to help," she said quietly. The harness that held the bit in place was easy to open. It dropped to the carpet, with the barest of whispers. "Do you know how to release all the shackles?"

He moved his lips to get the feeling back into them. "My handler has a remote," he replied in a husky voice that sounded alien to him.

Well, hell. "Then I will figure something else out." She returned to the end of the bed and found a dark screen. When she ran her hand over it, it lit up." She glanced up to give him a hopeful smile, but the vice that held his head did not allow him to see her. Her gaze slid back down his body and she exhaled harshly when his shaft twitched and beaded. She heard his groan and felt heat sting her cheeks. "I'm going to try to slice the console on the bed," she told him quickly to try to cover her embarrassment. Somehow, he had known just where she was looking. He had to think her no better than anyone else in his life.

She flipped on her OT and scanned the flat console that was affixed to the bed. Once she knew the encryption used, she was able to release the shackles. She thought he would be stiff and have a hard time rising, but he proved her very wrong when she turned and found herself in his arms. He pulled her off her feet and up his body, his lips fastening on hers with a hunger she wanted to drown in. Their combined pheromones were nearly enough to make her swoon. She couldn't lose it…not here. She pushed against his shoulders. He broke the kiss but didn't put her down. "We have to leave while we still can," she reminded him.

He blinked as her words sank through need that fogged his brain. He lowered her to the ground, groaning as she slid down his aching shaft. "You're right." He glanced up at the hole in the ceiling that she'd come in through. "I will never fit in that small hole." His thoughts went somewhere they had no business going if he was going to ensure they got out of there safely.

"Do you have any clothing?"

"No. My handler took them," he told her.

She quickly released the small magnets that held her shirt on and slipped it off. She tied the long sleeves around his waist so that his groin would at least be covered and then blushed when she noticed he was looking at the tight peaks of her nipples through the camisole she had on. "We might have to fight our way out of here, but I'm going to try to reach a friend first."

She flipped on her OT and commed Elvie. "Elvie – I'm in need of an…extraction. The skycar is too far away for me to get to. Can it be remotely controlled?"

"Of course, give me a second to obtain your coordinates. Coordinates received. I'm send it to you now. Those coordinates appear to be at the top floor of a large building? The Azure hotel? Is there a window you can get out through or do you want me to send it the landing pad instead?"

"No…the window is our best option. We'd have to fight our way to the bottom if we left through the door."

"I'm perfectly capable of fighting," Neo informed her.

"I've no doubt about that big-guy, but you are naked and I'm going into heat. Do you think that's the wisest choice?" she asked with a raised browridge.

Elvie bit back her grin. "I was wondering what you meant by 'we'. I can see there is quite the story behind your adventure, Bree. He sounds eerily like my husband; can I see him? I mean – his face."

Brynnia grinned. "I have no intension of showing you anything else. I am finding myself oddly possessive at this particular moment," she admitted.

He would have thought her words of possession would have angered him, but they did the exact opposite. He pulled her back against him. She angled the OT up towards his and he was able to see the human she was talking to. "I am Neo and I appreciate what you're doing for us."

Elvie blinked in stunned disbelief. His face was more rugged, but she saw her husband in him. He had her husband's exact coloring, only his eyes were melon colored. "Oh my god." She cleared her throat. "Bree – you may need to use your biotics to get you both into the skycar. I have set the auto-pilot to return to the Eclipse. I will gather some of my husband's clothing and leave it in your bedroom. You…uh…said you were in heat? How far along?"

She lowered the OT so she could comfortably view it. "I've only just started my heat."

Elvie grinned. By the looks of things, Bree was going to be very busy very soon with a man she suspected was related to her husband, perhaps even his older brother. "When you both arrive, we will have something to talk about."

Brynnia wanted to ask what needed to be talked about, but she heard the approaching skycar. "Time's up – the skycar is here."

"See you soon."

She flipped off her OT and scooted out of the way of the distracting arms that held her. When she reached the window, she hit the switch and it slid to the side. The skycar leveled next to the window, the door lifting open. "Ready, Neo?"

"More than you will ever know," he returned evenly. He picked her up and settled her feet on the window ledge. Icy cold gripped his heart when she leapt for the skycar. His heart turned over in his chest and started beating once more when she was safely in the cabin. Due to his size, the jump would be a bit trickier for him. He jumped up on the ledge and ducked to get under the window's upper frame. He held on with his hands for just a moment while she slid into the driver's seat and angled the skycar a bit closer. With a nod, he propelled himself forward with a small burst of power, grabbed the door frame and pulled himself in. The door closed once he cleared the frame and the auto pilot kicked in. He turned and stared the woman that had become the single most important person in his life, but it wasn't just because she'd saved him. He'd felt an odd connection to her when he saw kill the men who abused him. What he didn't know is if she wanted him only because she was in heat. She'd seen what his life had been like; would she even be able to stomach being around him after her heat cycle? Would she regret giving herself to him? His thoughts no longer mattered when their combined pheromones saturated the interior of the skycar.

"Recycle the air," she told the VI in a shaky voice. The heat that burned in his eyes caused her body to sway towards him. Why could she not control this? It was madness. Her heats had never made her lose control and she wasn't even that far along yet. "I don't know what's wrong with me…I'm not like them. I'm not…"

He pulled her into his arms. "No, you're not. I've never wanted to be touched until you. I need you to touch me."

She raised her fingers and drew them down the springy fringe that lined the outer edge of his cheeks before caressing the soft, light teal folds. She followed the folds down his neck to the skin of his chest. She could feel his body trembling under hers. She dragged a nail over his tight nipple and looked up when he groaned. His mouth captured hers and reality fled. Her fingertips explored his chest and slowly slid down over well hones muscles that tightened and rippled beneath her touch. Her fingers stilled when she reached the shirt she'd tied around his waist.

"Yes…touch me," he groaned against her lips.

She slid her hand under the shirt flap and tentatively touched what was hidden beneath. His body shuddered and his kiss became more primal. She explored every long, thick inch of him before wrapping her hand as far around him so she could to stroke him like she'd seen that horrible man doing. He growled deep in his throat and her core clenched in need.

It took her a moment to hear the knocking on the dark tinted skycar window. Her hand stilled and she gave him a squeeze before releasing him. "Who is it?" She asked sliding off his lap and back into the driver's seat. She'd completely lost track of time. How had they reached Dar Najas so quickly? Had they been making out the whole time?

"It's CJ, Miss Bree. I've brought a pair shorts for Sere…er – Neo," the life-like mech informed her. "I believed they would be easier to put on in the confines of the skycar than pants. Assuming he did not wish to streak all the way upstairs. I doubt that Tayln would appreciate his wife seeing such a…display." When the door opened, he handed her the shorts.

She handed Neo the shorts to put on. "Thank you for your assistance, CJ."

"I shall let them know you'll be along shortly."

When the man left, she turned to watch him shimmy into the shorts. "If I said you had a beautiful body would you hold it against me?"

He untied the shirt around his waist and handed it back to her. "Cover up please. I find myself oddly possessive at this particular moment," he teased with a grin. But the truth was that he did feel possessive over her. He didn't want this Tayln or CJ seeing her tight nipples. "And I intend to do that and much…much more as soon as I can." He lifted himself out of the skycar, for the first time noticing that the skycar was larger than normal and that he'd fit it in without discomfort. "I didn't know they made them so large."

"They don't. This one was made special. Its owner designed this one because he's larger than the average man. He's similar to you." She moved closer to him, drawn by his irresistible scent. "Do you have family?"

"No." But that wasn't quite right. Memories flitted through his mind of a time before time when he was a young child. "Once. Though I do not know if they yet live," he admitted. "Rakhana is a harsh way of life." Though preferable over the one he'd been living.

It felt like her stomach dropped when a whirl of excitement rolled through her. She learned that Tayln was from Rakhana and the fact that the two men looked so much alike, she knew they had to be related. She began to lift her hand towards him, but he took it before it lifted very high.

He lifted his free hand to his itchy, achy face. It was all he could do to keep himself from rubbing his groin too. His hand tightened on hers. If he'd caught something strange from those men, he could not continue to put her at risk. "Something is wrong with me."

She tilted his head. His light teal cheekfolds were flushed, but then hers felt flushed too. She lifted her hand and felt the higher than normal heat in the soft folds. At first, she thought it might just be a response to her heat until she felt the tiny lumps under her fingers. She explored his cheeks more slowly, her fingertips running over the various small lumps. Her hand slowly fell away from his face as an icy shock settle in the pit of her stomach. She raised her hand to palpate her own cheekfolds and felt similar lumps growing where they'd never been before. Her eyes widened and she took a step back until their locked hands stretched out between them. Her eyes widened in surprise and she slowly drank in every inch of him. He was hers. His chest rumbled and her gaze shot up to meet his. The heat in his eyes bore into her and her legs trembled. "It's my heat…" she mumbled as his body pressed against hers.

Elvie grinned at over the public display that was about to happen. "Not sure if you want to start that out there, when we have a bedroom in here," she called out loudly.

Neo spun, making sure his body was between Bree and whatever new threat had arrived.

Brynnia rolled her eyes and tried to step out from behind the massive back, but his body moved with hers. "That's Elvie," she told him. "The woman that helped us escape? This is where I am staying. And she's also likely your sister."

Neo stiffened. I don't have a-" His words fell silent as a mirror stepped forward in front of the human female. He sucked in a harsh breath as he studied the drell's features, his jaw more square, his features more refined, but there was no denying the resemblance. Old memories flooded his head. A man…a woman…his parents…his mother heavy with child. His need to protect her. He ran to draw the batarians away so she could hide. His fist tightened and he cut off the flow of memories. He did not need to relive being taken. Had his mother survived? Was this his brother? "Does the name Nikyrian Maneo Teiner mean anything to you?"

Tayln felt arms slip around his waist and he locked his knees when his body swayed. Not only did the other drell look remarkedly like him but the name was not a name he'd ever forget. His brother had been abducted or killed by batarian raiders a few weeks before he'd been born. While his parents never found their first son's body, they knew that didn't necessarily mean he was alive somewhere. The desert could be harsh and unforgiving as could the other scattered clans. He settled a hand over his wife's arm. "Yes," he said tightly and swallowed the emotion that threatened to choke him. "He was my older brother. My parents believed him – _you_ , to be dead. I was named after you. Tayln Nikyrian Teiner. How – Where -" His words trailed away and he should his head. His brother was in borrowed shorts, he likely wouldn't want to explain where he'd been. "They never found your body, but they made a grave for you. Every year I – I made a toy for you and left it at your grave. It was never there when I came back." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I know it was likely taken or lost to the sandstorms, but I used to pretend it was gone because you were playing with it. A silly, childish notion."

It shouldn't have mattered that a child he'd never met left him gifts at an empty grave, but oddly it did. "It is…unreal that we have met. I never thought I'd face my past. Will you tell me what happened after…the raid?"

He nodded at his older brother. "I expect there is much we can tell each other. But I imagine both of our stories are too long to speak of standing out here. Bree, Nik…if you will both come in, I will tell you what I can."

He was about to correct his brother, to have him call him Neo. But his mouth closed and he said nothing. His parents had called him Neo and he clung to that bit of his past. But in doing so, the batarians also called him Neo as did those that used him or fought him. He had a chance at a new life now and that name should be left in the ashes of his past. When Bree slipped out from behind him, his arm encircled her to keep her close as they followed the other couple into the flat.

A shiver raced down Nikyrian's back. He had not even known places like this existed. He was afraid to accidentally touch anything for fear of breaking it. Whose wealth was this? Was his brother wealthy or was his mate? Or even his mate's family? His brother's scent on her proclaimed their mated status. That too had been shocking. He did not know that drell could mate with other species.

"Please, take a seat," Tayln motioned towards the large, overstuffed sofas. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

He did, he really did, but he was not familiar with anything but…a juice from his past. "Gorbol berry juice?" he asked, frowning when his voice cracked. He lowered himself into a cloud soft sofa and drew Bree down next to him.

Tayln inclined his head. "CC, if you could please get us all a gorbol-fizz. And please bring something light to be snacked on."

That was the first time Nikyrian realized they were not alone. He could smell the scent of others who lived here, but they did not appear present at the moment. He rubbed absently at his cheeks. The woman – CC, oddly did not have much of a scent for a human. He wasn't sure what gorbol-fizz was going to taste like, but it had to be better than the protein drinks he'd been fed all his life.

Elvie gaze drifted from Nik to Bree. They were both flushed and would randomly rub at their cheekfolds. A grin spread slowly over her lips. "You two are mates, aren't you?" She knew imprinting could happen instantly, though it didn't always happen that way. She was pretty sure Tayln imprinted on her when they'd met as children. She knew Thane imprinted on Lanna the first time he'd seen her.

Brynnia felt Neo – No, Nik. He seemed to prefer Nik. She felt his grip tighten on her hand and his body stiffened. Her free hand lifted to rub over her cheeks. Her gaze rose to meet his. "The discomfort in your cheeks is due to your marking glands swelling. I'm experiencing it too. I didn't intend to bind you to me. You deserve a chance to-" His lips silenced her words.

Memories of his parents' heats came back to him. Most relationships on Rakhana were pairings rather than mates, but his parents were mated. That memory allowed him to better understand what he was going through now. Knowing that he had a mate - that he would not be alone in his new life was a greater comfort than he ever could have imagined. "I did not think I'd ever have a home again. But I have found one in you." Even so, he knew he was not worthy of her. She deserved someone so much better than him. He was tainted. But he was also selfish in his need for her. She was the only light and comfort he'd ever known and he could not walk away from that.

The arrival of CC caught his attention and he watched as she settled a tray and drinks on the table that sat in the middle of the sofas. He reached for two of the glasses and gave one to his mate. He took a hearty sip and his eyes popped open in surprise when the juice tingled and fizzed as it slid down his throat. He took another sip and closed his eyes. "This, too, was unexpected – but enjoyable," he amended quickly. His voice still sounded strange to his ears. Not long after his capture, he stopped speaking. The words he'd spoke to her during his humiliation were the first words he'd spoken for most of his life. It bothered him that she'd seen him at his lowest, but it did not deter her from wanting him or regretting that she'd imprinted on him. He could not have asked for a better mate.

Tayln gave his brother a moment to enjoy food and drink before he told him what he knew. "I can only tell you what I've been told and what I experienced. After the batarian raid, our parents searched for you. They told me you drew off the batarian's after our mother so that she could hide. Our father was out hunting with some of the other males. Their absence weakened our clan." He shook his head. "I don't know, I fear if they'd have been there too, they would have died. Many of our clan made it to safety. The batarians were after the children and women. Few were found. But you were lost to our parents. They believed you had died out in the desert. Maybe that was easier than the thought of you being in batarian hands." His wife settled her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist to comfort him.

"Our father crafted a small monument for your gravesite. Your loss weighed heavy on their hearts. Every year we visited the gravesite and every year I made a new toy for you. They had no more children after me. Maybe they could not bear the loss of losing another. We survived, keeping mostly to ourselves. We were doing pretty good, all things considered. When I was a child of about seven summers, another clan raided ours in the night. We weren't ready for it. I'm sorry, Nik - none of our family survived the raid. I barely made it out. I wandered the desert for weeks, trying to survive on whatever I could find. I thought I'd finally lost my mind and was seeing things when a ship landed. But it was real. A group of salarian scientists had landed to take toxicity samples and I stowed away on their ship. When I was discovered, they took me in. They encouraged my need to learn…to take things apart…to build.

"Sometime later, the salarians stopped at the human's Trinity Colony when they picked up a distress signal. But by the time we arrived; it was too late. There was nothing left but ruin. The salarians reported the incident to the Alliance and we left. Shortly afterwards, I discovered there was another stowaway, much like myself. We grew close in the time that we had together. When we docked at the Citadel for supplies, she disappeared. I searched for her, but she was lost to me. I left my heart behind when we left the Citadel." He pulled out the heart she'd made when she left him. "That was when I discovered that she'd also given me her heart."

Nikyrian had already mourned the loss of his family long ago. He had thought they all perished with the batarian raid. That they'd survived only to die a few years later left only a dull ache. "This stowaway, she was your mate?"

A soft grin tugged at Tayln's lips. "Yes, though I was unaware of that at the time. I was too young for such thoughts; I only knew that I loved her and a void had been left where her light once shined."

While his brother's story of losing his mate was sad, they'd obviously found each other again. "What happened to you after you left the Citadel?"

He drained his gorbol-fizz and set the glass back on the coffee table. "They returned to Surkesh. The scientist couple that found me adopted me. They took me with them to work, gave me space in their lab. They taught me and encouraged me to work on my own projects. Within a couple of years, my projects started selling well and I financed my first Teiner Tech tower. After I was established enough to start making money, I made yearly unsuccessful trips back to the Citadel to look for Elvie. Over the years, I set up a Tower on Illium and eventually the Citadel. I was just at the breaking ground stage, so to speak, when I found a young girl by the name of Rhynn who had painted a picture with a girl in it that reminded me of Elvie. Elvie hunted me down, curious as to who spent a lot of credits on her sister's painting and we found each other again."

"Rhynn and I lived in the underbelly of the Wards for years, we rarely came topside for long – which is why we didn't find each other sooner," Elvie told him.

Tayln nodded absently. His brother had been taken by batarians. He frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Nik – If I'd had any clue you were still alive, I've done anything it took to find you. I just needed you to know that."

Maybe he would have. Maybe he wouldn't have. Nikyrian wasn't sure what to believe. His brother seemed as if he were honorable, but he did not know him. "You would have had no better luck finding me than finding your mate. I would have been more likely to run into your mate than you would have. I was a slave; due to my size, I was often used for fighting. The Citadel' Dugout had been one of the stops for a while. Word got around after some vigilante took down a couple of the bats' sex rings. After that, I was never brought to the Citadel again. I was, apparently, too valuable to risk. They didn't want to lose me to Valkyrie."

Elvie's grip around her husband's waist tightened. "I'm sorry…I failed your brother. I didn't know…"

Anger flared through Tayln and he tipped his wife's chin up to meet the fury in his gaze. "Do not ever say that again!" he hissed between clenched teeth. "You were one girl fighting odds even C-Sec refused to fight. You are NOT responsible for what happened to my brother. You heard what he said – he was valuable! He would have been well guarded! He would not have wanted your safety or death on his conscience!" At least he hoped his brother would not want a child to be hurt or killed because of him. He gripped her chin tighter between his thumb and index finger. "This is NOT your guilt to bear!"

Nikyrian glanced down at Bree, who only shrugged, and then returned his attention to his brother and his wife. Elvie's words made little sense to him. "Why does your wife blame herself?"

"Because she thinks she should be everywhere – know everything…save everyone," Tayln growled. He swiped an agitated hand down the spines on his head and released a harsh breath. "Few people know what I'm about to tell you, but my wife is Valkyrie. She blames herself for not finding out about you – for not saving you."

Nikyrian's mouth fell open in stunned disbelief. His last time on the Citadel had been a few years ago. Elvie would have had to been nothing but a small child. "That's – but she was-"

"Immensely talented," Tayln said with hard look at his brother. "But still just one being with a heart larger than her reach."

He didn't know what to make of his brother's stony stare, but he was right. His gaze dropped to meet his human sister's. "Tayln is right. I would not have wanted you to come for me by yourself. The guilt of my circumstance lays at the feet of the bats. No one else is to blame – least of all you."

She pulled away from her husband and leaned forward, her forearms on her thighs, her metallic-caramel ponytail fell over her shoulder. "I will make a deal with you, Nik. I will do my best not to feel guilty if you promise to try not to hate my friend Litu on sight. She's batarian – and she hates that about herself. People are not always kind to her and it took a lot for us to bring her out of her shell. I would like her to continue to feel safe with us."

Bree stiffened at his side and he felt her hand tighten on his arm. But he didn't need her to worry that he would become angered by the words spoken to him. "I have every reason to hate bats. I have every reason to hate women…to hate men…to hate a lot of races in general. But I don't hate everyone – only those that have wronged me. I have never seen a female bat, but even if I'm uncomfortable around her, I would never intentionally hurt your friend."

Elvie nodded and curled back up against her husband's side. "That's all I can ask. Bree," she said, turning her attention to Thane's sister. "You may wish to reach out to the Primacy before your heat progresses too much farther. Since you found your mate, you're eligible to be released from the Compact. You will also want to give thought to what you both want to do with your freedom. You are welcome to come live with us, we have a large, empty home on the Citadel and would love the company. That will give you more time to decide what you want to do." She pushed off Tayln's thigh and rose, holding her hand out to her husband. "For the next week, I hope you will decide to join us or the rest of the family, if we're not here. After that, it will be time to go home. CC will have dinner ready around 6pm." She grinned. "Enjoy your time until then," she said softly. The new couple were already half way to Bree's bedroom.

-BREAK NINE-

Come the following morning, Tayln gave his brother a full scan and removed a chip that was imbedded in his neck, likely for tracking or control purposes, and destroyed it. His brother refused to have his skin pigmentation modified, so there was little that could be done about his looks, but the batarians did not know his real name or where he disappeared to. Tayln had given him one of his shielding OTs, that would protect him from projectiles as well as be a means to locate him if something happened.

Over the next week, Tayln and Elvie spent a few hours a day at the Tower so that Tayln could refine some of Savvy's programs and so that Elvie could continue working on her Stein project. With Nik coming into their lives, Tayln was distracted easily, which Elvie could understand. He wanted to spend time with his brother. She also knew that he was going to slowly try to get Nik interested in Teiner Tech. He wanted his brother to be a part of what he'd built, in some way. Even if it was only hand delivering more expensive items that deserved a personal touch.

She wiped the sweat from her brow and looked up at the next rock ledge. She pushed upwards with her foot and grabbed onto it tightly, pulling herself up another several inches. Today they'd hiked out to Twisted Rock, a large, crooked rock formation that had a level, grassy plateau at the top. They'd all worn jumpjets as a safety measure, except for Tayln, and she'd even had Loki and Rissa wear lifelines, which were clipped onto strategically placed rings for less experienced climbers. Tayln had propulsion boots instead of a jumpjet, so he hoisted their lunch in a bag on his back.

She tried not to watch them climb up the rock. Because watching them unclip the lifeline to move it up to the next ring would have been dangerously distracting to her. She couldn't afford to watch anyone else. She had to focus on her next hand or foot placement.

Her hand finally latched onto the top of the plateau, her fingers digging into the ground as her muscles strained to pull her up. When she managed to get a foot over the ledge as well, she heaved upwards and then rolled away from the ledge to give others space to join her. She grimaced when the jumpjet dug into her back and then rose to her feet.

She had never actually gone rock-climbing before, but she'd had a lot of experience climbing all over the underbelly to get the drop on her targets, so it came easier to her than her family. Nik was the next to pull himself over onto the thick carpet of grass. She wondered if maybe he'd climbed walls during the pit fighting to attack his opponent or opponents. He never had talked too much about that life and it wasn't her business.

She nodded at Nik and they both returned to the ledge to offer a hand to those coming up. Once everyone was up and they were settled on a large blanket eating lunch, she smiled. This had felt good. Not the same kind of good as saving a life or putting away an evil being, but an inside sort of good. She'd succeeded in doing something she'd never done before. She'd pitted her life against the rock and won. The rock certainly hadn't been a sentient being, but it was still dangerous. She noticed the wide smile on her brother's face. "Feels good, doesn't it?" she asked him.

He breathed in deeply and met his sister's yellow-green gaze that mirrored his own. "I can't even describe how it feels. I'm exhausted, but it feels like I accomplished the impossible. When you first suggested this – I thought you were crazy. Why would anyone want to climb a mountain? But the fight to get up here was invigorating and now…now it feels like the world has taken a deep breath." He shook his head, a sheepish grin on his face. "Told you I couldn't describe it."

"I know I was the last one up here," Rissa stated quietly, "but I'm glad I didn't stay behind with poor Shadow." She laced her fingers through Loki's. "It's beautiful up here and rewarding." She slumped back onto to the blanket. "But if you don't mind, I don't think I'm ever going to move again." She hadn't realized how bad a shape she was in and her muscles felt like jello. If she hadn't been hauled up, she doubted she'd of had the strength to pull herself onto the plateau. Rissa didn't mind the rounds of laughter and she didn't mind when the other couples got up to explore the top of Twisted Rock. She had no intention of opening her eyes, but she smiled when Loki laid back next to her. "Bet you're gonna be working out a lot more when we go back home."

He chuckled and pulled her against him. "That's not a bet I'd wager against. I know I will be. Maybe next time, I'll be the first to reach the top of the mountain…not that I'm competitive or anything." He added with a flare of heat in his cheeks.

She snorted, trying to hold back a laugh. "Of course not. Wanting to be the best doesn't mean your competitive. Not at all."

"Oh, hush…" he grumbled'

Getting down had been a lot easier. Elvie went first, free falling until she needed to use her jump get to slow the landing. Once she was down, they others came down one at a time, so that she could help them land biotically, if there were any jumpjet malfunctions.

The rest of the week went by swiftly, but nothing they did after that could top the exhilaration of reaching the top of Twisted Rock.

Elvie might have been relieved when she finally left Illium behind, but she'd made some nice memories there and did not regret coming in the least. She knew she'd be back…probably many times and she'd deal with it when it happened. When it came to illegal research, Illium was the best place to be. The chime of her OT broke her thoughts.

"You wanted me to let you know when your sister was alone. You can find her in the kitchen."

"Thank you, Val. Hopefully, she'll still be alone when I get there."

"She should be. The others are still in the gym sparring," Val told her.

She'd left the gym earlier, wanting to work on Shadow's transition to using the step-stool to reach the toilet. She was getting too big for the box she'd been using. She and Shadow took the lift down to Deck 2 and turned left into the kitchen. She grabbed what looked to be some kind of fruit salad and joined her sister at the table. "I don't catch you alone very often anymore." She grinned when her sister's cheeks grew red.

"Pot-kettle, Elvie. I always wondered why you two were inseparable. Now I know." She caught the knowing glance in her sister's eyes and she held up a hand. "And before you say anything – Lanna took Bree and I to a clinic for implants. Loki and I are being careful…are you?"

Her sister could be flighty at times, but she didn't doubt for a moment that she and Loki were being careful. In fact, she didn't doubt that Loki would have gotten implanted too. "When we first got together, I wasn't protected – we didn't think we needed that precaution. After my first heat, we both got implanted…being incapacitated for one week out of four wasn't an option. I'm glad we did; we might not be as incompatible as we thought. A discussion I had with Mordin – the scientist that helped us create the Kepral's vaccine, told us that if we are biologically compatible enough for a drell to imprint on a human, then we might just be compatible enough to have a baby. Now, whether the fetus would survive to term without gene therapy – that he could not tell us. But he suspects it would be needed, as do I." She shrugged. "For now, it is a non-issue. We will have plenty of time to start a family later."

Rissa clapped her hands with a vocal cheer. "That is tot-flipped. I'm too young to be an auntie right now. Besides, there's enough babies toddling around and getting into everything – ain't going to lie…this has been a nice break. I love my baby sister and my cousin," she considered Torn and Ari her aunt and uncle, which made their daughter, Cat, her cousin, "but auntie is far more adult than I want to be right now," she admitted.

"I've already got a baby," she said as she reached down to stroke the top of Shadow's head. "She's all the baby I need right now. So, we have agreed. Motherhood and auntiehood are on the shelf for now. Maybe I'll revisit the idea when I'm thirty or forty." Any later wouldn't really be fair to Tayln, he should have a chance to bounce grandchildren on his knee. She swallowed and force her thoughts away from the fact that he would die so much earlier than her. "Are you ready to go back home?"

"I miss everyone," Rissa admitted, "but I've enjoyed being here a lot more than I expected to. I'll miss this too…but yes, I'm ready to go back. I suppose being away from the people you love can make you appreciate them more. I talk to Lissa almost every night, but it's not the same, you know?" She frowned when she realized that one day, they'd be apart far longer than a few weeks. "But this is just the start, isn't it? One day we'll live separate lives…"

Elvie nodded. "But you can still com each other frequently." She settled her hand over her sister's. "It's not the same. I won't lie and say it is. But life can keep you so filled up that the pain recedes. Follow your heart, Rissa, no matter where it takes you. Your sister will always be a part of your life, no need to make regret a part of it too."

"Oh, shut up," she said with a good-natured smile. "Sometimes you sound like Yoda with all the advice you hand out. Try to remember you're not an old, wrinkly man."

She wrinkled her nose at her sister. Did she sound like an old man? "Have you decided what field you might want to go into when you test out?"

"No…Lissa has talked about taking some interior design classes when she can, but I don't know yet. I'm not really interested in that. I want to do something more exciting." But she had no idea what that something more exciting could be.

"You have plenty of time, Rissa. There's no rush. You have another two years before you have to test out and you can still take advanced classes after that until something feels right to you." But maybe something already felt nice to her. "Hmmm…you know, I have noticed that ever since you first came on board the Valkyrie that you've been spending a lot of time with CC in the kitchen, are you enjoying that?"

Rissa blinked. "What? Cooking? But that – that's not exciting!"

Her brow shot up. "Isn't it? Then why did your eyes just light up?"

"They did? Well, you know, it's fun," she admitted. "I love learning how to make something out of nothing. And it makes me feel a - I don't know…a sense of pride when people actually like what I've made. You know…" she said with an ironic laugh, "I used to think it was strange whenever Rafe and Rhynn had a cookoff. But I understand now – and next time…I bet I'll beat them both!"

"I bet you will," Elvie told her hand before she pulled back to gather her trash. "Because, to them cooking was merely a hobby, their heart wasn't in it. But I think that maybe your heart is. If your heart is in something, that makes it fun and exciting and worth pursuing." As far as she knew cooking was the first thing her sister invested anything into besides gossiping and giggling. Now, she had Loki and cooking. And even if cooking ended up being only an enjoyable hobby, at least Rissa had learned that she can succeed in whatever she sets out to do.

Rissa tossed her trash into the recycler. "Maybe you're right," she said thoughtfully. "Maybe you're right."

Elvie watched her sister leave before handing Shadow the bacon her sister had left behind for her. "Come on, Shadow, let's go play toss," she said as she dropped her trash into the recycler. Toss was similar to a game of ball with a dog, but she didn't always toss a ball. The game helped Shadow with her catching and pouncing exercises, especially if she used her biotics to cause the 'prey' to move.

Sparring was also an enjoyable time for her. It wasn't something they'd been able to do in the hotel. The gym allowed for basic machine workouts only. But in the ship, they had much more room to maneuver. She'd been impressed that her brother had kept up what they'd taught him during the six weeks he's stayed at their place on the Citadel. His defensive moves were quick and sure, so this trip, they worked on his attack. Her favorite new spar partner was Nik. He was nearly as massive as Tayln, but he was more willing to push her, to test her. And they'd been able to learn a lot of moves from each other. Nik was a dirty fighter – he'd had to be, but he was working on his speed and finesse. Like her, he wanted to be prepared for anything. As such, she also spent time working on his use of biotics, which was something he'd never learned how to use.

When they reached the Hastings, a shuttle was sent to pick up Loki and Rissa. It was hard to let Loki go. Tayln had to pull her back from the hug. They'd grown closer during their time together, which strengthened the unusual twin-bond they had. She waved at the disappearing shuttle and wiped the annoying tear from her cheek.

During the trip back to the Citadel, Elvie spent a lot of time in the lab, working on a collar for Shadow that had the ability to expand with her as she grew. The collar was dual charging; using both the cat's energy and solar energy, both were stored in the collar to fuel the shielding field.

"Elvie, the asari Councilor is requesting to speak with you." Val told her.

She set the collar down with sigh of irritation and arched her back in a much-needed stretch. She took the lift up to Deck 2, with Shadow at her heel, exited the rear and hooked a left into the QEC. "Patch her through, Val."

"We have a situation we need you to investigate," the asari Councilor told her. "In the Attican Traverse, there is a ship of interest that has sent out an SOS and has since gone silent. The ship's name is _Zeus' Folly_. It was last heard from in the Shadow Sea system. Your ship is the closest to that vicinity and we need you to check it out. I'm sending you the nav point now."

She folded her arms under her breasts. "A human ship of interest. Are they doing anything we should be aware of? I'd rather not have any more surprises than necessary."

It would not pay to lie to a human that seemed to be adept at spotting them. "It is a trading freighter out of Mindoir. The captain goes by the name Cowboy. His real name is Maverick Neeson. An informant sent a data packet proving the ship is running illegal technology into Council Space. We had Spectres waiting along his trade route once he entered Council Space, but his stop on Horizon was unexpected. We need you to check it out."

"Our pilot has already set course for the Shadow Sea."

"Sere Teiner," the Councilor said with a slight bow of her head. "We expect to hear back from you shortly, Shepard."

Shepard. She didn't mind the use of her birth name. To her it felt almost like an alias. Most people, unless they knew her, would not associate the name Shepard with the name Teiner. Another layer of confusion over her identity was fine with her. She turned to her husband when the connection was cut. "A trade freighter by the name of _Zeus' Folly_ is suspected of running illegal tech into Council Space. They had a sting set up, but he never got there. We're in route to Horizon, in the Shadow Sea system to find out what happened to the ship. The ship sent out a distress signal and went silent. I'm guessing a tracer on the hull was damaged by whatever caused them to send out a distress signal. Either Cowboy was unfortunate enough to get hit by a random asteroid shower or pirates are involved. Before we hit the relay, we should uncouple Ase and go in as two ships."

"Agreed," he returned without hesitation. They'd stopped at Pinnacle Station to refuel both ships and got suckered into playing their Sims challenge. Shepard's team had reached the top of the boards before they'd left. Since they'd already returned to Hydra, they were not far from the mass relay. "I would have suggested the same. Thane, Bree and I will board the Oasis and we will show a united front."

In twenty, everyone adjourned to the shuttle bay. Before Tayln closed the shuttle's doors, he released Savvy onto the Valkyrie and told her protect his wife. She tapped her foot in annoyance as the shuttle slipped through the protective barrier of the shuttle bay and sped towards the Oasis. She rolled her neck and blew out a breath of air, her annoyance dissipated with the breath. She knew he didn't doubt her ability to protect herself, but as his mate, he had to protect her at all costs. "Sync with Val, Savvy, and go over the systems checks before we hit the relay." It was always better to keep the drone busy.

Colors rolled over her as she approached Elvie. "He knows you'll survive without him, but he wouldn't survive your loss. You will always be his top priority." He'd even instructed her that if she ever had to choose between saving him and saving Elvie, that she was to save his wife, because he would not survive her death. But those words would remain locked in her database, there was no need to speak them.

Not survive her loss. Elvie knew many drell did not survive long after the death of their mates, but Tayln had a lot to live for. He had family that loved him, clients that depended on his brilliant mind and a thriving business. He might feel he wouldn't survive her loss, but he was a strong man. In her heart, she believed he could survive anything. "I know," she replied softly as the drone spun away to do what she'd been asked to do.

After the systems checks were completed, they followed the Oasis through the relay. Horizon was a brand-new human colony in the Iera System. It was less than a year old, but maybe there were enough people that the captain of Zeus' Folly wanted to add them to his trade route. But she couldn't imagine that would be the case. A young colony simply wouldn't have enough people for the trip to be profitable, in fact, just the opposite would occur. It would be a credit drain at this stage, so why was Zeus' Folly here?

-BREAK TEN-

Once they entered Iera and drew closer to Horizon, they began to see signs of a battle. Small bits of debris led to larger pieces of what had once been a ship. A holo popped up showing the pieces of debris coming back together.

"The ship was a scuttled Alliance navy vessel. Decommission twelve years ago for scrap. It was never resold. I could extrapolate that it was stolen by mercenaries or pirates," Val explained. "As you can see there was debris left over, but not enough for me to acquire pertinent data from. Proceed with caution. Shields are reinforced and weapons are online, captain."

"Thank you, Val. Tayln -"

"We'll take point, Elvie. Follow us in," Tayln told her as the Oasis pulled ahead.

"Roger that, Oasis." No doubt, Tayln would pick up that she wasn't pleased. But if she tried to come up alongside him, he'd simply speed up. The Valkyrie may have a larger drive core, but she was also a much larger ship and she had no doubt that Tayln would have made sure his ship was capable of catching up to hers, which likely meant it was faster. This wasn't a case of who's was larger. "Stay as close as you can safely get, Val. I want to ride his ass."

"Perhaps that should be saved for a more appropriate alone time?" Val inquired.

"Cute, Val. Real cute," she grumbled.

Before they reached Horizon, four ships popped up on the radar, growing steadily larger as they approached.

"The larger ship is Zeus' Folly, the other three ships have been scrubbed of any identification."

"Terminus pirates," Elvie hissed. "Be ready, Tayln. I'm messaging the Folly." She singled out the Folly's signature. "Zeus' Folly, this is the Valkyrie. The Oasis and I caught your distress signal and are here to assist you with vermin removal." She grinned when the other three ships turned and jumped into FTL. A human in blue armor appeared on the screen.

"Valkyrie, this is Zeus' Folly. It would appear your presence was enough to run those bastards off. We appreciate your help. We've got it from here."

She could see the lie in the man's words. "Lie. That is a lie. I am very good at reading lies, Mr…." She saw his eyes dart to the side and his lips moved, but they weren't at a decent angle to be read.

"Scans show their FTL has been damaged as well as several critical systems. The ship is stranded, Elvie." Val stated.

She switched off her mic. "That means the Folly has been boarded. They are likely waiting for us to leave so they can regroup with the other pirates. We need to get on board and search for survivors."

"It would appear that one life pod is missing, Elvie"

"That doesn't mean there are not prisoners still left on board. We need to go in," she told Val. She flipped her mic back on. "Your systems have been damaged and Mindoir does not have a port or facilities for a vessel the size of yours, captain. Allow four of us to board and we will repair what we can."

"Two," the human countered. "And no guns. We didn't escape one group of pirates just to fall to another."

"Fine," she said with a nod. My husband is on the Oasis. He and I are engineers and we will have many of the parts you will need. Prepare to be boarded." She dropped the connection to the Folly and headed towards her room.

"You cannot board that ship without backup," Lanna all but yelled at her.

She turned to face her friend. She could see the worry etched in Lanna's pretty features. "No guns allowed, Lanna. And we do have backup. We'll have Savvy. We also have weapons that do not look like weapons. Tayln has his bats and some other tricks on his belt. I have my bow, bats and other goodies. We don't know how many pirates are on board, but we do know the Folly has been compromised. They don't know we know. Val, send Tayln and I a picture of Maverick 'Cowboy' Neeson when you locate one." She left the bridge and hurried towards her cabin.

Lanna followed after her. She did not like feeling impotent. "I'm against this, Elvie."

"I am too," Nikyrian agreed, though he didn't follow the women into the cabin.

"Dully noted," she replied as she pulled out her case with her Valkyrie equipment. She snapped on her magnetic belt and situated her gear before flipping on her OT. This time she kept the connection open. "Do you need me to bring any additional parts?" she asked Tayln.

"No. I have what we will need here. I'm ready and heading down to the shuttle bay now," he told her.

"Savvy, you'll need to go dark. We will need you to scout the ship and let us know where the pirates are located and any prisoners. You'll help us ensure the ship is safe. Then, we'll worry about locating the life-pod. Though, I suspect we'll find it down on Horizon." She nodded when the drone vanished. She didn't slowly fade, she just vanished. "Perfect. Heading to the shuttle bay now," she told her husband.

She hurried to the lift and took it down to Deck 4. She turned to the others before stepping into the shuttle. "Keep an eye out. Those pirates might try to flank us." She knew Val would keep an eye out, but it was always better to keep your 'crew' busy so they didn't worry as much. And right now, Lanna and Nik needed to be kept busy to feel like they were a part of what was happening. She'd learned about that necessity from Kaidan at Brain Camp. "I'll be back." She noticed the startled look on Nik's face when Lanna took his hand for support.

"You had better – or we will both kick your ass into next week," she glared at Elvie as the shuttle door slid closed.

She met up with her husband's shuttle and they slipped through the Folly's hangar bay shield together. When the shuttles set down, a group of men raised their guns.

A man with a billed hat stepped forward. "Come out slowly. We need to make sure you're alone and unarmed."

She slapped the pad to open the door, but nothing happened. "I'm locked in." A warning light flashed in the hangar bay and the ship went dark.

"Life support has been disabled on the ship. In fact, all systems have been disabled. It is not safe to leave the shuttle, Elvie," a disembodied Savvy explained. "Val and Ase have locked the shuttles until you can leave them safely."

She hurried over to a holo-window and looked out to see the men, along with other unmagnetized debris floating past their shuttles and out into space. "Well, this didn't go as expected. Either the ship conveniently gave up the ghost or someone who knows what they are doing is on board. I'm going with the latter."

"I suspect you are right. If life support doesn't come back on in a few minutes, there are survival suits under the floor in the back of the shuttle," Tayln told her.

"I think I'm going to look into creating some very light armor that can hold up to the rigors of space. The Valkyrie suit can only give me maybe a half hour of air, if needed. Plus, I need something that doesn't scream, 'I'm a vigilante!'"

Tayln choked over a laugh. "Yes, you do. We do. If you do not mind using something I created, I do have some prototype armor I've been working on while you were gone. Thinner and lighter than the standard issue Teiner Tech provides. We can go over it and make some final decisions when we return to the Citadel. I won't be releasing this armor publicly or privately, until technology improves and I can replace it with something better, but I will make it available to any crew you take on and our family."

"I don't care who created it. Your dick will always be bigger than mine." She grinned when her husband choked again.

"You two do realize that we can hear you?" Bree asked with amusement. "The coms on the ships and shuttles are synced."

"Bree!" Lanna scolded in mock irritation. "It was just getting good. Though, if you had a dick, Elive…I'm not so sure it would be smaller than Tayln's. I've never seen anyone with bigger balls than you have."

"Shhh!" Elvie shushed her friend. "I had them removed years ago – you weren't supposed to tell anyone!"

Lanna nearly screamed with laughter, breaking the brief and uncertain silence. "I can't believe you said that!"

"Nor will I allow it to be believed. She has always been 100% female. Even if a drell preferred the same sex, it is impossible to imprint on the same sex or even someone carrying the reproductive organs of both sexes. Discovering a mate is not the same as finding someone to love and marry – it doesn't work that way. The body chooses a mate according to pheromones. Regardless of age, it can only be male-female to ensure reproductive continuity. I was surprised when I found out I'd imprinted on a human. I can only assume that means we are genetically compatible enough to produce offspring." Whether the offspring would make it to term or not, that was another matter. A matter for later.

Lanna snorted, trying not to fall into another laughing fit. "She wasn't serious."

The ship shuddered as it came back online. Systems were rebooting one at a time. A red light and alarm blared through the hangar bay until the shield popped back up over the bay's entrance, sealing it off to allow for pressurization. A few moments later the alarm and red flashing light went silent. The shuttle doors slid open and Elvie quickened her steps to meet up with her husband. The hangar bay was not all that large, it held a couple of shuttles and some hauling equipment, likely for shipments. There was a lift on the left, a long console desk on the right and two large double doors at the back of the hangar bay. She guessed that would be for storage. If he was a supply merchant, then that would be the best location for his goods.

So, the lift it was. When they stepped in there was simply two buttons. One labeled 'Up' and another labeled 'Stop'. She selected the 'Up' button.

"There are compartments below the lower decking that run the length of the ship. I almost didn't detect it. It was very cleverly concealed. There are crates stored down there, but nothing scanned as illegal technology. I did note that there was a dissipating hot spot, probably from where the pirate killer was hiding," Savvy told them.

The door slid open with a loud chime. Just as they were stepping out a harried human was sauntering over to them. His dark, wavy hair was pulled back into a small pony at the back of his neck, the hair on the top of his head was in short, mussed layers, giving him a rakish appearance. He had a small gold hoop in one earlobe, black slacks, mint colored shirt that brought out the green in his blue-green eyes and a black synth-leather blazer that fell to his hips.

"Glad you survived the purge. Had no way to warn you of what I was about to do. I was hoping you'd be reluctant getting out of your shuttles, since you were surrounded by armed men." He held his hand out to them, shaking each in turn. "I'm Maverick Neeson – folks just call me Cowboy."

"I'm Tayln Teiner and this is my wife, Elvie Teiner."

"Folks just call me Elvie…or Shepard," she replied with a grin on her face, throwing the man's words back at him. She would never consider Shepard her name, that's why it made a good alias. Shepard was the name of the man Hannah married when her real father walked away. She never knew the man, had no feelings for him or his name. It was a non-name, which suited her fine. The names that meant something to her were: Falker, Anderson, Teiner. She bit her cheek to keep from laughing. F.A.T. – Spectre FAT...no, that didn't work at all. Her original birth record now showed her name as Lorianna Valkyrie Shepard. David had to re-adopt her, making her Shepard-Anderson and then with her marriage, Shepard-Anderson-Teiner. S.A.T. or worse yet, ShAT…no way in hell was that acceptable. "And we are quite happy to have survived your purge as well. Impressive work, Cowboy."

Cowboy whistled. "Tayln Teiner. Never thought I'd see you on my ship. Come to think of it, I never thought I'd see you anywhere but on a vid. I suppose that means my girl's in good hands with you."

Tayln inclined his head. "We'll repair your FTL drive and patch a couple of other needed systems, but you will still need to get her to port for a full repair job."

"I've never rescued anyone that didn't need rescuing before. It was an interesting experience…if a bit anti-climactic," she admitted.

"There is no one else on board," Savvy said as she materialized next to them. Cowboy shifted his weight from one foot to the other, but did not noticeably startle at the drone's appearance.

"Good job," she told the drone. "I want you to take one of the shuttles down to Horizon's surface and bring back the Folly's crew."

"On it!" Savvy said with a twirl of color as she sank down through the floor.

"Nice drone. Follow me," he motioned with his hand. "I'll show you where everything's at."

Tayln rested one hand on the strap of the bag that was over his shoulder. "Savvy scanned your ship and sent the location of the weak points to my OT. We will get you patched up," he assured the captain.

"Well, then…I'll follow you. I certainly wouldn't have had enough spare parts to get her going and I certainly couldn't have survived another fight with those pirates. I was lucky to get my crew off in time. Then I got lucky again when you showed up. But then I tend to be a lucky son of a bitch" He tilted his head at the wonder of that. "Why are you out here?" He blinked. "Not that I don't appreciate you showing up when you did and hauling my nuts out of the fire. Could not have asked for a better distraction."

A distraction that gave him time to space the pirates. She and Tayln were lucky they weren't spaced as well. "We received a transmission letting us know there was a distress call from this area, so we decided to check it out. We weren't that far away. What about you? Why would a trade freighter be here?" she inquired. "Horizon will only lose you credits."

"I see you do your homework," he said with a nod. "But you're right. I'm not coming to Horizon for the creds. I have family that moved out here. They wanted to be a part of something new. I've made enough credits that I don't mind losing some to make sure my family has what they need."

"Makes sense. I'd do the same thing. We _are_ doing the same thing, sending supplies back to my husband's homeworld, Rakhana." Not only was he NOT carrying illegal tech, but he had a legitimate reason to be here. It was starting to sound more like Cowboy was being set up…or a diversion. If the Council was looking this way, it left them blind to another way.

Her OT chimed and she glanced down. Kaidan. The ship shuddered and she dropped her arm, ignoring the message. "Val – what's going on!"

"You sent me down into a dogfight, Elvie! Val's taken over the damned shuttle as if I couldn't have gotten it planet side in once piece," Savvy grumbled. "Damned AI has her fingers in too many pies. Keep your processors out of my pie and shoot your damned guns!"

"The shields are not going to hold up under this," Tayln grimaced when the ship shuddered again.

"I know that! Tayln – I'll handle defense – just get that FTL drive online! We'll worry about the other systems later."

Cowboy rubbed the back of his neck. "I diverted power away from the cannon to power the shields."

She shook her head. "Doesn't matter. I'll operate them manually. Cowboy – show me to your cannon. I'll get the damned thing working. I've got a score to settle now!"

She ran behind him back towards the lift and dropped down into a hatch. They scrambled through the ducts towards the bow of the ship. He stopped and motioned to another hatch. "This one drops down into the control seat." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Good luck, Elvie. I'm going topside and will divert power to keep our shields up as needed. With a light pat, he maneuvered around her and headed back to the main entry.

She opened the hatch, peered down and then dropped down into the seat. Not exactly how she would have designed a ship, but at least it had a manual override. Many neglected that option. She located the switch for manual control, gripped it and pulled down. The lights flickered and went out. "Damn it.." she mumbled. She spun her chair around looking for the panel board. There. She pried it off and found frayed wires that were smoking. "Well, hell." She pulled a small pouch off her belt and pulled out the tools she'd need to fix the wiring. The ship shuddered as it took another direct hit to its shields. "How many, Val?"

"There were thirteen, but we're down to eleven. Savvy is planet side now, but she won't be leaving Horizon until the pirates bug out."

"Elvie! What the hell is going on? Talk to me. I'm scared to death for you right now!"

"Kaidan? What?" She flipped her OT screen open and returned to the wires. "Did I call you? I must have hit the wrong button when I tried to dismiss your message. We're in a bit of a…situation. We were investigating a distress call that went silent by the request of the Council. The ship we were investigating was hit by pirates. The distress call was real, but the ship was a decoy. An informant lied to the Council. There! That should do it now." She reattached the control plate and then pulled down on the switch again. The console hummed to life.

His view of her jiggled with every movement, but the screen swiveled to keep centered on her face. He felt so helpless. His hand rose to his heart to try to rub the ache away. "Let me get this straight, you are being fired on by eleven pirate ships?"

She grabbed onto the control stick and started firing back at the pirates. "Yes. When we arrived, there were only three pirate ships left, one was destroyed by the Folly. The three pirate ships went into FTL when we arrived with two well-armed ships. We realized at the last moment that the Folly had been boarded. The captain, Cowboy, turned off all systems, including life support and the pirates were sucked out into space. Tayln and I were in the Folly's hangar bay when that happened, safe in our shuttles, mag-locked to the floor. Our ships' AIs prevented us from leaving the shuttles just in time. Yes! Two more pirates blown to hell!

"The pirates returned to flank us, we thought they might. Of course, we didn't expect them to return with quite so many friends – but we've got two enhanced ships covering our asses right now. They're buying us time. We'll be fine. Kaidan."

"You are on a ship barely able to maintain life support, in the middle of a dogfight with pirates, and you think you're fine? I think we have a different idea of what 'fine' means. You're my…best friend, damn it – I love you. I need you in my life."

"I'll always be in your life, Kaidan – I wouldn't let you force me away, even if you tried. Another one down!"

"That will never happen. We're soulmates. You know that." And right now, he was more terrified than when Vyrnnus attacked her. He wasn't at her side; he couldn't save her. That tore at him more than anything else.

"She's not your mate!" Tayln growled, trying to keep his focus on the intricate circuits he was repairing.

"He didn't mean it that way. It's a friendship bond that is deep enough that we've become a part of each other. Bonds built during a shared duress are stronger than normal friendship bonds. How much longer, Tayln?"

"Nine minutes. And sorry for over reacting, Kaidan. I can be protective of my _wife_."

"Understood, Tayln." Kaidan knew damned well that the man was pushing the fact that he'd married Elvie in his face. Staking a claim. He didn't blame the man; he'd have done the same. But it changed nothing, least of all how he felt about Elvie.

She spun her chair to the left. "Val! We need to get that shuttle up here now. Do whatever it takes, but get it up here. We're about to go into FTL! Make sure everyone's on board, Savvy!"

"We have been. We're sitting here picking our noses for excitement. Scratch that, I don't have a nose. I get to watch everyone else pick theirs. Yes! The locks have been released. We're on our way!"

"Thanks for the vivid picture, Savvy." The ship shuddered once more. "Come on, Tayln…before the ship tears itself apart…" she mumbled under her breath.

Kaidan clenched his fists and blinked his eyes, the hot pressure behind them releasing in a warm stream of tears. He cleared his throat. "I heard that," he responded in a quiet, strained voice. "Don't you die on me. Don't you ever fucking die on me…I couldn't…just don't…"

She was stunned by a word that was not part of his usual vocabulary. "I'm not going to die on you, Kaidan. But it's going to make for one hell of a story to share with the others. Come on, you ass…how many times do I have to hit you!"

"I should be there…" he mumbled.

"You're welcome to join us," she said as she swiveled her chair to target a ship on the right. "We'll be there in April…but we're not always on the ship. Everyday life is not so much of an adrenaline rush."

Was she serious? "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course, I do. You, Morra, the others…you're part of my family. I always have room for family. Might even help you get a feel for what you want to do. On the Citadel, you'll be able to talk to C-Sec. I have friends in the CIA and AIA that you can talk to. You can talk to David and Hannah, my parents, to get an idea of what life on a military ship is like."

Cowboy switched on the intercom. "The shuttle is aboard; hangar bay door closing. Woo-hoo! The FTL drive core just came on line – thank you, Tayln! Hold onto your seats, folks! We're outta here!" He punched the button to engage the FTL drive. As soon as the stars were streaming by them, he turned the auto-pilot on and jumped up from the pilot's chair, swinging his hips in a dance of joy. The blue giant and his wife had saved all of their lives. And that was something that did not have a price tag on it.

"We're safe, Folly, ol' girl," he said as he hurried out of the cockpit. His grin widened when he saw his crew lounging around the central commons outside the mess hall. He back slapped and teased each one of them and then sauntered over to the heroes of the hour. "You both have saved all our asses – well, their jobs and my ass…my ship. I have no way to repay you for that, but if you ever need anything hauled, it's on the house…well, on the ship – you know what I mean."

"We're not asking for repayment. But tell me, how did your ship gain the name Zeus' Folly?" Elvie enquired.

"Blame the name on my mother…or one of my mother's stories. That woman is deep into ancient dogma and mythology, in particular the Greek and Roman mythologies. She told me a story she'd dug up about a Greek Titan by the name of Themis, the Goddess of divine law and order. Well, she up and married Zeus. And that God had problems keeping it in his pants. When she found out he cheated on her, she cursed her husband - that curse withered his nethers, if you know what I mean."

Elvie grinned when she heard the grumblings of the men that had overheard them. "Looks like Zeus couldn't outrun the longarm of the law."

Cowboy's groan was followed by a hearty laugh. "That was so horrible that I liked it." He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "The story always stuck with me. The king of Gods married a powerful Titan, an oracle that wore the mantles of justice and morality. What did he think would happen when she weighed his misdeeds?"

"He was thinking he was king of the Gods – who could touch him? He wasn't the first and won't be the last to misjudge a woman."

He tipped an invisible hat at her with a slight bow. "I don't doubt you are right, Elvie. And that is why I named my ship Zeus' Folly, so that I would always remember what my mother taught me about respecting the strengths and wisdom of women."

"Cap has the ladies feeding out of his hand," Marty snickered.

"Doesn't make it any less true," Cowboy shot back, with a wink at Elvie. "Ah…we are dropping out of FTL, we must have reached the nav point your navigator sent me. Will the Folly get us to Earth?"

"She will. Your FTL is running fine, just keep any unneeded systems powered down. I ran a quick patch on a couple of your systems that were more seriously damaged. But, you'll be fine," Tayln assured the captain.

"Looks like we'll be roughing it, boys…just like old times. Come on," he said as he led them towards the lift. "Let's get you two back to your lives."

With another round of handshakes, they hopped into their shuttles and slipped through the field. Elvie unsynced her OT with a sigh.

"I'm glad you made it out safely."

Oh crap, she'd forgotten Kaidan was still there. She flipped on her OT screen. "It was more intense than I thought it would be. We saved the ship and proved he wasn't a smuggler of illegal tech. Though, the Council might not be too happy that their informant lied. I honestly think the Folly was a decoy. But, that's their problem, unless they choose to make it mine."

"I'm going to join you, Elvie. I don't even need to think about it. You're right – it will give me a chance to find out what direction I want my life to go in. This is an opportunity I can't afford to pass up. Being with you is just frosting on the cake." He inhaled. "Now I'm hungry for cake," he said with a sheepish grin. "I'm excited too. I can't wait to see you again. I've missed you so damn much."

"I've missed you too," she admitted as her shuttle slid through the blue field and into the shuttle bay. "And I'm sorry for dragging you into all of that."

"I'm not. It was terrifying to hear what you were going through; it was infuriating that I couldn't do anything to help, and there was immeasurable relief when I knew you were safe. It was a rollercoaster of emotions but I'm glad I shared it with you." He raked his hand through his hair and inhaled. "Look, I know you have to go now, but com me soon."

"I will, Kaidan. And we'll see each other soon."

"Yeah…I love you, Elvie."

"Love you too, hon. Now go tell Morra what happened," she said with a wink and disconnected the call. Nik and Lanna were waiting for her when she stepped off the shuttle.

Lanna pounced and pulled Elvie into a tight hug. "You're alive. I don't have to kill you," she teased.

"That is a good thing, because I did not want to die."

"It was difficult to watch and do nothing," Nik said quietly. "I've only just found my brother and you and I had to watch you both fighting to save a dying ship at the cost of your lives."

She couldn't resist the lost look on a face that was so familiar to her. She slipped out of Lanna's hug and wrapped her arms around her new brother. He hesitated only a moment before his large arms encircled her in a crush-worthy bear hug. "We're safe Nik. There was danger, but we all knew what we were doing. The pirates are just lucky that we went to FTL before we destroyed all of their ships." She stood on her toes and kissed his soft cheek, which was no longer leaking marking fluids not that Bree's heat was over.

She pulled back when she felt the slight reverberation when the large magnets clamped onto to the Valkyrie's hull. "How many pirate ships were left?" she asked him.

"Five – make that four and a half. One barely made it to FTL. When Zeus' Folly took off, they decided they'd had enough. We were surprised they were willing to risk that many ships. Do you know what they were after?"

"No. And that's the odd part. Savvy scanned the contents of the crates, it was all normal colony supplies, even some pre-fab mod units. If they were setting up a new colony, then the Folly would have been a good haul. But even so, I can't think it worth the cost of that many lives…and ships." She gave a small shake of her head. It made no sense. "I need to check in with the Council. Val, call the asari Councilor."

She took the lift to Deck 2 and exited the rear of the lift and turned left into the QEC. The asari's hologram wavered and then came into focus. "Whatever data your informant sent you was faked. We scanned all of his merchandise, even the expensive items the captain kept hidden. He's nothing more than a colony supply merchant. I'll send you a data packet containing the scans that were taken." She flipped open her OT and sent off the packet.

"Perhaps your informant is simply a fool who passes on bad intel, or perhaps he has a grudge against Cowboy."

"And the distress signal?" the Councilor asked.

"That was very real." Elvie explained everything that happened, including how the pirates did not stop fighting, no matter the cost of lives, until the Folly leapt into FTL.

The Councilor nodded. "I agree, that is…disquieting."

"Maybe the pirates were fed false information as well." She shrugged. "Or maybe they just really needed colonial supplies. It might be worth it to drag your informant in and find out what they know."

"We intend to do just that. We'll reach out when we have need of you."

The hologram vanished. "Of course, you will."

-BREAK ELEVEN-

The last leg of the journey, was thankfully, blissfully uneventful. It was time Thane needed with his sister and Tayln with his brother. In between the family time moments, she was able to complete Shadow's collar. Shadow hadn't been pleased when it was first placed around her neck. For a while, she would randomly roll onto her back and paw at it, but she eventually realized it was not going to come off.

Once they were back on the Citadel, Nik and Bree did what she'd told Kaidan he needed to do, they spent time with Tayln, learning a lot about the different aspects of Teiner Tech, they'd spoken to several C-Sec officers, who told them what it was like to work in a turian dominate field as well as some of the more interesting cases they solved, some of which involved the vigilante, Valkyrie, and more recently, the privately funded Guardian Security team, which they occasionally worked together with. They'd also spoken to Reed, one of Elvie's friends that Nik was coming to like a great deal, about what it was like to work with the CIA., which was largely dominated by salarians and asari, though there were a number of humans as well. Of course, Reed couldn't give them details regarding classified cases, but he could give them the general feel of the job. She'd even given them each an extra nightsuit of her's and Tayln's and introduced them to her Guardians as 'Neo' and 'Nightwind'. She showed them everything they would need to know if they decided to join her Guardians. For now, they chose to learn everything they could about running a business from Tayln and they moonlighted as Guardian Security commanders. C-Sec and the CIA would not allow them the freedom they needed after the tight control they'd both been under. They were paid like any other employees and given a flat in the Blue-Diamond, like the rest of their family.

Bree got her release from the compact, when she sent official notice about finding her mate. She didn't tell them that her mate had never been on Kahje and since she never intended to return for anything more than a brief visit, if that, her children would never fall to the compact. The hanar didn't need to know that.

In the weeks that followed, she and Tayln ironed out what modifications they wanted the protype armor to have and started producing it for their friends and family. Granted, not all of them would need the armor, but Tayln was always prepared and wanted his loved ones to be too.

The armor was unlike anything she could have imagined. He'd taken her stasis disk to a whole new level. The prototype armor wasn't a traditional armor set, it was a disk that could be clipped or magnetized to a belt. The disk was nano-infused. Once you activate the disk, the armor flowed out to encompass your body. The helmet could be activated with or separate from the initial activation. Sensors on the disk could read atmospheric conditions and self-deploy without activation if vital signs were threatened. The disk was VI driven and knew the difference between weapons and clothing. Any weapons carried at the time of deployment the nanites flowed around them so that they were not captured within the armor. If they were attached to a magbelt, they automatically adhered to the magnetic region on the armor, when the armor flowed back into the disk, the weapons snapped back to the magbelt. If the weapon was in hand or in a harness, the harness would be within the armor except for the holster which ended up on the outside of the armor. That did tend to look a bit odd to see a holster on the armor without a harness, but the weapon and holster were fully functional.

The armor had jump boosters in boots and hands, which could be used together or separately. On the hands, they could be used as a weapon to propel someone away from them. There was enough oxygen to last for several hours. If that failed, the suit would put the body into stasis.

They had put the prototype through rigorous testing with various conditions, weapons, and biotics. Like the collar she'd created for Shadow, the disk used several sources of energy to keep charged, body, solar and even biotic. There were several redundant failsafe measures taken to ensure the suit would never overcharge. The stored charge could also be purged as a weapon to stun multiple enemies up close.

The suit was made from a light material that was highly impervious to damage, though certainly not indestructible. It was plated and jointed to allow for agile movement and capable of self-repair. It synced with both of her OTs, allowing her to use them as she normally would, the armor allowed the webdisks and sleepytime darts to pass through it as if it were not there, similar to the nanowalls in their ships. And to top this off, since it was nano-infused tech, most updates could be made with a simple download, that could be sent electronically to all the disks. Finally, along with anti-tampering mechanisms Tayln always employed, each disk would bioscan for only one user. If the disk were stolen, it would not activate.

There was no doubt in her mind that she could have ever been anything more than mild competition for Teiner Tech had she chosen to start up an Elvie Tech. She could never have competed with a mind like her husband's, at least not in developmental technology. "I could never have done anything like what you did with the armor."

"I don't believe that," he told her as he handed a glass of wine and settled on the sofa next to her. "I had two years without you and I had to keep busy to keep from being lost to the memories. You have never had that kind of time to devote to your work and I'm not sure you ever will. But you don't have to. The ideas you give me, the projects you complete – it all adds to our technological growth. Growth that wouldn't have been possible without you in my life. You've also given us a new developmental department with your latest creation."

"My latest? Are you referring to Shadow's collar? You created a new R&D department because of the collar? Why?" she asked, unable to believe what he'd told her. Not that she thought he was lying, but why?

He drained what was left of his wine and set the glass on the coffee table before taking her small hand between his. "Because most of what we manufacture is for the military or businesses or toys for the rich. But your stasis disk, your collar…those are family items. We can even create a cheaper version of your spyder cam and release it as a child's novelty item. This is a niche I never considered before. Family and pets are a sound investment opportunity, just one I hadn't thought of. So," he said with a pat to her hand, "you are the head of Family R&D. You can hire who you want, all projects submitted will be approved or vetoed by you. You can login later, the department has been added to your profile. There are transfers and applications you can look at when you have the time – or you can hire someone to do that for you."

She'd wanted to feel like she was more a part of Teiner Tech, sure she could develop and submit her technology to any of the departments and he considered them co-owners, but she'd still felt like an outsider looking in. What he'd given her was a part of the company that was solely hers. She set her wineglass slowly down on the table as if she hadn't just been handed a dream. Before she settled back into the sofa, she launched herself into his arms, knocking him to the side, his head bouncing on the sofa's arm. You've given me something I didn't know I needed. Now…I want something we both need."

She gripped his shirt on either side of the middle and yanked, the small magnetic disks parted with a soft, almost zipper-like sound. Her nails slid over the hard flat of his nipples and fanned down his chest, his muscles flexing beneath the slight sting. She moaned at the sound of the seductive cadence she would never tire of hearing; thanks to the implant he'd created for her. No sooner had she felt the dampness on her inner thighs when she found herself on her back, her clothing quickly tossed to the floor. Her husband could scent her desire, which amplified his own. He almost never let her desire go unanswered, even if they had to find quick place to take care of things. More than a few times at dinner, his hand had slid up her dress or down her pants to ease her. And if the table was draped…they'd both been guilty of slipping underneath when no one was looking.

Her thoughts scattered when his tongue slid through her folds. Her hands gripped the crests on the sides of his head to hold him closer. After she shattered against his mouth, her body was still trembling as he carried her up to their bedroom and made love to her until they were too exhausted to move. Neither of them saw CC come out and gather up their clothing to be washed.

Father David, her mother and her siblings were not released on leave over the holidays, so they'd had to settle for long coms. And when they'd had the rest of their friends and family over for Christmas and the new year, Tayln set up a multi-com on the coffee table, so that each of their holo-screens could be seen. They'd watched each other open gifts. It wasn't the same as being able to reach out and touch them, but at least they were able to share those moments.

Cat, Han, Kolyat and Dyani filled the house with squeals, smiles and pitter patter of running feet. They even spent some time in front of Kiara's holo to color with her, their little voices whispering their excitement in a toddler language almost unrecognizable – though the kids seemed to have no trouble understanding each other. Rosie was busy mothering them as usual, even if Kolyat was very vocal in his unappreciation. Unlike the other toddlers, he refused to allow Rosie to mother him at all.

Her friends loved being mothers, but then they were older than her, though Laura not by much. Still, Laura had a board to run Wolfe Pharmaceuticals. Teiner Tech was owner run. Tayln never wanted to be in a position where he could get kicked out of his own company and she stood behind that. If they ever went public it would be because they wanted out.

Irikah had told her that she and the twins often went on the set to watch Rallo work. Well, provided the scenes weren't going to be too violent or sexual. She even acted as a body double whenever there were any more intimate scenes, since he was incapable of responding to other females as a mated man and refused to even kiss them. Digitizing the actress' body over hers was easy and the chemistry between them could not be faked – their passion was hot and palpable. Her body was never on full display, but the use of a crotchless bikini allowed their lovemaking to be as real as they wanted it to be. Irikah was living a life she never would have dreamed of and Elvie was thrilled that she had played a part in making that happen for her. But while she might be willing to slip under a table, she would never want to actually make love to her husband with others watching. To each there own.

Outside of missing the rest of her family, her life was as perfect as it could get. She was surrounded by friends and family, she was able to work in the lab whenever the mood hit her, she could lamplight at night as Valkyrie. But life was anything but perfect and nothing gold can stay.


End file.
